At Fate's Hands
by Velvien
Summary: The wheel of fate is broken, and an uncertain future looms. Ragna, Tsubaki and their allies race to thwart the plans of Terumi and Relius, not knowing how deep such machinations run. The follow-up to On Strange Wings.
1. The Calm

**A/N: For those of you who haven't read On Strange Wings, all you really need to know is that Ragna and Tsubaki are a couple and Jin is brainwashed and with the NOL. **

**Pairings obviously include Ragna x Tsubaki. There will be others, but I think I'll keep those under wraps for now.**

**There will be a small handful of original characters; however, they will not run the canon characters out of the spotlight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from BlazBlue.**

**Update 4/1/14: Revised entire story, fixing up issues, particularly in the early chapters, and possibly modifying small parts for a more cohesive story.**

* * *

><p>He stood alone on a desolate plain. Besides the long-dead vegetation stretching into infinity, all he could see was the burnt remnants of a church. High above, the abyssal skies were devoid of all but a blood-red moon. And beyond that, nothing. No mountains in the distance, no stars dotting the sky, just him, the ruins and the moon. Ragna scowled and sat down on the ashy ground. "Goddamnit, I hate this dream. Even if it is a bit different than normal…"<p>

"It's not a dream."

He jumped as the feminine voice carried through the night, his hand reaching for the oversized hunk of metal he called his sword. It came back empty. "The hell? Who's there? Where are you?"

A giggle. "Same place as you, Ragna!"

"I kinda figured that, you little shit… wait." His eyes widened with recognition. "Nu? The hell are you doing here? You're dead."

"I said Nu will always be by your side. So, here I am!"

Ragna groaned. "So, when you transferred the Idea Engine to me, you came with it?"

"Yep."

"…That makes _no_ sense, but whatever." Sighing, he rose to his feet, spotting her silhouette in the church's remains. "Well, since you aren't being crazy right now… what do you want?"

"Nu just wanted to talk to Ragna."

"To talk? Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. It's, like, super-boring here, Ragna. It's like Nu's back in the Boundary again. But now Ragna's here, so…"

"So you decided to chat with me in my sleep. Got it… wait a minute." Thinking back, Ragna scowled. Last he remembered, he'd been sparring with Tsubaki. He'd received a nice little knock to the head and then... nothing. He'd just blacked out, something that should _not_ have happened. "You knocked me out for this, didn't you?"

"I just did what I had to…"

For the first time, Nu sounded less than cheerful. Her tone of repentance managed to quell Ragna's anger somewhat. "You little bitch… well, whatever. What do you need to talk about so badly?"

"…Nu was bored."

_And Jubei wonders why I'm antisocial_. "Well, the hell with this, then. I kinda have somewhere I need to be, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh, sorry! Nu will release you right now!"

"Alright, good. And only pull this shit if it's something important." Around him, Ragna's surroundings grew lighter, details showing through. "Hey, Nu. Uh, this really isn't like me and all, but… thanks for helping with that jackass Hazama… and… stuff… Ah, screw it, I ain't good with this crap."

* * *

><p>"Ungh..." Ragna's eyes opened to the sight of a worried face bordered by a curtain of red hair. "Hey."<p>

"Ragna! Are you okay?" Tsubaki's hands wound their way to his back and pulled him closer. At such nose-touching proximity, she took up his entire vision. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, not your fault. It was... something else." He shook his head. The memory of Nu was strong, far stronger than even the worst nightmare. Definitely not a dream, then. "Something... really god damn _weird_ just happened. That said, the blow to the head probably didn't help much."

"...Sorry?"

He chuckled. "It's alright. It's why we decided not to use live weapons, right?"

"I suppose so. Still, sorry I got carried away there." Her hand ran along the side of his face; both winced as her finger found a stinging welt above his left ear. "Um... may I ask what happened?"

"...You remember that chick that saved my ass at the branch? Nu?"

"The girl that just kind of... vanished when she died?" Tsubaki nodded. "Yes. What, did her soul enter you or something?"

"Uh, yes. Pretty much, yes."

Tsubaki blinked. "You're kidding me."

"Tch. Wish I was. Her soul's, like, stuck in my grimoire or something."

"...Huh. Well, what did she want?"

He snorted. "She wanted to talk to me because she was _bored_..."

Tsubaki smiled, her worry eased at last. "Well, it's not like I don't do that."

"Yeah, but you're you. You're one of, like, two people I'll go out of my way to talk to. She's not you, and honestly, she gets pretty god damn creepy."

"...Yeah, you're definitely all right." Her arms closed tight, pulling him into an embrace. "Just... next time we spar, try a little harder, okay? I can tell you were holding back."

"Well, I didn't wanna hurt you."

"...We're using wooden weapons, Ragna. Even if you used the Azure, I doubt you'd hurt me too bad." As she sat up, she gave him a bit of a wicked grin. "And, as you've seen, I have no issues smacking your head."

"...True." He laid back down, pain pulsing in his temple. "If we get a chance to spar again, I'll actually, you know, try. Or something."

Tsubaki pulled him to his feet, glancing past his shoulder. "So, should we just call this one a draw, then?"

"Tch. You kicked my ass. I can admit to that." Ragna looked behind himself. In the distance, metallic towers jutted out of a mountainside, looming over a spread of smaller buildings. "Well, Kazamotsu's only a couple hours away. What do you say we get there early enough for a decent dinner before calling Makoto?"

* * *

><p>"Noel? Hey, Noel! Wake up!"<p>

With a short scream of surprise, Noel Vermillion sat up, glancing around. From the front of their ship, a girl with a bushy squirrel tail grinned at her. Shaking off her shock, Noel asked, "Makoto? What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Nothing's wrong", a deep voice answered. Seated to her left was a red-skinned giant of a man… although, truth be told, he could hardly be considered a 'man'. Adjusting his glasses, Tager looked down at her. "We're entering Wadatsumi airspace right now. Makoto was just making sure you were awake."

"Oh, sorry…"

As Noel trailed off, Makoto swiveled her seat around. "Nah, you didn't do anything wrong. We'll probably be landing in… oh, I'd say about ten minutes. Depends on what port we get…"

"Wadatsumi Air Control to inbound vessel. We have no record of your ship. Please recite identification. Over." The static voice crackled through the radio, startling Noel once again.

Makoto reached up to grab a small black communicator. "Wadatsumi Air Control, this is private Ars Magus vessel TR0009MNV inbound from Hierarchical City 13 Kagutsuchi. One pilot, one passenger. No cargo. Over."

The other line remained silent for almost a minute, and Noel worried that Makoto's fabricated information wouldn't check out. Then… "Private vessel TR0009MNV, you are cleared to land in port 3. Upon arrival, the local NOL Air Corps officers will examine your vessel. You are free to explore the port in the meantime, but you may not enter Wadatsumi proper until the examination is complete. Over."

"Roger that." Tossing the mike aside, the squirrel girl turned to Tager. "Okay, ready, big guy?"

"Of course." The massive cyborg rose and entered the cargo bay of the ship, the only room besides the cockpit. Moments later, his voice crackled into Makoto's headset. "All right. Unit TR-0009 ready for drop."

"Roger. Preparing to drop. And… _click_!" She slammed a button with her fist and a hatch in the cargo bay opened, dropping Tager through clouds.

Noel looked out the window to watch him disappear. "Uh, he'll be alright, won't he?"

Makoto shrugged. "Eh. He says he's done this before. Besides, we can't exactly land in an NOL port with the Red Devil in tow, can we? I kinda wish I could see the crater he'll make, though…"

"Well, true. But won't they know that this isn't Ars Magus vessel when they examine it?"

Snickering, Makoto read the coordinates displayed on the ship's monitor. "Oh, don't worry. By the time they figure _that_ out, we'll be in Wadatsumi proper. Um, you can use a concealment Ars, right?"

* * *

><p>A man stood at the highest point of Yabiko, grinning as his red scarf flapped in the wind. Feeling eyes staring up at him in mild confusion, he struck a battle pose. "Brothers and sisters of Ikaruga! I, Bang Shishigami, loyal servant of the late Lord Tenjou and master orator, have returned! The glory of Ikaruga's finest...remaining...city stretches before me, a tapestry that embodies the burning passion that dwells in your hearts! Come, my friends! Empowered by love and justice, let us-"<p>

"Shut the hell up, lunkhead!"

Startled by the sudden shout, Bang lost his balance and fell off the spire, bouncing all the way to the ground. Shaking his head, he looked up, finding himself at the feet of a young girl with mound of blonde hair. "Ugh... was it you who interrupted my impassioned speech? My word, how cruel! And your clothing... simply scandalous! Didn't your moth-"

The girl before him swung her heart-shaped staff, clocking him on the head. "I said shut up! Luna's here because Jubei told Luna to find you."

"You came on the behalf of Master Jubei?" As he rubbed the top of his head, Bang took to his feet, inclining his head to the girl. "I see. May I ask your name, then?"

"She's Luna." The girl's sudden change in voice startled Bang. "And I'm Sena. You can call us Platinum the Trinity. And you are Bang, right?"

"Yes! I am the one and only Bang Shishigami, warrior of Ikaruga!" A second later, the rest of Sena's words clicked in Bang's head. "Wait, you said 'trinity'? Is there... more than the two of you?"

"Of course, dumbass." Luna again. "Trinity's usually asleep, though. She's so _lazy_..."

"Trinity? As in, Trinity of the Six Heroes?"

"_Duh_."

"I see." Bang dropped to his knees, bowing. "May I ask why the great sage Trinity has sought me?"

"Uh... something about your Nox Nyctores, I think?"

"I have a Nox Nyctores? Nonsense! Surely, I would have-"

After delivering another blow to his head with her staff, Platinum glared at him. "Master Jubei isn't wrong! If he says you have a Nox, you have one!"

"...Well, what exactly is my Nox? Is it my giant nail?"

After rising, he drew the great cylindrical hunk of metal off of his back, hefting it with little effort. Platinum eyed it before speaking; judging by the voice, it was Sena. "Um... actually, we're not sure ourselves. Could be the nail. Or the gloves. Or maybe even the belt."

"Hmm... a dire predicament indeed." Bang closed his eyes in thought. "How would we determine which one is the Nox?"

"Don't ask Luna; you're its owner, you figure it out."

Nodding, the ninja paced his way past her. "...Would the great sage Trinity know?"

"Probably."

The lack of insults let Bang know he was conversing with the more reasonable of the two. "Could she come out, then? I understand if she can't, but..."

"Uh... I don't think so. She... doesn't come out very often. If you want to talk to her, you'll have to put up with us for a while."

"So be it! In the meantime, there is something I must do."

"...Stir up people who don't care into starting a revolution for some crappy country that doesn't exist anymore?"

Luna's words struck Bang like a mallet to the stomach. "You mock my plight? No matter; you are young and I doubt you could fathom the pain of Ikaruga."

"Uh, actually, we kinda-"

"I shall let your comments pass today. But I have more important matters to attend to than rallying my people. I am searching for the son of my Lord Tenjou, who I have learned still lives. To show my kindness for your offer to train me, I shall in turn make you my honorary disciple...s!"

"The hell? Luna doesn't wanna-"

"Come, young disciples! We have many obstacles to pass, many trials to complete, and many foes to vanquish before we find the young master! It will not be easy, but no good endeavor ever is! Onward!"

As Bang charged ahead, Platinum trudged after him. "What. The _hell_. Ever."

* * *

><p>"You... the cat... you are soft. Weak."<p>

At Hakumen's words, Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Hm? I beg your pardon? Were you not somewhat irrational concerning a certain prodigy of the Yayoi family? I do believe you are every bit as soft as I in that regard."

If Hakumen still had normal eyes, he was certain he would have rolled them. "Hmph. Don't tell me you feel nothing for the Beast. If you seek to remove her..."

"I suppose I do feel for Ragna. However, it would seem that I have squandered any chance I may have had. I became too comfortable in the endless loops, and now I must accept what has happened. I bear Miss Yayoi no ill will." Rachel gestured to Nago, and the cat familiar transformed into a chair. "At any rate, I do not believe a relationship between me and Ragna could possibly have worked. With the loops undone, the remaining time I would have with him would be but a blink of an eye to me. Like a goddess falling for a mortal, it would be doomed to end in tragedy."

"You fancy yourself a goddess, then?"

"Hardly. I was merely expressing my kind's longevity." Rachel heaved a sigh. "It will not be us that changes the future. It will be them."

Hakumen walked away. "I will define the world how I see fit. That will not change."

* * *

><p>Deep in the underbelly of Kagutsuchi, two figures stared down into a fiery abyss. One, a man in a black suit, grinned. "I gotta admit, I'm surprised. This is <em>very<em> impressive. Quite the project you've got here. And who would've thought that it could reconstruct itself through sheer force of will? Pretty crazy."

The other, clad in purple and face covered by a mask, nodded. "Indeed...the 13th Prime Field Device was much better realized."

"But this heartbeat... doesn't it just set your heart all _aflutter_?"

"Hazama..." Relius looked away from the half-body lying in the fires. "Was this all coincidence... inevitable... or just part of some grand plan?"

Hazama shrugged. "Who knows?"

Relius sighed. That was not what he'd been hoping for from his comrade. "Never mind. Do whatever you feel is necessary."

"Uh, actually, I was thinking _you _could do something with this doll." Hazama grinned up at the puppeteer's surprised eyes. "I mean, you made these things, right? I think that means _you_ are best suited for getting the Sword of Izanami ready. Whadya say, ol' buddy?"

"...Is this related to...?"

Hazama's grin widened. "At this point... what _isn't _related to that?"


	2. Stratagem

"How was I supposed to know that you don't know how to use a concealment Ars?"

Faced with such a rhetorical question from Makoto, it was all Noel could do to not throw her hands in the air in exasperation. "You could have asked before you made plans!"

"...Oh. Yeah. Huh. Well, we're in. That's all that really matters, right?"

Sighing, Noel shook her head, following Makoto towards the underbelly of Wadatsumi. "I guess. We sure made a mess of the port, though."

Makoto snickered. "And that's the best part of it! Gotta love anything that screws the Library over. Well, we got a lotta time. Wanna go do something?"

"We do? But... Ragna and Tsubaki..."

"Ragna said they probably wouldn't be able to reach Kazamotsu until tomorrow. So, wanna go shopping?" As soon as she made the suggestion, something in her uniform rang. Unfazed by the joyful tune, Makoto pulled out a phone and turned it on. "Hey, Tsubaki. Something go wrong? …You're there already? …You've been there long enough to have _dinner_? Wow, we just got here about a half hour ago... no, no problems getting in... eh heh heh... okay, so maybe a little... got it, sparing details now. Huh? Why would Ragna wanna talk to me? ...Uh, sure, I'll relay that to her. Can you put Tsubaki back on? Thanks. …Well, me and Noel were gonna go shopping... well, sor_ry_ for not realizing you two were getting there early! …Well, Ragna said you wouldn't get there until tomorrow, so... okay, okay, I know this is a mission, spare me the lecture. How about this; give us an hour to find the big guy and call us back then, okay? … Alright, talk to you later, Tsubaki."

As she shut off the phone, she turned to her companion. Noel's face was buried in her hand. "'Wouldn't be able to reach Kazamotsu until tomorrow', huh?"

"Okay, so I'm wrong sometimes." She grabbed Noel's wrist. "Well, come on! We gotta grab a bite to eat before finding Tager! Oh, by the way, Ragna says, and I quote, "try not to get killed, you little...' um, actually, I don't think I'll finish that quote."

As they ripped through the streets of Wadatsumi, all Noel could do was sigh.

* * *

><p>Standing outside of a restaurant, Tsubaki frowned down at the small device in her hands. <em>Hard to believe this doesn't run on Ars Magus<em>. "Well. Because of Makoto's amazing foresight, we've got another hour before the strategy conference. What do you want to do?"

"Rest. Let's get to a hotel or something." Ragna shook his head. "And this does _not_ give me confidence in the squirrel's planning ability, by the way."

* * *

><p>The Azure...where is the Azure? The man in black has it, but he is not here and is elsewhere. Why? Why is it not here? I shall devour, feast, obtain the Azure. I must... I must, I must, <em>ImustimustimustKIHIHIHI<em>!

He... he approaches! The owner of the Azure! I will break and shatter this unseen constricting prison that binds me and consume the... _why does he stop_? Why does he not approach? Why does he waste his time with them? He must be devoured, I must obtain the Azure, must... why must I obtain the Azure? Ad infinium, ad nauseum, I shatter and splinter, disappear and vanish, join and become one with the Boundary. I cannot remember why I need the Azure, but I need... must have... Azure _Azure AZURE_! _Kehehehe_!

He speaks to them, but I hear nothing for my prison does not allow it. One, the ice man. The other, a woman. The word 'litchi' springs to mind, but I have no recollection of such a word. It is meaningless. She acts as though she knows me; I do not know her. But she does not have the Azure, she is worthless, useless, not of any value to me. The Azure is all, and yet it refuses to come near...

The woman stands before me now. She smiles. _Why does she act like she knows me_? She is not the Azure, she should not exist! The man in black, the owner of the Azure that should be devoured and will be devoured, calls her back. Speaks to both of them as the phantasm appears once again. The phantom, the demon who curses me with agony. And... and they leave! All but the phantasm, alone with it; Pavlovian conditioning has me bracing for pain before pain becomes real. The Azure eludes me, its power beyond my grasp. It cannot remain uneaten forever, and when I at last consume, devour, feast upon the Azure... I will... _I will_...

What am I? My memories are flotsam for I do not remember them, my body not a body. Nothing but the Azure remains in importance; it is life and death, alpha and omega, essence of existence. And I... I... _gyahhh_!

* * *

><p>In the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko, the bustle of the crowd leaving one of its many ports did little to hide the purple-clad boy or the giant automaton that followed behind him. Paying the curious eyes set on the doll no mind, Carl glanced around at the myriad of shops. It seemed he'd ended up in a business or shopping district, not that it really mattered. "Well, we're here, sis. Ikaruga... where my father should be headed."<p>

Ada made no audible reply, but Carl still heard her speak. He smiled. "I have you with me. It'll be fine... huh?"

A sign on a nearby wall caught his attention. He walked over to observe the wanted poster, Ada trailing behind. His eyes widened when he saw the face on it. "Miss... Miss Tsubaki's a wanted criminal?"

He read the brief description. "...For aiding Ragna the Bloodedge...?"

* * *

><p>It was bedlam in Orient Town's general hospital. Wails disturbed all resting there and several doctors raced to sedate the rowdy culprit. Once they approached the bed this particular monster rested in, however, their zeal to attend to the problem faded. This beast held the potential to maim anyone that dared to get too close; it hadn't happened yet, but they figured it was a matter of time, and none wanted to be the first to experience it.<p>

Taokaka blinked at them. "Hey, lab guys! I'm hungry, meow! Bring Tao food!"

This was another problem; this _thing's _voracious appetite was draining the hospital's finances at an alarming rate. If she wasn't healed within the week, she would have to be discharged early in all likelihood. The gathered medics glanced around at each other. By a stroke of luck, they didn't have to deal with this nuisance that day. Another figure entered the room. "Howdy. Mind if I talk with her?"

The muttering doctors glanced at the feline beastkin and cleared a path for him. Taokaka's eyes lit up at the sight. "Cat person! It's cat person! Did you come to play with Tao?"

Jubei chuckled as he motioned for Linhua to follow him in. "Sorry, Tao, but I ain't got the time. 'Sides, I reckon yer leg ain't in good 'nough shape to play. Just here to talk."

"Oh. Okay!" Perpetual in her cheer, Taokaka sat up to scrutinize Linhua. "Hey, short lady, where's boobie lady?"

"You mean Litchi?" Although the name left her distraught, Linhua smiled. "She's... helping a friend at the moment. I don't know when she'll be back, but..."

"Aww... oh well, at least she's helping, mew." Taokaka's attention shifted once more. "So, cat person, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well... I reckon it's 'bout time ya left Kagutsuchi. Yer needed."

"Leave... Kanazuchi?" As per usual, Taokaka had no idea what he was talking about. "What's 'Kanatsumi'?"

Jubei chuckled. "The city ya live in, including yer village. Don't worry 'bout the Kakas; Tora's doin' a good job, and Arakune ain't there no more."

A gasp. "_Squiggly's gone_? Meowhahaha! Tao wins!"

Again, Jubei couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, 'squiggly's' gone. Now, listen. We're leavin' as soon as yer leg's healed, ya hear? So don't go messin' it up no more."

"Got it! Tao promised good guy Tao's not moving until boobie lady says Tao can. But... since boobie lady's not here... Tao won't move until cat person says so! And then good guy gives me 3000 meat buns, meow!"

Linhua quirked an eyebrow. "Uh... I'm pretty sure he only said thirty meat buns..."

"Neope! Tao has a good memory when it comes to food, meow. And why are you with cat person, anyways?"

"Oh! Um..." Linhua looked down, a light blush on her cheeks. "Jubei said I could tag along with him. I mean, I can't run the clinic all by myself; it's closed down for the moment, by the way. And I want to be able to help the doctor in any way I can. So... Master Jubei's going to train me as well as he can."

Jubei nodded. _Don't know if she's really got much fighting talent, though_. "Yep. Anyways, whenever yer ready, we're goin' searchin' for Ragna n' Tsubaki."

After a moment of searching her scatterbrained memory, Taokaka blinked. "Meow, what's a tsubaki?"

Linhua fought back the urge to grip her forehead. It was lucky she'd dealt with this exasperating Kaka in the past. "The red-haired girl that was with Ragna."

"Oh! Eye woman!" She smirked at Jubei. "Sooo... are they an item yet?"

Once more, Jubei couldn't help but chuckle. Taokaka's cheeriness was infectious. "I reckon they are."

"Yay for good guy! Tao could tell that he..." Taokaka's stomach rumbled, an earthquake that seemed to shake the bed. "Um... Tao's hungry, meow."

"Figured as much." Jubei signaled to Linhua, and she handed him a basket filled to the brim with meat buns. "This good 'nough for ya?"

The drool seeping from Taokaka's mouth answered his question.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me."<p>

Ragna stared at the hotel room Tsubaki had checked them into. It was tiny, with just a small kitchen area, bathroom... and the entirety of one bed. After shaking off his surprise, he turned to give Tsubaki a shark-like grin. "So... same bed, huh?"

She flicked his forehead with a finger. "Mind out of the gutter, please. This is simply in the interest of keeping things cheap; my finances are kinda tight at the moment. And besides, I pretty much let you use me as a blanket a couple nights ago. This is not that much different."

"Right." He wandered over to sit on the bed. "So, what's the time?"

She signaled him to follow her over to a table, where they both pulled up chairs. "It's already time for us to call Makoto. Or _try_ to call her, I should say. I'm surprised it took so long to find a room..."

"Yeah. So let's get this crap over with and..." He smirked again. "Have some alone time."

"We just had three days of 'alone time'." Pressing a few buttons on the phone Makoto gave her, Tsubaki sighed but returned his grin. "You can be quite per-"

"Hey, Tsubaki." Makoto's voice cut through her words, making her fall silent. "Everything doing alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Makoto." In an instant, Tsubaki was all business. Even the smile vanished. "I hope you're ready this time."

"Yeah, yeah, we got Tager with us now. Hold on a sec, I gotta do something." For a few seconds, her end went silent, leaving Tsubaki and Ragna to wonder what she was doing. "Okay, now you should be able to hear Tager and Noel, too. So... you guys doing okay? Enjoying yourselves? Hey, Ragna, is Tsubaki being too reserved? Has she let you play with-?"

"_Makoto_." Tsubaki's lone word was like a spear to the heart of Makoto's rambling. "I was under the impression this was a strategy conference, not an inquiry on the intimacy of our relationship."

Ragna leaned forward. "Yes to all of those, by the way."

The sound of Tsubaki slamming her head against the table followed. "Don't answer her, Ragna. You won't shut her up like that."

After groaning, Tager said, "We need to stay focused."

Noel's voice crackled, quieter than her comrades. "So, um... tell them the plan, Makoto."

"Okay!" Even after being shot down, Makoto's exuberance remained strong. "Tsubaki, got that little map thingy Kokonoe gave you?"

"Of course." Tsubaki produced a small gray orb from somewhere in her jacket. "Uh... how do I turn this on?"

"Button on the bottom. Now, pull up the first district of Kazamotsu and..."

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Mind telling her how?"

"Keyboard on the top. Input the number of the city—zero seven—and then the district number—zero one. Now-"

"Hold on, slow down." Squinting at the miniscule keys, Tsubaki fought to enter the digits. A blue-tinted hologram sprouted from the device, showing the entire area. Including Kazamotsu's Librarium branch. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Wow. I can't think of any Ars that can do this."

"There are none." Tager's voice. "Much of what Kokonoe creates is far beyond what Ars Magus is capable of at the moment. That device has maps of every district of every Hierarchical City."

Ragna blinked at it. "Including Ibukido? Hey, Tsu, bring up Ibukido, will ya?"

Her deadpan glare told him that no, she would not bring up ruins. After a moment, he punched himself in the side. "There. Now you don't have to hit me."

Tsubaki broke down into giggles, earning her a groan on the other end from Tager. "Can we please take this seriously?

"S-sorry. Ragna just... n-never mind." Still fighting laughter, Tsubaki went back to observing the map. "S-so, Makoto, what exactly is the plan?"

"Okay, the Library shouldn't know that you two are in Kazamotsu at the moment. Key word there, _shouldn't_. You guys need to make sure you're seen just outside of the branch, as if you were scouting it out before an attack or something. After you leave-"

"Hold the freaking hell up, squirrel." Ragna rubbed his temple. He noted that Tsubaki looked confused as well, and there was no doubt in his mind that Noel and Tager weren't keen on this plan either. "So me and Tsubaki are gonna get the Library coming down on our asses... but we're _not_ blowing the branch to hell?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Fuck that. Sorry 'bout my language, Tsu." He expected some sort of physical jab from Tsubaki; he took the lack of one to mean that she shared his sentiments. "I ain't risking our lives for nothing."

"Um..." The infernal whimper of Noel's voice served to increase Ragna's annoyance. "She does have a reason..."

"Awesome. Let's hear it."

Makoto did not sound fazed in the least. "Okay, while you two distract the Library, me, Noel and Tager will destroy the branch here in Wadatsumi. Sound good?"

Ragna and Tsubaki exchanged glances; she placed a hand over his mouth to dam up the incoming vulgarities. "So why are Ragna and I putting ourselves in the line of fire? That seems... unnecessary."

"You're a distraction. A feint. Not only will you draw troops away from Wadatsumi..."

Tager cut her off. "It will send a message to the Library. Ragna the Bloodedge is not the only threat to its power."

"Okay, that would be all good and shit..." Ragna's scowl deepened. "But the Library's never pulled troops from other cities before, why the hell would they start now?"

They could just imagine Makoto's shrug. "Because you're just that big a threat to them now, Ragna. They're willing to compromise the security of other branches if it means killing you."

"...And you know that how?"

"I _was_ part of Intelligence, you know. There were actually orders in place for soldiers to come in from a couple of other cities when you attacked Kagutsuchi, but... well, Terumi belayed those orders. For obvious reasons."

Although he knew there was no point, Ragna nodded. "Right. Still, this doesn't explain-"

"We're not _you_, Ragna. We can't just fight through an entire army the way you can. Okay, maybe Tager stands a chance, but me and Noel? We'd get destroyed."

"...Right. Got it. So, what's the plan for you three? Just rely on me and Tsubaki to draw the Wadatsumi divisions over here?"

"Not quite. Tsubaki, change the map to display the seventeenth district of Wadatsumi."

Tsubaki blinked at her map...thing. "Um... oh eight, one seven, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay... hold on... gah!" Her finger slipped and pressed the wrong button. The display vanished. "Damn it... sorry, I kind of just turned it off."

Tager sighed. "Would it be better if Ragna handled it?"

Barking a bitter laugh, Ragna said, "Yeah right. I'd break the piece of crap on accident."

"Well, anyways," Makoto said as Tsubaki brought up the map again. "This part of the city has the generator that powers most of Wadatsumi. It's, like, really well guarded, so Tager will have to take care of this part. You'll go down there and shut down power. Oh, and Kokonoe says 'no survivors'."

"Understood."

"While you do that, me and Noel will enter the branch on some innocent little thingy-"

Tsubaki gripped her forehead. "And how do you plan on doing that, considering that you're both enemies of the Library?"

"Don't worry, I have my ways."

"Uh... sorry, Makoto, but when you put it that way, I have no choice _but_ to worry."

"Trust me, I got this. Anyways, as soon as the power goes out, me and Noel should be able to sneak around in the chaos. I'll head to Intelligence; see if I can't figure out what the hell the Library's up to. Meanwhile, Noel will go and set the explosives to-"

"_Eh_?" Whatever Noel had been expecting, that was not it. "You didn't mention that before! That's terrorism! I can't-"

"This is a strike against a perfectly legitimate military target, not terrorism." Somehow, exasperation hadn't yet wormed its way into Tager's voice. "We're essentially at war here; considering our situation, all tactics are valid."

"But... I'll take care of the information! Makoto can-"

Her voice cut off, and Tsubaki had the sneaking suspicion Makoto had clenched Noel's mouth to stop her panic. The beastkin said, "No, _I _need to take care of the information. You're the only one free to do this, and it'll take too long for me to do both."

"Th-then can't we wait for Ragna to-"

"Get a hold of yourself, you idiot." Ragna leaned closer, although he knew it made no difference. "You're a soldier. This shouldn't be _nothing_. You got this."

"But... but I..."

"But nothing. Grow a damn spine already, stupid."

"S-stop calling me stupid!"

"I will when you stop acting like a little baby... _stupid_."

"Ragna. That's enough." Tsubaki threw him a harsh glare and shook her head. _What is with those two_? "Anyways, Makoto, go on."

"Eh, that's about it. I pilfer information, Noel sets explosives to destroy the Cauldron, we stroll out before the power goes back up, Noel detonates the explosives..." Makoto cackled. "And then fire consumes the Library and destroys its armies and purges the streets of its supporters and why are you looking at me like that, Noel?"

"Makoto?" Tsubaki held the phone at arm's length. "You're insane."

"Am not!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you are." She shook her head. _Okay, enough derailment_. "Anyways, what do Ragna and I do after our little diversion?"

"Get over here to Wadatsumi. Me or Noel will meet you in district seven; it's near Kokonoe's lab. We'll decide what to do from there, based on whatever I find out. So, does that all sound good?"

"Except for one thing." Ragna frowned, thinking about the last bit of the plan. _So we're getting the Library off Sector Seven's back here? Eh, it works_. "Me and Tsubaki are taking down the Kazamotsu branch as well."

"Uh..." Tsubaki pulled him closer, a knife's edge in her eyes. "Shouldn't you consult me about that before making a decision?"

"...I guess. Sorry. But I'm destroying it, no matter what. Too good a chance to pass up. You don't wanna come along, you don't have to. You could just go wait for me somewhere."

"If you're going, I'm going."

"Um... Ragna? Tsubaki?" Noel sounded more nervous than usual. "What about the soldiers from the other cities?"

Ragna chuckled. "Nothing to worry about. It'll be a surgical strike right at the Cauldron. We'll be in and out before reinforcements can get there. And hey, if they do...I guess the Grim Reaper will just have to drag them into Hell."

Makoto joined his vicious mirth. "Heh, now we're talking! Kokonoe only planned for the Wadatsumi branch's destruction, but if you two can pull that off, awesome! Just... you know... don't die. So, do we all agree on the plan?"

Tager answered first. "Yes."

Noel's wavering voice came next. "I-I... I guess so... I'm just a little nervous..."

"When the hell aren't you nervous?" Nevertheless, Ragna smirked. "Bring this shit on; Library ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

Tsubaki nodded. "Well, I guess we're all in. This plan isn't half as bad as I thought it would be, Makoto."

"What did you expect?"

"Flash, mass destruction and no real purpose. Instead, you seem to be putting your penchant for deceit to good use, assuming I'm right in you using some frighteningly underhanded methods for your part of the mission. We're doing this to keep the Library from interfering with Kokonoe in addition to damaging and destabilizing the Library, right?"

Makoto chuckled. "Right on as always, Tsubaki. Well, you were top of the class..."

"Well, it's getting late. Should we contact you after attracting the Library's attention?"

"Sounds good."

"All right. Just _be ready this time_, okay?"

"We will, we will, sheesh! That was a one-time thing... well, I suppose we'll see each other tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. See you then."

Ragna snatched the phone away from Tsubaki. "Hey, Tager. Makoto. Anyone touches Noel, give 'em hell for us, okay?"

The Red Devil chuckled. "I suppose I can abide by that."

"Alright, good. Take care, Noel."

"You too..." Noel giggled. "Idiot!"

"Hey!" But the other end went dead, leaving Ragna to glare at the phone. "The hell does she get off saying that?"

Tsubaki snorted. "I don't know, maybe because you call her that more than her actual name?"

"...Guess you're right." He chuckled. "So, by that logic, guess I deserved it."

"Probably." After snatching the phone out of his hands and pocketing it, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Ragna, do you think you could please be a little nicer to my friends? Especially Noel?"

He smiled down at her. "I guess. Sorry, Noel just kinda makes it easy. I'll try, though."

"Alright, thanks." After her arms wound around him for a brief hug, Tsubaki headed over to a black bag laying on the floor. She opened it up and produced a chocolate bar while Ragna went to rest on the bed. She glanced over at him. "Want one?"

"Nah, still full from dinner."

"Well, I should hope so with how much you ate." Smirking, she wandered closer to him. "Going to sleep already? I should probably join you; tomorrow looks to be pretty crazy."

"Ain't ready to crash yet."

"I see. Well, I think I'm going to take a shower."

At her words, Ragna nodded, smiling on the inside. The moment she passed close enough, he reached out to grab Tsubaki like an ant lion snaring prey. As her squeal turned into laughter and her unopened snack dropped to the floor, he pulled her as close as he could. "Kay. _Now_ I'm ready to crash."


	3. Light Fuse

Ragna snarled. He'd figured that heading towards the Library headquarters via alleyways would bring him and Tsubaki no obstructions. Instead, he found himself peering around a corner at a lone NOL officer. Just a generic punch-clock soldier with a no-name Armagus, by his appearance. Still, the blue-clad man stood in Ragna's way, and he was _not_ happy about it. Even if half the point of this was to be seen, he wanted to put _that_ off as long as possible. _Well, looks like Makoto was wrong about the Library not knowing I'm here_. Tsubaki, as per usual, proved more than capable of stifling the building rage with a mere touch. "Calm down. This isn't anything to get worked up over."

"Yeah, you're right." Ragna hefted Blood-Scythe, watching for the perfect moment. "I'm gonna end him."

Tsubaki nodded, paling. "If you must..."

A moment later, when the oblivious soldier's back was turned, Ragna darted around the corner. The soldier had just enough time to turn his head around. Then a massive blade crushed him against the brick wall, destroying the minimal protection of his uniform and cleaving through his midsection. As he fell to the ground bisected, Ragna thrust Blood-Scythe through his face, sparing him a slow death. With gore sopping under his feet, Ragna turned back to Tsubaki. Covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back her nausea, she dropped to her knees. "That's... I... God..."

After strapping his sword across his back, Ragna walked over to kneel next to the sickened girl, his turn to comfort her. Clasping her shoulder, he said, "You gonna be alright? 'Cause, if you can't handle this..."

"I'll be fine." Tsubaki shook her head and removed her hand from over her mouth. Willpower won out over revulsion. "I've... I've just never..."

"Seen someone die like that?"

She nodded and he embraced her, bringing forth a smile. "I knew full well, even back when I first entered the academy, what leading this kind of life would entail. I'm sorry, but just how quick and violent that was... well, I suppose I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, you will." Ragna lifted Tsubaki back to her feet. "You'll get far more used to it than you'd ever want to. Trust me."

"I do." Casting her gaze away from the corpse, she and Ragna continued down the alley. The Kazamotsu Librarium branch lay in plain sight; thankfully, there seemed to be little in the way of security. Still queasy, she nudged Ragna. "Um... is the security for these branches always like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Kinda why I was surprised that we actually ran into that bastard; Library likes to station their troops just past their 'Anti-Beast Field' or whatever the hell they call it. Convenient, if you ask me; makes it a lot easier to slaughter 'em all at once."

"Can you _please_ not talk like that?" To his surprise, Tsubaki glared at him. "Even if they are our enemies, I really don't wanna hear you talk about slaughtering soldiers who believe they are fighting for a just cause."

"'Just cause'?" Ragna rolled his eyes as they approached the branch's entrance. "These guys are dead loyal to the biggest jackass this world's ever known-"

"And so was I, until I met you. They have no idea just how corrupt the Library's head is. As far as they know, they're the ones fighting for peace. I understand that there will be casualties, but..."

"Every one of these bastards would kill you first chance they got. I ain't gonna let them get a shot at that."

"I have no problems with you fighting those trying to kill us. However, I've heard reports that you don't grant mercy even to those trying to flee. I'd-"

"Yeah, they're cowardly Library dogs. Why the hell should I give 'em a chance to bring more soldiers?" At her glare, he sighed. "Okay, fine. How's this; anyone that gets in my way dies, but I'll spare anyone trying to run."

She smiled at him, gripping Izayoi tighter as they drew near the open gate. "Thanks."

"Sure."

As they reached the entrance, a cadre of soldiers inside the branch came into view. _Two pike-men, eight swordsmen. Piece of cake_.From somewhere above his head, a voice sounded via radio. "Halt, Ragna the Bloodedge! Lay down your weapon. You are under arrest."

Ragna cracked a grin and took a defiant step forward into the archway. Energy buzzed around him as he raised his right hand, a choice finger held up and pointed at the waiting soldiers. _Idiots think their barrier bullshit's actually gonna work_? His grimoire glowed, and the energy around him died. The soldiers bristled, but seemed too afraid to make a move. After waiting for Tsubaki to come to his side, he said, "Okay, spear guys are gonna extend their weapons at us, half the swordsmen are gonna stay back to protect 'em and the rest are gonna charge. Ready?"

"Not really, but I don't think I'll ever be closer than I am now."

Teeth shone as his smirk grew into a feral grin. "Then let's do this."

Without another word, he dashed towards the quaking men. Despite appearing to be well out of range, the pike-men stabbed at him. The spears extended and widened, too fast and too large for a normal man to dodge. Ragna had no issues blocking one while jumping to the side of the other, snarling as four of the swordsmen charged. A moment later, Tsubaki jetted by, leading with her shield and coated with light. She slammed into one of the pike-men and slit his throat. Behind her, Ragna came to a halt and punched at the oncoming soldiers. The great head of a dark beast rose from the ground, its corrosive energies stunning them and draining their vitality. They had no time to do anything else before Blood-Scythe finished them.

Sending her shield off to the side to block a sword slash, Tsubaki stabbed the second spear wielder in the chest before delivering a wide cut to clear away the oncoming swordsmen. They fell back, and she sensed someone coming in from behind. A quick glance behind her told her that yes, the two that had charged and not been slaughtered by Ragna were bearing down on her. Her hovering book slammed into one and unleashed a seal of light, holding him captive for a moment before Ragna removed his head. The second soldier failed to anticipate her sword extending and segmenting into a virtual whip; it tangled around him, slashing him into submission when she pulled it taut. An angel wing jutted out of her back to keep the others at bay. Blood-Scythe ended the whip-sword victim a moment later, and Ragna smirked at the last four. "Well? You guys wanna run? We might let you."

The remaining soldiers stared at the remains of their comrades. Bleached of all color, shaking and nauseous, they turned as one and fled. Ragna chuckled as they vanished down separate hallways. "So... how many'd you get?"

She glowered at him; it provided a good excuse to look away from the gore. "I refuse to treat this as a body count competition, especially considering I gave you my thoughts on killing these people already. Can we just move on, please?"

His smile fading, Ragna nodded. _Note to self; girlfriend does not like this shit_. "Right, sorry. Won't happen again. Although, there's usually a lot more than that; I guess they're planning on throwing everything at us on the way out now. Guess killing the Grim Reaper is more important than protecting their base for these bastards."

"Considering that soldiers are no doubt inbound from the rest of Ikaruga as we speak, probably."

"Alright, we gotta do this fast then. Follow me."

As he tried to speed off, Tsubaki caught his wrist. "Hold on a moment, I need to do something."

"Oh. Right. Go ahead, Tsu."

She took out her phone and dialed for Makoto. "Hey, Makoto? We're in."

* * *

><p>Standing outside of the Wadatsumi Librarium branch, Makoto smirked. "Hey, Noel! It's time to go!"<p>

"A-alright..." As she rose to her feet, Noel cast a furtive glance at the bag slung over her shoulder. On the surface, the wafer-thin devices looked like simple information drives. In reality, just one had the explosive power to scorch a city block. Two dozen of these bombs were overkill, courtesy of Kokonoe. "I... I think I can do this."

"Course you can. It'll be fine."

They approached the entrance, and a voice buzzed from a radio. "Halt. Identify yourselves."

"Private Makoto Nanaya of Intelligence and Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the ground forces." At Makoto's words, Noel twitched. _Why is she using our real names? We're wanted, aren't we_? The beastkin went on with zero regard for her friend. "We have uncovered information regarding the SS criminal Ragna the Bloodedge and the traitor Tsubaki Yayoi. If at all possible, we'd like to meet with a superior to pass this information on."

A moment of silence. "...Very well. We will lower the security field for your entry. A soldier will escort you to the office of the local Intelligence captain. You may enter."

"Thank you very much."

Makoto and a nervous Noel entered the lobby, where they were greeted with a several minute wait for their escort. Finally, a young man in the blue of the NOL's ground corps approached them. "Private Nanaya and Lieutenant Vermillion? Warrant officer Murray. I will be your escort."

"Alright, cool." As they followed him, Makoto drew as close to him as she could. _It would be best to keep him off guard. _"So, doing anything after your shift?"

While the man stuttered, she pressed a button hidden in her uniform.

* * *

><p>Having received Makoto's signal, Tager stared down the dozens of soldiers guarding the power generator, their weapons drawn. Scanning, analyzing, waiting for them to make the first move. They would not, of course; no one with a gram of sanity would try to rush down Sector Seven's Red Devil. He trudged forward, magnetic energy building up in his massive gauntlets. Once he was close enough—ten meters, by his approximation—the soldiers finally broke rank; half of them charged. <em>I'm sorry, but I have my orders. No survivors<em>. Tager drew a crackling fist back. "Magna Tech Wheel!"

He lunged forward and spun, an electric whirl and fist slam that ripped the first soldiers apart. The message was clear; to approach him would be to die. Of course, they had no reason to expect a blast of electricity to fly forth from him. The spark proved nonlethal on its own; however, those tagged by its magnetic resonance found themselves pulled towards the behemoth as he lunged forward, arms slashing to create a brief blade of energy. Those struck by it were the fortunate ones; two others were crushed as he brought his fists down, shattering them as though they were glass. One of the charging soldiers remained, desperate to rejoin those who had held their ground. Tager's orders couldn't allow for that. He extended a hand, relying on his magnetism to pull the unfortunate soul into his mitt. Once his screaming target was secured, Tager bounded into the air and smashed him into the earth.

Those remaining stared in fright, half their force having been obliterated in less than a minute. Their numbers were nothing before the might of the Red Devil.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em>? I mean, you said you aren't doing anything after your shift..."

The soldier, whose name Makoto had already forgotten, shook his head. "This is inappropriate, Private Nanaya. I command you to..."

With no warning, the lights cut out. Their escort had enough to time to acknowledge the fact he couldn't see a thing before Makoto unloaded a tonfa-enforced uppercut to his chin. The force of the blow shattered his jaw and launched him into the ceiling, cracking it. As he tumbled down with debris, Noel gave a shriek. "Ma-Makoto! Why'd you-"

"We can't exactly have him hanging around." Her Beastkin eyes adjusting to the darkness in moments, she asked, "So, remember the way to the Cauldron?"

"Yeah... um, Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"How come we were able to just walk in like that? I mean, we're wanted criminals..."

"I... kinda hacked their networks earlier. Erased the whole 'we're criminals' thing from their database, even if it is only temporarily, and we're not exactly as notorious as Ragna. So, they had no reason not to let us in." She gave Noel, stunned into silence by her friend's actions, a shove. "Well, anyways, we can't just stand here and talk, so get going! Power's not gonna be out all day!"

Noel nodded, although she did not want to go through with her mission. Not in the least. _Still...I have to do this..._ "Right. S-see you later, Makoto."

They raced off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>"No way. Luna isn't doing that."<p>

Bang slouched over at Platinum's defiance, hands slipping from his hips to hang limp at his sides. "Surely you're joking. This is a vital part of your shinobi training!"

"Um… it doesn't seem very vital to me…" As Sena took over, Platinum sat up out of her slouch and wiped sweat from her brow. An instant later, Luna seized control of the shared body once more. "And Luna doesn't wanna be your disciple anyways, you buffoon. Sena doesn't either, so stop bothering us with this crap already. We've been 'training' all day."

After a moment, Bang straightened up and crossed his arms with a sigh. Taokaka had followed his regimen without a second thought. And though he did so with great reluctance, Carl had done as Bang instructed without questioning it. But this Platinum… "Very well. I suppose we have been at this for some time now. Perhaps a meal of sorts is in order. Come with me!"

"Huh?" Platinum's head snapped up. "Are you going to buy us lunch here?"

"Of course! What kind of master would I be if I allowed my disciples to starve? Come, let us-"

"Mister Bang? Is that you?"

A child's voice startled Bang; he stifled his surprise in an instant and turned around. "Yes, it is I, the one and only… Master Carl? What brings you here?"

"I'm… looking for someone." Carl, with Nirvana right behind him, stepped towards Bang and paid no mind to Platinum's gawking. "You wouldn't happen to know where-"

"Hey, Bang! Who's the freaky midget?" Platinum sprinted right up to Carl, glaring first at him and then the oversized marionette. "And… and is that the _Nirvana_? What the hell is it doing here?"

Carl's blue eyes glittered with menace at her words. "Do not call my sister that. It's not her name."

"Your sister?" Platinum stepped away from the boy, eye twitching. "Bang, get the crazy kid away from Luna. It might be contagious."

"I assure you, Carl is perfectly sane; that doll is indeed his sister, Ada." Bang prepared himself to break up any sort of scuffle between his 'disciples'. "I must apologize for Luna's… I mean, Platinum's behavior, Master Carl."

"She's like that with everyone." Sena's words brought a squawk of surprise from Carl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sena. Me and Luna kinda share this body."

"I… see." Shaking off his confusion, Carl smiled and extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Carl Clover."

"Whatever. That thing's really your sister, then?" Ignoring the offered handshake, Platinum stared up into Nirvana's blank face. "Freakin' weird. Oh well, Luna and Sena aren't exactly normal, either. So, gonna tell us who you're looking for?"

"Oh, right. There are a few people, actually. I'll take it neither of you know where my father, Relius Clover, is?"

"_That _guy's your father?" Dumbstruck, Platinum looked over at Nirvana. _So that's how shorty's sister wound up as Nirvana. Damn nutso freak._ "Master Jubei said he was in Kagutsuchi a while ago, but he's probably moved on."

"Yes, he has. Miss Rachel informed me he should be in Ikaruga. Would you happen to know anything, Mister Bang?"

Bang shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not know this 'Relius'."

"Very well, then. May I ask if you know the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge or Tsubaki Yayoi, then?"

"M-Miss Tsubaki?" Bang shook his head. "I do not know where either of them are. However, I can tell you that the two were traveling together some time ago."

Carl frowned. "So, Miss Tsubaki _is_ in league with Ragna..."

"You worry that she has been corrupted by him?" Bang chuckled. "Then allow me to put your fears at ease; they were merely traveling together to bring Taokaka to a hospital! I am certain Tsubaki had nothing to do with that dastardly villain after that; a woman who believes so strongly in justice as her-"

"Went and made out with him a few days later."

"_Wha_?"

Platinum grinned as Bang nearly fell over at her words. "Seriously. Luna walked in on them sucking face. It was _disgusting_. So yeah. Totally an item now. She has no damn taste at all."

"Miss Tsubaki... has fallen in love with the Grim Reaper?" Snarling, Bang clenched his fists. "Impossible. To think that one as devoted to justice as her has been poisoned by that vile man... or was she tricking me to avoid her own fate? Either way, I, Bang Shishigami, will not abide by this! I swear I shall bring both to the..."

Words, a memory, came back to him. _So, you attack people, even if you have no proof of wrongdoing. You're no more a hero than the criminals you hunt._ After remaining still for several moments, he crossed his arms and chuckled. "No. I told her I would take her words to heart, and I am a man of my word. There must be a reason for their comradeship; I will not assume the worst just yet. I will only act if-"

"Will stop rambling nonsense, you geezer?" Platinum clutched her head. "You're giving Luna a headache."

"Well, um..." More than a bit disconcerted by Bang, Carl took a step forward and bowed his head. "Thank you very much for your help, Mister Bang. Let's go, sis."

"Wait, Master Carl!" As the boy turned to leave, Bang sprinted after him and grabbed his shoulder. "I was thinking you could help me with my training. It is likely we would travel through Ikaruga in search of the son of my late Lord Tenjou; there's a chance we could find your father."

"Um... your training? Aren't you usually the one training me?"

"Well, yes. I suppose. However, Platinum has informed me that I possess a Nox Nyctores."

Carl's eyes widened. "You... you have a Nox Nyctores, Mister Bang? Um, if you don't mind, could I borrow it? I promise I'd give it back."

Platinum stepped towards him, gripping her staff. "Are you crazy, short stuff? Why should the old man let you use Rettenjou?"

Behind Carl, Nirvana shifted, spikes edging out of her hands. "I... can't tell you. I just really need it for something important."

"Of course you could borrow it, my cute disciple!" Bang grinned down at him. "I see no reason not to trust you. There is just one problem, however."

"And what might that be?"

"We... don't actually know what the Nox is. As soon as we solve that problem, however, you may use it."

"I see." Carl turned around. "Well then, I will join you in your training, Mister Bang."

_Ada... we may have found a way..._

* * *

><p>"Out of the question, Terumi."<p>

Hazama put on a look of false sadness. "Aww… why not, Relius? I mean, there's nothing wrong with a good old-fashioned slaughter now, is there?"

"That is not the reason you will not join us in Ikaruga." Relius sauntered over to a glass tank. Inside, a naked girl floated in some manner of liquid, horrendous gashes crisscrossing her body. The remains of the 13th Murakumo Unit in a state of regeneration. "At the moment, you are a liability should the Beast make his presence known in Yabiko; your role in this play must diminish."

"Pfft. You're telling me I can't do shit because of _Rags_?" Chuckling, Hazama went to stand beside the taller man, staring at the white haired girl with hungry eyes. "Piece of shit got lucky. Next time-"

"I find it highly unlikely you could solve the Idea Engine. As long as the Beast has such a weapon, you cannot hope to defeat him."

"Whatever. I'm not missing a chance to carve people up." He smirked at Relius. "Aw, but you get dissect them, don't you? Now how is-"

"You _will_ defer to me from here on out, Terumi." Relius looked away from the Murakumo to glare at Hazama. "Your… follies in Kagutsuchi very nearly brought ruin to our plans, even though they could have been undone by the continuum shift. Your methods are far too chaotic."

"Yes, because you need to be _rational_ to kill-"

"We cannot predict the outcome of the Ikaruga experiment. You are too vital to the unfurling of this plan to risk losing you to the Beast. This empty shell… Ikaruga will provide the ideal testing grounds for her."

"Hm? That _doll_ is heading to Ikaruga, while I get to rot in here in Ookoto?"

"Yes. This discussion is over. Should the 13th Prime Field Device perform acceptably in Yabiko, we shall move on to the next stage of Ter-"

"Captain Hazama?" A blue-clad soldier entered, forcing Relius to fall silent. "Ragna the Bloodedge is attacking the Kazamotsu Librarium branch as we speak. Also, there are reports of a total power outage in Wadatsumi. However, we find it doubtful that the incidents…"

"That's good enough." Hazama smirked at Relius. "Well, guess I'm gonna get some action after all."

"I cannot allow you to fight the Beast, Terumi. Have you not heard-"

"Oh, don't worry; I left a special someone in Kazamotsu just for Raggy and especially for his girlfriend. I just wish I could see her freeze up at fighting one of her heroes. No, I've got better plans… oh, by the way."

The messenger shivered when he saw Hazama's snake-like eyes. "Y-yes, Captain Hazama?"

"I think you heard a bit too much. So let's play a little game." Hazama snickered as he drew a knife, reveling in the soldier's building terror. "Can _you_ outrun the chain? Let's find _out_!"

* * *

><p>Makoto stared at the steel door before her. While most of the Intelligence department had cleared out in the chaos of the blackout, the local captain had sealed himself in his office. <em>Damn it, of course the only one that really matters has to be paranoid. Oh well, can't be helped<em>. After taking a step back, she clashed her tonfas together, grinding them like flints. A sphere of energy formed between them, and she punched it before it could fade away. The ball launched forward like a comet into the door, blasting it off its hinges. The man inside didn't even have time to look up before the door plowed into his head, slamming him to the ground. Makoto cocked her head. "Huh. That works."

She tiptoed into the office to search. Within in five minutes, she had what she was looking for. Her eyes narrowed as she read the file. "So... Yabiko's the target, huh?"

"Okay, right next… I think…" Noel meandered her way through the labyrinthine halls as soldiers pushed by her, too set on fixing the blackout to bother wondering about her. After she pushed through what felt like the thousandth door since splitting up with Makoto, her eyes lit up. "There it is. I… I can do this…"

Thinking back to the bombs in her bag, she took a step towards the waiting elevator. And then a thought struck her, and she was left wondering how such an obvious flaw in the plan went overlooked. Taking out her radio, she dialed and said, "Um… Makoto? How am I supposed to get to the Cauldron with the power out?"

"What do you mean, Noel?" Makoto failed to drown out the sound of crumpling paper. "Please don't tell me you're too scared to go through with this."

"No, that's not it at all. There's an elevator to the Cauldron, and… well…"

"You and Ragna said nothing about an elevator."

"S-Sorry! It totally slipped my mind!"

Makoto sighed. "Okay, how's this. Blow up the elevator and jump down the shaft."

"_Eh_? No! I'd die!"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you'd survive. It can't be that long a drop."

"I-I'm pretty sure it is. And how would I get back up?"

"Just use a hover Ars."

"Uh… Makoto? Only the Air Corps know how to use those. And besides, hovering isn't the same thing as flying."

"Oh, right. Crap. Well, guess we're screwed then."

"U-um… what should I do?"

"Set a few bombs around the elevator. Head back to the entrance. Spread out the rest of the bombs on the way back; if we can't destroy the Cauldron, we should at least destroy as much of the branch as we can. Set them on remote, not timer, unless you want us to be caught in the blast as well. Think you can do that?"

"…I… I g-guess so…"

_"_All right, cool. Meet you back at the entrance, Noelly."

Nodding, Noel shut off her radio and crouched at the edge of the elevator. As she slipped one of her explosives into the gap between the metal platform and the wall, she shivered. _I have a really, __**really**__ bad feeling about this…_

* * *

><p>"This is seriously starting to creep me out, Ragna." Tsubaki cast nervous glances to either side as she followed Ragna. "There's no one here. At <em>all<em>, besides those soldiers earlier. This isn't right."

"Yeah, I know. They're probably waiting outside for us to finish. Just shows how screwed up their priorities are." They passed through an archway into a brilliant white room. With no warning, a fireball flew out from behind a pillar. Ragna's eyes widened. "The hell?"

He slashed at the blaze with Blood-Scythe, dispersing it but singeing his gloves in the process. From behind the column, a dark figure floated towards them. A ring of revolving flames sprouted around Phantom and Tsubaki readied Izayoi. "Nine. Jubei should be the one to free you from whatever Relius did."

"But as long as you're coming after us, guess we get to do the honors!" Ragna charged at the specter; the flames around her expanded, engulfing him for a moment. Embers falling around him, Ragna dropped to his knees, growling. "Ain't gonna work twice, bitch! Eat this!"

The power of the Azure, in the form of a serpentine head, rose up from the ground. It fell well short of its target, who retaliated with a white streak of lightning. As Ragna cried out and gripped his shoulder, Tsubaki took to the air. Counting on her weapon to keep her aloft long enough, she descended upon Phantom with wings unfurling from her book. The dark figure vanished, teleporting to the other end of the room in instant. The blazing circle came to life once more and Tsubaki raised her shield. "Have any ideas, Ragna?"

"Tch. Yeah right. That damn fire ring's gonna keep us from getting close enough to actually hit her." Nonetheless, he took to his feet, Blood-Scythe readied. "Don't mean I ain't gonna try, though. Carnage Scissors!"

He rocketed forward, a blur of black. Tsubaki fought the urge to grab her forehead as the river of fire blew him to the side in flames. After rolling over to put out the flames, he launched himself again, an aerial strike in an attempt to get over the burning wall. A fireball flew from Phantom, and he skittered over to Tsubaki's feet. "God… _dammit_… Restriction 66-"

"Don't even think about that, Ragna." Tsubaki pulled him to his feet as her shield blocked an incoming fireball. "I'll send her your way; you'll know what to do."

"Huh? The hell are…" Ragna trailed off as Tsubaki, paying no mind to him, darted towards Phantom, passing to her left at great speed. The phantasm whirled around to toss a fireball in Tsubaki's direction. After ducking it, Tsubaki dashed forward. Her shield hovered to her left, blocking the rotating flames enough for her to slip by for a slash across Phantom's chest. She followed it up with a powerful cut that sent Phantom bouncing towards Ragna. As soon as she was close enough, Ragna roared and launched skyward, Blood-Scythe dragging her with him. At the apex of his bound, he delivered as strong a punch as he could, sending her back to Tsubaki. The hovering book-shield slammed into Phantom, holding her in place with an energy matrix as Tsubaki hurled a mass of light at her. She twitched in the attack's burning grip and warped away the moment it ended. Ragna sprinted over to Tsubaki's side, preparing for whatever Phantom threw at them next. "Gotta say, your theoretical ideas work out pretty damn nicely."

"Thanks, but now's not the time." Across from them, Phantom hovered replete of swirling flames. Seals flashed around her, and Ragna and Tsubaki braced themselves. Once the seals stopped, Ragna dared to glance around. Nothing had happened, as far as he could tell…

Without warning, Tsubaki shrieked and fell to her knees. He tried to reach out, grab her shoulder, ask her what was wrong… he couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Aching pain erupted in his head and right arm, and his hand twisted into a great claw. Against his will, it stretched out for Tsubaki, dark energies flowing from it. He tried to yell out something, _anything_, but no part of him was under his command any more. As the rest of his body turned black and a crimson veil coated his vision, the claw gripped her, squeezed…

"Ragna! Snap out of it!"

In an instant, his surroundings were completely different. Marble statues lined a forest green hallway and he was gazing up at the ceiling, a warm grip holding him in place. He twisted his head, mercifully under his control again, to see Tsubaki. Unharmed, but looking like she was about to cry. Scorch marks marred her crimson jacket. Pain stabbed into his head, and he gripped his temple. "What… what the hell just…"

"You… you were caught by Nine's illusions. An attempt to shatter your mind by showing your deepest fears" After lowering him to the ground, she hugged him tight, tears leaking out. "I was, too, but I managed to break free of them. You, on the other hand…"

"Had no idea what the hell was going on." Feeling weak, he leaned on her. "Don't tell me what you saw; if it's anything like what she did to me…"

"I have no intention of recounting that." She pulled both herself and Ragna to their feet. "Come on, we need to get out of here before Nine catches up; there's no way we can destroy the Cauldron with her guarding it."

"Huh?" Ragna did not resist as Tsubaki took him by the hand and pulled him along. "What happened, anyways?"

"I stood by you to block any attempts Nine made to kill you, but as soon as I realized you weren't breaking out of her spell anytime soon…" Her pace slowed. "I… used Izayoi to blind her so we could escape."

"…Hell. You alright?"

"My sight's still fine, if that's what you mean. Any more use of it like that and… well, I'm not sure. I'll only use it when absolutely necessary."

"Good."

As they approached the arched entryway to the branch, they slowed down further. Waiting outside were legions of blue and green uniforms. And hovering in the sky, sleek and metallic ships bearing the crest of the NOL Air Corps waited, weapons trained on the entrance of the branch. Ragna's eyes widened as, for the time in his life, he felt terror at the hordes of Library dogs waiting to get a bite out of him. _Shebalves? They're actually sending Shebalves after us? Shit …_

"Ragna the Bloodedge. Tsubaki Yayoi." The same voice as before rang out. "You have no hope of victory. Surrender now and you will at least be given a trial."

As he felt Tsubaki's terrified eyes turn to him, he forced a chuckle and stepped forward. "Bring it on, you sons of bitches!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For anyone worried about having trouble keeping track of who's in what city, don't worry; pretty much everyone's going to end up in the same place fairly soon.**


	4. Get Away

With a shiver, Noel slipped a razor-thin bomb under a door, as slow as she could. _I... I can't believe I'm doing this... I think I'll have Makoto press the detonator... oh, why do I have to do this?_ Explosive planted, she continued on her way through the darkened corridors, hoping she was heading the right way. _Where is everyone, anyways? There were so many soldiers here a few minutes ago, but now there's no one... is this a trap? No, they shouldn't know we're here..._

A voice rang out. "Noel! Is that you?"

"Makoto!" She dashed over to Makoto, joining her side in an instant. "I-I've been leaving the bombs around like you said... um... do I have to..."

"I'll explode 'em, don't worry. Honestly, I was kinda hoping I'd get to do that..." She shook her head. "Well, I got what I need. However, I think they know we're here. So, um..._run_. We'll deal with the security barrier when we need to."

Without waiting for a response, Makoto grabbed Noel's wrist and snatched her bag away. Noel whined as she was pulled after her friend. After a few minutes, the entrance came into view and Makoto stopped, crouching. She opened the bag and grabbed the lone remaining explosive. "Just one left, huh? Nice work. Okay, if I'm right about this being a trap, I guess the soldiers are waiting just outside. So what do you say we make our greeting a little... explosive?"

"Ooh, random violence! I've gotta say, Private Nanaya, I absolutely _love _the way you think!" Makoto jumped and Noel squeaked as a figure in black appeared from thin air in the archway. Hazama chuckled as he advanced, drawing knives. "And Kusanagi! Er, um, Noel. Still as pathetic as ever! I've gotta say... having ol' Rags act as a diversion? Not a bad plan... for a couple of mere tools."

* * *

><p>"Ragna, there's no way we can win this." Tsubaki surveyed the hundreds of soldiers stationed around them. <em>Even if we could take out the soldiers, the Shebalves are out of our range entirely. What do we do…? <em>"Stop with the bravado."

Ragna turned to glare at her. "So, we just surrender and head off to our execution? I'm going down fighting, thank you."

"Of course not." Noting that soldiers had relaxed for the moment, she gripped his shoulder. "We need to _think_, not just charge blindly at an entire legion."

"Okay. We run back into the branch and get destroyed by that damn phantom, or I use the Azure and possibly end the god damn world. Because I don't see any other way."

"Leave it to me. I'm not gonna like it, but… stay close. And just trust me." She walked towards the waiting soldiers, who braced themselves again. _This is not going to be pleasant…_ To Ragna's shock, she lifted her hands into the air in surrender. The action caught the soldiers off-guard, stunning them for a moment. That was all she needed to summon her book to hover over her head and open. Their surroundings darkened into abyssal black, all light sucked into Izayoi.

"The hell-" Ragna's surprise was cut off by Tsubaki grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the chaos. Or at least, he _hoped_ it was Tsubaki. _What the hell is going on? I can't see a damn… thing… _"You _didn't_."

"I did."

"But… your sight…"

"I'd rather be blind than dead. We're almost through; the soldiers have no idea what's going on."

"…You coulda at least warned me you were gonna use Izayoi."

"And lost the element of surprise? I'm taking us into an alley; we need to stay out of the Air Corps' sight."

A few moments later, the blanket of darkness vanished as Ragna's sight returned. He almost wished it hadn't. Tsubaki crouched beside him, clutching her face and wearing the deepest wince Ragna had ever seen. He dropped to his knees, pulling her into an embrace. "Hey! You alright?"

"…I can still see. It's a bit blurry, but…" Putting the pain streaking through her eyes out of her mind as much as she could, Tsubaki took to her feet with a slight tremble. "We… we need to get out of here. Now."

Ragna nodded. "Follow me; I'll cut down anyone in our path."

"…Alright." Her sight focusing a bit, she followed Ragna through meandering alleys. No soldiers accosted them, but the ships streaking above told her that yes, they were searching by now. "Heading anywhere in particular?"

"Tch. Yeah right. I ain't got a damn idea what this city's like. I'm just trying to get to the outer gates so we can get outta here."

"…You do realize that they'll be watching for us to do that, right? If they really have called in soldiers from other cities, they can easily block off all exits."

Panting, Ragna slowed to a halt between white-walled houses. "So, what do we do, then? You are _not_ using Izayoi like that again."

After placing a hand on his shoulder, Tsubaki lowered herself into a crouch, bringing Ragna with her. As a pair of Shebalves roared overhead, she pulled out the orb-shaped map Kokonoe had given her. "We head to a port and see if we can't fly to Wadatsumi. Of course, public transportation is probably shut down, so we'd need to hijack a vessel of some sort."

Ragna stared at her. "…Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tsubaki? 'Cause there's no way in hell she'd go for that."

In spite of the situation, Tsubaki gave him a wry smirk. "Very funny. But it's like Tager said; this is essentially a war on the Library. As far as I'm concerned, anything that doesn't harm civilians is fair game."

"Damn. Didn't expect… be quiet." Hurried footsteps filled the silence and Ragna snarled. _Well, shit. Better deal with this. _Motioning for Tsubaki to stay where she was, he crept towards the turn in the alley, listening for the perfect time… As soon as the unfortunate soldier turned the corner, Blood-Scythe decapitated him. As Tsubaki stifled a shriek, four green-clad officers came around. Hovering. Ragna growled as he rose off the ground; _all flying does for you bastards is make it easier for me to get you with Inferno Divider_. His sword gashed one of the Air Corps soldiers; a flipping kick sent another to the ground. In the corner of his eye, he saw one of the survivors aim a crossbow at Tsubaki. A bolt launched a moment before Ragna could down him with a darkness-coated slash. Time seemed to stand still for Ragna as he tossed a worried glance over at Tsubaki. Her shield blocked the arrow, smoke rising from where the bolt lay on the ground. The final soldier hovered back the way he came, no doubt not wanting to become a red smear on the pavement. After finished the writhing soldier he'd kicked with a stab to the chest, Ragna raced over to Tsubaki. "We gotta go. _Now_. No doubt that shithead contacted whoever's in charge of the Shebalves. They'll be on our asses in a minute."

As she followed Ragna ever closer to the outer sectors of Kazamotsu, Tsubaki shook her head. "We're in a residential district. They're not about to fire on us."

"You willing to bet your life on that?"

"…No."

"Kay then." No sooner had he said that than one of the shiny green ships appeared over the alleys. It raced towards them like a mechanical hawk in hunt, and something streaked from its underside. With a shriek, Tsubaki hurled her shield forward as Ragna grabbed her around the waist and flung himself to the side. As they skittered along the rough street, an explosion deafened them. Smoke and dust billowed where the missile had exploded against the book and houses on either side of them collapsed into rubble. Ragna just managed to drag Tsubaki away before she could be crushed by debris. Panting as the Shebalve flew off, he lay in the street. Blood trickled from his forehead, brought forth by concrete shrapnel. "You alright, Tsu?"

No answer came, and he felt his heart clench as he sat up. Tsubaki sat catatonic, jacket scorched by the blaze and a great wound on the side of her face. Tears mingled with blood as she shook her head. "They… they actually…"

Ragna's arms came to rest around her waist, but she paid them no mind as she threw a punch at the ground. "That damn _bastard_! I swear, if I ever meet whoever did that-"

"You'll kill 'em, I got it." Ragna forced her up. "But we gotta get going; they ain't gonna stop their manhunt until they know we're either outta the city or dead."

Shaking with rage, she nodded. She ground her teeth as she wiped away blood with a handkerchief. _They're willing to cause collateral damage and civilian deaths to get us. And to think I once thought of these people as protectors… it makes me sick to know I once served them. _"We need to find a place to rest. I want to plan a route to the nearest port."

"We ain't got the time for that." Ragna glared up at the ships stalking the sky. "We gotta keep moving. Come on."

* * *

><p>Litchi frowned at the blond man seated across from her as, for the nth time since they had departed for Yabiko, quiet giggles of insanity slipped from his lips. The Hero of Ikaruga, Jin Kisaragi, was totally insane as far as she was concerned. She hated that the Imperator and Hazama had decided she would work alongside this man. Although, truth be told, she hated following their orders in the first place. But, if it helped pave the way for Arakune's salvation, she would listen and obey without question. "So, Major Kisaragi. May I ask what's so funny?"<p>

The sneer that answered her froze any further questions. "None of your business."

"…Very well, then." She shook her head. _There is just no talking to this man; if he isn't murderous, he's contemptuous. Unfortunately, it's still another hour before we arrive in Yabiko_. "Is there any chance that Captain Hazama told you the reason we're to shut down all communications in Yabiko?"

He scowled, but saw no reason not to answer. "We are to silence transmissions in an effort to root out suspected Sector Seven splinter cells. That is your task. Once that is complete, I am supposed to locate an actual cell and kill everyone except for the leader, whom I capture. Did Captain Hazama not tell you this?"

"…No. He didn't." Pursing her lips, Litchi rubbed her chin in thought. _This… something's wrong about this… _"Major Kisaragi. May I ask your thoughts on this mission?"

"Why do you care?"

"I… don't trust anything that Hazama says. Honestly, I find it much more likely that they're isolating Yabiko in order to-"

"You believe this to be an act of war?" The grin that crept onto Jin's face left Litchi nauseous. "If it is, so be it. I'll just have to kill anyone who gets in my way. And if my brother shows up-"

"Of course. I should have known Ragna had something to do with how you've been acting. Sorry for thinking you could be reasonable." She turned her body away from him, deciding it wasn't worth talking to him. _Unfortunately, once silence falls on Yabiko in two days, it'll be all him. What can I do…?_

_I hope my loyalty truly will help you in some way, Lotte…_

* * *

><p>"Tools, huh?" Makoto narrowed her eyes at Hazama as she juggled the bomb in one hand. Next to her, Noel didn't know if she should be more terrified by her former captain or the fact her friend was so casual with a high-grade explosive. "And what do you mean by that, Captain?"<p>

"I thought that should be obvious." Hazama lowered the brim of his hat, hiding his feral eyes. "What else do you call garbage lives created to serve humanity? I, for one, can't see them as actual people. I hope you don't disagree, Private."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly disagree with my captain. But…" Makoto cocked her head in mock thought. "By your own definition, wouldn't that make _you_ not a person? I mean, Colonel Relius _did_ create your body, right, Terumi?"

"What are you talking about?" As much as he'd love to take amusement in Noel's utter confusion, Makoto's words stunned Hazama. _How the hell can she know about_…_?_ "I think your information gathering may be… less than adequate, Private Nanaya. Hm, that's a bit of a problem for an Intelligence officer, isn't it?"

"Oh, it would be, but I don't think my information is wrong. In fact, considering some of the stuff I've dug up…" Makoto allowed herself a smirk. "What should I call you, anyways? Captain? Hazama? Terumi? Or, maybe… Kazuma?"

"…You know _way _too god damn much for your own good, you subhuman bitch." All amusement verbally tormenting his prey brought to Hazama had been erased. "I think any usefulness you may have had, meager though it was, has just v_anished_. Why don't we see if beastkins actually have souls? My money's on no, they do-"

"O-optic Barrel!" A long pistol appeared in Noel's hand and, in her panic, she did the first thing that came to mind. An explosion erupted in Hazama's face, blowing him back. Panting, Noel lowered her weapon as the second half of Bolverk materialized. "I… I…"

"What the _hell_? When did you get your little toys back?" Snarling, Hazama sat up. "Did the stupid vampire actually manage to salvage Bolverk? Gotta say, even she can impress me every once in a while. Unfortunately, you're just a pawn who's outlived her usefulness. Thank you for your services, now _die_."

He launched a chain at Noel's face; she felt her consciousness slip as Bolverk took over. She raised a gun to block Ouroboros and flipped towards him, explosions ripping out of her weapons. She moved as though she was dancing, a fluid series of melee strikes as guided by Bolverk. As she finished by pressing a gun against his Hazama's chest and pulling the trigger for another explosion, Makoto launched a sphere of energy. After sidestepping the shot, Hazama flipped around, kicking Noel into the air. Makoto ducked down and spun forward to sweep out his legs with her tail. However, her loose Intelligence uniform got tangled by the revolutions and she fell on her face. "Gah! Stupid coat thingy…"

Chuckling, Hazama clapped. "Bravo! Got any other tricks, or should we just move on to the grand fina—whoa there!"

Noel slid forward and blasted Hazama's legs, dropping him to the ground. She rose and delivered a series of shots before he could find his footing again. Once the barrage ended, a chain extended from Hazama's knife to pull him to the ceiling. Shaking her head, Makoto threw off her coat and slipped her bomb into her top. "Yeah, you could say I've still got a few tricks on hand."

Hazama smirked at her general lack of clothing as he dropped to the floor. "A license to strip? Nice show, but I don't have a tip for you. Sorry."

"Sh-shut up!" Noel launched another ranged blast in Hazama's face and raced after him. He jumped her low swipe of Bolverk, delivering a kick to her head as he did so. To his surprise, she launched into a flipping kick of her own that tossed him into the air. "Don't talk about Makoto like that!"

Before Hazama could take a jab at her for defending her friend, Makoto delivered an uppercut to his jaw before sending him to the floor with another punch. Shattered tiles flew as a crater formed from the impact. Rubbing his head, Hazama jumped to his feet just as Noel entered another flurry of Bolverk-led attacks. Smirking, he bobbed and weaved around her assault before grabbing the front of her uniform. "Question. How do you consider yourself a woman without having anything resembling a proper rack?"

"_EH_?" Battle spirit stunned for a moment, Noel froze up. Hazama smirked as he lunged to rip out her throat…

"Don't think so, sicko!" Makoto dropped from above, separating Hazama from his prey. "Somehow, I don't think you really have time to comment on her boobs."

"Pretty sure those are closer to, ah, indentations."

"…Shut up and die."

Makoto threw a straight punch at his face. Even though he blocked the blow with his knife and sliced open her hand, he still slid back a foot. From behind Makoto, Noel charged forward and whipped with a pistol, catching Hazama off-guard. Bolverk twisted into a mini-gun larger than herself and she thrust it against Hazama's abdomen. "It…"

Bullets ripped from the mammoth weapon, blowing Hazama up against a wall and drilling him into it. Bolverk shifted into a missile launcher. Hazama was only able to stare as Noel released the rocket. "_IT DOESN'T MATTER_!"

As an explosion enveloped the madman, Makoto rolled her eyes. "Are you still on about what he said?"

Sniffling, Noel hung her head as her guns turned back to normal. "…it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter…"

"It does matter and you suck because of your bust size." Noel didn't have time to gasp as Hazama hurled Ouroboros down at her, catching her shoulder. "Now die, you insipid little bitch!"

The chain pulled him down towards her as he prepared a knife. Makoto would have none of it; she threw an uppercut out of her crouch to send him up against the ceiling. Before he had even begun to fall, she jumped into the air. "This is for being a perverted, evil jackass! Big Bang Smash!"

A nebulous turquoise fist, roughly the size of a truck, accompanied her punch and slammed Hazama against the wall. Choking, he glanced up at the charging beastkin. "And this is for being mere _imitations_ of life."

He spun around and kicked, angling it so that instead of tossing Makoto against the ceiling, she flew right into Noel. Both careened back, a trail of broken tiles marking their path. While Noel lay panting, Makoto got right up. _Um. Ow. Kay, not winning this._ "Imitation of life, huh?"

"…Yeah, that sounds about right."

"So because my kind exists because of humans screwing around, that makes me an imitation in your book." As Noel, woozy, stumbled to her feet, Makoto chuckled. "Fine with me. It's not like I can really take a ghost seriously when it comes to this kinda stuff."

"Hm… I suppose you might have a point." Hazama cackled. "Oh, why am I even bothering discussing this shit with you? You're both gonna see what it's like to be a ghost in a minute, anyways! Then none of us will have the right to judge what a stupid concept life is!"

"…Yeah, you may be right." Pulling out her bomb, Makoto juggled it again. "Do you have any idea what this is? I'll give you a hint; if I press a button, all three of us will be kinda dead. Oh, and there's two dozen of them spread around this place. Wanna go on?"

Hazama snarled as he took a step back. "You stupid…! You'd die; I'd just have to get a new body! What the hell would you accomplish?"

With a snicker, Makoto pressed a button on the device's end. "Just as I thought. You're terrified. Destroying Kazuma would be a serious hindrance to you, wouldn't it?"

For the first time in recent history, Terumi found himself truly terrified. _This little bitch…she couldn't even begin to stand against me in a fight, yet she's managed to force a goddamn stalemate with her bomb? Shit… I'm gonna kill her! _"You underhanded bitch… you wouldn't."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I would. I wish Noel wasn't here, but…"

Though shocked by Makoto's actions and feeling as though she had a migraine, Noel stepped beside her friend. "Leave now, Terumi."

"Yes, because I'm gonna listen to something I helped create. How 'bout you put the bomb away and we can settle this like rational-"

Makoto darted forward and hurled the bomb, tossing it like a discus. In his shock, Hazama lost track of the tiny object as it clattered somewhere near the entrance. _Blowing up the security barrier? Shit, I gotta_… "Well, um, bye."

As Hazama vanished into darkness, Makoto grabbed Noel's wrist and dragged her deeper into the building. Noel tried to tug her arm free to no avail. "Makoto! What are you _doing_?"

"I set that bomb to go off in thirty seconds. We gotta get away!"

"_Wha_?" In light of such knowledge, she stopped trying to resist. Seconds later, a sound akin to a meteor crashing to the earth shook the building and smoke filled the hallway they were in. In spite of the choking fog, Makoto said, "Noel… you can use… that machine gun thingy…again, right?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

Instead of answering, Makoto kneeled down. "Climb onto my… shoulders. We're gonna bust… through whatever trap they've got set outside."

Paling, Noel complied. As soon as Noel was positioned, Makoto took hold of her calves and stood up. "Ready?"

Noel nodded, preparing Bolverk for the transformation. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Don't fire until you actually see someone, 'kay?"

By all logic, there was no way Makoto should have been able to run as fast as she did. Between the girl with the giant gun serving as a shoulder-mounted cannon and the smoke choking them, she should have been slowed to a virtual crawl. Instead, she burned past the rubble, her keen eyes making out the exit, still intact enough for her to slip through. Once Makoto had jumped the broken concrete in her way, Noel prepared to fire on the armies of the NOL. She froze when she realized that many of the soldiers were already treating those wounded by the blast and thus were no threat. By the time they had soldiers on their tail, Makoto had pulled a detonator from somewhere. "And… click."

The Wadatsumi Librarium headquarters erupted into flames.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki shrieked as a missile exploded mere meters away, destroying what looked like an apartment complex. Shielding herself from the debris with an arm, she pulled Ragna to the side. "They're just blasting random areas now. They don't… I'm gonna… never mind."<p>

"Whatever it is, I'm with you." He eyed a nearby building, adorned with the green crest of the Air Corps. "There's the port. We gotta get there… somehow… you know, without the two dozen Shebalves swarming around blowing it to hell."

"…You know, just from watching them, I think only a few Shebalves are actually doing the bombings. Considering that most soldiers of the Library really do have good intentions…"

"Doesn't mean you can trust them. Let's move." Taking her wrist, he took off past the destroyed buildings, making sure to stay out of the ground force's sight. She whined as she stumbled behind him, but decided she may as well go with it. Another rocket exploded a good distance away, and the culprit towards the port. Ragna smirked. "Guess he's gotta refuel. What do you say we exact some revenge on the trigger-happy son of a bitch?"

Tsubaki's eyes glowed like azure wildfires as she nodded. "Gladly."

"Awesome. You can do the honors, if you want." They barreled towards the port, but came to a stop well before it. Several dozen soldiers patrolled the entrance, leaving Ragna to clench a fist. "God damn it. Shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy. Got any ideas?"

Tsubaki nodded, stepping forward as her book hovered over her head. "Yes, I-"

"No, you are _not_ pulling that shit again!" The ferocity of his words shocked her, and she turned a fearful gaze his way. He caressed her cheek to calm her. "There's gotta be another way besides you risking your damn life. I can't lose you."

She held her gaze for a moment longer before nodding, lowering her head as she sunk against him. The ache in her eyes ended any further thoughts of using Izayoi. "Fine. Have any better ideas?"

"…Not really." He sighed. "Shit, this is bad… the moment they see us, we'll have an entire squadron of Shebalves on our asses. We can't just barge through…"

Tsubaki turned back to examine the port. The only soldiers were stationed at its entrance. "Is there any way we could enter from the side?"

"That would involve dashing across a wide-open space where we'd be spotted in a second; we need to stay near cover. But if we could get to the side with them seeing us? Maybe."

"Use your concealment Ars."

"Huh?"

"Like you did when we were traveling. If we get close, they'll probably notice us, but for just running out in the open…"

Ragna blinked before gripping her in a rough hug and chuckling. "You're a freaking genius, and I'm a damned idiot."

She returned his smirk. "Funny how we overlook the most obvious solutions. And no, I wouldn't say you're an idiot."

"…You sure?"

"You just don't use _this_…" She gave him a playful rap on the head. "Often enough."

"Don't need to; not with you around, at least." Taking her hand in his left one, Ragna raised his right fist, muttering. The Azure Grimoire gave off its glow and a crimson seal appeared in the air. Without any hesitation, he bolted through it, pulling Tsubaki with him. Though surprised, she caught her wits and matched his pace. _Guess he didn't want anyone seeing the glow of his Ars_. They raced across the empty expanse of pavement to the side of the green dome. Ahead of them, a two-man patrol disappeared around the corner. Dispelling his Ars, Ragna peered at a door… and proceeded to smash it down with Blood-Scythe. Before Tsubaki could hope to object, he dragged her inside. "Okay, we're in."

"And anyone can follow us." She shook her head. _Would you please think things through every once in a while_? "But, yes. I suppose we are. Come on, that pilot is probably nearly ready to take off again."

Unlike Ragna, Tsubaki did not feel a need to grab her partner before scurrying off through angular white corridors. It did not take long for them to reach an expansive hangar. A lone Shebalve awaited them. Crouching to avoid being seen, Tsubaki fought down the temptation to jump over the steel rail and ambush the pilot. Three other Air Corps officers paced around; it took one to blow their escape to hell. Ragna observed them, smirking. "These guys are way too close together. We're gonna jump down, take out two of them with one stroke, then you're gonna kill the pilot while I deal with the last bastard. Sound good?"

"Perfect." She peered over the rail. It looked to be a twenty foot drop onto hard pavement. _Of course, with Izayoi…_ "On three?"

"Too long, we're going now."

Ragna flung himself over the wall, diving down at his soldier of choice. A moment later, Tsubaki followed. As she fell, watching Ragna impale his target, her book opened and a ball of light floated down, slowing her descent and stunning the soldier. Upon landing, she delivered a stab straight through his chest and dashed towards the Shebalve. Her eyes widened as a crossbow bolt flew at her, the pilot reacting faster than she had expected. Her shield failed to intercept it, and it plunged into her left shoulder, digging down to the bone. Its fiery aura served to increase the resultant agony as it blackened and cracked the skin around her shoulder. Behind her, Ragna roared; whether it was him delivering a death blow or a reaction to her wound, she couldn't tell. _A few inches to the side, and I'd be dead_. Snarling, she drew upon light for a moment… "Aequum!"

She darted, too fast for the pilot to track, and found herself right before the Shebalve's open cockpit. Wincing in pain as blood streamed down her arm, she launched almost straight up and knocked the pilot's weapon away. After landing at the edge of the cockpit, she grabbed him and threw him against the ship's control panel. "You monster… killing civilians in an attempt to take our lives…are you not supposed to be a defender of the people?"

"I…" The man pressed himself away from her; the fire in her eyes told him he had no hope. "I was following the local general's orders. Destroy the Grim Reaper at any cost."

"At any cost being... never mind. Even if you were ordered to fire on the city, it does not absolve you of your crimes." Tsubaki pressed her sword against his neck. "I have judged your sins and found them punishable by death. I pray you are ready for justice to be rendered."

Her blade passed through his throat and he crumpled. With a grunt, she grabbed and tossed him out of the Shebalve. Her vengeance delivered, she stared at the metal floor, panting. Hatred burned inside her, incinerating the last vestiges of hope for the Library that remained. _They prioritize manhunts over the safety of the public. This isn't just Terumi and the Imperator anymore; it's the upper echelons of the military, too. To think I once considered them..._

She dropped to her knees, tears welling up. Tears and revulsion at what the Library had become. Or, maybe, what she had been too blind to see. _No, that's not it... they never did anything like this before... _

A pair of hands wrapped around her waist and she looked back. Ragna crouched down to embrace her from behind, wide worried eyes studying the scope of her wounds. A crossbow bolt in her shoulder, cuts lining her face, scorch marks all over... it was all he could do to choke back tears. "Are... you alright, Tsu?"

"...I'll be fine." She wanted to turn around and bury her face against his chest, to let him hold her until her grief and rage passed. But no; they were far from safety. Should just one officer enter the hangar, all could be lost. "We need to go."

Ragna nodded and stood as much as he could; his head bumped against the too-short roof. After lounging back in the lone seat, he pulled Tsubaki onto his lap. "Right. Um... do you even know how to fly one of these?"

"I don't. But as a former Wing of Justice, I'm supposed to know how to start up any Ars Magus vessel, in case of emergencies. From there, I can just put it on autopilot until we reach Wadatsumi. Landing… might be an issue."

"...Kay. Should I-"

Before he could even ask, she leaned forward and flipped several switches. Power surged through the ship. "I've got it."

"...You sure? You ask me, you should be sleeping right now. Or at least taking care of that arrow. Want me to pull it out?"

Now pressing buttons and eying a screen before her, Tsubaki shook her head. "I'll have Kokonoe deal with it. You might break it if you try, and we can't risk going to a hospital."

The Shebalve gave a lurch as it rose off the ground. A second later, Tsubaki gasped in pain as a surge shot through her eyes. On instinct, Ragna's arms pulled her close and he rested his chin on her good shoulder. "Okay. Tsu, you gotta rest. It's killing me to see you like this."

The wave of agony passed and she leaned back against him, her head hung. "A-alright. I... think I'll try to sleep. Wake me up when Wadatsumi comes into view. Or if someone tails us."

"Of course." His hands enclosed one of hers. "Anything you need me to do for you?"

"Just... hold me."

"Why wouldn't I?" He did as she bade, watching her drift off to sleep. _I swear, I ain't gonna let this crap happen to her again. And... she needs a new weapon. That damned Izayoi's gonna kill her._

He looked out the clear glass at the green mountainside below. _Well... at least we're safe for now._

* * *

><p>"And what, pray tell, is this?"<p>

Kokonoe sighed as she glared at Rachel. The vampire observed an unconscious man lying on a medical bed, everything except his scarred and burned face covered by a white sheet. _Of course, she reacts to Voivod with boredom. Does anything besides Ragna interest her? _"That's just my latest little pet project. Just seeing how many weapons I can load up in a halfway-normal human. Turns out, it ain't that much."

Behind her, Tager groaned. "That's awfully inhumane of you, Kokonoe."

She shrugged. "Eh. Stop bitching about already, rusty. I told you I needed a sandbox, especially since you won't let me experiment on you anymore."

"For obvious reasons."

Rachel continued to stare down at Kokonoe's 'project'. "I would hardly call this 'human' anymore, if one were to judge by its face. Shall I assume his entire body is marred by such burns?"

Kokonoe nodded, sticking a lollipop into her mouth. "Yeah, me and Tager found him after he wrecked whatever he was flying. Burns all over his body and shit; I figure if I didn't do this, he'd have died. Skeleton's pretty much totally bionic now, though. So... maybe not too human anymore"

"Bo_ring_." Makoto, lounging on a couch, forced a loud yawn to draw attention to her. "Can we stop talking about the half-dead guy already? I kinda got some important information for the mad scientist."

Kokonoe scowled but shrugged. "Meh. Hate to say it, but we can't actually discuss much until Ragna gets here. So says the vampire."

"Hmph." Taking a seat on Nago's chair-shaped form, Rachel crossed her arms. "You are certain you do not have tea here?"

"How many times do I gotta tell you? That stuff tastes like piss. Summon Valkenhayn if you want some."

"…Loathe though I am to admit it, that would be a misuse of his abilities. I suppose I shall have to suffer due to your neglect, professor."

"You're blaming me." Kokonoe chuckled. "You decide to drop in unannounced, and you blame me for not being able to accommodate you. You are _such _a-"

Makoto's ears perked up. "They're here."

And sure enough, a couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal Noel, Tsubaki and Ragna. The latter glanced around the laboratory, unimpressed. "Nice shithole, professor."

"Go to hell."

Before Ragna could make a retort, Makoto was right up in his face. "Hey! Why didn't you mention that you need to take an elevator to get to a Cauldron? That was kinda important, you know."

He blinked. "Well, nobody asked me."

Next to him, Tsubaki groaned. "Ragna…"

"What? Okay, fine, I didn't think of it. That better?" He glowered at Rachel. "And what the hell is the bunny-leech doing here?"

"I am most pleased to see you too, Ragna. It is delightful knowing your manners are as charming as ever."

"Go screw yourself, rabbit."

"I shall do nothing of the sort. And before you ask, no, your neglect did not fully ruin the haphazard attempt at destroying the Wadatsumi branch. Although the Cauldron proved inaccessible to the pathetic child behind you, she and the beastkin did succeed in destroying much of the branch. I dare say Kokonoe's lab is relatively safe from the NOL at the moment."

As Makoto grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the couch, eying her myriad of wounds with concern, Tsubaki smiled. "Well… that's good, I suppose. At least you achieved one objective."

"The more important one in my books, too." Kokonoe removed the sucker from her mouth and pointed it at Ragna. "You. Report. How'd your mission go?"

"First off, I ain't part of Sector Seven, so I technically don't have to listen to your orders." He glanced over at where Tsubaki sat with Makoto. _Go figure. Couch only seats two. God damn you, squirrel. _Nevertheless, he sat on the floor beside Tsubaki. "Second, fucking _terrible_."

Kokonoe's candy dropped from her hand. "Explain, because last time I checked, _you_ were supposed to be the expert at blowing up these things, Grim Reaper."

Tsubaki said, "They knew we were coming and had Nine… I mean, Phantom waiting for us."

After a moment of absolute silence, Rachel yawned. "Somewhat problematic, I'd imagine."

Ragna snorted. "That thing kicked _your_ ass, rabbit. We had to flee, and Tsu didn't exactly get outta there in good shape. Mostly because we spent the next three hours running from _Shebalves_."

Resisting an urge to kick something, Kokonoe said, "Well, technically, all you were supposed to do was draw away forces here so Noel and Makoto could do their thing, so…"

"What the _hell_ is that thing?" Ragna stared over at Kokonoe's 'pet project'. "Looks dead."

"Voivod. Pet project. Stuffing weapons into him. I've explained this shit three times already, I'm not doing it again. You want details, ask Makoto."

"Enough distractions." Rachel rose, forcing Gii to fly out of her way. "Makoto. Please inform us of what you have learned."

"Right." Rather than standing up for her presentation, Makoto's slouch seemed to deepen. "Okay, basically, some top leader people of the Library are meeting in Yabiko in two days. Duodecim heads, generals, things like that."

After a moment of silence, Kokonoe asked, "Is that it?"

"In a nutshell? Yeah, pretty much."

"…Wonderful. So not only do no Cauldrons get destroyed, but the oh-so-important information is crap."

Tsubaki pursed her lips. She hated what she was about to say, but… "Actually, I imagine that if we ambushed such a council, we could strike quite a blow to the Library. By taking out military leaders and… and the heads of the Duodecim, we could theoretically cripple the Library with one stroke."

"Ts-Tsubaki?" Noel's quavering voice reminded all that she was indeed present, even if she stood in a corner away from everyone else. "You, um, do realize that your father would probably be there, right?"

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "Yes, of course I do. However, familial relations must take a backseat to what needs to be done."

"I disagree that this is something that needs to be done," Tager said. "This strikes me as a trap. It makes no sense for such a meeting to occur outside of Ookoto; in fact, I don't believe the Duodecim has ever met outside of the NOL headquarters. This is too great a risk should Terumi be there."

Ragna scoffed, leaning his head against Tsubaki's thigh. "Yeah, because they _totally_ knew Makoto was gonna steal that exact bit of information, right? They think their little conference is secret. I say we blow them to hell."

"It would not come as a surprise to me if Terumi planned for this." Rachel looked to be deep in thought. Even worried. "Terumi is capable of weaving a web so fine, not I even would notice it until I was snared. The calamity with Kusanagi is ample proof of that. Yes, I believe this may be a trap, one way or another."

Kokonoe smirked. "Sorry, lovebirds, but this strike at the Library? Ain't gonna happen. Don't get me wrong; I'd love nothing more than to see the Library burn down tomorrow. But we can't just risk everything like that."

Noel nodded. "Um… it really doesn't sound like the best plan. Sorry, Tsubaki."

Kokonoe grinned. "Okay, there we go. The majority has-"

"My apologies. Did I say I was against such an action?" Rachel's eyes snapped open. "Just because something is a trap does not mean avoiding it is the wisest option."

It took several moments for Kokonoe to find her voice. "You're kidding. You, of all people, wanna spring a possible trap set by _Terumi_? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Rachel?"

"How humorous. But I assure you, I am not joking in the slightest. Terumi is a master at manipulating events to earn a victory no matter what attempts are made to stop him. However, we cannot allow ourselves to become too paralyzed by fear to act. Should we avoid everything that may be a trap, Terumi shall almost certainly emerge victorious. I believe the potential rewards of such a strike are worth the risks. However, does it really matter what my decision is? Are we choosing our course of action in a truly democratic manner, or…" Rachel glanced over at the professor. "Shall our benevolent dictator make the decision for us?"

"I sure as hell don't like it, but…" Kokonoe rolled her eyes. "You have just as much say in these plans as I do. If you're for it, guess that leaves Makoto to decide. God help us all."

The grin on Makoto's face, straight from a psychopath, told them all what her decision was. _So glad they believed me_. "Hell yeah, we're gonna destroy those guys!"

"Well, it's settled then." Kokonoe glared at all who had opposed her in turn. "We spring the trap and hope we don't get screwed by Terumi. Rest and heal tomorrow; we leave the morning after. Rachel, bring some reinforcements."

The vampire nodded. "Of course. At the very least, Valkenhayn shall join us. And if we are fortunate, I may be able to recruit the aid of Mr. Hero and Jubei. Good day."

With that, she summoned a portal and stepped through, vanishing. Kokonoe nodded once at Tager. "Okay, clear out. You lot aren't staying near delicate experiments; especially not Makoto and Ragna. Tager, take 'em to the guest… place… thingy. Tsubaki, you're coming with me. Those wounds need to be treated right now."

Ragna nodded. "Good. You got a kitchen up there?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I? What, you hungry or something?"

"Geez, I dunno, haven't eaten since this morning." He stepped over and grabbed Noel's wrist. "Alright, dumbass, it's time."

Noel shriveled away from him, trembling. "T-time f-for what, R-Ragna?"

"Time for _you_ to learn how to cook without producing a bomb."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just going to mention that pretty much everything in this chapter related to the Air Corps/Shebalves are total shots in the dark.**

**For those wondering just how long this is going to be, these first four chapters aren't even 1/10th of the story.**


	5. Misdirections

Twelve figures sat at an azure table in a semicircle, staring up at the white-robed girl at the forefront with reverence. None would dare make a move or sound until she, the Imperator Librarius, began the discussion. That didn't mean they would not glance at the slender man by the Imperator's side in confusion, though. Nor that they would not feel a surge of offense when Hazama yawned. "Can we just start already? I swear, I'm gonna grow a stick up my ass just by being near these people."

"Mind your place, Hazama, or I shall have you removed." Saya's crimson gaze did not appear to be directed at anyone. "We convene today to discuss the action to be taken against the rebel state of Ikaruga."

Silence answered her; the notion that Ikaruga was still in a state of rebellion was news to the heads of the Duodecim. Finally, a man with dark hair curling down to his chest rose. "If I may, Imperator?"

"You may proceed, head of Mutsuki."

"Thank you. I was unaware that Ikaruga remained in a state of rebellion; after all, we gave Major Kisaragi his rank for ending their insurrection, did we not? May I ask why we are still referring to Ikaruga as such?"

"Sure, whatever." Hazama paced forward, earning him glares from the gathered family heads. _Oh no, I didn't wait for our little figurehead to tell me I could speak, the horror! Idiots_. "Intelligence has discovered small rebel factions spread throughout the country. Er, _former_ country. Probably inspired by our good friend the Grim Reaper. Of course, even if Raggy knew about this, he's probably too stupid to take advantage of it, but that doesn't mean we can just sit on our asses and let this shit build."

"Excuse me." Another family head, short, frail and sporting a great mustache that matched his crimson hair, rose. "Could you please refrain from using such language?"

Hazama chuckled. "A stick in the mud, just like your traitorous bitch of a daughter, eh, Gesshoku? Man, your entire family needs to-"

"I fail to see what my daughter has to do with anything."

The head of the Mutsuki family smirked at him. "And I fail to see why the Yayoi family hasn't been banished yet from our fold, considering that little Tsubaki has become a traitor of the highest order."

"I am not responsible for my daughter's actions, Belioz. Now, can we please-"

Another of the Duodecim stood up. "The Yayoi family has received no punishment for bringing forth such a traitor. Due to this and their familial weakness, I move we discuss their fate once the Ikaruga matter is settled."

Hazama smirked to himself. Sharks to blood; if he gave them time, all but the head of the Kisaragi family would assault Gesshoku Yayoi. Not that he would mind, but he did not have the time for such a spectacle. "The Yayoi family really isn't the issue here, people. We should-"

"I realize that. I was merely putting this weak family on the spot."

"That's wonderful… you're from the, ah, Nagatsuki family, right? Funny you should call the Yayois weak; I'm pretty sure Tsubaki, despite being garbage, is more competent than anything your wife's squirted out lately."

A moment of dreadful silence… "How dare you! I shall have your-"

The emerald head of a snake whizzed by him, digging itself into the wall behind him. Hazama wagged a finger. "Nuh _uh uh~_. None of that now. Well, unless you wanna end up snake food. I'm pretty sure I could arrange for that."

"Begone, Hazama." The Imperator's eyes settled on Hazama. "You are but a distraction in this affair. Your role has been fulfilled."

"Aww…" With a roll of his eyes, he sighed. "You're no fun."

As soon as the Intelligence captain vanished into darkness, the Imperator gazed into space again. This façade, necessary though it was, served only to bother her; the Duodecim's opinions had no impact upon her decision. _Tomorrow, divine punishment shall rain down on the 6th Hierarchical City_. "You may now deliberate, heads of the Duodecim. Render your verdict to me by day's end. I retire for the time being."

* * *

><p>"Again? God dammit." Ragna scowled at the burnt down church. He did not want to be here, in this grim reminder of <em>that day<em>, talking to someone who freaked him out for the most part. He sat down in the ashes and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Nu. Show yourself so we can get this crap over with."

A silhouette, slender and feminine, appeared in the blackened husk. "…Ragna doesn't want to be with Nu?"

The sadness in her voice almost made him regret what he had said. "Sorry, didn't really mean it like that. I was kinda busy with someone, so if you could keep it quick, that would be nice. Not that I hate talking to you—long as you're sane, that is. It's just… yeah. Busy."

"Nu will keep it short." She hesitated, lowering her head. "Um… Nu, like, doesn't want to be here anymore."

"…If by 'here', you mean 'my arm', then that makes two of us."

"Nu's body… it's not too far away…"

_God damn it, don't talk about your body, you're just gonna creep me out more_. "Yeah. In _pieces_. And maybe ashes. What good does it do you?"

"Nu's body is rebuilding itself. Could Ragna, like, take Nu to her body?"

"…Um… yeah, I guess." He clasped his forehead; this was getting too weird for him. "And then I find a way to put your soul into your body, right?"

"It would be super-awesome if Ragna could do that for Nu. And then…" Ragna could imagine Nu's blush. "Ragna and Nu… could become one?"

"Th-the hell? Hell no! Already got a girlfriend, thank you."

"Huh?" Nu's shadowed head cocked to the side. "Ragna…has a girlfriend?"

A feeling of dread fell upon Ragna. The passive menace in her voice gave him the feeling that Nu would be all too willing to remove any obstacles in her way. _She's trapped in me. If it looks like she's gonna hurt Tsubaki, she ain't leaving…annoying as that would be_. "Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

"…Was it the girl who was with Ragna when Nu died?"

A weight settling in his stomach, Ragna nonetheless found himself nodding. "Yeah. Tsubaki. Nu, I swear to God, if you-"

"Nu likes her."

"Huh?" That was about the last thing Ragna had expected. "Seriously? I thought you'd… never mind."

"She was nice to Nu." A pause. "Nobody is ever nice to Nu."

Ragna took a moment to figure out Nu could have meant. "…She just held your hand."

Crushing pity descended upon him as she repeated, "Nobody is ever nice to Nu."

"That's… um… sorry to hear it…" Awkwardness stifled his voice for a moment. "So, um… you wouldn't hurt her then?"

"No, Nu wouldn't. Nu doesn't know what she would do. Nu's so…"

She broke off, leaving Ragna confused. After a moment, he took a step towards the church. Not that he really wanted to go there, but… "Hey, Nu! You alright?"

"Please don't come near Nu." A sniffle. "Ragna won't like what he sees."

"…If you say so." He sighed. Why was her melancholy so damn contagious? "So, basically, I find your body and stick your soul back in… somehow."

"…Mm-hmm."

"Alright. I'll do it." He sighed; Nu's sudden depression was something he wanted to get away from right that moment. "Could you release me now?"

She didn't reply but his surroundings became white a moment later. Just before he returned to reality, he heard her say, "Thank you, Ragna…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsubaki! Ragna! Tager said he needs you to come to <em>dawww<em>!" Makoto's eyes glittered at the sight that awaited her when she entered the vessel's back room, Tager's command erased from her mind in an instant. Ragna and Tsubaki snuggled with each other in their sleep, only their heads protruding from a lone blanket. "Noel! You gotta see this!"

"Huh?" Noel poked her head in and giggled. "Aww… but, um… I don't think we should be bothering them…"

Makoto cocked her head, unable to contain her curiosity. "…Think they're clothed?"

"M-Makoto…" Noel's face burned bright red at the notion. "O-of course they are! Why do you-"

"I'm gonna check."

With no mind to Noel's surprised whine, Makoto tiptoed over to the sleeping couple. Ragna's green eye shot open. "…The hell are…"

Makoto grabbed the blanket and ripped it off, revealing that Ragna and Tsubaki were, in fact, fully clothed. That didn't stop Ragna's eye from twitching. "_Do you have ANY goddamn shame at all, squirrel_?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Ungh…" Shaking her head, Tsubaki blinked at her friend. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"Um…" Her blush fading, Noel took a few trembling steps into the room. "M-Makoto…decided to see if you two were…um, clothed…"

"_What_." The revelation sliced away Tsubaki's fatigue, and she glared at Makoto. "Makoto! I've told you before; the details of our relationship are _none_ of your concern."

"Besides," Ragna said. Tsubaki could feel energy pulsing through his right arm, wrapped as it was around her. "You woulda scarred Noel for life if we weren't."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Noel." Not that Makoto looked sorry in the least. In fact, she looked more inquisitive than anything. "So… does this mean that you two…"

Under the laser intensity of their glares, Makoto paled. "Okay, shutting up now."

"Makoto?" Tager's voice sounded over an intercom. "What's the holdup?"

"Oh, crap, I forgot! Tager says he needs the two of you in the cockpit. Right now."

As she gave a few nervous chuckles, Ragna rolled his eyes. _How the hell can a former Intelligence officer be so damn ditzy? Yeesh_. "Good to know interrupting our nap had a point. Let's go, Tsu."

Tsubaki nodded, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Annoyance with Makoto kept her silent. They headed to the fore of the vessel. Ahead of their ship, Yabiko's spiral design rose from the mountain like a giant white snail shell. Tager, seated at the controls, didn't look back as they approached. "We might have a problem."

Ragna's scowl deepened as he tossed another glare Makoto's way. "What, did her identification crap not fly with air control?"

"No. We haven't been hailed yet."

"So?"

"…That's odd. We should have been hailed the moment we entered Yabiko airspace." Tsubaki stepped beside the pilot seat and grabbed a radio. "Yabiko Air Control, this is Ars Magus cargo vessel TR0010RTY. Come in."

No response came, and she paled. "This isn't good. What should we do?"

Ragna snorted. "Land. Obviously."

With a roll of her eyes, Tsubaki rounded on him. "Yes, we're just going to fly into a Library port without clearance. Somehow, I don't think that will work too well."

"Either we land or we abort the mission." Tager kept his course, flying straight towards the nearest port. "In theory, Makoto's identification keys should check out."

"And if they don't?"

Makoto smirked. "You, Ragna and Tager can crush whatever they send after us. It will be-"

Tsubaki clutched her forehead, shoulder burning where the crossbow bolt had bored its way down to the bone. "No, no, _no_. We'd be shot down before we could land. The logical, safe choice is to abort and head back to Wadatsumi. Of course…"

Careful not to touch any of her wounds, Ragna hung an arm over one of her shoulders. "Since did we ever do what was safe and rational? Tager, land this thing."

"Very well." Tager's hands, despite appearing far too large for such a task, whizzed around the controls and the cargo ship twisted to the side. "We are not landing in the port, though. We will land outside the city."

"W-wait!" The sudden turn had thrown Noel off-balance. She clung to Ragna's arm to not fall over. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"Course not." Ragna tried to wrench his arm free of her grip. "Popular vote wins, we're doing this shit."

Aided by her great tail, Makoto was not affected in the least by the swerve. "Aww… I was hoping to own some Library bastards. Can't we-"

"Neither me nor Ragna are in any rush to fight the Air Corps again." At the sight of Noel clinging to her boyfriend, annoyance rose up within Tsubaki. Without thinking, she pulled herself flush with him. "Besides, like I said, there's too good a chance we'd be shot down trying to land at the port without clearance. If there is security at Yabiko's entrances… well, we should be able to deal with it."

Tager nodded. "Worst case scenario, they've closed the gate and set up a barrier Ars. Even then, I imagine that Ragna is quite capable of dispelling that."

"All too easily." The ship straightened out and descended. No longer feeling as though she was about to fall over, Tsubaki felt a wave of relief wash over her as Noel let go of Ragna. _Why am I feeling like that? They're friends, I shouldn't… _"Makoto, do you have our radios?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec." Makoto pulled out a handful of black devices from her jacket, two of them dropping to the floor. "We'll keep in contact with these; just listen to my orders and this mission will be no sweat."

Ragna gave her a deadpan look. "You're in charge? We're screwed."

"What? It's not like my plans are insane or anything, right?"

Nobody had the heart to answer that.

* * *

><p>Bang leaned over, panting and clutching his shoulder. Across from him, Nirvana retracted her claws as Carl raced over to his side. "Mister Bang! Are you alright?"<p>

"Of…" He tried to hide his pain with a chuckle; it came out as a cough. "Of course, Master Carl. I… merely had the wind knocked out of me. I suppose I shouldn't go so easy on you; you have truly grown-"

"You are _so_ full of crap." Leaning against a wall in a display of laziness, Platinum shook her head. "Just admit your 'cute little disciple' is stronger than you, you weakling."

"Nonsense! I, Bang Shishigami, am no weakling! I shudder at the very thought! Perhaps, under my tutelage, Master Carl shall become as strong as I; the highest mountain and hottest flame shall be as nothing to him when that time comes, as they are with me. However, Carl still has much to learn first."

Carl chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I am sure Bang really was holding back; he didn't really use his nails as effectively as he could have. Besides, this was just a spar; there was no reason for him to use his strongest techniques."

_Huh? I could have used my nails more effectively? _"Carl's right; we shouldn't waste our strongest abilities on one another. We should be prepared…"

He cut off, wincing. The gashes in his shoulder surged with pain. Although she rolled her eyes, Platinum spoke in Sena's voice. "Um… we should probably go somewhere else. There were a lot of people watching your spar."

"Hmm… I suppose you are correct. Come with me." Bang led his 'disciples' through the crowded streets of Yabiko's central district, the hordes of passersby, mostly Librarium, eying them with varying levels of bewilderment. "We do need to find the son of my Lord Tenjou, after all. We depart for Akitsu; perhaps he is there to avoid the Library."

"Hey, Carl?" Luna's voice was devoid of any harshness. In fact, it sounded halfway respectful for her. "Okay, I get why you're trying to find the spiky-haired dumbass and your nutcase of a dad, but why Tsubaki?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" Carl shook off the surprise Luna's tone brought. "I was just thinking that she might be able tell me where Ragna is, assuming I can't find him myself. That's all."

"Why do you care where that idiot is, anyway? What, are you a vigilante or something?"

Bang nodded, answering for his 'disciple'. "Indeed he is, as am I. I cannot blame him for seeking the bounty on Ragna the Bloodedge."

Carl shook his head. "There's… more to it than that. I need something from Ragna."

With a wry smirk, Platinum asked, "His grimoire? Tch, good luck with that."

"Yes, the Azure Grimoire. Without it, I…d on't believe I'd be strong enough to defeat my father."

"Hm…" Bang rubbed his chin, stepping out of the way of several NOL soldiers. "May I ask what you would do if Miss Tsubaki refused to reveal Ragna's whereabouts?"

"…I have my methods."

Those words chilled Bang to the bone. "M-Master Carl…p lease tell me, what is your relationship with Miss Tsubaki?"

"She's an acquaintance from the academy."

Now Bang felt his face pale. "What? You mean to say that you would attack an acquaintance for information?"

"…If that is what is required, then yes. I would like to avoid having to do so, but…"

"My word, how barbarian, Master Carl!" Bang turned around, a concerned frown on his face. "I recognize that your soul burns with righteous fury for your despicable father, but to resort to such methods…"

Taken aback by Bang's outburst, Carl looked at the ground. _Of course he doesn't understand_. "I'm… sorry, Mister Bang, but I will do what I must."

"And you believe that attacking a comrade—nay, a friend is acceptable if you achieve your goal?"

Beside Carl, Nirvana shifted. "…Yes. I'd rather not, though."

"I see." To the surprise of Carl and Platinum, Bang chuckled and resumed walking, stepping around a pair of crimson-eyed soldiers. "The flame of youth still burns as hot as the sun within you, Master Carl, but though it may invigorate you, it seems your judgment is somewhat clouded by it. Though you may attain what you desire, the loss of an ally is a steep price to pay indeed. It would be wiser to secure aid in your coming battle with your father than to cast away those who would support you in favor of power."

Carl nodded, closing his eyes. "I understand what you are saying, Mister Bang… but I can't bring anyone else into my fight. My father has taken the two most precious people to me as it is. I will not allow him to take any more."

"…I see. I truly do understand how you feel, Master Carl. I, too, bear a grudge against a demon made flesh. However, there is no battle a man cannot fight with the aid of comrades. I hope that you soon learn the error of your ways; it is not too late for you for you to do so. Let us speak of this later. We should be leaving this city; it is clear that the son of Lord Tenjou is not here."

"Um…" _The error of my ways? _"…Okay…"

"We've only been here for, like, a week, you sweaty old moron! How the hell can you know if that guy isn't here? And what's with all these stupid soldiers?" If Platinum cared that a pair of soldiers glared at her, she didn't show it. "Luna's getting sick of 'em already. Useless freaking Library…"

"Could it be?" Without waiting for his disciples, Bang tore off through the streets at the sight of a familiar blue uniform. He snarled at the man wading through the crowds, his grip on his katana's sheath dissuading all from approaching him. Except for Bang. "Stay back, my disciples. I will handle this monster!"

"Monster?" Platinum squinted at the only person Bang could be referring to. "That bastard? There's no way you can beat him, you idiot!"

Panting, Carl nodded. "She's right. I'm sorry, Mister Bang, but… well, if you want to beat him, you'll need us."

"Nonsense! This is a battle for the honor of Ikaruga. Stay here." Before either of them could point out his hypocrisy, Bang sprang forward, hurling nails. The crowd scattered at his approach. "You! At last, I have found you, Jin Kisaragi!"

"Hm?" Jin turned an uncaring eye to the boisterous man who had just landed before him. The sharp blades bounced past him and exploded to no effect. "Do I know you?"

"You are such a monster that you do not recall me?" Grinding his teeth, Bang lunged with fiery punch. "I am Bang Shishigami, whose master you slew before my eyes, whose country of Ikaruga you destroyed! While you bathed in the adoration of the misguided souls who call you a hero, we have struggled to rebuild our fair nation. I shall have my revenge here and now; for my people, for my lord and for myself! Prepare yourself!"

Jin, having blocked the punch, snorted. "Ikaruga? I have no idea what you're talking about. Get out of my sight."

"Bah! Feigning ignorance will not spare you my vengeance! Your time has come, Jin Kisaragi!"

Bang slid forward, but Jin jumped the kick, smirking. "Hmph. If you are so intent on dying, then so be it."

Well away from them, Platinum turned and slammed her forehead against a wall. "He. Is such. An _idiot_."

* * *

><p>Relius's face held no emotion as he examined the silver-haired girl before him. The readings indicated that ν-13 was prepared once more for combat. Of course, for a man of his scientific mind, there was only one way to be certain. "Wake up. Run a diagnostic."<p>

Blank red eyes opened. "Prime Field Device Number 13 restored. All vital signs within normal parameters. No remaining damage detected. All systems optimal. Lux Sanctus: Murakumo online. Scanning… Unknown causality weapon detected."

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Relius glanced back at a crimson marionette behind him. _Excellent. She recognized Ignis for what it is. _"You. Leave us be."

Creaking as she moved, Ignis disappeared into the ship's depths. Satisfied, Relius turned back to ν-13. The Murakumo unit said, "Awaiting orders."

Relius walked around her, examining her last detail. _Everything seems functional. I suppose it can begin. _"Stay here."

"Affirmative."

Giving her no further acknowledgment, he pulled out a radio. "Terumi. This is Relius. The first act of Terminus begins."

* * *

><p>"Alright, just wait for my signal. They should be getting here any minute now." Makoto shut off her radio and smirked at Noel. "Kay, Tager's ready."<p>

With a nod, Noel peered over the edge of the rooftop with apprehension. Below, several NOL soldiers stood in the street at attention, waiting for something. "Um… why are we so far from the main branch?"

"Ah, don't worry about that. We'll start moving in once the meeting starts; it'll give the Library people enough time to get comfortable and drop their guard. It'll be easy." Makoto's smile faded as she stared at her radio. "You… trust me, right, Noel?"

"Huh? Of course I do. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." _Noel, Tsubaki… sorry I'm getting you caught up in this_. "I better check on Ragna and Tsubaki. We only got a few minutes left."

Noel nodded, uneasy. _Makoto… what's wrong? _"Right."

After fidgeting with something on her radio, Makoto said, "Hey, you in position?"

Ragna's voice crackled back. "Geez, you scared me… yeah, I'm ready. Hate leaving Tsubaki on her own, but I guess since you're going for a kinda pincer strike…"

"Okay, I'll give you a signal when it's time." She sighed. "Hey, Ragna. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends. Is this gonna be a favor, or is it gonna be suicide?"

"A favor. Just… as soon as this whole thing goes down, find Tsubaki and protect her, okay?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Right. Just know that if _anything_ happens to her, you'll be answering to me. Got it?"

"Yeah, because a squirrel with a piece of shit Armagus is _so_ scary." Across the line, Ragna chuckled. "You know, between me, you and that masked freak, I'd say that Tsubaki's in pretty damn good hands."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right. Well, talk to you in a bit." As she cut the transmission, she attempted to ignore Noel's curious look. _Okay, she's getting suspicious of me… oh well. Not like I got a choice here. _Again dialing on her radio, Makoto stared down, hiding her eyes from her friend's sight. "You ready, Tsubaki?"

"Of course." If Tsubaki was in any way distraught from her temporary separation from Ragna, her voice did not betray it. "There are a lot of soldiers nearby, though. It might be difficult to sneak by them."

"Don't worry about being stealthy; if they get in your way, just kill 'em."

"…Right. Listen, Makoto, if my father's there…"

"Someone else will fight him, don't worry."

"…Okay. If at all possible, could you please refrain from having him killed?"

"Sure. I'll relay that to Ragna and Tager once we start." Her tail wrapped around to her chest, a subconscious method of easing her worry. "Um, okay, this kinda isn't really the time for this, but… oh, the hell with it. Ragna's treating you alright, right? Cause if he's not…"

"Of course he is. Sure, he can be a bit boisterous and crude, but he really does care about me. In fact, he can be sweet. Occasionally." Tsubaki paused for a moment. "And you're right; this really isn't the time to be discussing this. Save it for after we're done here."

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Talk to you later, Tsubaki."

As Makoto shut the radio off, Noel crouched beside her. "Um, Makoto? Are you alright? You don't look so good…"

"Huh?" Makoto nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I'm… just fine. Guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"…Alright then." Deciding to wait until later to talk to Makoto, Noel produced Bolverk. "I guess it's just about time?"

"Yep." Makoto glanced down at a watch around her wrist. "Oh, wow, it's pretty much time right now. Okay, three… two… one…"

As she finished her countdown, Yabiko broke into motion like a disturbed anthill. The hundreds of soldiers stationed in the city scurried into motion, storming into buildings. In the skies, dozens of ships launched into the air. Shebalves streaked towards the center of the city, missiles screaming their promise of destruction. Noel, bleached of all color, stared at the sudden carnage. _What's going on this shouldn't be happening what about the meeting…_

She yelped when Makoto grabbed her wrist. "Alright, Noel, let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, sorry for the wait. Second, don't surprised if it takes even longer for the next chapter to come out. This little arc looks to be about the most complex thing I've written yet, so I'm going to take my time to make sure not to get tangled up.**


	6. Darkness Descends

**A/N: Wow, got this done faster than I expected. Also, not happy chapter is not happy.**

* * *

><p>It felt like a nightmare. All around Noel, the soldiers of the Librarium, those who were supposed to protect peace, broke into nearby houses and slaughtered passersby, but paid her no mind. Missiles, launched from the gleaming ships circling the inner sectors of the city like vultures, rained death upon the Library's citizens. And Makoto… "Makoto! What's… what's happening?"<p>

"Come on!" Makoto seemed to be in no hurry to answer her as they charged towards a group of blue soldiers. The leader turned his red gaze to them, expecting those clad in Librarium uniforms to render aid in this massacre. Instead, Makoto delivered a punch that shattered bone to his head. The rest of the soldiers, eerie in their silence, drew swords. Makoto balled her fists, preparing to strike them all down…

Acting on instinct, Noel fired several blasts with Bolverk, taking out two of the soldiers. Neither of the remaining officers seemed to care for their fallen comrades. Makoto danced between their blades, delivering an uppercut to one's face before grabbing the second. She flipped around and slammed him to the ground, landing on his head as she did so. Satisfied that the soldiers were neutralized, Makoto waved Noel over. "What're you waiting for? Let's go!"

Numb, Noel nodded and followed her over to a building. The beastkin threw the door open and poked her head in. "Hey, anybody… oh God. You don't wanna look, Noel. Son of a bitches…"

"M-Makoto… you…" Noel swallowed down her nervousness as she followed Makoto towards another group of soldiers headed their way, corpses left in their wake. "You knew this was…"

"Huh?" Makoto glanced back at her. "You say something? Whatever, we need to-"

"You _knew_."

After blinking once at Noel, she turned back to engage the swarming soldiers. As she clashed her tonfas together and punched the resulting energy ball, Makoto sighed. _Sorry you gotta get caught up in this, Noel…_

* * *

><p>Ragna roared has he cut down a soldier and moved straight on to the next one. He had no idea how many he'd killed since they began their attack; at least a dozen, he figured in his blind rage. All he saw were enemies to be cut down; nothing could save these barbarians from the wrath of the Grim Reaper…<p>

His radio, still on, beeped once and Tsubaki's voice crackled in. "Ragna! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just pissed." Grabbing the radio took none of his concentration away from his mauling of the unlucky soldiers. "Where are you?"

"I'm moving towards the headquarters. Trying to stay out of sight; as much as I'd love to exact vengeance on these monsters… well, I'm not you."

"Right. Stay safe; I'll meet you around the headquarters." He growled as he cleaved a stray soldier to the ground. "And then I'm gonna find that goddamn traitor squirrel and turn her tail into-"

"Don't even finish that." The fury in Tsubaki's voice froze him. "I will not let you talk like that about my friends, especially when you're simply jumping to the worst possible conclusion. I'll contact her and-"

"The damn traitor's got her radio off! She's led us into a trap, and now we can't contact..." He paled as realization struck him like lightning. "Shit, Noel! She stayed with that damn squirrel! Hold on, I'm gonna tell Tager to go-"

"Ragna… please…" Sounding as though she were about to cry, Tsubaki managed to quell Ragna's temper. "For all we know, Makoto was just as clueless about this invasion as we were. And even if she knew, I'm sure she has her reasons for bringing us here. Please… stop treating her like an enemy."

"…Sorry, Tsu." Ragna felt no anger anymore, just regret gnawing inside him. Ahead of him, several soldiers, both ground and Air Corps, came around a corner. As he steadied his grip on Blood-Scythe, his eyes widened as more kept coming. No way in hell could he take on several dozen officers at once while talking to Tsubaki. "Hey, I've gotta go. Just bumped into quite the force."

"I understand. Please be careful."

"Yeah, you too."

With a sigh, Tsubaki shut off her radio and wiped her eyes. Ragna's violent intentions towards Makoto were knives to her, a cruel reminder of the nature of the man she loved. As much as she wanted him to change in that regard, she knew that was something well beyond her capabilities. All she could do was keep him in check.

The house to her left exploded without warning, the nearest wall crumbling to pieces. Her surprise gave way to determined fury as several soldiers came through the smoke and dust. _Going house to house, killing everyone in their way… this isn't war, this is genocide. These god damned monsters… _Too numerous for Tsubaki to hope to fight normally, the soldiers advanced on her, dead silent. She knew she should run, that these people weren't worth what she was about to do. Furthermore, the blackened crust coating her shoulder left it hard to move. The hurricane of fury building inside her ravaged all logic. "Releasing all restrictions!"

The book of Izayoi hovered overhead and light surrounded her, radiating from her very skin. With a snarl, Tsubaki charged into their masses. "Prepare for judgment. I will drag you goddamn monsters to the shores of the Acheron!"

* * *

><p>A rain of golden blades descended upon Jin, bouncing around his attempt to block them. He snarled as one pierced his leg, sticking in his flesh for a moment. Convinced that his knives had given him suitable cover, Bang descended upon his hated enemy with a burning overhead punch. Jin's smirk preceded a quick slash that flung the ninja away. Clutching the wound across his almost-bare chest, Bang refused to allow pain to show in his face. "Is that all you've got, Jin Kisaragi?"<p>

"You're annoying." Jin slashed, a white blade of snow rushing too fast for the eye to see emitting from Yukianesa. Merely crossing his arms before him did Bang little good in blocking the squall and he dropped to his knees. With a cackle, Jin created a board of ice beneath him and rode it towards Bang. "Die, you pathetic excuse for a man."

At the last moment, Bang sprung forward, grabbing Jin off his ride. The sheet of ice shattered against a wall just above Platinum's head. With a victorious grin, Bang said, "Hurricane Bang Ki-"

The hilt of Yukianesa struck his rock-hard abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. As Jin slipped from his grasp, he slashed at Bang's neck. The ninja just managed to raise a gauntlet-covered arm to block it. Jin responded with a kick to the face, knocking Bang off his feet. "You talk too much. Maybe if you didn't call your attacks…"

"There's nowhere to run!" After hurling an umbrella from nowhere to hover over his foe and rain nails upon him, Bang jumped to his feet. And, to the utter disbelief of Platinum and Carl, he charged straight into his own attack. "Super—gah—Critical Crash!"

The fiery head of a dragon accompanied his punch. However, in his zeal, he failed to notice that Jin had managed to block the iron rain with a flurry of rapid slashes. Although the punch managed to strike Jin's chest and burn his uniform, Bang came away with a mangled arm. The wound didn't kill his bravado. "Ha! Do you see now, Jin Kisaragi? Your evil ways will bring you naught but ruin! Now stand and face the hero who fights in the name of love and-"

"Have you ever considered shutting up?" Jin stabbed his katana into the street and a crystal of ice formed, freezing Bang solid. Gleeful malice in his face, Jin delivered a high slash that kept his opponent in ice before cutting at his midsection, throwing him against a far wall. As Bang groaned, Jin chuckled. "Not that it would help a weakling like you."

"Um, Mister Bang?" Carl leaned down at Bang's side. "Are you sure you don't want our help?"

"Ungh… this is my battle, Carl." Despite the trio of bleeding gashes in his chest, Bang shook his head and rose. "Should I fall in battle today, you and Platinum, as my disciples, must bear the mantle of vengeance. My oath shall fall to you two."

"_What_?" Platinum's eyes widened as she gripped her staff harder. "Are you stupid? How dare you throw that on Luna, you bastard! Luna and Carl-"

"Face your end, Jin Kisaragi!" The wounds Bang had received did not slow him down in the slightest as he charged. "I will become the hammer of justice!"

"Feh. Idiot." A great bow of ice formed in Jin's hands and he launched a series of frosty arrows at Bang. They struck at point-blank range, encasing him in ice. With a harsh laugh, Jin slashed at him one last time, tossing him back against the wall, defeated. "Now, die."

A blade of ice flew at Bang's throat, too fast for the half-conscious shinobi to defend. It shattered against a metallic arm. Jin had just enough time to raise his sword before Nirvana lunged, spinning her bladed hand. Yukianesa's sheath saved him from the brunt of the attack; blood seeped from a pair of cuts on his cheeks. Carl rolled towards him, his puppet sister following his advance, and lashed out with a lance from his cape. "I believe that's enough, Mister Kisaragi. I'll be taking your Nox Nyctores now."

"Hmph." Jin kept him at bay with a kick and charged at the marionette. Ice took the form of a fox head, enveloping Nirvana… to no effect. The mechanical Nox Nyctores grabbed Jin and slammed him to the ground. Before he had a chance to rise, Carl revealed a mechanical knight from within his cape. With a grunt, Jin rolled to the side to dodge its lance. Nirvana spun around, dragging her arms on the ground and keeping Jin off his feet. Snarling, he managed to roll away before the boy could strike again. "Do you really-"

"Yah!" Platinum, riding on something large and heart-shaped, slammed into him. As he skittered down the street, she looked back at Carl. "Hey! Have your sister or doll or whatever grab that dumbass geezer and let's get the outta here! Come on!"

"Huh?" Carl glanced at Jin, rising to his feet. "But… if I can…"

"Trust me, if what Master Jubei says is true, you don't _want _that thing." Platinum, acting under Sena's influence, grabbed Carl's hand. "Besides, Bang said he'd lend you Rettenjou, right?"

"…I suppose you're right." Going along with Platinum, he glanced at the automaton. "Ada, please tend to Mister Bang."

Nirvana creaked over to the fallen ninja, lifting him with her cold arms. As she turned to follow Carl and Platinum down a street, an icy arrow streaked overhead. It exploded against a wall, creating a frozen barrier that cut off their escape. They turned to Jin, who wore a sick grin as he approached. "So, you think this is just child's play? Anyone who gets in my way will die!"

As he raised his sword, several leaves swirled past him. He had just enough time to note the lack of wind before a boot collided with his head. Growling, he slashed as his assailant landed, catching his leg. The man, clad in midnight blue ninja garb with a ceramic blue mask and a hood shielding his head, jumped away. He lashed out with a short, curved blade affixed to a chain on his wrist. The weapon extended to try to cut around Jin's defense, catching his cheek. "Bang. It has been awhile."

Bang coughed and fought to sit up. "Lord… Lord Tenshin?"

"Indeed. You two. Get him to safety. I will join you after I avenge my father." Tenshin took hold of the miniature scythe and stared down his foe. Under his left wrist, a spearhead attached to a chain shone in the sunlight. "So. Not content with killing my father, you once more bring Librarium soldiers into Ikaruga. It would seem your bloodlust knows no bounds."

Jin snorted. Truth be told, he had no idea that Librarium soldiers would be swarming Yabiko as they were. And he really didn't care, anyways, provided that they continued to scurry around his fight rather than get in his way. An explosion sounded and he turned as two cat-eared missiles, summoned by the strange girl, finished obliterating his blockade. _Doesn't matter. They're out of my way. This man, however… _"I am not the leader of these men, and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. However, if you wish to fight me, I suppose I have no choice but to kill you."

"You claim not to remember your atrocities?" With a shake of his head, Tenshin launched his chained spear. "It doesn't matter. I will have vengeance."

After sidestepping the triangular blade, Jin smirked and sent a sword-shaped icicle at his opponent. Tenshin vanished in a whirl of leaves, which blew in Jin's direction. His eyes darted back and forth, watching for movement… he caught a glimpse of a blue robe almost behind him and ducked, the kama aimed at his throat slashing overhead. Jin still received a knee to the back. Snarling, he hacked; the curved blade blocked it and a punch struck him in the stomach, the spear piercing flesh. With a grunt, he summoned Yukianesa's chill, freezing Tenshin where he stood. A vicious slash followed, shattering the ice.

The ninja grunted and dared to glance away from Jin. Bang, Carl and Platinum were nowhere in sight. As Jin rode towards him on a bladed ice sheet, he vanished again. Jin snarled as the leaves blew over his head, preparing to defend an attack from behind. Instead, Tenshin dropped from the sky where he had been a moment before. Jin's eyes widened as he chuckled. "I think I just figured out your trick. You're mine!"

"Really. I doubt it." Tenshin hurled his scythe to the side and pulled on it, an attempt to wrap the chain around Jin. At the same time, the spearhead launched straight ahead. Jin weaved around them and jumped the scythe's chain as Tenshin disappeared. He smirked, watching the leaves… at the exact moment Tenshin reappeared in front of him for a crouching kick, Yukianesa glowed. As soon as the boot touched the icy katana, crystals formed around Tenshin. With a cackle, Jin lunged forward, digging Yukianesa through the blue crystals and gashing Tenshin's side. Two seconds later, the frozen prison shattered and the ninja dropped to his knees. "Guh… I will not accept my death just yet."

"Will not accept it? The one truth in life?" Jin's laugh came, high and laden with madness. "You fool, you have no choice! Die and be out of my way forever!"

"No." After blocking the stab with his kama, Tenshin rolled back and raised a hand before him. Three images of himself appeared to his side. "I will fight you once more someday."

"Ha! Don't bet on it!" Jin cut at the vision he was certain was the real Tenshin; it vanished the moment Yukianesa touched it. The other illusions bounded away and multiplied. Three became nine, and they all raced off in different directions. Clutching his wounded stomach, Jin growled. "Damned coward…"

* * *

><p>"Makoto." Noel summoned up all the strength she had in her voice for her command. She wasn't about to let her friend pull her around, blind, any longer. "Please tell what me what is going on. I won't move from here until you do."<p>

As she peered out of the alley, Makoto sighed. "Okay, fine. Yes, I knew something like this was gonna happen. And I'm sorry I dragged you and Tsubaki into this. And… I guess Ragna. Maybe Tager, too."

Noel nodded, numb. "But… why? And what about that meeting?"

"There never was a meeting. I just made that up to try and get Kokonoe and Rachel to send us here." Finally, she turned to meet Noel's eyes. "Listen, when I was in Intelligence, I learned a _lot_ of stuff I never should have. Including whispers about a second Ikaruga war thingy. I found their plans for Yabiko back in Wadatsumi."

"Okay, but…" Noel shook her head. "Why did you _bring_ us? We're… we're gonna die here…"

"Yeah, we might. The Library's shut down all communications—radio, television, everything—so no one's gonna know what really happened here. Something's gonna take the fall for all this crap." A smile played on her lips. "We're in position to screw that up. We let the world know what the Library's pulling here, we destabilize them big time. Oh, and they're bringing in some new weapon for a field test. If we run into it, we can destroy it! Um, you can still do that laser-y stuff, right?"

"No, I can't." Noel backed away from her friend. "I… I can't believe you…"

"Look, Noel, I'm gonna keep you safe, okay? You're gonna make it through-"

"But what about Tsubaki and Ragna? And Tager? They're by themselves, they don't know what's-"

"Noel, please calm down. You're gonna get soldiers on our tails." Makoto placed her hands on Noel's bare shoulders. "Tsubaki has Ragna, and you _know_ they're gonna make beelines for each other, and Tager can take care of himself. And if I know Tsubaki, she's gonna do everything she can to protect the people here. Come on, we gotta go find whatever that weapon is."

Although her trust in Makoto had been shattered, Noel nodded and followed the beastkin out of the alley. The streets they passed through had already been stripped by the soldiers. Corpses of those unfortunate enough to be in the Librarium's path dotted the roads before houses with shattered windows and broken doors. After two such buildings, both girls learned not to look in. On occasion, screams or explosions sounded from beyond the ghastly remnants of the neighborhood. The total absence of life left Noel shivering and nauseous. Makoto tried to hide her emotions, but the droop of her ears and tail betrayed her.

After several minutes of wandering the scavenged ghost town, Noel, eyes on the ground, bumped into Makoto when the latter stopped without warning. Before she could ask what was happening, she looked up and felt bile rise. They had entered what looked to have been a marketplace of some sort. The concrete at their feet seemed dyed red by the blood of the hundreds of deceased littering the square. The pungent scent threatened to drop Noel to her knees as she gasped at the carnage before her. As Noel took trembling steps back, Makoto turned to her, no color left in her cheeks. "Noel, let's… Noel!"

Succumbing to panic, Noel ran off in the opposite direction, sudden enough to leave Makoto in her dust. With a groan, Makoto ran after her. "Noel! Come back! We gotta-"

Something dug into her shoulder and she skittered to the ground, thankful for her Intelligence garb. Snarling, she glanced back to see three men in green, faces hidden by demonic masks. _Ikaruga ninjas? Oh crap…_ "Hey, I'm not with the Library! Seriously!"

As she pulled the four-pronged star from her flesh, the three men glanced between themselves. One, who Makoto assumed the leader, stepped towards her. "Your uniform says otherwise."

"Oh, this stupid thing? Just keeping soldiers from attacking me. I'm trying to fight against the Library here. So…"

The leader, not convinced, reached for another weapon, but one of his comrades stepped to his side. "She's not like the other soldiers. They never even said a word. Besides, she and her companion seemed distraught by the slaughter of our people. We must resume our search for Lord Tenshin."

The other two ninjas nodded and leaped away without another word. As she held her wounded shoulder, Makoto looked back. "God damn it, Noel's gotta be long gone... this isn't good."

She raced through the streets of Yabiko in frantic pursuit of her friend.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Mister Bang?" Carl peered down at the wounded ninja. Three major gashes crisscrossed Bang's rock-hard chest; by some miracle, none had proven fatal. In addition, his right arm was shredded. There was no possible way he would be able to fight anytime soon.<p>

Bang coughed, and to the surprise of Carl and Platinum, chuckled. "Of course I am. This is but a mere setback… I thank you and Miss Platinum for your aid, however."

"Oh, whatever." Platinum blew a stray hair out of her face and rolled her eyes. "Setback my ass, you almost died, you dumbass! Don't do that to Luna!"

"…M-my apologies." A series of deep, pained coughs followed Bang's words. "Damn it… here I lie, helpless while the hated Library ravages my homeland once more… No! I must not give in to despair! I will fight the Library on the strength of willpower alone until my last breath! Come, my friends, we-"

As he tried to jump to his feet, a choking fit downed him again and his wounds bled anew. Although her forehead already pounded from doing so earlier, Platinum turned and slammed her head against a wall. "God, you're an idiot. Just shut up, and let me and Carl treat you so you don't croak on us, okay?"

"…Perhaps that would be best."

"Y-yes, I think it would." Carl chuckled, nervous, as he looked at Nirvana. "Um, sis, do you have any ideas?"

No sound came from Nirvana, but Carl's head drooped. Suddenly, a whirl of leaves blew by the party and Tenshin appeared, dripping blood from his chest. He reached into his loose robes and produced a bottle of some neon green fluid. "Bang. Drink this potion."

"Huh?" Bang struggled to sit up. "Lord Tenshin? Have you…"

"Jin Kisaragi is a strong opponent." He pulled off his hood and devil-faced mask, revealing short, jet-black hair and eyes like steel blades. "I could not vanquish him."

Platinum glared at the newcomer. "God, you ever heard of emotion? Try it, cause you're seriously about as boring as a robot."

As Tenshin snarled at the girl, Carl took a cautious step between the two. "Um… please forgive Luna. She… really doesn't mean any harm. I'm Carl Clover. Pleased to meet you, Lord Tenshin."

Tenshin held his glare for a moment before turning back to Bang, giving no regard for Carl's offered hand. "Drink this. Your wounds are worse than mine. I'll warn you, you will be in agony after a few hours."

"I… realize that…" Nonetheless, Bang took the vial and downed it with a grimace. Feeling the regenerative Ars work its way through him, he bowed before Tenshin. "I thank you, Lord Tenshin."

Tenshin stepped away, eyes closed. "I need us to be in as good shape as possible. Think nothing of it."

With a nod, Bang said, "I understand. I… wait a minute."

He signaled for his comrades to be silent. From somewhere nearby, they heard voices. Bang's eyes widened. "Miss… Miss Litchi?"

* * *

><p>Litchi crouched in an alleyway, cradling Lao Jiu. So <em>this <em>was why Hazama had her shut down the communication Ars of Yabiko. Not so they could snuff out Sector Seven cells, or to put down rebellion within Ikaruga. No, she had unlocked the gate to the annihilation of an entire city. The lure of Lotte's return had clouded her judgment into committing such an act; no reward was worth this slaughter. _Hazama… you…_

No sooner had her thoughts gone to the devilish captain than darkness swirled before her and Hazama appeared. "Oh, my, you poor thing. Having second thoughts?"

"You!" Litchi jumped to her feet as her staff appeared in her hands. "You have some explaining to do!"

"I do? I thought it was pretty obvious what's going on." He grinned, leaving Litchi feeling sick. "Little Ikarugan idiots die, and the world doesn't know a thing because you, being the good little soldier you are, cut Yabiko off from everything else. Is it really that hard to understand? Maybe if more of your body weight was brains instead of tits…"

White-knuckled grip on Matenbou, Litchi advanced towards him. "You monster… I won't stand for this! Prepare to-"

"Hey, you know that puddle of shit you love so much? You turn on us now, I'll kill him." Hazama's words stole Litchi's breath away. "Ha, just as I thought. You can't fathom going on without that trash bag, can you? How much more pathetic can you get?"

"…You're lying." With a shake of her head, Litchi found her anger once more. "Colonel Relius told me you need Lotte's knowledge of the Boundary. You wouldn't actually…"

"What can I say? He isn't actually all that important. Neither are you, for that matter, but hey. Pawns and scapegoats are always nice." He chuckled at her fury. "And honestly, you're bitching at the wrong person. This shit is _way _too orderly for my tastes. You wanna vent, go talk to Relius. He should be arriving at port… I wanna say six pretty soon."

"But... why? Why is the Library doing this to their own citizens?"

"Oh, you'll probably figure it out soon enough. This is more similar to the first Ikaruga war than you think." As he prepared to disappear again, he gave her one last look. "Oh, by the way, thank you for being useful for more than just eye candy."

Alone again, Litchi stared at the ground. With a shake of her head, she headed off to meet with Relius.

* * *

><p>Eyes blank, Bang stared ahead, appalled enough to be silent for once. Next to him, Platinum nudged him with the tip of her staff. "Hey, Bang? Are you alright?"<p>

"How could this be… Miss Litchi, with the Library? She… she's the reason…." Bang shook his head and rose from his knees. "Excuse me, my friends. I must go after that woman and speak to her."

Tenshin tried to paralyze him with a glare. "Speaking to a devil of the Library will do you no good. We must protect my people-"

"Onward! I will know the truth!"

Bang sprang ahead, not waiting for anyone to follow him. With simultaneous groans, Platinum and Tenshin raced after him. Falling behind the two ninjas, the girl looked back at Carl, who had not moved since Bang had silenced them. "Hey, shorty! You coming?"

As though being woken up, Carl jumped and shook his head. "No… I'm sorry, but I must take my leave now. It was nice meeting you, Luna… Sena."

Platinum blinked. "Wait, you're going after your dad, aren't you?"

"I'm really sorry, but I need to do this. I wish you and Bang the best of luck, but I must be on my way."

Platinum stared as he and Nirvana walked away. With a sigh, she turned and tried to catch up to her comrades. "Yeah… you too, Carl."

* * *

><p>Ragna snarled at the sight before him. About a dozen Ikarugans pinned into a corner by the inexorable march of six soldiers in blue. He gripped his sword tight and prepared to strike down the monsters before him. <em>Sons of bitches…<em>

Light flashed, and he gaped as Tsubaki slammed into one, throwing him to the ground. Before the rest could turn to attack her, she ran one through the abdomen and summoned a wing to extend from her book. The nearest soldier to her was stunned by the feathery appendage and he fell to Izayoi's bite a moment later. As she engaged the remaining three soldiers, the one she had bowled over rose and lunged to attack her from behind. Blood-Scythe stopped him and Ragna slammed him to the earth.

In her fury, Tsubaki didn't even notice her boyfriend. She weaved and slashed her way through the first two soldiers before summoning her book to hold the last one in place while she ran him through. She jumped as a voice behind her said, "_Geez_, Tsu, when'd you get so hardcore?"

Tsubaki wheeled around, tightening her grip on Izayoi again. When she saw who it was, she lunged in to embrace Ragna tight. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah, you too." He glanced at the carnage she had created. "You been doing this to every group you've seen?"

"Only the ones I knew I could handle." Her grip tightened, fingernails digging through his shirt. "I'm going to destroy them all. There is no sin greater than the slaughter of the innocent and helpless; they have raped the justice they claim to uphold, and I will render judgment upon them for these atrocities."

Ragna blinked; he never thought he could actually feel fear in her grip. "Yeah, just don't overdo it, okay? That damn weapon of yours can easily put an end to your war."

"I know." Tsubaki glanced over at those she had just saved, sudden and intense enough to make the majority of them jump. "Are you people alright?"

The survivors glanced amongst themselves for a few moments. A bearded man nodded. "I believe we are. Thank you."

"Stay with us. We will guide you to safety." She led Ragna by the hand, the others following behind in silence. "We need to save as many as we can; the more people there are to spread the word of the Library's treachery, the better. The Shebalves seem to be concentrating around the center of Yabiko, so we need to get out of here right now. I say we head straight to the city's edge, saving as many people as we can, and flee. Hopefully, we'll find Tager, Noel and Makoto on the way out. I just hope they're alright."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go with whatever you decide." Ragna didn't like the idea of searching for the girl had gotten them into this particular mess, but… His radio beeped, and he gripped it hard enough to crack it. "Hey, squirrel, you'd better have a damn good reason-"

"I beg your pardon? At what point did I transfigure from a rabbit to a squirrel?"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "When the hell did you get a radio, bunny-leech?"

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned at the black device in Valkenhayn's hand. Behind her, Hakumen had his hand over his mask. "You are unbelievable."<p>

"Silence, Mr. Hero." With a light touch, she made her servant bring the radio closer to her lips. "I am quite loathe to utilize such mundane tool, but as I lack telepathy, it must do. I have arrived with Valkenhayn and Mr. Hero. Inform me of what has happened; I may be wrong, but this does not appear to be the proper setting for a meeting amongst the Duodecim and their generals."

"Yeah, that damn squirrel tricked us. Library's going around killing everyone they see; me and Tsubaki are trying to help 'em as much as we can, but we don't have a chance of saving this city. Noel's with the squirrel and neither of 'em are answering their radio. Haven't checked on Tager, but he's Tager; he don't need us to babysit him."

"…Understood. We are at the highest point of the city, the pinnacle of the Librarium branch. May I ask where you are at the moment?"

"Uh, there's, like, a bunch of houses and shit…"

"I mean which district are you in, you brainless fool."

"Hey! Um, Tsu, can you check that stupid map thing? Rachel's gotta know what district we're in… okay, we're in district two. What good does that do you?"

"Be silent and obey my orders." Rachel pursed her lips as a ship approached the nearest port. "I shall endeavor to turn this into a victory."

"Alright, whatev... er..."

Ragna's line fell silent and Rachel tensed up. "What has happened, Ragna?"

No answer came for a moment. When one did, it came from Tsubaki. "Um, Ragna kind of just... collapsed. Don't worry, if it's what I think it is, it's not too big of a deal."

Rachel frowned, trying to come up with a single reason Ragna keeling over could be 'not too big of a deal'. "You will inform me of Ragna's malady at once. I will be the judge of the severity of his condition."

"Malady... isn't really the right word. And I'd rather not give too many details with so many people around us, but... I'm pretty sure it's Nu."

"...I shall discuss this with you and Ragna when next we meet." Rachel sighed. There was nothing to be done about his situation for the moment. "I shall send Gii ahead to scout for you. Listen to my commands, and we may yet emerge victorious."

"Very well. We're heading east towards the edge of the city right now."

"Understood. Wait for my orders. Valkenhayn, shut off that machine and hand it to me." Once her servant had complied, she glanced at Hakumen. "Mr. Hero. Did you see that lone ship land but a minute ago?"

The warrior nodded. "What of it?"

"I believe Relius Clover was on board. You and Valkenhayn shall deal with him now."

Valkenhayn nodded, placing a hand on Hakumen's shoulder. "Very well, madam. My claws... shall enjoy this."

* * *

><p>Relius looked at the city around him. The soldiers of the Librarium were efficient indeed; perhaps too much so for this particular experiment. Nonetheless, even if much of the city had been demolished, its population decimated, it was required that he test v-13. Theoretical data could only take him so far; a field test needed to happen today, or the entirety of Terminus could fall apart. True, Terumi had assured him that there were other ways of achieving their ends beyond v-13, but as long as they had her…<p>

"Awaiting orders." ν-13 stepped from the ship, her cold unblinking eyes settling on the puppeteer.

Relius allowed himself a smirk. "Exterminate all in your way. No one is to leave this city."

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p>Tager roared as another wave of infantry was crushed by his great arms. Panting, he dropped to a knee, clutching an arm. He approximated that he'd slain at least fifty soldiers by now. While the ground forces had been little trouble, the few Air Corps soldiers had proven more problematic. Dark blotches in his red skin marked where arrows had struck him; not even he was impervious to the burning Ars contained within the crossbow bolts.<p>

In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in red. He turned towards her. "Stop right there, Litchi."

Skidding to halt, Litchi stared at him in fright. "T-Tager? What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter." Of course, such wounds were little to Tager. He rose to his full height and stomped towards her. "I'm taking you back to Sector Seven."

* * *

><p>Panting, tearing up, Noel stood, a pool of vomit at her feet. <em>How… how could this happen? How could the Library do this? I… I wanna get away… I can't take this! <em>"Makoto?"

No answer. She glanced around, realizing that her panicked dash had gotten her lost. Alone. Shivering, she chose a street and headed down it. "Oh… what am I supposed to do now? I… need to get out of this city… I hope Tsubaki and Makoto are alright…"

"Who's there?"

Noel squeaked at the voice and hid around a corner. She peeked out, afraid to know what awaited her. She gasped at the young man standing in the street, weapon drawn. "J-Jin?"


	7. Burning Down

Jin gasped when he saw Noel. Somehow, in the fog of his mind, the memory of that particular face shone like a beacon. He couldn't explain it; the only event prior to waking up in Hazama's office, dazed, was his brother. No, wait. There had been a girl there that day, too. He couldn't recall her appearance, but… "You… you said your name is Noel, right?"

Noel shrank away from the intensity of his emerald stare. "Y-yes. I am…"

"Who the hell am I?"

"Huh?"

Jin sighed, loosening his grip on Yukianesa. "I remember nothing besides my brother. But your face… you must have been someone important to me, so you must know who I am supposed to be. Tell me everything."

"W-well…" Trembling under his cold gaze, Noel still stepped towards him. "Where should I start?"

After several moments of thought, he said, "There were two women at the Kagutsuchi Librarium branch who knew me. Who were they?"

"Makoto and Tsubaki?" Her heart clenched at his words. _He doesn't even remember his closest friend? _"Um, well… you went to the military academy with me, Tsubaki and Makoto. You were never really that close to me or Makoto, but Tsubaki…"

He closed his downcast eyes. "She was a friend, huh…"

"From childhood. You were very close; in fact, you were practically a couple for a while..."

"I see…" He growled, hatred towards Hazama building up as volcanic pressure. _He claims to have removed everything unnecessary, but to steal that from me… _"Very well. Now, what do I have to do with Ikaruga?"

"Eh?" Bolverk almost fell from her grip. "You… you don't remember _that_? You ended the war by yourself!"

"The… war?" He shook his head. "I don't… Tell me _everything_. Now."

"…Y-yes, of course." _He has total amnesia… _"U-um…well, Ikaruga rebelled against the Library, and there was a war… and, um, you were sent in straight from the academy. You… ended the war in three days."

"Singlehandedly?" Jin snorted. "That's impossible. There's no way in hell I could do that."

"That's… that's what all the press releases said… that you killed the leader of the Ikaruga Federation… they called you the Hero of Ikaruga."

Jin turned around. "Thank you, Noel. I have to speak with Captain Hazama."

"Huh? J-Jin!" It was no use; he stormed away as though he hadn't heard her. She raced after him. "Jin, wait… huh?"

A feeling from Bolverk was the only warning she received before a storm of iron descended upon her. Noel flung herself to the side, taking several shuriken to the back and crying out. Jin whipped around, drawing his katana. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward."

From somewhere within the nearby houses, a voice spoke. "We are the vengeful spirits of Ikaruga. You have sullied sacred ground with your presence, Jin Kisaragi, and we will haunt you and the rest of the Library until you leave or perish."

"Hmph. A cowardly man, claiming to be a demon?" Jin snickered, having pinpointed the voice. He placed his blade against the nearest building. "Die."

Frost exuded from Yukianesa's edge, coating the building. Screams sounded from within and a group of men, cloaked in black and wearing demonic masks, tried to flee. Jin smirked as one failed to escape in time. The ice reached him and in moments he was as a statue. The masked ninjas didn't have time to recuperate. Jin flew towards them on an ice sheet, slicing one's neck as he landed. As Jin downed another with a hack, the last ninja turned to Noel and charged. "My death will not be in vain. Die, child of the Library!"

Before he could even draw his knife, Noel stood up and fired an explosive blast, downing him. Jin finished him a moment later. Clutching her side, Noel nodded at him. "Th-thank you, Jin…"

His eyes narrowed and he turned around. "They believe you're with the Librarium. I suggest you find a change of clothing if you don't want these guerrillas to attack you."

"Wait! Why did you help me? I mean, we're technically enemies…"

He paused. "You are my strongest link to who I was. I can't allow you to die just yet. I hope we meet again, Noel."

She could only watch him disappear around a corner.

* * *

><p>Ragna just stared ahead at the church. <em>There's no way in <em>_**hell **__she just did this. No. Fucking. Way. _"Nu. What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? Nu, like, needs to talk to Ragna. It's, like, super-important." Nu's shadow appeared in the ruins. "Or… is this a bad time again?"

"You could say that. Kinda in the middle of a Library invasion here. Helping people not get slaughtered and all that shit."

Silence fell upon the ashy field. Nu shifted, uncomfortable. "Oh my God, that's, like… sorry. Nu didn't know."

After a moment, he sighed, annoyed with himself for directing anger at Nu. _Of course she wouldn't have known; doesn't seem like she knows any of what goes on outside of this little hellhole. _"It's fine, Nu. Just… you have got to have the worst timing imaginable."

Ragna chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile. "Alright, what do you need to talk about so bad?"

"Oh! Nu's body is, like, really, _really_ close. I mean, I think it's in the same city as Ragna." A pause. "But… if Ragna can't do it right now, that's fine. Nu understands."

"…I'll try, alright? Just 'cause it's in the same city as me don't mean I'll find it, and… well, I'd rather not look for it. 'Cause, you know…"

"Nu understands." She pointed to her left. "Oh, by the way, Nu's body's that way."

Ragna gave her a bemused stare, although he had no idea if she could see his face. "That does me no good in here, you know."

"…Sorry."

"It's fine, you don't gotta apologize. Still, if there was some way you could talk to me without knocking me out…"

"Sorry, Nu can only talk to you like this." She sighed. "Well, that's, like, all Nu had to say. Nu will let Ragna go now."

"Alright. Just… unless it's _really_ important, don't pull this for the next couple hours, kay? Well, see ya."

"Bye, Ragna!" At those jovial words, whiteness blanketed Ragna as he returned to reality. In the strange hell contained within his grimoire, Nu smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Ragna shook his head and opened his eyes. He found his arms slung over the shoulders of two men, Tsubaki leading them through bloodstained streets. Smoke rose just beyond the structures to his right, accompanied by the scent of fire. "Huh? The hell?"<p>

Tsubaki turned at his voice. "Glad to see you're with us again. I'll take it that was Nu?"

"Yeah." As the men set him on his feet, he glanced around. When he'd collapsed, there had only been about twelve people to guard. Their numbers had swelled to over thirty in the interim. "Damn, Tsu, you've been busy, haven't you?"

"You could say that." Resuming her march, Tsubaki held a radio up to her lips. "Rachel, Ragna's awake. Should we continue in this direction, or…?"

"The fool has awakened?" Rachel's voice was marred by static, but irritated Ragna nonetheless. "Hm… I do not believe our plans should change. Gii has just reconfirmed his report of a cluster of survivors just east of your location. I suggest you reach them posthaste; they seem armed, but only capable of guerrilla tactics, as with the rest of this city's, ahem, 'shinobi'. Should they encounter a Librarium force…"

"I understand." As she lowered her radio, she glanced at Ragna's confused expression. "Rachel is guiding our path out of here by having Gii scout ahead and find survivors. The citizens of Yabiko have begun a counter-attack of sorts with guerrilla strikes; I just hope Makoto and Noel don't get attacked by them."

"Why would they… oh yeah. Their uniforms." He shook his head. "So, anyone in our circus troupe know how to fight?"

He glanced at the masses tailing them, but they seemed content to allow Tsubaki to answer for them. "We have a few. They're mostly staying out of sight and acting as a rear guard. Well, we should be almost there… strange, though. I don't hear anything…"

Ragna nodded, apprehension gnawing at his gut. _Why am I feeling dread? It's only been a couple minutes… _Ahead of him, Tsubaki turned around a corner and gasped. Several hurried steps later, he gazed upon what had ended her march. The bodies of the group Gii had reported were strewn around, all dismembered to some degree. Standing in the middle of the massacre was a dark-clothed man all too familiar to the couple.

Hazama sheathed his blood-drenched knives as he turned to them. "Raggy! Miss Garbage! It's been so long! Like my welcome present?"

* * *

><p>Litchi swept low, a sliding kick at Tager's legs to trip the behemoth. With a grunt, Tager blocked the blow with his great arms; there was far more force behind the attack than one would assume from the doctor's frame. Far more than Tager had ever noticed from her before. "Still siphoning power from the Boundary, I see."<p>

"Hah!" After flipping around for an overhead kick to his face, she landed and summoned her staff to return. The whirling stick smashed into Tager's back before flying around him into its owner's hands. Matenbou orbited her body twice and she sent it in a straight line at his chest. "You know I can't control my corruption."

"Can't control it, or just don't want to control it?" Tager blocked another low sweep; his nigh limitless patience was certain to give him an opening eventually. As the staff spun around fast enough to appear as a solid circle and rose, he met her lunging punch with a magnetically-charged fist of his own. "Either way, Kokonoe can still help you. Just come back with me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't abandon Lotte." Feeling the pull of his magnetic trace, Litchi feigned a high strike before spinning her staff at Tager's legs, dropping him to his knees. Time granted to her, she jumped back before he could get up. _Can't get close to him until this wears off…_ She stabbed at him with her rod, keeping him from any sort of advance. "And I doubt the professor can cure me, if she even wanted to."

With a grunt, Tager lunged forward, both arms slashing at Litchi. His trace drew his target closer. Matenbou blocked the spark of energy from between the metal gauntlets, but Litchi felt panic overwhelm her as Tager reached for her with a massive hand. Stepping back, she thrust her staff into his palm to avoid his deadly grip. However, as soon as she tried to jump away, his other hand went up, sparking with its magnetic pull. It drew her in and she had no time to brace herself before the brutal slam against concrete. As he stood over her, he pointed a finger at her prone body and forced her back to her feet. Her glasses cracked from the slam, she shook her head and charged forward to plant Matenbou against his stomach. "You held back there."

"I'm not about to kill you." Tager tried to grab her again. After jumping away from his hand, she grabbed and spun around once on her pole before launching herself at him for a kick to his head. Upon landing, she lunged low to sweep him off his feet, brought him into the air with a rising kick and flipped around with enough force to throw the giant to the street. She clutched her side afterwards; even with the Boundary's power, kicking Tager around like that was agonizing. As soon as he rose, he fired a sphere of electricity, too fast for Litchi to dodge. It left her stunned long enough for Tager to draw her into his mitt. "It's over, Litchi."

He bounded skyward… "I think not, you mechanical monster!"

Something slammed into Tager from behind. In surprise, he relinquished his grip on Litchi. They both skittered to the ground and turned to see the newcomer. Bang dashed towards Tager, hurling a golden nail at him. "Fear not, Miss Litchi! For I, Bang Shishigami, have come to rescue you from this demonic creation! Stay there; I'll finish this beast in no time at all!"

"B-Bang?" As Bang's flying kick bounded off Tager's arm, Litchi stood, shaking her head. Blood trickled from her forehead. "I-I'm sorry, but…"

"Wait, Miss Litchi! Whoa!"

Having dared to glance at the doctor as she fled down a street, Bang just managed to back step away from Tager's lunging, two-armed slice. He didn't expect Tager's hands to clasp together before pounding him from above like a hammer. Woozy, Bang couldn't do a thing as Tager sucked him onto his feet with magnetism. "Calm down. You're an Ikaruga ninja, are you not?"

"Ungh… indeed, I am…" With a shake of his head, Bang regained his bravado. "I am Bang Shishigami, a hero who fights not just for peace and justice, but for the woman I love! Evil cowers and flees before my majesty; the hellfire of the underworld is naught but a candle before the inferno that lights my very soul! I know not what foul deeds you planned to perform on Miss Litchi, but know now that they shall never come to pass. Not as long as I, Bang Shishigami, live! Prepare yourself, you technological golem!"

* * *

><p>As flames consumed the city below, Rachel frowned at the three ships swarming towards her. It seemed that the Air Corps had discovered her presence atop the local branch. <em>Thank heavens. I was growing rather bored. <em>A missile streaked towards her. Hovering by her head, Gii's mouth dropped open. "Princess! What do we-"

"Silence. Nago, if you will."

"Y-Yes, Princess." Reluctant, Nago jumped forward and transformed into a wide, tall chair. The missile exploded against him as Rachel directed Gii to one of the Shebalves. "Ohh… my poor fur…"

"Cease your sniveling this instant and come to your master's side." As the whimpering cat familiar did as she bade, Rachel concentrated on where Gii approached a ship. "Sword Iris."

A bolt of pink lightning blazed for a moment, devastating the delicate inner workings of the Shebalve. It exploded into a fireball which drowned out Gii's scream. Turning to the other two, Rachel smirked. "Oh, my. Nago, do you believe it safe for two ships to fly in such close proximity to one another?"

Nago stopped licking his charred coat to glance at the remaining ships. "Hmm? I… don't see what you mean, Princess…"

"Then observe." With a gesture from her dainty hand, she summoned a gust to meet a missile launched from the nearest Shebalve. The wind swirled around the explosive, surging in speed to slow it down for moment. That was all that was needed for the foremost ship to crash into its own missile, erupting into a fireball. The last ship tried to maneuver around the blast, but there was no time. The explosion sent it against a building. It caromed off and crashed into the street below. Rachel smirked. "I expected somewhat more from the Librarium's fabled Air Corps, judging by Ragna's terrified words."

Gii perked up next to her. "Princess, more are coming! More!"

"Hmm?" She turned to look behind her. In the distance, another dozen of the green ships flew towards her. "Very well. Let us see if these are any more competent."

* * *

><p>Hakumen growled at the empty ship, the remains of two Librarium soldiers who had dared to challenge him at his side. "It seems we're too late."<p>

"Indeed. I shall track them." Valkenhayn glanced around as his body twisted and morphed. As a wolf, he sniffed the ship's plush interior before turning to Hakumen and barking. He led his comrade down into the streets, following the scents he'd discovered. Without warning, a white sword flew out of nowhere at him. It pierced his foreleg and he howled, transforming back into his human form. "What is this-?"

"It can't be." Hakumen stormed ahead, Ookami drawn. Before him, a small girl with silver-white hair stepped into view. Steeling his resolve, he slowed his advance. Any normal sword would have cracked from his grip. "You!"

Relius stepped into view behind ν-13. "Hmm… two of the Six Heroes. How unexpected. However, this should provide excellent data. Destroy them and report back to me."

"Affirmative." ν-13 scanned the two before her. "Nox Nyctores Interfectum Malus: Ookami detected. Loading termination protocol… loading…"

"I shall not allow that." Hakumen flew through the air at her, slicing at her head. A pair of blades launched from her, halting his advance and keeping him airborne. She dashed at him, spinning with her hovering blades extended. The spiral blow ripped into him, tossing him back towards Valkenhayn. With a grunt, Hakumen took to his feet. "You seem as powerful as ever, devil."

Beside him, Valkenhayn growled as Relius strode away without another word. "Shall I assist you, Master Hakumen, or shall I pursue Relius?"

"I will defeat her myself. I must atone for my past life." Hakumen charged forward once more as Valkenhayn shifted into a wolf. At a gesture from ν-13, a spinning blade appeared in the ground and rolled towards them. Although it had been ages since he'd seen the attack, Hakumen was certain it moved faster than before. Valkenhayn darted around it as Hakumen protected himself with his oversized blade. Not about to allow the wolf past, ν-13 turned to fire a pair of swords his way.

She didn't expect him to charge through the air at incredible speed, ripping into her with a claw as he passed. As she turned to run him through with another summoned sword, Hakumen delivered a spinning slash from above. With Valkenhayn disappearing around the corner, ν-13 turned her full attention on Hakumen. The silver warrior stabbed at her, keeping her from summoning more blades. "I shall not be defeated by you again!"

* * *

><p>"You do not realize your role in this play has long ended." Although irritated by Valkenhayn's pursuit, Relius kept his voice as calm as ever. "You are but a relic of the past."<p>

"I am no more a relic than you." Valkenhayn shifted into a battle stance, eye on the crimson automaton. "Quite the contrary, in fact; my claws and fangs are as sharp as ever. I shall allow your existence to threaten my mistress no longer."

"Hmm… your dedication to the vampire child is quite fascinating. However, your time has long since passed." At his movement, Ignis floated forward and slashed at the werewolf, just missing his face. "Begone, Hellsing."

Valkenhayn ducked the puppet as she flew at him, orbited in a saw-like blade, and swept towards Relius with a lightning-fast, clawed kick. Relius stepped back and pulled his cloak, summoning a great green fist. The werewolf twisted away from it and lunged forward to swipe at his foe. Ignis was on him as soon as his claws raked against Relius's arm, striking him like a thrown dart. As Valkenhayn fell forward, Relius summoned a thin blue arm from his cape to strike him.

With a snarl, Valkenhayn brushed off the attack and shifted into full wolf form. He hurtled past a spinning blade thrown by Ignis and tackled Relius to the ground. Before he could lunge in to rip out the puppeteer's throat, Ignis swatted him away. After rising and straightening out his cape, Relius looked over at Valkenhayn. "I shall not sully myself further with this meaningless fight. There is too much at stake for such a risk. You. Finish this relic."

"To flee like a coward at the first sign of danger… I shall not allow it!" With a howl, Valkenhayn's head changed into that of a massive canine and he lunged, long fangs drawn to Relius's neck. Ignis hovered into his path, taking the blow in the puppeteer's place. _So be it. I shall destroy your weapon instead._ He unleashed a series of vicious, clawed blows into the marionette, cutting and rending her limbs. As the assault ended, a blast of fire from behind dropped Valkenhayn to his knees.

Relius cast an uncaring eye at his former wife. "Hmm… quite impressive, damaging Ignis as you have. However, I doubt you will fare so well against the phantom. One hero's curtain to be drawn by another… how poetic."

Valkenhayn glanced back, growling. Phantom hovered there, a wall of fire swirling around her. "Konoe. How regretful that you are forced to serve the very man who slew you."

No answer came, not that he expected one. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead; no matter how strong he was, fighting Relius and Nine at the same time would not end well. The moment he lunged at one, the other would be sure to attack from behind… Relius turned around, Ignis's fractured form hovering behind him. "Farewell. I do not expect to meet you again, Hellsing."

As Relius departed, Valkenhayn felt relief wash over him. "I suppose I will have to disappoint you… you monster."

* * *

><p>"You!" Tsubaki charged at Hazama, lashing out with Izayoi. The sword extended like a whip and cracked as it sliced into his suit. "I will not stand for this senseless slaughter! Your reign of evil ends here!"<p>

"Yeesh, never seen that one before…" As he blocked another lash from the whip-sword, he chuckled. "And somehow, I don't think _you_ can really do that much to me. Besides… I'm not here to fight. Just to talk. You know, your favorite way of solving problems. Well, before you decided that 'kill all Library soldiers' was a good idea."

"We're not listening to a god damn thing you have to say!" Ragna followed another strike of Tsubaki's ranged weapon with a punch, shrouded by darkness that propelled him forward. A blast of corrosion followed. "I'm gonna kill you right here, you degenerate bastard!"

"Oh, my. You two mad? I think you two are mad. Maybe you need time out." Hazama summoned a chain and dragged himself out of their range. "So, Miss Garbage. How does it feel to slaughter the innocent? Good? 'Cause you sure seem to be enjoying it."

Tsubaki snarled, clenching her weapon ever harder. "What the _hell_ are you talking about? I'm exacting vengeance on those who've decimated the people of Yabiko. Such monsters hardly fit my definition of 'innocent'."

"…Huh. Didn't expect Raggy's language to rub off on you so fast. Too bad; I'm sure daddy's gonna love hearing such shit coming from his-"

With a roar, Tsubaki charged forward. Her dash didn't quite reach him, but he still drew his knives again. He said, "Wow, you've gotten _violent_. I'm so proud of you!"

Tsubaki slashed at him, her book coming around to extend a blade-like wing. Hazama sidestepped, but she cut off his attempt to escape with a fast, short cut that threw him to the ground. "Does the garbage flowing from your mouth have a point, or are you just attempting to infuriate me further?"

Shaking his head, Hazama looked up. Behind Tsubaki, Ragna approached with the horde of survivors following behind. "Tell me, Miss Garbage. Did it ever occur to you that there are more colors than just black and white? That maybe, those committing what you consider evil acts had no choice? Did you look in the eyes of the soldiers, or were you just so _happy_ to be on your little crusade that you never bothered to even look at who you were killing without mercy?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important, really. Just saying every single soldier you've killed today—and I _know_ you've killed a lot—had no free will at all, thanks to my lovely assistant, the great magistrate Nine!" He chuckled at her surprised gasp. "How does _that_ feel, o bringer of 'justice'? You may as well have just killed a few dozen innocents yourself. Remind me, how do you feel about that kind of shit again?"

"I…" With a shake of her head, Tsubaki found her conviction again. Ragna stepped beside her, audible growling rumbling from his throat. She raised her sword towards Hazama. "Even if they were being forced into such a disgusting act, the fact remains that they were slaughtering helpless civilians. You are not going to make me second-guess myself here, Terumi! As far as I'm concerned, their blood is on your hands. I will strike you down here and avenge those slain today!"

"Oh, you can try…" A chain shot from Hazama just before Tsubaki could bring her blade down, pulling him to safety. "Well, anyways, I've gotta go. I mean, yeah, Relius said that no one was supposed to leave the city alive, but… well, screw that. More fun if some people survive and let the world know what happened here. Oh, by the way? Go ahead, keep killing soldiers. Their deaths are a hell of a lot more useful than their lives, anyways. Really, your crusade helped us more than it hurt us. Thank you for being so goddamn _predictable_. Have a nice day!"

He vanished, leaving Tsubaki to seethe with no one to lash out at. With a shrill cry, she hurled her sword at the ground; Ragna jumped aside as it ricocheted towards him. Unnerved by her anger, he pulled her into an embrace from behind. His unease increased as she grew tenser. "Hey, Tsu, you gotta calm down here. Ignore that son of a bitch; you haven't done a damn thing wrong here."

"I know…" Breaking out of his hold, Tsubaki leaned down and grabbed her weapon. All around her, those she was protecting mumbled amongst themselves. Tears dribbled out as she rose. "I'm ashamed I felt such hatred for those soldiers now, but… I am going to kill him. I swear it. Everything that has gone wrong is because of him. I _will_ make sure he meets the justice he deserves."

"You mean if you beat me to it." Ragna took her by the hand. "Come on, we gotta get outta this city. I'll contact Rachel in a minute."

* * *

><p>"Noel! Where are you?" Makoto lowered her hands from her face. <em>Now <em>she regretted not giving her friend a radio. After half an hour of searching, the chances of running into Noel again were beyond slim. Sighing, she sat down in the middle of the street; she had long since become desensitized to the gore around her. Cradling her tail, she pulled out her radio. _Well, here goes nothing_. "Tsubaki? Come in, Tsubaki… Answer already!"

No answer came, chilling Makoto to the bone. Shivering, she dialed in for Ragna and listened in without speaking. Only static greeted her, and the same with a Tager. Absolute terror descended upon her. "Why aren't they answering? I hope they're alright…"

"Hello, Makoto. I didn't expect to meet you here." The sound of a child's voice made Makoto jump. Carl stood before her, Nirvana hunched over behind him. "I know it's been a while, but I need to keep this short."

"Huh? Carl!" Makoto felt an urge to race towards the boy, to give him an absolute death-grip of a hug while she cooed over how cuddly he was. Of course, as this was far from the time to be doing so, she managed to hold herself back. "What do you need?"

"Would you happen to know where either Ragna the Bloodedge or Miss Tsubaki is?"

"Ragna and Tsubaki? They should be…" At the gleam in Carl's eye, Makoto caught herself. A malevolent glint at odds with the Carl she knew before. "Er, I mean… no idea. Haven't seen 'em recently. Sorry."

Carl chuckled, unnerving Makoto further. "You aren't a very good liar, Miss Makoto. Please tell me where they are."

"I don't know. Seriously." Which was halfway truthful… "I'll tell Tsubaki you're looking for her, but…"

"I see…" Beside Carl, Nirvana shifted and put Makoto even more on edge. "I'm sorry that it's come to this."

"Wait!" Makoto braced herself, unable to believe her friend seemed to turn to violence so quickly. "You're seriously gonna attack me over this?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Makoto. Really. But I need to find Ragna."

_Carl…_ "Okay, let me put it this way. You're gonna attack me in a burning city with Library soldiers trying to kill everyone who isn't with them? Does that really sound smart?"

Carl blinked, loosening his stance. "I… see your point. But if you won't answer…"

"Why are you trying to find Ragna, anyways? Somehow, I'm guessing that it's not really for the bounty."

"…It's really important. There's a certain person I must defeat, and I need to find Ragna first."

"So why not ask for help fighting this guy? Instead of, you know… attacking us. I mean, we're friends, right?"

_That's like what Bang said... _"Yes… What's that, sis?" Carl listened to nothing for a moment before nodding. "I suppose you're right. There are too many Library soldiers here. We should leave. Goodbye for now, Miss Makoto."

"Yeah…" After watching Carl walk away, Makoto raced away from him. _Carl… what's happened to you? I gotta tell Tsubaki about you._

* * *

><p>Bang dodged Tager's massive fist, reaching for a nail. His hands came back empty and he fought down a groan. With a cry, he jumped and planted his boot in Tager's face. The mechanical man shrugged off the kick and grabbed him. With all the ease of wielding a rag doll, he turned and threw Bang against the ground, sending him skipping into a wall. Groaning, Bang fought his way back to his feet. "You think such a weak attack can defeat me? Ha! Your strength is nothing; my very spirit will guide me to victory! Now, prepare to face my… um… what have I not used yet…?"<p>

Tager sighed. "Are you even taking this seriously?"

"Mock me all you wish! You only strengthen my resolve!" He charged towards Tager, preparing to slide at his legs. "Prepare for-"

"You really are an idiot." Tenshin bounded over Tager's shoulders from behind, clashing both of his weapons together. A whirlwind blew Bang's way, picking him up and hurling him to the side. After landing, Tenshin walked towards him. "Iron Tager is not our enemy. That woman is."

"Not our enemy?" Bang accepted his offered hand. As he was pulled to his feet, he said, "I don't understand. Just look at that monster!"

Tager examined Tenshin, searching his memory. "Should I know you?"

"We met briefly during the Ikaruga Civil War. Furthermore, I am more than aware of your reputation, Red Devil. I am Tenshin, son of the late Lord Tenjou." He turned back to Bang. "Tager fought on our side during the war; he is no friend of the Library."

"Be that as it may..." Bang crossed his arms. "He attacked Miss Litchi! And look at him! Does that look to be the face of a just warrior? I think not! Also-"

"Just shut up already, pinhead." Luna approached him, her forehead a bright red. "Did you forget that that chick's the reason this city is pretty much burning down around us?"

Bang blinked at the trickle of blood running from her forehead. "...May I ask what happened to you, Miss Platinum?"

Tenshin rolled his eyes. "When you attacked Tager, she insisted on slamming her face into a wall while chanting a mantra of 'idiot'. I was tempted to do the same. But she's right; this Litchi is the reason for my people's decimation. We must pursue her."

"Indeed, we must." Bang thrust a finger in the direction Litchi had fled. "And then I, Bang Shishigami, shall free the lovely Miss Litchi from whatever brainwashing the Library has put her through! Mark my words-"

"Um, Mister Bang?" Platinum sidled up to him, speaking in Sena's voice. "How about we just go?"

* * *

><p>Hakumen growled, blocking a pair of swords with Ookami as ν-13 crouched. A series of blades rose from the ground towards him. He stepped to the side and tried to charge at the girl, only to have a pair of blades pierce him from behind. Forcing himself to stay on his feet, he lunged with a wide slash. The girl dashed straight back, out of his range once more. More swords flew at him. He jumped over the blades, trying to come down on ν-13 from above. Instead, she sent a pair of swords at an angle, shooting him down. Before he could rise, her massive sword hovered in the air above him. "Destruction."<p>

If not for the Susano'o Unit, Hakumen knew he would have been cleaved straight in half by Murakumo as it descended upon him. It struck several times, leaving him on the ground when it finished. With a groan, he struggled to his knees. _Damn it… am I still not strong enough? _"No… I will not be defeated here."

Another set of swords flew towards him and he raised his forearm, a circle of crimson light glowing before it. The blades touched the astral shield and he dashed forward, slicing into her in the blink of an eye. He turned as she crumpled, clutching her bleeding side. "I will destroy you!"

He raised his sword straight above him and slashed. A blast of slicing energy crashed into ν-13, throwing her further back. Hakumen wasted no time in charging at her to continue his assault; something like _her_ was too dangerous to be allowed to exist. Shrugging off her wounds, ν-13 rose and extended both arms before her. A field formed around Hakumen, a gravity well that slowed his advance to a crawl and threatened to pull him to his knees.

The girl spun towards him and slashed with her octet of slender blades, throwing him into the air. The well held him in its grip, leaving him helpless as each of the swords stabbed at him in turn before she drew them back for a final massive slash. The well broke and he careened against a wall. No sooner had he looked up than a wormhole formed before ν-13, unleashing a flurry of tiny blades that lifted him up and pinned him against the wall. As that attack ended, leaving him winded, another pair of wide swords slashed him, followed by a set from behind. "I… I cannot lose here…"

He struggled back to his feet, only to be downed again by a sliding kick too fast for him to react to. He growled. _If I can just get close, I can still slay her…_ Again, ν-13 was relentless in her attacks as a spinning blade rose from the ground, just missing him as he rolled. The girl extended her hands once more. Whatever attack she had planned was stopped by an explosion erupting around her head. Hakumen growled as Noel Vermillion raced over to his side. "Sir Hakumen!"

"You… the Child of the Azure…" Hakumen took the lull in ν-13's attacks to rise. Not his choice of comrade; in his mind, she was no better than his opponent. "You should not have come here. You won't fare well against this devil."

"Huh? What do you…?" Noel turned to ν-13 and their eyes locked. "Wha… what are you…? What am I feeling…?"

With no further regard for Hakumen, ν-13 stared at Noel. "…Target confirmed. IFF determined. Target identified…as... me."

A daze came over Noel. "What do you…mean…me?"

"Target is an earlier model. Self-termination is recommended."

Heart pounding, Noel shook off her confusion and readied Bolverk. "I don't know what you are, but I'm going to stop you."

"Target refuses to self-terminate." With a wave of her hand, ν-13 sent a pair of swords at Noel. "Terminating."


	8. The Sword Of Izanami

"Mew… Tao's bored." Lying on a medical bed, Taokaka stared up at the ceiling. Weeks of inactivity had left her restless. The temptation to disregard all the funny, white-clothed men's warnings and scamper back to the village was strong… "Nyo! Tao will stay right here, meow! And then good guy will give Tao 30,000 meat buns!"

The door opened, and Linhua poked her head in. "Um, Tao?"

"Meow?"

"Well, first of all…" She sighed. _Should I really be surprised that the number of meat buns increases every time she thinks about them?_ "It's only thirty buns. And second…"

Grinning ear to ear, Jubei stepped inside. "Yer free to go now."

Taokaka cocked her head. "Mew? Tao's leg is fixed, cat person?"

With a chuckle, he nodded. "More or less. Whaddya say we get a bite n' head after Ragna?"

"Yay!" Taokaka jumped off the bed onto all fours and stretched. Good food, friends to share it with, and the ability to walk for the first time in almost a month… how could this day be anything but great?

* * *

><p>Noel shrieked as she jumped out of the way of a pair of floating swords. As she lifted Bolverk to fire a blast at ν-13, Hakumen shouted, "Move!"<p>

"Huh?" Noel jumped to the side. A moment later, a revolving blade sliced up the street where she had just stood. _That… that can come from behind? I'm… I'm going to die here…_ "Eep!"

Without warning, ν-13 jetted ahead, flinging the thin blades hovering behind her like darts at Noel. She raised her handguns to defend, but two blades pierced her stomach. Instead of dropping to her knees, she flipped forward before ν-13 could slice with the gathered swords. Her thighs locked around ν-13's head and she spun around, slamming her to the street. She aimed her pistol at the fallen girl, but before she could fire, ν-13 swept her legs out from under her. Hakumen darted in front of Noel with a strike with Ookami's hilt that knocked ν-13 away. "Leave this place. You will not survive here."

"But…" Noel cleared her head with a shake and stood, doubled over and clutching her stomach. "You can't beat her, either…"

"This is something I must alone. Your presence is but..." He cut off his words with a growl as ν-13 summoned another storm of miniature blades to dart towards them. After giving Noel a rough shove to get her out of the way, he protected himself the best he could against the knives raining against him. After the attack ended, he dropped to his knees. "Damn it… how is it that this monster has become so powerful?"

Content that the hero was no threat anymore, ν-13 turned red eyes back to Noel. "Resuming termination of previous unit."

With a shriek, Noel did the only thing that made sense to her. She turned and ran, even though there was no chance she could outrun any summoned swords. Or, as it turned out, another spinning blade appearing before her. After skidding to a stop, she backed away from the advancing blade, whimpering. She glanced behind her to see ν-13 crouched in the street. A moment later, a series of long swords rose out of the ground in a line towards her. Uttering another scream, she jumped to the side, pinning herself against a brick wall to escape impalement. Cold sweat ran down her body as ν-13 advanced. Before Hakumen could do anything to stop her glide, a knife flew down from a nearby window and exploded on ν-13 to little effect. Noel glanced around. "W-what?"

"Sir Hakumen. Soldier of the Librarium." Where the voice came from, neither Hakumen nor Noel were sure. "Flee now. We will provide cover."

"Scanning… thirty-one life forms detected. All human. Threat levels… below measurable parameters." The arctic chill of ν-13's voice froze all else. "Terminating."

Murakumo rose into the air above one of the buildings and crashed down, its blade shattering the concrete as though it were brittle plastic. Screams sounded as the sword sawed its way through the house until it collapsed and moved on to the next one. Hakumen growled at the coming massacre. "You truly are the devil. Begone from this world!"

He sent another slash of white energy at ν-13, expecting her to be too busy concentrating on decimating the ninjas to dodge. Instead, she hovered out of the way and retaliated with several swords. She followed with another circular saw cutting through the ground. Hakumen jumped the blade and delivered a pair of spinning kicks. Not even such a blow to ν-13 stopped her giant sword from rending all buildings in the area. As the sword passed over to the house nearest to her, Noel screamed and ran out of the way, stunning ν-13 with a blast. With a growl, Hakumen slashed overhead before kneeling for a cut at her legs. "Die, monster! You do not belong in this world!"

As he stood over the fallen girl and prepared to run her through, the giant sword whirled towards him. Noel gasped. "Sir Hakumen! Look out!"

Hakumen didn't have time to acknowledge her before Murakumo slammed into him, tossing him into the rubble. As if she had not been wounded in the least, ν-13 rose and turned to Noel. Her chest tightening in suffocating panic, Noel screamed and shifted her weapons into a mini-gun before firing with wild abandon. The silver-haired girl weaved her way past the barrage at blinding speed, dashing right up to Noel and grabbing her by the throat. As she lifted her target up, she said, "Terminating."

"Spoon!" A furry figure crashed down from above with a vicious punch. As ν-13 bounced away, Makoto lifted Noel and slung her over her shoulders. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"B-but…" Noel twisted her head around to glance at Hakumen, rising from the ruins. "Sir Hakumen…"

"I can't carry both of you. Besides, there's no way I could reach him now."

As the two girls disappeared around the corner, ν-13 determined them to be out of range and turned her concentration back to Hakumen. He growled as he readied Ookami. _This is impossible… how can she continue to fight? _"Come. I _will_ atone for my failure."

* * *

><p>Rachel cast a bored look at the shattered remains of Librarium ships around her. "No more competent than the last wave. Truly, it is a wonder such a pathetic air force could so much as defend a port, much less spearhead an invasion… hm?"<p>

Off in the distance, a bolt of lightning flashed. Her eyes narrowed. "Gii. Survey that area; it is unlikely that bolt of lightning was natural."

"Yes, princess!" The red bat vanished. A few moments later, he reappeared, shivering. "It's that phantom! It's fighting Valkenhayn!"

"Is that so?" Rachel closed her eyes. _Terumi… to resort to releasing the phantom of Nine upon this city… what are you trying to create_? She ripped open reality before her and stepped into the portal, Nago and Gii following behind her. A moment later, she appeared in the burning streets of Yabiko. A fireball splashing against an already burning building informed her she was indeed in the correct area. She strode forth and turned a corner. Valkenhayn crouched across from her, hair and clothes singed. Phantom launched a wave of fire at him; he morphed into a wolf and jumped it, although a limp in a foreleg left him only just able to make the bound. Without a sound, Rachel launched a pink sphere at Phantom's head. It struck and dropped to the ground, forming a rod. A moment later, pink lightning struck it, the current remaining for several seconds. "We meet again, phantom of Nine. I believe the advantage belongs to me this time. Allow me to assist you, Valkenhayn."

"Milady." Valkenhayn nodded towards his mistress before ripping forward to slice at Phantom with his claws. "You have my gratitude."

Rachel glided forward as Nago took the shape of an umbrella. She stabbed Phantom as she tried to summon a fire wall. The parasol opened like a spring, angled so that it launched Phantom headfirst into the pavement. "You remain well, I presume?"

"These burns are not as bad as they seem." He shifted into a wolf and ripped into Phantom, carrying her back towards Rachel. The vampire snapped her fingers and Nago shifted into a chair, in which she took a seat. As soon as the phantasm was close enough, electricity surged through the familiar, holding her in place long enough for Rachel to summon a portal. A myriad of objects flew from the wormhole, propelled by a great windstorm from Gii. Valkenhayn darted out of the way as the barrage crushed Phantom. As she wobbled into the air, he transformed back into his human form. "However, I must warn you that I seem unable to harm this mockery of Konoe."

"You would be incorrect in that regard." Rachel frowned as Phantom vanished, appearing high above. The image of a pentagram flashed before Phantom, but Rachel did not fall into her illusions. "Her resilience, considerable though it may be, is not what it appears. We shall defeat her."

"Of course, madam." As lightning descended upon them both, Valkenhayn morphed yet again and bounded straight up at Phantom, a mighty leap that brought him straight to her. His claws dug into her shoulders and his fangs buried themselves into her throat. As she drifted downwards from the extra weight, Rachel summoned a surge of wind to bring her to Phantom's elevation, Nago acting as a parasol to allow her to hover. Gii launched several more pink balls, dropping Phantom further still. A stream of fire swirled from her body, throwing Valkenhayn off, but Rachel closed her umbrella, dropped to the ground and smirked. "Baden Baden Lily."

Giant blasts of electricity struck the rods she had placed, ravaging Phantom and sending her plummeting down. As she approached the ground, Valkenhayn, untouched by the electric storm, charged, his feet shifting into wolf paws. A wall of fire sprouted around Phantom to discourage his attack. He spun around and kicked straight through her conflagration, ripping a hole into her body. She jerked from the blow and vanished. After several moments, Valkenhayn relaxed. "It would seem we have vanquished her, milady."

"Indeed. I expected more from her; she did, after all, defeat me once before. Perhaps it was merely due to her ambushing me." Rachel glanced around. "May I ask what has become of Mr. Hero?"

"Of course. We encountered a girl who proved hostile. Master Hakumen insisted on fighting her himself."

_Could it have been…_? "I see. And what of Relius Clover?"

"My apologies. I was unable to slay him before he summoned Konoe. I do not know where he went."

Rachel nodded. There was nothing to be done about that now. "Very well. I believe-"

A sudden string of beeps cut her off, and she pulled out the radio Kokonoe had given her. _Ragna… I am sorry, but now is not the time_. After shutting the device off, she gestured for Valkenhayn to lead her. "I believe Mr. Hero will require our assistance. Lead the way."

"Of course, Madam Rachel."

* * *

><p>Ragna snarled at the radio in his hand. "Damn rabbit, why the hell aren't you answering?"<p>

"Calm down." Not that Tsubaki looked to have any right to be telling anyone to calm down, her knuckles white from gripping Izayoi. _Terumi… Relius… you monsters. _"We can't do much more here. We're going to head straight for the ship."

"Huh?" Ragna blinked, wondering if what he'd heard really just came from her. "Uh, what about Noel and the others?"

Coming to a dead halt, Tsubaki stared down. Tears dropped to the ground, and she leaned against him when his arm came around her waist. "We've lost, Ragna. I don't know what Makoto was hoping to accomplish, but…Terumi won. _Again_. The last thing I want to do is abandon my friends to the Library, but we have no choice. We need to get out of this city before it's too late and just hope Noel, Makoto and Tager can leave safely. In the meantime, we have people who need to be brought safety."

Ragna nodded, crushed by Tsubaki's despair. "…You're right. Let's go. You lot, stay with us."

They stumbled through ruins, fire enclosing on them from the north. Ragna led them on, gripping Tsubaki's hand. Even in the desperate flight from Yabiko, he couldn't help but admire her resolve to not allow her sorrow to show through any more than already had. Still, her silence unnerved him. As they approached a wrecked roundabout, Ragna smirked at the sight of a familiar rust-red giant. "Hey! Tager!"

The Red Devil turned his head, stopping his small party. He nodded. "Good to see you are safe."

"Yeah, you too." Letting go of Tsubaki's hand, he strode up to meet them. His eyes locked with Platinum's, but both had the sense to refrain from bickering. "Any sign of Noel or the squirrel?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen either." He sighed, noting that Bang glared at Ragna with the intensity he reserved for the Library. "I don't suppose either of you know what Makoto had planned."

Tsubaki shook her head. "Sorry. This caught us by surprise as well. Good to see you again, Bang."

"You too, Miss Tsubaki. I remain grateful for your words." Although he did not look happy about Ragna's presence, Bang still approached him. "Ragna. Criminal though you may be… it seems I am in your debt for helping our people. You have my gratitude."

Ragna stepped back as Bang bowed his head. "It's not that-"

Tenshin came to Bang's side and inclined his head as well, further unnerving Ragna. "I must thank you, as well. Not only have you worked to save my people, but your deeds have inspired me to take action against the Library as well. I am Tenshin, son of Tenjou."

"Um… that's nice."

After a moment, Platinum walked up to him as well. "What the hell are you doing here anyways, pinhead?"

"Nice to see you're as mature as ever." _Way too many goddamn people talking to me. You can speak any time now, Tsu. _"Me and Tsubaki kinda got roped into this crap by that squirrel chick Makoto. Now, why the hell aren't you hanging around Jubei like always? Finally drive him to suicide?"

"Tch, whatever. If you didn't manage that, nothing can."

"To answer your question," Bang interjected, "Miss Platinum is teaching me how to use my Nox Nyctores. We just happened to be present for this heartless slaughter."

Ragna's scowl faded, and he regarded Bang with sympathy. "I am so sorry you've gotta put up with her shit. Seriously, I wouldn't wish that on…"

Platinum shut him up by spitting on his shoe. "Shut up, you asshole! You're far worse than Luna."

"Not really, no."

"Bang." Tager gestured towards a street. "If you wish to find Litchi, I suggest you save the chatter for later."

With a nod, Bang turned his back on Ragna. "I suppose you are correct, Mister Devil. Onward!"

The ninja bounded away. Tsubaki tapped Tager on the shoulder, rising on her tiptoes to do so. "Um, Tager? Does he mean… um, Litchi Faye-Ling?"

Tenshin nodded, pulling a demonic mask from somewhere and sliding it over his face. He followed after Bang, albeit at a slower pace. "He does. Litchi had some involvement in this invasion and he wishes to know what. What were your plans?"

"To leave this city. We have a ship a couple of miles outside of the city; it's spacious enough to fit those we have saved, assuming the Library hasn't discovered it. From there… I'm not sure."

"As long as you bring them to safety. Allow us to join you once Bang is finished."

Tsubaki glanced at Ragna, who shrugged. "Your choice, Tsu."

"Very well. We'd be glad to have you with us, Tenshin."

* * *

><p>"Hello, <em>father<em>."

The sound of a boy's voice did not startle Relius in the slightest. He turned around to regard Carl. "Carl, my boy. It has been a while. Is the Nirvana still holding up well?"

"My _sister_ is doing quite well…" Carl growled, anger rising up. _How can he be so casual_? "Despite what you did to her."

"Hmm…" Relius observed Nirvana, not seeming to have heard his son. "It would seem Ada was the perfect test subject after all… I suppose it does bear a certain resemblance to her."

"Do not talk about Ada like that…" His fingers twitching from his sheer hatred, Carl stepped towards Relius, Nirvana trailing behind. "Stop calling her a test subject… she's my sister. You… I'll never forget what I saw that day. I can never…"

Again, it seemed once more that his words fell upon deaf ears. "However, that thing has fulfilled its role. It has been supplanted… by a superior model. Fluctus Redactum Ignis."

"_Yah_!" Unable to contain himself anymore in the face of such evil, Carl commanded Nirvana to attack. The automaton's talons extended, spinning at Relius. Before they could strike, a crimson arm blocked the attack. As the metallic clang echoed around them, Carl paled at the sight. A figure much like Nirvana, but red in color. "Mother…"

"Indeed." As Nirvana fell limp, Relius strode towards his creations. "It is incomparable to that failure. She, like Ada, was perfectly willing to go through with the procedure."

"Never speak either of their names again, you bastard." At Carl's command, Nirvana tried to edge around Ignis to reach Relius. Crimson limbs locked around her hands, holding her in place. Carl dashed towards his father and swung a lance at him. Ignis shifted over, absorbing the blow in Relius's stead. "You! How dare you!"

"However, in the end, both are mere tools, to be used and discarded once their use has ended. I believed I had achieved perfection with Ignis… I was wrong."

"Stop talking!" Carl rolled past Ignis and pulled back his cape to summon a massive gear. Relius stepped away and a pair of green limbs pounded Carl like a pincer. As the boy buckled, Nirvana spun towards Relius, sharp blades extending. Again, Ignis was there to create a deadlock between the marionettes. Carl growled. Even with the damage Ignis had sustained from Valkenhayn, Nirvana could not overpower her. "Well, if Ada can't reach you…"

He bounded over a saw-like blade hurled by Ignis, a series of lances extending from his cape at his father. A mechanical arm bent its way from Relius to block the attack. As though he were in no danger whatsoever, Relius continued his musing. "Indeed, the Sword of Izanami… it is only surpassed by Kusanagi."

"Argh!" Carl launched a tiny robot at Relius's feet. It knocked him off balance just as Nirvana broke free of Ignis and loaded up for a powerful strike… "Fermata!"

As the gadget dragged Relius close, Nirvana unloaded a massive uppercut, throwing him high into the air. Carl's eyes widened as Ignis lashed at him, blades extending for his neck. He rolled past her and glanced at Nirvana. "Anima!"

Nirvana grappled its counterpart, trying but failing to lift her. Time granted to him, Carl jumped up to meet Relius with more aerial stabs, to end his threat right there… Another metal arm shot out of Relius's cape, smashing Carl against the ground. Although he landed on his back, Relius rose with perfect calmness and brushed off his suit. "Hmm… more powerful than expected. Perhaps I was rash to discard it so soon…"

Shaking his head, Carl rose. Content that Nirvana still had Ignis neutralized for the time being, he weighed his options. He darted forward, a robotic knight extending out of his cape to jab at Relius. The tall man sidestepped the stab, countering with a revolving cogwheel. As the gear scraped his arm, Carl grunted and dashed forward, swiping with another lance. A kick of a robot's leg blocked it and Relius closed in. "I will end this charade now."

With a flourish of his cape, Relius released several cogwheels and gears, trapping Carl. The boy's eyes widened as fire surged through the machinery, scalding him. As he dropped to the ground, he groaned. "Ungh… sis…"

Nirvana broke away from Ignis to stand in front of Carl, who struggled to rise to his feet. Relius cocked an eyebrow. "Hm… an interesting response. Perhaps some semblance of Ada remains within the Nox. Ignis. Finish them."

Ignis advanced on Carl, who still couldn't find his feet. Seeing Nirvana as the lone threat, Ignis lunged at her and the two automatons tangled once more. Neither seemed able to gain the advantage on the other and Relius sighed. "I suppose I shall have to-"

"Oh, hey, Relius." Space ripped apart and Hazama dropped down. He cast a look at Carl's battered form. "Well, _somebody's_ having a bad day."

Relius snarled when he saw him. "Terumi. I believe I made it clear that you were not to come to Yabiko. Your presence-"

"Oh, shut up already. I ain't as stupid as you think." Hazama smirked. "And if you wanna get on my ass for being 'careless' or whatever, I'll get on yours for bringing Phantom into this. You know, her dying would be a pretty bad thing. Soldiers realizing what they're doing and all that shit. So, naturally, the great mastermind has her fight Valky and a vampire. Smart."

"I was unaware that Rachel was here." Relius shook his head. "I suppose I over-prioritized the termination of Hellsing. What condition is the phantom in?"

"Still alive, no thanks to you. Don't think she's too happy with you. Oh, and I'm not an expert, but I think a hole in her chest is something that kinda needs to be dealt with right now."

"In a moment."

As Relius stepped towards his son, Hazama grabbed both him and Ignis by the arm. "Nope. The phantom emergency repair kit is needed right now."

"…Very well." Relius looked down at Carl and Ignis pulled away from Nirvana. "Carl. We shall meet again."

Hazama quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wow. Not gonna kill him? You've gotten _soft_."

"On the contrary. I merely wish to see how this defeat will affect Carl. It is but another experiment for me. Let us be on our way."

A wormhole formed and sucked in all three of them. Carl blinked at his sudden salvation. Nirvana's cold arms wrapped around him and he cuddled up to her. "I'm… sorry I'm so weak, sis. I'll defeat him… I promise…"

Within minutes, Carl curled up asleep in his sister's arms.

* * *

><p>"At last, I have found you, Miss Litchi." Bang's voice carried false warmth; inside, he was petrified by the prospect of talking to Litchi for fear of what he may discover. "It is I, Bang Shishigami."<p>

"Bang…" Litchi turned around, clutching her chest. "I… what are you…?"

He chuckled. "Do not fear, Miss Litchi. I only wish to speak to you."

She nodded before descending to her knees, the weight of her actions trampling her underneath. "I'm sorry, Bang. I… I didn't mean for any of this… I didn't know this would happen…"

To her surprise, Bang knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His confident grin remained in spite of his inner turmoil. "I believe you, Miss Litchi. Just… tell me one thing."

"Y-yes?"

He sighed, looking down. "I know you are truly a kind and caring soul… so tell me, why have you joined the evil masses of the Library? What have they done to sway you from your righteous path and force you into committing such deeds?"

With a sigh, Litchi stared at the ground as well. "There is somebody I must save, and the Library is my only hope. I tried everything else, but…"

"I see…" Bang folded his arms. "As I thought. You are motivated by your care for others, even if it means joining such an evil organization to save them. May I ask who it is you wish to save?"

"An… old friend…" Litchi coughed into her hand. "From my time with Sector Seven."

"I see... the Library has taken this person hostage and have used him or her as a means of blackmailing you into joining them. Am I correct?"

"That's not…" Hazama's face came unbidden into her mind and she shivered. _'You turn on us, I'll kill him'_. "That's… pretty close to how it's gone actually."

"Those damnable monsters! I will…" Bang looked over her hand. A spatter of blood covered it. "Are you alright, Miss Litchi?"

"Y-yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Why, you're coughing blood. Clearly, you are not well in the least. Did that robotic monster do this to you?"

"No…it's not from Tager."

"Then may I ask what ails you?"

"It's…" Litchi sighed, wondering if she should tell Bang. _He truly wants to help me. If there's a chance he can help… _"You know what the Boundary is, right?"

"Of course. Well, sort of. What does such a foul thing have to do with your condition?"

"…I draw my power from it."

"_What_? Miss Litchi…"

Litchi leaned closer, fear drawing tears. "It's corrupting me, Bang. In mind and body. I…don't believe I'll last much longer."

Bang nodded, numbness flooding his body. "Miss Litchi. I swear, on the honor of my ancestors and my fallen lord, I shall find a cure for this… corruption. I shall never cease my pursuit of-"

"Bang? Thank you." She looked up and wiped her tears away. "But, if you do find a way, please promise me one thing."

"Anything for you, Miss Litchi."

"Save my friend. He, too, has been corrupted by the Boundary, to the point where is no longer even human. Please… save Lotte. Even if it means you cannot save me."

"Have no fear. I, Bang Shishigami, shall do everything in my power to save you and this Lotte."

She smiled and reached in to give Bang a hug. "Thank you. You really are a good friend, Bang."

"It… it is nothing, Miss Litchi…" Wearing a furious blush, he returned the embrace. "I pray that it will be safe for you to leave the Library soon."

"Of course…" She stood and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

Bang nodded, taking to his feet as well. "I understand. Until next we meet, Miss Litchi, farewell."

"You too."

They each turned and walked away. Bang was so lost in thought that he walked straight into Ragna. "Hey, watch where you're going, you idiot!"

"My apologies." Bang looked up and shook his head. "I have spoken to Miss Litchi and determ-"

Platinum grabbed his wrist. "Nobody cares, let's go already. We gotta get outta here right now."

* * *

><p>Hakumen fell to his knees, trying to deny the fact that he was defeated. A pair of swords flew at him and he slashed, ripping them apart and creating voids where they had been. "I… will not give in… not until my last breath…"<p>

"Oh my, Mr. Hero." A dark portal opened and Rachel stepped through, Valkenhayn at her side as a wolf. "You do not seem to fare well against these Murakumo Units. Perhaps time has absconded with your strength after all."

"Silence. I… am no weaker…" As if to prove his point, Hakumen wobbled to his feet, leaning on Ookami. "I will not…"

"Your perseverance as admirable, but foolhardy. I suggest you leave, lest you become a hindrance in this battle." She eyed ν-13. "How remarkable it is that you have recovered. Normally, when one falls into a Cauldron, they do not return. Allow us to rectify that."

"Scanning targets. Unknown sources of power detected." ν-13 crouched. "Termination protocol loaded."

As a stream of swords rose from the ground, Valkenhayn howled and pounced at her. His claws dug through her skintight suit and he transformed before hurling her towards Rachel. Swords flew at the vampire, who sidestepped the attack and summoned a winged pumpkin and a frog. Winds blew ν-13 against the ground and the pumpkin crashed down on her. Before she could get up, the frog hopped up to her and released a blast of electricity. Stunned by the current, ν-13 was easy prey for Valkenhayn's vicious claws. Panting, panic entering her systems, ν-13 dashed back. Rachel smiled. "You truly are but a child, it seems."

Again, ν-13 was thrown to the ground by the pumpkin. Valkenhayn leapt towards her and dove, spinning. He pulled her to the shattered ground before kicking her skyward. She cried out as he shot up and mauled her again with a howl. Before she could land, a pink orb smashed into her head and lightning shook the ground. Shaking off the blast of lightning, she looked up to see a canine racing towards her. She extended a hand and a massive sword came down. Valkenhayn saw it in time and weaved out of its way. Still, it gave ν-13 time to strike the wolf with a pair of swords. "Processing battle data… data processed. Switching stratagem. Resuming termination."

"How foolish." Rachel summoned her jack-o-lantern again and blew it forward. To her surprise, ν-13 dashed forward, weaving around the strange weapon and extending her hands. Rachel tried to back away, but found it to be like swimming through molasses. With her target secured in the gravity field, ν-13 closed in, slashing with her slender blades. Nago took the brunt of the attack and ν-13 jumped into the air, more slashes following. Although she could not move fast enough to attack, Rachel managed to summon George XIII. After dashing away from her target, ν-13 summoned a pair of swords to stab Rachel from behind as the gravity well broke. The blades cut past Nago's protective cloaking and Rachel dropped to her knees, gasping. She looked up. "Valkenhayn, do not…"

Too late. Valkenhayn, in attempt to ambush ν-13, launched himself into the air to slash with both of his foot claws. Without even looking, ν-13 summoned a massive sword to descend upon him. He raised his arms before him; not that it did much good as the sword slammed him into the earth, motionless. Rachel didn't have time to assess his injuries as ν-13 summoned more astral swords to slash at her. "Ungh… you shall pay dearly for this, abomination."

_She could not have slain him with such a blow. It is impossible… _As she tried to convince herself that Valkenhayn had survived being crushed to the ground by Murakumo, she weaved around a spiral slash. Nago became a fork and she stabbed with him, digging into ν-13's flesh. She spun around, her wind pulling her closer to the Unit as spikes grew out of her dress. ν-13 stumbled and fell, allowing Rachel to stab her with an overhead hook. Above her, a portal opened and Gii blew a group of strange violet-black objects. There was no way for ν-13 to dodge their legions and she crumpled to the ground. Growling as though to signify his presence, Hakumen took to his feet again and raised Ookami straight into the air. "The blade of justice shall reign supreme today! Die!"

The great slash would have cleaved anyone else in half. The blades hovering around ν-13 failed to stop it and it left a great bloody trench running from her chest to her stomach. Hakumen glared down at the panting girl, expecting her to perish before his eyes… She raised a hand and a wormhole opened, peppering him with minute blades. As the attack threw him back into the rubble, she turned to Rachel, panicked eyes hidden by her visor. The great sword Murakumo launched straight forward. Rachel tried to spin away from it, but it caught her shoulder. Its force lifted her and she, too, found herself face down in ruins. Groaning, she rose to her knees. "How… how can this thing continue to fight? Even with such a blow from Mr. Hero's blade… remarkable, but very unfortunate."

"…Terminating…" In spite of the oozing wound across her front, ν-13 hovered towards Rachel, as fast as ever. Behind her, Valkenhayn rose. He shape-shifted and darted after her. Just as her blades came back for strike, he tackled her to the ground, chomping down on her head and twisting. Before her neck could be snapped by the beast on her back, she summoned yet another set of blades. They pierced through him and reached her flesh, but that was all she needed to escape. She jetted away as Rachel stabbed at her with her parasol. As Rachel and Hakumen came to Valkenhayn's side, ν-13 analyzed the situation. Though Hakumen and Valkenhayn appeared at their limit, Rachel... "Damage critical. Self-preservation moved to top priority."

She turned and jetted away. Rachel took a step after her, preparing to finish the Murakumo Unit. Beside her, both of her comrades dropped to their knees at the same time. She cast a piteous look at them. "I suppose I should ensure your survival. I shall bring you to my mansion; Nago and Gii shall tend to your health from there. I am still needed here."

* * *

><p>"You okay, Noel?"<p>

Makoto knelt beside Noel, looking over her wounds. The blonde girl shook her head, clasping her side. "N-no… I'll live, but I don't think I can fight anymore…"

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Taking her friend's wrist, Makoto led her through the streets. "What do you think? We done here?"

"Y-yes… we are." Looking at the ground, Noel felt tears sting her eyes. "Why am I so weak…?"

"You're not weak, Noel. Not at all. Don't know why you would-"

"I... I can't do anything!" Without warning, Noel fell to her knees. "I-I'm always trying to help, but… I never can, and someone always has to save me… and I just ran away from..."

"Noel…" Makoto leaned down and hugged her friend. "Don't think like that. Seriously. With all the crap you've been through, you've gotta be one of the strongest people I've ever known."

"But… every time I try to fight…"

"Getting your ass kicked by people like Hazama doesn't mean you're weak. At all. And hey, you saved Ragna once before, right?"

"Yeah, but… I didn't have to do much…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure he'd agree with me, just from that. You know, if he isn't too busy teasing you." She grinned. "And hey, if you wanna be better at kicking ass, I'm sure that Kokonoe can do something for you."

"I… I'd rather not…"

"She can make you better! Stronger! Faster! With a bigger rack! The Library will cower in fear from the name Mecha-Noel! Mwahahaha!"

As her friend cackled, Noel covered her head with her arms. "I don't wanna be a robot! And that… that doesn't…"

"Calm down, Noel, I was just trying to cheer you up." Her insane grin morphing into warmth, Makoto stood and extended a hand. "Come on, we gotta get outta here… ooh, I just got an idea!"

After pulling a tiny camera from somewhere within her scant top, she handed it to Noel. "Hey, think you can record this stuff? Especially if you see Library soldiers doing their thing."

"Huh?" Noel looked at the tiny device. "What… what do you have in mind?"

Makoto grinned, a fire burning in her eyes that scared Noel. "We're gonna let the world know what the Library's done today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a side note; I'm probably gonna be starting another ship fic soonish. This shouldn't slow this story down much, if at all, however.**


	9. The Building Storm

Falling to her knees, ν-13 looked around. Her sensors told her she is in the 7th district of Yabiko. They also told her that Hakumen's attacks were on the verge of stealing her new-found life. Determined to survive, she crawled ahead, blood dripping to the ground. Just behind her, flames raged. If her strength gave now…

"_There_ you are!" A jovial voice sounded and she turned to its source. Hazama sauntered over to her, spinning his hat on a finger. "Man, you won't believe how long I've been trying to find you! So, how's my good little sword holding up?"

"Systems… at 35%. Internal damage… severe. Chances of survival without outside aid… immeasurably low. Unit has approximately ten minutes before termination."

"Aww, doesn't that just _suck_?" If he expected to get a rise out of the girl, none came. Sticking his hat back on his head, Hazama cleared his throat. "Well, anyways, Relius can probably fix you. I dunno, I could probably do it. It's just changing your batteries, right?"

"…Unit does not operate on battery power."

Hazama sighed, shaking his head, and grabbed ν-13's upper arm. _Right. Murakumo Units. Boring as shit_. "Well, whatever. As much as I'd love to take a stroll through this wonderful carnage, it would really suck if you croaked now."

* * *

><p>Makoto blasted the door off its hinges with haymaker and glanced around the darkened room. Here, in the underbelly of Yabiko's power plant, was the core which fueled the entire city. Well, as long as the power Ars was intact. "Hey, Noel! Come on!"<p>

"…I'm right here. You don't have to keep rushing me." Noel shook her head, glancing at the machinery around her. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness coating the labyrinth. She followed Makoto down rickety stairs, shuddering every time they creaked. "How do you plan on bringing the power back on, anyways? I mean, what's the plan?"

"I got this, don't worry. There's some kinda radio tower thingy nearby that looks intact. After we're done here, I'm gonna try and hack their networks so we can broadcast all the crap you've been recording. If we can't do that, no biggie; I've got a couple other ideas for getting this stuff out." The beastkin's eyes narrowed when she the garrison of soldiers waiting for them. "Okay, _so_ don't feel like dealing with another dozen of these idiots. Zero-Gun them, will ya?"

"…You know I hate doing this… but…" _I need to. _Bolverk shape-shifted into a shoulder-mounted mini-gun. Despite wielding what looked to be an all-too-heavy weapon, Noel jumped into the air as though it weighed nothing at all and fired a salvo of bullets as the infantry advanced towards her. The weapon shifted again. "Thor!"

A green missile blasted out of the gun's barrel. The soldiers tried to scatter before the explosion rocked them, but the rocket was too fast. As they were blown away, Makoto raced into their smoke-blinded midst. "Hey, keep 'em off my back, alright? I'm gonna bring the power back up."

As she landed, Noel nodded, allowing Bolverk to take hold of her mind and guide her into combat. Only five soldiers remained after the blast. The Nox Nyctores would guarantee that none of them would walk away anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Well, this looks great." Ragna and the rest of his allies had at last arrived at one of Yabiko's outer gates. They had walked through corpse-ridden streets, burning buildings and the occasional Library patrol for hours just to run into a large group of soldiers guarding their lone exit. Above, a single Shebalve hovered over the white marble gate. At the forefront of the garrison was what looked like a massive crossbow, angled towards a nearby cluster of buildings. "They got a… um… what the hell <em>is<em> that?"

"A ballista Armagus." Tsubaki analyzed the defensive station. "A siege weapon that fires a giant spear head. If I'm right, its bolt will splinter into hundreds of arrows, strong enough to pierce concrete and spread over a wide arc. This… is really bad."

In spite of the situation, Platinum giggled. "Wow, pinhead. Didn't realize you were dating a walking dictionary. I always thought you'd go for a troll. Or an ogre."

Tenshin turned to glare at her. "This is _not _the time for pettiness. My people are at stake here. We need a plan."

"I can deal with the Shebalve." Tager's gauntlets sparked as he spoke. "But I'd need some cover in case it fires at me. And that ballista…"

"We trigger the stupid thing to fire…" Ragna drew Blood-Scythe. "Then I destroy the piece of shit. The idiot ninjas can cover me."

As Tsubaki clenched her forehead, pained by her boyfriend's wondrous strategizing ability, Platinum elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay, _you _are not allowed to plan anything ever, dumbass."

"I believe he have the root of a plan." Bang rubbed his chin as he examined the device. "If we can force that fell weapon to fire, without any of us… huh?"

A soldier in blue pulled the ballista's slider back, building tension until it fired its arrow. As Tsubaki had guessed, it splintered and a storm of iron lances pierced all in their way. An entire block was annihilated in an instant, its buildings crumbling to rubble. Although he paled at the destruction, Tenshin gave Tager a rough shove. "You must act now, Red Devil. Before that horrid weapon can be reloaded."

"…Right." Tager nodded, shaking the earth as he trudged towards the garrison. The soldiers turned as he came into view from behind the concrete wall. They worked to swivel the ballista around to face him. Without glancing back, he said, "I will need some cover, however. And… no, I can take care of the ballista as well."

Platinum raced to his side, speaking in Sena's voice. "I'll cover you. Pretty sure I have just the thing, too."

Tenshin stepped beside them. "I will back her… him… them up. I pray you know what you are doing."

"I do. Just… stand a little further away from me." Tager glared as the Shebalve started forward. With a mammoth roar, he launched a lightning orb at the ship, striking it and sending a surge of magnetism through it. As electricity sparked around the Shebalve, it fired a missile straight at the behemoth. Not even the Red Devil could take such a shot…

"Not happening!" Platinum point her staff at the ship and pulled it back as though she were miming firing a shotgun. A huge white rocket materialized and raced up to meet the Shebalve's weapon. They met in midair, sparking a massive explosion that obscured Tager's view of the fighter. Not that it mattered in the least. He thrust his arm into the air, allowing the magnetic trace to drag the Shebalve towards him. "Atomic Collider!"

Shocked silence fell as his other hand came up to catch the several-ton ship. The Shebalve's momentum spun him around, forcing Platinum to dive to the ground with a squawk. With a roar, Tager used his momentum to twist around and fling the Shebalve at the ballista as it finished reloading. Before the great bow could fire at them, the ship exploded against it, the resulting fireball consuming it and many of the nearby soldiers. Tager sagged to his knees, panting. No doubt Kokonoe would need to repair his arms after such a feat. "I believe you can handle the remaining infantry."

No one, not even Platinum, could think of anything to say to him out of awe.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Carl woke up. The steel of his sister's arms chilled him, but he still found them comforting. "Thanks, sis…"<p>

Yawning, he stood up. When he walked, he limped on his right leg. A brief check of it revealed a long burn. He collected his top hat and gave his sister a pained smile. "I hope you're alright… that's good to hear. …Yeah, I know I shouldn't worry so much about you, but…"

He sighed, remembering his battle with Relius. "As I thought, I'm… not strong enough to defeat him yet. What's that sis? Ask my friends…? No, I'm sorry. I can't; I don't want to lose them to him as well. I… think our best bet is to find Miss Tsubaki and ask her where Ragna is. Hmm…"

Carl took a seat in the filthy street, thinking. After a minute, he nodded, smiling at Nirvana. "That's a great idea, sis! If anyone would know how to reach Miss Tsubaki… well, we need to leave. We can't be too far from an exit… huh?"

Above him, a massive screen on a skyscraper lit up. The silhouette of a girl appeared, her voice masked by a filter. "Hello, peoples of the Library! This is secret agent stripper squirrel on pirate satellite, broadcast all through Ikaruga! I just thought you might wanna know what the Library's doing in Yabiko. Roll it!"

* * *

><p>Litchi's eyes widened as scenes of the invasion played upon the screen. <em>Whoever you are… thank you. It doesn't absolve me of my role in this catastrophe, but if the world knows despite my actions…<em>

"Faye-Ling." She jumped as Jin strode up to her. "We need to go. Our role here is done. I must… _speak_ with Captain Hazama."

Litchi nodded. "And I with Colonel Relius."

"It seems we are in agreement, then. Let's…gah!" Jin dropped to his knees and held the wound in his stomach. "What the hell…?"

"Hm?" Litchi knelt beside him. "May I see your wound?"

Jin glared at her, resembling a cornered animal. "Why do you care?"

"Well, I _am_ a doctor…"

Jin growled but nodded. After he removed his hand from it, Litchi leaned in to observe the bloody circle. "Hmm… it doesn't look too deep, although I can't be totally sure."

"It's not." Jin gasped as pain pulsed through his system. "It makes me feel… nauseous and numb…"

"Whatever made this wound was probably poisoned. Let's get back to the ship; I can try to treat you there."

Jin glared up at her as she rose. "Why would you do such a thing? You clearly hate me…"

"Like I said, I'm a doctor." She helped him to his feet. "And, like you said, we seem to be in agreement about our superiors."

* * *

><p>A small smile rested on Rachel's lips. "Is this the reason you thrust your friends into such danger? I must say, Miss Nanaya, I believe this shall have the effect you desire. Harebrained though your method was, you have impressed me this day."<p>

She turned her eyes to one of the entrances to Yabiko. Soldiers, one hundred strong, stood by a ballista, with a Shebalve overhead for further support. "Hmm… I suppose I should dispose of this garrison. It would be a shame for survivors to get this far only to fall to such a barbaric weapon."

* * *

><p>"What? Seriously?" Standing on their ship's ramp, Ragna blinked at Bang, Platinum and Tenshin. The last of the survivors had been loaded into the ship, but now… "Why the hell aren't you coming? You know we could, like, fly you to wherever the hell you're going."<p>

Standing in the woods that concealed the cargo vessel, Bang shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, but it is best that we travel by foot. I am, after all, supposed to be training to use my Nox. Though it may take us some to reach our destination, it will allow me to come closer to mastering it… and saving Miss Litchi. I am indebted to you, Ragna the Bloodedge. Should you ever need aid, I, Bang Shishigami, shall be there to lend it to you. You as well, Miss Tsubaki and Tager."

Tsubaki leaned against Ragna. Despair and fatigue threatened to crush her, and she was certain it would not be long before she slept. Preferably, after the day's events, in Ragna's arms. Still, she maintained a friendly façade. "No, it's all right, Bang. You don't need to…"

After dropping from a tree branch, Tenshin nodded towards them. "It was an honor to meet you, Ragna. I hope the journey from here goes well for you and your beloved."

"Yeah, you too…" Ragna glared down at Platinum. "What about you, runt? Gonna stay with these guys, or are you gonna decide to be a pain in my ass?"

"You're more of a pain than Luna is, dumbass!" In spite of her hot words, Platinum didn't look angry in the least. "Hey, you two. Don't you dare die on Luna, okay? Luna will never forgive you if you do."

Ragna responded with a mocking smile. "Aww, look, the bitch does have a heart. How cute."

"Do you want me to ream you with my staff?"

Shaking her head, Tsubaki turned to Tenshin. "May I ask where you are planning on going, Lord Tenshin?"

"I have connections within the Library, due to my father. He was acquaintances with one of the Duodecim heads prior to the war. Belioz, of the Mutsuki family." Tenshin stared at the ground. "I will go to the 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi and speak with him. With any luck, I will uncover the reasons for the destruction of my people."

"I see. Be careful; past bonds may mean nothing today." She exchanged looks with Ragna. "I… believe we will try to find the reasons behind this invasion as well."

"Very well." Bang bowed his head to Ragna and Tsubaki in turn. "Once more, I thank you. I hope we meet once more. Farewell."

As Bang and Tenshin headed away, Platinum threw Ragna and Tsubaki one last glare. "Again. Don't die. Luna'll be pissed if you do."

"Don't plan on it anytime soon." Ragna knelt down to poke her in the forehead. "And you don't go dying either, got it?"

Platinum lunged in to bite his finger. As he recoiled, she smirked. "Yeah, yeah, Luna ain't gonna bite the dust anytime soon. Later, losers."

As the girl vanished over a rocky hill, Ragna smirked at Tsubaki, rubbing his finger. "We just have the best friends, don't we?"

Although she felt like falling over right there, she chuckled. "I suppose we do."

Tager's voice came from the cockpit. "Get inside so I can close the ramp. We should be back in Wadatsumi in three hours. Ragna, if at all possible, I'd like for you to remain in the cockpit with me as a copilot."

Ragna rolled his eyes as he entered the ship and the ramp closed behind him. "Sorry, but I kinda got a girlfriend who I think needs attention. Hell of a lot more important."

A sigh sounded, not quite drowned out by the starting engine. "Very well. I will let you know if I need you."

"Gotcha. Alright, Tsu, what are…?" He fell silent as Tsubaki sat down against a wall and buried her face against her knees. "You're not alright, are you?"

"…No. I'm really not." She looked up; tears streaked down her face. "I'm… why did this have to happen?"

"'Cause the Library's run by jackasses." Ragna sat beside her, pulling her against him. She buried her face in his chest. "You… aren't blaming yourself, are you? 'Cause this was kinda outta your control."

"No… I'm not blaming myself. I believe I could have done more, that I should have stayed to save Noel and Makoto, but…" She sighed, strained by her building sobs. "I've n-never been so scared before, even though you're with me. The more we fight the Library… the more helpless I feel. I knew what fighting th-this war meant, but… today just… I don't know how to say it…"

"Yeah, I gotcha." He tightened his grip, rubbing her arm "We did all we could, though. We got some people to safety, and once word gets out about this shit, well… I don't think the Library's gonna be able to hold itself together. We just gotta keep fighting 'em."

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No, not the Library. It's just Terumi and Relius."

"…What do you mean?"

"You heard what Terumi said; they had to mind control the soldiers for this invasion. Everyone who died today was a victim, a pawn in Terumi's game. He… he _wanted_ his own men to be slain, and I played right into his hands." Her tears strengthened as his hand rubbed her back. "Every word he said… he was right about me. I thought I was delivering justice, and I…"

"Don't listen to a word he says." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Okay, so he wasn't wrong. He also put it in the harshest goddamn way he could. This is just what he wanted. Break you without lifting a finger. We're gonna destroy him; I promise."

"I'm… not broken. Just mourning for this tragedy." Although her crying didn't stop, she smiled and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "You know, for all your talk about being bad with words, you sure do a good job comforting me with them."

"I just know you that well, that's all." He sighed, glancing in the direction of the cockpit. "Um… so where do we go from here? Just keep listening to Kokonoe or…"

Tsubaki wiped her tears away. "I want to go to Naobi."

"Naobi? Isn't that, like, the 3rd or 4th Hierarchical City?" Ragna cocked his head at her. "Tsu, the first four cities are pretty much fortresses. Why the hell would you wanna go there?"

"...Because that's where my father is." She looked down, clasping his hand. "I… I need to know why so many people had to die today. Even if my father doesn't know… he has resources. We may be able to discover something in Naobi."

"So, you're not just going to Naobi, you're going straight to a Duodecim head." Ragna shook his head. "This seems like a real stupid plan, to be blunt. You sure about this? I mean, you said yourself that your father cares more about the Library than his own daughter."

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes. I'm sure. Despite his allegiance, I trust him more than a mad scientist like Kokonoe. I understand it would be dangerous, but… if you don't want to come…"

"There's no damn way I'm letting you go to a place like Naobi alone. Remember what I swore to you back in Litchi's clinic?"

She smiled at the memory. "That you'd follow me anywhere, even into the Boundary? Of course I do."

"Yeah. I ain't gonna leave your side, no matter what. You wanna go to Naobi, I'll be right there with you." He sighed and leaned back, pulling Tsubaki with him. "Well, I'm beat. Wanna crash 'til we get back to Wadatsumi?"

As her eyes fell closed, Tsubaki nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>All around Makoto were the remnants of the invasion. The bodies of civilians littered the broken streets. Ashes and rubble remained where buildings once stood. The sky seemed stained by smoke. And yet she wore a wide grin, fighting to hold in her cackles. "I can't believe we actually did that! Man, for that broadcast tower to still be intact… nice luck, eh, Noel?"<p>

"I… um, I guess." Noel, for one, could not see how Makoto managed to grin with such manic glee in the face of the atrocities committed that day. "I… think they left it up for a reason…"

"You mean, like, to broadcast from when spewing their bullshit propaganda? You're probably right. Well, people've seen what happened. Let's see some _riots_!" As she broke into evil giggles, a familiar figure approached her, her silhouette resembling a rabbit. "Oh, hey, Rachel!"

"I do not appreciate being lied to, Miss Nanaya." Thunder cracked as Rachel summoned lightning. With a squawk, Makoto jumped away. As the beastkin lay trembling on her back, Rachel held her pose for a moment. Then she lowered her hand and smiled. "Consider that your warning against such falsehoods in the future. But it would seem you were successful in your attempt to let the world know of what manner of calamity occurred here. I suppose I should commend you for that, regardless of your methods."

Shaking off her shock, Makoto accepted Noel's hand and let her friend pull her back to her feet. "Yeah, yeah, doesn't change the fact you just tried to blast me with _lightning_ for helping! Geez…"

"As I said, that was merely a warning. If I truly wished to strike you, I would not have missed."

"And now I see why Ragna hates dealing with you so much… Well, anyways, what do we do now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "I mean, what do you got planned for me and Noel now?"

"Hmm… I had not put much thought into what I believed to be nominal roles for the two of you. Is there a particular reason you have chosen to destabilize the Library as you have, rather than take a direct approach, _a la _Ragna?"

"Yeah. I ain't Ragna." Makoto crossed her arms, manic joy gone. "I'm not that great a fighter, really. I mean, yeah, I can take down your standard-issue punch-clock soldiers pretty easily, but… my skillset is better for subterfuge and the like. Instead of being on the front lines fighting Terumi and Relius and whoever else, I'm much better off hacking their networks, playing the people against the Library and causing general chaos for them. Oh, and information gathering."

"Is that so?" Rachel closed her eyes. _Can I truly trust this girl? I suppose I have no choice_. "Very well. I shall assign you to figure out the purpose of this slaughter. If we can determine the purpose of their actions, we may yet succeed in anticipating their overall goal."

Makoto smirked. _This_ should surprise the vampire. "Well, if you ask me, it's actually pretty obvious. They were using this to harvest souls for something."

Shocked silence fell upon Rachel. "…However could you know such a thing? No, I suppose it does not matter. Very well, then. If you know that much, then you must realize they plan on smelting some weapon with these souls. Another Nox Nyctores, or perhaps another Murakumo Unit, although I doubt the latter considering ν-13's resurrection. You are to determine what they are plotting and relay that information to me. I shall send you and Noel to the 16th Hierarchical City, Oogetsu. It should prove reasonably safe."

"Will do! Ready, Noel?"

Despite her confusion, Noel nodded. "Yes. I… don't know exactly what you mean, but…"

"Eh, I'll explain it later." A sudden thought coming to her, Makoto's ears perked up. "Oh, by the way, could you send us by Kokonoe's lab first? Noel wants to be stronger, so I was thinking Kokonoe could, like, make her a cyborg or something. Mecha-Noel would be so totally _awesome_! _Eeeee_!"

"Eh! No! I already said I don't wanna be a robot!"

Head pounding with pain from the very idea, Rachel opened a portal behind the two girls without a word. Wind surged by, blowing them in and leaving the vampire in blissful silence.

* * *

><p>Ragna was not surprised to find himself in the remains of the church once more. He knew that this time he had not been in the middle of something. Nu had at long last picked a good time to speak to him. "Hey, Nu. What's up?"<p>

"Hm?" Nu's shadow cocked her head. "Nu didn't pick a bad time?"

"Nah, you didn't. Perfect, actually; I was just sleeping."

"Yay! So Nu can talk as long as she wants?"

He chuckled; as usual, whatever emotion Nu felt at the time was like a contagion. "I don't know about as long as you want, but you don't gotta hurry."

"Okay. Um…" Nu sighed. "I guess Ragna couldn't find Nu's body?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Kinda had to escape a burning city and all. I promise I'll get you back in your body next time, though."

"It's okay. Nu understands. Um… that's, like, all Nu really wanted."

"That's it?" Of course, now that she had chosen the perfect time to talk, she didn't have much to say. _Figures. _"You sure there's nothing else you wanna talk about?"

"…Ragna wants to talk to Nu?"

Ragna blinked, opening his mouth to deny it. _I… do… wanna talk to her? What? I don't get it, but…_ "I guess, yeah."

Nu was silent for several seconds; Ragna figured that she was trying to process the idea of him _not _rebuking her. "Um… well… what is this place, Ragna?"

"Huh?" He glanced around. Red moon, black sky, burned down husk… it hadn't changed one bit since the first time he'd arrived here. "This… well, I'm pretty sure it's some screwed-up version of where I grew up. Just, you know, after it burned down. I mean, I'd probably have to look around to be sure. Here, I'll come over there."

"No! Ragna shouldn't come here!" After her words stunned him, she appeared to look down. "Nu's sorry, but it's, like, super-scary here. Um… can Ragna tell Nu more about this place?"

"I… don't really like talking about it, but…"

"Ragna doesn't have to. Nu understands." She looked around. "But… why does Nu… know this place? It… was a church, right?"

A chill ran up Ragna's spine. "Wha…yeah. Nu, how do you know that?"

"Nu… Nu doesn't know. Nu's scared of this place. It's… it's like Nu's in the Boundary again. No, it's worse than that… Nu wants to leave, Ragna…"

"Yeah, I got it." In spite of the chill, Ragna smiled. "Seriously, Nu. I'm gonna get you outta here."

"…Thank you. Nu will let Ragna go now."

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened down there?" Kokonoe raged as soon as Tager, Ragna and Tsubaki entered her lab. "Why didn't any of you idiots give me updates?"<p>

As Ragna and Tsubaki exchanged nervous glances, Tager stepped forward. "Makoto tricked us. There was no meeting; the Library launched an invasion. It would seem that Makoto intended for us to do what we could to save the city, but I can't be sure. We have had no contact with Makoto or Noel since the invasion began. We saved a small group of civilians, but Yabiko has been destroyed."

"Yeah, I heard. 'Secret agent stripper squirrel', as the dumbass called herself, managed to broadcast a lot of the destruction. This should be fun…" Her anger subsiding, Kokonoe chuckled to herself. "Yeah, Library's gonna be in deep shit over this. Hey, if we're lucky, we want have to do a damn thing and the whole group will just topple over and die."

Ragna snorted. "Yeah, because Terumi's just gonna let that happen, right?"

"…I suppose you're right…" Kokonoe's eyes drifted over to another room. "Hey! Get down from there!"

She raced off. After exchanging looks and shrugs, Tager led Ragna and Tsubaki after her. In the next room, Kokonoe glared up at a bald man wearing the tattered remnants of a green Air Corps uniform, his head covered in burn scars. The scientist pointed her lollipop at him. "No! Bad! Get your ass down here right now!"

The man's wide-eyed stare, exaggerated by his lack of eyebrows, did not indicate that he understood. Then, after a moment, he shook his head. Kokonoe sighed and glanced at the others. "I suppose you haven't been properly introduced to this idiot yet."

Tager shook his head. "All I know is that you performed some rather inhumane experiments on him."

"Shut your trap, Tager. Anyways, I call him Voivod." She paused, glaring at where Voivod had affixed himself to a series of metal bars. Everyone wondered he got up there. "He thinks he's a monkey. Or at least, that's what it looks like."

Tsubaki cocked her head, perplexed. "Um… is he… sane? At all?"

"Don't think so. I dug him outta a wrecked Shebalve; pretty sure he lost whatever sanity he had in the crash."

"Or," Tager suggested, "You tampered with his brain too much during your experiments."

"Or that." She snarled and kicked the metal framework Voivod was perched atop. "Okay, seriously, get down here or I'm gonna convert you into a stoplight."

Voivod's wide eyes settled on Ragna rather than Kokonoe. Emitting an inhuman howl, he dove straight down at the criminal. Long steel blades extended from his fingers to slice Ragna apart. With a snarl, Ragna slugged him in the face as the blades dug into his coat. "And stay down, you freaky son of a bitch."

Snarling, Voivod sat up. The flesh around his bare left shoulder pulled away to reveal a pitch-black hole. Before he could do whatever he had in mind, Kokonoe smacked him over the head. "No! Bad!"

Tager grunted, clenching a fist. "Kokonoe, I must protest your treatment of this man."

Tsubaki nodded, peering into Voivod's wide gray eyes. _There's… definite intelligence there. Is he… _"I must agree with Tager here; this man seems to be perfectly intelligent, if mute and violent. To treat him as no more than a dog because you doubt his sanity…"

Kokonoe threw her hands into the air. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll stop it. Happy? Anyways, Ragna and Tsubaki, I'm gonna need you two to go-"

"No." Ragna's blunt answer shocked Kokonoe long enough for him to go on. "Me and Tsubaki ain't with the Sector; we just went with your shit 'cause it was convenient. We're going to Naobi. Save your bitching for later."

Shaking with fury, Kokonoe forced her voice to remain calm. "And just _what_ do you plan on doing there?"

"I'm going to speak to my father and see if we can't learn why the Library decided to destroy Yabiko." Tsubaki took Ragna by the hand and led him away from the scientist. "Um… may we use one of your smaller ships to get there?"

"…Thirty thousand. Up front. And you fly it yourself, because I can't afford to give you a pilot."

Rolling her eyes, Tsubaki dug a hand into a pocket and produced a wallet. After double-checking its contents, she chucked it behind her in Kokonoe's direction. "There. You can have everything in there. Thank you."

Kokonoe sneered at them as they disappeared. Collecting the wallet, she said, "Hey, Tager. Go escort them to the port. Can't risk them stumbling on my stockpile."

Despite his annoyance with the professor at the moment, he nodded. "Understood."

As he left, Kokonoe scoured the wallet and counted the money inside. Her eye twitched. "Yayoi, you bitch! This is only ten thousand! Get your ass back here! Tager, stop them!"

As they raced towards the port, Ragna smirked at his girlfriend. "Nice one, Tsu."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "I'm _not_ proud of this. In fact, I'm kinda mad that you're rubbing off on me enough for me to even consider it, but…"

"You don't got thirty thousand."

"Of course not. I doubt it's even worth close to that much."

"Excuse me." They both turned to see Tager trudging towards them. As they prepared to break away from him, he pulled a metal drive of some sort from somewhere. "I believe you will need this to start up the ship. It's in dock 7 of port 4. Really, I don't know how you were planning on finding the ship without knowing that."

Tsubaki blinked, accepting the drive. "Um… you're helping us?"

"I am anticipating Kokonoe relenting and letting you use the ship in the near future. Her charging you for it is just a kneejerk reaction to what she sees as betrayal. Besides, I believe your attempt to discover the reasons for the invasion to be of greater importance than her whims."

* * *

><p>"So. Your assessment of the first stage of Terminus."<p>

Hazama rolled his eyes at Relius. "Well, between our precious Sword of Izanami turning out to be utter shit, you nearly getting the phantom killed and the fact that I couldn't help with the slaughter and maybe salvage _something_, pretty fucking bad. Oh well, we did get a lotta souls."

"Which means that one of the primary objectives was achieved." Relius stroked his chin, observing ν-13, who floated once more in a tank of green fluid. "The 13th Prime Field Device… I believe it to be too early to judge her effectiveness. She did, after all, encounter two of the Heroes and the vampire. The fact that she held her own against such foes indicates she is more than capable of what is required."

This time, Hazama snorted. "Forget it, Relio. She's trash, just like every other one of her kind. This 'experiment', as you insist on calling it, just proved it."

"One test never provides sufficient data; besides, Terminus still requires more souls. We must organize another experiment. Perhaps Wadatsumi this time; an old colleague of mine resides there."

"The cat bitch? Who the hell cares about her?" He yawned and rose. "Well, it's been fun, but I got shit to do. Go ahead and make your plans."

"I shall." Relius snapped his fingers and Hazama found Ignis's blade at his throat. "And I hope you will be more cooperative, lest you find your strings cut early."

Hazama tried to back away, but a metal limb came around to hold him against the automaton. "Hey, what the hell are-?"

"Reminding you of your position." Relius took a seat and reached for a mug of some liquid. "Word of the Yabiko incident is already spreading. You were in position to stop such an occurrence, yet you made no attempt to do so. The Librarium may not be able to stand the coming storm."

"Psh. You actually worried about_ that_?" Hazama chuckled, although he couldn't slip from Ignis's grasp. "It's gonna be _fun_. And a very good source of souls, when you consider how many riots are gonna occur."

As Hazama burst into cackles, Relius sipped at his drink, pondering. "Be that as it may, the Librarium is now on thin ice. Hmm… I suppose there is no point in discussing this further. For the next experiment, I believe we should forgo the use of soldiers. They were… less than efficient in single combat, and I'm certain the phantom was put under significant duress from controlling so many at once."

"Explains why she got her ass kicked. Oh, by the way… if you were so damn worried about people knowing about Yabiko, why the hell did you even send the soldiers? I mean, there's a chance they could remember killing their loved ones and all that fun stuff once the phantom's control broke. I doubt I would do something like this, but I'd say there's a good chance they're gonna be telling everyone they see about that shit. Or offing themselves. Ooh, I hope it's that…"

"All soldiers involved in the Yabiko incident have been terminated for that very reason, as well as for the long-term mental damage. Yes… I suppose we should refrain from using them like that from here on, barring absolute necessity." Relius rose and Ignis released her captive. "And do keep my warning in mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends the Yabiko arc, a little under a quarter of the way through the story. Expect a slightly longer delay on the next chapter. In the meantime, what do you wish to see? My plans for this story are quite rigid, so I can't change much at this point, but I can certainly be influenced to a degree.**

**Also, new poll.**


	10. Gatherings

"Where is she?" Hakumen stormed into a room of Rachel's mansion, where the vampire sipped at some tea. "I know she was in Yabiko."

"Hm?" Rachel gave him a smirk. _He sure has recovered quickly_. "Whoever do you mean?"

"Do not play games with me, unholy. I obviously mean Tsubaki."

"Do not worry about the prodigy of Yayoi. I can guarantee Ragna will do everything in his power to protect her; his dedication to her astounds even me." Her smile faded and she rose from Nago. "Mr. Hero, if I may be blunt?"

Hakumen shifted; it was rare indeed for him to feel dread. "What is it?"

"Cease your obsession with her. This Tsubaki is not the one you knew. Yours existed in another time; no trace of her remains. Admirable though your dedication to her is, it shall be your undoing."

"…I cannot do that. She perished because of my foolishness; I will not allow that to happen again. I _must _atone. Tell me where she is; I cannot trust one such as Ragna."

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "If you insist on pursuing her, then so be it. You will find her in Naobi, her hometown. I do believe she is heading there to speak with her father. Valkenhayn."

The werewolf appeared from a portal of darkness, still hunched from his battle with ν-13. "Yes, madam?"

"You will take this fool to the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi." Rachel frowned, a sense of apprehension falling upon her. _Miss Yayoi is very well protected. Such a shame that tragedy tends to come to those who seem the most secure. _"From there, you shall remain in the city unless I have need of your services. Watch over Ragna and Tsubaki."

Valkenhayn blinked. "Madam?"

"It is merely a feeling I have; you will be needed should anything occur."

He bowed low as portal formed behind him. "Of course, milady. Come, Master Hakumen."

* * *

><p>Once more, the heads of the Duodecim gathered around the azure table. Two days had passed since whispers of Yabiko's destruction had spread. As soon as the Imperator gave them permission to speak, Gesshoku Yayoi was on his feet. "Imperator, with all due respect, I demand to know what happened in Yabiko."<p>

Saya's crimson eyes focused on him and he shrunk away from her. "Is this the reason you have decided to convene so soon after the previous meeting? Nothing has been confirmed; all rumors are but hearsay. Trust not the whispers; they seek to sow discord within the Librarium."

"Not confirmed?" To the shock of all, Gesshoku slammed a fist on the table. "The videos of Yabiko have spread like wildfire! It's perfectly clear that soldiers of the Librarium have desecrated their duties as protectors of the peace and slaughtered those of their own city. Why has such a thing been allowed to occur?"

Next to him, the head of the Kisaragi family stood up as well. "I must agree with Yayoi. I was under the impression that there were minor cells of rebellion within Ikaruga, but that does not justify the utter destruction of an entire city."

"Will you two learn your place?" At Lord Kisaragi's side, Belioz Mutsuki leaned on an elbow. "You surely do not mean to place blame on our benevolent Imperator, do you? Catastrophic as this event was, we should not make such rash accusations. Or do you perhaps know more of this event than the rest of us, Yayoi?"

Gesshoku glared back at him. "Of course not, Mutsuki. And I was not accusing the Imperator of organizing such a calamity. I was merely stating the facts; the soldiers of the Librarium have slaughtered those they were to protect. While I am certain the Imperator had no hand in this, corruption has clearly been sown within the Librarium. I shall not rest until the root of this evil has been discovered."

"Ah, always thinking of justice. Never change, Yayoi." With a dramatic sigh, Belioz rose. "Nevertheless, you are right. For all this talk of 'hearsay', it is plainly obvious that the Librarium has had some hand in this. A rogue general, perhaps. We need to quell the fears of the people as soon as we can. Why, the more unruly of Iwatsuchi have already taken to vandalizing my mansion, although I can hardly blame them."

_Of course. In the end, all that matters to you... What do you hope to gain, Belioz? _As Gesshoku remained in his own thoughts, another of the Duodecim stood up. "If I may, Imperator? Have there been any reports of defections amongst the military branches?"

Saya's gaze went to blank space once more. "There have not. While the citizens have been misled into rioting, the soldiers of the Librarium remain loyal. We shall uncover the truth of Yabiko; this event shall not rip the Librarium asunder. Now, have you any more to discuss?"

* * *

><p>Miles away from any Hierarchical City, a strange trio of travelers made their way through the mountain roads. Panting, Linhua leaned back against a tree and looked over at her feline companions. Neither appeared winded in the least. "Um...could we please...rest a minute?"<p>

"Sure." Jubei took a seat in the grass and glanced around. "Seems like a good 'nough place to rest."

"Mew?" Up ahead of the others, Taokaka stopped and looked back. "But... Tao's hungry! I say we keep moving; the sooner we get to a city, the sooner we eat, meow!"

Jubei chuckled. "Calm yerself, Tao. Ya ain't 'bout to starve here. I reckon we got a few minutes to spare."

Taokaka's ears drooped, but she sauntered back to them nonetheless. Plopping down in the sunlight, she purred. "Oh... okay. At least it's warm here."

"Hey, Jubei?" Linhua drew a canteen from a hip pouch and took a swig. "Um… well, I kinda want to see how strong I've gotten, so would it be alright if I sparred with Tao before we left? I mean, after resting, of course."

Jubei looked over the two of them before shaking his head. "Eh… that ain't a good idea. Tao doesn't exactly know her own strength. Nah, yer better off waitin' a while before challengin' someone like her."

"Huh?" In the blank of an eye, Taokaka scampered up to him. "But cat person, Tao wants to play with short lady! Can we? Please, cat person? _Please_?"

Stretching, Linhua nodded. "Yeah, it can't be that bad, can it? Come on, just let us spar."

"How's this?" The twin blades of Musashi gleamed as they slid from their sheath. "I'll play with Tao, n' if yer still feelin' up for it, ya can spar with her afterward. Sound good?"

"Um…" After a moment, Linhua shrugged. "Sure. I guess that works."

"Yay!" Across from them, Taokaka slid into a crouch, the tips of her claws edging out. "Bring it on, cat person, meow!"

Without waiting for him to respond, she pounced, claws extended. Jubei smirked and sidestepped the attack, striking with Musashi. The flat edge of the kodachi swatted the Kaka, sending her into the dirt. In an instant, Taokaka was back up and flying through the air. As Jubei raised a blade to block the strike, she swerved in midair to land behind him and delivered a low slash at his legs. Her claws struck steel, blocked by his second sword, and she had no time to block a kick to the chest. After jumping off to the side, she slashed with both claws, several times in a second but again to no avail. Jubei's defense seemed impenetrable to her. She jumped a pair of retaliatory slashes and dived down at him. Upon impacting against his swords, she ricocheted back and dropped straight to the ground. In a blur of motion, too fast for Jubei to react to, she flew an inch off the ground at him. After wrapping her arms around his legs, she tackled him to the grass.

As Jubei rolled away from her, Taokaka hopped forward, paw overhead. A massive slash crashed down against Musashi and a second came from below, tossing him into the air. She flew like a dart after him, slashing with her claws. As he blocked those, she stabbed with her hind claws like a spear. Although his defense held strong again, it served to distance the two. Upon landing, Jubei chuckled. "Heh. Ya sure have gotten better, Tao. Guess it ain't a good idea to go easy on ya no more."

"Meow, don't go easy on Tao, cat person! Tao'll win if you do."

Taokaka reached into her jacket and hurled the first item her claws gripped. Jubei's eyes widened as the skeleton of a fish flew at him. A stray breeze blew it away. "Any particular reason yer-"

"Heads up, cat person!" More items flew from Taokaka. Several plates flew by Jubei's head while a red bowling ball started up the hill before rolling back between its thrower's legs. _Why are you carrying all that crap_? After tossing yet another plate, Taokaka called, "I'mma get you now!"

She darted through the air again, watching for his inevitable counterattack. Jubei held both kodachis at his side, pointed behind him at the ground. Without warning, vanished. Taokaka had just enough time to wonder what had happened before an invisible force struck her chest like a battering ram. Yowling, she bounced back down the hill, coming to a rest at Jubei's heels. "Mew... how'd you get here, cat person?"

"Ya ain't the only one here who's fast." Sheathing his swords, Jubei turned around to smile at her. "Not bad there, Tao, but I think that's enough for now."

"Meow...okay." As though she hadn't taken a light-speed blow to the chest from Musashi's hilt, Taokaka bounced to her feet and looked around. "Hey, where's short lady? Tao wants to play with her now!"

Linhua poked her trembling head out from behind a tree. "Um, I think I'll pass. I kinda like... you know... living."

* * *

><p>"Still not there?" Crouching, Ragna scowled when Tsubaki shook her head and hung up the phone. He pounded a fist against the concrete at his feet. "God damn it, where the hell is he?"<p>

"He seems to have been out of town for a few days; I'm guessing the Duodecim are meeting in Ookoto at the moment." Tsubaki sighed and cast him a look. "And please don't vent your anger against the ground here. This part of Naobi is old and in disrepair. Citizens generally aren't even allowed down here anymore, due to the threat of collapse. And, well... it's a long ways down to the sewer systems."

"Right, got it." He rose and stretched. "So, why the hell are we here if the ground might fall apart at our feet?"

"Because, as you've said, the first four Hierarchical Cities are pretty much fortresses." Gesturing for him to follow her, Tsubaki headed towards some stairs leading to a higher level of Naobi. "I'd rather not stay at the surface levels for too long, just because of how many Library soldiers there are here. Still, we can't stay down here all the time..."

"Hey. Tsu." After catching up to her, Ragna planted his hands on her shoulders and swiveled her around to face him. "Don't you think you've been working a bit too hard lately?"

"No, I don't believe I've been working hard enough." Although she wanted to remove his comforting hands and continue on her way, Tsubaki decided to hear him out. "And even if I am, what of it? We can't afford to take a break from this fight."

"Not even long enough to just have a nice dinner?" Ragna cupped her cheek. "Damn near every time we've had any alone time since this shit started, it's either been spent planning or one of has been depressed about something. I... just want to take a couple hours to take our minds off this crap already. What do you say we go out tonight and just hang out for once? I'll pay and stuff."

After a moment, Tsubaki smiled back at him. "That... sounds great, actually. Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Eh, I figure you know the restaurants here a hell of a lot better than I do. How 'bout you pick a place, I pay and then we try your dad again when we're done?"

As Tsubaki leaned in towards Ragna, the phone she had just set down rang. After jumping at the sudden noise, she reached for it and flipped it open.

Before she could say anything, a familiar voice sounded from it. "This is Gesshoku Yayoi. I have received multiple calls from this number in the past days. I demand to know who you are."

_Father_. Tsubaki tried to force herself to speak; it was as though an invisible gag bound her mouth. After a couple of moments, Gesshoku said, "Are you there? Answer me."

Closing her eyes, Tsubaki found the strength to speak. "…Hello, father."

A gasp came from the other end. "Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>In a medical bay in Ookoto, Jin stared up at the ceiling, mind in turmoil. He'd gotten his meeting with Hazama. Unfortunately for him, it had been the captain who had done all the talking, due to the poisoned wound in his gut. He had wanted to rip out the man's throat for stealing his life away, leaving his closest friends as strangers for no fathomable reason. Instead, he'd endured a lecture that he'd dismissed as pointless at the time. But now, after days of solitude with nothing but his thoughts, Hazama's words weighed upon him.<p>

_The power of order... the world's antibody... what the hell does that bastard mean? That I need to kill my brother? Tch, I already know that. That I need to utilize this... power of order if I am to kill Ragna? Bullshit. If I have to rely on something else to kill my brother, then it's all meaningless. I need to do it of my own strength._

_But why the hell did he tell me about it? What's he up to? And what does he mean that I need to "conquer Yukianesa"? It's my weapon. Gah, he makes no goddamn sense. I need to leave this place..._

The door to his cell opened and a blue-clad soldier stepped in. She said, "Major Kisaragi? You are free to go now. You can pick up your weapon and uniform on your way out."

"Thank you." Glaring in disdain at the green robe he had been forced to wear the past few days, he rose and stepped over to the officer. "Is Captain Hazama around?"

The girl stepped back at his glare. "I... don't believe so, sir. I think he's occupied until tomorrow. Um, may I ask why?"

"That's none of your business." Without any more regard for the medical officer, Jin strode out of the bay. Tomorrow, he would have answers.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Faye-Ling. Come with me." Without waiting for Litchi to acknowledge him, Relius swept out of the room as suddenly as he'd appeared. "It concerns your theories on seithr."<p>

"Huh? O-of course." Surprised as she was by his appearance, it took a moment for Litchi to rise and follow him. For him to just appear out of nowhere... "I would like to speak you with about Yabiko afterward, if you don't mind, Colonel."

"Certainly." He led her in silence into the Engineering sector of Ookoto's Librarium branch. "Tell me, doctor. In your estimation, would it be possible to cease the flow of seithr within the Boundary?"

Litchi paled at the thought of the Boundary but shook her head. "I... believe so. My findings indicate that seithr could be rendered inert, although destruction of it is impossible, as it exists on an atomic level. However, I believe stopping the flow of seithr to be beyond what we are capable of currently. Not to mention that the conditions within the Boundary may be different from those here."

"Indeed; as far as you would know, there is no way to stop its flow." Relius stopped before a solid metal door. He input a combination of numbers into a keypad and the gate slid open. "Have you heard of the Kushinada lynchpin?"

Again, Litchi shook her head, gazing at the variety of luminescent liquids in tubes in the lab. "No, I haven't. What is it?"

"A... weapon of sorts. Developed by an old colleague of mine, it was meant to do exactly as I was just talking about. I have been searching for it for some time now and..." He passed through another door, entering a torchlit chamber with a glass container. An amorphous being with a white mask pressed itself up against the transparent wall; Arakune's mad gibbering went unheard. "At long last, it has been discovered. Unfortunately, it would seem that using it is beyond what we are capable of."

Litchi crossed her arms as she wandered over to Arakune. "And you believe I can recreate it with my knowledge of seithr and the Boundary."

"I believe you could help me create a similar device." He turned to her, face expressionless. "Your assignment is to study the Kushinada lynchpin. We shall create a new lynchpin with the knowledge you and, once he is restored, Lotte possess."

"...To what end?" Litchi turned to glare at him. "To slaughter more of your own people? What were you and Hazama trying to accomplish in Yabiko?"

"...Sacrifices must be made in the name of progress. The destruction of Yabiko will prove necessary."

Paling, Litchi summoned Matenbou. "…You're mad. What could possibly be worth the deaths of millions? What sort of 'progress' are you talking about?"

"…I was hoping you would understand, doctor. But no; I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Even if you sacrificed your standing in Kagutsuchi, as a doctor, you will refuse to sacrifice so many lives. However, should we better the world through this project…"

"So the ends justify the means in your mind. Let's say I help you create something similar to this lynchpin and you stop the Boundary's seithr. What happens next? What do you accomplish by doing so?"

Without a word, Relius turned to stride away. As he approached the door, Litchi growled and ran after him. "I knew it. There is no 'progress' to be made with this plan."

Relius paused, his back to her. "You would leave us, then? How unfortunate."

"I'm strongly considering it, even if it means that you kill Lotte."

"I would do no such thing. The knowledge of the Boundary that Lotte no doubt possesses is too valuable."

_So, Hazama was simply trying to keep me from defecting. _"I have no idea what you are planning, but I want no part of it. If you want to keep me from leaving…"

"Do not be rash, doctor." At last Relius turned around to face her. "Your knowledge of seithr is vital; I cannot afford to lose you. If you attempt to defect…"

Litchi tightened her grip on her staff and took a step towards him. "You'll kill me."

"You are of no use to me dead. I would merely resort to harsher methods of keeping your loyalty, even if it means placing you under the phantom's control."

That froze Litchi in her tracks. "You would…"

"Mind control is not something I wish to utilize. There are too many side effects that may harm your ability to do as asked, especially considering the sensitivity of the work to be done. However, if it is necessary, then so be it."

"I see." Litchi lowered her weapon even as her grip tightened. _So I'm trapped here. There's no other choice… I'll just have to find a safe time to leave. _"Very well. I will do as you ask. Where is the lynchpin?"

For the first time Litchi could remember, Relius smiled, a cold expression that seemed to chill her very soul. "Excellent. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Makoto? What are you doing?"<p>

Makoto didn't even bother to look up from her laptop at Noel's words. "Oh, nothing really. Just hacking the Library's networks so we can just stroll into the branch. Again. Damn hard this time, though…"

"…I see." Though she disapproved of Makoto's methods, Noel slid down to sit next to her friend, backs against a wall. "Um… are you sure it's safe to be doing this? I mean, we're out in the open…"

"Don't worry about it. Any watching will just see a cute beastkin on her laptop."

"Um, Makoto? We're… kind of wanted, you know."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're Ragna or anything. We're safe. I think." She glared at her screen. "And this is going nowhere. Stupid Library, actually protecting their networks… let's go get dinner. I'm starving."

"Okay." After standing up, Noel sighed and glanced around. Four days in Oogetsu, and they had accomplished exactly nothing, sans racking up high bills due to Makoto's voracious appetite as well as the cost of lodging. If they didn't accomplish anything soon, they would have to head elsewhere. Where, Noel had no idea, but… "Let's keep it cheap this time, alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Sighing, Makoto slipped her computer into a case and rose. "I just wish I knew why Rachel sent us to this dump of a Hierarchical City. Seriously. It's tiny as hell, the security's ridiculous…"

"_Noel_? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Noel turned at the sudden call while Makoto braced herself. A frail, middle-aged man waved to her from across the street. Her eyes lit up and she ran to him. "Dad! You're here?"

Embracing his foster daughter, Edgar Vermillion nodded. "Sir Jubei brought Clair and I here for safety. How did you get here, sweetie?"

"It's…a long story." Breaking off the embrace, Noel glanced back at Makoto. "Um, have you met Makoto? I don't think…"

"Nah, he hasn't." Swishing her tail, Makoto raced up and accepted Edgar's handshake. "Makoto Nanaya. Pleased to meet you, Lord Vermillion."

"I'm Edgar. Please don't refer to me as 'lord'; I've not been nobility for some time now." He looked back at Noel. "May I ask what you two are doing?"

"Oh… we were just about to get some dinner." Noel glanced around for a moment. "Um… would it be okay if we stayed with you and mom while we're here? We're… kinda running short on money…"

"Of course you can." Edgar turned around, gesturing for the girls to follow him. "Come with me. I'll have Clair make us all a nice dinner."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki didn't have chance to respond before her father went on. "Why have you betrayed us all? You have brought shame upon the entire family with your actions."<p>

"…I'm sorry, but I have my reasons." Tsubaki's stomach felt like lead. "I know you'll never believe me, but my current fight is just."

"How can your fight… Never mind. I will drop the subject for the time being." A sigh crackled in the phone. "Why have you been attempting to contact me?"

"I need to meet with you."

"…For what? You know I cannot provide aid to an enemy of the Librarium, even if you are my daughter."

"It… concerns the Yabiko incident." In spite of how nervous conversing with her father made her, Tsubaki smiled at his slight gasp. "I am trying to discover the reasons such a slaughter had to occur. I figure that you, as a Duodecim head, would be the best place to start."

"…I see. I suggest you do not believe the rumors until they have-"

"Father, I was _there_. I fought soldiers to save helpless people and saw those who were meant to protect the city destroy it instead. I need to know why such a travesty occurred."

It took several long seconds for Gesshoku to find his voice. "…I understand. I shall allow you to come by tomorrow to discuss this further; we should not talk about such matters by phone. Come at four tomorrow; I will be waiting."

"Understood. Thank you, father." As she turned the device off, Tsubaki turned to Ragna. "My father said we can come by at four tomorrow to meet with him."

"Cool." Ragna rolled his eyes. "Let's just trust a Library noble and walk into a trap. That'll help a whole damn lot."

"Of course we're not just walking into whatever my father may have planned, although I doubt he would do such a thing." Taking his hand, Tsubaki started for the upper levels of Naobi. "For one, he has no idea that you're with me. And furthermore… I suppose there's no harm in showing up a couple hours early if it means avoiding any sort of ambush."


	11. Tension

"This is a really bad idea, Tsu." Ragna stared up at the black metal gate before him, the gaps between its spear-topped bars too thin for him to fit his fingers through. Beyond them waited a manor half the size of a Librarium branch, gleaming white in the sunlight. The winged crest of the Yayoi family adorned the arch above its entrance. "This is a really, _really_ bad idea. He's gonna call this shit off the moment he sees me."

"No, he won't. Don't touch the gate; I think you can guess why." Tsubaki stepped up to the barrier, twice as tall as she, and pressed some buttons on a nearby keypad, pausing to think after every couple of keystrokes. With a creak the gates swiveled open and Tsubaki led Ragna through. A great variety of colorful, aromatic flowers lined the cobblestone pathway to the door, at odds with its surroundings in its mundanity. "He won't like it, of course, but… oh well."

"If you say so." Ragna looked around at the manor grounds. Past the rainbow of flowers were what looked to be orchards, although it was far too early for them to be in bloom. "Nice place, by the way."

"I suppose it is. I'm kinda used to it, but…" Tsubaki trailed off as she pounded on the wooden door. After a few moments, a girl of about five answered it. She looked to be too shy to say a word, so Tsubaki gave her a smile and said, "Hello. Is Gesshoku here?"

The girl nodded and shut the door. Ragna tapped Tsubaki on the shoulder. "Hey, Tsu. Thought you said you were an only child."

"I am, but I do have several cousins and such." Tsubaki shuddered from two separate thoughts; the reason she had no siblings, and Terumi's cruel reminder of her family's partnering rules. _What my father decides will not affect me. Whether he likes it or not, I'm staying with Ragna. _"There are really quite a few people here."

"Wonderful. More people to call the Library on our asses. Once again, _really _goddamn bad idea."

"As long as father accepts us as guests, we should be safe. So stay _civil_, okay?" Although she spoke with confidence, Tsubaki found herself stifling fear. "And if something happens… well, my family's been getting weaker by the generation for some time now. Nobody in my family is very strong."

"Except you."

Giggling, Tsubaki leaned against him. "I'm not that strong…"

"Bullshit. Take away the Azure and you could totally kick my ass." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close. "Probably even without Izayoi."

"I seriously doubt that." Nonetheless, Tsubaki blushed at his praise, eyes closing with content. For the briefest of moments, her mind drifted away from her reason for being at the manor in the first place…

The doorknob clicked and Tsubaki pulled back from Ragna before it could open. Gesshoku's eyes widened and he sputtered, paling at the sight of the Grim Reaper. "You!"

"Hey." Ragna fought down a smirk at the elder man's panic. "Nice welcome."

Taking a step away from the pair, Gesshoku turned to his daughter. "Tsubaki! What is the meaning of this?"

"We're here early in case you had an ambush prepared for us." Tsubaki glanced at her boyfriend. "And Ragna's pretty much here as security."

"…Why _him_, of all people? Don't tell me you truly are in league with him."

Blushing, Tsubaki looked down, trying to find the gentlest way to break it to her father. "He's… well, we're…"

Ragna rolled his eyes and wrapped Tsubaki's shoulders again. "We're dating."

It was as though his words had been a bomb. Numb, Gesshoku stumbled back. "...What... how could this..."

"It happened really goddamn fast. Can we get on with this? This really ain't the time to talk about your daughter's love-life."

After a few more moments of trembling shock, Gesshoku lowered his head, eyes closing. "...You're right. Come inside."

"Thank you." Tsubaki took Ragna's hand and followed her father inside. The few occupants in the grand entry room stared at Ragna as he passed, fear and awe in their eyes. His grip on Tsubaki's hand tightened as whispers surrounded him, even as they ascended stairs and entered a hallway. In the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of children follow them, murmuring. His grip on Tsubaki's hand tightened. Feeling that, she glanced back at him. "Something wrong, Ragna?"

To Ragna's annoyance, Gesshoku glanced back, but he ignored the extra pair of eyes on him. "I... don't like attention like this. At all."

Nonetheless, Ragna relaxed as Tsubaki gave him a comforting squeeze of the hand. As they left the hall, the murmurs ceased and silence reigned until Gesshoku led them into an office of sorts. After indicating for them to sit down, he came to rest in a plush seat across from them. "Tsubaki. Please come closer; I wish to look at something."

"O-of course, father." Tsubaki did as she was told, leaning in and staring into his eyes. "I think I can guess..."

Gesshoku nodded, a frown forming on his lips. "You've been overusing Izayoi, haven't you? You know the dangers..."

"Of course I do." With a sigh, she looked down. _He can tell that just by looking at me? _"My usage of Izayoi has been entirely necessary. May we please get to the point?"

"Of course. My apologies." Leaning back, Gesshoku folded his hands atop the desk, eyes narrowed at Ragna. "You wish to learn the reasons for the destruction of Yabiko, correct?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes. As I said before, Ragna and I were caught up in the invasion. We did what we could to save the people there, but... well, there was no way for us to make much of a difference."

"Understandable. There is no possible way for two people to do much in such a situation. May I ask if you achieved anything?"

Ragna shrugged. "Eh. Like you said, not much. Got a few dozen people outta there, killed a buncha Library dogs, but that's it. Oh, and saved our own asses, of course."

After giving Ragna a brief glare, Gesshoku said, "I see. You say you wish to know why the Librarium has destroyed one of its own cities. I, and the rest of the Duodecim, wish to know this as well. If we can at least discover who gave such an order..."

Ragna crossed his arms behind his head leaned back. "Relius Clover of Engineering."

"...And you know this how?"

"Because his jackass partner kinda implied he was behind it. Captain Hazama of Intelligence."

"Captain Hazama?" Paling even more than he did at the revelation that Ragna was dating his daughter, Gesshoku clenched a fist. "He intruded upon a meeting between the Duodecim and the Imperator to inform us of a state of rebellion within Ikaruga. To think that..."

"Tch. Why the hell wasn't he the first person you idiots thought of when finding someone to blame for this shit?"

Rolling her eyes, Tsubaki grabbed Ragna by the ear and pulled his head close to hers. Ignoring his squawk, she asked, "Do you mind being civil for a few minutes here?"

"...Sorry. I'll shut up now."

Although he appeared physically disturbed by Ragna's choice of words, Gesshoku nodded. "Loathe though I am to admit it, the Reaper has a point. None of us seem to have considered Captain Hazama's role. However, even if we know who orchestrated this calamity, we still don't know why."

Ragna bit his tongue to avoid another profane knee-jerk response, allowing Tsubaki to respond instead. "Father, there is something you need to know about Hazama. His name is just an alias; in reality, he is Yuuki Terumi, traitor to the Six Heroes."

Gesshoku stiffened at her words. "Traitor? That borders on blasphemy. I have heard no such thing about-"

"Father. Please." Intense though her stare was, tears dotted her eyes. "Even if you can't accept my decision, I just... want you to know why I have turned my back on the Library."

Gesshoku nodded. "I do wish to hear your reasons."

Clasping Ragna's hand for comfort, she said, "I saw Hazama tear Ragna apart. He mocked me for my family, for caring about Ragna. He sacrificed the soldiers of the Kagutsuchi Librarium Branch to turn Noel into a mindless destroyer. I tried to fight him, to save Ragna, but... that monster is inhuman. When I lay defeated at his feet, he said he was going to torture us to death."

As he paled at his daughter's words, Gesshoku clenched a fist. "He..."

"And he is working directly with the Imperator, along with Relius." Tsubaki leaned forward, the fire in her eyes enough to startle her father. "I know you won't be able to accept this, father, but you cannot trust the Imperator. Terumi's influence is an eclipse covering any semblance of righteousness contained within the Librarium. I never wanted to believe it, but... it's the truth. Terumi and Relius have taken hold of a just organization and are manipulating it to their own evil ends. I'm sorry, father, but I cannot stand for such corruption. I hope you understand my position."

Numbed for the second time since their arrival, it was all Gesshoku could do to say, "I... see. You know I cannot merely take your word for it, Tsubaki. However, I am grateful for the explanation. I will be wary of both Captain Hazama and Colonel Clover."

Ragna crossed his arms with a scowl. "Okay, we've said what we know about this crap. How 'bout you? Got anything?"

If he was annoyed by Ragna's continued lack of manners, Gesshoku didn't show it as he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I only know what has been shown of Yabiko's destruction."

"Wonderful. Nice to know that-"

"Ragna, please." As soon as she was sure her boyfriend wouldn't continue his bitterness, Tsubaki leaned forward again. "I wish we had more to go on... hold on."

Gesshoku blinked. "Hm? Think of something?"

"Yes. This going to sound a bit weird, but..." Tsubaki heaved a sigh. "What if there's a connection between this invasion and the original Ikaruga Civil War?"

"Impossible. The Ikaruga Civil War was ungrateful insurgents attempting to secede from the Librarium. There-"

"You would discount the idea so easily, father?" Tsubaki rose, startling the others. "I refuse to believe that neither side had secret motives, considering how drawn-out the war was. Terumi mentioned that he needs souls for his machinations; does a long war not seem like the perfect way to harvest them?"

"_Souls_? What madness is-?"

"Here. Look at this." Ragna rolled up his sleeve, revealing his ebony-black arm. "You got any idea how many of the damned things I've absorbed with this? Trust us on this. You want an explanation, talk to me later. I'll tell you anything you wanna know about this shit."

"I do not wish to speak to you about anything, demon." After several moments, Gesshoku took a deep breath and rose. "My apologies. I should not have become so incensed by your words. I doubt you will find any sort of connection between the Ikaruga insurrection and the destruction of Yabiko. Nonetheless... I do have many files regarding the civil war. Battle reports, personal accounts and the like. I will grant you access to my resources for this purpose, as well as informing you of anything I learn. Within reason, of course. Furthermore, I will allow the two of you to stay here if you wish."

Ragna blinked. "Wait, seriously? 'Cause if you're gonna screw us over..."

"I will do nothing of the sort. My enemies though you may be, it seems that we have a common goal. And... I do wish to help you as much as I can, Tsubaki. I will harbor you while we attempt to discover the reasons for the Yabiko incident; your room has been virtually untouched since you were last here. Is this agreeable?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Thank you, father. I suppose Ragna and I will go ahead and start looking through your files then."

"A wise decision. They are in the library; you should be able to find them. I will be here should you need anything."

"Alright then... wait." As she rose to leave, a memory came back to Tsubaki; a village of shrouded in darkness with only a bonfire and a few lanterns to provide light. And a promise to... "Um, first, there's something I need to talk to you about. Maybe you could bring it up to the Imperator or the rest of the Duodecim, but..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"In Kagutsuchi, there's this tribe called the Kakas..."

* * *

><p>Jin strode down the hallways of the Librarium branch, the determination burning in his eyes forcing all in his path to step aside. <em>He's here. It's time. I will have answers.<em>

"Major Kisaragi?"

As he passed by the Engineering sector, Jin jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. Litchi leaned against a door. With a scoff, he turned away from her and continued on his way. "Hmph. What do you want? I'm busy."

"I just have a question." Litchi darted forward to catch up to him and fell in step at his side. "On our way to Yabiko, you made it very clear that you had no issues with whatever Captain Hazama had in mind for you. But now…"

"That man took something very precious from me." Jin paused to glare at her. "I will have answers from him. Have you had a chance to speak with Relius yet?"

"…Y-yes. It… didn't go well."

Jin watched her spreading misery for a moment, pity threatening to melt the permafrost around his heart. Then he shook his head and resumed his march to Intelligence. "I see. If you can't cope with what these bastards are asking of us, I suggest you leave the Librarium."

Litchi shook her head, rooted to her spot. "I… can't. Not at the moment. Even if I wanted to, Relius has ways of keeping me here."

"…Then I suggest you think harder. There is always a way, as long as you don't do anything foolish."

He shut a door behind him, trying to cut off any reply Litchi may have had. Instead, she dashed after him. "Major Kisaragi, wait!"

"What more do you want?"

"Um..." Litchi sighed, looking down. "I... was thinking we could try and work together here. We both know the nature of who we serve."

"Hm..."

"And... well, would you mind telling me what's on your mind? I...might be able to help..."

"Sorry, but no." Jin stopped short and glanced back at her. "I am grateful for your offer, but I must deal with this myself. Again; if you cannot do what is asked of you, leave."

After a moment, Litchi nodded and turned to leave. "Very well then. Be careful."

"Of course. You too." Jin made his way through the winding passages of the Intelligence sector, ignoring the murmurs of the passing officers. After a few minutes, he reached the office he was looking for. Without even bothering to knock, he opened it and glared at the man inside. "Captain Hazama. A word."

"Ah, Major Kisaragi. Do come in." Hazama tipped back in his chair, his feet resting on a plain desk stacked high with forgotten paperwork. "What do you need?"

As soon as the door closed, Jin drew Yukianesa and pointed it the man's throat. "An explanation. By erasing my memories, you have stolen my life away, including who I am. I demand to know why you have done such a thing."

Hazama glanced down at the frosty blade at his neck and smirked. "Aww, did little Jinny the Kisaragi learn about his old friends? Since when did you care about such things?"

With a growl, Jin stepped forward, keeping his sword in place. "Answer me."

"Come on now. Are you really so short-sighted that you can't see why?" After receiving no answer, Hazama sighed. "Look, friends and that kinda shit are just distractions. I mean, all that matters is that you kill Raggy, right? I simply removed extra baggage, that's all."

Frigid air billowed around Yukianesa. "Restore my memories. Now."

"Uh, I kinda _ate _them. Too late now. And really, I just said they'd just distract you from killing your brother. Are you deaf or something? Or just stupid?"

Jin held his glare for another few moments. "…Very well then. Die, you bastard!"

He lunged forward to pierce Hazama's neck, stabbing thin air as his prey jumped back. Cackling, Hazama drew his knives. "Really, Major Kisaragi? Do you _really_ think this will go well for you?"

"Shut up."

After launching a slow-moving blade of ice at Hazama, Jin jumped over the desk and sliced down at his target. Hazama sidestepped the hack and dug a knife against Yukianesa's sheath. Before Jin could do anything else, a steel-toed boot struck his calf. Taking advantage of his distraction, Hazama lunged in and grabbed Jin around the throat. "Hmm... how about _you _stop barking, you insolent fox? Just stop bitching about your memories already, unless you want me to hang your pelt in my office."

"Grk..." Jin stabbed Yukianesa's hilt at Hazama's gut, but it glanced off a knife. With a chuckle, Hazama hurled him back against the door, cracking it. Wincing, Jin jumped to his feet and launched another sword-shaped ice blade, quicker this time. Hazama sidestepped it and launched a chain over Jin's head. After digging his sword into the ground, Jin summoned an ice crystal to freeze Hazama. Yukianesa cut through the ice and launched him back against the wall. As Hazama slid down to his feet chuckling, Jin snarled. "Are you mocking me? Hmph. If you don't take this seriously..."

"Oh, you want me to take this _seriously_? Well, okay then!" Hazama crossed his arms, wearing a feral grin. "Restriction 666 released."

Jin stepped back, bumping against the wall. "The hell? That's Ragna's-"

"Dimensional interference field deployed. Code S.O.L. BlazBlue, activate!" A circle of green runes sprouted around Hazama. "And now, an appetizer. Eat _this_!"

Hazama spun around and kicked his desk, sending it rocketing toward Jin. He stepped around the flying mass of wood, which shattered against the wall and cracked the door. Before Jin could brace himself, Hazama sent a chain to grab him around the neck. Ouroboros dragged him through the air and slammed him against the opposite wall. Even as he rose, he felt a force draining his very vitality. "You bastard..."

He lunged toward Hazama with a wide cut. After his sword met nothing but steel again, Jin held his sheath up, a red seal of light forming before him. Just before Hazama's retaliatory strike could land, his eyes widened and he pulled his chain back. Jin growled as his seal faded. _Damn you... how the hell am I...?_

"Oh _ho_, nice one! Almost got me there! But...you're out of cute little tricks, aren't you." Chuckling, Hazama stepped forward, twirling his knives. "You know, if you hadn't decided to attack me like a rabid animal, we might have been able to work something out. Maybe I could've sent you over to Engineering to see what kinda shit they could've come up with. Probably not much; I mean, Engineering has vapor for brains, after all. But hey, it would've been a place to start. But no; you had to act like your dear sweet brother. I think I need to teach you a little respect."

"I told you to shut up already!"

Jin charged at him, slashing with Yukianesa. As he expected, Hazama blocked the attack. Before his enemy could strike back, Jin slashed rapidly, a steel storm that kept Hazama at bay. With little warning, Jin stopped the barrage and slashed straight down, creating a fast wave of frost. Even such a speedy attack was dodged by Hazama. Cackling, he flipped around, sending Jin into the air with a kick. Ouroboros grabbed him and Hazama grinned. "So sorry, Major."

The chain retracted, slamming Jin hard enough against the ground for him to bounce back into the air. The other chain of Ouroboros caught him in its maw and hurled him against the floor again. Another four times, the snake-like chains grabbed him and slammed him against concrete, with the final blow blasting him through the door and into the busy hallway. As Intelligence officers stared in awe and confusion, Hazama sauntered up to the broken major, the Azure's power fading around him. "Aww, guess you aren't gonna be able to shut me up. How sad. But hey; you made for an _awesome_ yo-yo. Gonna have to remember that."

Gurgling blood, Jin tried and failed to rise to his knees. "You... son of a..."

A quick kick to the head silenced him. "Really? Looks like a good, old-fashioned beating isn't enough to curb your insolence. I think you need time out."

Jin couldn't hope to resist as Hazama bent down to lift him by the throat. Around them, more officers gathered to watch, all wondering how the Hero of Ikaruga could be defeated by a mere Intelligence captain. Hazama's eyes opened enough to reveal sinister slivers of yellow. _Maybe a little terror will help awaken the power of order. Hmm… ooh, I know where to send him. _"How's this. I'll send you somewhere, and when I feel like it, I'll find you. Or whatever's left of you; I'll just leave it up to fate to decide where you end up. Might appear in a volcano, might appear in the middle of the ocean, might just pop up a couple feet behind me. But hey, no sense just talking about it, right? See ya later!"

In a flash of darkness, Jin disappeared. Hazama lowered his hand, smirking. All around him, murmurs sounded amongst the gathered officers. Turning back to the wreckage of his office, Hazama said, "Well, if you'll excuse me. I gotta see if any of that shit scattered around my office is actually important."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tager! Get over here!"<p>

As heavy stomping sounded from deeper within the lab, Kokonoe turned to glare at Voivod, who crouched atop one of her medical beds. At the sound of her voice, he whipped around to face her, eyes wide and feral. She snorted and tapped her foot in rhythm with Tager's footsteps. _Gah, I'm starting to think that I really did screw something up with him. Totally crazy. Never seen anything like it. Sure as hell wish he'd at least get outta that smelly overcoat already, though_. "The hell are you looking at?"

Voivod recoiled at her reprimand, just as Tager entered the lab. "Yes, Kokonoe?"

"I got a mission for you." Tossing her lollipop stick into a trash can with disdain, Kokonoe scowled at the cyborg. "I need you to go find Hakumen. Pretty damn important. And take the Swiss army zombie with you."

"The... what?" Tager glanced over at Voivod. "You mean him?"

"Yeah. What do you think I meant?"

"I'm sorry. 'Zombie' isn't exactly the word that comes to mind when I see him."

"Well, if you think about it... whatever. Anyways, the idiot's off in Naobi doing who knows what. Find him and drag his ass back here. Unless the vampire's got something in mind for him, of course; her plans take priority. Man, I just wish she'd let us know what the hell's going on so we can plan around her..."

"Understood. Should we head out right now?"

"Yeah, might as well. If Voivod gets all violent on you..."

"I'll deal with it as I see fit; I refuse to treat him as you do."

"Eh. Whatever. I guess I could be a little less firm with him, but..." Kokonoe drew a sigh, unwilling to admit aloud she may well have made a mistake with him. "Anyways, get Hakumen back here. Guy like him will screw us all over if left alone; gotta make sure he's at least listening to _someone_. Especially with Terumi around; bastard's got a way of screwing people up. Got it?"

"Yes." Tager eyed Voivod; at Terumi's name, he seemed to have perked up, but now he seemed as he always was. _There must be more to this man than he lets on. What is with him? _"Very well then. Unit TR-0009, beginning mission."

* * *

><p>Ragna followed Tsubaki up a staircase and into another of the manor's brilliant white corridors, both carrying a stack of papers. Catching up to her, he gave her a nudge. "Damn. Fourth floor, huh?"<p>

"Yes. My room's got quite a view of the city. It's really..." As they rounded a corner, Tsubaki trailed off. Gesshoku waited before a door, arms crossed and eyes bloodshot. Paling, she said, "Um... hello father."

"Hello." He glared at Ragna. "A word if you please, Reaper."

"Huh?" Ragna exchanged a glance with Tsubaki. "Alright, I guess. Go ahead, Tsu."

The intensity of their glares virtually palpable, Tsubaki nodded and passed by her father without a word, disappearing into her room. Before Gesshoku could say a word, Ragna stepped towards him. "Okay, first off, that door stays in my sight."

"Very well. We can talk here." After a moment, Gesshoku said, "I will be blunt. What do you want from my daughter?"

"The hell do you mean? She's my girlfriend. Kinda self-explanatory."

"But why have you decided to court _her_, of all people? She was a noble and soldier in the Librarium. And yet, even before her encounter with Captain Hazama, you had her beguiled."

"Okay, first off, I didn't plan for this; she was just my friend at the time. We went through quite a bit before running into that jackass and I kinda came to like her a bit. Yeah, I tried to break her from the Library, but mostly because she was taking orders directly from Hazama. And she left out something kinda important earlier." He paused and sighed. "After Hazama was done kicking us around and I was left unconscious and bleeding to death, she tried to drag me away from him while he fought some other guys, even though she was in pretty goddamn bad shape herself. And even when she couldn't go any further, she decided to stay by my side. I didn't fall for her because she's a noble or anything like that; it was because I've never met anyone who's half as amazing as her. I owe her my life, and I'm gonna do everything I can to protect her. That good enough for you?"

"...I apologize. I did not realize that..." Mind buzzing with newly-acquired knowledge, Gesshoku stared at his feet. "Even knowing your reasons, I can never approve of your relationship; knowing that Tsubaki has fallen for _you_ is like a poisoned dagger to my gut and I will cast her from the family should she marry you. However, I recognize that she has made her decision; I will not attempt to separate the two of you Just know this; should harm come to Tsubaki while she is with you, Grim Reaper or not, you will learn how terrifying a father's wrath, unfettered and raw, can be."

"Got it. We done here?"

Growling to himself, Gesshoku nodded. "That is all I have to say to you. I will take my leave."

"Later." As Gesshoku stormed by, Ragna put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, one last thing. You had damn well better not be planning on ratting us out to the Library."

"I have no intention of doing so. Regardless of who you are, we both seem to seek justice for Yabiko."

"Alright, good. 'Cause if you do anything to your own daughter..."

Letting his words hang in the air, Ragna passed into Tsubaki's room. Seated cross-legged on a wide, plush bed, Tsubaki glanced up at him. "So, what did father want?"

"He wanted to know why I'm dating you. Really doesn't trust me, although it's kinda hard to blame him." Ragna took a moment to take in the room. A large bookshelf rested against a wall, not surprising him in the least. He was amazed its shelves didn't collapse under the weight of so many books. And... he smirked at the sight of figurines atop the brown shelf. He didn't have to come any closer to know what they were of. At the other end of the room was an ornate desk, again covered with books and figures of the Six Heroes. Resuming his march to her bed, he said, "Nice room. Pretty much what I expected, too."

"You mean my... obsession, don't you? Well, as you like to remind me, I am a 'fangirl'. Anyways, we should probably get to work. Why don't you...?" Tsubaki trailed off as Ragna curled up in front of her and rested his head in her lap. After a moment, she shook her head. "Comfortable down there?"

"Of course." He shifted and grinned up at her. "Might just sleep right here."

"Not right now; it's still early, and we have work to do." Nonetheless, she reached down to stroke his cheek. "I say we start by looking through these files. I know you're bored by this kind of stuff, but..."

"Eh, I can live with this crap. I've got you to chat with, after all." As he reached out to grab a file from the top of Tsubaki's stack, he said, "Oh, you know how a while back you kept mentioning your dad's probably gonna kick you from the family? He... pretty much said he'd only do it if we, um, get married."

"...Really now. I've gotta say, he seems to be taking our relationship better than I expected."

"Better than I expected, too."

"Let me guess; you had some insane fantasy of having to beat some sense into him before he even decided to listen or something like that."

"Eh, it was more of me having to fight off a Library ambush before you got to talk sense into him. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the one with the crazy-ass imagination."

Tsubaki laughed, again shaking her head. "You've got me there; mine gets far more outlandish than that. Well, anyways, I think we should get started already."

* * *

><p>Groaning, Jin tried to rise from his stomach. All around him, people rushed around, blurry in his swimming vision. He coughed, spraying blood, and fell back to his belly. He couldn't speak, but it seemed as though he didn't need to; someone here was certain to give him aid. A voice called out; it sounded familiar, but his foggy mind could not tie it to a face. As the crowd scattered and a pair of feet came to a stop before him, he managed to look up.<p>

Straight into the face of a girl with squirrel ears.

* * *

><p>All around Relius, red lights flashed and sirens wailed. In the center of the room, a glass dome large enough to hold a man lay in pieces. Phantom floated in the middle of the chaos, silent as ever. Relius focused on the phantasm, expression neutral. "Tell me what happened."<p>

Although no sound came from Phantom, Relius's eyebrows creased as though she were speaking to him. After half a minute, he nodded and pulled out a radio. "Doctor Faye-Ling. I need you to come to my laboratory immediately."

"Of course. What is it, Colonel Clover?"

"Arakune has escaped."


	12. Day Of Hunters

As he came to a halt before Tsubaki's door, Gesshoku sighed. Two days had passed, and the knowledge that his daughter had developed such feelings for such a monster still burned. Every time he caught the two in conversation, more of his faint hope that Tsubaki would come to her senses died. No matter how much he wished it were not so... _She has the right to decide for herself. I cannot in good conscience try to force her to leave him, no matter how much I wish to. _With a deep breath, he reached out to open the door. "Good morning. May I-"

The moment the door was open, he averted his eyes from the sight that greeted him as his daughter uttered a shrill shriek. It took a moment for him to realize that yes, Tsubaki wore nothing other than a sapphire knee-length skirt; he could make out her shirt, folded on the floor, in the corner of his eye. He was certain Ragna had been just as poorly clothed, but had no intention of finding out. Although fury burned within him at the situation, Gesshoku cleared his throat. "M-my apologies. I didn't realize..."

Burying her torso against Ragna while in his lap, Tsubaki twisted her head back to look at her father. Her cheeks burned the same color as her hair. "I-it's fine. It's our fault really; we should've locked the door. Wh-what do you need, father?"

Clenching his fist, Gesshoku said, "I was just wondering if you would be joining us for breakfast this morning."

Ragna cast one look back at Tsubaki, one at Gesshoku and rolled his eyes at their collective embarrassment with a growl. "Nah, we got plans to go to a restaurant this morning. Nothing against your wife's cooking or nothing; it's damn good, really. Just wanna get outta here for a bit."

"I see. Very well." After deciding not to risk another glance at them, Gesshoku eased the door shut. "Then I shall take my leave. Good day."

"R-right." As soon as her father was gone, Tsubaki slid off the bed and glared at Ragna. "Nice security."

"Hey, I don't know why the hell my lock Ars didn't work." His eyes remained fixed to his girlfriend's bare upper body as she bent down to gather her clothes. "So... guess we're done playing around, then?"

"Obviously, for now." She paused in the middle of throwing her shirt back on. A wooden sword jutted out from her bag. "Hey, Ragna? Wanna spar after breakfast? It's... been a while..."

"Well, we have been pretty damn busy since Kazamotsu. Probably a good idea." He chuckled. "And I guess I'll actually try this time."

His sudden mirth burned away Tsubaki's veil of annoyance and she gave him a smile. "You'd better, or father will be proud of me for all the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, wouldn't _that_ suck?" Throwing on a shirt as well, Ragna strode over to the door and tried to open it. The knob refused to turn and he growled. "The hell... oh, you're _kidding _me. I'm such a dumbass..."

Tsubaki wrapped her arm around his and gave him a deadpan stare. "You put the Ars on the wrong side."

"Yeah. I did. Give me a moment."

As he reared back his head to smack it against the door, Tsubaki stopped him with a gentle grasp of his hair. "Don't even. Well, shall we go ahead?"

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced around her surroundings. For the Librarium branch in Ookoto to be so unguarded... <em>I must remain wary. It is far too likely Terumi knows of my presence already. That abomination should reside within the Engineering sector. I pray that her wounds from our previous battle have not fully healed, else this may prove too much for even me. However, there is little point in pondering it.<em>

She swept down a hallway, where a pair of Intelligence officers glanced up at her. Before either could make a move towards her, a gust buffeted them and slammed them against the wall. "My apologies, but I do not have time to play with you. Farewell."

Lightning downed both of them and she passed by without another word. In the distance, she saw a green tank with a girl standing before it. As Rachel approached, ν-13 glanced up. "Analyzing...unknown source of power dete-"

"Tempest Dahlia." Before ν-13 could hope to defend herself, a galaxy of dark objects and a giant frog in a regal cape rushed through a portal, aided by wind blowing from Gii. Electricity coursed through the Murakumo Unit and slammed her against the ground. Before she could rise, Rachel glided over to her, aided by gusts of wind. "Baden Baden Lily."

Pink lightning surrounded the two; when it cleared, Rachel's eyes widened. ν-13 stood unharmed, covered in armor and protected by her slender blades. As Rachel dropped to the ground, ν-13 slashed with the swords, which glanced off of Nago. "Target confirmed. Loading data from previous battle...battle data loaded. Applying battle data. Initiating termination protocol."

_Oh, dear. That sounds... less than pleasant_. Rachel summoned her flying jack-o-lantern and sent it at her foe with a gust of wind. Almost before it had even appeared, ν-13 was in motion. She swerved around it and kicked low, sweeping Rachel off her feet. Phantasmal swords flew down at her; with a moan, Nago took the hit and allowed his mistress to rise. The moment she was up, Rachel jumped over another sliding kick, aided by her wind. With a gesture of her hand, several pinkish orbs descended to the floor. Once her lightning rods were in place, Rachel summoned the pumpkin once more and waited. Instead of trying to weave her way through the forest of rods, ν-13 dashed back, summoning swords to appear behind Rachel.

The vampire rode her wind forward, watching for any sign of a counterattack. ν-13 extended her hands and a glowing circle appeared on the ground; Rachel whisked around to the side to avoid the gravity field. Even as she did so, ν-13 seemed to anticipate her move and darted forward, spinning her blades. Nago formed a shield between the two, groaning as the swords slashed through his coat. With a grunt, Rachel bounced back and tossed another orb. As soon as it was in the air, ν-13 darted forward and hurled each of the hovering swords in turn. Gii flew forward and took the attack in Rachel's stead, allowing her to scamper back. "Oh my. This may be far more difficult than I imagined."

She extended a hand and opened another portal above her, sending another wave of objects ν-13's way. Once again, almost before Rachel made her move, ν-13 countered, summoning a portal of her own to spew hundreds of knives. They sliced apart Rachel's attack and breached Nago's protective cloaking, pinning Rachel back against the wall. As she dropped to her knees, Gii flew over to her side. "Princess! What do we do? It's like she's psychic!"

"Psychic? No. She is merely reading my movements and acting according to her battle data." She sidestepped another pair of swords coming from behind. "I believe a retreat would be wise."

"Running away, shitty vampire? My, I never took you for a _coward_." Darkness swirled beside Rachel and Hazama stepped out, spinning a knife. "You know, maybe I was wrong about Relius's adorable little doll. If she can humble your smug ass, maybe she isn't completely useless. Or... ooh, I know! Losing your status as an Observer stripped you of your oh-so-amazing power! How sad."

"Terumi. I should have known." Winds blew around Rachel as more swords materialized to impale her. She dodged the blades and summoned lightning to strike at both of her foes. "I do not believe fleeing from a battle I am certain to lose qualifies as cowardice. At least, no more than relying on that 'doll' to defeat me."

"Mad that I got help and you don't? Didn't know you were so petty!" A green circle glowed beneath Rachel's feet; she sprang away at the last moment. Hazama cackled. "If I had to guess, I'd say you are pretty screwed. Shit out of luck. Maybe even fu-"

"You will not fluster me with mere vulgarities." Rachel gasped as swords pierced from behind, but kept her composure. The winds blew her towards the ceiling, over a spinning dash from ν-13. "Let lightning consume-"

"Oh, none of _that_ now." Ouroboros extended and caught Rachel by the face. As he pulled her to the floor and bounced her off the ground, he said, "And time to get you out of my way forever, bitch. Serpent's Infernal Rapture!"

The spinning kick to her head sent her ricocheting off the ceiling, cracking it. As she landed and bounced back into the air. ν-13 extended a hand towards her helpless body. "Destruction."

A massive sword slammed down on Rachel like a jackhammer, smashing her to the ground three times before returning to hover behind ν-13. Rachel lay on her back, motionless and defeated. As Gii shrieked and flew to her side, Hazama sauntered up to her. "And that's that. Nice try, shitty vampire, but it's over. Now, why don't I send you straight to _Hell_? Say hi to dear sweet Clavis for me."

As he prepared to slash her throat, her eyes shot open and she grabbed his wrist. Energy around her crackled as she gathered energy for one last attack. "Clownish Calendula."

The ground behind Hazama twisted into the shape of a cross. He jumped away from the headstone before lightning could crash down. "You little..."

A brilliant pink bolt of lightning crashed down into the branch, destroying all in its way until it shattered the cross into thousands of pieces. As rubble collapsed all around them, ν-13 dashed away into an adjacent hallway. In the veil of destruction, Rachel summoned the rest of her strength to bring forth a portal. She crawled into it, Gii right behind her. It pulled her into its fold, delivering her to the safety of her mansion. Before succumbing to oblivion, she murmured, "It would seem... the Sword of Izanami... is more a threat than I imagined..."

* * *

><p>"So. This is the Yayoi manor." Carl stood outside the great gate, glancing around. A chain hung near the gate. After a moment, he reached out to pull on it. A bell rang, loud enough to be heard from the manor. As he waited, he murmured, "Now... let's see if her father would know where she is..."<p>

After a few moments, a short, aging man with a brilliant crimson mustache made his way across the grounds. Gesshoku came to a stop on the other side of the fence, allowing his firm glare to make it apparent that he was not going to allow Carl inside. "Greetings. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah..." Carl rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Carl Clover, an acquaintance of Tsubaki's from the Academy. Pleased to meet you, um..."

In an instant, Carl knew that Gesshoku was not about to return the courtesy and offer his name. "Are you looking for Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I am. Would you happen to know where she is? I... need to speak with her. Or if you know where Ragna the Bloodedge is..."

Gesshoku's eyes narrowed. _This... there is something wrong with his request. There's too much malice in his intent. I cannot allow Tsubaki to encounter this child. _"How would I know where my traitor of a daughter is? I assure you, if I knew her location, I would have sent the Librarium in her direction the moment I learned of it. The same goes for Ragna, even more so. Begone from these grounds, Clover."

"Very well, then. Thank you for your time, Mister Yayoi." Once Gesshoku nodded and stormed away, Carl allowed himself a small smile. "Hmm... not a very good liar. Wouldn't you agree, sis?"

_You believe he was lying, Carl?_

"That reaction...there's no doubt about it. He has at least some idea of where Miss Tsubaki is."

_And yet you didn't try to force the information from him..._

"I can't do that to a Duodecim head. I say we keep an eye on the manor; if Miss Tsubaki is here, this would be the best place to watch."

* * *

><p>With a groan, Jin opened his eyes. Pain pulsed through his bandaged temples. He tried to sit up, trembling as he did so. Everything around him seemed to swim. He closed his eyes and held a hand to his face, wincing. When he opened them again, he looked to his left and jumped. "You..."<p>

Her ears drooping and an uncharacteristic solemn look on her face, Makoto nodded. "Yeah. Um, how are you feeling?"

"Gah... like hell." He looked around in confusion. He lay on a couch, covered by blankets. His surroundings were simple, homely. "Where am I?"

"The 16th Hierarchical City of Oogetsu. I found you in... pretty bad shape a few days ago and took you here. It's, um..." Makoto paused, wondering if she should tell him whose house they were in. _Eh, he'll find out anyways. Might as well._ "We're at the Vermillions' place. You know, Noel's family."

"Noel's here?" To Jin's surprise, he found his mood lightened at the thought. "Bring her here."

"Um... why?"

"I need to talk with her."

"...Okay, I guess."

With a sigh, Makoto rose and headed out a door, leaving Jin to his thoughts. Succumbing to the pain pulsing in his head, he lay back down. _Good. The more I know about who I'm supposed to be, the better. I suppose I'm lucky that... wasn't her name Makoto? That she found me. But for Hazama to send me here of all places... I can't stay here_. _He must know who's here. I won't let him endanger Noel. _The door opened again and Noel, shy as usual, poked her head in. "U-um... you wanted to see me, Major?"

"Yes." Unable to sit up, Jin beckoned her to come nearer. As she complied, he said, "I can't stay here."

"Huh?" After pulling up a chair beside him, Noel cocked her head. "Why not, Major?"

Jin sighed, eyes closing. "First of all, drop the whole 'Major' thing. I want nothing more to do with that sham of an organization. Second, I know Hazama knows I'm here."

"H-Hazama?" Noel trembled and blanched at the name. "B-but... how..."

"He's the one who did this to me. He said he was going to let fate decide where I end up, but... for me to end up here, it can't be a coincidence." He looked up at her and clutched her wrist. "Noel Vermillion. You are my only tie to who I am. I cannot allow you to come to harm; I need to leave as soon as I can."

"But Maj... I mean, Jin... how would leaving help...?"

"If the Librarium knows I'm here, they will be looking for me. If they find me here, you and your family will be in danger. As long as I am in the dark as to who I am, I cannot allow that." Again, he sighed, relaxing his grip. "But still... I need to speak to you. I need to learn who I am, and... you're the only person I trust for that."

"I... I am?" Noel leaned closer, confused. "But... I'm sure Tsubaki could tell you a lot more-"

Jin's eyes flashed. "Me? Ask my brother's woman? After what I did in Kagutsuchi, she'll never trust me."

"That's... not true. She wants to help you, Jin. She knows you weren't in your right mind at the time."

Jin's lips creased into a frown. _Not in my right mind? No... she's right. Something was influencing my actions then. But... not since. Why did they stop? ...It doesn't matter right now. _Grogginess flooded him and slid his eyes shut. "I need to rest. As soon as I am healed, I will leave. However... I must know who I am. I would like to continue to meet with you, Noel Vermillion."

"Of... of course, Jin." Noel stood up to leave. "We can work it out later, though. Right now, you should rest. Just let me or my parents know if you need anything."

Jin nodded as she made her way out the door, leaving him to rest through his agony.

* * *

><p>"Well, thanks for the meal." Ragna walked down a thoroughfare, arm linked with Tsubaki's and as content as he ever got. "We gotta go out more."<p>

"I suppose we do." Tsubaki pulled on his arm to draw him closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I mean, we pretty much haven't been apart at all in weeks, but... well, it is nice to get out like this."

"Yeah... it is." As he came to a stop, he brushed a hand against her cheek and tilted her face toward his. "You know, you seem a lot more cheery lately."

"I guess I've just been more... I don't know, comfortable lately." She wheeled around to stand before him and clasped his hands. "I mean, there really hasn't been anything going wrong lately..."

"Dark One." The filtered voice cut through the air and Ragna turned around, growling. Hakumen stood in the middle of the street, passersby staring at him in awe. "We meet again."

_Of course. As soon as she says there's been no problems lately, __**this**__ asshole shows up_. "The hell do you want, you masked freak? Come to try to kill me again? Jeez, I swear, you're just like Jin."

"I am _nothing_ like that man." The intensity of Hakumen's proclamation startled them. "And, against my better judgment... I do not seek your death today."

"Huh? Seriously? Then why the hell..." As he trailed off, Ragna exchanged a glance with Tsubaki before glaring at the obstacle again and drawing Blood-Scythe. "The hell do you want with Tsubaki?"

On instinct, Hakumen produced Ookami, ready to defend himself should Ragna attack. _As he almost certainly will. _"Your insistence on acting so violently does nothing to ease my concerns. As for Tsubaki, I wish no more than to see to it she's kept from harm. I intend to join you."

The heavy blade almost slid out of Ragna's hands. "...What."

"I will see to it that no harm comes to Tsubaki. As for you, Black Beast... show me that you can control your future, that you can defy your fate as the Destroyer of the World. If you can do such a thing, I shall have no further quarrel with you. Should you fail, I shall be on hand to end your threat. Is this agreeable?"

Ragna snorted. "Hell no. Get outta-"

"Ragna." Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down before stepping forward. "Sir Hakumen. I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but I must ask... why do you seem to know me?"

The question froze Hakumen. After a few moments, Tsubaki asked, "Um... is something the matter, Sir Hakumen?"

"...I am sorry, Tsubaki. I cannot answer your question. If you wish to know the truth—beyond even what ties I have with you—ask the vampire. Or perhaps the grimalkin has figured it out."

"Oh, for the love of..." Ragna stepped forward, snarling. "If you know, why the hell don't you tell us?"

"Rachel does not wish for you to know, and for good reason. I doubt you could fathom the gravity of the truth." Hakumen lowered his sword. "As I said, I will join you in your fight against Terumi."

"The hell you will. Fuck off already."

"It was not a request."

As Ragna tightened his grip once more, Tsubaki headed him off by saying, "As much as it would be an honor to have you join us, it... isn't exactly workable. We are currently staying at my father's place..."

"You house yourselves in the bosom of the Library and have joined with its nobility? Are you mad, Dark One?"

"It was _my_ idea, not Ragna's." She paused to fight back a grin despite herself; the mental image of Hakumen waiting with her and Ragna for her mother to cook a meal was too amusing. "And furthermore, the tension between you and Ragna is too strong. We cannot afford internal fighting with Terumi around."

"...You are right. Nonetheless, I will not leave you in such volatile hands. I will follow from the shadows and keep an eye on you. And when the time comes, I shall fight at your side against the darkness that threatens to consume this world so that we may deliver him to justice."

Tsubaki sighed and looked down. "If you're going to insist on following us, I suppose I can't sway you. Very well; I suppose that arrangement can work."

"What say you, Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Don't like this at all." Ragna sighed. "But as long as you stay outta my sight and don't get between me and Tsubaki, I guess it's fine."

"Very well then." Sheathing Ookami, Hakumen turned to leave. "Farewell."

Ragna and Tsubaki watched him walk away, his presence cutting a swath through the onlookers. Once he was gone from sight, Ragna exhaled and leaned against his girlfriend. "Just for the record; that guy just about makes me shit myself."

"You are truly a poet with your words, Ragna. You conjure such _beautiful _images." In spite of her sarcasm, Tsubaki giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Didn't think anything besides ghosts scared you."

"What, I didn't tell you about how I was pretty much paralyzed by fear the first time I ran into him? Seriously. I couldn't move for, like, a whole damn minute." As he sunk further against her, Ragna started walking once more. "But still... really wish he'd just tell us how he knows you. Oh hey, maybe he's, like, the ghost of someone who knew you. It'd explain how he knows you and why I'm so god damn terrified by him just existing."

Tsubaki chuckled. "Maybe. Still, he implied that Rachel has something to do with it. Well, no point dwelling on it. We should be getting back."

* * *

><p>"Take this, you borefest!" Platinum summoned a heart-shaped platform and rode it toward Tenshin. Before it could crash into him, he jumped out of the way, launching his spearhead past Platinum. The iron barb dug into the ground and carried him behind her. As soon as he touched ground, he hurled his scythe at her, the flat edge bruising her cheek. She shook off the impact and growled. After taking a step back, she launched a trio of round, tan bombs in an arc. Before they could strike him, Tenshin spun his chained scythe before him, creating a whirling barrier to protect him from the blasts.<p>

Another trio of bombs followed. With a snarl, Tenshin vanished from sight, leaves floating where he had been. The girl jumped back, dodging an overhead kick when he appeared again. As he tried to charge at her, she swung her staff. A cat head appeared at its end, slamming him to the earth with a meow. Although he was on his feet in an instant, another swat from the feline staff kept him from attacking. Growling, he shot his spearhead at her. She slapped it away and snarled. "Are you trying to kill Luna? You asshole! Behold... my unholy power!"

"What? That was not..."

Tenshin trailed off as Platinum spun around, becoming a pastel-colored twister that rolled towards him. Again, he disappeared, leaves rising skyward. A moment later, he dropped down from above and delivered a kick to her face. After bouncing several yards, she sat up and wiped her mouth of the dust and blood. "Asshat."

"Petty insults won't win you this spar."

Tenshin dashed forward, blindingly fast. As he reached Platinum, he lunged as though he were about to slash with his scythe. As he expected, she launched herself into the air. He spun around at the last moment, kicking and expecting to strike her face as she descended. Instead, his foot met nothing but air. He had no time to wonder how he could have missed before Platinum dropped from her white balloon platform and smashed a green frying pan against his skull. As Tenshin spun to the earth clutching his head, Platinum gave him one last kick for good measure. "And stay down!"

"Very well done, Miss Luna!" Bang approached the two with a broad smile. "It is no minor feat to defeat Lord Tenshin in combat."

"Whatever." Platinum yawned and went to lean against a tree. "I can kick your ass, and Tenshin's even weaker than you. That was easy."

"I... see. Nonetheless, you have proven yourself, my cute disciple."

"Uh... I can tell Luna's kinda annoyed by being called 'cute'. She thinks it's creepy." Platinum slid down, haughtiness bleached from her face and replaced by fatigue. "So yeah... um, Bang?"

As Bang pulled Tenshin's arm to bring him back to his feet, he said, "Yes, Sena?"

"Um... Trinity wants to talk to you."

Bang froze up for a moment before letting go of Tenshin's wrist, dropping him back to the hard earth. He raced over to Platinum and knelt before her. "R-really? The great sage Trinity wishes to speak with me?"

"About your Nox, yes." Sena's voice gave way to that of a mature, wizened woman. "You have been seeking to awaken Rettenjou, have you not?"

"Y-yes, of course, Great Trinity." As Bang sputtered out his words, Tenshin knelt beside him, face blank as usual. "I, Bang Shishigami, shall tread over the sharpest glass and brave the hottest flames to master this weapon and save my beloved Litchi and her unfortunate friend!"

"...To rescue one from the Boundary's influence would be dangerous. Two would certainly prove disastrous."

"...What? I... can only save one of them? Surely you jest! What could possibly happen to render me, a hero of justice, unable to save them?"

"To relieve them of the Boundary's curse would be to take on their burden yourself. Rettenjou does not affect the mind, unlike the rest of its kin. The physical costs of using it are too high for a normal person."

"I see. No matter; if I cannot save them both through Rettenjou, I, Bang Shishigami, will find another way." Bang paused for a moment as Tenshin buried his face in his palm. "Um... great sage, may I ask what the Nox is? I am afraid I still have no idea which of my possessions it actually is."

"Fear not. It shall reveal itself once you have the strength required to wield it."

"The strength required...?" Bang leapt to his feet, hands on his hips. "Hah! Very well then! Lord Tenshin, my disciples and I shall all redouble our training! I swear on the honor of Ikaruga, I will become strong enough to use Rettenjou! Mark my words!"

"I do not refer to physical strength." Platinum rose, clutching her head. "I do not have much time left... but the strength that is required is that of a hero."

"The strength... of a hero?"

Tenshin rolled his eyes. "Bang has already shown that. What more does he need?"

Platinum shook her head. "To be a hero is to be willing to sacrifice everything, even your own life. Your own dreams and desires must be set aside for the needs of others. Without such a mindset, Rettenjou will not accept you. I am afraid I must..."

With a small moan, Platinum collapsed forward into Bang's arms. His eyes widened at her unconscious form. "Miss... Miss Trinity? What has..."

Taking her into his arms, Bang wheeled around to cast Tenshin a panicked look. "Lord Tenshin! We must hurry to Iwatsuchi to cure Miss Platinum of whatever malady has struck her down! Gods, if only I had the means to cure her..."

"We are two days from our destination, regardless of speed." With a yawn, Tenshin rose. "Be patient; your haste will accomplish nothing."

"We leave now! Onward, Lord Tenshin!"

With a sigh and a silent curse, Tenshin followed Bang as he raced across the hills.

* * *

><p>"Father? Could we have a moment of your time, please?"<p>

Jumping at the sound, Gesshoku turned to see Tsubaki and her damnable boyfriend. "Yes? What is it?"

Ragna sat down across from him and slammed a piece of paper on the wooden dining table. "We found something really goddamn interesting in one of these personal accounts."

"Hm?" Setting his disdain for Ragna aside, Gesshoku slid the paper closer to read it. "A personal account, you say?"

"Yes." Tsubaki leaned forward as Gesshoku perused the account. "An incident from the Ikaruga War from this very city. Apparently, the Nox Nyctores Nirvana was held here. During an attempt by Sector Seven to retrieve it, many Library soldiers were killed in what was passed off as an accidental explosion. However, this one survived and recorded what he saw. Which he claims was..."

"This... this description sounds like the Black Beast!" Gesshoku paled at the words. They were the ramblings of a man driven mad by revelation, confused and disorganized. Yet his focus on such a monster and his descriptions of it were crystal clear, most notably the retelling of his units violent death. And even more, the constant references to the 'Puppet Master' were unsettling at best. _A tale worthy of Lovecraft... can this be true? _"This... as much as I wish to pass it off of the words of a lunatic, the way he writes of the Beast was sane. I will look further into this. Have you any idea what this man's current status is?"

Tsubaki nodded. "We already looked into it. Reports claim he was killed in action along with his unit, but this writing clearly contradicts it. Me and Ragna... well, we think the Library had him killed to keep him silent. And perhaps any other survivors, as well. That this account survived must be a fluke."

"...A cover up does seem likely. Loathe though I am to admit it, this does indicate that there was more to the Ikaruga war than I believed, as you said. I will attempt to look further into this." Gesshoku tucked the paper into a pocket of his garb and rose. "Is there any more you wish to discuss?"

Ragna looked once at Tsubaki before shaking his head. "Nah, that's it. Well, thanks for at least hearing us out."

"Of course; we do have the same goal here." Before he turned to leave, Gesshoku remembered something. "A couple more things. First off, the Librarium Headquarters in Ookoto sustained heavy damage two days ago."

"Huh?" Ragna made every attempt to conceal his grin, but knew he had no chance of doing so. "What happened? An attack? Did they at least kill one of the jackasses in charge of this shit?"

"Although the most extensive damage occurred in the Engineering sector, Colonel Relius's survival has been confirmed. As has Captain Hazama's." Gesshoku sighed, shaking his head. "However, it is still uncertain what exactly transpired. On another note, a couple of days ago, a young boy with a tall marionette came looking for you, Tsubaki. Actually, for both of you."

"Huh?' Tsubaki furrowed her brow. "Um... was his name Carl Clover?"

"Indeed. I know he was an acquaintance from your days at the Academy, but... there was menace to his words. I could tell that whatever he had in mind was malicious, so I denied him. Not to mention that I cannot risk the Librarium knowing that I harbor you and Ragna."

"...I see. Thank you for telling me; I will keep an eye out for him." Tsubaki rose, beckoning Ragna to join her. "Well, Ragna and I are going to bed now. Good night father."

Ragna nodded. "Night, old man."

As Gesshoku nodded, they left the study and headed for Tsubaki's room. Halfway there, Tsubaki slowed down to a crawl. Ragna nudged her. "Something wrong, Tsu?"

"...Yes."

"It's that Clover runt, isn't it?"

Tsubaki nodded. "I'm sorry, but to have to be wary of another friend besides Jin... it really hurts. I mean, I doubt Carl really feels malice for me, but..."

"Yeah, I gotcha. Listen, Tsu." Ragna stepped on front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I got your back. No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there. Okay?"

After a moment, Tsubaki rose up to kiss him on the lips. "And that knowledge is what makes everything bearable. Thank you, Ragna."

"Yeah, it's nothing. I promise you, nothing's gonna happen to you. Not a god damned thing."

* * *

><p>Sharp, panicked raps against the door roused Ragna and Tsubaki from their sleep. Morning light crept in through the window. Ragna sat up, Tsubaki's arms wrapped around his chest, and yawned. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming..."<p>

Gesshoku's voice sounded from behind the door. "You two must leave. Now! Someone has contacted the Librarium. Soldiers are closing in on the manor grounds as we speak."


	13. Twisted Fate

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope you won't hate me too much.**

* * *

><p>With a gasp, Litchi sat up. Panting and sweating, she glanced around, scanning for some phantom terror. Nothing was nearby; the sun's position informed her she had slept in until nearly noon. Groaning, she stood up and leaned on Matenbou. <em>What <em>_**was**__ that? Was it… because of my corruption? No…_ Shivering from guilt, she looked around again. This far outside of Ookoto, it was dangerous for her to be sleeping out in the open as she did. A lapse of judgment on her part. The seithr levels at this elevation were also far above what should be survivable. However, if there ever was a boon to her Boundary corruption…

Smiling as Lao Jiu crawled out of her shirt and into her hair, she set off through the wooded mountainside. Her eyes narrowed. In such a shaded area, Arakune could be lurking anywhere, blending in where he would not be seen until it was too late. In retrospect, it really _had _been stupid to fall asleep where she did. She shuddered at the sudden memory of her nightmare. The words of her friends damning her for her decision burned. _Tao… Bang… I'm sorry, but I need to…_

Broken cackling snapped her to attention. With a gasp, Litchi raced toward the sound. She came to a stop on a rocky outcrop, gazing down into a valley covered in fallen timber. And in the distance, indistinguishable from the heavy shadows if not for his mask… "Lotte."

* * *

><p>A moment after Ragna flung the door open, he grabbed Gesshoku by the collar and slammed him against a wall in spite of Tsubaki's shout. "You goddamn bastard! You ratted us out!"<p>

"Grk..." Gesshoku struggled in vain against Ragna's grip. "I... had nothing..."

"Let go of him!" Tsubaki delivered a vicious slap to Ragna's wrist, freeing her father. As Gesshoku slumped to the ground, she snarled at Ragna. "Lashing out at everything is just going to get us killed."

Ragna nodded, his muscles relaxing. "Right. Sorry, old man."

As he got back on his feet, Gesshoku growled and shook his head. "I admire your dedication to my daughter, Ragna. I... suppose I can forgive your transgression here. However, the two of you must leave."

With a roll of his eyes, Ragna asked, "What the hell do you think we're trying to do?"

"You cannot go through the front entrance; the Librarium has gathered there. Sneak out through a window." Sighing, he brushed off his robes. "I will attempt to stall the soldiers and give you more time. However, should you fail, I will have no choice but to cooperate with them."

Tsubaki nodded and took Ragna's hand. "I understand your position, father. But how do you plan on stalling them? I mean, if you fight them, you'll be branded a traitor regardless of what happens to us. You don't have to..."

"Do not underestimate diplomacy; even the right words can act as a barrier." With that, he turned and swept down the hallway, pausing once to glance back. "Ragna the Bloodedge. I entrust my daughter's safety to you. Do not allow any harm to come to her."

"Got it, Gesshoku." Once they were alone, Ragna sighed and closed his eyes. "...Sorry for acting like that."

"It's fine." Tsubaki pulled on his hand, bringing him back into her room. "We'll go out my window."

Ragna slowed to a halt, staring at Tsubaki as though she were crazy. "You're gonna have us jump out a _fourth floor window_?"

"Just trust me." After racing over to the window with Ragna in tow, she pulled it open and kicked the screen out. Before he could object, she jumped out. The book half of Izayoi appeared as they fell. A moment before they splatted against the concrete sidewalk, she shouted, "Aequum Eleison!"

Wings unfurled from her book and a ball of light spewed from its pages, easing their speed and allowing them to land safely. The moment he was on solid ground, Ragna collapsed backwards against the wall. "You coulda let me know you were gonna do that... geez... and I so told you this was a bad idea."

"Ragna, we have no idea if anyone in my family had a hand in this." Tsubaki took his wrist again and darted away from the manor, heading into the bustle of downtown Naobi. "Please stop jumping to conclusions."

"Tch. Whatever. Doesn't change a god damn thing; someone still ratted us out."

"Which may well have happened if we had stayed somewhere else. Calm down already."

"Yeah, and it would've been a hell of a lot less likely to happen if we weren't staying in a goddamn mansion filled with people loyal to the damn Library." They both came to a stop, glaring at each other. "We're getting the fuck out of this city and _not _coming back any damn time soon, got it?"

Clenching a fist, Tsubaki looked away. "Well, obviously. But please stop being so unreasonable alrea-"

"_Unreasonable_? Sorry, but I think this is pretty damn-"

"You're yelling at _me_ about this stuff. Hardly reasonable in my book."

"I'm... I'm just... what the hell ever." Ragna whipped around, glaring off into space. "The point is-"

"You know what? If we just stand here arguing, we're gonna get killed by the Library. Either you find a way to stop this pointless _bitching_, or..."

"Or what? The hell are you gonna do?"

With a growl, Tsubaki stormed away. "I'm not dealing with this right now. I'm going this way; find your way own way to the lower levels and meet me where we stayed before. Preferably after you've calmed down a_ lot_. See you later. And be careful."

"Hey, the hell? Wait!" As Ragna took off after her, she didn't even glance back. Slowing to a stop, he snarled. No matter how much he did not want to admit it..._ She's probably right. Goddammit._ "Okay, fine, whatever. Later. You had damn well better be careful, too."

As the two went off in opposite directions, a young boy caught sight of Tsubaki from a distance. A smirk formed on Carl's lips. "At last, I've found you, Miss Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>Hazama could not help but admire the Duodecim head's bravery in daring to come down and meet with him and his cadre of soldiers. True, Gesshoku was pale and trembling, but still. <em>Man's got balls. Hmm… maybe I'll let him live<em>. "Ah, Gesshoku. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Captain Hazama." Gesshoku gripped his lance, remembering what Ragna and Tsubaki had said about this man. "For what reason have you decided to intrude with an entire legion of soldiers?"

"Well, gosh." Hazama glanced around at the dozens of blue soldiers before smirking. "Last I heard, a couple of traitors were staying here. Hmm… I believe one of them was your daughter. Ooh, and good ol' Raggy, as well. I don't know about you, but that sounds kinda like treason. What do you think, buddy?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. I assure you, if I knew where either Tsubaki or the Grim Reaper were, I would have them apprehended."

"Oh? Are you saying that Intelligence was _wrong_?" Hazama's lips drooped in a mocking facsimile of sadness. "That hurts, Gesshy. Right here."

Holding in a growl at the mockery, Gesshoku said, "Intelligence is hardly infallible. In this case, it would seem your information was wrong."

"Really? Well then, you won't mind us searching your beautiful mansion, right? After all, if you have nothing to hide…" Before Gesshoku could object, Hazama sent a group of soldiers into the mansion. "But really. Believe it or not, I'm not stupid. And a group of inbreds would know all about stupidity, right?"

It took all the willpower Gesshoku had to not lash out at him. "Be _silent_. Unless you wish to lose your rank, captain."

"Oh _ho_. Flaunting you power now? Gotta say, nice to see some sliver of pride in your family. The bit of trash you call a daughter… well, no. She has a spine. She's just a-"

"Again. I demand your silence; as a Duodecim head, I have jurisdiction over you. Tread lightly, captain." Although he was satisfied that Hazama would not be brash enough to continue testing him, Gesshoku gripped his lance even tighter. _He is a mere Intelligence officer; he should be little threat to me. However… the soldiers may side with him if they believe me to be a traitor. I should tread lightly as well. _"I will allow your inspection, although I assure you nothing will be found."

Hazama smirked, his eyes opening a sliver. "Well, of course not. The moment you learned we were on our way, you had Rags and your daughter flee. Am I right?"

The subtle shift in Gesshoku's snarl was all the answer Hazama needed. "Of course I am! Shit, probably told them to jump out a window to sneak past us, right? Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna have you killed for this. I mean, I'm sure you had your reasons, right? Just know this…"

A moment later, Gesshoku found a butterfly knife pressed against his throat. Hazama's grin was that of a gleeful killer. "Pull this shit again, and the daughter you're trying so hard to protect is gonna end up an orphan. Got it?"

After pulling his knife back, he glanced over his men. "Alright. You lot. Spread out and search the city. Your targets are probably well away from this mansion by now. And traveling together; I've never seen such a lovey-dovey couple, so there's no way they'll be apart."

As soldiers scurried around, Hazama tipped his hat to Gesshoku. "Well, Mister Yayoi. Good day. And do remember your loyalties next time, okay?"

After Hazama was out of sight, Gesshoku fell to his knees, shivering. _Tsubaki… please stay safe._

* * *

><p>Panting, Tsubaki crouched down, scanning for any threats. She had reached the lower levels of Naobi in safety. Only a couple of soldiers had waylaid her, who had been easy to dispose of even with the debilitating burn on her shoulder. However, much to her disdain, Ragna did not seem to have arrived yet. She sighed.<em> Why must he be so… stubborn? And rash? As much as I love him… his anger can be such a problem. …I hope he's alright… Of course he is. He's the Grim Reaper; ordinary soldiers aren't anything to him<em>.

"Hello, Miss Tsubaki." The cold voice kicked Tsubaki out of her thoughts. She turned to Carl Clover; the look on his face sent chills down her spine. He bowed his head in greeting. "I've been looking for you."

"Carl?" Under most circumstances, she would have been glad to see a familiar face. However, between his current demeanor and her father's warning regarding him, she found herself reaching for Izayoi instead. Still, no point in throwing out civility. "It's… been a while. May I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Behind him, Nirvana tensed up. "I have heard you are traveling with Ragna the Bloodedge. Please tell me where he is."

Tensing further, she shook her head. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Well, you see, I am unable to defeat my father as I am now. However, if I was able to obtain Ragna's Azure Grimoire…"

"I'm sorry, but I will not tell you where he is, then." Tsubaki stood up and drew her sword. "Even if you are my friend, Carl, I will not betray Ragna. If you want our help fighting Relius, however…"

"That's too bad." Without warning, Nirvana launched a ball of concentrated energy at Tsubaki. "I suppose I will just have to force the information out of you, then."

* * *

><p>Roaring, Ragna hacked down another soldier. As the poor man fell to the ground cleaved almost in half, Ragna turned to snarl at another group approaching. Three on the ground wielding swords, three leveling crossbows at him from the air. <em>Nothing at all. <em>"Bring it on, you sons of bitches!"

He hurled himself ahead, moving on instinct to deal with the soldiers. His mind was not even on them. _Goddamn it, Tsubaki, this bullshit is all because you decided you just had to talk to your dad. And now look. We're running from the Library and we learned exactly jack and shit. Well, besides that some guy here had delusions of seeing the Black fucking Beast. I don't give a shit if you're smarter than me, next time you suggest shit like this…_

Words of a mentor came to him, a warning that had been delivered by Jubei with rare tears in his eyes. _As much as ya can, don't let her outta yer sight. If ya make the same mistake I did, if ya fail to protect her, all the pain you've already suffered ain't gonna be nothin' compared to the hell you'll feel_. Ragna's eyes widened. As he launched into the air and brought down the last officer, panic flooded him. _Why the hell am I fighting these bastards now, when Tsubaki is…? _Although another a group came around the corner, Ragna took off in the opposite direction, heart racing. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_…"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki jumped to the side and avoided Nirvana's attack. She was prepared even before Carl rolled at her and stabbed with a cape-concealed lance. Her shield caught the attack and responded by spitting a pure white wing into his face. As the boy recoiled, Tsubaki stepped back. "Stop this, Carl. Do you really believe that pushing away your friends is the best course of action? We could help you; Relius is our enemy, too."<p>

"…I can't bring anyone else into my fight." A moment after Nirvana warped to his side, Carl jumped forward, several more spears jutting out of his cape at Tsubaki. "And I can't even trust adults like you, Miss Tsubaki. I won't kill you, though."

"What?" Tsubaki stepped back from the needle-like attack. Before he could land, she crouched down and kicked at him, another wing accompanying her attack to send him back. "That doesn't even…"

"Fuoco!" At Carl's command, Nirvana lunged forward, spinning her bladed hand. At the same time, Carl rolled past Tsubaki, sandwiching her between himself and his sister. Although Tsubaki had no trouble blocking Nirvana's attack, she was only just able to step away from a knight-like puppet erupting from within Carl's cape to stab at her. As she stumbled and tried to keep her footing, Carl smirked. "Anima!"

Nirvana's large hand gripped Tsubaki by the back of her head and lifted her into the air before slamming her into the ground, cracking it. Although dazed, Tsubaki managed to roll away before Nirvana could pin her down with an iron foot. Carl was on her in an instant, attacking with a low-moving gadget. Tsubaki shifted away and slashed with Izayoi, which grew into a claymore as it cut. Before the blow could land, she twisted it so that the flat edge struck Carl's stomach and sent him bouncing away. Clutching her head, she almost didn't notice Nirvana rearing back for another attack. By the time she did, it was too late; a heavy fist struck her head, sending her to the ground again.

Groaning and dizzy, Tsubaki forced herself back to her feet as Carl did the same. _This isn't good… I was trying to hold back so I wouldn't hurt him, but… that may be impossible if I want to win this_. "Carl. Tell me something. Was it you who informed the Library that Ragna and I were staying with my father?"

"Huh?" Carl shook his head. "Why would I do that? If the Librarium captured Ragna, I wouldn't be able to obtain his grimoire, right?"

"…True." Although she knew she was losing, she said, "I'll ask you once more, Carl. Back down now. I don't want to hurt you. Please… stop this."

Carl shook his head. "I'm really sorry about this, Miss Tsubaki… but I really need to find Ragna. Don't worry. I'll make sure you can at least still talk."

"...What has happened to you, Carl? Why are you...?" Tsubaki's eyes widened as Nirvana lurched forward again. She sidestepped the heavy punch and eyed Carl as he tried to slip behind her again. _Trying to pin me between him and that Nox Nyctores... why does he have such a dangerous weapon anyways? I need to disable it. _She extended a foot and tripped him up with another wing sprouting, sending him tumbling across the street. With him out of the action for the moment, she turned and lunged at Nirvana. Izayoi again grew into a massive broadsword as she delivered a rising slash and followed with a stout hack.

Nirvana staggered for a moment before spinning and launching a powerful punch. It caught Tsubaki in the gut and launched her through the air. Her shoulder crashed against a wall and agony shot through it; she guessed it had been dislocated. As she collapsed to her knees, she glanced up to see Carl advancing. The flag-decorated lance swung at her head; she blocked it and the low jab that followed. Before he could do anything, Tsubaki's book-shield slammed against him, holding him in place for a moment. A celestial lance extended from its pages, launching him back. Despite her pain, Tsubaki charged after him, her shield forming a spinning barrier to crash into the boy. As Carl bounced away, Tsubaki turned her attention back to Nirvana. "And now, to disable you..."

Nirvana came in low, spinning her steel dress to try and take out Tsubaki's legs. Before it could land, Tsubaki leapt into the air and opened her book again, summoning a ball of light. As the energy descended upon the marionette, light surrounded Tsubaki and she dove down through it. The ball was sucked into her aura and she crashed into Nirvana. Residual energy kept the automaton pinned for a moment. She gathered up more energy as she twisted her sword into a great staff... "Don't. Touch. My. _Sister_!"

Tsubaki felt something slip under her feet and pull her back before one of Carl's puppets slammed its lance against her. She bounced forward and came to a halt at Nirvana's feet. Moaning, she glanced up into Carl's face, distorted with rage. One of the lenses of his glasses had shattered completely. Tsubaki shrieked as Nirvana brought both of her hands down. The book saved her from being smashed against the fracturing ground. She rolled away from the puppet, only for Carl to pull his cape back. "Laetabilis Cantata! Fermata!"

A giant revolving gear appeared; Tsubaki just managed to wedge her book against it to keep from having her legs ground into dust. However, there was nothing she could do about the massive uppercut from Nirvana. Tsubaki was flung high into the air with a shrill cry of agony. Wincing, she looked down as she fell. Nirvana's claws grew into lances and she stabbed at the air. Tsubaki braced herself, knowing that without Izayoi's shield, there was nothing to protect her from impalement... "Gauntlet Hades!"

Ragna launched through the air and smashed his sword against Nirvana's arms, diverting the nails enough to spare Tsubaki. As Tsubaki landed, Carl smirked. "Ah. So there you are, Ragna the Bloodedge. Please hand over... your..."

He froze at the look in Ragna's eyes. A demon could not hope to match the intense rage and hatred contained within. Black mist, the Azure's power, flowed from his right fist. After readying Blood-Scythe, Ragna roared and charged at Carl. "You're _dead_, you little shit!"

Freedom. It has become mine once again, the invisible wall that held me shattered and no more. But the Azure... it remains with the man in black. I can't smell it, although its contamination insulates this place. But this contagion... it is meaningless. Worthless. For it is not the Azure, but a mere imitation of a copy. It masks all else, for all else are mere afterthoughts. Insignificant worms, of no value at all.

A new scent. A familiar scent. The word "litchi" again comes to mind _why does that word exist in memories that I remember? _It means nothing, for it can mean nothing, for it _is _nothing, for it is not the Azure. My sight sees the figure. Obscene familiarity. Who is she? Why does she exist? Does she taste well...? _KYAHAHA!_

"Die!" Ragna launched himself at Carl, a punch coated in darkness. A mechanical puppet appeared from the cape to block it. With a snarl, Ragna thrust out his leg and caught the boy's chest. Carl didn't have any time to brace himself before Blood-Scythe came around. Another puppet popping out to shield him was all that spared him a severed limb. Before Ragna could continue his assault, Nirvana reached out a mitt to grab him. Ragna turned and snarled. "Not happening, bitch!"

A dark bestial head rose from the ground, stunning Nirvana. He turned to try to meet Carl's attack, a lance extending from his cape. Before Ragna could block it, Tsubaki crashed into Carl, following her shield as it formed a spinning barrier before her. Carl bounced away and sat up, rubbing his head. "…Miss Tsubaki? You shouldn't interfere."

Although dazed, Tsubaki snarled at him. "Do you really expect me to just stand by and let you attack my boyfriend? Stand down, Carl. You will not win this."

After a moment, Carl summoned Nirvana to warp to his side. "This doesn't concern you anymore, Miss Tsubaki. Please stop."

"Tch. Fuck it, I'm ending this." Ragna raised his fist before him. _No one touches her. __**No one**_. "Restriction 666 relea-"

"Ragna? No." Before he could release the fetters of the Azure, Tsubaki placed a gentle hand on his and lowered it. "You know what could happen."

A growl sounded from Ragna, harsh enough to startle her. "And? That little bastard was about to turn you into a goddamn pincushion. He was dead the moment he-"

"I won't allow you to kill him. I don't know what has happened to him, but… he's firmly against Relius. Knock him out and we'll try to talk some sense into him later."

"Whatever. I'll try to leave him in one piece."

"No, actually, _you _disable his Nox. I'll deal with Carl myself."

Carl cocked his head; the voices were too low for him to make out. "Um, excuse me. It's very rude to whisper like that."

Nirvana lunged again with a heavy punch, scattering the couple. Grumbling under his breath, Ragna took a hefty hack at the marionette. Meanwhile, Tsubaki advanced on Carl, blunting the edges of Izayoi as she did. She sidestepped his knight puppet's lunge and sliced at him. The dull edge caught his side and buckled him. As he coughed, he glared up at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Miss Tsubaki. You don't need to be here anymore; why are you…?"

"I already told you that I won't betray Ragna. I will stand by him no matter what, regardless of who I end up having to fight." Now that the threat of Nirvana was nullified, Tsubaki found Carl's attacks easy to anticipate. His lances and flags were easily parried with her book while she was able to press him. Still, she refrained from attacking too often; if there was a way she could talk him out of his aggression… "Surrender, Carl. I don't want to hurt you, either. There is no hope for you to win this."

"…I can't…Sis!"

Carl's eyes widened as Ragna drove his sword against Nirvana and followed with a large burst of darkness. The puppet fell back, creaking; it looked like she wouldn't be able to take much more. With a cry, Carl launched his tiny puppet at Tsubaki's feet again. She jumped it and extended her cape to cut across his face. While he was distracted, she gathered up light and turned her sword into a large, yet blunt, claymore again. _I'm sorry, Carl_. She delayed the attack a moment, letting Carl summon a puppet for defense; it didn't matter. Izayoi shattered the mechanical doll and struck Carl in the chest, sending him back against the wall. A second later, Ragna bounced to a rest a few feet from Tsubaki, wiping blood from his lip. His rage had not diminished at all. "Nirvana, you cheap little bitch…"

Before Ragna could attack his sister, Carl summoned her back to his side and sent her at Tsubaki. Tsubaki dodged the stabbing claws and tried to get around her to continue fighting Carl. She did not trust Ragna to not overdo it. Too late; Ragna threw a punch at Carl's face. The boy ducked around it, terror welling up. As Ragna pressed his attack, Tsubaki jumped another whirling attack from Nirvana. After concentrating for a moment to gather light, she gave the marionette a firm glare. _If I can disable her, this fight is over. And then maybe Carl will listen to reason_. Her sword shifted into a staff, which she raised over her head, although with her dislocated shoulder, the motion was rather awkward. "I'm sorry, Carl, but this ends now."

She hurled a giant ball of light at the doll, breaking her down further. Once the attack ended, it appeared as though one of her legs had been almost broken. Meanwhile, Carl rolled away from Ragna's wide cut. However, the Grim Reaper had no problems tracking him down. "Gauntlet Hades!"

There was no time for Carl, finishing his evasive roll, to prepare himself for the aerial blows that followed. Collapsing against a far wall, he winced as he looked up. Ragna approached him, each footfall carrying enough menace to spike Carl's terror ever higher. He glanced over to see Nirvana failing to land a blow on her nimble opponent; Tsubaki followed by slamming Izayoi into her shoulder in an attempt to destroy the joint. The terror of the siblings melded together; they fed off each other. In desperation, Nirvana raised her hands over her head while Carl hugged his knees. "This... this can't be... I can't lose here... sis!"

The fists came down. Although Tsubaki dodged them, the ground at their feet cracked. Time seemed to stand still as the concrete gave way, falling apart at their feet. Neither Tsubaki nor Nirvana were swift enough to scramble away before the abyssal maw claimed them. Tsubaki screamed and reached a hand out towards Ragna, not seeing Nirvana extend one towards her. Then Nirvana vanished, leaving her to fall in solitude. Withing moments, she out of sight, lost to the depths of Naobi.

Up on the surface, Carl stared in trembling shock at the hole, even as his sister appeared at his side. "That... wasn't supposed to happen. Miss Tsubaki..."

And with fear clenching his heart, he turned to Ragna. The Grim Reaper stood stock still, mouth opened the slightest bit as he stared at the abyss. Nothing registered in his mind at first. Then everything hit. A feral snarl crept onto his face, eyes narrowing at indiscernible speed. _That... did not... __**this fucking bastard**__..._ His right arm came up, tongues of black energy flowing around his fist. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed. Now engaging the idea engine! _BlazBlue, activate!"_

He whipped his head around, tears of rage and loss forming. _**"You're fucking dead!"**_


	14. Ahriman

Darkness, a black flame, erupted from Ragna's arm. His fingers twisted, sharpening into claws. His teeth grew into points. Ragna felt this malevolent energy coursing through him and decided he needed more. With an inhuman howl, he lunged in Carl's direction. The boy yelped and tried to flee, Nirvana limping behind him. There was no running from the Grim Reaper, though. Ragna threw himself through the air, the darkness forming a claw as Carl dropped to his knees and covered his head. Before he could strike Carl with enough power to split his skull, Nirvana swung herself into his way. She crumpled under his might. Panting, Carl glanced back her. "Sis, what are you…? No, I won't leave you behind… but…"

"Shut up." Ragna's voice was monstrous, not his own. It shook the marionette barring his way and echoed up to the streets overhead. "Outta my way!"

He summoned a dark, serpentine head, one that towered over Nirvana and seemed to swallow her whole before scalding Carl. The boy cried out and rolled away before finally running, mentally pleading for Nirvana to follow in his wake. Snarling, Ragna darted after him. Before he could catch the kid, however, Nirvana clamped a claw onto his arm and slammed him to the ground. To say that it did her little good would be an understatement. Ragna kicked at her leg, pushing himself away from her before jumping to his feet. "Alright, _you_ die first, then! Carnage Scissors!"

The immense cleave cracked the Nox; the surge of black lifted her and tossed her Carl's way. The boy, who had taken to running during his sister's attempt at a distraction, screamed and ducked as she flew overhead. Uncontrollable tears rolling down his face, he raced to her side. "Ada! Please tell me you're alright… you're still alive…?"

"Give her back, god damn you…" Rather than advance slowly on his helpless prey, Ragna bolted, Blood-Scythe held over his shoulder. "**Give her back!**"

With one last cry, Carl raised his hands before him, a fruitless attempt to ward off Death incarnate. The attack never came. A massive wolf pounced on Ragna, grabbing his wrist in its jaws and tossing him against a wall. Growling, Ragna jumped to his feet, ready to strike down the beast. The wolf rose onto its hind legs and twisted, taking the form of a tall, aged man. Valkenhayn turned a look of deepest disgust on Ragna. "How disappointing. It would seem that Hakumen was correct; there never was any hope for you, _boy_. My mistress will be quite saddened that you have stooped to such a level."

"Get the hell outta here, you mutt! I ain't in the mood for your shit!" A crimson veil cascaded down Ragna's vision; why the hell was Valkenhayn stopping him? He deserved revenge. He needed to have her back, damn it! His muscles pulsed and his claws lengthened. "Do have any idea what… what that shithead _did_?"

"None at all. However…" Valkenhayn shifted into a combat pose. _My apologies, Madam Rachel… but I shall do what I must_. "I am quite aware of what _you_ have done… Destroyer of the World."

"Grr… you… then die with him!"

He lunged forward with a punch, his fist a comet trailed by abyssal black. Valkenhayn stepped aside and jerked a knee upward, striking Ragna's jaw. While the monstrosity was stunned, Valkenhayn grabbed him and hurled him against a wall. He glanced at Carl. "You must leave this place at once, else you will perish. Ragna the Bloodedge is no more."

He turned back to Ragna. A light red glow shown from his eyes and the skin around the right side of his neck had become as tar. "I believe that calling you the Black Beast would be more accurate."

* * *

><p>"Wow. What a boring manor."<p>

Although no one else wanted to admit it, they could not deny Luna's observation. The mansion of the Mutsuki family, expansive though it was, was single-story and earthy in color. No decorum was to be found, unusual of anything that belonged to a Duodecim head. However, Tenshin stepped forward, choosing to disregard her statement. "Come. Belioz is waiting for us."

As they approached the manor's entry, another oddity dawned on the group. Bang crossed his arms, glancing around. "Lord Tenshin. Why does Belioz Mutsuki forgo any form of protection? Surely a Duodecim head-"

"I would not know." Tenshin's expression darkened, a rarity for him. "Even among the Duodecim, Belioz Mutsuki has a reputation for his arrogance. Perhaps he does not believe he needs gates and protective Ars."

Platinum rolled her eyes. "So not only is he boring, he's an idiot. Got it."

With a nod, Bang said, "So it would seem. Arrogance truly will be his undoing… I, Bang Shishigami, shall open the eyes of your friend, Lord Tenshin! He shall see the error of-"

"Um, Bang?" It seemed that Sena was currently in control of Platinum. "Luna wants you to know that you're an idiot."

"…Anyways." Bang turned a look of concern her way. "You should be resting, my cute disciples. After you collapsed like that…"

Platinum sighed. "We… already explained that. No offense, Mister Bang… but I agree with Luna right now."

"We are wasting time." Tenshin strode ahead, forcing them to almost jog after him. "As I said, Belioz is waiting."

A few seconds later, he was at the door. Nothing waylaid him as he gave it several sharp raps while Bang and Platinum came to a stop behind him. After almost half a minute, the door opened and a man with a thin moustache nodded his greetings, long curled hair waving as he did so. Behind him, they could see the Mutsuki family's decoration of choice: large, colorful crystals spread out along the walls. "Ah, you must be Tenshin, son of the late Lord Tenjou. Welcome. Do come in."

"Indeed I am. Belioz, head of the Mutsuki family, I presume?" As he, Bang and Platinum entered the mansion, Tenshin frowned. "My apologies, but I fail to see the logic in just allowing anyone inside your home. Your security is lax, to say the least."

To his surprise, Belioz chuckled. "Now, why would I wish to chase off the people? I live for the citizens of the Librarium. Even if the events in Yabiko have led to unrest, I will not close my doors to them. And as for my personal safety… I believe I am quite capable of defending myself. Ah, but where are my manners?"

Belioz turned around and bowed low. "I am Belioz, head of the 1st family of the Duodecim, the Mutsuki family. And you two are?"

All of Belioz's theatrical motions and coy words did nothing to remove the scowl on Platinum's face. "...Call me Platinum."

Bang placed his hands on his hips. "And I am-"

"That's Bang Shishigami. Don't let him talk or he'll never shut up." Platinum shifted her glare from Belioz to Bang and back again. "Can we get going? Luna... I mean, I'm starving."

Belioz cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ah, you are hungry? I'm afraid that I had nothing prepared in that regard. I'll see if I could have something prepared while we speak. Is that acceptable, Lady Platinum?"

"Whatever." _You damn snake_.

"Very well. My servants will prepare us a full feast for when we have finished our discussions. You are here to discuss the Librarium's standing on the Yabiko genocide, correct?"

* * *

><p>A crimson cloud descended, catching Litchi off-guard. A moment later, Arakune rose from the ground, summoning a yellow worm-like bug to snap at her ankles. With a gasp, she jumped away and lunged with her staff, poking through his semiliquid body. A broken laugh was his only response as he launched into the air and hovered toward her, his body shifting to stab at her with several long spikes before shooting straight up and crashing down from above. He was met with Matenbou launching straight up like a rocket before boomeranging around to slam him to the earth. As Litchi launched a flipping overhead kick, she braced herself for the unpleasantness that came with touching the abomination.<p>

"Why? Wh d you ex st in my m or s? Di nd b ome eat n!" If he were not amorphous, being pinned to the earth by a Bo staff may have been problematic. However, Arakune had no trouble seeping into the ground. Recalling her weapon, Litchi looked around, knowing that Arakune was likely to attack from a blind spot… She shrieked as he popped up right in front of her, red gas billowing from somewhere within him. Coughing, she cast a bleary look at him as a spidery yellow limb extended. Matenbou split into three pieces which spun around her, a barrier that turned aside his attack. She launched the pieces straight forward, right at his mask.

He dropped low and launched forward, sweeping out Litchi's feet from underneath her. She toppled over and fell face-first into his oozy body. She rolled to the side, trying to get away from him… Too late. She found herself sinking into him… no, being enveloped by him. She fought, trying to pull herself out of his grasp, only seeming to succeed in delaying the inevitable. As the black ooze moved to cover her face, she turned her gaze to Matenbou, lying on the ground but far from useless. At her mental prompt, it leapt up and sprouted flailing limbs. It spun around, fast enough to become tornado-like in appearance, and sliced its way over to them. Litchi cried out as it drilled by them while Arakune burbled, releasing his prey.

Bruised and panting, she called Matenbou back to her before spearing it into him. Before Arakune could excavate himself from its pin, it rose, spinning fast enough to appear as a solid circle. Black gunk sprayed the vicinity. Cackling, Arakune launched forward, spinning several of his bone limbs. They scraped up against Matenbou, Litchi ducking to avoid being raked. A thick worm-like insect shot up from the ground, its teeth stabbing her face and leaving behind a taint. High, broken laughter followed and Arakune descended upon her, twisting his body into stabbing spikes. As he did so, a blue insect arced from behind to clock Litchi on the head, distracting her enough for Arakune's attack to remove her staff from her grip.

And then he vanished, leaving Litchi to glance around in horror. Insect after insect lunged at her. Even after summoning Matenbou back to her, she had difficulty blocking the assault as it struck from all directions. She kept her eye trained for Arakune; no doubt he was shifting around under the earth, staying out of sight and letting his minions do all the work. She took a step back and her foot caught something. Arakune, his body shaped like a bulb with his bones acting as spiked legs. "My insects! Consume!"

Litchi did not have enough time to pull herself away as he shot forward and loosed a horde of tiny violet insects, a million creatures like miniature knives. She tried to stumble back, but the attack caught her arm, shredding it. With a keening cry, she feel back on the ground. Wincing, she cradled her arm and stared up at the advancing blob. "Lotte… I know you're in there. It's me. Please. Let me help. We can help you; Kokonoe can…"

"K kon e?" The enraged howl stunned her. With a scream, Arakune descended upon her. She shrieked as she rolled to the side, the angry flow of words almost deafening. "Th t w rd…w it me n? Wh ha o livi n not claim d ko noe nd l chi and oth rs tha sh ld no ex st? Wha d th y m n? L ch …Litchi… why do I…_Gyaaaaa_!"

Writhing, Arakune oozed back away from her, his limbs jutting out and enveloping him as though he were trying to clutch whatever passed as a head. "Why why why _why WHY_? I…I r ember… every…"

With one last cry, he descended into the earth. After several minutes, Litchi dared to rise and glance around. It seemed that he had fled, leaving her to wonder exactly what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Tager, this is Kokonoe. Report. And make it snappy."<p>

The sudden crackle of static did not faze Tager in the least. As he piloted the small airship, he reached up and grabbed the radio. "This is Tager reporting. No problems so far. We are entering Naobi airspace now. The plan is to land outside of the city and then enter through the lower levels."

"Well, no shit. You can't exactly land in the port, you great lug."

Tager paused a moment. "After we are inside Naobi, Voivod will search for Hakumen."

"Wait, what the hell, Tager? You're gonna trust that little psycho for something like that? Let him outta your sight and you'll never see him again."

"He showed himself capable of flying the airship on the way here." Tager sighed, annoyed with her constant griping about Voivod's mental state. "He seems far more intelligent than you give him credit for."

"Eh. Whatever. If you wanna trust him, ain't my problem. Just don't _lose him_, got it? We really don't need a living weapon running around Naobi."

"That reminds me, Kokonoe. What are the weapon specs on Voivod?"

"Oh ho _ho_. Don't you sound interested?"

Sighing, Tager shook his head. "If I am going to fight alongside him, I should at least have an idea of what he is capable of."

"Well, let's see here…" The sound of shuffling papers followed. "Ah, okay. Extendable blades between the knuckles, generators along his spine that allow him to add a burst of plasma to anything he does, energy cannons mounted inside his shoulders, one of which can track targets… hmm… all joints can rotate… oh, and my favorite. His legs lock together to form a railgun."

Tager froze. "_What_."

"You heard me. Leg-mounted railgun."

"…Are you _insane_? The kind of energy required for a railgun-"

"Would probably melt his legs off normally, yeah. I know. I ain't stupid. I'm pretty sure I designed this well, though. Make sure he tests it out."

Tager stared at the radio a moment longer before taking a deep breath. "I believe I am just going to focus on entering Naobi now. I'll contact you if anything comes up."

* * *

><p>Ragna roared and rushed down Valkenhayn with a huge swipe of his sword, darkness swirling around it. The werewolf butler sidestepped the reckless attack with ease, hand morphing into a claw to slash Ragna's side. Snarling, Ragna lashed out with a kick. "I'm gonna tear you apart, old man. Get the fuck outta my way!"<p>

After sidestepping the attack, Valkenhayn paused to remove his gloves and store them in a back packet. "My apologies, but I do not believe my life shall end at the hands of a mere whelp such as you."

Ragna lunged at Valkenhayn again, trying to brain his agile foe with an overhead strike from Blood-Scythe. "You arrogant bastard!"

"Arrogant? I suppose I might be. However…" Valkenhayn darted in and grabbed Ragna by the throat. "Why should I fear a mere _boy_ when I stood before the Black Beast? You are but a pup to the alpha in comparison."

He hurled Ragna forward and twisted into a wolf, shooting after him. With a cry, Ragna tried to twist away from the mauling. Valkenhayn bolted past, his claws tearing open Ragna's back. The Grim Reaper dropped to his knees, allowing Valkenhayn to pounce on him and swat his face with a paw. Snarling, he grabbed the wolf by the throat and lifted him. Adjusting Blood-Scythe, he roared, "It's over!"

A pair of hind legs kicked him in the gut and Valkenhayn bounded free, shifting back into his human form. As he launched a clawed kick to sweep out Ragna's legs, Ragna swung at him. The phantasmal form of a monstrous head enveloped Valkenhayn for a moment, dropping him to his knees. Ragna came from above, slashing straight at the old man's neck. With a snarl, Valkenhayn launched a crouching kick to the gut. After tensing up for a moment, he shot forward with a clawed uppercut, tossing Ragna higher into the air. Valkenhayn shape-shifted again, bounding up after his prey. His powerful maw caught around Ragna's arm as he dug his fore claws into his gut. Ragna cried out, darkness surrounding him as he tried to throw the wolf off. After kicking away from him, Valkenhayn became human again. "This ends now. Stand in my way…"

He descended with a powerful kick, dragging Ragna down to the earth on his meteoric descent. The kick bounced Ragna off the concrete, creating more cracks in it. With his prey floating in the air helpless, Valkenhayn sneered up at him as his limbs twisted. "And you shall be destroyed. Begone, Beast!"

He shot up, ravaging Ragna with his claws. Valkenhayn landed on his feet, brushed off his tuxedo and turned to where Ragna lay. "My apologies… but if you cannot return to your senses, I have no choice but to slay you here."

"Return… to my senses…?" Despite his wounds, Ragna chuckled. This power... it felt amazing. Why should he hold it back? Because he had to protect Tsubaki, because he couldn't allow anything happen to her, because... but... wasn't it too late for that? Hell, he could destroy the entire Librarium with this! And then...

The low laughter did not cease for several seconds. "Why the hell should I? I just had the most precious thing in the world ripped away from me; who the hell cares what I destroy? It do**esn't matter anyway; I'll destroy it all!**"

Cackling with madness, the Black Beast rose to its feet. Its face was an abyss with red eyes and crimson lines marking its spike teeth. "**This…I can do anything I want with this power! Why the hell should I give that up? I am the Destroyer of the World, the Black Beast! Your soul is **_**mine**_**, you old bastard!**"

Valkenhayn sighed, shaking his head. "So you are truly gone. Tell me; what has become of Tsubaki Yayoi?"

The twisted laughter ceased in an instant. The fangs and eyes of the Beast shifted into what Valkenhayn could only assume was a snarl. "**Don't fucking say her name.**"

"I see." Valkenhayn glanced at the hole several meters away, nodding. "So she fell. Your lone source of joy… how unfortunate it has come to this."

"**Shut up**!" The Beast held a claw over its face. "**Don't talk about her**!"

"Tell me, Black Beast… no." Valkenhayn nodded. For it to react to her name in such a manner, there was no doubt in his mind that some semblance of Ragna remained. _How could this be? Madam Rachel claimed that once the Black Beast took hold, no trace of Ragna would remain. Yet…_ "Ragna. Do you believe that you are honoring her with such destructive intentions?"

"**Shut up! She's not d**ead… she ca**n't be…**" His head snapped up, the Beast taking control again. "**And if she is, then this world has no meaning! I'll tear it all down**!"

"So be it." For the first time, Valkenhayn regarded Ragna with pity. "I shall awaken you, Ragna. I do not know how you-"

"**Just die already!**" It lunged forward, massive claw rocketing toward Valkenhayn. "**I'll take your damned soul! Then the brat's, then the-**"

"I think not." Valkenhayn's form shifted, hands and feet turning into claws and head elongating into a wolf's. Draining though it was to fight like this, there was little doubt in his mind it would prove necessary. The two raced forward to meet each other, Valkenhayn going low. His foot shot out and the Beast jumped over it, spinning around in a sea of darkness. Some limb shot out of the nebula, clocking Valkenhayn on the head with enough force to bounce him into the air. Roaring, the Beast launched after him, a twisting slash with his sword, followed by an overhead kick.

Valkenhayn bounced back to his feet and howled, rocketing forward to slash with a massive claw. As he came down from his attack, the Beast countered by grabbing Valkenhayn with his own claw and slamming him to the earth. Its jaw twisted into a grin as he held the werewolf down. "**Charon's Gate**!"

Dark energy surged into Valkenhayn, swirling through his system and draining his very life before returning to the Beast. It lifted its prey to his feet and slammed Blood-Scythe's blunt edge into his gut. As Valkenhayn careened away, it laughed. "**You're nothing but a god damn fossil! The hell did you think you could stop me? I'm gonna destroy this entire fucking world; you're a damned idiot if you think you're getting outta this alive!**"

As it spoke, its weapon shifted. The blade swung at an angle and its hilt extended, leaving Blood-Scythe shaped as its namesake. Before Valkenhayn could recover, the Beast launched forward, flipping while striking with its scythe to become a living buzz saw. Growling, the werewolf darted forward, one claw slashing to the side. It caught the Beast's back and threw it across the street. It did not have enough time to even rise to its feet before Valkenhayn caught up, pouncing upon the demonic entity and delivering a bone-crushing bite to the throat. The Black Beast howled before delivering a vicious knee to his gut. It stunned Valkenhayn long enough to be swatted away. Rising to its feet, the Beast roared something unidentifiable and jetted forward, seeming to disappear before delivering an overhead cut with the curved blade, waves of darkness drawing more life from Valkenhayn.

Panting, Valkenhayn rose and shot forward, planting a clawed fist into the Beast's gut. It tried to back away to give itself room to utilize Blood-Scythe's range, but Valkenhayn stepped forward and grabbed it by the face. As he lifted the Beast into the air, Blood-Scythe converted back into a sword and found its way into Valkenhayn's gut. Roaring, he dropped the Beast, clutching his wound. The Beast delivered a kick to his face and smirked. "**It's over; your soul is mine! Black Onslaught… gah!**"

A moment of surprise gave way to a splitting headache and the Beast howled, clutching its head. "**Goddammit… the hell's goi**ng **on? D**amn it… Nu… not fucking now…"

Unable to maintain his werewolf form any longer, Valkenhayn returned to his human self and trudged to the pained man before him. Ragna glared up at him, the darkness that had coated his body receding back into his grimoire. The glow in his eyes faded a moment before he squeezed them shut, dropping to his knees. As he clutched his face, he glared up at Valkenhayn. He crawled towards the butler, Blood-Scythe ready. "I'm… gonna…"

With a solemn look, Valkenhayn nodded once before delivering a kick to Ragna's face. The Grim Reaper gave a stunted cry and fell forward, unmoving. After taking several moments to confirm that the battle was over, Valkenhayn turned and limped over to Carl. The boy lay in Nirvana's shattered lap, either asleep or unconscious. Dropping to a knee, Valkenhayn sighed and opened a portal to Rachel's mansion.

* * *

><p>"Major Jin Kisaragi, Fourth Division. I am cleared to search through your files." Jin edged Yukianesa out of its sheath just enough for its blade to shimmer. He glared at the shivering man before him. "You will let me through. And no one else."<p>

"O-of course, Major, sir! R-right away!" He stepped out of Jin's way, not willing to risk the wrath of the Hero of Ikaruga. "The branch closes in-"

"I am aware of how long I have." Jin turned a cold glare on him. "Just shut up already."

The officer nodded, knowing better than to answer verbally. With a scoff, Jin entered the research area, surrounding himself with thousands of files and reports. Once the door was shut, he glanced down at his own shadow. "You can come out now."

His shadow contorted, a pair of green eyes opening on its head. The feminine figure rose from the shadow and a few moments later, Noel stood behind him. She shuddered. "That… that Ars is really… uncomfortable."

"I could imagine." With no regard for her shivering, Jin headed over to the nearest bookshelf. "We can't waste time. Makoto says she can piece together what's important. Find anything relating to the Murakumo project or any recent suspicious activities."

"U-um? Jin?" Noel came to a halt beside him. "How are we going to get the files back to Makoto?"

"You will take everything we find back. Even if they inspect me, they'll find nothing." Jin started searching through the nearest shelf. "We only have two hours. Stop dawdling."

* * *

><p>Ragna snarled at his surroundings. The red moon overhead was no longer round; the bottom quarter of it had eroded away. The church lay even more ruined than before, as well, once stable pillars laying on their sides. None of that mattered to Ragna at the moment. Foggy though his memories were, he knew that he had just been interrupted at the worst time. "Nu. Let me go. Right now."<p>

In the midst of the church, a silhouette hugging its knees lifted its head up. "...It hurts, Ragna... the Azure... it's hurting Nu..."

Her voice was weak, devoid of the pep it usually carried. On any other day, Ragna would be rushing to her side in concern. Instead, he snarled. "What the hell hurts? Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"...Because Ragna wasn't Ragna."

"Huh?" Shaking his head, Ragna stormed Nu's way. "The hell are you talking about?"

"...Ragna was about to do something... really bad. Nu means, like, really, _really_ bad. And..." She trailed off for a moment, shivering from fear. "...It felt like Nu was gonna die, Ragna. Like I was being torn apart by the Azure. Nu had to stop you before..."

Ragna ground his teeth, biting down an urge to ask 'so what'. Before he could speak, Nu went on. "Nu tried to stop you sooner, but... Nu couldn't. There was so much anger... it was, like, super-scary. Did something happen to Ragna?"

"None of your business."

"W-well, um..." Nu sighed. "Nu... just wanted to ask you to, like, not use your Azure Grimoire like that and stuff..."

Ragna felt his anger snap. He was in _no goddamn mood_ for some soul in his arm to be telling him what to do. "And I don't give a shit what you want me to do. Let me go."

A moment of silence followed. "But... Ragna..."

"Let me go, dammit!" Ragna marched toward the church, reaching for his absent sword. "Or I'll fucking _make you_."

"Ragna... Nu..." A sniffle sounded. "...Why are you being mean to Nu?"

Ragna sighed and looked away. "...Just leave me the hell alone already. I don't wanna deal with your annoying bullshit right now."

"O-oh, okay... Nu's sorry..." Sounding like she was about to break into tears, Nu stood up. "Nu will let Ragna go... meanie."

"Bite me." Ragna rolled his eyes as his surroundings whited out, wondering why all Murakumo units were such crybabies.

* * *

><p>When Ragna came to, his first observation was that he was chained to the floor. Snarling, he pulled on his shackles. His hand struck something metal and he turned growl at whatever it was. The familiar form of a lightning rod, one of three surrounding him, greeted him. Paling, he sat up to regard Rachel. "...What the hell, rabbit?"<p>

"Oh, so you have finally awakened." Unusually haggard, Rachel nonetheless turned a critical eye on Ragna. "Tell me. Are you a man... or are you a beast?"


	15. Charybdis

Ragna snarled at Rachel. "I'm _me_, Rachel. Let me go."

"Is that so?" With a shake of her head, she kneeled beside him. "I do believe I require proof before I consider releasing you."

"I…" An image flashed through his mind; Tsubaki disappearing into a maw opening in the street, reaching her hand out with a heart-shattering scream. He shivered as that image repeated itself, over and over until his eyes were wide. "…Where's Tsubaki?"

Rachel sighed. "…She fell, as you well know. The odds of her survival are… rather low, I'm afraid."

"…You gotta know. You're freaking omniscient, god dammit! Where the hell is she?"

"My powers of observation have become somewhat less potent. However…" She turned a soft gaze on him, filled with rare pity. "I cannot feel her presence. I am truly sorry, Ragna."

"She's not dead." She couldn't be. Not after everything they'd been through together. Ragna kicked, unable to pull the shackle out an inch. Darkness flowed from his hand. "You're lying! Bring me to her, goddammit! I need to see her!"

Rachel's expression did not change as she shook her head. "Why would I lie to you about such a thing? I wish to keep you on your path, not further your misery."

"So why won't you let me _see her_?"

"I am not a goddess. I cannot bring back your beloved once she has peri-"

"She's not dead! She can't be!" Ragna pulled against his shackles once more, this time succeeding in loosening them. His eyes were wide and watery. "Do you want me to kick your ass? Stop keeping me from her!"

"Such irrationality. However, you know it must be true." Rachel drew a deep breath, knowing that her next statement would likely crush Ragna. However, he needed to face and accept reality. "The hole in Naobi's lower quarters runs nearly fifty meters deep. It is highly unlikely that a mere human could s-"

"Shut up!"

"...Could survive such a drop. You must accept that, in all likelihood-"

"Shut up, goddammit..."

"Tsubaki Yayoi is dead. Threatening me will not change that."

"Shut up... she's not..." Tears flowed down Ragna's cheeks as sobs wracked his body. The person he cared for the most, the most precious thing in the world to him... gone, possibly forever. "...Just leave me alone..."

"Very well then." Rachel flicked her hand and the shackles vanished, along with the lightning rods. "Let me know if you wish to talk, Ragna."

Ragna didn't respond as he sat up, burying his face in his hands and resting his forehead on his knees. Uncontrollable memories played in his mind, scenes of joy he'd never feel again. A dinner at an Oriental restaurant. A dark village echoing with the sound of cats. A meeting with his mentor. A kiss in a hospital bed. All were but daggers to him now, reminders that fate seemed to steal away all he ever cared for.

He sat there, a blubbering wreck trying to reconcile with the latest crushing card dealt to him. Everything he had planned revolved around her, from the fight against the Library to whatever followed after that. And now, that was gone _no it wasn't dammit_. Snarling despite his tears, he pounded the ground. He would not accept it. He _could_ not accept it. Not until he saw her body with his own eyes. She was too strong to be killed by a...

The steel of his resolve rusted and broke within moments, a flood of sorrow wiping it away. Just the _chance_ that Tsubaki was... acted as a piston crushing his heart. With a shake of his head, he slammed a fist on the ground again. "...Why?"

The door opened and Rachel returned. "Hmm? What was that, Ragna?"

"...Why, dammit." Ragna looked up into her eyes as tears continue to roll. "Why did this have to happen? Why her?"

Crouching beside him, Rachel said nothing. Hardly acknowledging her presence, he stared back down at the ground. "...Why does something always happen to anyone I care about? Why does my life have to be such shit? Why... why am I not allowed to be happy just once, without something coming to rip it away? It's... it's not fair..."

Again, Rachel had no words for him. Rather, she did the last thing he would have expected. She reached out and pulled him into as much of a comforting, motherly hug as she could, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. He didn't even note it. "What the hell am I supposed to do now...?"

"...I am so sorry, Ragna. I truly am." After breaking off the embrace, Rachel rose to full height again. "However, you must continue fighting. The world needs you, Ragna. As the Protector of the Azure. You must not allow yourself to become consumed by the Black Beast again. Succumbing to your rage and tearing this world asunder would do no honor to Tsubaki's memory."

"The... Black Beast? Shit..." Ragna pounded the floor for the third time. "...I screwed up so badly... I... shit, Nu!"

"Hm? Valkenhayn did mention that she was the sole reason your rampage ceased..."

"And then I..." Ragna clutched his face, stomach churning. "I... told her that I don't give a shit about her... that's not..."

"Rather believable."

"Why do you think I'm not gonna make everything worse?" He looked up at her. "Look at me. Every chance I get to do something, I screw it up. I couldn't protect Tsubaki, I treated Nu like shit just because she was there... why put this on someone like me?"

"...Because you have strength and willpower beyond what most could hope for, Ragna. You have every tool you need to defeat Terumi. No matter what, you must never give up. Even if you are beaten to a broken shell of a man. I have told you this before; regardless of what you are, you must fight as a human being until the very end. For the world Tsubaki wished to protect, if nothing else."

"...I'm going to find her." Ragna narrowed his eyes, conviction blazing in the face of his tears. "I'm gonna find Tsubaki and-"

"I am afraid we do not have time for a fool's errand." Rachel sighed and turned away. "The 13th Prime Field Device is... somewhat out of my league. She must be stopped posthaste. I do believe that only you and Jubei can defeat her at this point. And at any rate, the soldiers of the Library are still swarming the city in their futile search for you and Tsubaki. Hardly an ideal time to search."

"But..." Ragna looked down, trembling again. "...I need to find her, Rachel. I need to know if... if she's still alive..."

Rachel glanced back to deny his request... and stopped. Ragna, head hung in despair, face twisted in sorrow, tears dropping to the floor. Her permafrost heart melted at the sight. "...You will not take no for an answer, will you, Ragna?"

Ragna shook his head. "Gimme an hour, Rachel. Just one. _Please_. I need to do this. That's all I want. If I don't find her..."

Rachel turned around and regarded him. "...I shall grant you two. You may leave whenever you wish."

"...Right now." Wiping his eyes, Ragna rose to his feet. "...Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel's only response was to open a portal before him, obscuring their view of each other. With a deep breath, Ragna stepped forward and vanished into the darkness. _Tsubaki... please be all right..._

* * *

><p>"Nope. Nothing important we didn't already know." Makoto handed the stack of papers back to Noel with a shake of her head. "Sorry. I'm kinda wondering if this is all a huge waste of time…"<p>

"Ohh…" With a small whine, Noel took the papers back and hung her head. "I was so sure we had something this time… we'll try again tonight."

"Nah, take a break. You and Jin have been going there twice a day. You gotta relax sometimes, you know." She smirked at Noel. "Besides… you and Jin should totally get to know each other better."

"Huh?" Noel shook her head with vigor. "No, it's not like that! He's just…"

Makoto chuckled as Noel trailed off. "Joking, joking, sheesh. I swear, you and Tsubaki…"

"Oh…" Noel sighed and looked down. "I hope Tsubaki's all right. We haven't seen her since we got to Yabiko…"

"Eh. She's got Ragna with her. She'll be fine." With a yawn, Makoto swiveled around and laid down on the couch, cuddling up to her own tail. "Blargh, tired. I think I've burned myself out on reading Library reports. I'm gonna take a nap here."

"Oh, okay…" Standing up, Noel gave her a bright smile. "Well, I'm going to talk to Jin here. Talk to you later, Makoto…"

"Sounds good." Makoto gave her a wink. "Have fun~"

Blushing, Noel nodded and headed out. A minute of meandering through the halls later, she entered her room. To her surprise, Jin was already there, a paper in hand. She approached him, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, hi, Jin. What are you…? _EH_?"

"Hm?" If Jin was perturbed by her scream, he didn't show it. His calm eyes rose to meet her panic. "Is there something wrong, Noel?"

"That's… that's my poetry!" Noel's face glowed bright red. She wanted to rip it out of his hands, but fear paralyzed her. "Why… where did you…?"

"You left it on your desk." He glanced back at it, reading the carefully composed lines again. "You don't want me to read your poetry?"

"N-no…" Trembling, she pulled it out of his hand and folded it up. "It's… no one should have to…"

Jin cocked an eyebrow at her. "You don't want anyone reading it? Why not? It was very good."

"Because it's terri… huh?" She trailed off and blinked at his words. "…You liked it?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert on poetry, but…" He gave her a smile. "I found this one enjoyable."

"You…" A sudden, paranoid thought struck Noel. "Oh, you're just mocking me, aren't you?"

"Have I ever done that since we started meeting?" Jin leaned back. "No, I'm not. I really did enjoy it. Perhaps you have more-"

"N-no! Th-that's the only…" Noel trailed off again and sighed. "…Okay, maybe I have a few more you could read."

"I'd enjoy that very much." Jin sighed and looked away. "If you don't mind, Noel… I'd like to talk to you for a while."

"I-it's fine, Jin. What do you want me to tell you about now?"

"Yourself."

"…Huh?"

Jin turned to her. "You have told me much about myself. However… you are still an enigma to me. I enjoy your company, yet I know very little about you."

"Y-you… want to get to know me…?" Noel blushed and looked down. "U-um… there's not… much about me…"

"Even so. I'd like to know." Jin smiled at her. "Please tell me about yourself, Noel."

* * *

><p>If he still had normal eyes, the glare that Hakumen would have worn likely would have drilled the man before him, killing him with no physical exertion. "You say she fell. Tell me everything."<p>

"I…" The trembling man nodded. "…I saw her and a man who resembled Ragna the Bloodedge fighting a kid with what looked like a giant doll. I… watched from a distance, so I can't be sure about a lot of things. But… the girl just disappeared at one point, and there's a hole there now, so…"

"You have no need to fear me. Tell me." By the sound of things… "What did Ragna do after she fell?"

"…H-he turned dark and some old man arrived and… I d-didn't see anymore. I ran to call the Librarium; I-I mean, if that was Ragna the Bloodedge, shouldn't I…" He trailed off, trying to back away from the imposing warrior despite already having his back to a wall. "…Don't kill me… please…"

"I have no intention of taking your life. I am grateful for your information." Turning around, Hakumen snarled. Ragna had failed on two counts. He had left Tsubaki in his care, and he had failed to protect her. And he had succumbed to his base need for power and morphed into the Black Beast. Hakumen had been wrong to allow him to exist. There was no escaping the binding forces of fate.

And now, Ragna would pay the price.

* * *

><p>Panting, Litchi planted Matenbou into the earth and leaned on it. Arakune had escaped, slipping into the misty forest's shadows. She had been so close. If he hadn't run away after regaining his sanity… She slumped down to her knees. She had sacrificed so much for him. Linhua, the Kaka clan, her entire standing in Kagutsuchi… all for the moment in which Arakune would cease to be and Lotte would take his place once more. Shaking her head, Litchi rose again. At any rate, Relius had tasked her with locating Arakune. Might as well continue looking.<p>

"Howdy. Didn't expect to meet no one out here." At the sound, Litchi gasped and gripped Matenbou as she wheeled around. A feline beastkin sat on a nearby rock, wearing a friendly smile. "Don't worry yer pretty little head, I ain't 'bout to attack ya. Just wonderin' what yer doin' out here. In fact… yer Litchi, ain't ya? Fancy that."

"And… Jubei?" Litchi relaxed, lowering her staff. "Sorry about that. I'm just… looking for someone. I'm kind of on edge at the moment."

Jubei chuckled as he jumped down from the stone. "Heh. Ya ain't gotta worry; didn't do me no wrong. Actually, I'd like ya to join me here. Got a couple o' yer ol' friends with me."

"Huh? Old friends? Who?"

"Why, Linhua and Taokaka are travelin' with me. Linhua's darn worried 'bout ya, as well; she ain't the biggest fan o' the Library."

"They're… with you?" Litchi shook her head, backing away. "I-I'm sorry, but… I can't. Not until I find…who I'm looking for."

"So I heard. Yer lookin' for Arakune, ain't ya?"

"…Yes." She hung her head and sighed. "…I'd be glad to join you, Linhua and Tao once I've cured him. But… I can't do it until then. They won't let me…"

"Hm?" Jubei cocked his head. "Who's 'they'?"

"Captain Hazama of Intelligence and Colonel Relius of Engineering."

"Aw, hell…" Jubei snarled, but made no further action. "That ain't good. I reckon ya got yerself involved with the two worst sonsabitches ya coulda. What are they havin' ya do?"

Litchi sighed again before kneeling. Once Jubei had done the same, she said, "Relius… wants to stop the flow of seithr from the Boundary with something he calls the Kushinada lynchpin. He recruited me to help him due to my theories on the flow of seithr."

"Hell, Kushinada lynchpin? Ain't heard those words for quite the spell now." Jubei shook his head. "Makes sense, though. Only ever one person who coulda used the lynchpin, n' Terumi killed her years ago. Ain't no idea why he did that. So, Relius wants ya to make a new lynchpin, does he?"

"…Yes. He does. And he's willing to put me under mind control until I do if necessary."

"…That ain't good. Listen, if ya do what Relius asks… well, it won't be pretty, I can tell ya that much." Jubei glanced once over his shoulder before returning his piercing gaze to her. "Listen. Once ya find ol' squiggly, come find me."

"Huh?" Litchi's eyes widened with realization. "You'll…"

"Ain't gonna let Relius use ya no more. I got places to take ya two. Don't worry, I'll be 'round." Rolling his shoulders, Jubei stood up. "Well, I best get goin'. Take care now, Litchi."

"…You, too." Litchi gave him a wave as he walked away. "And thank you, Jubei."

"Ain't a problem." A moment later, he disappeared into the mists.

* * *

><p>In Ookoto, Relius smirked as he watched Litchi through a dark portal. "So, the good doctor intends to betray us after all. An actor who cannot be allowed to deviate from the script…it would seem we must take drastic measures to ensure she performs her role. Konoe."<p>

The phantom at his side did not move, but a sudden influx of confusion in his mind told him she was listening. His eyes holding fast to the scrying sorcery, he said, "Once she finds the subject, you will bring me to them. Such an insurrection will not be allowed to stand."

* * *

><p>Carl stared up at the ceiling, not moving, not blinking, hardly even breathing. Shock would be an understatement to describe his state. He had convinced himself that he and Ada would succeed and make everything right again. And now, he was no closer to acquiring the Azure Grimoire and a friend was gone. Because of him. Every warning he had been given had gone ignored, convinced as he was that his method was fine. After all, he could never afford to allow anyone else to get caught up in his fight with Relius, right? But now, someone had. "Miss Tsubaki… I'm sorry…"<p>

"Oh my. So you have awakened." Darkness swirled around his bedside for a moment before Rachel appeared, eyes narrowed in concern. "Have we met before? I do not believe so. I am Rachel, current head of the Alucard family. My servant, Valkenhayn, brought you and your sister here to my mansion."

"I… see…" Carl sat up and bowed his head, noting his top hat resting on a nearby wooden nightstand. "And... we have met before. Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Rachel. May I ask where my sister is?"

"Ada, was it? She is currently with Valkenhayn. She suffered severe damage in your ill-advised attempt to secure Ragna's grimoire and is now being repaired. Do not worry; Valkenhayn is perfectly capable of such a task."

"Huh? How…" Carl's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "How do you know my sister's name?"

"There is much about you I am aware of. The how and why do not matter. However, we have important matters to discuss." Rachel sat down, the look in her crimson eyes making Carl draw back. "Cease your attempts to retrieve the Azure Grimoire at once. You have proven that you fail to grasp what it truly is. You saw its true nature just before you passed out."

"Huh? It's… true nature?" Carl shook his head. "What… what did Ragna…?"

"Ragna, for all intents and purposes, become a humanoid Black Beast. How he has retained his will, I cannot even begin to fathom." Shaking her head, Rachel stood up. "However, you must understand that you must stop your quest to retrieve the Azure Grimoire. There are other methods of dealing with your despicable father. You merely choose to reject them in your flawed idea that no one else must be allowed to join you."

"But…" Carl shook his head, gripping it. "I _can't_ let anyone else join me. My father's taken so much from me already… I can't let him…"

"You will find that there are others wronged by Relius Clover who will wish to join you. My apologies, but I must be blunt. You do not have the strength to defeat him. Why, even Ragna with his grimoire could scarcely hope to best him. Cease this path you are on; as you are now certainly aware, you stand to lose much due to your methods."

"…The Azure Grimoire…" Carl hung his head, closing his eyes. "It wouldn't be able to restore my sister, would it?"

"Absolutely not. Rather, it would rend her soul from the Nirvana and she would be lost forever."

"I see…" He shook his head and brought his knees up to hug them. "…I… didn't mean for anything to happen to Miss Tsubaki. But… I need to talk to Mister Bang. Or Miss Litchi. I…"

Rachel giggled. "Oh my. You have realized what you must do rather quickly, it would seem. Unfortunately, you are in no condition to leave just yet. The wounds you suffered fighting Ragna were… rather severe, to say the least. Worry not, however. Valkenhayn has tended to your wounds most magnificently. You should be ready to depart quite soon. Within a few days, I should think."

"…I see. You and Mister Valkenhayn have my gratitude, Miss Rachel." Carl laid back down. "Um… if you see Ragna…"

"I shall relay to him your remorse. I… do not know if it will help much, however. He is a man ruled by his temper. I very much doubt he will ever accept you as an ally." Rachel turned to leave. "Rest now, child. Once you are ready, I shall have you join with your… so called 'mentor' Bang."

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are you doing about this, anyways?" Platinum glared at Belioz, eying the twin geodes of clear crystals decorating the study with disdain. What was with this guy's obsession with rocks, anyways? "I mean, you say you care for the people and all that, but you're doing nothing about the whole Yabiko thing! Luna thinks you're just trying to get on our good side. Or maybe you're just lazy."<p>

Nodding, Bang rose to his feet, eliciting a facepalm from Tenshin. "Indeed. Your words and your actions do not tell the same story. If you truly seek justice for Ikaruga, you will do as I, Bang Shishigami, do and act. Seek out those who have corrupted your precious Library—although I believe the entire organization to be corrupt—and end their reign of terror! If you are a man of the people, you will not let such injustice stand, Belioz Mutsuki!"

With a sigh, Tenshin shook his head. "Will you two mind your place?"

Belioz gave a pleasant chuckle. "Ah, no, it is quite alright, Lord Tenshin. I cannot blame them for viewing me as such. However, you must understand that even with your accounts of the travesty, I still know very little. As I learn more, I will become more active. At the present, I must be there for my people. After all, they take priority over whatever the nobility desires. Am I correct, Lord Tenshin?"

Tenshin's frown deepened for a moment. "Of course, Belioz. The gods put us in position to lead them, but without them, our power is nothing."

"Indeed." Belioz turned to Platinum, who had taken to resting her forehead on the table as though asleep for the third time that meeting. "Ah, my apologies. You must be bored. I believe that dinner should be just about ready. Let us continue these discussions later."

* * *

><p>Deep in the underbelly of Naobi, a girl groaned. Her eyes fluttered open to view darkness stretching out all around her. She tried to bring up a hand to brush magenta hair out of her face; pain split her arm. A single glance told her it was bent the wrong way. A vermillion blade rested next to a book-like shield a few meters away. And… she clenched her forehead. The pain was unbearable. Everything seemed blurred around her. An attempt to struggle to her feet left her falling back to her stomach from dizziness. Giving up, Tsubaki lay on the ground, eyes watering. "…Ragna… where are you...?"<p>

A light shone in her direction. Wincing at it, she raised her good arm to cover her face. A moment later, a voice sounded. "You there. Are you alright?"

Somehow, despite her daze, Tsubaki recognized the uniform of the four men approaching her. Library soldiers. Groaning, she crawled toward her weapon. A futile effort. They reached her and after a moment of scrutiny… "You. You're Tsubaki Yayoi, are you not?"

Tsubaki rose up on her good arm. No sense in lying to them. "Y-yes… the street… collapsed below me and…"

"I understand." The man speaking to her turned to his cohorts. "You, secure her weapon. You, call a med team. She needs attention immediately. You, help me get her to her feet."

Tsubaki did not struggle as the two soldiers lifted her to her feet. Once she was upright, one soldier looked into her unfocused eyes. "May I ask the extent of your injuries, Yayoi?"

"Unh…" Tsubaki nodded, clutching her skull to alleviate the splitting pain. "Gashes from a fight… a broken arm from the fall… and I think I have a concussion as well…"

"Very well. You will first be brought to a hospital to treat your injuries. Then…" The soldier's look firmed as he drew his sword. "You will be arrested for treason, Tsubaki Yayoi."


	16. Faustus Envy

"Lotte… I've found you."

An obvious statement if there ever was one, as Litchi would had to have been deaf not to note Arakune's screams of agony. The eldritch blob, thrashing his bony limbs, quieted himself at Litchi's words. His spasms came to a stop as he directed his mask in her direction. "L chi… Lit i… run…"

"I'm not leaving, Lotte." Litchi reached him and crouched down, eyes soft but wary. "I can help you. Save you. I know someone that will keep us safe from the Library. So please…"

"Litchi… why d you go so f r for me?" At once, all the madness and breaks in Arakune's voice disappeared. For the moment, Lotte Carmine existed once more. "Just… move on from me already."

Shaking her head, Litchi sighed. "I can't do that, Lotte. I won't lea-"

"_Why_?" The sudden shout sucked the air from Litchi, leaving her voiceless. "Why do you care for me? I… am a failure. I accomplished nothing. _Why do you care_?"

"But…"

"I asked you to kill me, to end this worthless life, and yet you still cling to some hope that I can be saved. It's… illogical. Just…" Arakune's body undulated as though heaving a sigh. "I… was a fool. I sought glory out of jealousy, to prove my worth. And now I've paid the price, reduced to a lowly spider with fleeting sanity. Which is what those who dare tread where I have deserve. I am beyond salvation, Litchi. And you know what the Library plans to do with me. Why will you not end this wretched life?"

"Because…" Litchi sighed, tears welling up. "…We can save you, Lotte. Jubei can protect us from the Library. Please… just come with me. Kokonoe can-"

"Kokonoe is as bad as the Library! Worse, even! The deeds she's committed… well, she is of the Sin Architects, after all. I'd rather die than enter her debt."

"…I can't give up on you, Lotte. I have a friend who-"

"Don't drag anyone else in, you fool! Stop being stupid. Lotte Carmine is dead. I… am no more than Arakune, a monster who tried to prove his worth to the gods and was p nished a ording y." Arakune curled his body in tighter, shuddering. "I…don't have much time left. Just kill me before I…"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow this to happen." Gravel scraping on a rock sounded as Relius approached the two, Phantom and Ignis following along behind. "I must say, doctor, you have surprised me. I believed the mere threat of mental captivity to suffice in keeping your loyalty. It would seem I was mistaken. However, I cannot afford to lose your knowledge of seithr."

Arakune's mask twisted its way towards Litchi. "Litchi? You idiot, you're in league with _him_?"

"I had no choice, Lotte." Litchi summoned Matenbou back into her hands. "I… joined the Library to save you, and as he just said, they have been doing all they could to keep me in their grasp. That ends here, though."

"Oh, really?" Relius chuckled, a complement to his ominous advance. "Hmm… this should provide some interesting data, should Arakune join you. I believe I shall toy with you for a time. Stand down, Konoe."

Behind him, Phantom hovered back while Ignis advanced at Relius's side. With an inhuman screech, Arakune launched forward, underside forming spikes. Litchi bolted after him. "Lotte!"

"This is t the time, Litchi!" Arakune made a strange sound as a blue arm extended from Relius's cape to block his attack. "Run, you idiot!"

"Again, I'm not leaving, Lotte." Litchi surged forward for a ram led by her staff. "Not until Relius has been dealt with."

"Oh my. How bold." With a chuckle, Relius blocked the attack and spurred Ignis to stab at Litchi. "Hmm… you seem wounded, however. You are quite the fool, doctor."

Landing, Arakune turned to spew crimson clouds at Relius, only for the marionette to take the hit instead. "Stubborn woman… y ou'll just die, too!"

"Better than serving such evil any longer." Litchi launched into a flipping kick aimed at the puppeteer's head. He twirled around, sidestepping the kick. Before Litchi could prepare herself, a massive green fist thrust from the confines of his cape. As Litchi flew through the air, Ignis followed after her, spinning as would a buzz saw. Matenbou snapped back into her hands and prevented her from being sliced in two by the doll.

Seeing an opportunity, Arakune slashed at Relius with a boney appendage. A mechanical arm met the attack and Relius smirked. "Ah, yes. Arakune. I do not believe we've had a chance to discuss the Boundary yet. Please, tell me what you have learned."

"For what purpose? I know who you are, Clover! I will ne er ork with you!"

"You sought perfection, did you not? A perfect being, believe that being to be yourself? And like Faust, so dissatisfied with your life were you that you tried to step beyond the bounds of man. But oh, the tragedy; rather than achieve the perfection you craved, you nearly erased yourself from existence. Truly, you were quite the-"

"To hell with disc ssing anyth ng more w th you!" Arakune bounded into the air and summoned a great swarm of insects to erupt from below Relius's feet. Once they finished, a red cloud tainted his presence. Cackling, Arakune launched forward. His insects called to him, demanding the release of their fetters. And he obliged. "I will cons me you, R lius Cl ver! And then… an the … the Azure… _Kihihihi_!"

"Hm. So your sanity was short lived. I suppose it was too much to hope for anything more. I assure you, my hunt for perfection will not come to as poor an end as yours did." Relius sidestepped the influx of razor-toothed bugs and the low charge from their master. "Would it be foolish of me to assume your mental state could stabilize once more? Hmm… perhaps that woman is the key…"

"Yah!" Litchi came down on him with a strike from Matenbou before jumping away from Ignis, attempting to cut the doctor in half with scissor-like arms. "I won't let you take him back!"

"Eat you!" Arakune dived down from above, body taking the shape of a monstrous maw, bouncing away after Relius blocked with a mechanical arm. More insects descended upon the puppeteer, but still he dodged. Even when they struck, he seemed unfazed. With a howl of frustration, Arakune shifted into a legged bulb and fired a stream of purple insects, an attempt to cleave Relius in half. "My insects! Consume!"

"Ignis." As he sidestepped the beam, Relius gestured to Ignis. She lunged with a punch, golden wires extending to hold Arakune in place in a wireframe globe. A moment later, a blast surged from within, drowning out his scream. He oozed to the ground, unmoving. Relius smirked. "How disappointing. I did not expect to best such a creature so easily. Perhaps I should temper my expectations for you as well, doctor."

"You… Great Wheel!" Matenbou launched from her hands and expanded in size, thrusting through the air at Relius. He sidestepped the attack and raised a mechanical arm to parry as it wheeled around to launch at him again, feet churning through the moist earth from the impact. The pole launched skyward before dropping back down at him. He jumped away from it as mud splattered, and sent a mental command to Ignis…

"All Green!"

A flare of fire leapt from the ground, scorching him. Wincing, he glared up as Litchi launched herself off the pole for an overhead kick. A red arm intercepted her, clutching her by the face. As she kicked at the adamantine marionette, Relius brushed himself off and smirked. "And so ends the scene. Very good, Ignis. Konoe, prepare to transport these insurgents."

"Leave boobie lady alone!" A cry tore across the valley, followed by a tan blur slashing long claws against Ignis. Upon landing, Taokaka turned and sprang at Relius "I'll tear you to pieces if you hurt her, meow!"

"Doctor!" As a mechanical hand swatted Taokaka away, another figure raced down at Ignis, short with tan skin. Linhua balled up a fist as she approached the marionette. "Let her go, you… whatever you are!"

"Linhua! Tao! Get the hell away from that man!" A moment later, Jubei appeared in front of Linhua, barring her advance. "Listen, ya two. Take Arakune and get the hell outta here. This man is outta yer league."

"Mew?" Taokaka blinked as she sat up. "Take… squiggly?"

"Ah, the cat. Such an honor." Relius smirked at Jubei, inclining his head for a brief moment. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to take the doctor or the specimen back. Konoe."

Hovering well away from the others, Phantom nodded. Two dark portals appeared, sucking in Litchi and Arakune before all three disappeared. Snarling, Jubei drew both blades of Musashi and turned to Relius. "Yer Relius Clover, ain't ya? The hell did ya do to Nine, ya bastard?"

"Why the hatred, Jubei? All I did was preserve your lover beyond the limits of her mortal life." Summoning Ignis back to his side, Relius chuckled. "But the soul of the One-Eyed Lotus… so strong! Imagine the possibilities! I believe I shall take you back as well, cat."

* * *

><p>Ragna crouched in the street, staring down the gaping hole carved through the concrete. His chest felt filled with lead. With a sigh, he rose and glanced around. There had to be some way down to the lower levels. Scowling, he kicked at a piece of rubble, sending it skittering down the maw. That piece of shit bastard… "Ragna. Where is my daughter?"<p>

Jumping at the sound, Ragna's hand went to the hilt of Blood-Scythe as he wheeled around. Gesshoku approached him, steady and calm but with a lance in his grip. Ragna growled under his breath. "You scared the shit outta me, old man."

"My apologies." Gesshoku came to a stop before him, eyes stony. "I ask again. Where is my-"

"I don't freaking know, okay?" Anger and grief erupted within Ragna again as he jabbed a finger towards the hole. "We… fought this little shithead and he…"

Eyes flashing with anger, Gesshoku gathered seithr in one hand. "You mean to say she fell. Romulus."

A silver orb sprang into existence, rotating above Gesshoku's head. Energy waves pulsed from it as it spun, although Ragna felt no effect. Gesshoku brought his lance up, a defensive form with it angled before his body. "Then I have no reason to spare your life any longer. Prepare yourself, Reaper."

"The hell with that." Ragna stepped away from him, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I ain't fighting my girlfriend's dad."

"Very well then. Nyx!" The moon-like orb overhead shone bright, refracting its glow upon Gesshoku as he drew his lance back. Snarling, Ragna drew Blood-Scythe and raised it before him while Gesshoku swung his weapon in a wide arc. A great wave of silver light washed over the street, eating around Ragna's defense and driving him back a foot. Following after the crest, Gesshoku drew more energy to himself and lunged. "Deimos!"

The lance widened and he propelled forward. The point ground against Blood-Scythe. Ragna sidestepped and allowed Gesshoku's momentum to send him tumbling to the earth. With a roll of his eyes, Ragna said, "Hey. Old man. Attacks that take _that_ damn long ain't exactly practical."

"Nyx!" Another blade of silver light emitted from a slash of the lance, albeit weaker than the previous one. Ragna blocked it with a raised arm and sidestepped another lunge, kicking out Gesshoku's legs as he passed. The older man turned to snarl at Ragna. "You cur…"

"Okay, I get it, you're too damn sophisticated to swear." Ragna bent down to lift Gesshoku by the collar. "Look, this shit is-"

"Selene!" A large silver shield sprang into existence, bouncing Ragna away. Gesshoku rose, lance ready. "You mock me, Bloodedge?"

"I'm kicking your ass without actually attacking you, dumbass. Actually, let me fix that." Ragna launched forward, a motion normally reserved for a punch. However, rather than slam his fist into Gesshoku's face, he wound his fingers around the lance and delivered a kick to Gesshoku's stomach, prying the weapon out of his grasp. After tossing the long weapon away, he grabbed Gesshoku by the collar again. "Listen to me, you senile idiot. I wanna find your daughter as much as you do. So why don't you try using that shit between your ears and help me here, rather than being an idiot?"

After taking a moment to calm himself, Ragna released the smaller man and backed away. "Look. Tsubaki meant… means too damn much to me for me to consider fighting you, alright? I ain't gonna do that, 'cause it'd probably piss her off. I'm going to find her. I, uh… just don't know how to get down there…"

Gesshoku held his glare a moment longer before sighing. "…You truly care for my daughter, it seems. I will lead you down there."

* * *

><p>Carl groaned as he sat up. His wounds still ached, but not enough to prevent him from moving. Collecting his top hat and setting it on his head, he left the luxurious bedchamber and made his way out into the hall. "Miss Rachel? Mister Valkenhayn?"<p>

No answer. He limped his way down the hall until he picked up on a pair of voices sounding from another room. Scurrying along, he found himself transfixed by the conversation. "What do you make of this, madam Rachel?"

"I am not entirely sure. If, as you say, Ragna truly did become the Black Beast, his return to normalcy should have been an impossibility. Although perhaps I should refrain from describing such a man as 'normal'. Yet, according to your account, he reverted and we are all quite fortunate. The world could not handle a second Dark War."

"Indeed, madam. Perhaps the soul residing inside his grimoire allowed it?"

"I very much doubt that, Valkenhayn. Nu is trapped within his grimoire, although once more I am at a loss to adequately explain her condition. For her to not have been integrated into the Azure… but I digress. I find it far more likely that Kokonoe's Idea Engine has much to do with Ragna being able to revert back once the Black Beast had taken hold."

"Perhaps you are correct, madam. Unscrupulous though the professor may be, there is a certain level of genius within her works."

"Far too much for her own good, I must say. Although it is to be expected, considering her parents. Perhaps I should pay her a visit; there is much about the Idea Engine I remain oblivious to. I wish to rectify that."

"Of course, Madam Rachel. And… may I ask what we should do about our little eavesdropper?"

"We invite him inside, of course." The door opened and Rachel beckoned to Carl. "Do come in. I assume you have something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Y-yes, I do." Bowing his head, Carl followed her inside. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping…"

"Do not fret, young master." Valkenhayn inclined his head with a kind smile. "Curiosity is not a sin. You will be delighted to know that I have finished repairing your sister. Ada awaits you in the entrance hall."

"I see. Thank you, Mister Valkenhayn!" Carl beamed for a moment, overjoyed at the prospect of reuniting with his sister. However, there was business to attend to first. "Well... I've decided to go ahead. Thank you for your hospitality"

"Hm?" Rachel gave him a smirk, a challenge of sorts. "You believe your wounds to be sufficiently healed?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"...If you insist, I shall not stop you." With a sigh, Rachel turned her back to him, beckoning him to follow her. "May I ask what your plans are?"

Carl hesitated, eyes turning downcast. "...I..."

"You are unsure of where to go next, are you not?"

"...Yes, that's right. I..."

Rachel turned her head enough to smirk at him. "You wish to help Miss Yayoi and right your wrongs? You seek the impossible; there is little doubt that she has perished."

Exhaling, Carl nodded. "...I should have listened to Mister Bang... I just wanted to do anything to save Ada, but..."

"Your methods have backfired, and you are no closer to restoring... 'Ada'." Rachel came to a stop and turned around, fixing him with an intense look. "Tell me, Carl Clover. Should you be given a chance to correct your mistakes..."

Carl blinked. "That's.. .you can't really..."

"Of course not. However, I can set you on a better course, should you so choose." Sweeping around, Rachel led him once more. "I am inclined to believe that a certain Ikarugan oaf is currently in Iwatsuchi. You may know this creature as Bang Shishigami, an obnoxious name if there ever was one. Sweaty, rambunctious and incompetent though he may be, I believe he would prove quite the positive influence on you—although, in light of recent events, I should hope you plan to cease your interrogative methods. Shall I send you to Iwatsuchi?"

Carl did not have to think long about the offer. "Please, Miss Rachel."

* * *

><p>Deep in the dark tunnels beneath Naobi, Ragna's eyes scanned the shadows, searching for any shock of red. Five minutes of searching had produced nothing. "...Dammit... she's not..."<p>

Dropping to his knees, he pounded the slimy concrete. Behind him, Gesshoku sighed. "...She may still live, you know..."

"Tch. If she's alive, the damn Library's probably got her." Ragna gripped Blood-Scythe. "If the stupid Rabbit hadn't given me this bullshit time limit, I'd bust into the branch and tear it apart to find her here..."

"So we meet again, Dark One." The filtered voice cut through and froze Ragna where he knelt. Even in the darkness, the silver armor and red eyes shone as the figure drew a sword as long as he was tall. Shifting into a stance, Hakumen's voice took on an edge, a razor that cut away any words that Ragna may have had. "This time, I will not allow you to walk free."

"The hell are you..." Jumping to his feet, Ragna's eyes widened as he remembered what Hakumen had said just days prior. "...Hey. Old man. Get the hell outta here. This ain't gonna be pretty."

Instead of heeding Ragna's warning, Gesshoku readied his lance. "You are Hakumen of the Six Heroes, are you not?"

"Indeed. I neither know nor care who you are; if you stand with the Beast, I shall cut you down as well." Hakumen turned his attention to Ragna, stepping forward. "You have failed, Dark One. You could not protect Tsubaki. You could not avoid your fate and thus became the Black Beast."

Hakumen raised Ookami before him, and the Susano'o Unit glowed, brilliant in the surrounding darkness. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse them in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end has come!"

A surge of energy ran through him, hair waving behind him before settling. As he settled back into his stance, his very presence paralyzed the two men before him. But not for long. Snarling, Ragna raised his right fist. "Alright, you piece of shit. Let's end this. Restriction 666..."

The image of a girl's pale face flashed in his mind, her crimson eye lingering in his mind. No, there was no way he could use the Azure Grimoire carelessly any more. Not with Nu in such danger. Only if there was no other option, with the obvious exception of Terumi. Instead, he readied Blood-Scythe and glanced at Gesshoku. "Okay, seriously, you idiot. Get the hell outta here before he cuts you in two."

Gesshoku took a moment to respond with a nod. "Very well. For my daughter's sake, Ragna... you had better survive."

As Gesshoku strode by, Hakumen paid him minimal attention. Growling, Ragna said, "So, basically, Tsubaki goes missing and you decide to piss on her memory by killing me? You're a god damn genius."

"You cannot be trusted, Black Beast. You have succumbed to your fate once; I will not allow you to endanger the world again." Hakumen launched forward into an uppercut. The moment the attack scraped up against Blood-Scythe, he turned and delivered a high spinning kick, catching Ragna's head and throwing him back. Before Ragna had even landed, Hakumen dashed forward and drew Ookami back for a moment. Ragna wiped blood from his brow as the silver warrior lunged, an attempt to skewer him. After sidestepping the thrust, Ragna roared and swung Blood-Scythe in a wide arc. A green shield formed in front of Hakumen and took the blow, allowing him to grab Ragna and launch him away with a kick. "Is this all you have, Black Beast? Show me your power."

"Guh... like hell, you son of a bitch! Hell's Fang!" The lunging punch met another celestial barrier. As he recoiled from the barrier, helpless for the moment, his eyes widened as Hakumen drew back for a slash. Just before Ookami could rend him in half, he brought Blood-Scythe around enough to avert bisection. However, Hakumen's following double spin-kick tossed him away again. Clutching his side, Ragna rose to his feet and prepared to defend. "Okay... attacking mindlessly's just ending up in you renovating my ass, so..."

"It matters not what you do, Beast. Today you shall fall by my blade!" Hakumen raised Ookami straight into the air and slashed. Ragna had no time to sidestep the ensuing tsunami of cutting energy as it carved a deep trench into the ground, reflecting off Blood-Scythe's flat edge. Before Ragna could recover, Hakumen darted through the air, punctuating the charge with a wide hack of Ookami, which ground against Blood-Scythe. After hopping forward, Hakumen grabbed Ragna by the neck. "It's over!"

Turning around, he hurled his prey against the far wall and watched him slide to the ground. Spitting out blood, Ragna looked up to give his opponent a defiant sneer. "Carnage Scissors!"

The sudden, massive cleave caught Hakumen off-guard enough to be struck by it and its shadow-coated follow-through. Unlike usual, however, his wounds did not heal, a testament to Ookami's power. Ookami slammed through the concrete and anchored him, allowing him to use his momentum to swing around and deliver a clawed kick to Ragna's face. With a squawk of surprise, Ragna rolled away from him. "Shit... this ain't good. I ain't even hurting you..."

"It is hopeless. You cannot hope to stand before me without your Azure Grimoire. And if you use it, you stand to doom the world. Honorable though your refusal to use such an evil power is, your life ends here." Energy collected around him once more, further increasing his power. "Empty Sky True Form! Light of-"

A howl, enhanced by machinery, pierced the air mid-incantation. A moment later, a blur of dull green sliced its way at Hakumen. As its claws extended, neon green lightning surged through them. The impact knocked Hakumen out of his stance. A moment later, the blur stopped, revealing a scarred man no taller than five feet, wearing the tattered remains of an Air Corps officer. Moments later, heavy footfalls sounded and a giant of a man entered the catacombs. As Voivod scampered over to his side, Tager adjusted his glasses. "Hakumen. You're coming with me."

* * *

><p>"Um... thank you for your help, Jin." Noel smiled at her former superior as they stood outside of a wireframe gate. For once, no nervousness filled her to leave her stuttering. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?"<p>

"Yes. We still have yet to discover anything of importance." Jin flipped through the stack of papers in his hand. After a moment, he smiled at Noel, a shock of warmth hitherto not seen by her. "May I ask if you're doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Huh?" Noel cocked her head, trying to figure out why he would care. "I.. .don't think I am... unless Makoto has something in mind..."

"Would it be fine for me to visit, then?"

"...Um, we're already looking through the files in the afternoon..."

Jin sighed. She just did not get it, it seemed. "I don't mean for us to waste our time on such trivial nonsense. I mean... I would like to spend time with you, Noel Vermillion."

A tide of red rushed into Noel's cheeks. "Huh? Y-you... want to... what?"

"Is it so weird that I wish to spend time with a friend?"

"Well, no, but..." Noel smiled up at him, although the blush remained. "Okay. Let's meet tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Jin turned, offering an offhand wave. "Farewell, Noel."

"...Bye..."

As soon as he was gone, she turned and all but skipped back into the house. After a quick greeting for her foster parents, she made her way up to the room she and Makoto shared. The beastkin looked up from some fashion magazine as her friend entered. "Heya, Noel. You sure look happy. Did something happen?"

Before Noel could answer, Makoto jumped to her feet, eyes aglitter. "Ooh, ooh, I know! Jin totally asked you out, didn't he?"

Neol blinked and shook her head. "Huh? No, it's nothing like-"

Makoto rubbed her hands together with a giggle, tail sticking straight up. "_Eeeee_, _ohmigod_! This is so exciting! So where are you two going?"

"It's...that's not it! At all!" Wearing a blush more furious than she had while talking to Jin, Noel calmed down as her words stopped falling on inattentive ears. "He... he's just stopping by tomorrow to... um... hang out..."

Although her ears had drooped at first, they sprang straight back up as Makoto put on a wide grin. "Oh my god, he totally likes you! Here, we need to get you ready for tomorrow!"

"_Eh_?" Noel froze up as Makoto grabbed her wrist. "Wha-what are you..."

"You gotta impress him tomorrow! Come on, just trust me on this!"

All of Noel's efforts to escape her friend's grasp failed. "But... but... Makoto..."

The cackling beastkin paid her no mind as she dragged Noel out of the Vermillion estate and into the city. There was shopping to be done.

* * *

><p>On a mountain in what used to be France, just outside of the 9th Hierarchical City Akitsu, a mammoth spire rose from the earth. Glinting in the sun, the metal construct speared the very sky, casting its shadow for miles around. A man, green hair blowing in the wind, stood at the foot of it and smirked. "Hey, Captain Hazama here. Mind letting me in?"<p>

The lynchpin of Terminus was all but ready.


	17. Killing Technology

Gesshoku sighed as he approached the Yayoi manor. His only daughter, gone. Her love, left to ward off one of the Six Heroes. And he? Retreating to the safety of his mansion like a coward rather than riding to their aid. He clenched a fist and tried once more to convince himself that there was nothing he could have done to help Ragna…

"U-um… Mister Yayoi?"

"Hm?" Gesshoku glanced up at a soldier waiting outside of the gate to his manor. "Yes? What is it?"

"Sir, I was sent to inform you that your daughter has been found." The soldier turned with a gesture. "Your presence is requested at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Groaning, Ragna staggered to his feet. "The hell… Tager?"<p>

"Stand down, Ragna." Tager trudged forward, his heavy tread shaking the very foundations of Naobi as he advanced on Hakumen. "Allow me to handle Hakumen."

"Hmph. Why do you interfere, Red Devil?" Hakumen lowered his blade, blank mask inscrutable as ever. "Begone."

"No can do, Hakumen. Kokonoe needs you."

"…I will not return to her."

Electricity sparked through Tager's metal gauntlets. "I'm sorry, but I must take you in by force. Ragna. I suggest you leave. You are in no condition to fight."

Before Ragna could argue, Hakumen growled. "You would allow such the Black Beast to walk free? Stand in my way, Red Devil, and his fate will be yours."

"Gah…" Ragna leaned against a wall, still glaring at the masked warrior. "Like hell am I going anywhere…"

Tager shook his head. "You've already lost this fight, Ragna. Leave and recuperate."

"Kay, fine, whatev-"

A harrowing howl cut him off as Voivod surged forward, claws extending. Ookami caught the slash on its flat end. Without any loss of momentum, Voivod sprung into the air and whirled around, the skin around his bare left shoulder peeling aside to reveal a narrow barrel within. Hakumen had just enough time to raise his blade before a brilliant white laser erupted and sprayed against Ookami. Hakumen grunted and stepped back. "Red Devil. Tell me, what manner of abomination is this?"

"Voivod. A man revived by Kokonoe." Tager trudged in their direction as his magnetic energy charged. "I will say this once more. Come with us, Hakumen. This is-"

"I will not…" Hakumen grunted and paused his speech as Voivod charged forward again, emitting his unearthly wail. A spin kick sent the diminutive man back against the wall. "Ally myself with one such as the grimalkin. Are you not aware of the nuclear arsenal she hides beneath her laboratory?"

As Voivod pulled himself up with a grumble, Tager shook his head. "No, I was not aware of that. However… I trust her."

"Then you are a fool." Hakumen readied Ookami, his focus on Ragna, who staggered along the wall toward a set of stairs. "So be it. You stand in my way, and so I will-"

Voivod's fist shot out on a spring. Its impact shut Hakumen's speech off with a clank. Green lightning sparked within the cyborg and radiated out to his hands. As Voivod leapt into the air and launched forward, Hakumen turned and delivered a rising slash. "Be gone, abomination…_what_?"

Just before the massive blade could gash him, Voivod shot backwards in midair. He dove down at Hakumen and planted his forearm into the warrior's neck to slam him against the ground. The lightning coursing through him sparked through claws as they extended. The blades raked across Hakumen's face once. Hakumen recovered his wits and took Voivod's neck in his clawed grip. "Demon…"

A moment later, he tossed Voivod and sent him skittering into a wall. Hakumen rose to his knees as his plethora of eyes scanned the darkness. It seemed that Ragna had used Voivod's attack to screen his escape. With a snarl, he returned to his feet, only to take a heavy shock of electricity to the back. His clawed feet dug into the ground on reflex and kept him from bowling over. He whipped around and Ookami came up to block Tager's massive lunge, which created a brief blade of energy between his slashing fists. With a sharp kick, Hakumen managed to distance himself from the cyborg. "You fool…"

"You are not going to shatter my faith in Kokonoe with words, Hakumen." Tager struck with a quick punch that sent a shock of magnetic energy upon impact with Ookami. "In fact, I highly doubt anything you do will break my loyalty."

Hakumen made no response other than to lunge in and bring his blade down from above. The attack jammed against Tager's metal gauntlets and prevented the low followup. After a few moments of tensed deadlock, Hakumen stepped back and lashed with a spin kick. The impact failed to materialize; instead, a massive hand gripped Hakumen by the leg. "Gigantic Tager…"

Tager leapt skyward, far higher than a being of his girth had any right to. As he descended, he spun around and slammed Hakumen into the earth. "Driver!"

The might of the attack shook the very foundations of Naobi and sent cracks racing away from the indentation left in the concrete. However, the Susano'o Unit was not something to be crushed with a single attack. Hakumen bounded up for an upward kick and tossed Tager back away from him. Voivod's aerial advance did not go unnoticed, either. Rather than try for a futile slash from below, Hakumen jumped to meet the attack with an overhead slash that blasted Voivod against the ground. Hakumen landed as Voivod bounced away. "Do you realize what it means to stand before me? Stand down, Red Devil; I would prefer not to destroy you. This fiend, however…"

"I will not stand down, Hakumen." Tager stomped his way toward his foe, a slow advance that allowed him to recharge his magnetism. He paused for a moment before he launched forward to slash with his fists again and bring them down from above. A clawed foot stopped him before the attack could connect and a heavy slash struck that summoned a crest of white energy and crushed him back against a wall. The hack drove a deep gash into his shoulder. "Ugh…"

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Red Devil. Stand down and I will allow you to live." Hakumen turned to Voivod, who managed to stagger to his feet, dazed. "Come, fiend. I shall end you."

With something resembling a snarl, Voivod jumped high into the air as the skin around his legs twisted and morphed beneath his jumpsuit as the limbs clamped together. At the point where his feet met and merged, the white outline of a gun barrel formed to spawn dread in Hakumen. Electricity raced up and down along his legs before the railgun fired.

A white flash blinded all present. When Tager recovered his sight, the walls bore two holes. One not five feet to his right, the other straight across from the first. After several moments, Hakumen climbed out of the one nearest to Tager. A crater in his chest armor that leaked smoke marked the shot's impact. Hakumen did not appear fazed at all; in reality, however… "Hmph. A weapon of that power… has Kokonoe gone mad?"

Voivod flew out of the opposing hole as emerald sparks shimmered around his left leg. He touched down and tried to race at Hakumen, only to stumble as his knee refused to move, its metals melted by the heat of the railgun. As he fell forward, he kicked off with his good leg and allowed his hover Ars to propel him again. At the same time, Tager ducked down and slid forward for a shoulder barge coated in magnetic power. Hakumen blocked the charge and jumped in the air to meet Voivod's advance. Tager was ready for it, however. "Atomic Collider!"

His mitt shot out and snatched Hakumen out of the air to slam him to the earth and bounce him off the ground. Caught in midair as Hakumen was, he had no way to stop Voivod's savage claw slash. The attack batted Hakumen higher into the air and Voivod darted up after him to strike several more times as green electricity burned through his system. At last, Voivod spun around to smash Hakumen back to the ground with a kick. However, the lightning took its toll and Voivod dropped from the sky, joints smoking.

Snarling, Hakumen pulled himself back to his feet and raised his blade. "This is the end! Empty Sky For-"

"I don't think so!" Tager's hand reached out and snagged Hakumen. With a firm grip established, Tager spun around and tossed Hakumen skyward before he bounded after him. His hand caught his prey again and the descent began. A moment later, Tager landed with a roar as he slammed Hakumen against the ground yet again. The earth shattered beneath the assault as Hakumen's body was driven fist deep into it, compressing the solid rock beneath him with the attack's sheer force. After he released his foe, Tager stepped back and adjusted his glasses. "I know such an attack is hardly enough to kill you, Hakumen."

"Grr…" Dazed, dizzy, and on the verge of blacking out, Hakumen struggled up to his knees. And found he could do no more for the moment. "…So be it. Take me back to the grimalkin. I shall… _speak_ with her regarding that abomination you ally yourself with."

"Very well. And please call him Voivod, not 'abomination' or 'fiend'." Tager signaled to Voivod, prompting him to shut down the electricity still coursing through his body even as it wreaked havoc on his metallic frame. He slumped a bit, clutching the trench carved by Hakumen earlier. "Do you need assistance?"

"…I am capable of walking on my own." Hakumen struggled up to his feet, leaning on a wall. He limped forward as though to prove himself correct. "Lead on, Red Devil."

* * *

><p>"…And that's all Luna saw of the Yabiko thing. Happy, geezer?" Luna crossed her arms and did nothing to hide her contempt for Belioz. A moment later, her scowl faded and her voice changed. "Um… what Luna means is…"<p>

"Ah, no, that is quite fine… Sena, was it?" Belioz sat back and stretched. Inside, however, annoyance bubbled. All he had to do was draw his baton and with a flick of his wrist… "I have no issues with Miss Luna's… choice of language. I do thank you for your accounts, even if we are no closer to discovering the culprit."

"Ha! You believe us to have made no progress?" In an instant, Bang was on his feet and Platinum had her face buried in a palm. "Do not be so sure!"

"No, I am somewhat certain no progress has been made." Tenshin's flint eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Unless you have gleaned something I missed. Not overly likely."

"Mock me all you wish! However…" Bang leaned in, eyes narrow. "You claimed an Intelligence officer reported a state of rebellion in Ikaruga, did you not? Clearly, he is the culprit!"

"Ah, yes. That is true. However…" Belioz smirked. "The possibility that a rebellion was on the rise is still not out of the question. Many of the Ikarugans were armed, were they not?"

"…Oh. Right."

"A hasty conclusion will do us no good, am I correct?" Belioz leaned back, eyes closed. "I, for one, believe-"

A dark portal sprang into existence straight above the desk and cut Belioz off. A moment later, the swirling vortex deposited a young boy and a large marionette on the hard wood and vanished. With a groan, Carl sat up and rubbed his head. "Unh… where am I…?"

Belioz caught his wits first and jumped to his feet, a white conductor's baton in hand. "Ah, an intruder. What reason do you have to invade my private office?"

"M-master Carl?" Bang stared, stupefied. "…But… how?"

"Hey, shorty!" Platinum jumped onto the table to level her stare at Carl, much to Belioz's annoyance. "Where the hell'd you come from?"

"Huh?" Carl shook his head and stared back into her heart-shaped pupils. "I… um, someone sent me here. I really needed to talk to you, Mister Bang."

He glanced over at Belioz and paled. After jumping down from the desk, he bowed his head and removed his top hat. "Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to intrude, mister…?"

"Ah, no, it is quite fine. I hardly understand the situation myself, but it does seem you mean no harm." Belioz returned the bow, wondering why such a well-mannered child would deign to speak with a buffoon such as Bang. "I am Belioz, head of the Mutsuki family, the prime family of the Duodecim. And you wish to speak with the esteemed Bang Shishigami? I will not hinder you."

"Thank you, Mister Mutsuki." As Platinum slipped off the desk as well, Carl turned a pleading look on Bang, hat clutched in both hands. "Mister Bang… I really need your help."

"Why, of course, my cute disciple! Whatever it is, I, Bang Shishigami, shall do with gusto!" Bang grinned down at the boy, hands on his hips. "What is it? Do you require aid in defeating your hated father?"

"No…" Carl sighed. "I… made a horrible mistake, and Miss Tsubaki...is…"

Platinum stared at him. "…Damn, if you hurt Tsubaki, I'm surprised her mongoloid boyfriend didn't rip your spine out. Along with everyone else nearby; he's _such_ a hothead…"

Bang's eyes flickered over to Platinum for the briefest of moments before returning to Carl, his face stony. "…You mean to say that harm as come to Miss Tsubaki… by your hand? Master Carl, why would you do such a thing?"

"It-it was an accident! I… didn't mean to…" Carl sniffed. "…I don't know what happened to her, but… she fell and… I just want to do whatever I can to help her, if I can. Please, Mister Bang…"

"Ah my, how honorable. Such a rarity these days." Belioz smirked and pocketed his baton. The prime daughter of the Yayoi family… dead? Such a blessing. And a way to get rid of a perpetual headache, as well. "Bang Shishigami, I insist you help this poor child in his endeavor. You claim to be a man of honor and justice, correct?"

"Indeed!" Bang pointed down at Carl. "Master Carl, I swear on the honor of my Lord Tenjou, I will help you find Miss Tsubaki! Platinum, Tenshin, we depart!"

"Will you stop making decisions for me, you geezer?" Platinum jabbed him in the side with the point of her staff.

A moment later, her aggression vanished. "U-um… what Luna means is… of course we'll help Bang and Carl!"

The voice changed again as Luna commandeered the body once more. "Shut the hell up, Sena! Luna's staying right here!"

"But… don't you _like_ Carl?"

"_What_? How dare you!"

Platinum delivered a powerful slap to her own face, earning her the dumbfounded stars of everyone else. As she rose, she whimpered. "…Ow… dammit, Sena, look what you made me do…"

"Um, I didn't make you do _anything_…"

"Will you stop acting childish?" Tenshin glared at the girl as his face twitched with anger, a rarity. "Make up your mind. Myself, I will remain here and work with Belioz."

"Whatever." Platinum glanced between Carl and Belioz and surrendered with a sigh. "Okay, fine, I'd rather go with Carl than stay with this greaseball. Come on, shorty, let's go."

After clamping her hand around his wrist, Platinum stormed off and dragged Carl with her. With a chuckle, Bang turned to Belioz. "I thank you for hearing us out, Sir Mutsuki, and wish you the best of luck."

Belioz nodded. "And the same to you, Shishigami."

"And thus, I depart, like a-"

Tenshin rolled his eyes. "Don't even start. Please."

"…Very well. Farewell!"

As soon as Bang left, Belioz allowed himself a smirk. It was all falling into place.

* * *

><p>"Madam Rachel? A word?"<p>

As she sipped at tea, Rachel turned to Valkenhayn. "Why certainly, Valkenhayn. What is on your mind?"

Valkenhayn bowed his head low. "My apologies if this is less than prudent, Madam. However, I cannot help but note a change in your demeanor."

"Hm?" After setting her teacup down, Rachel rose from her familiar-turned-chair. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I refer to Carl Clover. It strikes me as… unusual that you should do as much as you have for him. May I ask why?"

Rachel closed her eyes, silent for several long moments. "…I have been trounced once too many times for my liking. It has become apparent to me that toying around with those lesser than I is not an option. I have been petty and thus have all too few allies. I wish to correct that, beginning with Carl. We cannot defeat Terumi divided as we are."

Valkenhayn stared at her in surprise for several moments before smiling. "I see. I must say that I agree. I am… glad that you have come to that conclusion, madam."

"…You have been hoping for me to do so for quite some time now, have you not?" Rachel giggled. "…Unfortunately, we must continue this conversation later. It is time to meet with Ragna."

* * *

><p>"Heh. Yer just like I heard ya were." Jubei chuckled, mirthless, as his twin blades glinted. A moment later, dust blasted back as he charged. The kodachi came around to be stopped with a mechanical arm. He recoiled from the impact and bounced high into the air. The overhead blow crashed down against Relius's defenses. With a grunt, he dropped low and lashed out with a kick at Relius's feet. The puppeteer had no time to react to his speed. "Now then. Why don't ya tell me just what in tarnation ya did to Konoe?"<p>

"Hmph… no such luck, I'm afraid." Relius rolled away after sending Ignis to stab at Jubei. "Her condition is irreversible. Vol Tedo!"

Ignis lunged in for a punch and scraped her fist against the defensive edge of Musashi. With a snarl, Jubei stepped back, blades held at his sides. A moment later, he was behind Relius, blades spread and parallel to the ground. The impact of the blow struck Relius and he doubled over. His masked eyes turned to the cat. "Ignis."

At his command, Ignis hovered into the air and crashed down at Jubei. There was no catching him with such a slow attack, however. Not with his speed and size. A moment later, he ground his blades against Relius's mechanical limb again as Jubei grinned. "Heh. Don't ya know what Musashi does?"

A moment later, the blade broke through steel and wire to gash open Relius's chest. As Relius stumbled back, Jubei jumped up for a kick to send him sprawling. Relius rose to his knees, face calm under the mask, and launched an uppercut with a blue robotic arm. For once, his attack landed, catching Jubei on the chin as he pounced. As the cat recoiled and landed on his feet, blades ready, Ignis appeared behind him, arms like a pair of scissors. With a snarl, Jubei leapt the crossed blades, kicked off her face and slashed with both kodachis as he descended upon Relius. The masked man was ready, however. "Your time has come, cat."

Gears spilled out from Relius's cape, trapping Jubei within their fiery cogs. At the same time, Relius gestured to Ignis, who darted forward for several spin cuts at Jubei's back. The attacks ended and dropped Jubei to the ground, panting. Relius dashed in on him, hoping to finish the hero…

"Nyot so fast, boring guy!" A blur of tan struck Relius claws-first and drove him to the ground. After bouncing high into the air, Taokaka turned around and launched herself again. This time, a giant green fist met her attack and launched her skyward. Ignis appeared above her, spinning like a buzzsaw before she crashed down like a drill. Taokaka blinked up at the sky, dazed by the attack. "Me-oww… you're mean."

"Hmph. I have no time for your distractions, copy." Relius strode toward Jubei, only to be met with another assailant. Linhua drew her fist back and slammed it into his gut. Relius smirked; the punch didn't even make him double over. "Oh my. Cute."

"Oh… um…" A single backhand from the tall man sent Linhua bouncing away. As he dusted off his sleeve, Relius turned back to Jubei. And met a foot with the bridge of his nose.

With a snarl, Relius called Ignis back to his side and prompted her to extend her fingers like lances. Jubei blocked and stepped back with a slice of both blades. The slashes produced a nigh-invisible wave of air that cut into Relius just as Taokaka slammed into him and pressed him to the ground. With a cry concerning something about tuna, she extended her blades to hack into Relius's back. The mechanical limbs whirring beneath his cape kept him from the worst of the assault, but did nothing to free him. Jubei dashed forward and Relius smirked. "Ignis, dance."

The marionette appeared at his side and launched into a set of heavy punches. Jubei blocked the first several before smirking. An instant later, he was behind Ignis. The attack struck and she crumpled and disappeared. Jubei turned to Relius as the masked man tossed Taokaka off of him. "Gotta say, yer sure hard to pin down. 'Bout what I expected outta ya."

"Hmph… and you are certainly worthy of your title, o strongest living creature." Relius frowned. He may have had a chance to best Jubei alone, but the presence of the Kaka… The risks outweighed the rewards now, he decided. "Unfortunately, we must cut this act short. Until we meet again…"

"Gotcha!" Two arms wrapped around Relius's legs and Linhua grinned at Jubei. "Get him now!"

"Heh. Damn good work, Linhua. Atropos!" Jubei vanished from sight. A moment later, he stood in front of Relius, blade hilt-deep in the puppeteer's gut. Relius lurched forward at the blow, staring in shock at Jubei. The cat snarled. "Yer not walkin' away from this, Relius."

In a flash of glittering silver, the blade slashed of out Relius's right side with a spray of blood and dropped him to his knees. And yet, he chuckled. "It will take more than that to slay me, as you well know. Ignis!"

Jubei glanced back to fend off whatever attack was on its way. Except, as it turned, there was no attack. Snarling, he had just enough time to turn back to Relius before receiving a giant green fist to the jaw. Relius yanked Linhua up by her hair and tossed her away before dropping back to his knees. "…Yes, this act must end now. Konoe."

At once, Phantom appeared at his side. After a moment, Relius nodded. "Correct. Return me to Ookoto. We shall meet again, Jubei."

"Ya crafty bastard…" Rather than make a futile strike as Relius vanished, Jubei sheathed both weapons. "Dammit, thought we got 'im there."

"Meow…" Taokaka cocked her head as she sniffed at where Relius had just been. "What do we do now, cat person? Boring guy got away…"

With a shake of her cut head, Linhua sat up. "Um… should we just continue to Ookoto, then?"

Jubei nodded. "Right. We gotta meet Rachel n' Ragna there in a couple o' days. Let's get movin'."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki blinked up as a man came to her bedside. "Father…"<p>

In an instant, Gesshoku came to her side, a deep smile on his face. "Tsubaki… you're safe…"

"Where's…" She cut off with a wince. "…Where's Ragna? What… happened?"

"Last I saw, he was safe, dear." Geshhoku clenched her hand. "He… went searching for you as soon as he could."

Tsubaki nodded with a smile. "I know. Of course he did. Father… I want to see him again… please don't let them…"

"I promise I won't allow them to harm you."

"Excuse me, sir?" An officer, clad in blue like the rest of his brethren, approached Gesshoku. "The local general has requested Tsubaki be transferred to the Librarium branch for trial in two weeks' time."

"And that will not happen." Gesshoku turned a blazing glare on the taller man. "Instead, she will be placed under house arrest for the time being. Is that clear?"

The soldier blinked. "Sir, with all due respect, I believe that such an action would be regarded as an abuse of your authority. To place your own daughter under house arrest simply to spare her is impermissible. If your aim is simply to help her because of familial ties…"

"The two of us were working together to discover the reasons behind the destruction of Yabiko. This is not to spare her the eventual wrath of the Librarium, but for its benefit." Gesshoku paused as a weight settled in his stomach. "I will request a small group of soldiers to guard her room and prevent her escape. Is this acceptable?"

The soldier nodded. "I shall go relay this to the field marshal now."

As soon as the soldier was gone, Tsubaki spoke up, water burning her eyes. "Father… you…"

Gesshoku's azure stare flickered down to her as it softened. "Regardless of what you have done, you remain my sole daughter, Tsubaki. I will allow not allow the Librarium to harm you. On that, you have my word."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A couple quick things. First off, once again, if any of you are interested in a BB roleplay, there's a link to one in my profile.**

**Second, On Strange Wings and At Fate's Hands now have a TV Tropes page, for those of you interested in such things. Again, the link is in my profile.**


	18. Panorama

"So, you were unable to locate Miss Yayoi." Rachel sighed and shook her head. "How unfortunate."

"Don't talk like that, goddammit." Ragna snarled as he sat up in his bed. "Just means she's out there somewhere."

"...I do hope you're correct, for your own sake. However, you must face reality."

With a sigh, Ragna looked down. "...Just shut up, Rabbit, okay? I already feel like shit, so you don't gotta make it worse, kay?" He glared up at the elder man standing by Rachel's side. "The hell do you want, you rabid... something?"

"It would seem your barbs have been dulled." Still, Valkenhayn bent into a short bow in Ragna's direction. "I am merely here to tend to your wounds; rest assured I do not plan on demeaning you, especially given your current distress."

"Whatever. You ain't gonna be half as good... never mind." With a snort, Ragna turned his glare up at Rachel. "So, the hell are you here for, anyways? A mission report? You got that already, so piss off."

"Oh my. Such a foul mood." A sigh escaped Rachel's lips as she shook her head. "However, one as ruled by the moment as you could scarcely hope to act any differently."

"And here we go with the antagonizing. Just... get the hell outta here, Rabbit. Okay?"

"Very well then. I shall leave, lest your temperament spread onto me like some contagion." Before she turned to leave, Rachel gave him one last look. "I expect you to be healed within three days. At that point, we shall rendezvous with Jubei outside of Ookoto. The Librarium's headquarters shall fall and we shall trounce that horrific weapon."

"Yeah, cool, whatever, now get lost."

* * *

><p>Deep within the Engineering labs in Ookoto, a woman knelt in the center of an iron chamber with a rusted drain set in its floor. Her arms were pinned behind her back, caught by rope binding her to a pole as long as she was tall. Litchi moaned as she came to, her memories hazy. The burn of rope against her wrists cut away her bleariness. "What's...?"<p>

"Ah, so you have awakened." A shadow within the room moved and only then did she recognize the silhouette of the tall man before her. And behind him, trapped once more in glass, was Arakune. Relius swept up before her with a smirk. "Tell me, doctor. What must be done with a puppet who has attempted to cut her own strings?"

When all he received as a simple glare, he chuckled. "Ah, defiant to the end. How admirable. In most cases, I believe a puppet would merely be discarded. However, your value is too great for that. I believe I shall merely affix new strings instead."

Another figure stalked out of the suffocating darkness beside Relius. Litchi had only seen her a few times, but the blank face sent an arrow of fear through her heart. "No... you wouldn't..."

"Indeed I would." Relius turned and strode away. "Your mind holds too many secrets to be withheld, and your doubt has grown too many roots. If you will not reveal them of your own volition, the Phantom shall ensure your loyalty. Farewell, doctor."

As the door opened, Litchi felt the spell take effect. Deep emotions and valued memories surged up within her mind to be warped. Bang, Taokaka, Linhua, Carl, even Kokonoe... the love she felt for those opposed to the Librarium was twisted, warped. Pain surged through her mind as even her deepest convictions were tainted. Slowly, her dedication to Lotte, to the Kaka clan, to the citizens of Kagutsuchi burned away under the magic assault. And from their ashes arose a new fervor.

An iron-strong zeal for the Librarium.

* * *

><p>With a ferocious yawn, Tsubaki woke up and blinked at her surroundings. Her room. How she had gotten there, she had no idea. With no thought to her pounding skull, she rose and trudged over to the door. Locked from the outside. She blinked in confusion. What was...? Oh. Right. House arrest. Still, no harm in... Her knuckles rapped on the door. "Um, hello...?"<p>

The door opened and a soldier in the blue trimmings of the NOL Armagus corps greeted her. "Yes? What do you need, Miss Yayoi?"

"I would..." She paused as a wave of dizziness and pain washed over her. "...I'd like to speak to my father, if at all possible."

The soldier turned to his similarly clothed companion and both nodded. "Certainly. Wait here for a moment."

"Thank you." Tsubaki stumbled back over to her bed and laid down to stare at the ceiling. Her tired mind tried to organize itself, but her thoughts slid through her grasp, loose and unconnected to each other. After a few minutes, the door opened again. Tsubaki brightened up at the face that greeted her. "Father..."

"Tsubaki." Gesshoku paced over to her bedside to share a hug with his daughter. "May I ask how you are feeling?"

"...Surprisingly well, all things considered."

"Ah, yes. I saw fit to procure the highest grade regenerative potion for your injuries." He pulled back and matched her gaze. "You are... lucky to be alive. When I heard what had happened..."

A pause and a sigh. "...I feared the worst and allowed that fear to drive me into attacking Ragna. He... has since proven to me..."

"It's alright, father." Tsubaki turned her eyes downcast. "Ragna's... alright, isn't he?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Good..." After a moment, she looked back up. "Um... would it be alright if I continued looking through those files? I... even on house arrest, I think something like this would be permissible..."

With a warm smile and chuckle, Gesshoku rose. "I will bring some files up for you right now."

* * *

><p>"Ha! An excellent maneuver!" Bang wore a broad grin even as a lance slipped past his guard to cut his side. A moment later, a heavy fist lashed out at the ninja. Off balance, he had no way to dodge Nirvana's punch, so he took it on the arm instead. After bouncing up and over Carl's low swipe of a lance, he boomed a laugh and placed his hands on his hips. "Outstanding, Master Carl! You and your sister in battle are like twin dancers upon the stage! Truly a beautiful display of kinship!"<p>

Carl's face displayed mild confusion at the sudden outburst of praise. "Um... thank you, Mister Bang?"

"However, I do wish to see something." Bang jabbed a finger the boy's way, a challenge written in his grin. "Should your sister become unavailable to aid you, can you fight on your own?"

Face pallid from the prospect, Carl forced himself to nod. "Um... I think so..."

"He could still probably wreck your ass, loser." From where she sat cross-legged beneath a tree, Platinum threw Bang an annoyed scowl. "Carl'll be just fine."

"I believe so as well. However..." Bang cast aside his numerous nails, including the massive one strapped across his back. "It is the duty of a master to test his pupils! Come at me, Master Carl! And Lady Platinum, please stay silent for your meditation."

"Whatever. Luna doesn't even get why she has to do this." Her voice shifted. "Um... I have to agree with Luna here..."

"Come now, Master Carl!" Bang placed a hand on his hip and jabbed a finger Carl's way. "Let us begin!"

"Well... okay, I guess." After a moment, Carl turned to smile at the tall marionette at his side. "No, it's okay, sis. I'll be fine."

He stepped forward. "Um... Mister Bang? May I still use my other puppets?"

"Why, of course, Master Carl! This is merely to test how well you'd fair without the aid of the lovely Miss Ada!" With a chortle, Bang struck a battle pose, muscles flexed. "Come at me! With all the burning passion in your heart! Act as though I were your hated father!"

"...You're really asking for shorty to kill you, you know that?" Luna smirked to herself and stood up. "Anyways, Luna's done with this meditation crap. Where's the popcorn? This should be entertaining."

Carl took a deep breath to steel himself. "...All right then. Here it goes...Vivace!"

With that, Carl rolled at Bang and punctuated his advance with a stab of a lance. The point dug into the soft ground as Bang sidestepped it and swept low with a kick. The attack knocked Carl off his feet and the boy retreated in a roll. However, Bang paced him with a slide kick and downed him again. Rather than keep up the assault, Bang allowed Carl to rise to his feet. "Be careful about dedicating yourself to an attack in such a way, Master Carl. You put all of your momentum into the attack and left yourself open."

"Right..." Carl nodded, face set in a determined look. "Okay, I can do this..."

Some time later, Bang caught one last lance swipe and nodded, an exhilarated grin on his face. "Most magnificent, Master Carl! For one as young as you to display such prowess..."

"I... did well?" Carl pulled his lance back, confused. "But... I pretty much lost..."

"Nonsense! For you to fight me as well as you did is a victory of its own! Why, given a few years, you may reach my level, even without your sister's aid!"

Platinum yawned. "Not hard."

"Well, if you say so..." Although no sound was heard, Carl turned his head to Nirvana. "Aww... thanks, sis!"

"What'd she say?" Platinum's stare was far more interested than normal, which served to unnerve Carl. "You know we can't hear her, shorty."

"Oh, I'm sorry. She pretty much just repeated what Mister Bang said."

"Mm. Kay." Her eyes turned inquisitive. "...How _do_ you hear her, anyways? Luna can't figure this out..." Unless he was just insane, of course.

"Oh, my glasses actually allow me to communicate with machines. Most of them... don't really have much to say, though..."

"Tch. Fists-for-brains could've told me that." Platinum snorted and glared at Bang, who busied himself with treating the wounds he had received during the spar. "Still... that's kinda interesting. A little... I guess... or something."

"Hm?" Carl turned to Nirvana once more and blinked. "Are you...sure, sis? Well, if you want to, that's fine with me. Um, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Ada would like to speak to you, if that's alright."

"...Sure, why not?" With a shrug, Platinum strolled over to him. "Wait, does that mean you've gotta give Luna your glasses? Can you... see and stuff without them?"

"It's okay. I can spare them for a few moments." With a smile, Carl removed his glasses and turned to hand them to her. "Here you go."

Platinum giggled and gave in to her urge to tease him. "...Very cute, shorty, but I'm over here."

"...My eyesight's not _that _bad without my glasses, Luna."

"Joking, joking..." Luna took the spectacles and put them on. "Okay, Luna's gotta look like a total dork like this...

_Hello, Luna_. The voice, serene and graceful, emanated from the rims of the glasses and straight into her ears. _It's a pleasure to meet you..._

"Holy hell, you're _real_?"

* * *

><p>"Once more, thank you for your time, Lord Tenshin." Belioz lowered himself in a sweeping bow. "I do hope you plan to come again."<p>

"Of course. There is still much to discuss." On the contrary, Tenshin's bow was curt, just a quick bend of the neck. "I will return tomorrow morning, as per usual, Lord Belioz. Assuming there is no problem, of course."

"Ah, please, do dispense with the 'lord' nonsense. And that would not be a problem." As he raised his head, Belioz allowed himself a smirk. "Such a shame Shishigami had to leave us, is it not?"

"Yes. Excitable though he may be, his presence would certainly be welcome here. He was, after all, the highest pupil of my father."

"Is that so? Quite the... ah, shinobi, then." The smirk widened. "Fit for leadership, by my understanding. He is quite loved by the people of Ikaruga, is he not?"

"Indeed he is. However..." Tenshin scowled, uncertain as to where Belioz was going with this. "He lacks the foresight and planning to be an effective leader. He is far too impulsive."

"Quite true, quite true. Still... the people may flock to him..." With a theatrical sigh, Belioz shook his head. "But never mind that. Just the ramblings of an old man at this point. Do be on your way; the hour has grown quite late."

"Very well then... Belioz..." The scowl melted from Tenshin's face as he turned away and pondered with every step he took. Once he was out of Belioz's earshot, he allowed himself to mutter. "...Was that...?"

* * *

><p>"Grr... maybe I didn't plan this one out very well." Kokonoe studied the melted and twisted machinery that made up Voivod's knee. "I mean, yeah, I can probably restore functionality to the railgun, but... yeesh. Least I fixed it enough for him to walk decently again."<p>

"What were you thinking creating this abomination, grimalkin?" From where he sagged against a wall, Hakumen busied himself with studying as well. His attention never left the dark crater in his ivory armor. "Such a weapon in the grasp of a mindless fighter..."

"He ain't mindless, alright?" Kokonoe scowled before loosing a sigh. "...Tager, report. How'd he do?"

Situated in a cylindrical machine, Tager glanced over at Voivod. "His weapons are astoundingly powerful, even beyond the railgun. And while he struck me as overaggressive, his tactics were far from 'mindless'. He proved himself rather intelligent on this mission. However..."

"Design flaws. Yeah. Got it." After a few more moments of staring at the twisted metal system, she slammed her forehead against the workbench. "Goddammit, you son of a bitch, you were supposed to be able to kick Terumi's ass! ...Gah, I need a damned drink."

Ignoring Voivod's twitch at the tail end of her outburst, Kokonoe rose to her feet, slid the chair away to crash into a wall, and stormed out of the room. A moment later, Hakumen followed. The white-armored warrior asked, "Why did you bring me here, Grimalkin?"

"Oh, right. You're here." Kokonoe sighed as they entered a kitchen area. After snagging a can of some beverage, she leveled a glare at him. "We're heading back to Kagutsuchi. There's a... old colleague of mine who did a shit-ton of research about seithr and the Boundary. We're gonna go there and see if she left any notes behind."

"...I fail to see the purpose here."

"Yeah, well, not surprising as it's not part of whatever the hell your agenda is." Kokonoe peered at the can, scowled and put it away before sticking her lollipop in her mouth. "You know all the time that you spent in the Boundary? Yeah, I'm thinking that might come in handy here."

"...What are you planning, grimalkin? Are the warheads stored below not enough for you?"

"Those are my last resort, 'this world is screwed' plan in case we all go down. Something I hope I won't have to use. And no, it's nothing like that." With a sigh, Kokonoe led him back out of the kitchen. "Library's got my colleague working for them now, and there's gotta be a reason they chose her. A damn obvious one at that."

Hakumen nodded. "Her research. So you wish to counter whatever they have in mind for the Boundary?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Whatever it is, can't be good."

"This is something I can abide by." Hakumen stopped in the middle of a hallway, hand resting on his blade. "I shall depart for Kagutsuchi immediately."

"Don't be stupid. I'll get you there."

"I shall do this my own way, as always." He swept around and headed in the opposite direction. "Where should we meet?"

"Her clinic's in Orient Town. So there. Can't miss someone like you, anyways. I've gotta finish Voivod's repairs, so I'm gonna stick around here for a bit." She paused before glancing back. "...Thanks, Hakumen."

"Do not thank me. I am not doing this for your sake."

Once he was gone, Kokonoe allowed herself a small chuckle. "Heh. Never change, you bastard."

However, once she reentered the lab, her mirth disappeared. The workbench was barren. "...Where the hell did Voivod get to?"

"My apologies, Kokonoe." After he stepped out of the strange machine, Tager stretched out his gargantuan frame. "He darted out the moment you left. Should I search for him?"

"Yeah, might as well. Ain't got anything else for you to do." With a sigh, she adjusted her glasses. "Well, I got work to do. If you're not back in a few hours, I'll go looking for you, alright?"

Tager nodded. "Very well."

* * *

><p>"Huh? You two are...?" Makoto glanced between her two friends before uttering a shrill cry of joy. "Omigod, Noel, why didn't you tell me you guys were going on a date, this is so-"<p>

"Calm down. We don't need you exploding from joy." Jin's face remained neutral as he spoke. "This is not a date, or at least not in the sense that you're thinking of. We just..."

"We, um... just wanted to go somewhere quiet..." Noel was not blushing, which probably meant she was serious. "We... have a lot to talk about..."

"Oh, I see. Well, whatever you wanna call it..." With a giggle, Makoto waved to the two of them. "Have fun! Hopefully I'll have found something useful..."

"Bye, Makoto!"

Noel waved back to her friend. To the surprise of nobody, Jin did not offer any more of a farewell than a quick nod before setting off. Noel fell into step beside him and silence reigned for several minutes. Finally, once they were a good distance away from the house, Jin turned his flint gaze into Noel's. "You wished to talk about my brother, did you not?"

"Y-yes..." Noel glanced away as fear lanced through her. "I... was just wondering... if you were still planning on..."

She could not finish the question, but there was no need to; both knew what was being asked. Jin's face iced over as he contemplated. "...I am going to kill my brother, you know."

Silence fell again, but Noel's face did not shift. It still took her several moment to find her voice. "...I don't believe that."

"And why not? I have hunted him my entire life! Do you not know how he suffers? It is my fate to end his pain and free him from this world!" Jin paused to calm himself once more. "Or do you mean to say that I lack the strength to do so? Hmph. Laughable."

"...I mean both." Against all his expectations, Noel turned a soft look upon him. "And if you really meant to kill him... why would you be telling me like this?"

"You asked. I answered. There is nothing more to it."

"...I see..." Noel's gaze did not leave his. "And... don't you think that Tsubaki could ease his...'suffering'? I...don't really..."

"Tsubaki..." After a moment of thought, Jin shook his head. Now was not the time to think about lost memories. "She can't give him release. She is merely a bandage, someone who eases the pain of his existence rather than mends it. I am the only one who can do that. It is why I exist."

"...I disagree. He's... no, they're so happy together...I think this 'pain' you keep talking about..."

"...Let's drop the subject. I've told you what you wanted to know. That should be the end of it." For the first time that night, Jin turned a smile on her, although it was merely a facade. Just thinking about Ragna... "You said there was a restaurant you wished to go to?"

* * *

><p>The 1st Hierarchical City of Ookoto was the citadel of the Librarium. Its outer walls, impregnable barriers that could stop an army, towered over the districts they protected. Within the fortifications, thousands of soldiers patrolled under the watch of ballista. An armada of gleaming airships prowled Ookoto airspace as well, securing the skies. No insurgencies had ever dared make a strike at this city. None were insane enough to try.<p>

Of course, all of that defense meant little to one capable of teleportation. Just outside of the Librarium branch, still under heavy repair from the assault just over a week ago, a dark portal swirled into existence. A young girl and two tall men stepped out. After brushing off her dress, Rachel turned her crimson gaze to another nearby party. "It is good to see you again, Jubei."

"Heh." The leader of the second group, a good deal shorter than his comrades, set forward and tossed his hood back. Jubei cast Rachel, Valkenhayn and Ragna smirks in turn. "Been waitin' for ya. Ya sure took yer sweet time."

"Had a run-in with the masked freak." Unamused, Ragna glared down at his master. "Kicked my ass pretty good, and his stupid sword kept my wounds from healing like normal. Three goddamn days with the old fart looking over me."

Valkenhayn inclined his head toward Jubei, disregarding Ragna's choice of words. "Well met, Master Jubei. It is an honor to fight by your side once more."

With a ferocious grin, Jubei nodded. "Heh. Stiff as always, eh Valk? Good. I reckon we can-"

"Hey, good guy!" Taokaka scampered over to Ragna, her crimson eyes betraying little of her confusion. "Where's eye woman? Tao wanted to see her, too, meow!"

A pall fell over Rachel's entourage. The shift in Ragna's face was subtle, nigh unnoticeable, yet it was enough to stall Taokaka in her tracks. When he spoke, no edge laced his words, a hollow voice unlike his norm. "She's not here right now."

"Mew?" With a cock of her head, Taokaka dared to approach as the fringes of fear shot through her. "What happened, good guy? You look..."

"I'll tell you later, alright? Really don't wanna talk about it. Really don't wanna _think_ about it. So let's just get this shit over with, alright?" Nauseous, Ragna turned to look Jubei in the eye. "I'll just say you were right, though."

Jubei's eye widened, but he nodded. "Right, I hear ya. 'Sides, we ain't got time for mopin' around here. After this though..."

"...Maybe. I dunno." Ragna sighed and looked down as a worm of guilt and sorrow writhed in his belly. "So, Rabbit. What's the plan?"

"It is remarkably simple. You and this obstreperous feline shall be the ones to track down and subdue the 13th Prime Field device. The rest of us are merely cover." Rachel's eyes narrowed. "And do not engage in combat with Terumi at all costs."

"The hell are you talking about? Last time we fought, I wasted his ass."

"Have you forgotten the burden of your Grimoire so soon?" Valkenhayn turned a glare Ragna's way. "You bordered on losing control once before. I should hope you refrain from using such unholy power again."

"...Whatever..."

"Um..." The last member of the group spoke up. Linhua glanced between Jubei and Rachel, uncertain. "What about Doctor Litchi? If she's here..."

Taokaka nodded, grin restored. "Yeah! We gotta save boobie lady! And then have her give Tao food for-"

"That is quite enough out of you, thank you." Rachel sighed and closed her eyes while she allowed her brief headache to pass. "If the doctor is within this fortress, we shall endeavor to save her. However, there is little evidence to indicate that she is held here, and the Murakumo Unit takes priority. Is this understood?"

After several murmurs and grunts of assent, Rachel allowed herself a smile. "Very well then. Let us begin."


	19. A Blaze in the Northern Sky, Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; been busy. Also, OSW has been tweaked a little, for those interested.**

* * *

><p>"The hell do we go now?" Ragna glared around the twisted remains of the chamber. The ivory tiles and statues lay broken and charred, a testament to Rachel's assault less than two weeks prior. Several paths led out of the room. "I mean... anyone know the damn layout of this place?"<p>

Jubei shrugged. "Been here a couple times myself, but it's been awhile. Reckon Rachel'd know it best. Either way, Linhua, yer stickin' with me; we're hittin' Engineerin'."

Linhua nodded, nervousness betrayed by her blanched face. "Right... okay. Got it."

"And you would be correct, were this two weeks ago." Rachel sniffed as she examined the room. "However, it would seem the route I took before has collapsed. Therefore-"

"To intrude upon my domain is to invite death. And yet you have done so twice now, Rachel Alucard." Flames licked up from the ground from one end of the room to another. As they scalded the group, a figure in purple descended from above. Empty crimson eyes stared straight ahead; they did not focus on a single person. Upon reaching ground level, Saya said, "I cannot permit such insurgents to roam with abandon."

Silent words streamed from her lips and a moment later, the entire branch shook. Roots sprouted and snaked their way to snare Valkenhayn by the heels. With a savage growl, he shifted his foot into claws to slash the snare away. However, the rumbling of the earth afflicted the ceiling above and chunks of cement rained down from above. Despite it all, Ragna advanced on the Imperator. "Saya... Saya, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"You refer to me by such a name? For all your strength, Reaper, your refusal to let go of your past is but a fetter." Her gaze focused on him and forced him to take step back. "Cinerus Sacrum."

A line of explosions raced from her extended hand to scorch and blast him back. As the rebel skidded past her, Rachel glared at Saya. "All of you, leave this place at once. I shall deal with the Imperator."

"A bold creature, are you not?" The Imperator's unsettling gaze fell upon the vampire. "Yet, I cannot see the opportunity to smite you with my own hand as anything but a godsend. Phlegethon Ardor."

A brilliant ball of flame ignited before Saya and hurtled down at Rachel. The vampire jumped it, powered by her wind, but the fireball swung back around at her. Her eyes widened as at drew near. "Gii! Nago!"

"Yes, Princess!" Gii flew in front of his mistress while Nago shifted into a protective cloak around her. The blinding ball smashed into them a moment later and exploded.

Back on the ground, Jubei gripped a kodachi in his maw, curled his tail around the other and charged at Saya. A gentle hand on his shoulder stalled him and Valkenhayn stepped forward. "Master Jubei, allow Madam Rachel and I to deal with the Imperator."

"The hell with that!" Ragna stepped forward as Rachel dropped to her knees on the ground. "Lemme handle this sh-"

"Have you forgotten our purpose?" Valkenhayn halted Ragna's advance with a glare. "You must find the Prime Field Device. The two of us shall be sufficient in dealing with your sister."

As Ragna seethed up at the older man and prepared some verbal barb, Jubei sheathed his weapons and nodded. "He's right, Ragna. Just leave yer sister to them, y'hear?"

"…Fine. Whatever." Ragna winced as thunder echoed within the room, similar bolts summoned by both Rachel and Saya. "Let's get outta here then…"

With something that may have been an apology to Saya, Ragna turned and bolted down a nearby hallway. His companions followed a moment later and Taokaka drew level with him. "Tao doesn't get what's happening, meow…"

"Big goddamn surprise…" A moment later, Ragna amended his statement. "…Sorry. I'll explain in a bit."

"Hold on a minute, Ragna." Jubei came to a stop, eye on a nearby door. "Ya got any idea where yer goin'?"

Ragna shrugged, lip curled in a scowl. "Kinda. Most branches are about the same when it comes to layout, even if this one's a bit bigger. I figure the best choice is to head down to the Cauldron here. Even if I don't find Nu, at least I'll get to blow that thing up."

"Right, ain't a bad idea." Jubei nodded at the door. "Me n' Linhua gotta go this way, though. I… didn't tell no one, but we gotta do some searchin' in Engineerin'. N' I reckon Linhua's safest with me; she got spirit, but she ain't no match for a damned Murakumo, that's for sure."

After a moment, Ragna's gaze softened. "…It's about what that Clover jackass did to Nine, isn't it?"

"…Heh. Yer getting' sharper, Ragna. Ya got me."

"Honestly, I'd be pissed if you weren't doing this." Ragna forced a smile and started down the hall again with an offhand wave. "Right, take care, Master. Me and Tao got this."

"I'm sure ya do, Ragna…" Jubei smiled as his pupil disappeared around the corner. His eye glinted and he headed through the door.

It was time to finally learn the truth.

* * *

><p>A loud, exuberant voice tinted with concern echoed down a hallway. "So, good guy. Where's eye woman, meow? Tao wants to know!"<p>

With a strangled snarl, Ragna clutched his forehead and glared back at Taokaka. "Stop talking about her, god dammit. Seriously. I don't..."

Some weight bore down on him, heavier than his sword and jacket and everything else on him combined. It halted his step and demanded all of his willpower to spit out words. "I don't know where she is right now, okay? Hell, I don't know if she's even... no, never mind, dammit, of course she's..."

"...Good guy, you don't look so good." Her ears drooped, Taokaka stuck her face right in Ragna's. "Your face is all pasty and icky. Like squiggly's mask..."

"...I'll be alright..." Ragna just shook his head and stepped back from the Kaka. "...And stop raping my personal space, dammit. Look... just drop it, alright? It's the last thing that I want to think about right now."

"Meow... Tao doesn't really get it, but..." Whatever Taokaka was about to say was cut off by a sword whizzing between them. Both jumped away and turned to the visor-wearing figure that had crept up behind them. Taokaka grinned and waved at v-13. "Hey, look, it's flappy-flap! Wanna play with-"

"What the hell are you _doing_, you dumbass?" Ragna grabbed her by the paw and darted away from the Murakumo Unit. More swords launched and one pierced Ragna's shoulder. With a grunt, he snarled and drew Blood-Scythe. "Okay, look, we ain't winning this in a damn hallway, so run!"

"Extinction." v-13 extended a hand toward her prey and summoned a row of giant swords to crash down from above. The first three fell short, but Ragna had to stop to block the last one. However, it stunned him long enough for v-13 to pierce his gut with two flying blades. "Terminating."

"Like... hell you are..." Ragna glared back at Taokaka as more swords flew. "Get the hell outta here, Tao!"

"Mew, we'll just see about that. Slashy slashy!" Against all logic, Taokaka pounced toward the deluge of blades and brought her legs around to spear v-13 with a stab. A gravity field spouted up beneath her and killed her assault. She glanced around in confusion. "Mew? What's happening? Why is Tao all floaty?"

"Terminating." v-13 slashed with the blade-wings that hovered behind her. They met Blood-Scythe's edge rather than soft Kaka flesh. As she darted back, swords descended upon Ragna from behind. The crimson eye of her visor focused on him. "Analyzing target."

"Analyze this!" As he extended a choice finger v-13's way, Ragna grabbed Taokaka around the waist and took off away from the nettle of swords sent his way. After he turned a corner, he set Taokaka on her feet. "Now, move, dammit!"

"Okay, okay, you don't gotta yell at Tao, meow!" Taokaka scampered ahead of him. "But... where are we going, good guy?"

"Anywhere that isn't a damn hallway. So, find us a nice-sized room, alright?" Ragna did not take off after her, but rather waited at the turn in the corridor. At what he estimated was just the right moment, he swung with a fist. "Dead Spike! Grk-!"

His timing was off by a moment, and he took a knee to the gut as v-13 came around. The head-shaped burst of darkness plastered her against the wall, however. With a snarl, Ragna took the time to run. It took all of a second for v-13 to collect herself and launch more blades at the fleeing man. Two hit home, but Ragna just grunted and kept running down the hall. Another corner was turned and Ragna smirked. A door waited just in front of them. After summoning up the power of his grimoire, he launched himself forward. "Hell's..."

He caught Taokaka as he barreled ahead and sent her sprawling into the chamber. After finding his balance again, made more difficult by v-13 skewering him with another pair of blades, he threw himself off to the side and leaned back against the wall. With a groan of pain, he turned to the hallway he had just shattered the door to and prepared another Dead Spike. This time, the darkness blasted v-13 away just as she came into view. As leeched life filtered back into him and accelerated his healing, Ragna smirked. "Alright. Let's get her, Tao!"

* * *

><p>Rachel crashed down from the air, her dress a den for flames to lick at. A summoned squall extinguished them in short order and she glanced back at Valkenhayn. "Why do you linger, Valkenhayn? Have I not made it clear that the 13th Prime Field Device takes priority?"<p>

"That you have, madam. However…" Valkenhayn shifted his stance and glared at Saya. "It is my duty as your butler to assist you."

"…If you insist, then I suppose there is no helping it. However, I assure you, her mere Ars Magus could not hope to defeat raw sorcery."

"Millennia of existence have imparted such conceit upon you, even with your defeats?" Saya floated up into the air and energy crackled around her, a barrier. "I fear this reprisal of yours holds naught but your own demise. After all, mere fabrications of myself ousted you before."

Saya rose from the ground to float several feet up and extended her hand. A burst of fire raced along the ground, but both of its targets bounded it with aid from Rachel's wind. A moment later, a blue crack of lightning surged through Valkenhayn to drop him to the floor. A gust blasted Rachel at her foe and she spun like a dancer, her dress a blade. As Saya floated away from the oncoming attack, a yellow barrier of light sprouted before her. Blade and magic collided, sparked, and the combatants drifted away from each other. Saya summoned up a squall beneath the vampire to hold her; the swirling winds coalesced into a ball around the struggling girl before expelling her.

As Rachel crashed into the wall, Valkenhayn pounced at Saya. In midair, he twisted into his canine form and launched straight up when Saya hurled a white fireball at him. A line of explosions followed, but he hurtled through the air over her head and landed. The fireball boomeranged after him and exploded against her barrier. Winds propelled Valkenhayn in for a savage clawed kick to further weaken the shield. The gale kept Valkenhayn from rebounding off of the Imperator and he followed up with a savage skyward kick; wolf claws launched Saya into a hail of pink orbs. Lightning rained against her a moment later.

"As expected, Alucard. You and your servant possess no meager strength." Saya rose high above her foes and raised her hand. "However, I cannot allow this to continue. Alas, your end is nigh."

Fireball after fireball sprouted from her fingertip and their white flames licked the air in pursuit of Rachel and Valkenhayn. As they weaved around the tracking flames to make them explode against the ground or wall, a line of explosions cascaded down on Rachel and crushed her against the wall. A blast of lighting, sword-shaped, followed from above. Valkenhayn snarled and leapt up at the Imperator, transforming into a wolf mid-jump. The floor shifted and a vine shot up to snare and bind him in place. Saya lowered her elevation and aimed her palm straight at him. "Perish."

Valkenhayn growled and shifted back into his human form. "I think not."

As his muscles bulged and he turned into a half-wolf, a series of green orbs formed behind Saya. One by one, they shot out and turned his attempt at advancing into a hectic series of dodges. With no warning, winds blew a collection of creatures Saya's way and cut off her barrage. A giant frog in regal garb slammed into her and shattered the eternal barrier keeping her from harm. As she dropped from the sky, a winged jack-o-lantern slammed her into a wall. Rachel strode forth, a veritable cyclone swirling around her. "I believe, Imperator, you shall find us quite resilient. I doubt that you will quite match us in that regard. Tiny Lobelia."

A trio of orbs fired from Nago, who briefly took the form of a cannon, and lightning struck the rods they created around Saya. Several more bolts followed, a straight line that roared toward Saya. She responded by summoning explosions to rip their way toward Rachel and force her to the side. A second line of blasts kept Valkenhayn at bay. Expression blank, she held out a hand. "Cocytus Gelus."

Ice formed in the center of the room and expanded to cover the floor in a matter of seconds. Saya took to the air again before the frost could reach her; Rachel turned Nago into an umbrella and used her wind to say aloft over the building ice. However, Valkenhayn was not as fortunate. The ice caught him at knee-height and built around him as it rose ever higher. Before her faithful servant could end up under the sheet, Rachel summoned a massive blast of lightning, the fury of a god that shattered the ice. Its growth ceased before it melted into nothing. Still, Valkenhayn dropped to his knees, skin scalded by the deathly cold. Rachel descended to his side and glared at Saya. "Do tell me, Imperator. How does one manage such feats with mere Ars Magus? What you accomplish lies within the realm of sorcery and pure magic, not mere imitations of it."

"The why of my power concerns you not. Lethe Fluvious." At Saya's command, a rush of water churned its way towards her foes from nowhere. Rachel took hold of Valkenhayn and sent herself skyward over the rush. Within moments, the river disappeared into the same oblivion it had sprung from. However, a flash of fire in the sky downed both of them. Saya hovered toward their downed figures, eyes blank and black fumes swirling a hand. "Acheron Por-"

"_Nacht Rosen_!" Valkenhayn launched forward and delivered a savage uppercut to the girl's chin. As his body twisted into a massive canine, he followed her arc through the air by tearing after her, a spinning slash. However, she caught herself in midair, floating above all else again and allowing the wolf to pass under her. A bolt of lightning downed her again. The instant she touched ground, Saya realized the precariousness of her position. And Valkenhayn wasted no time taking advantage as he bore down on her. "I am… the wolf's fang!"

"Cinerus Sacr-"

A lunge from Valkenhayn cut off Saya's Ars as his claws ripped into her thick robes. Blow after clawed blow ripped into Saya before the assault ended with a kick of a wolf leg to the head. As soon as that assault ended, another began as Rachel twirled through the air. Her dress cut like blades and upon landing, sprouted large spikes as she revolved in the opposite direction. A burst of wind pinned Saya to the wall and Rachel raised a hand. "Hmph. You truly believe a mere imitation of true magic to be capable of trouncing the true thing?"

"I believe that is enough of this; an audience would be craving a true fight at this point." A man in purple strolled into the room as the Imperator dropped from the indentation in the wall. Although Relius hobbled and leaned to a side, he smirked at Valkenhayn. Ignis appeared behind him a moment later. "Good day to you, Hellsing, Alucard."

* * *

><p>"Um, master Jubei?" Linhua huddled close to the beastkin as they walked claustrophobic hallways. A chill ran up her spine; they had not seen a single occupant since splitting from the main group. "What are we looking for?"<p>

"I'm tryin' to find out just what in tarnation Relius did to Nine." Jubei's keen eye shined in the darkness. "N' stay on yer guard. We're walkin' right into a trap, I figure."

"Huh? Are you…?"

"Ya don't live as long as I have the way I have without pickin' up a knack for recognizin' danger. And somethin' like this is about as obvious as it gets."

"…Alright. I'll keep an eye out." She shuddered at the prospect of anyone attacking them. Even with Jubei's training, the mere idea of a fight sent shockwaves of terror through her. How she would fare if the situation should actually arise, she did want to even consider. "Um… do you say that because of…?"

"The Imperator was waitin' for us, and there ain't a damn officer in this buildin'. It ain't right. Somehow, they knew we were comin'." Despite the edge in his voice, Jubei reached a paw up to grip Linhua's shoulder and settle her nerves. "Now, don't ya worry. Long as yer with me, you ain't gotta worry 'bout nothin'."

Linhua nodded but trembled anyways. "Okay… thanks…"

"Stop right there." A voice cut through the darkness from behind, a familiar sound that paralyzed Linhua with dread. Jubei, on the other hand, sprang to cover her. A figure stepped into view, her crimson eyes showing before anything else. Litchi held Matenbou in a tight grip as she regarded the intruders with a dull stare. "I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"D-doctor!" Linhua wheeled around and forced herself in front of Jubei, all but shoving him out of the way in the process. A torrent of emotion ran through her, threatened to rip her apart with its force. "What… are you…?"

"…Linhua…" In a moment, Litchi's eyes widened, unfocused and went blank again. A shock of dizziness passed through her as her willpower almost shed the mental restraints placed on her. But no, Phantom's fetters were too strong for mere shock to shatter. "It's certainly been a while. How is the clinic doing?"

"I… had to shut it down while you were gone. I-I mean… how could I run it by myself?" Although she forced a wavering smile onto her face, Linhua shivered. No, this definitely was not the Litchi she knew. Too cold, too impersonal, too forced. Body tense, she took a tentative step toward her former teacher. "U-um… Tao's doing well, though…"

"I see. That's good." A robot may as well have replied. "Unfortunately, I must ask you and Jubei to leave this place."

"No can do, ma'am. We've got business here." Jubei's tail rested on the hilt of his sword. "N' since it seems like they've bent yer mind to their whims…"

"I am doing this entirely of my own will. I have seen the truth: that only the Librarium can restore Lotte. Thus, I will do all I can to protect it." The preprogrammed words of the brainwashed. Litchi shifted her stance, ready to strike with her staff on a moment's notice. "Stand down; I do not wish to fight you two."

"Heh. Ain't happenin', sorry. I reckon I'll just have to snap your mind control."

"Master Jubei." Linhua turned back, a fire in her eyes that stalled the beastkin where he stood. "Let me talk to her. I can tell there's enough of her in there that-"

"Yer not thinkin' straight, Linhua." Jubei snarled. "Yeah, she's in there, but ya ain't gonna break her outta this with words."

"…We're here for you to find out what happened to Nine, right?" Linhua did not move. "Let me handle Litchi. Please."

"…I can't rightly do that and you damn well know that. Engineerin' can wait until we've…" Jubei trailed off at the look in Linhua's eyes. "…Heh. Ya ain't gonna back down on this, are ya?"

"Of course not. I… I'll be fine. I know it." Linhua turned back to Litchi, fists balled. "So please, master Jubei. Let me do this."

"…Yer not givin' me a choice, so I might as well. Just… be careful, ya hear?"

A moment later, Jubei was lost to the dark hallways behind her. She nodded and braced herself. "Doctor…"

"I am… quite touched that you hold such hope for me." And for a moment, Litchi meant what she said, words not triggered by the mental shackles. "However, you will not sway me from my path. All I want is to save Lotte, at any cost. Even my own life and those dear to me. Nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>Dead silent, Jubei crept through the chambers of the Engineering department. Leaving Linhua to deal with Litchi did not sit well with him, not at all. However… He sighed and gave a vicious shake of his head. He would trust his pupil in this matter. At long last, he would be able to discover the truth about Konoe.<p>

A wide-open door caught his eye and he slinked through. Half-finished experiments, empty human-sized tubes and whirring machinery, all neatly organized, greeted him. Sniffling at the rank odor that emanated from one corner of the lab—the hell was Relius doing—Jubei headed through another door; no need to tiptoe with his silent, pawed feet. Rows upon rows of drawers waited against the far wall. The amount of searching it would take to find anything relevant froze Jubei in his tracks. Still, he had come this far. No helping it. He picked a drawer and went to open it…

"17 over, 6 down. Congrats, kitty, you're actually tall enough to reach it!" The instant the voice sounded, Jubei whirled around, blades drawn. Up above, Hazama stood upside down on the ceiling by virtue of the twin heads of Ouroboros. As his hat drifted down to the floor below him, he gave the beastkin a wave. "Heya, ol' buddy. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Terumi." Jubei snarled, pointed teeth bared. His knees bent as he prepared to spring. "The hell are ya up to?"

Hazama shrugged. "Oh, not much. Just saw you snooping around and thought I'd tell you where all the shit about your pwecious wittle Nine is kept. I mean, that's what you're here for, right? I mean, I really don't see you giving a damn about all the other wonderful stuff Relius has thought up. Or, I dunno. You might be interested in his-"

"The hell are ya playin' at, Terumi?"

"Hmm?"

"I know ya. Yer not the type to help unless it helps yer agenda. Why would ya bother to tell me anythin'? Unless it's complete hogwash, o' course."

Again, a shrug. "Because I know you won't be able to do a damn thing with whatever you learn. And I'm pretty sure Relius doesn't give a shit either. Although… I probably should've asked him about that first…"

"…Yer a damn fool if ya think I won't get anythin' outta this."

"Ooh, did kitty become a scientist? How much of your litter did you have to dissect before passing anatomy?"

Jubei lowered his blade, a deadpan look in his eye. "Still as obnoxious as ever, eh, Terumi? Yer not getting' to me that easy, ya son of a bitch."

"_Mrawr_! _Hiss_!" Hazama mimed a cat's paw clawing before chuckling. "No, that's right. You're above those kinds of taunts, aren't you? Just like Nine's above getting hurt now."

Anger rippled through Jubei and he raised his blades again. "Ya always know 'xactly how to get under people's skin, Terumi. Mucro Somnio: Musashi, activate."

The air around his twin kodachi shifted and a blue glow swirled around them. Both of Jubei's tails wrapped the hilt of one sword and held it. "And I ain't allowin' ya to screw with me no more! Juga!"

Jubei pointed at Hazama and a thin spire of stone jutted out of the ceiling to unbalance him. Before he could recover, the beastkin transferred the other blade into his mouth and ripped towards him. Hazama allowed himself to fall to the ground to avoid being torn in half. In mid-fall, he launched Ouroboros to a wall and pulled himself away. A moment later, Jubei rebounded off the ceiling and slashed at where Hazama had fallen. Upon landing, he turned glare at Hazama, who clapped from the wall. "Oh, very nice! I mean, hell, you almost got me there! Not bad for a cute little kitty-cat!"

"Ya ain't walkin' away from this, Terumi."

Jubei scurried forward almost too fast for Hazama to follow. The madman launched over his head at the last moment. However, he did not expect Jubei's speed to take him halfway up the wall and allow him to leap from it. Musashi slashed; a knife glinted. Hazama did not even feel it as the luminescent blade passed through his shoulder. He dropped to the floor and watched Jubei come to a rest a good fifteen feet away. Too short of a distance between them for Hazama's liking. His arm hung limp from the blow. _Shit_, that was close. "Geez… forgot how bullshit your damn daggers are. Gotta wonder why you didn't use Musashi like this against Relius..."

"Ain't gonna use it when I don't need to. I reckon I might'a underestimated him a little…" Jubei turned and snarled at Hazama. The knife strike had only grazed his chest, a meager wound compared to nearly removing Hazama's arm. "Can't help but notice ya don't seem to be havin' fun with this no more."

"Heh… well, getting cut in half by Musashi's not exactly my idea of a good time, so… later, kitty! I do hope you'll stick around long enough for the fireworks, though."

A moment later, he disappeared and left Jubei to sheathe Musashi. With a growl, he returned to the drawer his foe had indicated. "Fireworks, eh… Terumi, ya bastard."

Jubei opened the drawer and leafed through the pages contained within. Subject: Konoe A. Mercury. Date of birth, age, blood type, cause of death, experiment notes… Jubei nodded even as his heart twisted at the picture emblazoned against the paper. For now, he did not even read another word on any of the pages; now that he had this, there was no rush to peruse its contents. He could not put swallowing the Librarium headquarters in an explosion past Hazama.

* * *

><p>"Damage negligible. Resuming termination." Unfazed, v-13 turned and launched a series of thin blades in succession at Ragna; they ricocheted off of Blood-Scythe. Taokaka came down from above, claws extended as she gave what was probably a mirthful laugh. After taking the whole of a half-second to analyze the inbound threat, v-13 delivered a high spinning kick. Her foot collided with Tao's jaw and launched her. "Arc of target determined."<p>

Before she could follow up by impaling Taokaka with more blades, a lunging punch from Ragna crashed into her. Rather than follow up with the usual shadowy maw, he pressed her with a swift kick to the gut and wide hack of his sword, a dark aura around it. Overhead, Taokaka recovered and shot forward over to a wall, which she bounded off of towards v-13. "Gotcha, flappy!"

She crashed into her prey and momentum drove both into Ragna. The rolling ball of not-quite-humanity sorted itself out in short order with v-13 pulling away first. A massive sword, over ten feet long, appeared behind her and hovered forward at her beck. "Extinction."

"Shit!" Ragna grabbed Taokaka and rolled to the side as Murakumo swung in a wide arc and smashed the ground where they had just been. Snarling, he lifted the Kaka to her feet. "How about you _don't_ do shit that will get us killed?"

"Mew?"

A sigh. "Never mind, just _move_!"

Too late; v-13 launched forward and delivered a spinning strike to both with her hovering blades. More swords shot from gaps in space at Ragna before she sent Murakumo itself to plaster him against the wall. He slid down the wall and murmured a thanks for not slicing him in half. As her first target dropped to his knees, v-13 sent her colossal sword to crash down at Taokaka from above. The cat creature laughed and raced forward to dodge, a burst of speed that took v-13's very sensors by surprise.

Claws raked v-13's arm as she tried to block, but Taokaka's assault was relentless. With no rhyme or reason, Taokaka slashed, pounced, kneed, did whatever came to mind in too fluid a manner for v-13 to cease blocking and escape. The attacks came ever faster until there may as well have been two Kakas slashing away at her defenses. A small pause gave v-13 enough time to sweep back; a moment later, Taokaka lunged forward with both claws and struck. The unexpected blow lifted the Murakumo Unit off her feet and Taokaka swept through the air after her. Claws raked her defenseless form several times before Taokaka grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Blades swept out at the creature and unbalanced her enough for v-13 to dash in for low kick and propel her away. "Assessing damage… negligible."

"Negligetables? You have decent taste, flappy-flap. Here, come and have lunch with Tao! You'll have to pay, though."

"…Status: confused. Requesting explanation."

"Mew? You don't know what lunch is, flappy-flap? You confuse Tao." Taokaka cocked her head, eternal smile faded into a concerned grimace. "Why, you're so thin, meow. And your boobies are so small, almost like lacking lady's… you don't eat much do you? Mew, don't worry, Tao will help you-"

"Intelligence: nonexistent. Threat level reduced to C."

"Ooh, Tao likes treats, too!"

"…Reinitializing termination protocol." v-13 extended a hand and a pair of swords jutted out from behind Taokaka to pierce her. The Kaka cried out in agony but managed to keep her eyes on her 'playmate'. Fortunate, as a moment later a line of astral swords extended from the ground toward her. She jumped over the attack, but gravity increased around her and pulled her down to the ground. A moment later, a circle saw sliced through the floor at her. The gravity well kept her from rolling out of its way, so she extended her claws to protect herself. With her target locked down, v-13 shot forward and delivered a spinning blow from above with a sword. Caught off guard, Taokaka found herself bounced into the air just as a mammoth sword crashed down from above. With a frantic screech, she tried to catch the blade against her claws. Her defense spared her impalement, but the force crushed her against the ground. v-13 aimed readied her wing-like set of blades. "Terminating."

"Like hell you are! Remember me, bitch?" Blood-Scythe crashed against v-13 and a plume of shadow followed. Vitality restored by the attack, Ragna raced after her as she bounced along the ground. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Bring it; your life-link bullshit ain't stopping me this time!"

v-13's leg lashed out and tripped him. As he crashed headlong into the wall, she rose and created a storm of knives. Snarling, Ragna rose to his knees and blocked them the best he could. The dirks pierced his shoulders, but other than that, he came out unscathed and charged ahead. A moment later, he skidded to a halt before the rolling saw blade could grind him down. Wide swords thrust at him from front and behind; he sidestepped and continued his charge with a smirk. "This all you got? I've faced Kusanagi, the god damn _godslayer_. And kicked her ass. You? You're _nothing_. Gauntlet Hades!"

Perhaps it had not been the best idea to hurl himself through the air, he thought a moment later when sword wounds dug deep into his gut. Still, he stayed on his feet, the fire in his eyes steady. He kicked off the ground and dodged to the side as more swords came his way. A gravity well sprouted before him, a moment too soon to catch him. A series of swords from the ground and another circular blade from behind failed to slow him down as well. To his surprise, she dashed at him, blades ready to fly and take him out at point-blank range. On instinct, he clasped a hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground. "Like I said. _Nothing_."

He tossed her as though she weighed nothing and followed with another savage spinning blow in the air. A spin kick covered in shadows launched her skyward. A tan blur intercepted her descent and delivered a rapid series of kicks to launch her against the wall. Taokaka landed and giggled. "Yay! Good guy's back! Nothing can stand in our way neow!"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Delayed reaction much?"

"…Mew?"

A sigh as he started toward v-13. "Never mind."

The red light of v-13's visor strobed as she rose. "Analyzing battle data. Determining most effective stratagem."

"Yeah, not happening." Ragna led with his shoulder and followed with a kick. With his target doubled over, he cut with Blood-Scythe before grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her against the wall. She struggled in his grip to no avail, utterly unable to summon swords. Her kicks did nothing as well. Her eyes closed, and her blades fused together to form the original Murakumo once more. "Can't do shit, can you? It's over!"

"Good guy!" Taokaka pointed up at Murakumo, hovering towards Ragna. "I think it wants to play, too!"

"Awesome. Let's do it, then." Ragna smirked and waited a moment. The sword came down at him and he responded by tossing its owner straight at it. v-13 tried to stop the blade's descent but only half succeeded. She crashed face-first into it and the sword's momentum knocked her out. As she fell to the ground motionless, Taokaka darted over to her and prodded her form. Ragna heaved a sigh and approached her. "Alright, time to end this. Restriction 666 released…"

A finger tapped his shoulder. "Yeah, what do you-"

"_Jayoku Houtenjin_." A moment later, Ragna crashed into the ceiling. As he hit the ground, Hazama gave him a jovial wave. "Hey there, Rags. Long time, no stabby."

"You _fucker_…" Ragna coughed and spat blood. Still, he grinned. "Good. Been hoping to beat the shit outta you."

"Huh?" Taokaka cocked her head and drifted closer to Ragna. "Good guy, I don't like this guy. He's… really creepy."

"Oh? Well, that's not very nice." Hazama pouted. "Gotta say, though Rags, you gotta be really desperate if _that's_ what you're going out with now that Miss Garbage is out of the picture. You sure got with her quickly, too."

"Keep talking while you can, 'cause your tongue is gonna be a necktie in a minute." Ragna raised his right fist and took a step forward. "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed! Now engaging… what the…?"

He collapsed to his knees, clutching his head. "God… dammit… of all the goddamn times, Nu…"

He collapsed entirely and Hazama raised an eyebrow. "…Uh?"

"Hey, good guy! This isn't the time for a nap, meow!" Taokaka poked at him. "Good guy? …Good guy? …Rawrgna?"

At the sound of chuckling, she looked up. Hazama drew his knives and smirked. "Oh _man_, this is too perfect! I don't gotta work to kill good ol' Raggy, and as for you… well, you're shit out of luck."

Yellow eyes glinted. "I really _hate_ cats, you see."

* * *

><p>Ragna snarled as he looked around. The church was gone, no signs of it left. The moon was a mere crescent of blood. Even the grass dissolved under his feet, crumbling like ash. He could not give any less of a shit about any of it right now, however. "Nu, get your ass out here right now! What the hell do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Ragna... Ragna's destroying Nu..." Her voice came back, soft and edged. The silhouette he had always seen approached him until he could make out her figure. Nu stood before him, naked and emaciated, little more than a skeleton with skin. Her arms ended in stumps at the wrist and actively dissolved into dust. And the look in her eye froze Ragna; absolute fear. "So Nu is not going to set Ragna free this time."


	20. A Blaze in the Northern Sky, Part 2

Ragna stared at the phantasm before him. "…What the hell are you playing at, Nu? Let me the hell out right now."

Nu shook her head; the ends of the long ponytail that flopped around dissolved just like her hands. "No! You'll… you're trying to destroy Nu! You… used your grimoire and…"

"Uh. That's kinda because god damn _Terumi_ showed up." For all his ire, Ragna could not move. The very sight of Nu numbed his entire body. A ghost. He was speaking to a ghost. One who had the power to trap him in this mental world within in his own arm on a whim. If it had been anyone else, he would have run off screaming by now. Before Nu, however, fear brought paralysis. "Now let me out, goddamn it!"

"No. Nu isn't letting Ragna go." The disintegration of her limbs—and, as Ragna now saw, her hair—ceased as she sat down and hugged her knees. "Nu won't let Ragna destroy her."

Ragna snarled. Goddammit, he was going to have to talk his way out of this. A damn near impossibility for him.

* * *

><p>"That's... that's not true." Linhua tensed herself, knees bent to spring at a moment's notice, just as Jubei had trained her. "How can you say that, doctor?"<p>

"It's the truth. Simple as that." Pointing her staff at her former apprentice, Litchi's eyes hardened. "This is your last warning. Leave now, Linhua."

"Not until you're you again!" Foot sliding out a little further, Linhua fought against the torrent of fear churning within her. There would be no avoiding it. "So… I'm really sorry about this, doctor…"

She sprang forward for a flying kick and bounced off of the segmented staff as it revolved around Litchi. A section of the rod launched out and spun to catch Linhua in midair and drag her closer. The entire staff fired upwards and caught the girl on the chin before slamming her to the ground. Litchi stood over her apprentice, eyes dull. "Very well. You leave me no choice."

With a grunt, Linhua rolled away before charging forward for a punch. It buried into Litchi's gut and drove her back an inch at most. Blow delivered, Linhua froze and the realization that she had just struck her mentor, a woman who damn near passed for a mother at this point, nettled her. That was all the time Litchi needed to retaliate, a low sweep of her leg that tripped the girl. The surge of pain sparked Linhua back into action and she rolled away, only for the staff to strike her from behind and return to Litchi. Wincing, she rose. Litchi regarded her former apprentice. Something in her faltered and allowed mercy to shine through as her stance relaxed. "…Linhua. Please leave. I don't want to do this."

"Then… fight whatever's making you do this!" Linhua's eyes snapped up. "There has to be another way to save him, and you know that!"

"There is none." Voice mechanical once more, Litchi straightened once more. "…I'm sorry, Linhua. Great Wheel!"

Matenbou rocketed out of her hands to lunge at Linhua, its width tripled. The girl yelped and jumped back, only for another thrust to catch her in the chest. Winded, she dropped to her knees; a moment later, Matenbou dropped from the air to pin her down. She struggled a moment, but gave up in short order. "…Litchi. Please. Listen to me. This isn't _you_. You would never do anything like this, not even for… for Lotte…"

"It seems you don't know me as well as you think you do. Lotte and the Librarium are everything to me. I will do all I can for them. Thirteen…"

"No, that's not true. What about the Kaka clan? What about Bang? The people of Kagutsuchi? You mean to say none of them mean anything to you?"

"Of course they meant something to me. But… Lotte is…" With a small groan, Litchi pitched forward and clasped her forehead. Something deep within her stirred, a raging emotion that demanded she listen to Linhua. The shackles placed upon her by Phantom bent, cracked, but did not break. After a few moments, she straightened back up. "…You will not deceive me that easily. Thirteen Orphans!"

Linhua shrieked as the staff came alive, a flurry of limbs that beat down at her. She rolled off to the side to escape its pummeling and shot forward with a sliding kick at Litchi. As though she had known what Linhua had in mind, Litchi jumped forward for an overhead kick that bounced her pupil up into the air. A heavy punch to the gut followed and sent Linhua against the wall, crumpled in a heap. Tears dotted her eyes as she uncurled and stared up at the doctor. "…I know this isn't you. That none of what you say is the truth. You wouldn't simply abandon Kagutsuchi like that."

"I chose this, Linhua. Hazama can cure Lotte, and Relius is working to better the world. They need my help. I promise that once I'm finished here, I will return to Kagutsuchi…"

"To do what? Destroy it on Relius's orders?" Linhua forced herself back to her feet, wobbly. "You were captured by Relius; I saw it! You didn't choose this!"

"He showed me the truth. Four Winds." Litchi slammed Matenbou against the hard ground and sent it to rush at Linhua in a cyclonic spin. Linhua leapt to the side to dodge but collapsed to her knees a moment later. It was apparent she could not take any more. Litchi advanced on her. "It's over, Linhua…"

She stalled with a grunt and clasped her head before dropping to her knees. Something inside her screamed to leave the girl alone. Memories, repressed by a spell, shattered their floodgate and spilled out to overpower her brainwashing, if only for a moment. Her eyes, lavender rather than red, snapped up to meet Linhua's. "Linhua… please leave now…"

"…Doctor? You're… you?"

"…For the moment, yes." Heaving breaths, Litchi looked down. "I'm… so sorry… for everything. I don't know how long I can stay like this, but…you need to leave. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please…find Jubei and…"

Linhua stared at her teacher, tears welling up even more. "There's… nothing I can do?"

"I… don't think so… this is out of your league, I'm afraid." With a whimper, Litchi shook her head. "…Thank you for everything, Linhua…"

"Please… don't say it like that, doctor. It makes it sound like…" With a shiver, Linhua rose. "I'm going to find Master Jubei, and then we're going to get you, okay? Please, doctor. Just stay here. I know you can fight it off."

With that, she hobbled off. Despite the splitting headache from trying to fight off the mind control, Litchi smiled. "Yes… please, Linhua…"

A minute later, fiery crimson ignited her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Ragna growled. "I ain't gonna 'destroy' you, goddammit. Hell, I'm trying to get you back in your damn body so this shit will stop happening. So, if you don't mind, let me out before Terumi kills me, okay?"<p>

Nu just shook her head. With a growl, Ragna tried to force himself to grab her by the shoulders, but his body refused to move. "Okay, look. Why the hell would I destroy you? I owe you for saving my ass at the branch, dammit."

"Ragna hates Nu."

"And where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Because Ragna's a meanie."

"…Brilliant goddamn logic there. I was pissed at you once, therefore I hate you. Got it." Ragna snarled and managed to twitch his arm. Whatever force paralyzed him—whether it was fear or something Nu did—was not as ironclad as it first seemed. "Look, shit happened and I was in a bad mood. I was lashing out at _everyone _there, okay? You just happened to be there at the time."

"Ragna's still mean." Nu's eye quivered with fear. "And you kept destroying Nu after that."

"…Why not tell me how the hell I'm doing that? I haven't been trying to do a damn thing to you."

"…Does Ragna know where we are?"

"Yeah. Some messed up version of where I grew up, although… kinda destroyed. Why?"

"…No, that's not it." Nu turned and walked away; against his will and to his horror, Ragna marched along with her. "Nu's going to keep Ragna here forever."

"Brilliant idea. I think you can guess what will happen when goddamn Terumi kills me."

"Nu's gonna die either way." She paused and turned a tearful eye on him. "She… I just don't want to be killed by someone I love…"

If he had been in control of his own body, that statement would have frozen Ragna in place. "…What?"

"Nu… has always loved Ragna, even before she knew him. Nu doesn't know why, but…"

"Sure got a funny way of… never mind." Ragna growled at himself for the tactless barb. This chick had given her life to save him from Terumi; that alone overrode pretty much everything else she had done. He stared into her face and paled on realization. That face. Despite the impossibility of it, it was exactly like… "…Saya…"

"Huh?" Nu's lone eye blinked. "Who's Saya?"

"…My sister. You look a damn lot like her. But…" Ragna sighed and managed to look away. "…So if you 'love' me, why keep me here to be killed?"

"I…"

"And how the hell am I 'destroying' you, anyways? You still haven't told me that. Kinda important."

"…Ragna knows we're in his arm. His Azure Grimoire." Nu turned around fully. "Ragna, I'm just a soul trapped in here. Nu only exists because of the Idea Engine. Every time you use your Grimoire, it dissolves part of me. It's… Nu doesn't have much life left…"

* * *

><p>"Clover." Valkenhayn snarled at the newcomer. "You seem to be in poor condition."<p>

"An encounter with one of your former colleagues. I am still more than capable of combat." With a smirk, Relius turned to Rachel. "It would seem you underestimated the Imperator Librarius's skill with Ars Magus. How arrogant of you."

Rachel sniffed, grateful for the respite, brief though she knew it would prove. "It is an impossibility for Ars Magus to be so potent."

"The proof has been demonstrated to you, and yet you deny it?"

"I merely mean to say there must be more to what your Imperator does beyond Ars Magus. Pure magic, perhaps?"

"My power is naught but Ars Magus, that I assure you." Saya extricated herself from the wall and floated higher. "To claim otherwise… you are fearful that your source of magic has been surpassed. You fear your death is upon you by my hand. Am I correct, Alucard?"

"Hardly. A puppet is nothing to be feared." Rachel's gaze jumped to Relius. "Remove the puppet master, and the marionette shall be rendered useless. Although one must wonder… what exactly have you done to bring her to this state without the aid of magic?"

Relius chuckled and summoned Ignis to his side. "Oh my. If you believe I will answer such a question, you are less intelligent than I believed. Now, enough with idle banter. Have at you, Hellsing."

Ignis launched forward, a circular saw meant to cleave Valkenhayn in a single blow. The werewolf snarled and sidestepped it, his features shifting. "Madam Rachel, allow me to subdue this miscreant cur."

Before Rachel could respond, he entered canine form and lunged ahead. Claws bit into Relius's arm, but attempting to snap at the puppeteer's throat earned him a backhand. Rachel frowned. At once, the odds of the battle were skewed against her. "Very well, Valkenhayn. Hold out until Master Jubei arrives. Impish Gypsophila."

With a wave of her hand, a flying pumpkin appeared and floated toward Saya. The Imperator responded by another chain of explosions. The blasts swallowed Rachel's summon and scorched the vampire. Before Rachel could recover, Saya summoned up swirling winds to encase and slam her to the ground. Another chain of explosions ground her against the floor. Upon seeing his mistress in peril, Valkenhayn growled and leapt after the Imperator. A red drill pinned him against the ground and Relius chuckled during his approach. "Foolish and futile. Allow the main stage its proper space; we are mere support in this scene. Your opponent is me."

"Grr..." Valkenhayn launched through the air and delivered a slash with his hind claws before landing to follow with two spin kicks. Relius's metal limbs caught all attacks, and a colossal green fist struck Valkenhayn on the chin in retaliation. Following a gesture from him, Ignis spun at the falling werewolf, scythe blade ready. With a howl, Valkenhayn shifted into a wolf and tore over the marionette at Relius. As expected, the puppeteer tried to intercept with a punch from a robotic fist. Valkenhayn hit the ground just in front of the uppercut, transformed back to grab Relius, and hurled him against the wall.

"Unh…" Rachel winced as a brilliant fireball flew down at her. Mercifully, Gii flew up to take the blow and spare her. The bat dropped to the ground, heaving. With a shake of her head, Rachel rose to her knees. "You have my thanks, Gii. I shall return you to the mansion to recuperate."

"But…" Gii's eyes widened. "Princess… what about you…?"

"I shall remain here. We must contain the Imperator. Your part is done." A moment later, Gii vanished into darkness and Rachel glared up at Saya. Perhaps she truly was out of Rachel's league… no, that was preposterous. She summoned a blast of wind to propel herself straight at the Imperator and hurled a trio of orbs at her, one of which intercepted yet another fireball and snuffed it out. Before Saya could react, Rachel spun and slashed into her opponent with her dress. A thunderbolt crashed down around them and plastered Saya on the floor. Rachel descended a moment later, the bottom of her dress a heavy spike. Saya glared up and, at the last moment, vanished. A celestial sword that dwarfed even Murakumo stabbed at Rachel a moment later. Not even Nago's protective cloaking could spare her a deep gash on the side.

Relius rose and blocked a heavy aerial kick from Valkenhayn before summoning Ignis back to his side. With a smirk, he twirled in place and dodged another attack. "You are quite barbarian. No less than one would expect from such a beast, I suppose. Dance, Ignis."

The puppet strode forth, swinging her limbs at the aged man. Snarling, Valkenhayn blocked each one as they came, hoping to find some way past the assault. However, he did not expect Relius to dash to his side and hold him in place for a spinning swing of Ignis's arms to strike him the gut. He landed on his back a good twenty feet away, body stiffened by agony. He fought to rise to his feet, but only noticed Ignis behind him a moment before she sliced with scissor-like blades. Valkenhayn threw himself forward and the blades raked his back. Panting, he could only watch Relius approach, hobbling. The race to grab Valkenhayn clearly had aggravated his wounds. "And thus your role at long last comes to an end, as was demanded ages ago. I told you in Yabiko, you are but a relic of the past clinging to some false hope you maintain relevance. Allow me to convince you otherwise."

Rachel squeaked as she hit the wall and tossed a blind set of orbs to dissuade further attack. Once she got a good look at the weapon that hovered behind Saya, she scowled. "…The original Murakumo? Why does that not surprise me? Perhaps that explains your Ars mastery?"

Hunched over, Saya paid the inquiries no mind. "Aegis Divinitas."

Sheets of light surrounded her, banding together to form another barrier around her. Once complete, she hovered back into the air and cast a lightning bolt down at Rachel. The vampire winced but tossed even more orbs in response. She glanced around; six rods set. Almost enough for… Her eyes widened as a fireball introduced itself to her face. Ashen, she rose and called forth lightning, a stream of bolts moving in a line at Saya. The Imperator hovered off to the side to dodge, but Rachel smirked. "Tell me, o Imperator. How frail are you without your barrier? Why, I doubt you could take another blow."

Saya's only response was to fly forward and slash with her monster of a sword.

Valkenhayn spat blood, but the defiant blaze in his eyes remained. "I think not. My 'role' will not end as long as Madam Rachel lives."

"And it is for that reason you throw your life away? For another person's benefit? Such a pity." Relius smirked down at him, Ignis ready with a reaper's scythe. "You could vanish into thin air on a whim; you do not do so for that reason?"

"I am but a servant to Madam Rachel; I will give my life to see her to safety." Valkenhayn gave his tormentor a feral smirk, blighted by the blood seeping from his mouth. "But I suppose I cannot fault your lack of understanding on the matter. The concept of loyalty seems to elude you."

"On the contrary. I merely see such loyalty as a shackle. You are a perfect specimen in that regard." Relius turned and strode away. "I have no more use for you. Ignis, finish him."

"I think not!" Valkenhayn's muscles bulged, his claws extended, fur sprouted, but he remained on his feet, a true wolfman. He blasted ahead over the tiled floor, swept under Ignis's swipe and kicked her straight to the ceiling. His follow-up pounce caught her halfway there and piledrived her into the stylized surface. Valkenhayn speared the puppet with his hindclaws to pin her in place and savaged her with a trio of tremendous slashes.

As Relius turned, Valkenhayn rebounded off the ceiling, the puppet still caught on his claws. He kicked Ignis off at her master's face, slamming him to the floor. A moment later, the wolfman's axe kick nearly split Ignis in two, and only Relius's awkward roll to safety spared him. Instead, it crushed his leg at the knee. Valkenhayn reversed the axe kick and booted both across the room into the wall.

Valkenhayn stalked towards them, panting with each step; even in this form, he could not ignore his wounds. Relius fought to rise, but his wounds rendered it impossible. All he could do was watch as his end approached. Without warning, the air around him swirled and darkened before sucking him into a wormhole to safety. Snarling at his rival's escape, Valkenhayn reverted to normal to cast off the drain of such a form.

Rachel sidestepped the overhead slash and continued with her taunts. "And having another to aid you has limited your abilities, has it not? A sea of ice may envelope Relius, after all."

She giggled and hurled another set of orbs. Nine rods. Perfect. "Allow me to end this."

A blast of lightning crashed down around her, as well as one for each rod. However, rather than dissipate as usual, the electricity bristled around each pole, waiting for Rachel's command. Another fireball tracked her and she jumped, winds propelling her to the ceiling. And then the electricity sparked. Lightning surged from each pole to her and filled the space in between with enough power to fry anything living to cinders. The fireball struck a moment later, but Rachel allowed herself a smile as she touched down. Even with the barrier, there was no way Saya could have…

"Infernum Principatus." Scorched, bereft of her barrier, half-conscious, Saya still proved able to summon up one final spell. Flames licked along the ground, a sea of fire that scorched the entire chamber. When they died, Rachel and Valkenhayn both lay motionless, defeated. Saya dropped to the ground. "And thus, I end the greatest threat to my power. I promised a world of death to you, Alucard. Allow me to show you now. Aegis Divinitas."

Barrier set again, Saya hovered forward, sword ready to behead the unconscious girl. A yellow blur in the corner of her eye alerted her to the danger a moment before the blue blade of Musashi struck her shield and passed straight through it. Purple hair tinged with blood drifted down as she dabbed at her slashed cheek and turned to her assailant just in time to take a hilt to the gut. A following kick launched her back. Jubei snarled at her, blades at the ready. "Yer not killin' nobody long as I'm around."

In no condition for another fight, Saya vanished. With a frustrated sigh, Jubei lowered as blades and glanced at his fallen comrades. Right then. First, get them to safety. Then, he had to find Linhua. He couldn't leave her on her own; not with Terumi around.

Not with whatever was about to happen.

* * *

><p>With a catlike smile befitting of her, Taokaka stretched out, preparing to play with this man. "Aww, why don't you like cats, green guy? We're so cute…"<p>

"…Don't call me that again, okay? And honestly, you things are really annoying." Hazama's eyes glinted with sadistic glee. This… was going to be fun. "So how's this. Just come over here and let me take care of everything. Trust me. It'll be fun."

"Nyeh… sounds boring. Let's play tag instead!" Taokaka sprang into the air before defying physics and launching in a straight line at the wall. Her nails dug into her new perch and she stuck her tongue out at Hazama. "Catch me if you can, green guy!"

Hazama stared dumbstruck at the catgirl for a moment before smirking. "Oh, don't worry, I will. Ouroboros!"

A chain shot out at Taokaka, snake-like maw open to snap at her. With a giggle, she bounded away to another point on the wall. "Haha! Too slow to catch Tao, meow!"

After a few moments of watching her bound along the wall without ever touching ground, Hazama rolled his eyes. "Newton would hate you for raping gravity, you know that? Well, go ahead and keep being a spaz. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Humming to himself, he turned and sauntered over to Ragna's prone body, knife glinting as he drew it. He knelt down and reached for his prey's throat. A moment later, he found himself thrown against the wall. Taokaka crouched in front of Ragna, ready to pounce. "Hey, don't touch good guy! It's not fair if he can't run, meow!"

"…Question."

"Mew?"

"Do you have a brain in that cavernous skull of yours?"

"Nope. Tao doesn't like bran very much."

"…That's not even remotely what I asked, you dumbass cat."

"…Tao's confused, meow."

All words left Hazama. How. How could something so utterly stupid exist, that he couldn't even piss her off properly? He knew the creature to be less than intelligent, a fact proven time and again during the continuum shift. But this? "How do you even _function_?"

Taokaka shrugged. "Tao doesn't know. She's never tried that before."

"Well, obviously!" Hazama launched another chain at her, a zip line to drag him close and slash with a knife. "Why don't you try it sometime, hm?"

"Mrawr!" Taokaka hissed and leapt back, slashing at him as she did so. "No fair, green guy! We were on timeout!"

"You never called time, therefore what I did was perfectly fair. Now…" Hazama dashed forward and slashed low. "Why don't I call permanent timeout for you?"

After dodging the swipe with a jump, Taokaka dove upon him. "That doesn't sound very fun, meow."

"Of course it doesn't." Hazama dealt a flipping kick that launched her into the air. "It's not supposed to." A chain clamped around Taokaka's ankle and he pulled to slam her against the floor. "Well, I dunno. It would be fun as hell for me."

"Meowww…" Taokaka shook her head as she rose. "That hurt… back to tag, meow!"

And with that, she started her manic dance along the wall again. Hazama cackled and sent Ouroboros into the ground. "Well, okay then! Let's see you dodge this!"

A moment later, the head burst from the wall. With a shrill cry, Taokaka bounced away from the wall before Ouroboros could snap at her. As she landed, an overhead blow from Hazama greeted her. With a mad grin, he swung at her, black and green seithr forming a sword. As she bounced away, a chain flew over her head. Hazama dealt a bicycle kick from above, but the cat slipped away and bounded back to the wall for another dizzying series of bounds. Hazama's eye twitched. If this was anyone else, he would assume she was trying to buy time for Ragna to recover. But with a creature this stupid? Not likely. "Okay, seriously. Are you gonna fight me, or just screw around?"

"Heads up!" A bowling ball rolled Hazama's way. Rolling his eyes, he kicked it away and flung another chain at the annoyance. With a cackle, she dodged and dropped to the floor. "Mew... Tao's hungry. Got anything to eat, green guy?"

"What? Why would I…?" Hazama shook his head and used another chain to approach the cat. He arced through the air this time rather than zipping in a straight line. Another overhead kick only struck tiled floor and a moment later, Taokaka pounced at him. He snarled and spun around for a kick bent on cracking the sky. The swift Kaka shot off to the side to dodge and brought her paw down from above to down him. A second swipe lifted him into the air. Snarling, Hazama slashed at her as she raced through the air at him. The knife nicked her face, and she fell back with a cry. Ouroboros lanced out and latched to the wall; Hazama followed and glared down from his perch. Why the hell was this creature pissing him off so badly? "Nice try, kitty. But really. Someone as stupid as you…"

"What's stupid mean?"

"…Okay, now you're trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Maybe… think fast!"

Hazama just blinked as the pillow she tossed at him slid harmlessly down his face. Where did that even come from? With a smile, he sent his second chain into the wall while the first dug deeper. A moment later, they burst from the ground at Taokaka's feet and caught her by the arms. As she struggled to free herself to no avail, Hazama dropped to the floor and strolled up to her, hands in his pocket. "Tag. You're dead."

This time, there was no way for her to dodge the skyward kick. Her coat ripped out of Ouroboros's maw and she collided with the ceiling. After she plummeted back to earth, Hazama chuckled as he knelt in front of her, knife in hand. "Aww, what's the matter? Can't play anymore? Well, I think your head would make a _lovely_-"

"Tagback!" Taokaka all but swam along the tiles with a series of red-tinged slashes, the last of which sent Hazama against the wall beside his weapons with a reverberating thud. Peals of laughter followed as she bounded back to the wall. "Meowhaha! Try and catch me, green guy! You'll never be as good as good guy!"

As he took Ouroboros back, Hazama shook with rage. This… stupid… _thing_ was making an idiot out of him. Unacceptable. "Hold still and let me kill you!"

Twin serpentine lances lunged out repeatedly, boring holes into the walls but never touching Taokaka. She dropped to the ground and stuck out her tongue. "Nyaha! Can't catch me!"

"…Restriction 666 released." Hazama didn't care how unnecessary releasing his grimoire was for this battle; all he wanted was to smear this dumbass's blood on the walls for this. And maybe let Ragna wake up and see it before killing him. Yes, that would be fun. "Dimensional interference field deployed. Code S.O.L. BlazBlue, activate!"

A circle of runes bloomed around him and he smiled, yellow eyes wide. "_Die_."

Taokaka paused her circling of the chamber to stare down at Hazama in horror. "…Tao doesn't like this very much, meow…"

"Oh, then you're gonna_ love_ what I'm about to do here!" Madness dominated his voice while he approached, spinning knives. "Let's redecorate this place!"

"…This isn't very fun anymore." Taokaka's fur stood on end as she dropped to the ground, ready to fight off this monster. "If you didn't like what we were playing…"

"Shut. _Up_. Do you have any idea how much just hearing your voice makes me want to strangle you with your own tail?" In a flash, a spearhead impaled the wall beside her head. "But now, that just wouldn't be very fun, now would it? So how about…"

He pulled himself over to her and dealt a kick at her face; she dodged, but the second half of Ouroboros tacked her arm to the wall. "I pin you against the wall here with my knives and just leave you to die slowly? Going utterly insane from pain should be a fun little game."

Taokaka hissed and slashed with her free paw, but took a kick to the face in response. Hazama cackled as he pinned her paw with an Ouroboros spear right through it. "What now, you stupid cat?"

* * *

><p>"…That's…" Ragna's face had to be pure white at this point. Every time he had used his grimoire since her sacrifice had dissolved her soul more? Then… "Shit… sorry, Nu. I didn't know."<p>

Nu shook her head. "Nu told Ragna not to use it last time."

"Yeah, but you didn't say why," Ragna snapped back, as though that made all the difference. "And hell, not like I had much of a choice, what with all the shit that got thrown at me…"

Falling silent, Nu looked away. After a few moments, she said, "Nu's still not letting Ragna go."

"And why the hell not? We're gonna _die_ if you don't!"

"Then Nu wants to spend her last moments with Ragna." She sniffled and looked him in the eye. "Nu's sorry, but…"

"Listen, Nu." Ragna reached out a hand, the paralyzing spell finally broken, and laid it on her shoulder. "You're body's right next to mine. Let me out and I'll put you back in it, alright?"

"…You're going to destroy me. You were about to use-"

"Yeah, I know, I was gonna activate my grimoire. Because I need to access the Idea Engine—I think—and that's only active when my grimoire is. That's what I was doing." Ragna paused a moment before reaching out to draw Nu into a soft embrace. "Please. I promise I'm gonna save you here."

After a moment of stunned silence, Nu rested her chin on his shoulder. "If you're lying, I will never forgive you."

Everything went white.

* * *

><p>Ragna groaned as he awakened on the hard ground. He shook off his headache and rose to his knees. Nu. He had to find her now. He looked around the room… <em>Tao<em>. He shuddered when he saw her position, pinned to a wall while Hazama tormented her. He took a half second to figure out what took priority and raced toward his enemy. As he approached, he raised his sword. "Heads up, asshat!"

With that, he tossed Blood-Scythe. Hazama had enough time to turn around before the blade crashed into him and crushed him against the wall. A moment later, Ragna grabbed him by the throat and lifted him even as the Azure ate away at him. His boot came down on both taut chains of Ouroboros to free Taokaka. "Tao. Get the hell out of here. Now!"

"Meow… okay, good guy!"

As Taokaka scampered away, Ragna hurled Hazama as far as he could. He quickly scanned the room and spotted v-13 lying prone, untouched from when he last saw her. As he darted at her, his grimoire shed its restraints. "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed…"

He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Now engaging the Idea Engine… um… reverse current. BlazBlue, activate!"

At the last command, darkness blossomed from his arm and flowed into v-13. Ragna snarled; the drain this placed on him was beyond all compare. After about three seconds, he shut off the Azure's flow, unable to take anymore. "There… hope that worked, Nu…"

Blades bit into his shoulders and clamped. With a cry, he was lifted into the air and slammed up against the ceiling, only to drop sixty feet to the ground. World swimming around him, he looked up to see a man in black approaching. Hazama chuckled. "Hi, Rags? Remember me? I hope so; you just ruined what was gonna be a _beautiful_ redecoration of this room! Guess I'll just have to use you instead."

He gave Ragna a kick and smiled at his helplessness. "Aww, what's the matter? No snappy comeback? No promises to kick my ass? Looks like this is the end for you, Ragna. Well, at least you'll get to see your precious little girlfriend again pretty soon, right? Oh wait."

The grin that Hazama put on sent a wave of nauseating fear through Ragna. "Kinda impossible if I suck up your soul with my grimoire, right? How sad. Maybe you _should_ have gone for that stupid Murakumo after all. At least you might've gotten a fuck out of it."

Another kick. "Aww… I really wanted to have fun with torturing you—I mean, in all my fantasies about how I would kill you, there was always a shitton of torture—but it looks you're too hurt for that. Just another kick and you'll be out, right? What a bummer."

No, dammit. It couldn't end like this. Not before he saw Tsubaki again. Ragna tried to rise, blood dribbling from his lips. No matter what, he would win this. He could not die here.

A kick to the chin ended his attempt to rise. "Ha! So you _can_ resist! Awesome! Tell me… does this hurt?"

Something cut into his gut and pulled to his right. Ragna screamed as his world faded around him. Hazama cackled. "Oh, right. That's where I got you last time, isn't it? Gotta wonder how much more your liver can take. Ooh, idea!"

Hazama grasped Ragna around the throat and tossed him straight up into the air. A moment later, Ouroboros lanced through his gut and pierced the ceiling, leaving him hung halfway up. Blood splattered from his mouth and he wheezed for air as he slid down the chain, certain the unholy pain of his innards being raked would kill him before he reached the ground. Hazama threw his head back and cackled. "Oh, very nice! I wonder if I can-"

Hazama gasped as a sword passed through him and disappeared. After retracting his chain and just letting Ragna fall to the ground, he turned to Nu, newly awakened and handed extended at him. "Hey, what the hell gives, doll?"

"Nu won't let you hurt Ragna."

At her command, a wormhole opened and a thousand knives hurtled at Hazama. In his surprise, he failed to react in time and quickly found himself a pincushion tacked to the wall. Once the barrage ended and the blades vanished, he dropped to his knees but chuckled. "Oh, so you wanna play, too? Awesome! I'm gonna enjoy-"

"No. Nu wants you to die." Another barrage followed, catching Hazama offguard again. This time, he couldn't even get back to his knees. Nu hovered to him. "You… Nu's going to destroy you, you bastard!"

A circular blade rose up from the ground to cut into Hazama as swords rained down from above. As he gurgled up blood, Hazama stared up at her while an alien emotion welled up within him. Fear constricted his breaths more than his wounds could have. One choice left; get the hell out of there. And just as the next wave of attacks bore down him, he did so, vanishing into darkness.

Nu stood still for a moment, rage bubbling within her. With a deep breath, she disengaged her armor and walked over to Ragna, unconscious at last. As she lifted him, she forced a smile. "Thank you… Ragna…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Nu emerged from the branch, Ragna in her arms. She glanced around the group that greeted her. Rachel knelt beside Valkenhayn's unconscious body, eyes distant. Taokaka and Linhua sat together, both resting from their battles. Only Jubei looked unharmed. As Nu arrived, he smirked. "Heh. Ragna succeeded, I reckon?"<p>

"Huh?" Nu laid Ragna down and regarded Jubei. "Requesting explanation."

Rachel glanced at her. "This operation was primarily to recover you, Nu. Judging by your current demeanor and the fact you have abstained from killing Ragna, it would seem this mission was a success. Somehow, when one considers how outmatched we were."

"Oh, I see. Affirmative. Ragna's, like, really badly hurt. Requesting he receive medical attention."

"Once we leave, certainly..."

The horizon split and a white finger stretched into the sky, too bright and beautiful to look at straight on. The light washed the landscape all around it, and the very tip of the finger spread and flattened. As it inflated into a mushroom head, a pressure wave rolled over Ookoto, rattling foundations to a roaring sound like a waterfall rushing by.

Rachel lifted a hand to her mouth as prickling heat, the distant touch of an angry god, washed over them. Beside her, Linhua, pale with clenched fists, asked, "Miss Rachel? What was that?"

* * *

><p>Noel blushed as she passed through the gate leading back to her home, eying the side of Jin's eternally impassive face. Despite her best attempts to quell it, the memory of their conversation about his brother refused to go away. "U-um…thanks for dinner, Jin."<p>

"It was no trouble. Thank you for accompanying me." Jin turned to her, the ice of his eyes gone for the moment. "We can do this again next week, if you'd like."

"O-of course." With a giggle, Noel smiled up at him. "I'd love to. Maybe next time I can-"

"Noel! Jin! Come here!" Before either could react to the shout, Makoto barreled toward them and grabbed them by the wrists. "Oh my god, you're not gonna believe this…"

"Wh-what's wrong, Makoto?" Noel did not resist as her friend dragged them inside. For her to be this terrified… "What happened?"

After dragging them into the living room where Noel's parents sat in pale shock, Makoto jabbed a finger at the television. A news program was on. "…the initial reports. The 8th Hierarchical City Wadatsumi and the 15th Hierarchical City Torifune have been decimated by what is believed to have been nuclear weaponry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With apologies for the repeated cliffhangers. And the delay.**


	21. 2 Minutes To Midnight

_Hours prior_

Heavy footfalls shook the narrow corridors beneath Kokonoe's lab, as they had for the past hour. As he came to a halt, Tager sighed. All this time searching, and no sign of Voivod. He had searched almost every inch of the lab. Every inch except... Hoping that his hunch was incorrect, Tager thundered down toward the very lowest levels, eyes peeled for any trace of the former Air Corps officer. As he stepped foot inside an elevator, a tingle tickled his neck like wind ghosting over it. He paid it no mind as the lift descended.

The ride took only seconds. As Tager stepped back out, the tingling sensation returned. He grimaced; was it even natural for one like him to experience such sensations? He doubted it. Magnetic energy crackled through his gauntlets as he marched, the fact that he could squeeze through the halls a minor miracle. He stepped around another corner; a gale blew, freezing him in his tracks. After a moment of deliberation, Tager drew out a radio and dialed in. "Kokonoe, this is Tager. Do you copy?"

Silence, save for the buzz of static. With an unnerved sigh, Tager continued further into the lab. At this point, however, where he was could hardly be considered a laboratory, but more of a weapons storage. After one more turn leading to a catwalk suspended near a plethora of warheads, Tager came to a dead stop. A dark figure leveled its absence of a face at him for a moment before vanishing into thin air. He only had a moment to take the specter in, but it was all he needed. The Librarium had found the nuclear stockpile. He had to...

The door to the control room was open. The door to the control room should _not_ be open. He lumbered inside, bending the door frame with his girth as he did so. Green and red lights blinked at him as he approached a control panel and eyed it. Had he still been human, he would have gone snow white at what he saw. _Time to launch: one hour. _He growled; what was the meaning of this? Had that figure done this? Kokonoe? Either way, he had to shut it down. As clumsy fingers stretched for the keypad, footsteps sounded behind him and he swiveled around. "Voivod. Kokonoe's looking for you."

"Figured as much. Nice to know, though."

It took a moment for it to register in Tager's mind that those words had come from Voivod. "What the...?"

"Yes, I can talk. Could since we left for Naobi, actually, thanks to a certain ghost. You can stop gaping now." Gray eyes replete of their usual madness and thus a world away from what Tager had grown to know, although the rest of him appeared no different than usual, Voivod stepped toward Tager, crackles of green energy sparking along his hands. "Oh, and step away from the console, please."

Tager growled, building up more magnetic energy. "What is the meaning of this? You're with the Library?"

"Yeah. And really, you might want to step away from the console. Before your magnetic stuff fries it. I mean, yeah, it might shut down the launch sequence. Or it might lock it in. Or it might just detonate the nukes right now. Wouldn't that be fun?"

With a curse under his breath, Tager shut down his electromagnets. Cornered and unable to fight at full strength; he had to commend Voivod for the setup. "Very well. But I'm still shutting the launch down, even if it means fighting you. Or was this just a trap for me?"

Voivod snorted and leaned against a wall. "Sorry, but picking a fight against the Red Devil isn't quite the pinnacle of intelligence. Look, I have nothing against you. At all. Even got an escape vessel a bit away if you wanna use it, even if you're not going to join the NOL. So what do you say?"

"I will not allow you annihilate entire cities! And why would you give me a chance to escape, but not Kokonoe?"

"Because _fuck her_, that's why." Voivod snarled at the name, grotesque scars twisting into a nightmarish visage. "There's a debt I need to settle with Koko."

"...So it's about revenge and not the Librarium. Is that it?" Tager braced himself; the look on Voivod's face told him that a battle could start at any moment. "Why? She gave you new life."

"Hmm... no. She sure asked nicely, though." Voivod crossed his arms, the pale fire in his eyes simmering. "And what about you? You know what she's done; better than anyone, I'd imagine. And hey, we're in about the same boat, right? People who should be very dead right now, but were turned into cyborgs instead? Against our will?"

After Tager said nothing, Voivod's lip curled into a grin. "Let's just look at the two of us for a moment... what she did to us, I mean. I tear my skin whenever my claws come out, my plasma scorches my flesh and.. .well, you saw what happened with the railgun. It's a hell of a painful gift... so I figure use the gift, kill the one who inflicted it on me. Win-win, right? And what about you, hm? That shell is such a wonderful existence, right?"

"I have no issues with what I am. You won't sway me like that. If you think I'm about to allow you to kill so many people for revenge, you're mad."

"Right, right, nuking bad, got it. Not like that's what Kokonoe had in mind for these things or anything. Not to mention that she's a Sin Architect. Or that she saw fit to use a half-dead body as a sandbox for her experiments. At least I'm making use of these things."

".What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Wadatsumi and Akitsu are going to be blown off the map, and Sector Seven's going to take the fall. For this and, with luck, for Yabiko's destruction as well. After all, wasn't 'secret agent stripper squirrel' a Sector Seven agent, hm? And hey, if you'll get out of my way, I'll see if I can't get you pardoned for being with them."

"I fail to see how this benefits anyone."

With a huff, Voivod shook his head. "Of course you don't; it's your organization that's about to dissolve, after all. Consider this, though; the Yabiko incident has severely weakened the power the Librarium holds. As in, riots across all the cities and that kind of thing. Rebellions are building up, with the intent to dethrone the NOL entirely. And at this rate, there'll be another blasted war, just like the Ikaruga war. Fun little period of history, am I right?" His eyes flashed. "Tell me. What happens if society is left to rot in the power vacuum that would ensue, knowing what the hell lies just beyond the safety of the Hierarchical Cities? Yes, people will die. Yes, science will vanish. But if it means keeping humanity-"

"No. You're wrong about that." Tager stood straight, his head nearly scraping the ceiling. "I will not allow this."

A disappointed groan escaped Voivod and he shook his head. "You think you can win without your magnets?"

"We're in tight quarters and the ceiling's too low for your flight. I think that offsets any disadvantage I may have."

"...Ha. Maybe, maybe..." Half-foot blades extended from between Voivod's knuckles as he winced. "This is your choice, then? So be it."

He lunged forward as the skin around his shoulder peeled away and loosed a ball of brilliant green energy. While Tager took the shot on the forearm, Voivod launched into the air and hacked at his face. He tried to step back to brace himself, but his leg met the control panel instead. Tager lunged with a mitt to catch Voivod, but the former Air Corps officer shot to the side and dove down at him. His hands spun at the wrists and his blades acted as drills as he pierced Tager's defenses. Green lightning coursed through Voivod and exploded out from his shoulder cannon. Tager grunted, but this time anticipated Voivod's following dash and snatched him before iridescent blades could cut. He slammed the smaller man against the ceiling and hurled him back out of the chamber, bouncing along the catwalk. Spitting blood, Voivod clambered back to his feet with a snarl. "Gah..."

Tager trudged forward at full speed, desperate to get out of the control room so he could safely use his magnetism. However, Voivod's eternal mobility perplexed him. "How is it that your knee isn't hindering you?"

"Magic." Voivod shrugged. "Literally. A gift repair job from the great magistrate Nine, or her phantom at least. Along with the coordinates for blasting Wadatsumi and Akitsu. Much better present than anything Koko's ever given me."

Well, good to have confirmation on what that figure was. "I see. Spark Bolt!"

Certain that he was far enough away from the console for it to be safe, Tager launched a burst of magnetic energy forward. It came fast enough to catch Voivod off guard and tag him with the magnetic trace. Energy sparked in his gauntlets again and dragged the Air Corps officer towards them, an attempt at a finishing blow. With a snarl, Voivod opened up both indentations in his shoulders and opened fire, a minigun's salvo of yellow shots. They pressed Tager back, erasing much of his progress even if they did minimal damage. "Yeah, no, not happening, you lug."

He rocketed through the air, arms pressed together before him and hands pointed skyward. A series of blades extended from his forearms into a point as he crashed into Tager and drove him even further back. Before Tager could retaliate, Voivod jetted away and then hovered next to his head, slashing with the arm blades. Tager launched a fist up at where he anticipated Voivod would head next; instead, Voivod dropped to the ground and raked him with blades sprouting from between his fingers while green energy pulsed through him. "Geez, you're easy to dodge, you know that?"

Voivod rolled between his legs as Tager slashed with a fist; electric blades raked the Red Devil's back. A spinning blow from the giant caught the side of Voivod's head and sent him rolling away. Clutching his deepest wounds, Tager stalked forward and pointed down at Voivod. "Gadget Finger!"

The magnetic surge lifted Voivod to his feet, but he snarled and tried to roll under Tager's massive frame again. Just as anticipated; the goliath raised a foot and brought it down on Voivod with enough force to bend his metal spine. A shriek of agony echoed in the tiny room. As it died down, Tager reached down and lifted him. "It's over. You're coming with me."

"Nah, I'll pass." Underneath the tattered rags of Voivod's uniform, skin shifted. A moment later, a thick beam surged out, burning Tager's chest and propelling Voivod out of his grip. Although his attempts to rise to his feet failed miserably, Voivod cast himself up to hover, sight blurred with pain. "Try a diet, will ya?"

A laser fired from his shoulder and he launched forward. A slashing motion of Tager's hands ended the attack and bounced him off the ground. Before he could recover, Tager snatched him out of the air and swiveled around to crush him to the floor. And yet, Voivod smirked, his legs coming together. "Nice try."

"What... sh-!" Tager raised both arms before him, knowing what was coming but lacking the mobility to dodge it, even if it took a couple seconds to fire. As the brute shifted around to better protect himself, the railgun sang once, a keen roar that left Tager plastered against the wall. A moment later, his left forearm dropped to the ground, severed by the shot.

As his foe collapsed, Voivod struggled to remain conscious himself. Although his entire left leg was slag and his body was bent, he hovered over to Tager and landed beside him. Short blades extended from his fingertips and he minced one of Tager's gauntlets open. After a couple of minutes, he found what he was looking for, a cylinder that acted as an individual power source for that gauntlet. After pocketing it, Voivod smirked. "Well, I'll just take this. Got a couple ideas for it, should be fine. And..."

He paused. He had no idea whether or not Tager was still alive. And with the timer ticking down to nuclear launch and detonation... He turned and hovered back out, hoping to not encounter a certain scientist.

* * *

><p>"...ger? Tager? Wake the hell up, dammit..." A familiar voice greeted Tager is he reawakened, its eternal acid replaced with concern for the moment. A soft grunt escaped his lips to indicate yes, he was coming to, and Kokonoe backed away from him. "The hell happened to you? Where's Voivod? Don't tell me he pulled this shit..."<p>

"He's a mole, Kokonoe." His eyesight returned to him, Tager tried to sit up. "Don't worry about me; your nuclear cache is set to launch at any minute here."

"...What."

"Wadatsumi and Akitsu will be destroyed. I'm sorry; I couldn't stop it."

"...Tager, that was the worst attempt at a first joke ever." Still, Kokonoe scurried over to the control panel. After a few moments of frantic button pressing, she growled her rage and kicked the bottom of the console. "Dammit, it's damaged! Shit..."

She paused as the screech of metal sounded from high above. Any minute now, the launch would begin. Snarling, she turned and raced back to Tager. "Can you move? Dammit, of course you can, we gotta do something!"

In her panic, Kokonoe grabbed Tager's hand, the forearm apparently reattached while he was out, and yanked as hard as she could. An unnecessary move as Tager hefted himself off the ground; however long he'd been out had been adequate for repairs, although he doubted he'd be fighting fit any time soon. Although his first step brought pain, he shrugged it off and followed Kokonoe. "There's no good to be done here. Let's move on"

"God dammit... stop talking like that, you hunk of scrap metal! There's gotta be something we can do here..."

A large hand rested on her shoulder and stalled her. "We need to leave _now_, Kokonoe. There's nothing we can do. We can't have more than a few minutes before they launch. Let's go."

"But... this is..." Kokonoe's head whipped back and forth between the control room and the hallway leading to her small cluster of airships. She visibly shook where she stood. "If we don't do something..."

"I'm sorry, Kokonoe. There's nothing to accomplish staying here. We can't shut down the launch, and it won't do for us to die trying."

"...Goddammit..." With a defeated sigh, Kokonoe marched onward toward the nearest hangar. "You're right... let's get out of here..."

* * *

><p>As apocalyptic fire consumed Wadatsumi, a two-man vessel streaked away from the blast, unscathed. Tager sat at the controls, face as neutral as always, and dead silent. Behind him, Kokonoe sat pitched forward, clasping her forehead as she tried to come to terms with the atrocity. Fingernails dug into her skin as anger surged through her, overwhelming the helplessness that had left her mute until that point. "...That son of a bitch... why the hell did he do <em>this<em>?"

"As I said, Voivod was a Library mole. He wanted to dissolve Sector Seven by pinning this attack on us." As much as he wanted to calm the scientist down, Tager refused to look anywhere but his flight path. "He also bears a grudge against you for what you turned him into."

"The hell?" Kokonoe's head shot up. "I _saved_ his goddamn life!"

"Not in his eyes. According to him, all you did was place him in an agonizing hell." Tager paused a moment. "Also... the phantom was there."

"The..." Kokonoe's eyes wavered at the words. "...Right. Did she...?"

"As far as I know, all she did was repair Voivod and give him the coordinates for the cities."

"Understood. Still, if mo... Nine's phantom was involved, Terumi..." Kokonoe trailed off. Terumi. The bastard those nukes were meant for had exploited them for his own gain...and in doing so had damned her, should word get out that she had prepared them. With a sigh, she leaned over again, both hands over her face. When she spoke, her words shook with emotion. "...Goddammit... everything I did just screwed shit up..."

"Autopilot engage."

A moment later, Tager rose and went to kneel beside Kokonoe, a gentle hand on her shoulder. His mitt clenched the slightest bit to quell her shaking and comfort her. After a minute, Kokonoe looked up, sparks in her eyes. "That bastard is gonna pay for this. Both of them, in fact. Terumi and Voivod. If they think they're gonna pin this shit on us, they got another thing coming."

With a nod, Tager rose and started to turn. "Agreed..."

He trailed off as a blaze ignited in the distance, a mushroom cloud rising over a mountain. The blinding flash left both him and Kokonoe stunned for a moment. Finally, Tager spoke. "...That was not Akitsu."

"...That goddamn _psycho_!" Kokonoe jumped to her feet, misery erased in an instant. "And no shit that wasn't Akitsu. Coming from that direction, that had to have been either Ookoto or Torifune!"

"Torifune." Or at least, so Tager's internal sensors told him. "The academy. What better way to turn the public against us than by framing us for annihilating their children?"

Kokonoe said nothing, pale faced and heavy of breath. After realizing she was not about to speak, Tager returned to the controls. "Where should we land?"

"...Take us to Kagutsuchi." Kokonoe sighed and took a seat again. "Might as well meet with Hakumen."

"...If he knows that those missiles were yours..."

"Oh, he's gonna want to kill me here; he's already made it god damn clear that he hates nukes. But we ain't got a choice; just gotta follow what we had planned. And if he tries to kill me, you'll be there to kick his ass again."

"...Very well then." With a sigh, Tager pressed several keys. "Course set for Kagutsuchi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with this, At Fate's Hands is halfway done. There will probably be a bit of a gap between this chapter for two reasons. One, I'd like to take some time and replan a few things a bit later in this fic for better flow and a bit more focus on certain characters. Two, Confinement and Cloudburst are in desperate need of updates, so my focus will shift to them, along with A Pleasant Shade Of Gray.**

**Also, since I've been asked whether or not Chrono Phantasma's newcomers will appear: Azrael's pretty much a lock, Amane is fairly likely, haven't thought up anything for Bullet.**

**Finally, new poll, although it's nothing major.**


	22. The Evil That Men Do

**A/N: And hiatus over. Taking a bit of a gamble with introducing a certain character here, but...**

* * *

><p>Jin stared down at the paper in his hands, a message burned into it by an Ars not twenty minutes ago. It was something he knew was coming eventually, something he would not be able to escape as long as the Library held him in their clutches. A recall order, demanding he take the first airship to Kagutsuchi, where Hazama would no doubt meet him. Or, if he was lucky, his brother would be there. Either way, once he arrived, he would have a target to hunt down. But…<p>

He turned to where Noel lay on a couch, asleep. He didn't want to abandon her and Makoto. Not now, so soon after the nuclear attacks had left Noel shell-shocked. After all she had done for him, all the pieces of his former life she attempted to restore, how could he just leave her? The next airship departed in half an hour, just as the sun broke its first light over the horizon. He couldn't leave without saying something to her. But at the same time, she needed her rest; she had not slept after the news of Torifune's destruction until about two hours ago. He could leave the recall order here and take off; she would understand.

…No, that would be cowardly. Jin owed her too much to just leave without a proper farewell. Mind set, he tiptoed over to her aside and looked down at her. He smirked a little; she had gone to sleep in that new skirt Makoto had bought to cheer her up. It had certainly bayed her horror for a bit, so he supposed it was no surprise. "Noel."

"Hrn…?" Noel stirred, but a moment later was fully asleep again.

This time, Jin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Noel, wake up."

"...Huh...?" With a yawn, Noel blinked bleary eyes up at him. "...Jin? What's going on...?"

"I need to leave."

Noel blinked at the paper that found its way into her hand. After rubbing her eyes, she read it. The news shattered her sleepiness in an instant and she gasped. "Wh-what? But... Jin, I thought you were against the Library!"

"Don't get me wrong, of course I am." Jin leveled her with an icy glare before chuckling, the same laugh that heralded his threats toward Ragna. "I am going to destroy Hazama for what he did to me. That's my only goal here. Kill the bastard that destroyed my life to turn me against my friends."

"But..." Noel stood up. In an instant, Bolverk was in her hands. "I-I'll go with you! You and me and Makoto..."

"No." With a shake of his head, Jin stepped away from her. "You two are wanted by the Library; you'll compromise everything. Stay here and keep searching."

Determination set itself as stone in Noel's face. "...I want to fight, Jin. After... after what happened to the Academy... I can't just stay here anymore. Please, Jin. Take us with you."

"...I'm sorry, Noel. I cannot do that, no matter what you've done for me." With a sigh, Jin paused on his way to the door and returned to her. He couldn't just leave like that. His hand came to a rest on her cheek. "I'm very grateful for everything you've done, Noel, and I wish you could come with me. But your presence would jeopardize everything. You say you want to fight the Library? Then take matters into your hands. Infiltrate the Library branch here and find out what they're up to."

"...I understand." Noel nodded, but the blaze in her eyes remained strong. Strong enough to startle Jin, in fact; he had never seen her that determined. "Me and Makoto will...we'll find out what the Library's up to. And then... and then we'll help you fight Hazama!"

"Very good. I look forward to it." Jin gave her a pat on the head and turned to leave again. "Take care, Noel."

* * *

><p>Laying back on her bed, Tsubaki closed her eyes in determination. Five days had passed since nuclear fire swallowed two Hierarchical Cities... and here she was, unable to do a damn thing to help. The knowledge that she was, for the moment, entirely useless in her prison burned like an ember in her gut. So, she would change it. She had no hope of fighting her way out of the Yayoi manor, not without Izayoi. And it was far too great a risk to try and obtain it. Therefore, her only option...<p>

With a deep breath, Tsubaki rose and tiptoed over to the door to knock on it. "Um, excuse me, private. I... need to go to the restroom."

"Very well." An audible sigh preceded the door's opening and a tall, fair-haired man scowled down at her. "Make it quick."

"Of course." Tsubaki strode ahead of the soldier and led the way to the bathroom, eyes searching for any means of escape. Worst came to worst, she could attempt to bolt and hope no other soldiers, standing by for their turn to guard her, lurked nearby. However, there was no doubt that her current escort would set off an alarm if she did. Or, of course, she could take after Ragna and simply dispatch this man. Preferable to simply running, but nigh impossible unarmed. If she could just find a way to take him out…

With an abrupt turn, Tsubaki started down a flight of stairs just before she would have reached the bathroom. As expected, the officer stopped her a moment later with a firm grasp of her upper arm. "Where are you going?"

"Oh… sorry, I wasn't paying attention… apologies." After wrenching herself out of his grip, Tsubaki turned and headed back up. Upon reaching the top step, she spun and booted the man straight in the head. She winced as he bounced down the rest of the flight and rolled to a stop, unmoving. After a moment of contemplation—and a curse aimed at Ragna for his influence—she bolted down the stairs, calculating. Within five minutes, the unconscious—or worse—soldier would be discovered. After that, she estimated one more minute, if that, before her escape was discovered and the alarm sounded. As she took the officer's sword from its sheath, she snarled. The trip to the basement to retrieve Izayoi would be too time-consuming, and that was assuming her father even stored it there. She needed to make a beeline for the manor's entrance, and do so quietly. She doubted she could defeat an entire cadre of NOL soldiers with such a weak weapon. Mental map of an escape route formed, she continued on her way.

She burst through a door and froze. At the end of the bust-lined hall, two soldiers leaned against the wall, caught in deep conversation. After a moment of panic with the assurance she had been caught, she found her wits; neither of the soldiers had looked her way yet. She crept behind the pedestal of the nearest bust—a quick glance told her it was of her grandfather—and she peered around it. After a few moments, both soldiers started her way, still yammering. Pale, she pulled back from looking around the corner and dared not breathe, hand on the hilt of her weapon. She waited, listening to their footsteps until the right moment to strike... no. The sound of a door opening made her peek out again just in time to see them leave the hall through a side door. With a sigh of relief, Tsubaki took the door opposite the one they went through.

And immediately paused as a pair of blue eyes stared back at her. A girl of about five giggled and waved to her. "Hi, Tsubaki! Wanna play?"

Tsubaki released a breath she did not realize she had been holding and returned the smile. After crouching down, she patted her younger cousin on the head. "Oh, hello. I'm... sorry, but I can't right now."

"Huh? Why...?"

A shrill wail pierced the air and Tsubaki paled. Her time was up, and she needed to get moving. No sooner did she start down that particular hallway, a confused girl left in her wake, then a pair of soldiers poked their heads in from the door she was headed for. Snarling, she skidded to a halt and bolted the other way, officers in hot pursuit a moment later. One of them shouted at her to halt as she reentered the bust-lined room and headed through a different door than she'd watched the chatting soldiers leave through. It proved a fortunate decision as that door flew open and two more officers joined the chase.

After passing through the door, Tsubaki swung to the right, around an ornate table and to the nearest door; she was out fast enough that the open door was the only clue to where she went. As she sprinted down another hall, she heard chatter behind her. She didn't need to look back to figure that they were alerting the other half-dozen soldiers to her whereabouts via radio. As she approached the door, she concentrated and gathered seithr in an invisible plume around her hand. Upon grabbing the doorknob, she loosed the lock Ars on it and slammed the door behind her. Confident that her pursuers would be delayed long enough, Tsubaki scurried across the red carpet of the grandiose living room. As she reached out to open the nearest door, she froze. Voices sounded from behind it, growing nearer.

Behind Tsubaki, the locked door shook as a bang sounded. She paled; the door would not last long with four soldiers ramming it. She had to find a place to hide for the time being. In desperation, she glanced around the room. In the corner rested a large cardboard box, spacious enough for a full-grown man. Without a second thought, she raced over to it and crawled into its cavernous underside. A resounding boom signaled the door's fall a moment later.

Cold sweat dripping down her forehead, Tsubaki listened to chatter as the soldiers tried to determine where she had gone. Every time a word sounded louder, closer, a chill ran down her spine. Doors opened, but Tsubaki had no way to tell if soldiers left or if more arrived to search. Something thumped against the wall beside her and her heart stopped. If whoever was beside her leaned on this box… wait, could he hear her breathing? Despite the panic racing through her, Tsubaki ceased her panting and instead took in long, shallow breaths. Her heart hammered harder than ever; she wouldn't be surprised if _that_ gave her away. Her hand gripped the hilt of her stolen weapon and she prepared for discovery. However, the box never lifted and after a minute, the closing of doors swallowed all chatter. Even still, Tsubaki crouched below her shelter for several more minutes. Finally, she sprang out from beneath it and brandished her sword for anyone in the room to see. Which turned out to be absolutely nobody; the hounds had lost their quarry entirely. After a taking a few moments to calm herself, she turned and crept through the nearest door.

After one last short hall, Tsubaki arrived in the entry room, looking down upon it from a second-floor balcony. After closing the door behind her as soft as she could, she ducked down to creep to the balcony's rail and look down. Two soldiers patrolled just below her. Just as she thought, they had decided it best to defend the entrance. She observed her surroundings, hoping to come up with an escape route not involving a fight. To either side of and below her were two short halls, with another one leading to a door opposite of the entrance… With a nod to herself signaling the formation of a plan, Tsubaki whispered a concealment Ars. The sound of her hitting ground would no doubt alert them to her presence in spite of her cloaking, so she needed a distraction. She leaned over the balcony as they both turned their back to her position and pulled one of the metal beads from her hair.

After taking aim, Tsubaki hurled the object at the hallway below her, only just able to get a good enough angle to do so. As it clattered around, she bolted ahead and vaulted the rail. She landed and sprinted for the great doors before her, bracing for discovery. Behind her, the soldiers raced over to discover her bead lying on the floor, oblivious to her race for freedom. That is, until she threw the doors opened. She smirked to herself for the briefest of moments until she realized that someone waited right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she snarled, bringing her sword forward to impale this man through the chest. "You!"

"Whoa there!" Hazama sidestepped the thrust and smirked as she stumbled to her knees. "Now, now, Miss Garbage. Is that any way to say hello to an old friend? Here, why don't we head back to your room? We have a _lot_ to talk about."

* * *

><p>Belioz sighed as he lifted a glass of wine to his lips. These meetings with Tenshin… how tiresome it was to continue this little game. The little brat needed to be shown that he was not his father, to realize to expect to be treated as royalty was a dream born of arrogance. His upbringing had left him naïve, believing that divine right dictated all treat him with the respect Tenjou had garnered for no reason aside from being his son. In fact, as far as Belioz was concerned, Tenshin warranted no respect; had he not gone into hiding after Ikaruga's fall three years ago? Belioz would fix this; what use was such a foolish ally?<p>

As he took a long drought of the wine, a servant entered his chamber and stooped low in a bow. "Milord, I bring news."

After drawing a napkin over his lips to cleanse the deep red stain, Belioz nodded. A small group of men in the ninja robes of Ikaruga had been reported within Iwatsuchi earlier that day. "Ah, concerning the former Ikarugans, I assume. What is it?"

"I have confirmed their purpose, milord. They are seeking their…'boss'."

"Ah, servants of Lord Tenshin, I presume?"

"No, milord. They seek Bang Shishigami."

Belioz paused in the midst of another sip, the glass concealing his smirk. It seemed a perfect opportunity had just fallen into his lap. After finishing up his wine, he set the glass down and nodded. "I see. Well then, I have an assignment for you."

"Milord."

"Hmm… you will present yourself as a mole, a man seeking my usurpation. Inform them that I will pass through the center of Iwatsuchi at midday tomorrow, passing before the statue of the first Imperator. And… some may well be from Wadatsumi, correct?"

Belioz's smirk widened; a demon's glee lit up in his eyes. "You will tell them that I had a hand in the destruction of Wadatsumi."

* * *

><p>"Noel, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Makoto stared up at the monolithic building before them. The Oogetsu Librarium Branch, small by normal branch standards but still a formidable stronghold. How she and Noel were supposed to tackle this thing, Makoto had no idea. "I mean, yeah, I wanna kick whoever's ass that nuked the academy, but… uh, this is suicide."<p>

"But… oh, we'll be fine." Noel approached the front entrance, Bolverk at the ready… and raised a fist to knock. No response came. "Um, excuse me, is there anyone here?" Of course there was, it was already ten…

Behind her, Makoto facepalmed. Regardless of the change in attitude, it seemed Noel was still Noel. "Move aside, please."

"Huh?" Noel did as bade. "Um… what are you…?"

"Big Bang Smash!" Makoto lashed out with a punch, a spectral fist the size of a truck coming with it to blow the front door apart. "Come on, Noel. If we're gonna do this, you gotta stop playing nice."

"R… right." Shuddering at Makoto's manner of entry, Noel peeked around the broken entrance to observe the damage done. She paled at the sight that greeted her. All through the lobby, bodies of NOL officers lay strewn about, with one embedded into a wall. "Makoto! Look at… no, wait, you couldn't have done this…"

"Done what?" Makoto scurried ahead and glanced around. "…Wow. What the hell happened here?"

"Looks like someone already attacked this branch…" With a shiver, Noel stepped inside. The walls were cracked by some sheer force. The sight reminded her of Ragna's rampages; whoever had done this must be just as strong as the Grim Reaper. Even with her newfound conviction, she hoped they wouldn't encounter him. "Ohh… why did Jin have to leave so soon?"

"Because Hazama's an ass, and because you'd be too busy locking lips otherwise. Come on, let's move! We gotta get to Intelligence!" Makoto grasped Noel's wrist and darted off, ignoring her friend's blush and sputtering. They headed down hallway after hallway, all in varying states of disrepair and containing lifeless bodies of men unfortunate enough to have gotten in their assailant's way. As they passed a smashed statue next to a damaged wall, apparently thrown from its pedestal thirty feet away, Makoto slowed down. "Um… Noel? Are you sure we should do this? I mean… look at what this guy did! Or these people. Whatever. He has to be, like, as strong as Tager!"

"We're going on." Although her face was bleached of color, the resolution in Noel's voice dissuaded any argument. "We _need_ to find out what the Library's planning, no matter who's here. Whatever they're up to… it has to be nearly ready for them to destroy the academy…"

"Uh… Noel? Sector Seven destroyed the academy, not the NOL…"

"I refuse to believe that." Now her turn to grab her friend by the wrist, Noel strode onward. "I know Hazama's behind this; this is just the kind of thing he'd do."

"…Okay, now you're starting to sound like Ragna."

"Yes, I am. Because Ragna's right about him." Noel turned around to look Makoto in the eyes, a burning glare the beastkin had never seen in her friend before. "People are dying, and we've gotten nothing done. I'm changing that."

"…Alrighty. Lead on, then." Makoto smirked at her. "And it's nice to see such spirit from you."

With no acknowledgment other than a nod, Noel continued on, although she released Makoto's wrist. They passed through more hallways, all containing bodies. Noel did not falter in their wake. After all, this was nothing compared to the grisly massacre of Yabiko. Finally, they reached the Intelligence office. Upon entering, they were greeted by the first conscious man of the branch. The behemoth glanced up from a set of papers, long blue hair falling over his face. A moment later, he rose. Noel squeaked in fear; judging by his muscles, there was no doubt in her mind that this man had caused all the damage they'd seen before.

Behind her, Makoto stiffened as she recognized the face of the man. Tales of this monster, this angel of death, had been recounted to her by Kokonoe. And for all the world, she wished she hadn't gone along with Noel's newfound bravery. "You… you're Azrael..."

* * *

><p>Kokonoe scowled. It had been nearly a week since she had ordered Hakumen to meet her in Kagutsuchi, and the dolt still wasn't here. "Hey, Tager. Go take a look around, will ya? Getting tired of this shit."<p>

"Roger that." Tager rose to full height and started for an alley. "I'll check back in half an hour. Stay here."

"Of course. Now get on it, you-"

"That will not be necessary." The mechanical voice silenced Kokonoe. Hakumen stood framed between two rundown buildings, hand on Ookami's hilt. "I have arrived."

"Tch. About time." With a shake of her head, Kokonoe glanced away. "Well, anyways. We gotta get to Orient Town; Litchi's clinic's there. With her research…"

Metal sliding against metal sounded, cutting her off. "I will do no such thing."

"Huh?" Kokonoe blinked and turned to him. "…The hell do you think you're doing?"

Upon turning, Kokonoe found a seven-foot blade inches from her face. Hakumen growled, most of his focus on Tager, whose gauntlets crackled with electricity. The Red Devil stepped forward and placed a hand on the sword. "Stand down, Hakumen. I don't know what your quarrel with Kokonoe is, but…"

"Hmph. Stop feigning ignorance, Red Devil. You should know why I have come here." Hakumen pulled his sword back in preparation for a slash. "To avenge the destruction of Wadatsumi and Torifune."

"…What." Kokonoe snorted but didn't dare look away from the former hero. "I didn't do shit. Turns out my little pet project was a goddamn Library mole. You wanna deliver justice or whatever, go after that little scumbag."

"Regardless of who launched the weapons, the blood of millions rests on your hands, grimalkin. I warned you of the dangers of such weapons, and you failed to heed my words." Hakumen raised his sword, energy pulsing through its blade. "Prepare for your judgment!"

* * *

><p>Tsubaki grunted as a hand shoved her onto her bed. Rather than jump to her feet and attack Hazama where he stood, she just snarled at him. "You bastard…"<p>

"Geez, you're pissy today. What's wrong? Miss your boytoy?" Hazama snickered as he pulled up a chair across from her. This was going to be entertaining. "But then, now's not really the time to be discussing Raggy. We've got much more important stuff to talk about."

As her eyes darted about to search for anything she could use to defend herself, Tsubaki snarled. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You know, like in Yabiko. So let's keep it _civil _this time, kay?"

"Do you believe me to be foolish enough to allow someone like you to speak? _Leave_ _me alone_."

"Aww… that hurts, you know. Kinda like this." In a sudden motion, Hazama grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the back wall. A knife appeared in his free hand and he smirked. "Now. Let's try this again, shall we? I want to talk to you. You're going to listen to me. Are my terms acceptable?"

Tsubaki choked, tears burning in her closed eyes as she clasped both hands around his wrist to wrench herself free. His grip didn't waver. "Let… me go…"

"Not until you learn to behave." Hazama brought himself nose to nose with her and ran his blade along her cheek. "You do want to see Ragna again, right?"

"Grk…" As the edge grazed her cheek, Tsubaki stopped struggling. With a deep, albeit strangled, breath, she relaxed… before lashing out with a hook to the side of Hazama's face. Taking advantage of his broken grip, she raced to the door. She didn't even get her hand on the knob before Ouroboros pinned her shoulder to the wall. A moment later Hazama crashed into her from behind and pinned her up against the door. With smirk, he spun her around to face him. Her knee jerked up, but only met his leg. His serpentine smile widened. "Really? A groin shot? Never thought you'd stoop so low, Miss Garbage! Man, Raggy must be _really_ rubbing off on you. Or rubbing you off. Probably both."

"Go to hell!" Tsubaki drew her fist back for another strike. Before her punch could even start, a knife slipped into her gut and she gasped in pain. "Y-you…"

"Bastard, yes, I know. You're getting awfully repetitive." Hazama cocked his head, a facsimile of concern. "Oh, but don't worry. I didn't stab anything too important. You probably won't even bleed out without medical attention! Now, will you stop being an annoying, self-righteous bitch and let me talk? Because I have some really bad news about your boyfriend."

Tsubaki froze up. Even the pain dulled. Her fingers hooked as she glared into those horrendous yellow eyes. "What have you done to Ragna?"

"Whoa, now. Where did I say anything has happened to him?"

"It was implied. Tell me!"

"…Okay, so I kinda might have tortured the shit out of him. And then gutted him on Ouroboros." He paused long enough to catch Tsubaki's vicious punch, give her wrist a sharp twist and release it. "But he lived! That's good, right? Although…"

"Although _what_?" Tsubaki drew her head back, but the knife rested against her cheek again to prevent her from delivering a headbutt. "I'm going to-"

"Kill me, yes, I know. You're so predictable you didn't even need to talk. So keep it up and I'll cut off your tongue, okay? Good luck Frenching Ragna like that." After making sure he had succeeded in silencing her, Hazama went on. "Anyways… I absolutely _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news—hilarious though everyone's reactions always are—but it seems Ragna has already moved on from you."

At once, shock overwhelmed Tsubaki's rage. It came back in full force a moment later; Hazama would not get his intended reaction out of her. "I refuse to believe that."

"Well, of course you do. News flash, girlie; love isn't _quite_ as eternal as you like to believe." Hazama cleared his throat and gently clasped her wrist. "Here, why don't you go back to the bed? You might want to take a seat for this…"

"…As long as you leave as soon as you're finished." Clasping her wound, Tsubaki returned to the bed and glared at him. "I won't buy anything you tell me, however, so I advise you to leave now and not waste your time."

"Oh, no, you're not getting rid of me _that_ easily. But I'll leave once I've said my piece. Thank you for your cooperation." After taking a seat of his own, Hazama's mirth vanished in favor of an almost business-like attitude. "Anyways. It would seem Ragna has already found someone… new. As in, you've been replaced in his affections."

"…Again, I refuse to believe this. I won't fall for such a lie."

"Oh, it's no lie. And admittedly, it's just my interpretation of him leaving our fight in the arms of a new girl." Hazama allowed himself the smallest of smiles. "I should probably note that he never so much as mentioned you during our fight. Furthermore, even after you fell—yes, I know all about what your so-called friend Clover did to you—he didn't even look for you for at least two hours. Oh, and his search lasted, like, thirty minutes, if that. Really makes me wonder how much you meant to him."

"I'm certain that he had his reasons. Or, to be more precise, that you're leaving out crucial information. That's what you do, correct? Only tell the half of the truth that benefits you?"

"Perhaps." Although he gave a low chuckle, Hazama seethed inside. Damn it, why couldn't he work his magic on this girl? Even those who loathed him were susceptible to some degree to his words, but… No. No, how wasn't failing. Perhaps just planting the seed would suffice for now. "But really, he does seem quite attached to this girl. I mean, I dunno _why_ someone would fall for some shitty artificial chick, but he seems to have managed it. He sure seemed quite willing to give up his life to save Nu. More than I've seen him do for you."

"Nu saved his life. As you damn well _know_."

"Fair enough. But really; you don't feel threatened at all by this? Just Ragna and Nu, alone… caring for each other… after Nu existed in his grimoire for so long? I mean, who _knows_ what they got up to like that. Hell, he may have been interested in her even when he was supposed to be with you…"

"No. I don't feel threatened." With a huff, Tsubaki rose and glared down at Hazama. "I've allowed you your piece. _Leave_."

"Ah, no, I think not. Not quite done yet, you see." Without warning, Hazama reached up and grabbed her by the remaining hair tube to yank her to the floor. He knelt down beside her and pinned her head down with a knee while a knife stabbed through her hand. A scream erupted from her; he just rolled his eyes. "I'm bored. Let's have some fun, hm? A little recompense for pissing me off so much lately."

"Gk… y-you…"

"Don't even bother finishing that." Hazama ran his other knife along her cheek. "Now then… wanna see great your sight would have been if you kept using Izayoi?"

"Leave my daughter alone!" The door burst open and a spear point ran Hazama through. Gesshoku's charge left him pinned against the wall, unmoving. After a moment of staring, huffing, Gesshoku turned and knelt beside his daughter. "Tsubaki…"

"Father!" Tsubaki surged up off the ground to wrap her arms around him, burying her face into his chest as she wept. Terror left her shaking even after he returned the embrace.

"…Oh, you bastard…" With a hacking cough, Hazama yanked the lance out of his side, much to the alarm of Gesshoku and Tsubaki. "Do you mind? Kinda doing business here. So please, get lost."

Tsubaki snuggled closer to her father. "Father… please don't leave…"

"I have no intention of doing so." Gesshoku glared up at Hazama. "You have overstepped your bounds, Captain. With the powers vested in as a Duodecim head, I hereby command you to leave my daughter alone and forbid you from ever speaking with her again. On punishment of discharge."

"Um, excuse me? I don't think I heard that correctly." Doubled over and gushing blood, Hazama snarled as he approached Gesshoku. "I have orders from the Imperator-"

"Then show me these orders. Otherwise, my command stands. Leave now, Hazama."

Hazama's lips twisted back from their twisted scowl. So, a setback. Oh well; this would hardly matter in the long run. And at any rate, he would see to it that Gesshoku paid for this in the near future. "…Very well then. My apologies, sir."

As Hazama started toward the door to leave the two Yayois alone, he paused. "Oh, one more thing. If that's okay with you, oh great and powerful Duodecim head."

Gesshoku glared up at him but nodded. "Speak, Captain, then never set foot here again."

"Miss Yayoi, you best prepare yourself in the next few hours. 4 o'clock is going to be a _very_ important time for you."

"Huh?" With a sniffle, Tsubaki dared to look into his eyes. "What happens then?"

"Your execution."


	23. Angel Of Death

Stiffer than he had ever been, Ragna awoke with a groan. His body felt like lead and a pounding headache threatened to knock him right back out. Still, he fought to sit up and blink at his surroundings. Goddammit, he was at the stupid rabbit's mansion. Of course, there were far worse places for him to be, but…

Shaking his head, he rose to dead legs and forced himself forward. "Hey… anybody here…?"

"Ragna~!" Something rushed over him and pinned his arms to his side as it slammed him back onto the bed. Tufts of white hair clouded his vision as Nu snuggled against him. "Yay, you're awake! Nu was so worried…"

"Gah…" Well, he was awake now, although the unexpected glomp did his aching body no favors. Ragna had no energy to shove her off and instead opted for asking her, "What the hell happened…?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" Nu broke her hug and stepped back away from him. "...Nu beat that meanie and got Ragna out of that place, and then, like, some huge explosions happened! Um, not where we were, though. So Rachel took everyone here. And...um..."

"How long have I been out?"

"Like... five days? Nu was scared Ragna wasn't gonna live; Ragna's grimoire wasn't working..."

"...What?"

With a sigh, Nu looked down. "Nu doesn't know why. Rachel thinks it happened when you transferred my soul or some junk..."

"Right. And I didn't get another chance to use it..." Ragna scowled down at his right arm and focused. Tongues of shadow licked from it. "Well, working now. Good."

"Yep! It started working again after, like, a day."

"...Guess transferring your soul overloaded it or something."

"Probably. Oh!" Nu perked up and grinned at him. "Where's Tsubaki? Nu wants to meet her!"

At once, all of Ragna's pain grew stronger, his grogginess cut away. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Nu cocked her head, grin fading. "...Ragna, you don't look so good..."

"...She's gone. Dunno where she is. Might not even..." Ragna trailed off and shook his head. No, he couldn't say that. He would not admit that she might be dead. Not until he had no other choice. "...Please don't talk about her."

"Ragna..." Nu's single eye stared at him, wide. She moved in and hugged him. "...Nu's sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be fine." Ragna returned the hug with a single arm. "So... I guess the stupid rabbit wants to see me?"

* * *

><p>"Hm?" After a moment, Azrael chuckled as he observed the beastkin clad in an Intelligence uniform. His red eyes blazed with feral glee and his fingers clenched around the paper in his hand. "I missed one of you?"<p>

"U-um..." Makoto backed away before putting on a toothy grin. "Oh, this! I'm not with the Library anymore. Just thought it would be the best way to infiltrate this place! Eh-heh..."

"Heh. To infiltrate this place..." After pocketing the papers, Azrael cracked his knuckle as he bobbed on his heel. "Confident... probably strong."

"Eh?" Noel backed up a step, hands going for Bolverk. She had no idea who this man was, but her confidence melted away at the sight of him. "N-not really..."

Makoto's grin faded entirely and she cast off her black overcoat. From what she knew about him, there was no way he would let them go now. "You wanna find out?"

Azrael grinned and swept forward, a sudden charge punctuated with a lightning fast punch at Makoto's midsection. The beastkin snarled at the sudden lunge, catching it on a tonfa, but before she could strike back, his fist dug into the ground. A slab of concrete rose up to strike her on the chin and lift her into the air. With a shout of panic, Noel darted in for a swing of Bolverk. And without warning, Azrael was simply gone, the thin barrel slicing nothing but air. Azrael's mammoth hands grabbed her from behind around the waist and swung her around to bludgeon Makoto as she landed. The beastkin just managed to dodge and growled as Azrael hurled Noel away.

With a cackle, Azrael lunged with a dropkick at her ankles to down her. An axe kick followed, only stopped by a blast from Bolverk exploding around him. Makoto spun at him and took out his legs with her tail. She followed with a rising uppercut. "Gotcha! Corona Upper!"

She delivered a straight punch to his face to send him down to the ground. He grunted as he landed and turned to Noel just as she jumped at him, bursts of explosions sparking from Bolverk's barrels. An aura blazed into existence around him and he felt no pain as the barrel burned into his bare flesh. With a bark of a laugh, he grabbed her again and this time slammed her to the ground. Makoto, in the midst of a charge, jumped at the last moment to avoid being struck by her friend. Azrael followed her and caught her by the heel. Upon landing, he tossed her into the air and leapt after. A punch to her gut lowered her; he planted his foot on her chest as they landed, cratering the floor. Noel, stunned for a moment by his barbarity, was too slow to react as he just simply appeared before her. Three strong punches followed before he lunged for a dashing strike. The final punch carried her to the wall... which shattered on impact, and the force launched her into the next wall, cracking it.

As Noel whimpered and dropped to her knees, Makoto rose to hers, wide eyed. "What... what _are_ you...?"

Azrael's eyes lit up with manic glee, his demonic grin splashed across his face as he laughed. "This is nothing! Entertain me more; my fangs are not satisfied!"

In the blink of an eye, he appeared halfway across the room. With a gasp, Makoto raised her tonfas to block the inevitable. Not a moment too soon, either; as soon as she did so, he crashed a fist into her defenses. A headbutt followed, something she did not expect and thus had no defense for. As she reeled back, he lunged forward with a knee to the gut with enough force to lift her into the air. Rather than allow her to fly into the wall, he again vanished and appeared right beside her. His hand shot out, caught her by the ankle, and wheeled her the other way through the air to crush her against the ground. Mad with laughter, he took advantage of her stunned state and punched the floor, cracking it. He dug his hand beneath it and he hurled the chunk of cement, Makoto and all, up against the ceiling.

As Makoto dropped to the ground amidst rubble, the ceiling leaking grit down on her, Azrael warped forward again. Wincing, pained, out of breath, Noel stumbled toward him, guns raised to block his attack. Instead of taking another flash step toward her, however, Azrael lunged low with a kick. She managed to block it, but only barely. As he brought his fist around, she stepped back and fired at his feet to stun him. A chain of strikes from the revolvers followed, ending with a fiery blast from both barrels that sent him skidding along the ground.

Snickering, Azrael rose to his feet; footsteps behind him made him turn just as Makoto drew a fist back. With a war cry, she loosed the straight punch at his face. Azrael countered with his own haymaker and their fists collided. The energy from Makoto's strength Ars exploded into harmless shockwaves and she backed up, wincing and cradling her wrist. A kick sent her away.

"Fenrir!" Noel turned her guns into a single minigun and unleashes a flurry of bullets at Azrael. With a pair of deep laughs, he summoned forth his red and black aura again. The bullets dissolved into the mist and when the barrage ended, he hurled a bolt of dark energy back at her. It carried her back through the hole in the wall; this time, the far wall shattered from impact as well, the sounds of it breaking drowned out by his guffaws. As a final measure, he lifted a nearby desk and hurled it after her. The makeshift weapon sailed over her head, too much force put into the throw.

"You..." Makoto struggled up to her feet, arms up to defend. "You're enjoying this. Why are you doing this?"

"Because the battlefield is the greatest feeding ground!" Azrael flash-stepped forward and delivered blow after blocked blow. "The fight is what I live for, the feeling of blood on my bruised fists! Win or lose, live or die, it doesn't matter; this is the greatest entertainment there is!"

"...You're absolutely insane." Terror painted Makoto's tone as she matched his punches with hers, keen senses and intuition allowing her to keep up. However, the flurry drove her back and each punch drew her closer to her wrists giving out. Finally, she missed one blow to the chest and stumbled back, the force of it far greater than it should have been. Her eyes widened as he drew both fists back for a rising blow to the chin...

"Makoto!" Noel's cry startled Azrael and he turned to try to grab her. He didn't expect her to flip at him and catch his neck in a thighlock. Noel flipped around again and slammed him face first into the ground. Certain Azrael would be stunned for a moment, she turned back to Makoto. "Stay back; I'll handle-"

"Noel, look out!"

The warning came too late; Azrael's hand shot out like a snake for her ankle. She shrieked as he rose, holding her upside down. He turned and tossed her, but she managed to come down on her feet, Bolverk ready. With a low chuckle, he ripped a chunk out of the ground and hurled it her way. She dodged, but shrieked as he flash-stepped right in front of her. The heavy axe kick crashed down against her weapons and staggered her. With her opponent on one foot, she managed to push him away from her. She slid forward with a kick followed by a blast from Bolverk. However, a swift downward punch coated in the dark aura downed her.

More laughter rumbling from him, Azrael grabbed her stunned form, spun once for momentum and hurled her skyward. She broke through the ceiling as he jumped after her. Wincing, Noel shifted Bolverk into a rocket launcher and took aim. Azrael's feral grin twisted into surprise just before he received a missile to the face. He fell like a meteor to the ground, but rose to his knees in an instant.

"Hey, you! Find the real me, why don'cha?" Makoto's catcall made Azrael turn around. Two Makotos sprang at him while a third dashed along the ground. Snarling, he launched a lunging punch at the ground-bound one. It flickered out of existence and the real Makoto delivered a heavy punch straight to his head. He dropped to the ground and rolled off to the side as Noel landed. And promptly collapsed to her knees with a whimper. As she landed, knees wobbly, Makoto turned a sharp glare toward her friend. "Hey, Noel, get up! Let's finish this guy!"

"Right!" Noel sprang up from her knees, guns in hand and hoping she had enough strength to finish this fight.

To their surprise, Azrael broke into laughter as he stood up again. "Yes! _This_ is what I've been looking for. Now, come; my fists will devour you!"

With a lunatic grin, Azrael sprinted at them, forgoing his flash-step. His leg lashed out, but Makoto stalled him by clashing her tonfas together and creating an energy orb. She drilled a fist into the sphere and launched both it and Azrael into the wall. As he slid down from it, Noel swept low to down him with a blast of Bolverk. She sprang to her feet and fired several blasts at his downed form before shifting her weapons into a shotgun. The blast pinned Azrael against the wall, and a heavy follow-up punch from a dashing Makoto kept him there, nearly making the wall shatter.

Azrael dropped to his knees and summoned his aura yet again; however, Noel flipped into the air and struck as it faded with sparks from Bolverk. She delivered a flipping kick to grind him into the wall, cracking it further. A moment later, an Ars-powered uppercut from Makoto sent him into the sky while Noel turned her weapons back into a minigun. A volley of machine gun fire kept the battle maniac airborne. Just as he started falling, Makoto swiveled around so that she and Noel stood back to back for their finishing attack.

"Fenrir!"

"Big Bang Smash!"

The gun launched a missile; Makoto punched straight up and summoned a giant turquoise fist to propel the weapon even faster. Azrael crashed through the ceiling just as the rocket exploded, finishing off the wall as well. Despite the rain of debris that ensued, Makoto and Noel stood still as Azrael dropped to the ground, defeated. The battered, near-broken girls did not move for several long minutes, their panting the only sounds.

Finally, Noel collapsed to her knees and whimpered. Bruises and cuts marred her skin. "We...we won? How did we win?"

"By kicking his ass." The simple statement was punctuated by Makoto dropping flat onto her belly. "Geez... I'm not gonna be moving much anytime soon..."

"Yeah.. .oww..." Noel surveyed the ruins of the Intelligence office. "...I... don't think we're going to find much here..."

"No... we will..." Makoto turned a sharp glance at Noel. "Noellie! Search his pants! He found something!"

"EH?!" Noel flushed a bright red. "You want me... to... no! That's lewd!"

"...I meant his pockets, silly."

"Oh. Um, alright." Noel crawled over to the fallen man and, after taking a moment to gather her wits, reached a slender hand into his pocket. The crisp feeling of paper greeted her and she pulled the files out. "Um... alright, here."

"Awesome. Thanks, Noel." Makoto rolled onto her back before sitting up to read them. "Hmm... Ishana? Interesting..."

"Huh?" Noel sat beside her. "What's Ishana?"

"Island in the Atlantic. Dunno much about it, but..." Makoto frowned, something clicking. "...I kept some of the old files; I'm gonna want to check something out..."

"Heh..." The sudden laugh echoed and sent chills down their spines. They turned as one to meet Azrael's gaze as he lay on the floor. Despite the bruises that covered his body and a hideous black eye, he chuckled and stood up. His red eyes glinted as he stumbled their way. "...Good fight!"

Though both were absolutely petrified by fear, Makoto found her wits first. "...What."

"I missed this feeling; you two are tough!" Azrael placed his hands on his hips and burst out with laughter. "A lot better than the officers here!"

Finally, Noel's fear broke. She screamed and scuttled back. "H-hey! Get away! We don't want to fight anymore! Don't kill us!"

"Tch. You two won; I'll let you go for now." Azrael crouched in front of Makoto and surveyed the papers in her hand. "You came for that?"

Bone white, Makoto couldn't even nod. "Y-yes?"

With a chuckle, Azrael stood up and walked away. "Well then. Keep it. Find out who destroyed Sector Seven for me. I'm gonna destroy them in kind."

And with that, Azrael was gone. After several moments of silence, Noel tapped Makoto on the shoulder. "Um, Makoto, shouldn't we..."

"Don't talk, I'm about to die of fright."

* * *

><p>"Tager!"<p>

"On it. Switching to battle mode." Tager stepped forward at Kokonoe's command, electricity sparking through him. "This is my last warning, Hakumen. Stand down."

"Hmph. And allow this devil to continue to threaten mankind with her science? Summer's Ad-"

"Sledge..." As Hakumen went to bring his sword down and cut both adversaries in half, Tager slashed with both arms in a lunge and buckled Hakumen. He raised his arms, fists balled. "Hammer!"

"Watch your guard, Devil." To Tager's shock, Hakumen caught the overhead smash on a blue shield of energy projected from the Susano'o Unit and stunned him. A dashing cut of Ookami followed and Tager collapsed to his knees. "You remain loyal to the grimalkin, knowing what she has done? Then I will render judgment upon you as well!"

A pair of spinning kicks followed, first sweeping low, then rising with a direct shot at his chest. Tager managed to avoid the sweep and caught the thrust kick on his metal gauntlets. As soon as the attack ended, Tager bounded into the air, expecting Hakumen to try and approach from above. As predicted, the white warrior flew at him, only to be nabbed in midair. Tager twisted around and body-slammed Hakumen into the ground. Magnetic energy sparked from his finger to pull Hakumen back to his feet, where he immediately dealt an aerial spin kick to knock Tager back.

Hakumen hopped forward and delivered a swift spinning strike from midair that caught Tager in mid-recovery from the kick. He hacked from overhead before swiping at Tager's feet, both blows striking true. And finally, as the mechanical man crumpled over, Hakumen's clawed fingers pierced rust-red flesh to grab him around the neck. "It's over, Red Devil."

Hakumen spun around to deliver another kick, but froze up before his foot could come around. Behind him, Kokonoe snarled, her magic holding him in place. "You really are an idiot, you know that? Tager, stand down."

"You are far more foolish than I, grimalkin." Hakumen snarled as Tager stumbled away. "How much more must happen before you accept the error of your ways?"

"Never happening." With a flick of her wrist, Kokonoe strengthened her binding spell. "I'm gonna do what I need to destroy Terumi, and some holier-than-thou dumbass with a justice fetish isn't gonna stop me."

"So, you insist on threatening the world with your existence." With a loud cry, Hakumen released built-up energy from within the Susano'o Unit. The mystic shackles shattered and he pointed his sword at Kokonoe. "You have the potential to do great good with your magic, yet you insist on using the most destructive forces at your disposal while eschewing your natural abilities. Innocent lives have now paid the price for your tenacity, grimalkin."

"You realize my mother died because of her magic, right?" Though she snarled, the escape stunned Kokonoe. For him to have pulled that, the Susano'o Unit had to be at 70% functionality, if not more. "As you should know damn well, _Mr. Hero_."

"To place blame on Nine's magic and refuse to use it for that reason is idiocy. Her abilities were not to blame for her pass-"

"Bite me."

A low rumble came from Hakumen, almost a laugh. "And when faced with the truth of your ways, you simply run away in your façade of contempt. I will never trust the world to one such as you."

"Tch. Like a give a shit who you 'trust the world' to." Kokonoe's arm lifted up until two fingers pointed Hakumen's way. "You really want to find out how strong my god damn magic is, you idiot?"

Neither of the two moved for several long seconds. Finally, Hakumen lowered his weapon. "So you only choose to wield your magic when left with no other recourse? Tell me, grimalkin; does the world mean anything to you? Or will you burn it down to exact revenge?"

"Only if I have no other choice left."

"Your actions suggest otherwise… Sin Architect. You have done this world far more harm than good; I will pass judgment on you."

"…Okay, you know what?" Kokonoe crossed her arms. "Piss off. Seriously. Just what the hell are you doing right now that's so admirable? Bitching about how me and Ragna do things?"

"I am the blade of evil's bane, passing judgment on those who threaten-"

"No, _you _are a crusty old fart swinging a stick around and calling it justice!"

"…Do not trivialize my fight, grimalkin."

"Tch. Some fight. Killing anybody that so much as breathes the wrong way on you isn't justice, you dumbshit." Kokonoe forced a bitter laugh and ignored Tager's look of warning. "That's what you do, right?"

"I judge and slay those who-"

"What do you think Voivod just did?" Kokonoe asked, voice raw. "Where do you think that kind of justification leads, Hakumen?"

Hakumen stopped. Not even the mimicry of breath stirred his armor for a moment.

"I—yes. There are people that need to get killed." Kokonoe met Hakumen's eyeless stare. "But no one is looking for the right people, and all the wrong ones have suffered. I've got to _do_ something to change that. And you should too. Instead of attacking people who are working their asses off to do what they can for this world you're so god damn worried about."

"You refer to Ragna."

"And myself, you dolt."

"You two pose serious threats; I cannot allow you to-"

"Ragna _might_ become the Black Beast. I _might_ do something that screws something up. As it stands though, are you really so god damn arrogant that you think you can kill _Terumi_ without their aid?"

"…Do not doubt my strength, grimalkin."

"Oh, I don't. You're breaking out of my magic easily, there's no way in hell you're not strong." A bolt sparked from Kokonoe's fingers and lanced past Hakumen's head. "It's your _brains_ I doubt. Or whatever passes for that for you now. Oh, and your sanity. You say not to doubt your strength, but you're doing exactly that with Terumi."

Hakumen just stood still, refusing to acknowledge her words for fear she might be right. With a huff, Kokonoe turned away. "And no answer, huh? Well, whatever. Come on, Tager. We got shit to do."

"Roger." Body ravaged by his short battle with Hakumen, Tager trudged after the scientist. He glanced at the warrior as he passed. "Hakumen. Consider what Kokonoe said."

As expected, he received no answer. Kokonoe shook her head. "Well, whatever. Listen, Haku. I'm gonna repair Tager a bit and then head to Orient Town. You wanna do something constructive, meet us there, alright?"

With that, Kokonoe and Tager left, but it was a long time before Hakumen moved. "…I will not stray from this path."

* * *

><p>What the hell had happened? The orders received: infiltrate Kokonoe's laboratory, input coordinates for Akitsu and Wadatsumi, launch nukes, destroy neo-Ikarugan resistance. The result: Torifune obliterated in Akitsu's stead. It made no sense, so now it was time to talk to the man who gave him those orders. Voivod snarled as he knocked on the door to the Intelligence captain's office. Before waiting for an answer, he entered. "Captain Hazama. A word."<p>

"Ah, Captain Mannock. Do come in." Hazama gave him a lazy wave as he lounged in a chair. "What can I do for you?"

"First, don't call me that. James Albrecht Mannock died in Wadatsumi in a Shebalve crash. I am Voivod, the creation of a madwoman." Voivod betrayed none of the anger that burned within him; emotion in military matters was unacceptable. "I am here because I believe you provided me with incorrect information. Hardly befitting of an Intelligence officer of your caliber."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hazama pulled out a file and glanced it over. "According to this mission report, you accomplished your mission just fine! And apologies for the name gaffe, Captain."

Voivod scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"You... did tell me not to call you Mannock, correct?"

It took all of Voivod's patience to not shout; he did _not _have time for this. "I meant about the mission."

"Oh. Why are you so concerned about it? Nukes went off _just_ fine. And we've already got the relief corps working, while Sector Seven's just retreated to their hidey-holes. I'd say that's a success."

Voivod stopped trying to conceal his scowl. "Yes. It's all wonderful and good that Wadatsumi's gone—and good riddance to the science monkeys as well. But Torifune is, last I checked, _not_ in Ikaruga. So why the _hell_ did I blow it up?"

"Ah. Well." No getting around it. So time to screw with him as much as possible. "Not my fault you didn't make sure the coordinates were right."

"Well, you kinda were the one who gave them to me. Fuck-up seems to be on you here."

"Oh, no. Trust me, I didn't screw anything up." Hazama smirked, a crescent of yellow cracking open his eyes. "This is exactly what was supposed to happen. I mean, really. Yeah, okay, so some people would be pissed about Sector Seven nuking two cities in Ikaruga, but once news broke about the cute little ninjas trying to rebel... well, shit. Sector Seven might've gotten some support for that. But you kill all the pwecious wittle schoolkids..."

"You bastard!" Voivod extended his claws, pointed straight at Hazama's throat. And a moment later, found a knife against his neck. Still, he didn't back down. "This is _not_ what I agreed to!"

"Meh. I knew you wouldn't agree to it, so... why tell the full truth?" Hazama shrugged, hiding his smirk. "We got all we needed from it, didn't we? Sector Seven's as good as gone, the entire country of Ikaruga's gonna be killed off by the fallout, we got a few million souls to work with... and a couple thousand more once the relief corps get killed by radiation... and who cares where they come from? They're all the same in the end."

Those words struck Voivod like a bolt. "What...what are you planning...?"

"Ah, might as well tell you. I mean I hate lying, and..." Hazama shrugged with a snicker. "Who's gonna believe you anyways? The Library's played its role now, so who needs the next generation of soldiers? Once all this shit is said and done... well, you'll see. World's gonna be totally different, Captain. So just sit back and enjoy the show, okay?"

"So, in other words..." Voivod snarled as green bolts trickled along his claws. "Quelling this rebellion was just an excuse to... harvest souls? Not for the security of the people?"

"Rebellion?" Hazama scoffed as he threw on a jacket. "There never was a rebellion. Ikaruga was about as docile as a mouse. But hey, they sure made for easy scapegoats, right? Well, I've gotta run."

With that, Hazama swept out of the room. Face pale, limbs trembling, Voivod lowered his arm. What the _hell_ had he done?

* * *

><p>"My, the abode of a Duodecim head... truly magnificent!" The scowl that adorned Bang's face offset his words. He sniffed with disdain at the flowers along the pathway, the monolith rising up in the middle of Naobi. "How Miss Tsubaki came out as noble and kind as she has, surrounded by the evils of the Librarium and spoiled by its luxuries, is beyond me."<p>

"Um... you know, I'm not exactly fond of the Library myself, but..." As he followed along behind Bang, Carl glanced back at Nirvana. "I agree, sis. Simply being with the Library-"

"Is grounds for an asskicking." Platinum gripped her staff as she walked side by side with Carl. "If he doesn't tell us where Tsubaki is, Luna's gonna tear him to pieces."

"I don't think that would be-"

"Besides, didn't he basically tell you to piss off? Luna's gotta do something about that."

"He was just protecting Miss Tsubaki, I think..."

"Perhaps you are correct, Master Carl." Bang came to a stop before the front door, hands on his hips, and turned to face his pupils. "However! I will never trust one who upholds this sham of society, built upon those trodden upon for generations! I can give the benefit of doubt to the lowly soldiers who slave for the Library, but a Duodecim head? Bah! They are the source of the corruption, those who crush innocents beneath their feet! I will lead negotiations with this... man. And then, once his true heart is revealed, I, Bang Shishigami, will-"

The door opened and a pair of bloodshot eyes glared at the source of the racket. Gesshoku snarled, hand on his lance. "Is there a reason for this noise?"

"Hah! Indeed there is!" Bang swiveled around to point a finger at the shorter man. "I, Bang Shishigami, have come to meet with the Yayoi family head. I assume that is you?"

"...Yes. I am Gesshoku, head of the Yayoi family." With a sniffle, Gesshoku drew the back of his hand across his eyes and stood up straight. "What is it you...?"

He trailed off as he spotted Carl, making the boy shrink back. "...You again. What business do you have here?"

"Um..." Carl stepped forward and swept into a bow, removing his hat as he did so. "I apologize for the intrusion, but we heard about what happened to your daughter, Mister Yayoi. We're very worried about Tsubaki and were just wondering if there was any chance you knew where she was."

Gesshoku went still as a statue, eyes dimming. After a few seconds, Platinum rolled her eyes. "Hey, old man! Are you listening?"

"...Tsubaki is here." With a sigh, Gesshoku's entire body slumped and he looked down. "However, you cannot see her."

"I see." Bang lowered his hand, but scowled. "I assume she is well, then?"

"For the time being, yes."

"For the time being?" Bang's eyes flashed and his hand dropped into a pocket. "How heartless! What dastardly deeds do you have in store for your own daughter?"

"...She is set to be executed within the hour." Gesshoku turned away from the stunned group. "I have no say in the matter."

"But..." Fire restored, Bang snarled and started after the man. He stalled him with a hand on the shoulder. "How can you be so cruel? You'd give up your own daughter for..."

The look in Gesshoku's eyes froze him. A dead look of sorrow and despair, leaving Bang to wonder how this man had not shattered entirely. Gesshoku pulled himself away from Bang's grip. "Please leave me be."

The door shut and a stunned silence followed. It was Platinum who finally broke it. "Why the hell are we just standing around? We gotta do something about this!"

A moment later, Sena's voice answered. "Um, weren't you just saying an hour ago that Miss Tsubaki is a-"

"Kiss my ass, Sena."

"That's... kind of impossible..."

"Enough!" Bang crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Miss Luna is correct; we must save Miss Tsubaki from such a terrible fate!"

Carl nodded, face drawn in resolution. "This happened because of me. I won't let anything else happen to her."

"Then it is agreed!" Bang grinned, a blazing smile to ignite the courage within his pupils. "I doubt her father will help us, loyal to the cursed Library as he is. Let us search for her ourselves!"

* * *

><p>"Alright." Ragna, followed closely by Nu, entered the meeting room with, barren with the exception of an oval table surrounded by six chairs. At the far end stood Rachel, Valkenhayn at her side stooped in a light bow. Off to the right, Taokaka sat in a chair, swiveled around the wrong way so that her chin rested on its back. "The hell do you want, rabbit?"<p>

"Good guy! Flappy-flap!' Taokaka perked up upon their arrival and waved, cutting off whatever retort Rachel had in mind. "Tell evil bunny lady to give Tao food, meow! If Tao has to be awake, then Tao demands reco... recomp... recorpse?"

"I do believe the word you're looking for is 'recompense', you dull creature." With a sigh, Rachel sat down. "And this meeting is far more important than your eternal hunger. I sometimes wonder if you are but a burden in the overall scheme, but I suppose even one such as you may have some use, difficult to fathom though it may be."

Nu sniffed, eye narrowed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Nor was it intended to be. My apologies, but..." With a sigh, Rachel silenced herself to the surprise of those familiar with her. "But please. Do have a seat."

"...Okay. As long as you're not gonna be mean to Tao." Nu did as bade and then pulled Ragna into the seat next to her, eliciting a squawk. "Alright! What's the plan, evil bunny lady?"

"...Please do not take after that creature's mannerisms. It is headache enough to deal with one who refers to me as such."

"Goddamn, you're pissy today." Ragna leered and slumped back in his chair. "What, did Valk get fleas in your tea?"

'Miffed' did not do Valkenhayn's expression justice. "I assure you, boy, that at no point have I allowed fleas within this mansion."

"You shed in it, then?"

"That is quite enough. I do applaud your attempts at proving your ignorance in regards to my butler, however." With a sigh, Rachel shook her head. "Now that greetings have been dispensed, let us begin the meeting."

Nu nodded, hair flying from her enthusiasm. "Yay! Nu can't wait to do something!"

Valkenhayn sighed and shook his head. "My apologies, miss, but I doubt you'll find this assignment particularly interesting."

"Okie-dokie! Nu's up for anything!"

Despite herself, Rachel giggled. "Oh my. Such exuberance is quite the pleasant departure from the stray dog at your side."

Ragna raised a choice digit Rachel's way. "Get on with it already, goddammit."

If Rachel was annoyed with Ragna, she did not show it. "Very well. As Valkenhayn said, this assignment is quite simple. I shall send you three and Valkenhayn to the 16th Hierarchical City of Oogetsu. There, you shall track down Miss Vermillion and Miss Nanaya; I placed them in charge of information gathering, but I feel our time is running short. Upon finding them, Valkenhayn will bring you all back here. Is that understood?"

With a yawn, Ragna forced a stretch of his arms. "Yep. Like you said, probably boring. Unless Terumi shows up."

Nu again showed her enthusiasm with several rapid nods. "Like, Nu's on it and stuff!"

Taokaka rubbed her belly and curled up in the chair. "Nyeh, sounds boring. Tao would rather take a nap..."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel sighed. "Valkenhayn shall prepare a feast upon completion of this assignment _if_ you aid Ragna and Nu."

"Mew? Well, now you're talking Tao's language! Count me in, meow!"

Biting down a retort that they'd never speak the same language, Rachel created a portal at her side. "Very well then. Please enter. And do make haste."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stood dead still, forehead rested against her window as tears rolled down her cheeks. On the bed beside her lay a book, a retelling of the Six Heroes' final battle against the Black Beast, now pockmarked with teardrops. Her fingers clenched tight around a slip of paper, crumpled from the pressure. This was the end; there was nothing to be done. A dozen more soldiers had entered the manor after her failure to escape. And her father... after all he had done for her, all the sacrifices he had made... had given her up to the Library's judgment. All hope within her had evaporated.<p>

A knock on the door sounded, but she didn't move. "...Come in."

Gesshoku trudged up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Dinner's ready. Your mother prepared your favorite..."

"I'm not hungry." Tsubaki turned around, revealing her tear-streaked face. "Father..."

Warm arms came around to embrace her and Gesshoku drew his daughter in tight, choking out sobs. "I'm so sorry, Tsubaki..."

As she fought back what she was sure would be a full breakdown, she nodded. "It's... it's okay. If this is how it ends, so be it. I will walk to my execution with my head high, with pride knowing that I made the right decision despite how it will end. And..."

She pulled back enough to look Gesshoku in the eyes. "Ragna is going to win. I know it. There is not a thing in this world that will break him. Whatever happens to me, I have solace in that fact. Father, I would like you to give him this if you see him again."

Tsubaki forced the paper into his hands and Gesshoku nodded. He kept it folded on itself; the contents of the letter were none of his business. "I will do so. Tsubaki..."

To his surprise, Tsubaki smiled even as tears continued to fall. "Please don't cry, father. I... if you don't mind, I'd like to take a few minutes by myself to collect my thoughts."

"Of course." Gesshoku wiped his eyes again and gave her one last squeezing hug. "I love you, Tsubaki. For as long as I'm living..."

"I love you too, father." After returning the hug, Tsubaki pulled away and smiled again, a facade of bravery. "I... suppose I will see you, then..."

All Gesshoku could do was nod as he backed his way to the door. Once through, he hung his head, heart heavy. The walk down to the kitchen was little more than a miserable trudge as grief ate away at his gut. However, upon reaching the kitchen, he froze.

A ghastly figure, witch-like in purple robes and without a face, greeted him with silence. Gesshoku grunted as something intangible drilled its way into his skull, twisting his thoughts from grief to... nothing. When he opened his eyes, they blazed a deep crimson. As he stood still, awaiting orders, a single sentence echoed in his mind.

Your loyalty shall never waver again.


	24. Condemnation Wings

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates. Personal/college life has been somewhat hellish recently.**

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Tsubaki leaned her forehead against her window one last time. This was it, her final view of the outside world. Her execution had to only be minutes away. Another minute of this, and then she would lay down to collect her thoughts for what would probably be the last time. She sighed, taking in the view. Just across from her rose another building, almost as high as the Yayoi manor. She blinked at it; why was there a man climbing up its side? Shaking her head, she looked around a bit more. Near the base of the manor, two children and a marionette walked side by side…<p>

Carl, Nirvana and Platinum. Tsubaki could hardly believe her eyes, but there was no mistaking that particular trio. And the man scaling the edifice across from her… She glanced back up to see Bang Shishigami waving at her and her heart leapt. Something erupted in her chest, a burst that consumed the melancholy that had festered within her for the past several hours.

Hope.

Grinning beyond control, Tsubaki waved back at him. However, she faltered when Bang jerked his thumb to the side, as though telling her to get out of the way. He paced back several steps before breaking into a sprint. In an instant, Tsubaki knew what the idiot was attempting. She held her hands up and shook her head, calling on all her self-control to not shout at him to stop, but nothing would dissuade him.

Bang leapt in an impressive bound, clearing the gap between buildings with a foot thrust out. At the last moment, Tsubaki flung herself off to the side just before her window exploded as shrapnel across her room and set off a wailing alarm. Upon landing, Bang turned and grinned at her. "Miss Tsubaki! I, Bang Shishigami, have…"

Tsubaki buried her face in her palm as the door burst open and a trio of Librarium soldiers stormed in. They stalled at the sight of the ninja, who wasted no time in speaking. "You there! How dare you imprison one as pure and noble as Tsubaki?"

As he shook off his surprise, one of the soldiers drew his sword. "We had no hand in her imprisonment. How dare _you_ enter a Librarium noble's home in such an intrusive way? Such a brazen act... it makes my very blood boil! I will bring justice upon such a lowly intruder as you!"

"Ha! You claim to fight for justice? Let us see whose spirit burns stronger!" Bang met the soldier's charge with a punch powered by a lion's head of fire. "Super Critical Crash!"

The officer bounced out the door and into the wall; he did not get back up. One of the remaining soldiers struck at Bang. The ninja took the blow on a gauntlet and didn't so much as stagger before placing a debilitating elbow into the man's gut. The final soldier charged, but Bang sidestepped the slash and grabbed him. He vanished in a puff of smoke before appearing behind him and lunging forward with a kick. The blow booted the soldier out into the hallway to crash into his dispatched leader. As he landed, Bang boomed a laugh. "Is that the best the Librarium has to offer? No match for a true hero of love and justice!"

"Geez, you really don't ever shut up, do you?" Platinum's head poked out from behind the window as she hovered up the manor's side on what resembled a cloud with a cat smile. Carl sat at her side, doing his best to look anywhere but Tsubaki. As her platform rose high enough, Platinum scooted over a couple inches. "Hey, Tsubaki! Get on! Let's get you outta here!"

"Um…" Tsubaki glanced around at the trio, wondering exactly how they had found out about her situation. As much as she just wanted to jump on the cloud and float to freedom… "…I need to retrieve my weapon first. It should be stored in the basement here… um, sorry."

To her surprise, Platinum smirked. "Heh. You wanna kick the Library's ass for this crap, don't you? All right! Follow me, shorty!"

"Huh?" Carl blinked as Platinum jumped through the shattered window. Diverting his eyes away from Tsubaki, he nodded. "R-right…"

He followed a moment later and, in a flash of light, Nirvana appeared beside him. As he finally looked at Tsubaki, he froze. She stared right back at him, an inscrutable look upon her face. Not even her eyes betrayed anything, other than being wide from shock. Carl shifted, uncomfortable under the gaze of the woman he nearly killed, and mumbled, "M-miss Tsubaki…"

With a sigh, Tsubaki shook her head. She knelt beside the fallen soldier in her room and took his sword. "We'll talk later, Carl. For now, you have my thanks, but we need to hurry. If Terumi's still in the area…"

"_What_?" Platinum froze up at the name and wheeled around to glare at Tsubaki. "_That_ jackass is here?"

"He was. He left about six hours ago."

"Mm…" Bang crossed his arms, head lowered in thought. "That vile man… no matter! We will help you obtain your weapon; after all, if he as strong as Miss Platinum claims, even our combined strength might not be enough."

"Tch. We'd get our asses kicked." With a roll of her eyes, Platinum summoned her staff and pointed out the door. "Well? What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Indeed! Before that foul man finds us!" Bang sprang through the open door, glanced about and turned to Tsubaki with a sheepish smirk. "Er, I mean... after you, Miss Tsubaki."

"Very well." After casting one last nervous glance at Carl, Tsubaki strode after Bang and started for the basement. "This should only take a few minutes..."

No sooner had she said that then a pair of soldiers came around a corner. Before they could do anything, Platinum charged ahead, bearing down with her staff. "Get out of our way!"

She flung a trio of bombs from her weapon's end and scorched the pair as they tried to block the ambush. As flames burned along the carpet, Platinum launched herself forward on a heart-shaped platform. She crushed the soldiers against the wall, cracking it. At the same time, another soldier ran up a flight of nearby stairs, sword at the ready. With a roar, Bang caught the slash on a gauntlet and retaliated with a burning punch. Flames licked at the officer's uniform as he crashed through the railing. With a growl, Tsubaki clutched her forehead, eye twitching. "Can you two _please_ refrain from destroying my home?"

"Er…" Platinum rubbed the back of her head, Sena in control. "Sorry about that, Miss Tsubaki."

Bang gave a quick nod. "Of course. You have my apologies and my assurance it will not happen again! …Unless necessary."

After a prolonged silence, Tsubaki sighed again. "…Alright. Let's move."

* * *

><p>Rachel scowled. As figured, as soon as she had sent Noel to Oogetsu, the girl had discovered that her parents resided there. And had thus stayed with them. All in order, even the bit about Jin staying with them for some time. But now... "You allowed your daughter and her friend to assault a Librarium branch on their own?"<p>

"Y-yes…" Edgar Vermillion, pale and trembling, rubbed the back of his head. His eyes never left Ragna's scowling face. "She…insisted on it. I've never seen her be so forceful before…"

"Wait, wait, wait." In spite of the situation, Ragna grinned, making Edgar cower away from him. "The little dumbass grew a spine? Finally? Shit, I gotta see thi-"

A pink bolt of lightning downed him. Rachel paid his crumpled form no mind. "I see. Very well then; we shall retrieve her posthaste. Strong though she is, I have doubts that she could defeat an entire branch, even with Miss Nanaya's help. Nu."

"Huh?" Nu ceased helping a smoldering Ragna back to his feet and blinked. "Like, yes?"

"You are capable of tracking individuals, are you not?"

"Uh… yeah, I think so." With a giggle, she grinned. "Like, want Nu to track Noel and stuff?"

"Indeed."

"Alrighty!" In a flash of light, Nu's silvery battle armor covered her. Her visor strobed. "Scanning… scanning… scanning… target detected."

Ragna blinked as he brushed soot off his jacket. "…So you're like a GPS or something?"

A moment later, lightning downed him again and he squawked. "The freaking hell was that for, Rabbit?"

"To prevent you from giving her such a distasteful nickname, you ogre." Rachel stepped past him and turned to Nu. "Do lead on, Miss Nu."

"Miss Nu? Nobody's ever called Nu that before…" With a small smile, Nu started off at blinding speed. Only Taokaka, silenced for the moment by Rachel via a basket of food, could hope to keep up with her with just a sprint. "Oh, and Noel's, like, super-close! We should see her in a couple minutes!"

""Hey! The hell? Not so fast, you idiot!" Ragna darted after her and snarled as Rachel hovered past him, floating on an umbrella and allowing her wind to push her. "Mind giving me a hand here, Rabbit?"

"…I suppose it would be prudent. Do endeavor not to be blown away." Rachel summoned a surge of wind that lifted him off the ground for a moment. "I would prefer not to lose you in this city, after all. A wild beast-"

"Shut your yap already."

A minute later, Nu slowed down as a pair of figures came into sight. Noel met her visored gaze and froze up, memories of Yabiko swirling in her mind. For several long seconds, they stared at each other in nervous silence. Then Nu grinned. "Like, hi! Nu's glad to see you!"

After taking a deep breath to calm down, Noel fixed the girl with a glare. Beside her, Makoto shifted, ready to defend her friend at a moment's notice. Bolverk materialized in Noel's hand. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Nu cocked her head, trying to figure out why Noel would be so nervous around her. "What's wrong?"

"You attacked me! Back in Yabiko!" Noel looked away. "...It was scary."

"Nu attacked...? Oh." Shedding her visor, Nu perked up and gave the girls a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Nu's herself again! I won't hurt you."

"Well, she is with Ragna and Rachel, so, um... heya!" Makoto ambled toward them with a friendly wave. "Been a while, eh, Ragna?"

"...You!' Ragna snarled and drew Blood-Scythe. "You got a shitton of explaining to do about Yabiko, you goddamn squirrel! Why the hell shouldn't I-"

Lightning downed him again. "WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're almost there." Tsubaki cast glances at the soldiers lying unconscious at her feet, a testament to Nirvana's strength. "These stairs lead to the basement; it's only about another minute from there."<p>

"Good. Because Luna feels like something bad's about to happen." Platinum scowled at the girl before her. "So let's just get this..."

No sooner did they enter the Ars-lit beige hallway than a sigil of light glowed overhead. Before any of them could react to it, the seithr in the air shimmered and formed a transparent purple barrier that cut Tsubaki off from her allies. At once, she whipped around. That seal...it had to be the Phantom. No other explanation came to her. However, before she could give a warning, Bang leapt back. "A trap? No matter; nothing shall keep I, Bang Shishigami, from protecting you, Miss Tsubaki."

With that, he launched forward for a flying kick against the shield. It bent for a moment and bounced back the other way to send Bang flying into a wall as darkness lanced through him. Platinum, having ducked out of the way to not be caught in Bang's flight, straightened up and spoke in a mature tone that Tsubaki had never heard from her before. "Konoe..."

Once again, Tsubaki find herself cut off before she could remark. Bang stirred and shook his head. "...Miss Trinity?"

"T-Trinity?" In spite of the situation, Tsubaki all but squealed at the name. "Trinity of the Six Heroes? You're..."

"Hmm... you sound much more mature than Luna or Sena..." Carl rubbed his chin as he observed Platinum. "Could you really be Trinity of the Six Heroes? You sound... very regal."

"Yes, I am." Trinity brushed off her skirt as she eyed the barrier. "However, that does not matter right now. Konoe… no, Phantom is nearby."

"Ah… right." After shaking her head to clear the surprise of meeting one of the Six Heroes, Tsubaki rubbed her chin, face lowered to hide the faint hint of a blush. "I could try to loop around to get to you, but… I won't be much use against Phantom without Izayoi. I still need to retrieve it."

"Huh?" Finally extricating himself from the wall, Bang wobbled to his feet. "But…Miss Tsubaki! No, I will not allow it! I, Bang Shishigami, refuse to allow a woman to remain alone and defenseless! I shall accompany you while… um… wait, I can't leave children to fight by themselves… hmm…"

"I'll be fine." Although Tsubaki did not believe her words, not in the slightest. Whatever was going on, she was certain the trap targeted her. She couldn't hope to defeat Phantom on her own even with Izayoi; how could she do so with an unremarkable sword? However, she saw no other option, unless... "…Miss Trinity, is there any way you could dispel this barrier?"

Trinity shook her head. "My apologies; I'm afraid not. What do you recommend we do?"

After a moment of thought, Tsubaki said, "I will loop around through the basement to the other end of the manor and meet you like that. Our best meeting point would probably be the entry room."

"…Very well. If you encounter the Phantom, please try to run." Trinity turned to Carl and Bang. "We should go ahead."

"Miss Tsubaki…" Carl sighed, eyes downcast. Words sent by his sister—reassurance, sympathy—reached him and he nodded. "Please be careful."

"Indeed." Arms crossed, Bang's eyes flashed with determination. "I will not let this end in vain. If we encounter this phantom, the flames of justice will-"

Trinity sighed. "Luna's insulting your intelligence right now and saying I need to silence you."

"…Apologies, Great Trinity."

"Well… good luck. I'll see you in a few minutes." With one final nod, Tsubaki turned and started down the hallway to the vault the Yayoi family stored Izayoi in. Her hurried footsteps echoed throughout, a beacon for any soldiers patrolling down here. Or phantoms, as well. Still, she did not slow down. The sooner she had Izayoi, the better.

Soon enough, she came to the hidden door that held her family's ancestral weapon. The slender blade she held glided across her fingertip and she traced her finger across the wall, leaving a line of blood. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the wall opened up to reveal a small chamber. She gasped at the man who occupied the vault. Crimson eyes blazed, deprived of the eternal softness reserved for her, the same color as his hair. A blood-red lance rested in an iron grip. Tsubaki blinked once, in hope of clearing away what had to be a hallucination. It couldn't be possible, but… "…Father."

* * *

><p>"Great Trinity… is it really wise to leave Miss Tsubaki on her own like this?" Bang glanced back over his shoulder, a fist clenched. This could not be right; that woman needed help, especially if this 'phantom' sought her. He could never simply leave someone behind, not with his ideals. "If she…"<p>

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, Mister Bang. We can't break that barrier, after all." Carl did his best to hide his sigh, eyes glued to the floor as he followed behind Trinity. "She'll be fine, though. I'm sure of it."

"We just have to trust that she will be." Trinity came to a halt in the center of the entry room, eyes narrowed. She brought her staff up in a defensive grip. "…Be on your guard. Phantom's nearby."

To her surprise, Bang grinned and crouched into his fighting stance. "Ha! Very well then! Come out, you coward! Face our wrath, knowing you shall never lay hands on the fair Tsubaki Yayoi!"

A fireball sprouted right in front of him and blasted him in the face. As he skidded away and raised his arms to ward off any further attacks, Trinity sighed. "Please drop the bravado, Bang. It will do you no good. And Konoe, please reveal yourself."

After a moment, wisps of purple haze spun around at the manor's entrance and coalesced into a witch-like figure. Carl and Nirvana tensed and prepared to attack Phantom, but Trinity extended a hand toward them to hold them back. "It has been some time, Konoe. I am truly sorry for my foolishness."

A blast of rage swarmed over her; no words lurked within Phantom's response, but the message was clear. With a sigh, Trinity lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, you have every right to hate me. I do not expect forgiveness. However, I would not think you would ally yourself with the man who slew you."

Fury entered Trinity's mind again, this time followed by a blast of fire. With a quick swipe of her staff, Trinity dispelled the attack. "You know what sort of monster Terumi is. Why ally yourself with him?"

More anger. Two more fireballs, followed by a lightning strike, all beaten back by the staff. "Or are you truly not yourself anymore, Konoe? Some semblance of you still exists; I can feel as much. But if you've been warped by Terumi to this extent…"

Phantom did not move; no emotional surges came from her, at least not at first. Slowly, an aura of hatred bubbled up, consuming all within the manor. It rose as volcanic pressure and finally erupted in the form of three pentagrams on the floor. Plumes of fire rose from them, scorching the high ceiling, and Phantom vanished in their smoke. At once, Trinity glanced to Carl and Bang. "Be ready; she can attack from any-"

Before Trinity could finish her warning, Phantom reappeared above Bang and launched a jet of ice at him. The ninja took the blow head-on and vanished in a puff of smoke. He appeared above Phantom to unload a heavy overhead punch. "Ha! Your attacks are useless, you phantasmal…"

It was like striking a stuffed doll; Phantom was not fazed in the least. As Bang dropped from the air, a searing beam of light followed after him. He hit the ground wincing in agony as several blisters bubbled up on his unprotected forearms. A missile flew up at Phantom, sleek and elegant when compared to Platinum's usual cat-like fare. Phantom vanished again, leaving the rocket to explode against the wall. She appeared behind Carl, but did not escape Nirvana's notice. She wheeled around and extended spear-like nails to pierce Phantom and give Carl time to react. "Good job, sis! Allegretto!"

Carl summoned several spears from beneath his cape to jab at the specter. With a crack, however, Phantom sent a spark of lightning through her body, electrifying it. The electricity coursed into her assailants, shocked them and sent them both flying back. An arcing bomb descended on her; once again, she vanished before it could strike. Trinity scowled as her opponent appeared high above the center of the room. "I do not recall you being so elusive. Still, I will _kick your ass_! …Please be silent, Luna."

"Ungh…" Bang glared up at Phantom, clutching his scorched arm. "What is this… thing? Its body… is it even alive?"

"To a certain degree, yes." Trinity sighed. To simply maintain control of this body drained it; she guessed she only had about ten minutes in it before it would collapse from exhaustion. And that was without giving it her all; something she needed to do against Phantom. "...I warn you, I will not be able to fight long after what I'm about to do, but I believe it to be the only way. Arma Reboure: Muchourin... activate."

The bell at the front of Trinity's outfit glowed once, but nothing else happened, at least for the moment. High above, Phantom crackled with energy. Static sparked around the room and coalesced into a trio of spheres, blue-tinged lightning arcing as though in orbit, at ground level. At the same time, flames licked and spun around her like a whirlwind. Below, Trinity waved her hand and a sextet of chrome missiles sprouted before her. They launched up at the specter, who weaved off to the side. Trinity allowed herself a graceful smile as a silver orb appeared right above Phantom, dropped onto her and exploded. "You have forgotten Muchourin's ability, it seems."

As Phantom descended to the floor and her flames died down, dozens of similar bombs appeared overhead and rained upon her. The thunder of explosions rocked the manor and left the luxurious carpet blackened as Trinity summoned a ring of rifles around her. Before the smoke cleared, Phantom appeared overhead again and hurled a jet of ice down at Trinity. A rifle fired and its bullet shattered the frosty wave on its path to its target. Phantom drooped back with an audible hiss as Trinity took two more cannons in hand and fired them. As Phantom collapsed toward the ground, Bang grinned and charged. "Magnificent, miss Trinity! Allow me to strike the final blow!"

Trinity had no hope to dissuade him before the ninja leapt at Phantom and drew out the gargantuan nail from his back. As he bore down on his prey, he thrust the improbable weapon forward. "The time! Has!"

A flare of white-hot flame swallowed him and left him crumpled on the ground, the nail clattering away. However, before Phantom could follow up, a fourth shot from Trinity's weapons stunned her. A pair of spinning mechanical limbs followed and Nirvana's attack launched Phantom into the wall as Carl charged. A scowl of determination on his face, the younger sibling unleashed a great spinning gear from his cape. "We've got you now!"

Before she could be rolled under the cog, Phantom vanished in a wisp of purple smoke to teleport high above the center of the room. Two more shots sang; she flinched from their impact but remained floating. The air around her swirled and collected before exploding outward. The squall buffeted her foes long enough for her to act. A brilliant yellow bolt struck Nirvana and its energies coursed through her, lighting her like a beacon. All through the room, what metal lay loose shifted, scratched along the ground and launched at her, pulled in by the magnetic field that enveloped her. Bang's nail flew at her like an arrow and speared her straight through. Velocity sent her crashing back against the wall, impaled on the weapon and unmoving.

"Sis!"

After ducking back and holding his cloak against the rain of metal, Carl scrambled toward his damaged sibling. However, a jet of ice from Phantom lanced out and crushed him to the ground, frozen in place. With a snarl, Bang charged the phantasm. "How dare you harm the lovely Miss Ada and her brother! Mark my words, evildoer-"

Symbols flashed around Phantom and projected images into Bang's head. At once, he found himself in Wadatsumi. Buildings burned around him, the scent of acrid smoke searing his nostrils. He took a step back, glancing around. "What... Ikaruga? What devilry is this?"

His foot came down on something soft and he glanced down. The unmoving body of a child, half frozen under ice, greeted him and he jumped away, trembling. What was going on? He snarled. "Ha! You cannot defeat I, Bang Shishigami, with a mere illusion!"

Absolute coldness followed. From within his icy shell, Bang watched as people emerged from the burning buildings...only to be cut down with a wave of ice. A lone figure advanced on him, manic green eyes ablaze behind a veil of blond hair. A severed head of a former master rested gripped by the hair in his hand. Helpless, he watched the demon of winter approach, draw his blood-coated blade...

Trinity sighed as Bang screamed aloud and sank to his knees. In mere seconds, all of her allies had been dispatched. She had to end this quickly, then. With a wave of her hand, a ring of guns appeared around the contours of the room at Phantom's height and fired as one. As expected, Phantom warped away as soon as they appeared. More and more pistol rings appeared at varying heights, just long enough to fire once and vanish. After taking three full salvos head-on, Phantom teleported down to ground level and flew straight at Trinity. A wave of fire slashed at the girl; she responded by creating a blade out of thin air and dispelling the flames with it. A bomb appeared right above Phantom to end her advance.

With another hiss, Phantom vanished into the flames of the explosion and reappeared in the center of the room again. Before Trinity could create another gun ring, Phantom fired off a jet of heat before casting another spell. Gravity flipped for the entire room; the glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling crashed up and shattered. Trinity cried as she slammed into it as well, but even finding herself upside down failed to disorient her. She rolled back away from Phantom and stood up, shotgun materialized in hand. Upon firing the weapon, a plethora of miniature cat bombs spread out toward Phantom. She took them head on and created a tiny, revolving ball of mass at the center of the room. It rapidly built in size into a miniature white star.

Trinity gritted her teeth as the gravity of the neutron star threatened to pull her into orbit, and she fought against it. The glass the lined the ceiling and the still-catatonic Bang, however, had no way of doing the same. Dozens of transparent knives slashed into Trinity, but she still did not waver in her resolve. A dozen bombs formed on the floor and fell upward to blast Phantom as she sent a prompt to the trio of electric spheres on the ground. They exploded into streams of lightning, striking Trinity and ending her fight against gravity. The pull flung her into the air to circle the star as bits of glass slashed at her.

Wincing, Trinity opened her eyes as Phantom descended upon her, several massive earthen swords following in her wake. Even in her helpless state, she summoned up a massive steel point to surround her and spin. The suddenly-existent drill pierced Phantom and shattered her weapons. A moment later, the star vanished and gravity returned to normal. With a cry, Trinity dropped to the ground, dispelling her weapon as she did. She landed with a thud and rose to her knees, shaking. A hand stretched toward her and she blinked up at Bang, wincing but forcing a smile. "Excellent work, Miss Trinity. Allow me to aid you in destroying this unholy being!"

"Ah... thank you, Bang." After allowing him to pull her to her feet, Trinity cast a glance at Carl and Nirvana. The boy had been unfrozen and now worked to pull the nail out of his sister's metal chest. "Please aid Carl; I will handle Konoe."

"At once, Miss Trinity!"

As the ninja bounded off, Trinity stared down Phantom, who hovered about ten feet away. "...You have lost this, Konoe."

At her words, every bullet hole caused by her attacks launched a golden rope at Phantom. The specter darted up and away, but to no avail. The magic binds wrapped around her and held her in place. Try as she might, she couldn't even teleport away from her sudden entrapment. With a sad smile, Trinity summoned up one final gun, a veritable cannon of a pistol several times larger than she. "Farewell, old friend."

The cannon fired, a bolt that struck before it could even be seen and consumed Phantom in a firestorm. With a howl, she vanished in the flames. After several long seconds, Trinity dispatched the gun and dropped to her knees as Muchourin ceased glowing. "...And sorry."

Having just pulled his nail out from Nirvana, Bang stared in awe at the girl. "Miss Trinity..."

Carl finished it for him. "Wow... amazing! You're incredible, Miss Trinity... Sis agrees!"

"Ah, thank you." Trinity smiled and wobbled up to her feet. "Well, then. Let's go find-"

With a shrill howl, a black aura shot up from underneath Trinity and held her in place. As she struggled, Phantom appeared again, borne on black wings that shed feathers to the ground. A single word resounded in Trinity's head. **Condemnation**.

And the mental assault began. Trinity screamed aloud as magic pulled on her very soul, a vise that ripped her from her body. In no time at all, her spirit hovered, invisible to all but Phantom, defenseless. And yet, as she stared her executioner in her blank face, Trinity smiled. "...So this is how it ends. My apologies, Jubei; I couldn't..."

Darkness flowed into her and ate her soul from the inside, dissolving it bit by bit. She didn't scream, didn't make any sound at all as Phantom's rage erased her from existence. Soon enough, the assault ended and Trinity Glassfield was no more.

* * *

><p>High up in the spire watching like a sentinel over Akitsu, Hazama sauntered into a chamber, eternal smirk on his face. A man, seated at a computer console, did not so much as flinch at the door sliding open, so Hazama walked straight up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Heyo Relio, what's cooking?"<p>

"Have you no mind for protocol, Hazama?" Even with the tap, Relius refused to turn around and acknowledge him. "Why are you here?"

"Bored."

"Hm. Then begone."

"But this looks so... _interesting_." Hazama leaned forward, obscuring Relius's view of the data. "...What's it mean? That Nemesis Horizon's not ready yet?"

"Of course it's not, although I believe Faye-Ling has the new lynchpin near completion. However, we have to glean any information from Arakune. It would be dangerous to proceed without it." Relius scowled. "And I demand you stop blocking my view."

"Sorry, sorry." After spinning on his heel, Hazama started for the door. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you, then."

"So this encounter served no purpose?" Finally, Relius turned to acknowledge the captain. "Then allow me to make one. Are you lacking a brain?"

"...Ah?" Hazama came to a halt and turned to smirk at him. "What do you mean?"

"You should know quite well what I refer to. Your annihilation of Wadatsumi and particularly Torifune, behind the backs of the Imperator and I. For what purpose?"

"Souls and getting rid of Sector Seven."

"As far as I'm aware, Kokonoe—the lone true threat provided by Sector Seven—is still alive. And according to reports, the Sector's 'Angel of Death' recently demolished a Librarium branch. Although Azrael provides little threat to us, he is a disruptor. One who had no interest in the Librarium until now." At once, a blade pressed against Hazama's throat, courtesy of Ignis. "I have little patience for such methodology, as you well know. Cease your spontaneity before you doom Terminus with it. And may I request you not mentally shatter our allies?"

"What, Mannock? Who gives a shit about him? He did what I needed, so..."

"Voivod is quite the powerful tool. Turn him against us, and we may well regret it." Relius stood up and approached Hazama. "This is your last warning, Terumi. Cease this, or your strings will be cut. There is no use for an actor who forgoes his role."

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki." Gesshoku raised his lance, his words hollow and mechanical. A ball of light shined overhead, directing its glow onto him. "Surrender. I do not wish to hurt you."<p>

"...What's wrong with you, father?" In response, Tsubaki raised her sword, refusing to allow her nervousness to show through. Even without the power difference between her weapon and his Ars Magus, how on earth could she bring herself to fight him? She looked into his eyes. Red. Why were they red? "What happened?"

"My loyalty to the Librarium comes first, even above my own daughter. I will request again that you surrender."

"I refuse." With a snarl, Tsubaki stared him down. "At the moment, you are not my father. I don't... no, I believe I know who's controlling you. If you're under the control of Nine's phantom, then I have no choice but to free you, even if I risk dying at your hand."

"That will not happen. I intend merely to capture you." Something in Gesshoku's eyes gleamed, raising goosebumps on Tsubaki's skin. "Captain Hazama's plan is to subjugate you to Phantom's will. You will be the one to end Ragna the Bloodedge's reign of terror; the last thing he sees will be the one he loves taking his life. And then, once that's done, Phantom will cast your soul to Hell for your treason."

"...That _will not _happen." Despite her conviction, however, Tsubaki shivered. If Hazama's plan worked, either she or Ragna would die at the other's hand and leave the survivor broken. "At the moment, you are but an enemy. And any enemy who stands in my way will be cut down."

"You would slay your own father, then?" With a sniff, Gesshoku snarled. "How ungrateful."

"Slay? No, I intend for you to live. At the moment, you are but a puppet for Phantom." Tsubaki shot forward for a spinning kick. "I will rectify that!"

"Phobos!" A slash of the lance, coated in light, caught Tsubaki's side and bounced her off the ground. Gesshoku followed with a lunging stab, but tilted the lance enough to not impale her. "Deimos!"

With a cry, Tsubaki crashed into the sealed door and slumped to the ground. Clutching her shoulder, she rose back up and lifted her blade. With a quick slash, she sent a wave of energy at her father. However, Gesshoku was more than ready for the sword's lone ability. A quick cut of the lance produced a similar, but stronger attack that swallowed hers up. "Nyx!"

The wave bit into Tsubaki and shoved her back against the wall. She dropped to her knees, a feint to hopefully throw Gesshoku off-guard while she gathered up seithr for a pair of Ars. Without warning, she bolted forward, far faster than she should have been able to. As expected, Gesshoku countered with a wide slash of his lance. She leapt it and came down before he could recover with a fierce punch to his face. Upon landing, she followed with a kick. Her strength Ars activated and the boot sent him bouncing back into the pedestal Izayoi rested on.

As she watched her father skid to a halt, Tsubaki winced, guilt in her gut. What was she doing, how could she do this to her father, after all he had... She shook her head to clear away the doubts. "Dammit, father, wake up!"

"Do not speak to me like that. Nyx." Another wave arced out at Tsubaki; she caught it on her sword, wincing as the air cut her cheeks. She prepared to charge, but froze up at the last second as Gesshoku drew back. "Bia!"

The sudden lunge nearly caught Tsubaki anyways despite her attempt to brace herself. She grunted as she blocked the series of slashes that followed and tried to counter with a kick to the face. Gesshoku was prepared for it, however. "Selene! Deimos!"

A silver shield of light intercepted Tsubaki's kick and sprung her back against the wall. Before she could land, the follow-up lunge caught her in the side and pressed her against the stone, nearly knocking the wind out of her. As she fell to the ground in pain, Gesshoku stepped back to give himself room to attack, no emotion on his face. "Give up."

"...Never." So his plan was to keep her from Izayoi and crush her against the wall until she couldn't fight anymore, was it? Despite her pain, Tsubaki smirked. In a sudden motion, she swept along the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. Just as she figured; the brainwashing left his reflexes a bit slow, as it had with the soldiers in Yabiko. Before Gesshoku could rise, Tsubaki stabbed her sword down and pinned him by his robe to the ground before sprinting for Izayoi.

As soon as she touched the blade, however, Tsubaki froze up. The sword exploded into light, blinding her. When she came to, her clothes were completely different. She wore a skirted bodysuit, black and white with golden plates at the hips. The sword itself now was simply a long hilt with a blade of light extending from it. As she stood, utterly bewildered, Gesshoku smirked.

Numbly aware of the man behind her, Tsubaki gasped as something malevolent flooded her mind to subjugate her. A demand to take up this sword and eradicate all enemies of the Librarium... No. She would not allow that. Why should she, when she could use this weapon to...

Behind her, Gesshoku said, "It seems Phantom's trap has caught you, Tsubaki. This fight is over."

"...Do you really believe that?" Tsubaki's eyes flashed as she gripped the sword and wheeled around. She met Izayoi's influence with her own willpower, her anger, her desire to use this power for justice. Her determination burned away the weapon's will until at last it gave, leaving her in control. "No, I suppose you're right. I suggest you surrender, father."

* * *

><p>The black aura faded and Platinum dropped to her knees, unmoving. The girl shook, staring down at the burnt floor. Her very mind had been ripped apart, and neither Luna nor Sena could so much as make their shared body move through the agony.<p>

"Miss Trinity!" Bang rushed over to her side, Carl only a step behind. "What ails you? What has this dastardly villain done?"

"Platinum..." Carl crouched beside her, hand on her shoulder. No response. "What happened...?"

A fireball exploded against them. Bang snarled as he rolled away, hand going for his nails. "Master Carl! Ada! Take Miss Platinum to safety. I, Bang Shishigami, shall deal with this Stygian monster!"

"But..." Carl glanced between Phantom and Bang as Ada took Platinum into her arms. "M-Mister Bang! There's no way you can-"

"Bah! Does that really matter?" With a wide grin, Bang crossed his arms. "So what if I perish? What sort of man would I be if I left women and children to their deaths? Why, I'd be no man at all, much less a hero of justice! I came here to save Miss Tsubaki, and I intend to fight until my last breath to do so. If this is the end of Bang Shishigami, then so be it."

His belt flashed once and energy collected around his gauntlets. Bang closed his eyes and chuckled. "Heh...I think I understand Miss Trinity's words now. The strength of a hero. To be willing to sacrifice myself...is this it? Very well then! If that is so... Phoenix: Rettenjou, _activate_!"

The belt exploded into a burst of light and a red aura coated Bang's fists. The ninja grinned and crouched into his stance. "Ha! Your days have come to an end, specter! Powerful though you may be, you are no match for a burning spirit, for a yearning for justice, for a man who fights for love! By all that I am, all that I stand for, I, Bang Shishigami, will be your end!"

"Powerful though you may be, I assure you that you have yet to face one such as I! And if you believe otherwise, then..." Bang jabbed a finger straight at Phantom. "Just who the hell do you think I am?!"


	25. Outshined

**A/N: Naturally, Rettenjou is canonically confirmed to be Bang's nail about one day after I post the last chapter and imply that it's either the gloves or belt. Oh well, fixed that. Or something.**

* * *

><p>At his daughter's words, Gesshoku stalled up. "What? How is this…?"<p>

"I refuse to stand by and allow the NOL to carry out its crimes any longer; no feeble attempts at mind control will stop me." Cold fire in her eyes, Tsubaki shifted her grip on the strange blade. Its radiant energy brushed over her chest in waves; right away she resolved not to strike her father with its edge unless left with no other option. Izayoi's sentience, now subjugated to her will, fed her information of what it could do, how it could best the man before her.

She nearly trembled at the power she held. "I will, to protect all that I cherish, follow my sense of justice and fight. In my right hand, I hold the sword of justice; in my left, the scales of truth! I am conviction, sent to punish all evil!"

The purple tinge of the light sword flickered and turned green. "Stand down or face judgment, father."

"Such arrogance…" In his mental prison, Gesshoku did not falter in the face of Tsubaki's power and conviction. His lance glowed from the rays of the miniature sun that cast its light onto him from overhead. "You have become far too dangerous, Tsubaki. Regretful though it is, it seems I must be the one to take your life, for the benefit of the Librarium. Phobos!"

"Mirage Thruster!"

Gesshoku launched forward, a stunning light that blinded anyone who witnessed the thrust of his lance. The lunge took him across the chamber, but its point pierced naught but thin air. Before he even attacked, Tsubaki vanished in a whirl of winds and phased back into existence behind her father. Her sword turned purple again and she spun around to cut in the direction of Gesshoku. As expected, the blade came nowhere near him, but a yellow dagger ejected from Izayoi's tip and jettisoned into Gesshoku's back. Izayoi pulsed with energy as it struck. "I repeat, father; you do not stand a chance against me."

"Ungh…" The knife left no wound in his back, composed as it was of light. Still, the shock of witnessing his daughter simply vanish left Gesshoku stunned for a moment. He turned to snarl at her. A second blade hurtled at him, which he just caught on his lance.

It was all the distraction Tsubaki needed to appear before him and lunge in with a high kick. The blow caught his chin and lifted him into the ceiling. He crashed down a moment later, and Tsubaki started forward to continue her assault…

…But why? Why was she even fighting her father anymore? She could just as easily leave him here; he was no threat, and harming him was the last thing she wanted to do. In a swirl of winds, she found herself at the entrance of the chamber. A quick smear of blood from her finger opened the wall up.

And revealed a contingent of NOL soldiers awaiting her. She skidded to a halt and vanished again. Her sudden reappearance in their midst caught them all off guard long enough for her to deliver a quick, straight slash across one's chest. The lavender blade pulsed as it struck and Tsubaki vaulted over the collapsing officer. She raced as fast as she could, although the massive metal plates weighed her down. As she came around a bend in the hall, she stalled again. More soldiers. They were quite insistent on not giving her a choice here, weren't they? No helping it then. "Justice Phorizer!"

Her sword spun twice, creating a wormhole in space right before her. From the rift, a gargantuan steel blade ripped out and cleaved the three foremost officers. Nauseated by the resultant gore, Tsubaki nonetheless continued her charge. She took an overhead cut at the next soldier in line; blades locked and the man's superior physical strength pushed Tsubaki back. So, she summoned the space-rending abilities of Izayoi once more to vanish from existence for a fraction of a second. The sudden lack of resistance unbalanced the guard and sent him stumbling forward, right into Tsubaki's blade as she appeared in the same place. Snarling, she kicked him off her sword, its hard light unmarred by the blood that should have coated it.

A silent, invisible wave cut into Tsubaki from behind, a reminder that the first wave of soldiers remained. As well as her father… Wincing, she shook her head and vanished again. The mirage thruster took her to the rear of the first group, right beside her father. This time, Gesshoku was almost able to react in time, having witnessed the technique twice before. Almost. The hilt of Izayoi came around to clock him under the chin and send him stumbling into the wall. "Apologies, father."

Once the greatest threat was stunned for the moment—not that anyone here held the slightest chance of besting her—Tsubaki loosed a sudden slash to incapacitate a sixth soldier. Four left, but more importantly… With a quick flick of the sword, its blade turned a brilliant green and cast its glow on the hallway. Another straight slash followed; its target caught the vibrant weapon on his saber. However, Tsubaki surged forward with a dashing cut. The trail left by her blade was like a bolt of green lightning rending the hallway in two.

Two breaths later, a pair of soldiers, including the one who'd blocked her initial attack, crumpled over, bisected. Her eyes darted from the two remaining soldiers to her father, who had risen once more. She lowered her blade. "You cannot hope to defeat me. I do not wish to spill any more blood here; not when none of you realize what manner of monsters you truly serve. However… stand in my way, and I will have no choice. I will lift my blade against you only if you lift yours against me."

"Men. Stand down." Rubbing his bruised jaw, Gesshoku staggered back to his feet and readied his lance. As the soldiers, bewildered by the order, nevertheless complied, Gesshoku's red eyes flickered with anger. "Is this your choice, Tsubaki? To fight to destroy the Librarium, to cripple society in pursuit of this mirage called justice? I fail to see how you could come to such a naïve reason to fight. I beg you reconsider."

"I'm not a fool; to reconsider would mean my execution, correct?" Tsubaki shifted her grip on the sword, ready to lash out at any moment. "And no, I do not seek the Librarium's destruction. The Librarium, for all its corruption, is still a necessity. I merely aim to displace the evil that lords over it from above. To destroy the Imperator, Yuuki Terumi and Relius Clover. To return the Novus Orbis Librarium to a just organization devoted to the people. And I will take whatever steps are required to accomplish this."

Her eyes narrowed. "No matter who stands in my way."

"Pure naivety. One girl cannot bring forth such change, even if what you said were true." Gesshoku lifted his lance, light building around him. "I know not how you turned out like this, Tsubaki, but I will correct my mistakes here."

Despite his words, Gesshoku made no move toward his daughter. They stood still, glares locked, weapons tensed to react to the smallest movement. With a grunt, Tsubaki charged forward. The faulds at her hips propelled her, lifting her into the air. Which came as an absolute surprise to her. With a cry of shock, she halted and dropped back to the floor. A kick came at her from above, Gesshoku having jammed the point of his lance into the ground to use as a pole vault. Tsubaki blocked the kick and, as Gesshoku tried to bring the lance down from above as well, drove a fist into his gut. A blow from the flat end of Izayoi swatted him away.

"It's over, father." Tsubaki took off after him, rising through the air as she did so. As he scrambled back to his feet to ward off her attack, she sent another dagger of light, this one green and comparably immense, down at him and vanished again. As the blade struck his lance, four smaller ones appeared around him and stabbed. There was no time to react as Tsubaki appeared behind him and delivered a spinning strike with the hilt of her blade to his skull. He blacked out before even hitting the ground.

After several long moments, Tsubaki's gaze flicked to one of the remaining soldiers. "You two. Bring him and any survivors to a hospital. He shouldn't be wounded too badly."

"On what authority do you order us?" The officer in question raised his sword. There was no hope, he knew, but the Imperator's will was absolute. "I will not listen to a trai…"

The look in Tsubaki's eyes silenced him and Tsubaki lowered her weapon. "There is no point to fighting me. We both know how it would end. Do as I ask, so that you may continue to serve the people. And hopefully, you will come to realize my claims concerning the Library's corruption are true."

Silence followed, nearly half a minute's worth as the officers digested her words. The one addressed gestured to his partner and they trudged over to Gesshoku, wary stares on Tsubaki. With a sigh, Tsubaki strode past them. This power she now held… how could anything stand against it?

Phantom would not be leaving this manor.

* * *

><p>Bang stood, basked in the incendiary glow of his gauntlets and belt, grinning as he held his finger in Phantom's direction. At last, he had control of his Nox Nyctores! Nothing could stand in his way now. Nothing! As this evildoer would soon find out… why was the glow dying?<p>

Dumbstruck, Bang gaped at his hands as the fiery aura died. And then snapped his gaze up to Phantom, hovering overhead on raven wings. Some distance away, his giant nail basked in golden light. With a scoff, he smirked and crossed his arms. "Heh. No matter; I do not need a weapon to defeat you! Prepare yourself!"

He sprang into the air and hurled a nail at an angle to the floor. A second nail came from wherever he stored them, but rather than throw it, he left it in place, hovering as circular bumper. As he landed, he flung two more nails to set as bumpers on either side of Phantom while the first nail he had thrown ricocheted up and exploded. However, Phantom vanished long before the blast could hope to singe her. She reappeared further back and gave a mighty flap of her wings. Black winds, razor sharp, buffeted Bang. As his knees wobbled, he nonetheless grinned. "Ha! Wind? Illusions? Fire? Is that all? Mere parlor tricks could never hope to subdue me!"

He leapt up into the hovering nail waiting overhead. The weapon launched him straight forward, a human blur that not even Phantom could track. As he drew near, fire erupted in his gauntlet and he delivered an overhead punch that bounced her off the ground. Upon landing, he delivered a similarly fiery crouching uppercut and followed her into the air. "Begone, monstrosity!"

Before the punch, headed by bestial plume of flame, could land, Phantom vanished yet again. After appearing straight above him, Phantom wasted no time in cascading a cylinder of aqueous light down on him. The beam solidified into gelatinous mire that held Bang hostage in suffocation. A ball of light, solar in its radiance, bloomed at Phantom's chest. It erupted after a breath, a needle-thin wire that ripped and disintegrated the column. Bang's fist, which he fought to raise overhead to guard himself, sparked again. As the beam burned into it, he vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared overhead. "Ha! Take this!"

A two-handed overhead blow followed, dropping Phantom. Well before she hit ground, however, she caught herself. An invisible ball of light enveloped Bang, trapping him in midair. He grunted. Dammit, so close… His heart stopped a beat as a dark _something_ appeared right above him. A tiny ball of mass, so dense that space warped around it, its own laws defied. Bang felt the pull of the black hole and snarled, unable to do anything from within his prison…

"Sonic Saber!"

A green blade ran Phantom through, followed by four smaller blades that stabbed from all directions. The spell dispersed and Bang fell to the ground, unnerved but largely unharmed sans a deep burn on his arm. His eyes snapped up to his savior and he gaped. "M… Miss Tsubaki? Is that you?"

"Bang…" Tsubaki dared to take her eyes off of Phantom for a moment to scan the room. Only Bang and Phantom were fighting… "…Where are Carl and Platinum? Are they okay?"

"…I'm afraid Platinum is not, but they are safe. Master Carl is protecting her as we speak… look out!" Bang's eyes widened as sparks formed over Phantom and began to coalesce into a giant fireball. It never came; purple streaks of lighting sparked around her and the fires simply vanished. "What…?"

"Perhaps that last spell overloaded her; magic still has its limits." Whatever had halted the attack, Tsubaki was not about to allow Phantom another chance. She darted forward, her faulds driving her upward at the specter. Her blade flickered out and passed through the space Phantom had just vanished from. Tsubaki twisted around to eye the sorceress. She, too, vanished and appeared right behind her prey. Phantom didn't process the teleport before Tsubaki spun and drove her higher with a spinning cut. In a blaze of green light, Tsubaki appeared overhead and delivered a dropping slash in the same motion. Tsubaki landed safely; Phantom crashed headfirst into the ground.

As the battered ghost attempted to hover away from her assailant, at least until she had full access to her magic once more, Bang bounced off one of the bumpers and caught her in midair. "Hurricane Bang Kick!"

He tossed her high into the air; electricity crackled as her teleportation spell failed. Bang appeared above her for a kick to the torso and teleported down to meet her at the ground. Rather than kick her again, he delivered another fiery punch. Her voyage through the air was met by a slice of Tsubaki's blade. She followed with a lunging strike, a bolt of green light following in her wake and impaling Phantom against the far wall. Izayoi shifted back to its default lavender hue. Not satisfied, however, Tsubaki raced forward. She had no idea why Phantom's magic was failing, but she would not let this opportunity pass. "Bang! We need to finish her now!"

"Indeed! Shishigami-style ultimate ninjutsu, _Furinkazan_!" Four seals burned bright around him and Bang surged into the air, releasing all fetters that held his power back. Golden light, akin to what coated his nail, bathed him and he grinned. "Your final hour has come, villain!"

* * *

><p>"Platinum… please respond…" Out in the hallway they had fled to, Carl knelt beside the girl, spectacled eyes wide with worry. He reached a trembling hand out to her shoulder. No response. "What's wrong…? Ada…"<p>

_I don't know. She is alive, I can tell that much. But… if the damage was mental…_

Carl sighed and hung his head. His small hand closed around Platinum's, hoping that wherever she was mentally, the action would inspire comfort. "Platinum… don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

_Carl… you must help Bang._

"Huh?" Carl looked up at his marionette sister, who cradled Platinum in her arms despite the hole gorged into her chest by Bang's nail. "But Mister Bang told us to get Platinum to safety! We can't just leave her here, sis."

_I know. Go ahead; I will stay here and protect her._

"What? But…"

_You will do fine. You can fight without me; I know it. Remember Bang's training._

"That's not it! What… what if something happens to you and Platinum while I'm gone?"

A light chuckle met him. _Is that your concern, brother mine? Don't worry; I promise nothing will happen to us. However, if Bang loses this fight, we will all be killed by the phantom. Please, Carl. You must do this_.

"But… what if… sis..." With a sigh, Carl nodded, although every fiber of his being resisted it. He rose, eyes closed. "Alright. Please stay safe, sis."

_Of course, Carl. Now go._

* * *

><p>"Okay, squirrel." Ragna paced before a table, at which Makoto, Noel and Nu sat. Rachel reclined in a chair a short distance away, while Taokaka was presumably busy pestering the Vermillions for food. "Explain. Right now. What the hell was Yabiko about?"<p>

"Screwing up the Library's plans. I learned that they were gonna destroy Yabiko and field test some new weapon. So I figured get as many people out of there as possible, destroy the weapon and turn the entire world against the Library." Makoto sighed and looked away. "…Sorry for not telling you what I was up to; didn't think you guys would go for it, and…"

"Tch. Could've at least contacted us during that shitfest and let us know that you hadn't ratted us out. And like hell am I ever letting you plan shit again." With a huff, Ragna threw himself into a seat across from the girls. "So. What was the weapon?"

"Um…" Nu averted her gaze. "Can we… like, not talk about this, please?"

"So Nu was the weapon. Dropping subject now."

His words were a slap to Nu's face, but she nodded. "Yes, please…"

Noel gave a sharp nod, equally eager to cease that particular discussion. And besides, a question burned inside her, far more important than anything else. "Um, Ragna? Where's Tsubaki?"

Ragna froze up. God, why did everyone keep making him think about that? He opened his mouth, mind working to bullshit his way around this… No. Noel and Makoto at the very least deserved to know. Throat dry, he hung his head and sighed. "She… I… I failed to protect her."

"…What." A brief moment of silence fell before Makoto's cold response. She didn't move, although her tail stiffened. "What happened to her?"

"…She was attacked. Alone. I came to help, but the ground gave out and she fell." He closed his eyes, as though it would curb the memories. "Looked for her a bit later; couldn't do it right away because… well, shit happened. Couldn't find her."

Straight across from him, Noel sat in stunned silence, gaze infinitely distant. "Tsubaki…"

"Why was she… no, never mind. Don't answer that." Makoto's tail twitched. "I trusted you with her. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should've-"

"Yeah, because you would've done an amazing job keeping the ground from spontaneously collapsing, right?" Ragna snarled at the beastkin. How dare she say that? "I tried to protect her, god dammit!"

"Maybe I couldn't have stopped something like that, but I sure as hell wouldn't have left her on her own!" Makoto started to rise, but a small noise to her right stalled her. She turned to Noel, who had buried her face in her hands. The chagrined twitch of Makoto's tail ceased and she sat back down to wrap an arm around Noel's shoulders. However, the glare she threw Ragna informed him she wasn't finished with him. "…Sorry, Noel."

No one spoke for at least a full minute, the only sound an occasional sob from Noel. Finally, Rachel sighed. "It is no doubt tragic what has befallen Miss Yayoi, but we cannot allow this to stall us. Miss Nanaya, could you inform us what you have discovered?"

"Oh, um…" Makoto scrounged in her outfit for a moment and produced the files taken from Azrael. She handed them to Nu, who blinked in confusion. "Give those to Rachel, please. But to summarize…the Librarium's smelting something at Ishana. And, um… according to this, it was someone in Sector Seven that carried out the nuclear attacks, but I don't buy it."

"Nor do I. Kokonoe would not put her arsenal to such a use." She accepted the files from Nu and perused the first page. "You discovered these on your own?"

"Nah, um… Azrael from Sector Seven found them."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Azrael, you say."

"Yeah… um, he kinda sorta attacked us. And after we won, we took what he had found…" Makoto rubbed the back of her head, nervous.

"…Consider yourselves lucky. Had he considered you actual threats, I sincerely doubt you would have survived his wrath." Rachel shuddered, a rare display. "And have you not discovered what the Library plans to smelt in Ishana?"

"Er… no. Didn't really get a lot of time to read it. Azrael… uh, he woke up when we were looking over it."

Rachel's eyes snapped up. "I refuse to believe you defeated him a second time."

"No, he just kinda congratulated us for winning. And told us to find out who destroyed Sector Seven for him." Makoto averted her gaze. "…Probably gonna let him know if we find out and meet him again, I'd rather not fight that pyscho again…"

"If you wish. Just do not attempt to bring such a monstrosity into our fold." Rachel turned to Noel, who still sobbed in Makoto's light embrace. "Thank you for the report, Miss Nanaya. I shall allow you and Miss Vermillion time, but do bear in mind, Miss Yayoi may live yet. We shall reconvene tomorrow after I have read through the files."

"Mm… alright. Thanks." Makoto stood up, bringing Noel with her. "Come on, let's…"

"Hey, uh…" Ragna approached them and tapped Noel's shoulder. She turned her tear-stricken face up in time for him to pull her into an embrace. "I'm… really sorry, Noel…"

"Ragna…" She returned the embrace. "…Please don't blame yourself."

"Mm…" Ragna glanced at Rachel. "Uh… where are we supposed to stay until tomorrow, exactly?"

"I shall return to my mansion. You are welcome to join me there." Rachel tilted her head toward Noel. "Or, if Noel's parents feel accommodating, perhaps you could stay here."

"I'm staying here, then." Ragna tightened his grip on Noel. No way was he going to leave her right now. "What about you, Nu? Staying here, too?"

Nu gave a sharp nod. "Nu's staying with Noel."

"Very well then." Rachel rose, the fabric of space ripping around her. "We meet once more tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Bang all but flew at Phantom, nigh-impossible to follow. With a roar, he launched a punch clouded by fire. Her teleportation failed and she took the blow head-on. As she ricocheted off the wall, Tsubaki followed with a swift slash. Bang caught the specter, wheeled around in midair and hurled her back across the room. As soon as he touched down, he gave chase with a series of flash steps. "Do you see now? There is no escape for you; you will regret incurring our wrath!"<p>

A fireball stalled his chase and Phantom hovered back into the air. A trio of nails flew after her; the blaze had done precious little to truly dissuade Bang's assault. As he rose up through the air after her, Phantom teleported again. This time when she reappeared, however, an army of illusions in her image popped into existence as well. Snarling, Bang dropped to the ground. "Miss Tsubaki. Have you any way of clearing away these phantasms?"

"En masse? No, I don't believe so." Tsubaki raised her blade, eyes trained for any flicker of movement. "Be patient; we shouldn't-"

"Then allow me to do so!" Bang darted up at the nearest Phantom and punched it. It vanished on impact into suffocating purple smoke. Although he broke into a cough, he shot over to another and delivered a kick. This one exploded and sent him to the floor in a scorched heap.

With a sigh, Tsubaki shook her head. "Even if they didn't act as traps, trying to destroy all of them would take too long and be too draining. Just wait and watch her."

"…Very well." Bang crouched down, hand searching for another nail. Only a few left. But… "Ha! I've got it!"

"What? No, don't-"

It was far too late, however. Bang drew an umbrella from somewhere and hurled it skyward. It floated steadily forward, above even the highest of Phantoms, on unfelt winds and rained a hail of spikes below. Decoy after decoy exploded into smoke, obscuring the air. Tsubaki growled and braced herself for an attack from beyond the spreading smokescreen. A streak of lightning thundered from above and blasted her square in the gut. She crumpled to the ground, wincing and trying to recall where the electricity had come from. Izayoi spat out a small blade of light along her estimation of the bolt's course. The clones all dissipated as it struck the real Phantom.

Magic seals flashed around Phantom, an attempt to cast her victims under a bondage of illusion. In response, Tsubaki shifted her blade back to green and summoned a series of blades to fly up and stab her. Phantom's mental assault ceased and Phantom hovered, stunned, for several moments. With a ferocious grin, Bang launched up and caught her before she could recover. And then flipped upside down and flung himself back to piledrive her into the ground. Tsubaki facepalmed as the two crashed into the tiles and left a crater, dust rising around the impact like smoke. Bang leapt away and spotted his nail lying some distance away. "And now, your end has come! Prepare yourself!"

In an instant, he reached the massive weapon and hefted it, ready to spear her on it. A frosty wave emanated from the crater, catching both him and Tsubaki offguard. It half-froze them, along with the rest of the room, leaving them pinned in place as Phantom hovered forward. The ground cracked below her, embers leaping from whatever hell lurked below. The fissures spread, stretching like fingers to the imprisoned. At the source of the cracks, plumes of magma licked the open air.

A door boomed open behind Phantom. Carl blinked once at the spectacle before charging at Phantom with a cry. He leapt forward, an army of spears jutting from his cape. "Allegretto!"

Trapped in her spellcasting, Phantom couldn't help but take the jabs full-on. The cracks slammed shut, the room inexplicably no worse off for housing lava, even if so briefly. She tried to hover away from the boy, but he kept his charge. "Laetabilis Cantata!"

A giant gear spun into existence and caught her beneath its rapid grind. Aided by the heat from the cracks, Bang shattered his icy prison and again lifted his nail. "Many thanks, Master Carl! Now, stand back!"

To Tsubaki's bewilderment, rather than charge forward and stab Phantom with the weapon, Bang elected to toss it like a javelin. As the gear disappeared, Phantom started creating another ball of mass. The miniature star faded into oblivion as the nail pierced her and drove all the way through. Phantom hovered dead still in midair for several moments. Violet streaks of lightning surrounded her, as with the failed spells from before. A howl of rage rose up from within her and a great multitude of fireballs erupted into existence overhead. More than half of them fizzled out before they could launch. Even the majority of those that blazed forth met the same fate, resulting in only a few blasts of flame for her foes to dodge. One struck Carl, but no more.

Tsubaki turned to the newcomer. "Carl! Where's Platinum?"

"She's out in the hallway; Ada's protecting her." Carl brushed out the flames that ate away at his cape. "Bang, what _was_ that?"

"I… cannot say. But now is not the time!" Although he had no idea why Phantom lost her ability to cast spells, Bang charged nonetheless. And crashed face-first into a wall of fire that whipped him away. As he landed several feet away, he snarled. "So, you are not completely defenseless. Very well then. Our victory is still certain!"

Suppressing a groan of annoyance, Tsubaki warped herself forward, albeit only about halfway to her target. A large blade launched from Izayoi's tip. Phantom attempted to call up a shield to take the blow, but her magic again faltered. The green sword pierced her, broke into four smaller swords and stabbed again. Thick purple mist seeped from the greatest of the wounds. Still, Phantom managed another spell. A giant flint sword rose up above Tsubaki and crashed straight down; she barely managed to roll out of the way, but the shrapnel peppered her.

Acting almost as one, Carl and Bang both launched forward to sandwich Phantom with blows. Bang's fiery punch came first, but right before it could connect, Phantom vanished into thin air. The mechanical knight that extended from within Carl's cape dealt a heavy blow to Bang's gut and the ninja dropped to his knees with a grimace. Carl raced over to his side. "M-Mister Bang! S-sorry, I-"

"Worry… not, Master Carl. It's only a flesh wound." So he could say now, but once Furinkazan ended… Bang patted Carl's shoulder as he rose, hunched over. A trickle of blood streamed down his forehead, no doubt from his ill-thought-out piledriver. "But… if I didn't cut off her magic…"

"If I had to guess, you weakened her connection to the Boundary, but didn't fully sever it." Tsubaki sidestepped a fireball and retaliated with another blade. "Get your nail; another blow might do it. And… don't attack her from both sides again."

"On it, Miss Tsubaki!" Bang flash-stepped forward, but a bolt of lightning left him reeling. "Gah… you dastardly…"

"Miss Tsubaki?" Carl watched Phantom as she hovered high overhead. "What should I do?"

Ceasing her contemplation of teleporting to Phantom's level, Tsubaki chewed her lip. That… was a problem. Carl had no means of reaching Phantom to strike her, and even when she was low enough for him to attack, the lack of Nirvana left him a liability. "Carl… I…"

A swarm of fireballs descended upon her, although most dissipated long before reaching her. Her decision made for her, she vanished into thin air and appeared right behind Phantom. Just as the specter planned, it seemed; a spiral's arm of fire struck before she could attack and spun her into the wall. Before she could even slide down it, Phantom whipped around, summoning a bolt of electricity… Purple lightning swallowed it up and the spell failed, leaving Tsubaki to drop in relative safety.

Grunting through pain, Bang reached his nail. And comprehension dawned on him. A weapon that broke connections with the Boundary… how could he have been so foolish to not realize it earlier? "Heh. So this is Rettenjou… Phantom! Your time has come to an end! Shishigami-style ultimate super move… uh…"

From where she slumped against the wall, Tsubaki turned to him. "Just do it!"

"Hurricane Assault!" Bang vanished entirely and reappeared at Phantom's level. With a dash through the air, he grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. He hurled his nail down after her; the spike bore straight through her back and pinned her to the floor. Fist drawn back and burning, Bang launched himself down after her. "Farewell, evildoer!"

His fist struck the nail and hammered it down as a great corona of fire erupted all around him. Carl braced himself behind his cape while Tsubaki raised her sword to block the heat the best she could. When the prominence cleared, Bang held himself aloft on his out-stretched arm, the nail driven almost all the way into the ground. Phantom did not so much as twitch. The shinobi sprang back to his feet and grinned at his defeated opponent. "Ha! Do you see now? There is not a soul who can escape the justice of Bang Shishigami! If you still live…"

A fireball, minute and pitiful, brushed his cheek and left a light burn. "You still resist? Very well then! I shall… guh…"

The golden glow around him died, and all the exertion spent under Furinkazan struck him at once. With a weak moan, he keeled over, clutching his head. He peered up, expecting Phantom to attack. Instead, in the wake of Tsubaki charging forward, Phantom sparked twice, signifying failed spells, and vanished, leaving opaque smoke to cloud the area around the nail. Sighing, Tsubaki knelt beside Bang. "Mister Bang! What's wrong?"

"Heh… worry not…" Bang fought to bring himself up to his hands and knees. "Just… somewhat exhausted…"

"I… see." Eyeing Carl as he approached, Tsubaki offered a hand to Bang. "Carl, help me get Bang back on his feet."

"R-right." The panic that the heat of battle brought fading, Carl allowed Bang to sling an arm over his shoulder. Nervousness swallowed up the previous fear and he looked over at Tsubaki. "…I'm really sorry about… before, Miss Tsubaki. I didn't mean to…"

"…You helped save me here, Carl. Assuming you promise to change your methods, I can forgive you." Tsubaki grunted as they trudged under Carl's guidance toward a door. "Bang… Carl… thank you so much."

"It is nothing, Miss Tsubaki." Bang grinned at her despite all the pain and exhaustion. "It is my duty, as a protector of justice, to aid my friends in their darkest hour, is it not? I, Bang Shishigami, will not allow harm to befall you."

The bravado, forced as it was, brought a light laugh to Tsubaki. Before she could say anything, Carl opened the door and they gazed upon Platinum, wrapped up in Nirvana's arms. The girl turned her eyes, teary and wide with terror, on them. "…Trinity's gone…"

* * *

><p>Jin scowled as he leaned against a wall. Where the hell was that blasted Intelligence outpost? Hazama wanted to meet him here, and all that stood in Jin's way of slaughtering that bastard was simply not knowing where this stupid outpost was. With a growl, he slammed the back of his fist against the brick.<p>

"Something the matter?" A masculine voice sounded from a bench; Jin had to blink twice before he was certain he was viewing the source correctly. A man, purple-haired and clothed in a red and pink kimono, eyed him with a light smirk. "You, ah, seem lost."

"Yes, I am." Deciding the man creeped him out entirely, Jin nonetheless asked, "Could you tell me where the Intelligence outpost is?"

"Mm… I'm afraid not." The man rose and sauntered toward Jin. "But my, are you a fascinating one. That sword… you must perform some sort of martial art, hm? And that uniform… ah, my apologies for my rudeness."

Jin sneered, hand wandering to Yukianesa's hilt. "Who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me. I am Amane Nishiki, just a humble traveling actor." With a theatrical bow, Amane looked up and smirked. "And you are…?"

"…Get lost." With a sniff, Jin turned and walked away.

"Oh my, this won't do." Amane straightened up and ran over to Jin's side. "I simply must have you for my troupe! Leave the Librarium and join me!"

"What part of 'get lost' did you not understand, you bother?" Jin stepped away from Amane and glowered, hand resting on Yukianesa. "Unless you have a death wish."

"Oh, how scary." Amane's smirk took a dark turn. The ribbons of his outfit shifted. "But again… you are quite fascinating. I simply must have you!"

"Feh. Have it your way, then… huh?" Both turned to peer into an alleyway as a tall figure strode through it, form obscured by shadows. Something inside Jin buzzed at the presence, something alien and altogether uncomfortable. With a grunt, he stepped back. "What the… who the hell are you?"

"I am the white void, sent to cleanse the world. I am Hakumen." Hakumen stepped out of the shadows and drew Ookami. His past self. Did he understand the power he held… the path to misery he may walk? Jin Kisaragi could not be allowed to fail again… no matter which one it was. "I am here to test you, Jin Kisaragi."

"…What?" One of the Six Heroes? Here, and wanting to 'test' him? Jin stepped further away, the buzz in his chest all but numbing him. "What the hell do you mean, you bastard?"

"Draw your sword, Kisaragi. And show me your determination."


	26. Snowblind

Far off on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a woman worked with robotic diligence. With seithr-sculpting skills born of an unnatural connection to the Boundary, Litchi formed complex patterns within a black, amorphous vessel. Once forged, it would replace the Kushinada Lynchpin. A creation that would function the same as Shuichiro Ayatsuki's device, but without the need for a certain daughter of his to act as the key or Rettenjou to act as its core.

A device that would all but herald the end of the world should it be activated.

A door slid open behind Litchi and she turned to greet the man who entered. Relius walked straight up to the blob and rubbed his chin. "…This seems near complete. Your skill is truly amazing, doctor."

"Thank you, Colonel Clover." The words came automatically to Litchi; she had no choice in uttering them. "And yes, it's nearly complete. We should be able to forge it tomorrow."

"Excellent. I will check back in…"

As Relius turned, he froze. Hazama stood in the doorway, a deep scowl on his face. "Hey. Relius. We got a problem."

"Is that so? Do explain, Terumi."

"Yeah, uh… remember that shit about a certain mad dog from Sector Seven breaking into the Oogetsu Branch?"

"What has Azrael done now?"

"Oh, nothing, except the usual 'murderize anyone who tries to capture him' routine. I swear, that gets old real-"

"Now is not the time. Tell me what has happened."

"Well, uh…" Hazama rubbed the back of his head. "According to reports and surveillance, our former godslayer and her pet squirrelbitch were also there. And the information pertaining to us being here in Ishana is kinda sorta… gone. So yeah. Bye!"

Before Hazama could flee to avoid any wrath from Relius, a mechanical hand on his shoulder stopped him. Certain that Ignis would keep him from running, Relius strode up to Hazama. "I see. Then allow me to give you a couple of assignments."

* * *

><p>Amane froze up as Hakumen advanced, his wry smile melting away. "Ah, I think I'll just…"<p>

The androgynous man bolted into a nearby alleyway, clearly having no interest in getting in their way. Jin snorted and glared at the blank-faced soldier. "Tch. Very well then. You're going to give me answers when we're done."

"Hmph. Do not dictate what I will do." Hakumen bent his knees into a light crouch, overly long blade extended behind him. "Come, Jin Kisaragi. Show me your power, your determination. Let me see if your reason to fight is strong enough."

Reason to fight? Tch. Whatever. Hand on Yukianesa's hilt, Jin sneered. "Very well."

A platform of bladed ice formed beneath him and shot forward. Its foremost spine crashed into Hakumen's parry and the entire board shattered, but Jin twisted around for a slash to the shoulder. Hakumen's hand shot up the moment Jin left the board and crushed his chin with Ookami's hilt. As Jin fell, Hakumen spun and kicked him away to slide on his back along the ground. "Futile. Weak."

"Shut up." Snarling, Jin hopped back to his feet and launched a slow-moving blade of ice. He followed in its wake, but skidded to a halt as Hakumen's sword slashed through his projectile. The seithr that molded the blade destabilized into a void of antimatter. Jin stepped back with a growl. "What the…? Tch. Try and stop _this_!"

Yukianesa pierced the ground and a crystal of ice rose from underneath Hakumen's feet. However, even before the katana sliced the ground, Hakumen swept forward into an uppercut. The blow caught Jin's gut and lifted him into the air. Hakumen jumped after him, sword drawn back for a fatal slash… Instead, he spun around and drove a kick into Jin's chest.

As his former self crashed to the ground, Hakumen sighed inwardly. What was the point of this? Even though it had been a century since he'd used them, he knew every one of Jin's movements by heart. Nothing Jin could do would ever catch him by surprise, and thus the battle's turnout was inevitable. Jin Kisaragi could never pass such a test…so he had to change it. Hakumen pointed Ookami down at Jin as the latter struggled to his feet again, wind gone. "Tell me, Kisaragi. Why do you fight?"

"Hm? Why do you care?" Up on his knee, Jin tensed a slight bit. Was this a trick? "I have two reasons to exist. To kill my brother, and to destroy Captain Hazama for what he has stolen from me. Nothing else matters."

"Your brother." As Hakumen had figured; single-minded, without regard for those who considered him a friend. As of now, doomed to failure. To lose just as Hakumen had lost a lifetime ago. "You refer to Ragna the Bloodedge."

"…How do you know that?" Eyes narrowed, Jin rose, but stepped back. This goddamned buzzing intensified the closer to Hakumen he was. Just what in the hell was it? "Tch. Never mind. Brother's suffering. Bleeding. And only-"

"And only you can heal him through death? Fool." There was no doubt; Jin was the same man Hakumen had been. Worse, perhaps. "That is hardly the reason you should seek his death. Nor a reason to exist. Tell me. What does Tsubaki Yayoi mean to you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

The words rang in Hakumen's mind for a moment, faltering him. How could Jin feel nothing for Tsubaki? Did he not spend much of his childhood with her, or bond with her through his Academy years? What had happened? "…Explain."

"Ha. Why should I?" A crescent moon grin of insanity emblazoned Jin's face as he readied Yukianesa again. "Stop acting like you know me, you masked bastard! I don't have time for the likes of you, Hero or not. Die!"

A glimmering blade of ice flew at Hakumen's face, too fast for him to cut. Jin dashed after it and cut at Hakumen's midsection. Ookami took both blows, and Jin followed with a punch. A vulpine head of ice surged toward Hakumen with the attack. Hakumen jumped out of its way, only for Jin to deliver a lunging slash. Before Yukianesa could strike him, Hakumen raised a fist. A shield of reddened seithr formed before him and stunned Jin in place when the attack struck it. After reversing his grip on Ookami so as not to rend Jin in half, Hakumen lunged forward and delivered a blow to Jin's stomach with its hilt. Jin gasped and dropped to his knees, breathless. Hakumen did not even look back. "Give up. I was wrong; you're too weak to stand before me."

"Shut up…" After another moment of keeping himself upright, Jin gave in to the pain and flopped forward onto his belly. Hakumen's last attack flashed in his mind. A counter-attack starting with a red barrier of seithr… His eyes widened and he turned to glare at Hakumen. "You bastard… how do you know Yukikaze…?"

His green eyes flashed, fire rather than their eternal flint. "How do you know so much about me? How do you know all of my attacks and how to counter them? _Just who the hell are you_?!"

"Should you not stray from this damned path you trod, the same as you." Hakumen turned around and pointed his sword down at Jin. "Have you truly forsaken your comrades?"

"Do you mean Yayoi?" Jin sat up and clutched his head. "I don't even remember her, dammit! It's like she never existed…"

Hakumen's blade lowered. "What?"

"I remember nothing from before about a month ago." His face twisted into a determined scowl. "And that is why I will destroy Hazama. He took everything from me; I will return the favor."

_Terumi_. This was the consequence of Tsubaki's survival? Or… no, this was the consequence of her breaking from the Librarium? "I see. Have you no bonds left, then?"

"…One." Jin's eyes softened as he looked down. "Noel Vermillion."

"…Vermillion?" Someone who had not existed for Hakumen, then. "Very well then. I ask you again, Kisaragi. Show me your determination. Your strength."

"Tch. Why should I bother?" Jin rose to his feet and turned away. "This is meaningless."

"If you believe my words to be meaningless, then there is no hope for you. Your reasons for fighting are petty and selfish. Tell me." Hakumen made a fist. "Would you turn your back if Vermillion was in danger?"

Jin faltered and turned to glare. "…You mean to harm Noel?"

Hakumen snorted. "I see. She is quite valuable to you. She, the Godslayer, the Eye of the Azure…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jin growled and turned to charge at Hakumen. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Feh. Irrational as always." Hakumen kicked through Jin's slash and knocked him off his feet. "Despite your claims, you have at least one other reason to fight. I mean Vermillion no har-"

"Arrows of Ice!" Jin flipped forward onto his knees and formed a bow of ice. A trio of frosty arrows fired and, for once, Jin's attack hit home. Hakumen found himself encased in a crystal of ice, which Jin promptly shattered with a slash. "I will _not_ let you hurt her."

A mechanical laugh answered him, low. "Very good. Let me see how far your determination will take you now. Empty Sky Form…" Hakumen raised his sword high overhead, building up power in it. "Summer's Advance!"

The sword came down, and brought with it a tsunami of white energy. Jin snarled; goddammit, he knew that attack, too! "Arctic Dagger!"

A fast-moving wave of ice countered Hakumen's attack. The twin surges struck each other and dissipated. Jin sneered and launched a blade of ice. "I don't know how you know my attacks, but it doesn't matter. You wish to see my determination? Very well then…"

"Oh, mister Kisaragi~!" A small, effeminate man dropped to the ground beside Jin, smirking at him. Amane granted Jin a light bow. "You don't seem to be doing too well. Allow me to help you!"

Jin blinked and snorted. "And why would you do that?"

"I already said…" Amane's smirk came with a light leer. "I simply must have you for my troupe! And you!"

If Hakumen still had a human body, he would have followed Jin's suit in blinking in confusion. Still, this was interesting: would Jin reject an ally, as Hakumen had done so long ago? "What is it?"

"That was a killing blow, wasn't it? And you say this is just a test…" Amane's head tilted down, and all at once is smirk became something more savage. "I could never let you to do such a thing to a member of my troupe."

"That would not have slain Kisaragi."

Before Amane could respond, Jin gave him a harsh shove and sent him off to the side. "Get lost; I'm not part of your troupe. This is my fight, and mine alone."

Disappointment flooded Hakumen, but he shrugged it off. No, of course Jin would have no reason yet to accept aid, especially from a near stranger. "You cast aside an ally when facing a superior opponent?"

"I fight alone, forging my own path. That will never change." Jin gripped Yukianesa, eyes cold. "I will remove all obstacles in my way… even one of the Six Heroes."

* * *

><p>In an NOL outpost in Ookoto, a lone woman sat in a chair, bent forward to rest her chin on her hands. Her eyes burned as she stared down at the floor; just what did the Library want with a mercenary like her? Oh well. She would pay them their visit, listen to what they had to say and probably tell them to piss off.<p>

The door creaked open and her eyes snapped up to the suited man who entered. Hazama offered her a smile which did nothing to ease her disdain as he took a seat across from her. "Ah, Miss Bullet, I presume? Thank you so much for coming all the way out here."

"Mm. And you're Captain Hazama?" Bullet held in a snort. Why, of all the branches of the Librarium, was she stuck meeting with an Intelligence officer? "Let's keep this quick. What do you want with me?"

"Ah, very well." Hazama's face remained neutral, but inside, he was grinning. This would be far too easy. "Well, to cut straight to the point, I assume you know of Sector Seven's actions a week ago."

"Of course. The destruction of Torifune and Wadatsumi. Sector Seven's all but dissolved, which is a pain in the ass for me." Her glare remained firm, but something in her chest stung. With that organization disbanded, how was she to find the truth now? "What about them?"

"You've been trying to find out who killed your mercenary force, right?" Now Hazama allowed himself a light smirk as Bullet gasped. "Oh, yes, I know all about the incident. And I can tell you everything you want to know… on one condition."

The sudden brightening of her mood was tempered by the mention of a condition. Bullet's scowl returned. "And just what is this condition?"

"Whoa, now. Temper." Hazama drew an envelope and slid it over a table to Bullet. "Makoto Nanaya, Sector Seven agent, and Noel Vermillion, who, while not a member, has been working alongside them. They are currently in the 16th Hierarchical City, Oogetsu, but I doubt they will be there much longer. They may have come across information that would take them to Ishana. Can I entrust their termination to you?"

* * *

><p>Seated on a stone outside his manor, wineglass in hand, Belioz narrowed his eyes as a figure approached the gate. Tenshin, of course. Expected, as the Ikarugan prince had sent word he wished to discuss some matter. Although he wondered why Tenshin couldn't save that for their planned meeting the next day, Belioz nonetheless agreed. After all, he could not allow his façade to falter this late in the game.<p>

As Tenshin drew near, Belioz rose with a cordial smile. "Ah, Lord Tenshin! Please join me; we have something to discuss, do we not?"

"Indeed." Tenshin came to a halt before Belioz and greeted him with a light bow of the head. "I have some concerns regarding Wadatsumi and Torifune."

"As do we all. Such catastrophe, a symphony of anguish for all sans the devils of Sector Seven." Another sip of the wine. Catastrophic, yes, but at least the people were no longer on the verge of revolting against the Librarium. So fickle, such short memories… the favor of the people eternally ebbed and flowed on such turning points. Points he fought to alter in the NOL's—and his—favor. "Those science-worshipping fools have disbanded, however. The most we can do now is hound down those directly responsible and drag them before the Librarium for their execution."

"So the story goes. I, however, have my doubts." Tenshin did not take a seat, instead eyeing the boulder with disdain. How could a noble stoop so low as to sit on a dirty rock? "But first, we should go inside. Such a seat is not befitting of one of your stature, Lord Belioz."

"Ah, think nothing of my perch. It may seem odd, but I am quite attuned to the earth. Surely, you have seen my collections of the earth's flowers."

"You mean your crystal collections."

"Indeed. I am eternally fascinated by such geologic beauty." Still, Belioz hopped off the stone to his feet, grey-black curls of hair blowing in the light gale. "Doubts, you said?"

"Yes." The barest hint of a frown traced on Tenshin's lips. "For what reason would Sector Seven destroy Wadatsumi? I am acquainted with the Red Devil, Iron Tager. During the siege and destruction of Yabiko, he fought to protect the citizens and was instrumental in bringing many to freedom. His actions indicate that he, and indubitably his direct superiors, harbored no ill will toward Ikaruga."

"Is that so?" Belioz smiled, quite possibly the most genuine expression he had worn around Tenshin. "It would seem that the feared Red Devil is not the monster Librarium propaganda paints him as. However, Sector Seven consisted of many separate cells, did it not? While Iron Tager may harbor allegiance with Ikaruga, the same may not be said of the head of another group. However, you do bring up an excellent point. We have no idea as to what Sector Seven's motive may have been. There is little doubt, however, that they are responsible for these bloodstains left upon the world by the nuclear strike; who else had access to such weaponry?"

"…True. Still, I do not believe it right to place an entire organization under such a pall without clear motives…"

"The people already had. The instant that news broke of science destroying two cities—and, more importantly, killing their children—the people had their minds made up that all of Sector Seven was to blame." Belioz took another sip of his blood-red drink. "It is a societal phenomenon, eternal in its age. We, or at least a loud enough minority, make up our minds on what happened and cast off anything that runs counter to our beliefs. Innocent until proven guilty does not apply here. Not when-"

Something whistled through the air, shining white in the afternoon sun. Belioz sidestepped the shuriken, allowing it to bury into the sand. His black eyes narrowed, his grip on his wineglass tightening. Beside him, Tenshin drew his scythe blade and pulled his ceramic mask, that of the mythological oni, over his face. His voice rasped when he spoke. "Show yourself, assassin."

"Ah yes, please do." Belioz fought back a smirk. Had they come this early? His eye turned to Tenshin, prepared for battle. It was doubtful, but the chance that Tenshin had turned on him was not out of the question. Best be on guard. "And perhaps you could inform me for what crime I am to be executed."

"Belioz Mutsuki, you demon!" A man, dressed head to toe in the midnight blue robes of Ikarugan rebels, bounded down from the manor's roof. A troupe of five more ninjas followed after him. "In the name of our boss, Bang Shishigami, we will deliver you and your accomplice to justice. For Wadatsumi! For Torifune! And for whatever else you may have destroyed!"

"Hm?" With uncaring air, Belioz took another drink of the wine. Very little liquid remained pooled in the conic glass. "What do you mean? If I am to be, ah, delivered to justice, I believe I have the right to know what crime I have committed, correct?"

"Don't feign ignorance! You are the mastermind behind the destruction of two cities, including your own academy! Have you no remorse, you monster?"

Tenshin gasped and faltered, taking a step back as he glanced at Belioz. "L-Lord Belioz. Is this true?"

"Of course not. To commit such a deed would be my ruin." Belioz's gaze sharpened. Between the piercing stare and the blood-red stains on his lips, the ninjas would not doubt they were gazing upon a vampire. "And what evidence have you to offer, hm? As it stands, you are slandering my good name… something I cannot take lightly."

"One of your servants came to us this morning and revealed everything, so overcome with guilt was he! He explained in detail what you had done, and where you could be found!"

In response, Belioz merely drained half his remaining wine. "So, hearsay is your evidence. Hardly enough for condemnation in the court of law. And…correct me if I'm wrong, but you are not agents of the law, are you?"

"Bang's subordinates. You share his penchant for prejudgment in the name of justice." Tenshin stepped forward, weapon lowered for the moment. The mask slid from his face. "Tell me. Would you continue this, knowing that Lord Belioz has the trust of Ikaruga's rightful heir? I am Tenshin, son of Tenjou, and I command you to step down."

"L-lord Tenshin?" The ninjas each took a step back—an incredibly display of synchronicity. However, the lead shinobi caught his wits and drew a knife. "Bah! You hid during Ikaruga's fall, during your father's death, and you have the gall to declare yourself the leader of our people? Ha! It has been three years, and now you resurface as a friend of a Librarium noble. You aided Belioz in his heinous actions, did you not?"

"What?" Tenshin growled and snarled before placing his mask back over his face. Is this what Ikaruga thought of him: a coward with no remorse for his father's death? That couldn't be. "I was occupied elsewhere at the time of my father's death-"

"Where was your pride? You knew Wadatsumi was our last stronghold! And yet, when the demon Jin Kisaragi came to end the war, you were nowhere to be found. Every other Ikarugan placed his life on the line for our homeland and freedom; your father lost his, and boss Bang came close. And where were you in the aftermath? Hiding! While boss Bang worked to protect the refugees! How dare you call yourself a leader?" The kunai flung out at Tenshin. "Bang Shishigami is our true leader!"

"_Insolence_." Tenshin caught the flying knife on his scythe. "You dare attack me in Bang's name?"

"Hmm… that is quite enough talk." Belioz cast his wineglass to the side. It shattered and spilled its sanguine liquid to stain the ground. He drew a long, slender conductor's baton from his left breast pocket; its ivory glimmered in the sunlight. "For this insolence, we shall compose for you a symphony of death. Have at you!"

Belioz pointed the stick at the ground. Clumps of rock rose up at its command and he swung forward. The stones stretched in a line like whip and clocked the lead shinobi straight in the face with enough force to shatter his nose. The others jumped into action, bounding away from him in search of cover. Belioz snorted. "You witness an ability to control the earth, and so you seek to hide behind rock. How very foolish."

A tall cut of granite, towering fifteen feet into the air, toppled over at a wave of Belioz's baton and crushed the shinobi seeking refuge. Even as blood tainted his robes, the first ninja to be struck rose and dashed forward, fanning out a plethora of shuriken. Belioz leapt off to the side, although one bit into his shoulder. Still, he weaved a pattern with his baton, lilting movements that resembled a conductor directing an orchestra. His assailant leapt at him, a half-crescent blade in his hand. Belioz smirked. "Feldspar Adagio."

A mammoth crystal, flat-ended and salmon in color, jutted from the earth and shattered the ninja's face again. As the shinobi fell to the ground limp, Belioz grunted as a thrown dagger buried itself in his back. He turned around and waved his baton, creating a shield of rock fragments that intercepted all but one of the shuriken that flew at him. Grunting, he ripped blades from either shoulder and tossed them aside. The knife would need to wait until he could immediately stem the inevitable blood flow. "Your help, if you will, Lord Tenshin."

Tenshin ground his teeth. His friend… or his people? Who should he choose? Normally, he would choose Ikaruga in a heartbeat, but for them to attack an innocent man so… Before he could decide, another ninja made his choice for him. A kunai flew at him, which he swatted away with the scythe. "I prefer not to strike a fellow Ikarugan, but if you are to put the lives of Lord Belioz and I in danger, then I have no choice. _Kambei_."

From his sleeve shot a spearhead, which ran his assailant through the gut. It retracted, bringing its target with it, and Tenshin finished him with a fierce punch to the face. As the man slid off the spearhead and onto the ground, Tenshin produced a flask of healing potion and forced the green liquid down the man's throat. "But no matter how much you wound my pride, I will not slay one, either."

"You poor fools. To assault me at my own home, where rocks and minerals are plentiful… you have forged your own doom." Belioz allowed himself an insidious laugh, shaping seithr with waves of his baton. "Consider the sand at your feet a moment. Have you any idea what it is composed of? Allow me to show you."

In response, and in panic, two of the remaining three ninjas leapt out from the boulders scattered around the yard. They never had a chance to attack. With one last stroke of the baton, Belioz whispered, "Quartz Scherzo."

The sand shifted and melded together, forming a series of clear, pointed crystals. The crystallization moved in a straight line, creating the illusion that a swarm of quartz spikes raced toward the men. They had no chance to defend before finding themselves impaled on the beautiful crystals. Belioz smirked. "One left. And now, the final movement. Olivine Rondo!"

From behind a rock, the last ninja in fighting condition popped his head out. And cried out as a geyser of tiny, green minerals erupted beneath him to shred his body to pieces. Rather than the gush of blood that Belioz expected, however, the shinobi vanished in a puff of smoke and left a log in its place to be peppered. Caught off guard, Belioz took a step back, teeth grit.

"Above, Lord Belioz!" Tenshin vanished in a whirlwind of leaves and reappeared at Belioz's side, weapons raised to block the strike from above as the shinobi descended. Knife scraped scythe and spearhead, and the ninja bounded away. He charged straight in, and at the last moment, Tenshin spun his chain-scythe in a circle to parry the incoming attack. The blade cut through the man's chin…but once more, he vanished and all that was damaged was a log. With a snarl, Tenshin braced himself, waiting for the next attack. "Lord Belioz, watch-"

"And it ends." The ninja appeared right at Belioz's left, and Belioz brought his baton to his chest in a stabbing motion. The bladed edge pierced the shinobi's heart. After kicking the man off of his weapon, Belioz drew a handkerchief from a pocket to wipe the baton clear of blood. He pocketed it and smirked at Tenshin. "I'm not so foolish as to leave myself open should an enemy get too close. And now, clean-up."

The ground shifted and shook, almost throwing Tenshin off his feet. The four deceased ninja were swallowed by maws in the earth, never to be seen again. Once the burial was complete, Belioz dropped to his knees, panting. "Agh… perhaps a touch too draining, that. Lord Tenshin, I ask of you, bring me to my chambers. Then you may tend to the two survivors."

"Very well." Tenshin slung one of Belioz's arms over his shoulders and helped him to his feet. "However, I believe I should be leaving. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"I have neglected my people; I must return to Ikaruga and reclaim what is mine. Furthermore, it is clear to me that staying so close to a Librarium head in no way endears me to my people. I thank you for your assistance, Lord Belioz."

"Ah, I understand. And I for yours, Lord Tenshin." Even as he stumbled along, weak from overexertion, Belioz smirked. "And yes, do claim what is yours. No matter who stands in your way."

It would not do to have Shishigami as Ikaruga's leader over Tenshin, after all.

* * *

><p>"Hmph." Hakumen grunted as Jin leapt in to deliver a slash at his head. Ookami deflected the attack, but Hakumen still took a step back; he had never used such an attack in his past. Hakumen stepped in, Ookami raised overhead, and brought down a blow with the hilt. Jin sidestepped and fired off a blade of ice. Ookami claimed that as well. "Impressive determination… but you are weak if you deny your allies."<p>

"Weak? For that? Hardly." Jin snarled; was there anything he could do to breach Hakumen's defenses? A board of ice formed under him and slid at his opponent. "There are things I must do on my own."

"That belief… you must shun it, no matter how strong it is." Hakumen dropped low to block the attack. However, something pink wrapped around his wrist and jerked him back, allowing Jin's attack to land. "What?!"

"Oh my. Short memory, mister hero?" Amane smirked as he pulled his ribbon taught, his thin frame struggling against the weight and strength of the Susano'o Unit. "I told you, I will not allow you to hurt any of my troupe."

"You again. Stay out of this, dammit!" Rather than keep up his attack, Jin bounded away from Hakumen. "If I can't defeat him on my own, it's all meaningless!"

"So, first you fighting him at all is meaningless…" Amane grunted as his ribbon snapped and he stumbled back. "…But now it's only meaningless if you have help? Make up your mind, Kisaragi~"

"Shut the hell up! I don't need your help."

"Stubborn fool." Hakumen turned to Amane, appraising. Just who… or, admittedly, what, was this person? What manner of relationship he shared with Jin didn't matter. "Have you not heard what I've told you? If you insist on fighting alone, you doom far more than yourself."

"Tch. And you shut up too, you cryptic bastard." Thoroughly annoyed, Jin lashed out with another blade of ice and followed behind on a frosty platform. Ookami blocked both attacks, as well as his overhead slash. "Die!"

An ice-covered swipe drew across Hakumen as he tried to retaliate, and Jin held the second slash back. Yukianesa concentrated chilly air around it, building up for an attack that would pierce any defense Hakumen had.

"Too slow." Hakumen's knee came up against Jin's chest and a swing of his arm sent him skittering away. Hakumen strode after him. "You cannot hope to…"

Something impacted against his head from behind. As Amane brought his ribbon, ended with what may as well have been a mace, back to himself, he grinned. "Apologies, but I'm helping Kisaragi, whether he likes it or not. Are you sure you can match us, mister hero?"

"Good." Hakumen drew Ookami back for a lunging stab. "Don't hold back."

"Oh, of course not. And as you would say, too slow."

Amane dropped to his knees and sent a long ribbon along the ground to Hakumen's feet. It spun itself into a conic shape… and kept spinning. Hakumen grunted as the drill chipped away at his armor and dropped him to his back. Before he could recover, another ribbon of pink flashed above him and dropped a second drill atop him, this one top-like. He should have been able to push it off; it was just a dreidel composed of silk, after all. However, the vibrations sent by its spin paralyzed him until the drill unfolded into a simple swath of ribbon. Growling, Hakumen rolled up to his knees and caught a ball of cloth on a seithr barrier as Amane swung it at him from the apex of a jump. Hakumen grabbed hold of the ribbon and pulled. The yank dragged Amane to crash face-first into the street with a squawk.

Footsteps alerted Hakumen to Jin's advance and he spun to block another aerial cut from Yukianesa. Before Jin could try to attack again, Hakumen grabbed him by the collar and hurled him Amane's way. He would have crashed straight into Amane had the latter not launched another flail of ribbon at Hakumen. Instead, Jin collided into that and rolled to a halt at Amane's feet. And once again, Amane found himself yanked closer by Hakumen, this time punctuated by a pair of spinning kicks to the gut.

Jin rose and glared down at Amane as he rolled to a stop. "So. Just a humble traveling actor?"

"It's not untrue." Amane rose as well, shaking his head. Okay, so joining a fight against one of the Six Heroes was _not_ the best idea ever. "Here, let's try-"

"No." Jin sent another wave of ice at Hakumen and followed with another board of ice to ride. An uppercut shattered the ride and launched Jin into the air.

Amane pouted. "How rude."

Another ribbon snaked its way to Hakumen's feet. With grunt of annoyance, Hakumen bounded over it. "Is this all-"

Without any warning whatsoever, the ribbon lunged up, expanded and closed around Hakumen. The sound of him crashing into the street when it pulled down echoed through the entire block. Amane yawned. "Don't underestimate me, mister hero~. And… am I correct in thinking you have little idea how to deal with me? How fascinating."

Hakumen rose to his knees just in time for Amane to send another ribbon past his head. A mace head formed as he pulled back, and the attack dragged Hakumen closer. Amane lunged in with a punch. The ribbons that billowed around him like wisps spun together into a drill. Once more, the tremors served to hold Hakumen in place as the drill bored against his armor. The attack ended, and Amane tried to leap away. "Summer's Advance!"

With little preparatory time, this squall of light was much weaker than normal, but it proved quick enough to catch Amane's retreat and send him sprawling. Before Amane could rise, Hakumen followed after his skid. A hack with the flat Ookami descended upon Amane; he rolled out of the way and tried to leap away to safety. He did not expect Hakumen to follow him into the air, grab ahold of his kimono and hurl him to the ground. Hakumen landed and pointed the flat tip of his sword down at Amane. "Don't get too arrogant. A mere street performer cannot stand before me."

"R-right... you're not very attentive, are you?"

Amane smirked as another top-like drill dropped down upon Hakumen. The warrior dropped to his knees and raised Ookami, angled away from his body. The drill skittered off of it to the ground, but even with the defense, its vibrations still shook Hakumen. By the time he turned, Amane had swung another flail at him. This time, Hakumen just cut straight through the cloth. And, to his surprise, created a void of anti-matter. "…An Armagus?"

"Will you get lost already, you bother?" Jin threw Amane a chilly glare as he passed and summoned another crystal of ice to try and encase Hakumen. This time, Hakumen couldn't react in time and was frozen solid. With a laugh, Jin stepped in and delivered a series of rapid slashes with Yukianesa that shattered the ice, punctuated by a dashing cut. The blow launched Hakumen straight up. "And now…"

"You're _mine_, mister hero!"

Amane snaked a ribbon straight up at Hakumen, figuring to catch him with its noose. Instead, Hakumen spun in midair and slashed through it. As he landed, Jin made a beeline straight for him. Their swords locked, and Hakumen won out with a kick. Jin grunted, dropping to his knees and, winded as he was, offered no resistance as Hakumen picked him up and turned to toss him at Amane again. This time, Amane had tried to go low with a ribbon, so Jin passed straight over his attack and straight into him. As they tumbled away, Hakumen scoffed. "Is this all? Neither of you two can defeat me on your own."

"…Shut up." Jin growled as he struggled back to his knees. He glared down at Amane. "And stay out of my way, damn you. You're only making this harder."

"No, not really. You refusing to work with me is making this harder, so you're really just getting in my way." Amane sat up and shook his head. Despite his daze, he smiled. "But it is truly fascinating to see all the ways you try to hold on to this silly belief of yours."

"Tch." Jin came back to his feet, wobbly and disoriented. "I'm not done yet… I won't lose to this asshole."

"Oh? Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?" Amane's smirk widened. "Or is this just more of your arrogance? I mean, I love a confident man… but you're so thickheaded-"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"And I thought I told you I'm helping you." Amane's smile vanished along with his teasing tone as he stood up. "He's right. I hate to admit it, but he is. So why don't you stop being an idiot and let me help, hm?"

Jin stood dead still a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. If you're going to insist. Help me all you want."

"Oh, _fabulous_~!" Amane turned to grin at Hakumen. "Alright, let's… hm?"

"There is no further point to this. It would seem Kisaragi finally understands to some extent." Turning his back on them, Hakumen sheathed Ookami and strode away. "Remember what I told you this day, Jin, if you wish to accomplish your goals. Without the lessons of today, you are doomed to follow in my footsteps."

"…Lessons? Hmph. Whatever." Jin shook his head, sheathed Yukianesa and started away from Amane. "That damn bastard…"

"Oh, Jin!" Amane scrambled to catch up to Jin with girlish gait. "If you have nowhere to go, why don't you come join me and my troupe?"

"And why would I do that?"

"A place to rest, have your wounds treated, and eat." Amane poked his face closer to Jin's and tugged his sleeve. "Come on~"

"…You're going to be a pain in my ass until I agree, aren't you?" Jin growled, rolled his eyes and turned a glare back at Amane. "Whatever."


	27. Prelude To Ruin

Standing at the border between Oogetsu and the seithr wastes beyond its walls, Azrael grinned. Freedom, after so many years of imprisonment. How sweet it was, to be able to roam and hunt once more. Still, the utter demise of Sector Seven was problematic. First order of business; pay his debt to the organization. Then he could prey to his heart's content.

"Ah, if it isn't the mad dog of Sector Seven."

"Hm?" Frowning, Azrael turned to look behind him. A green-haired man in a suit sat on a rock, a coy smirk on his lips. "Bah, an Intelligence officer. How boring."

"By 'boring', I assume you mean 'I look weak'. Oh well." Hazama jumped to his feet and bowed, sweeping his hat off his head. "Captain Hazama of Intelligence. I was just hoping to speak to you for a moment. If you don't mind, of course."

Azrael's eyes narrowed. What could the Library possibly want with him? With a shrug, he started walking away from Hazama. This man clearly wasn't worth… wait. He turned to the small man. He appeared unassuming enough, but… that inner strength! A smirk carved Azrael's lips. Something in his eyes lit up, a gleeful malice that managed to startle even Terumi. "…Just who are you? You're no weakling, I can tell that much. In fact… you feel like you might be fun. Maybe I should devour you…"

"Oh, I'm no one of importance. Really." The faintest tinge of dread entered Hazama; he had to find a way to dodge a fight here. "I just have an offer for you. What would you say to the opportunity to fight Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Hm?" Azrael's grin widened further. "The Grim Reaper? Tell me where he is."

"Ah, I don't know where he is at the moment." Before Azrael could start, Hazama lifted a hand to dissuade him. "But I do know where he's going. Oh, and there might be a few others you might be interested in."

"Others?"

"Yep. Like, for example, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing."

"…Hellsing? That old guy with the vampire girl?" A low chuckle escaped Azrael and built as a crescendo into a full-on cackle. Once finished, his blazing gaze met Hazama's squint as he gave the smaller man a feral grin. "And just where is such wonderful prey heading?"

"The magic city of Ishana." Hazama smirked at him. Far too easy to attract this brute's attention. "Would you like a ride?"

* * *

><p>Noel awakened, a dull ache in her chest. She remembered little of the previous day; just the news that Tsubaki was… Tears budded up in her eyes and she rolled onto her stomach to bury her face in her pillow. Sobs broke from her, awakening a girl sleeping not five feet away.<p>

Nu sat up with an almighty yawn and cast a sorrowful look at Noel. Between the news of Tsubaki's apparent demise and the constant sniping between Makoto and Ragna the rest of the day, it was no wonder Noel was in this state. Nu crawled over to her fellow Murakumo and tapped her shoulder. With a sniffle, Noel turned her head to look at her. Nu dragged her into a rough embrace, catching her by surprise. "N-Nu…"

"Nu's sorry. But Nu doesn't like to see Noel like this, so Nu's gonna do what she can to help."

"…Thanks." Noel returned the hug, placing her forehead on Nu's shoulder. She wept there, through which Nu sat with perfect patience until Noel finished. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You're… really nice, Nu."

"Thanks." With a light giggle, Nu stood up and extended a hand to Noel. "Here, let's go have…"

A shout from the kitchen cut Nu off. "Oh…I guess Ragna and Makoto are fighting again…"

And as predicted, a following shout from Makoto answered Ragna's, just unintelligible to the girls from their room. Noel sighed and hugged her knees, tears threatening to leak out again. "…Why does it have to be like this? We… we should be looking for Tsubaki, not fighting like this… I mean, she can't be gone…"

"Nu agrees, but…" She sighed as well and extended a hand Noel's way once more. "Come on, Noel, let's stop them."

Noel blinked twice at the pale hand hovering before her head and accepted it with a nod. "…Okay."

They wandered into the kitchen, the argument growing more audible as they drew closer. "…as anything more than something to make out with?"

"Of goddamn course I do, and I have half a mind to punch you for that. I owe her a hell of a lot…"

"And you're doing a poor job of paying her back. Just abandoning her after she fell…"

"How did I abandon her? I went looking for her as soon as I could and searched-"

"For ten minutes before running from Hakumen, yeah, I know."

"Because you could have won that fight, yeah? And then gone right on looking?" Ragna said scathingly, his face gone bloodless pale and incandescent with rage. "Remind me what the fuck you've done lately, why don't you? Did you even look?"

Ragna trailed off as Nu tapped his and Makoto's shoulders. "What?"

"STOP FIGHTING."

Appalled silence reigned for several long moments before Noel squeaked, "…Please?"

"…Alright." Makoto growled to herself, threw Ragna one last glare with uncharacteristic rage, and stomped over to sit at the table.

"Whatever. You have no idea how goddamn annoying she's being, though." Ragna's scowl remained as he turned back to a nearby stove. "Morning, you two. Noel, your parents are out shopping; they'll be back in like, half an hour."

"O… okay…" With a sniffle, Noel went to sit at the wooden table. "Um…"

"Yay! Now good guy can cook!" The exuberant cry from under the table startled Noel, and Taokaka leapt out a blink of the eye later. "Hurry up, Tao's starving!"

"Eat your damn tail, then. It's gonna be a few minutes." Ragna shook his head and dumped batter onto a frying pan, scowl degenerating into his usual mild frown. God damn cat made it hard to be properly pissed. "Pancakes good for you lot?"

Nu nodded as she plopped down beside Noel. "Okay!"

A gust of wind heralded a new arrival and killed any hope Ragna had for a nice breakfast. Rachel, trailed by her loyal butler and Jubei, entered and pursed her lips. "My apologies, but I am afraid we do not have the time for this."

"Huh?" Taokaka blinked in confusion at the vampire. "But…"

"Yes, we know you're hungry, you don't gotta say it every damn time." Ragna shook his head, but didn't stop preparing the breakfast. "However, guess what? So am I. And I already got breakfast halfway made. So you can just park your fancy ass at the table for now, rabbit."

"Oh my. You place food in higher regard than Terumi's defeat? Perhaps you have spent too much-"

"Oh, piss off. We gotta discuss this shit first, right? Like, what we're gonna do?" Ragna flipped the pancakes over. "So why not do it over a meal?"

"Because I would not be remotely surprised to find your culinary abilities toxic." Nevertheless, Rachel took a seat across from Nu and Noel, using Nago as her chair. "Valkenhayn, please assist Ragna in his endeavor to ensure he does not reduce our meal to radioactive waste."

"Of course, madam." Valkenhayn placed a stack of papers—the files from the Librarium branch—on the table before Rachel and strode over to the stove. "Allow me to display how a true cook prepares a meal."

Ragna scoffed. "I learned from Jubei. You've eaten his meals. You really think I need a damn Chihuahua to give me cooking lessons?"

Some time later, the entire group crowded around the table. As Makoto took a tentative bite of a pancake, she eyed the files and noted they were in rather steep danger of syrup dousing them. "Alright, so. What's the plan?"

"It is quite simple; we must strike Ishana today." Rachel stared down at her breakfast and sniffed, clearly unimpressed with it. "The NOL is attempting to forge a duplicate of a device called the Kushinada Lynchpin, a loathsome creation that would cripple society as we know it. Without seithr, mankind cannot function at its current level. With Sector Seven's disbanding, there is little in the way of potential alternatives to Ars Magus. As should be obvious to even those as dull as Ragna and the cat, this is not something we can allow happen."

Taokaka blinked up at her. "…Mew? What's a seething?"

"…I stand corrected."

"However, we cannot risk a frontal assault with our meager numbers." Valkenhayn rifled through the files, scrutinizing each page. "Once we are finished here, we shall seek as many allies as we can for this endeavor. Today… Terumi shall fall."

Noel brightened up. "Oh? Um, who are you planning on bringing?"

Valkenhayn smiled at her enthusiasm. "A fair number, to be truthful. Of utmost priority is Jin Kisaragi, assuming he can be swayed to our side."

"Oh, he can. He hates Terumi." Makoto smirked and gave Noel a nudge. "And Noel will be so happy if you can manage that~"

As Noel blushed and sputtered, Rachel shook her head. "This is an assault on the Librarium, not an occasion for festivities."

"…Sorry."

"We got a few others we're lookin' at, o' course," Jubei said. "Hakumen, though he might refuse outta his dislike for Ragna. Kokonoe n' Tager; just hope we can convince her to join. She ain't exactly friendly with me. N' finally, Bang Shishigami."

"Wait, hold up. _Bang_?" Ragna scoffed, nearly choking on his food. "The hell are you bringing that idiot along for?"

"He possesses the Nox Nyctores Rettenjou, a potentially powerful weapon against Terumi. It can cut off contact with the Boundary, and thus render most Ars Magus and magic unusable." Rachel sighed, clearly just as unhappy with the idea as Ragna. "This assumes, of course, that the fool has learned to use the Nox, which I find quite doubtful. Nevertheless, he may prove to be of some meager use. Furthermore, it is likely that both Platinum the Trinity and Carl Clover are with him. Their aid-"

"I am _not_ working with that fucking kid." Ragna's voice came low and flat as a blade. The lethal tone cut the conversation right in half. "He killed Tsubaki. You expect me to-?"

"You can and you will tolerate his aid, Ragna." Rachel fixed him with a firm look. "If we are to succeed, we must set aside any mistrust we have for one another. We are already faced with the prospect of facing Terumi, Relius Clover, the Phantom and the Imperator, along with any others they may have recruited for defense. Divisions may well prove our doom."

After a few seconds, Ragna sat back down, although shadows still wisped around his right arm. No words came from him as he sat in silence as black as the look on his face.

"We shall recruit our allies once finished with this meal, and proceed directly to Ishana." Rachel stood up, pancakes forgotten. "I trust there are no objections?"

* * *

><p>Relius frowned in mild annoyance at the manor before him, Phantom at his side. He loathed the idea of bringing in someone as self-serving as the Mutsuki patriarch, although the possibility of Belioz's death in the crossfire aided the decision. Nonetheless, Terumi was doing his part—even though he admittedly had no idea who Terumi had in mind—so he may as well do the same. Doctor Faye-Ling could handle the completion of the Kushinada Lynchpin's skeleton on her own. With a quick brush of his cape to cleanse it of dust, he stepped up to the door and knocked.<p>

It took nearly half a minute for Belioz to arrive. When he opened the door, he blinked in confusion. "Ah… greetings. Lord Clover, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Indeed, Lord Mutsuki. Although I must request you refer to me by rank." Relius offered Belioz a sweeping bow. "I come with a direct order from the Imperator. May I come in?"

"Why, of course, Colonel Clover." Belioz stepped back to allow Relius inside. "Do make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Lord Mutsuki. Your hospitality means so very much to me." Such a reviling taste to have to treat one as pathetic as Belioz as a superior, but Relius knew it best to play to this man's arrogance and vanity. However, he stopped at the sight of a man in Ikarugan garb standing by a far door, face concealed by a mask. "Lord Mutsuki, if you could have your bodyguard leave."

"I'm afraid not; Lord Tenshin is a friend, not a bodyguard." Belioz signaled to Tenshin, urging him to stand at his side. "Anything you can say to me, Lord Tenshin can hear as well."

"Hmm…" Relius rubbed his stubbled chin, contemplating. An Ikarugan; perhaps he could be swayed as well. "Very well. Lord Mutsuki. You have been summoned by the Imperator to the city of Ishana."

"Hm?" Belioz cocked his head, frowning. "May I ask for what purpose?"

"Of course. The Librarium is conducting an important experiment at Ishana. One that will deliver us into a better future. However, we have evidence that Ragna the Bloodedge and his allies plan to sabotage it. You are a capable fighter, Lord Mutsuki. Thus, we request your assistance in defending Ishana." Relius's cold eyes turned to Tenshin. This could prove more difficult. However, that was why Phantom was here; none could resist Mind Eater, after all. "For you to perform in this play would be greatly appreciated as well."

Tenshin shook his head. "My apologies, but I cannot do such a thing. Not at the moment. My people need me; I have neglected them for too long."

"Ah, understandable. However…" Relius smirked at him. "The man who orchestrated the nuclear attacks will be there as well. In a single act, you can reforge ties between Ikaruga and the Librarium, and avenge your fallen. You will return to your home a hero. What say you?"

Behind his mask, Tenshin's eyes sharpened. "You are certain this man will arrive at Ishana?"

"Indeed."

"Very well then. I will accompany you."

* * *

><p>Jin scowled, chin resting on his hand, elbow propped up on a bar counter. This… was not what he expected when Amane had all but dragged him off to meet the rest of his troupe. Nor was the overly cheery atmosphere particularly attuned to his mood; he swore he would snap at the next roar of laughter. Or the next time Amane tried to drag him into the pointless celebration. Which, judging by the effeminate man's approach, was right about now.<p>

"Oh, major~. Come and join us!" Amane wrapped an arm around Jin's shoulders and tried to pull him to his feet. "This is all for you, after all."

"Tch. Stop being a bother." Jin shook his head and stormed away from Amane. That was enough; he had to get going already. "Thank you for your hospitality, Nishiki, but I need to go ahead. There is much I need to do."

"By yourself? Aww… please let me come with you!"

Jin paused and sighed. "…Thank you for the offer, but the men I am hunting are too dangerous for you to involve yourself with. Besides, don't you have your troupe to tend to?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. You should worry far more about yourself. You didn't really fare well on your own against Hakumen~"

"Greetings. We meet again, Mister Hero, although I rather doubt you remember me." A short figure, silhouetted in the far door, approached them. The entire troupe fell silent in Rachel's presence as she strode up to Jin. "It has been some time, after all, and you had just been coming out of Phantom's mind control."

"And you are? …Wait." Jin frowned at her. Something bubbled on the fringes of his memory, the ribbons and tails of her hair serving trigger. "…You were there at the Kagutsuchi branch a month ago. Just who are you?"

"I am Rachel, the current head of the Alucard family. Do not worry; I assure you I am an ally." Her gaze flickered to Amane and narrowed. "However, I must ask something of you."

"And that is?"

"You will accompany me to Ishana for a strike at the heart of the Librarium."

Jin regarded her for several seconds before a smirk curved his lips. A light giggle, nearly inaudible, escaped. "Hazama will be there, won't he?"

"Almost certainly."

"Heh… very well then. I'll work with you until I've killed Captain Hazama."

"Thank you for your cooperation then, Mister Hero." Rachel turned and strode away, beckoning Jin to follow her. Both he and Amane did so. "Did my ears deceive me, or did you imply that Hakumen is here as well?"

"Yes, he is." Amane smirked; this girl seemed suspicious of him. "He's among us right now, isn't he?"

Rachel held in a gasp. How had this man surmised Hakumen's true identity? "And what do you mean by that, may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just noting that mister hero and the major here are equally stubborn. Might as well be the same person, you know. Hakumen's around somewhere."

"…Is that so?" Rachel stopped on a dime once they were outside and wheeled around to face Amane. "And just who are you, may I ask?"

"An old, old colleague, Amane Nishiki, traveling theater aficionado." Amane bowed low with his introduction, winking don at the vampire, who recoiled slightly at the glittery flash that resulted from the flutter of eyelash. "Care to witness my portfolio?"

"I do not recall ever making your acquaintance, but you may grant us your aid if you wish, Nishiki." The corners of Rachel's mouth curled downwards, as close as she could get to a cringe. "We must depart posthaste if we are to locate Hakumen. Do hurry."

* * *

><p>Kokonoe stared down at her workbench. So many hours spent creating a new weapon to defeat Terumi with… only for Voivod to ally himself with his target and put an end to Sector Seven entirely. And no matter how much she tried to rationalize her actions, the fact remained that in the end, she was responsible for… well, everything. Her creation. Her arsenal. Her fault. And there was nothing she could do it about it. "…Goddammit, you bastard! If I ever see you again…"<p>

"Kokonoe?" Tager thundered into the room, unnerved by her sudden outburst. "Is something wrong?"

"…Never mind me, just yelling at someone who's not here." Kokonoe shook her head and spun around on her chair to face him. "At least you're _loyal_. You got everything ready to move out already?"

"No, not yet. However…" Tager stepped to the side, revealing Valkenhayn trailing behind him. "You have a visitor."

"Good day, Miss Kokonoe." Valkenhayn bowed low. "It has been quite some time, has it not?"

"Valkenhayn. Heh. Still the same crusty geezer, I see." Smirking, Kokonoe stood up. "Yeah, good to see you and all that shit. Better you than… _him_."

"So I have surmised. Are you busy?"

"Kinda, yeah." Kokonoe glanced around. "Gotta move all the important shit out of here. Library's cracking the hell down on any science, and it won't be long before they find this place. So, we're going on the run with everything we can. Lucky for me, Tager's an amazing pack mule."

"…I see." Valkenhayn frowned as he took his own look around. "I do not believe you have to worry about being discovered for now."

"Huh? Why not?" Kokonoe blinked. "Why are you here, anyways? I doubt it's just a social call."

"The Librarium is concentrating on creating a new Kushinada Lynchpin at the moment. I do not believe I need to explain the severity of the issue to one as bright as yourself."

"…What." Kokonoe snarled, fist in a crushing ball. "You're shitting me! What do those psychos have planned now?"

"I am afraid we do not know the full extent of their goals." Valkenhayn bowed slightly once more, apologetic. "However, we must act now. It would seem they intend to forge the lynchpin in mere hours."

"…Shit." Kokonoe scrambled over to a desk and searched through a collection of papers in a drawer. "Shit! The hell are we gonna do? I mean… yeah, okay, so Sector Seven was trying to get rid of the seithr in the atmosphere too, but… it needs to be done gradually, goddammit! They pull this shit, they shut down society completely! What the hell are we gonna do about this?"

"We plan to launch a full frontal assault on the city of Ishana to stop the smelting of the lynchpin once all of our allies have been gathered."

"..._What_?" Kokonoe turned back to glare at Valkenhayn as though he were mad. "Has Rachel lost it? That's suicide; you know damn well Terumi, Relius and my mother will be there! And who knows who else? Shit, they probably got Voivod waiting there, too…"

"We realize the dangers inherent to such a decision. However, we have little choice left…"

"Screw that. Let them fire their goddamn Lynchpin."

Tager sputtered. "K-Kokonoe…"

With a snarl, Valkenhayn stalked toward her. "Surely you jest. Do you not realize-"

"I know goddamn well what I'm saying! Let them forge it; I'll shut it the hell down! I can do it, dammit. I'll reverse its effects!" Kokonoe pulled out several papers and rifled through them. "Or how about we just destroy the entire damn island instead?"

"You speak madness!" The raise in Valkenhayn's voice shook Kokonoe and Tager. "This may be our one chance to avert a catastrophe, and you would jeopardize it in the arrogant belief that you can solve this alone?"

"Yep. I got this shit."

"How many cities will you burn for your hubris? You plan Ishana to be your third?"

"However goddamn many it takes to kill Terumi!" Kokonoe's hands tightened into fists, but after a moment she snorted and relaxed. "You and the One-Eye Bastard always think you know what's best for everyone else. Upset that I'm taking up the mantle finally?"

"Please inform me what bloody mantle you're taking up with this!" The ends of Valkenhayn's fingers sprouted canine hair and sharpened into claws. "Or perhaps you mean the Librarium's? Is that not exactly what-"

Thunder cracked and Kokonoe gave Valkenhayn a feral snarl, magic lightning surging around her hand. "Don't you _dare_ compare me to Voivod! That piece of shit killed millions of innocent people!"

"Which is exactly what you're suggesting right now. 'However many it takes to defeat Terumi', did you not say?"

"Enough!" Tager's voice boomed and his gauntlets sparked. "This is going nowhere, and infighting will do us no good. My apologies, Sir Valkenhayn, but I doubt you will convince Kokonoe to join you."

Kokonoe scoffed. "Damn right I'm not going on some suicide mission. I've got this shit. Valkenhayn, fuck off already."

"So, the deaths of an entire city's worth of people are acceptable, but your own is not? I would hope, Kokonoe," Valkenhayn breathed, malice edging every word, "that someday, you will take responsibility for the problems you create."

Kokonoe's jaw dropped and for a breath, she looked small and lost, a foreign expression on her face. Then the gate slammed shut in her features and her lips squeezed together. "And just what is that supposed to mean? …No, you know what? Piss off. You don't get to judge me. Yeah, I've screwed shit up, but I'm trying to fix it, goddammit!"

Valkenhayn stared her down; her gaze twitches aside under such fierce scrutiny. "You are attempting to erase the problem. To make it not exist. That is not the same as fixing it."

"It kills Terumi! It kills Relius, dammit! It erases the Lynchpin! They lose, we win! It's-"

"Who wins? The people left alive?" Valkenhayn's head tilted downward and his eyes narrowed with infernal fury. "The people who die merely for being in your area of destruction? Those slain in Torifune and Wadatsumi? Or are the only benefactors of this the crows?"

He leaned forward and held up a hand to halt Tager, who had started forward. The soldier paused despite himself—Valkenhayn's authority was palpable at the moment, a vicious aura not diminished by age. When he speaks, his voice is soft and clear. "_You_ win, yes. But your victory comes at the price of so many other losses, your only reward is your own damnation. You gain little more than a body count."

Valkenhayn sighed to calm himself down and inclined his head toward Tager. "My apologies for wasting your time. I shall take my leave now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, good luck and all that shit." Kokonoe gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Come on, Tager, back to work."

"…No."

Kokonoe froze up and turned to glare at Tager. "What was that?"

"I am going to Ishana with Valkenhayn." Tager pushed on the bridge of his glasses. Disappointment flooded him as he gazed on Kokonoe. "I will not allow the Library to complete the Lynchpin. Even if it means going against your wishes."

"No, you're not." Kokonoe turned back around, more to hide Tager's face from view than anything. "You're staying here. That's an order."

"I refuse."

"You can't do that."

"I believe I can." Tager turned around to follow Valkenhayn, who stared at Tager in mild surprise. "I placed my faith in you, Kokonoe. I believed in you this entire time, even as you justified your experiments on Lambda and your amassing a nuclear arsenal. However, you have been given a chance to accomplish your goal of avenging your mother. You deny it, and the only chance we have to stop the Librarium from constructing a weapon of societal doomsday. You damned Voivod for his nuclear launch, yet you propose an attack of similar magnitude? Has the Voivod incident shaken you this much? No matter what the reason…"

He turned back to look at her, glasses shining. "I cannot follow your order in good conscience. Please reconsider."

Kokonoe scowled; hearing such damning words from her creation—no, her partner struck much harder than she had ever figured. "…Fine. Do what you want, Tager."

"Very well." Tager paused a moment and saluted Kokonoe. "Unit TR-0009, requesting recess from duty."

"Granted. Good luck. Both of you."

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Hakumen regarded the trio before him. "The Kushinada Lynchpin? Very well. I shall aid you, unholy. My blade shall claim Terumi this day and expunge his evil from this world."<p>

"I thank you for your assistance, Mister Hero." Rachel nodded her head, relieved. That had been proven much easier than expected. "We shall return to my mansion briefly to gather the rest of our alliance. Afterwards, we shall head straight to Ishana. I trust there are no objections"

"Hmph." Hakumen gripped the hilt of his sword. "Very well."

With a whisper under her breath, Rachel created a wormhole before them, the image of her mansion's guest room within it. "Step forth, then."

Hakumen and Jin did so, vanishing through the portal and reappearing moments later in Rachel's mansion. However, as Amane approached it cautiously, Rachel's eyes flashed. "Do tell me what you are."

"Hmm?" Amane turned a brilliant, blinding smile on the vampire. "Whatever do you mean, madam?"

"You know full well what I mean. There is far more to you than meets the eye, is there not?"

"Ah… well." Amane gave her a wave as he stepped into the portal. "I'll just leave that to you to figure out. Your kind is quite fascinating, after all; a beautiful vampire princess such as yourself should be able to work it out, especially with the time you've had to think on it."

Well after Amane had vanished, Rachel remained in place, shaken to the core.

* * *

><p>Down in the underbelly of Naobi, Platinum awakened to find herself in pure darkness, too dense for the eye to pierce. She bolted upright, glancing around in panic; was she still caught in Phantom's spell? "Wha… where am I?"<p>

"Fear not, Lady Platinum." A loud but kind voice sounded from behind her and she whipped around, hand creeping toward her weapon. A gloved hand gripped her shoulder and she eased up. It was only Bang. "Miss Tsubaki has concealed us deep in the underbelly of this city to wait for your recovery; this eternal night is her doing."

"And I'm afraid I must lift it now, if Platinum has awakened." At Tsubaki's words, the cloud of impermeable darkness lifted, although even without it, the area proved fairly shadowy. "My apologies if I startled you, but we decided it would be best if we hid ourselves from any Librarium patrol."

"Miss Luna!" The boyish cry startled Platinum, and she spun around to look into Carl's spectacled eyes. "Are… are you alright?"

"Luna's…" Platinum shook her head and jumped to her feet, looking around in panic. She didn't calm down even as a pair of childish hands fell upon her shoulders. "Wait! Where's Phantom?"

"Bang and I chased her away. We're safe, for now." Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief as Platinum visibly relaxed. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking? You said something about Trinity being gone, and then you collapsed."

"Phantom…" A sniffle broke between words and Platinum dropped to a seat. "Phantom destroyed her…"

She curled up, hugging her knees. "We're not Platinum the Trinity anymore…"

"Trinity… has passed?" A new voice interjected. Valkenhayn stepped into their midst, head hung and eyes closed. "A truly tragic day, it would seem."

"S-Sir Valkenhayn!" Tsubaki turned her head and held down the desire to rush him down with questions regarding Ragna's well-being. "Unfortunately… yes, it seems Trinity was killed in our battle with Phantom."

"Miss Yayoi." Valkenhayn nodded his head her way, a small smile creeping at odds with the tears budding in his eyes. Behind him, Tager trudged into view. "It is delight to see you well, even at such a time. Do not worry about Ragna; I assure you he is doing well at the moment."

"Ragna's…" Luna glanced up at Valkenhayn for a moment before sighing and looking back down. "…Good. Luna doesn't…"

"Please, Miss Luna, you must relax!" Bang reached down and cradled her in his arms. Although he expected a squawk of protest—this _was_ Luna, after all—none came, to his surprise. "You have just gone through some severe…"

"Um… Mister Bang? I _think_ Luna's well enough to speak." Carl shuddered; soon he would have to meet with Ragna again, to apologize if nothing else. And he doubted the Grim Reaper would prove half as forgiving as his girlfriend. "Anyways, may I ask why you're here, Sir Valkenhayn? And… thank you for your help a while ago."

"It was my pleasure. However, I doubt you will enjoy my tidings." Valkenhayn paused to clear his throat; for this news to be delivered to Platinum so soon after Trinity's demise was a harsh necessity. "The Librarium is on the verge of creating a weapon that, if used, will cripple society as we know it. All Ars Magus will be rendered useless without seithr for its operation."

"What?!" Platinum's head shot up. "That's… that sounds like the Kushinada Lynchpin!"

"Indeed, it is a duplicate of that infernal device. I thought the world safe from its ravage, tragic though the means were. However… I would imagine they have solved the need for a key… oh, my apologies." Valkenhayn looked up from his musings into four confused stares. "Never mind me. However… we must strike today. The duplicate Lynchpin has been constructed in Ishana. We must depart at once."

He sighed and turned to Platinum. "…However, if you wish to grieve-"

"Screw that!" Platinum squirmed her way out of Bang's grip and back to her feet. "Luna's gonna kick some ass! That ghost destroyed Trinity; Luna is gonna make it pay."

"Is that so? Very well then." Valkenhayn turned on his heel and opened a portal. "This will lead us straight into the outer edge of Ishana. We shall enter the city and scour it for its Cauldron. Please, step through."

* * *

><p>Hazama raised an eyebrow as the door to his office opened and Relius stepped through. "Hey there, Relio. Been waiting for you."<p>

"Dispense of the pleasantries. I am in no mood." Relius shut the door and turned a blank-eyed glare on his comrade. "Have you lost whatever semblance of sanity remained within you? Have we not discussed the danger Azrael presents?"

"Yeah. But I thought hey, long as he doesn't realize I'm Terumi, we should be good." Hazama shrugged with a grin. "And I figure he and Mannock'll kick a lot more ass than that fancy-ass you brought back. Opera buddy?"

"One of the few Duodecim heads I believe capable of putting up a fight against the caliber of foe we shall be facing. Quite expendable as well. The Ikarugan is of little consequence, but perhaps he could blunder into being effective as well." Relius whipped around and paced along the wall. "And may I ask why I am not permitted to meet with your first recruit?"

"Because she'd try to kill you."

"…Is this but a game to you? Are you attempting to discover the limits of my tolerance? I assure you, patient though I am, you are creeping nearer to such a border by the day. Perhaps you tire of this play and wish to relinquish your role?"

"Course not. Hell, I expect her to die." Hazama shrugged again. "Just seemed like a good idea at the time."

After nearly a minute, Relius ceased his pacing, his cape fluttering to a standstill behind him. With a sigh, he shook his head. "You are approaching the point of being more a hindrance than an ally. I suggest you tread lightly, Terumi."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

"That does not involve your eternal flippancy." With a scowl, Relius turned to leave. "I shall entrust organizing security to you. An unfortunate necessity, as dictated by my inability to meet with Bullet, but one I'm certain you planned for. Allow me to warn you…"

He turned back one last time. "Fail this, and the consequences will be dire."

* * *

><p>Slightly less agitated than before, Ragna slumped back into a couch, eyes closed. The last chance he had to relax for a while. And as usual, memories of Tsubaki inundated his mind. Her last cry of despair, her vanishing into a maw in the street… He pushed both away, unwilling to grant them any further mind. She couldn't be dead; her body hadn't been there, right? It was all he had to keep his dimming hopes alive. So he focused on that thought; that soon, he would be back with her. That everything would return to normal. For good.<p>

"Hey, Ragna." Makoto's voice shattered his peace as she came around the hall and plopped down on a couch opposite Ragna. Noel followed in her wake, but just stood beside the chair. "Um… alright if we talk to you quickly?"

"Mm." Ragna grunted, not overly eager to open conversation with Makoto again. "What about?"

"Is… um, is it true that Carl…" Noel sputtered a moment and then sighed. "Did Carl really hurt Tsubaki?"

"Mm." Ragna's lips twisted and a growl slipped between them. "Shithead attacked her to find out where I was. Soon as I got there, he went after me for my grimoire, because some dumbass apparently told him that it would revive his sister or some shit like that. Tsubaki stuck around to help me, we basically kicked his ass… and then his bitch of a sister smashed the ground. She fell."

"We get it." Wincing, Makoto mercifully cut him off to spare him the agony of reciting Tsubaki's fate. "…Sorry for yelling at you about it. I... guess I'm not taking it very well…"

Ragna snorted, but the scowl softened from its stony permanence as he closed his eyes again. "Whatever. It's fine."

Space ripped asunder and Ragna groaned. "Great. Here comes the cavalry. Who have we got?"

As soon as Jin and Hakumen stepped through the portal, Ragna groaned. "_Wonderful_. You just had to bring those two _here_, didn't you, rabbit?"

Then Amane stepped through, and Ragna gawked for a moment. "…And Jin brought a stripper with him. Awesome."

"Brother!" Jin's sneer turned into a full-bloom grin of madness and he reached for Yukianesa's hilt. "It's been a while…"

Hakumen turned his face Jin's way and growled. "We do not have the time for your petty bloodlust. If you insist on such a pursuit, wait until we have finished in Ishana."

"Tch. Since when did you give a shit about me, you masked bastard?" Ragna scoffed as Rachel stepped through the portal and jerked a thumb back behind him. "Nu and the cats are in the back. And your skin is… like, white. Whiter than normal."

"Duly noted." Rachel passed by without so much as a glance.

"…Huh. Wonder what's up with her."

"I speak not out of concern for your wellbeing, Dark One." Hakumen shook his head; he absolutely _loathed_ having to do this. "I assure you, once we have defeated Terumi at Ishana, I will cut you down and end your threat to the world."

"And let me guess, Jin." Ragna gave Jin a weary glare. "You're gonna 'kill me again'. God _damn_, you two are total broken records, you know that?"

"Oh, they absolutely are. Particularly mister hero." Amane shrugged and gave the rest of the group a bow, just as Rachel returned with Jubei, Nu and Taokaka in tow. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Amane Nishiki. A pleasure."

"Yeah… looks like your line of work." Ragna snorted and glared at Rachel. "Why the hell's the crossdr—the _hell_?"

A squall lifted Ragna off of the couch and dropped him in a heap on the floor. Rachel strode by him without a glance. "That is quite enough out of you; I have my reasons for bringing Amane along with us."

Nu clambered over beside Ragna and pouted up at Rachel. "You're mean to Ragna."

"I do what I must. If corporal punishment is a necessity…"

"Come now, Rachel. Ain't 'xactly fond o' ya torturin' my pupil." Jubei joined Nu at Ragna's side. "Even if he is a mouthy little runt. Well, we leavin'?"

"Indeed." Rachel opened another portal. "Step forth, and seek out to destroy the Ishana Cauldron."

"Meow?" From the rear of the group, Taokaka popped her head up. "Is there food in Ishanya?"

"Why, I am certain there is. And you may partake in any you encounter." Rachel gestured, impatient, to the wormhole. "Please step through, if you will."

"Yay!" And with that, Taokaka sped through the portal and into the outer edge of Ishana to embark on a frantic scavenge for food. In short order, the rest followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now to make all of you hate me. At Fate's Hands is going on an extended pseudo-hiatus for the foreseeable future. The reason? The next six or so chapters are highly plot-driven, with a **_**lot**_** happening. I don't want to end up tripping over everything that's going on and thus ending up with a half dozen plotholes. Therefore, my plan is to have all chapters written before posting anything. Once they are ready, a chapter will be posted once a week.**

**In the meantime, I have a few other stories that desperately need attention (Cloudburst, A Pleasant Shade of Gray, Confinement, etc). Also, I will be going back through both this story and On Strange Wings to revise any errors that may yet lurk.**


	28. Belly Of The Beast, Part 1: Arrival

**A/N: ...Okay, so, this is taking a hell of a lot longer than expected and I'm only about halfway done with the upcoming set of chapters. So, this is a bit of an early update, since I think I can at least post this much without tripping over plotlines in the near future.**

**And here's hoping canon hasn't already contradicted my depiction of Ishana.**

**Edit 4/1/15: Yep, canon Ishana is nothing like what I have here. Oh well.**

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned as stormy waves broke on Ishana's cliff shore behind her, sea mists gradually drenching her dress. How strange, for this war to reach its climax in the same place the Dark War had, nearly a century before. Perhaps it would be fitting, however. As most of the others had gone on ahead already, she started up the slippery, sea-slicked stairs carved into the island's basalts.<p>

"Oh, vampire princess~" A voice from behind Rachel stalled her, her eyebrows creasing at the accursed sound. Amane waved at her, a coy grin on his lips. "Where are we going again? You didn't really tell me anything."

"…Do refrain from calling me that. I would prefer the entire world not know of my vampiric nature." After brief consideration, Rachel decided to indulge him and turned around to face him. "We are here to destroy the Cauldron, wherever it may be hidden. That is all."

"Oh." Amane cocked his head with a confused pout. "Are you trying to draw her out?"

Rachel's eyes flashed. There was no doubt in her mind now who this man was. However, the knowledge did not help her to trust him anymore. Who could say what side he fell on? At her sudden tensing, Amane gave a soft laugh. "I should have known. Hmm…I don't know if she would come out for you, though. I don't believe she really likes Observers very much."

"Princess, I must ask you cease speaking with this mongrel." Nago growled from atop Rachel's shoulders. "Such a shame… the most beautiful tend to be the worst devils."

"Yeah, yeah!" Gii hovered forward, as though he could hope to act as a barrier between his mistress and Amane. "This guy knows way too much! _Wayyyy_ too much!"

"Be silent, both of you. I know exactly what manner of man I am speaking with." Rather than punish either of her familiars, Rachel simply strode back down the stairs. To have found _him_ at such a time… "My goals do indeed involve her. However, I believe you will find yourself mistaken about wishing to draw her out. You may spare your dances."

"P-princess!" Nago glanced between the two, trying to work out just what was going on. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

"Never you mind. We know what the other means; that is all that is required."

"Oh ho. So you've worked out who I am. Fascinating… but, as I said, you come from a fascinating kind." And all at once, the eternal tease of Amane's smile and the melody of his voice were gone. His eyes, hot aquamarine, were like a laser burning Rachel straight through. "I am afraid, Miss Alucard, that I must ask what your plans are. If you plan to bring harm to her, then I think I might have to deal with you."

"Worry not; I intend no harm to her." Rachel gave him a smirk. "And I must give you my thanks. You have confirmed for me what my adversaries have planned."

"Oh?" At once, the light playful hint on Amane's eyes returned. "I have?"

"Indeed. For that, you have my thanks." Rachel's gaze sharpened as she gestured for Gii to come to her. "And I do believe our interests coincide after all. My enemies are yours."

"Hmm? You brought me along, not knowing where my allegiance fell? Now…" Amane winked, and Rachel could've sworn the air glittered as he did so. "Why would a beautiful, intelligent vampire princess do that~?"

Rachel's face flushed with annoyance, but otherwise she kept her composure. Such an irritating man. "Mere curiosity; you attracted my attention, and I felt the need to learn as much as needed about you. Particularly how you came to surmise Hakumen's identity, although perhaps the fool made it quite clear. I would ask how you figured out my nature, but considering your mistress, it should not be a surprise. However… how can you figure such a thing out, but yet be oblivious to threats to her?"

"I am not omniscient, vampire-_hime_. While I may be quite keen with recognition, I cannot read your minds."

Rachel's lips twisted into a scowl. Was this man doing his best to irritate her? "Please do not pull in honorifics from another language at whim. It is quite annoying."

"My sincerest apologies." Not that the overdone bow or the teasing tone suggested honesty on Amane's part.

"I very much doubt that." Rachel swept around to head back up the algae-green steps. "Come now. We haven't time to waste."

"Oh, of course not." With a wicked grin, Amane lashed a ribbon at her from behind. And simply struck her rear with it, a playful slap he knew damn well would incense her. "Soft~"

"…Are you quite done being lewd?" Rachel did not turn around, but merely closed her eyes in irritation. Electricity crackled around her and released, a static shock that brushed Amane in return. "Or perhaps you require…"

Rachel trailed off as a figure appeared at the top of the steps and descended. Valkenhayn came to a stop before Rachel and bowed. "Milady, it is good to see you are well. Might I inquire as to who that… gentleman behind you is?"

"Ah, a pleasure." Amane swept into a bow, although he scrutinized the newcomer with sharp eyes. No, nothing to see from this distance, but he doubted very much Rachel would keep a mere human to act as her servant. Or butler. Or… wait, no, there was something to see. Something fascinating, at that. "I am but a simple actor. Amane Nishiki, at your service, as you seem to be at Miss Rachel's. Although I must say… it is _quite_ interesting to see one of the Six Heroes employed in such a way, Sir Hellsing."

"I see my reputation precedes me." Even as he turned to Rachel, Valkenhayn kept a wary eye on Amane. Something was off about the man, but if Rachel trusted him… "I have done as instructed, my lady. However, I was unable to convince Kokonoe to come."

Rachel sighed. "Unfortunate. We may need her magic should the Cauldron activate. I assume the Red Devil has not come either?"

"On the contrary; it would seem Tager disagrees strongly with Kokonoe. He is in Ishana at the present. Furthermore, I have found Miss Yayoi safe. She, too, is here."

"Is that so?" Rachel allowed herself a small smile. "Ragna shall be quite happy…"

"Ah, excuse me." Amane crept over to them, quite interested in the conversation. "I assume by Ragna, you mean…"

"Indeed, the so-called 'Grim Reaper'." Valkenhayn scowled at the name, but did no more to betray his disdain for that particular man. "Worry not, for he is on our side."

"Oh, I am not worried. Rather…" Amane chuckled, a lilting sound. "I am quite excited. The world's greatest dancers are assembling here on this stage, are they not? I must wonder what is to come of all of this…"

At Valkenhayn's slight confusion, Rachel sighed. "Amane is no mere street actor, I assure you. He shall be quite important in events to come, even if he is quite the irksome creature."

"You wound me~"

"I quite doubt that."

"And rightfully so." Smirking to himself, Amane returned to observing Valkenhayn. Such a powerful man… and hardly a victim to the ravages of time. Quite interesting, that. However, he no doubt could prove stronger if in his prime once more. "Oh, Mister Hellsing~"

Valkenhayn raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Please do not refer to me with such a tone."

"Ah, apologies. I was just wondering…" The ribbons of Amane's outfit shimmered and flickered to life. This technique of his was normally reserved for other applications, but in this case… "Would you like to return to your youth? It would just seem to me that, no matter how strong you are, you may have lost a step."

Valkenhayn turned a full glare on him. "What nonsense is this? One cannot reverse the flow of time to suit one's purposes. And while I may not be as spry as I once was, my fangs and claws are no less dull for it."

"…Werewolf?"

"Of sorts. My race does not age as you mere humans do."

"Fascinating. Very much so." Amane turned a mocking grin up at him. "And do you really take me for a mere human, hm? I'm touched; most people sense something off about me."

"Say your piece and be done with it. I do not have time to waste on one such as you."

"I believe I will just show you." Amane stepped away from Valkenhayn, and his ribbons unfurled before him. They shifted and twined together, twisting into shape like origami. Once they came to a halt, they lay in a silk lily on the ground, shimmering with mystical light. "Step inside, and your age will be halved. I don't know if it's _quite_ enough to return one as ancient as you to your prime, however."

Valkenhayn fixed Amane with a dubious glare. "Your mockery does little to earn my trust. I assume there is a drawback to this, should you even be honest of your intentions."

"Oh, but of course. You'll have maybe two hours in your youthful form. However…" A glint of warning shimmered in Amane's eyes. "Once it wears off, your body will experience accelerated aging for a brief time. Not normally a problem by any means, but at your age…"

"Enough!" Valkenhayn snarled, stilling the very air with his anger. However, to the surprise of all, he stepped closer to the flower of fabric. "If what you say is true, then I shall accept. With such powerful adversaries, it would do me well to return to my prime for the coming battles. However, should you prove deceitful, I assure you I shall hound you into Hell itself."

With that, Valkenhayn stepped into the flower. Amane smirked and stepped forward. "And I assure _you_, I am completely honest in this matter. We share a common foe, after all."

At Amane's mental prompt, the petals of the flower closed around Valkenhayn. Hovering by Rachel's head, Gii shivered with fearful anticipation. "P-princess… what if that guy's lying? Valkenhayn might… you shouldn't have let him do that!"

As the bat cowered back in fear for the reprimand, Rachel summoned a burst of lightning to strike him. "Do not deign to tell me what I am to do. I place my trust in Amane, no matter his level of disrespect. If he should prove a traitor, he shall pay for it with his life."

After a few moments, the flower opened back up in a burst of light. Valkenhayn stood in the beam as it faded, a silhouette in its brilliance. As he came into view, both Nago and Gii gasped. An auburn ponytail tufted out from the back of his head, and the many wrinkles carved by time into his face had faded. Valkenhayn stepped forward, flexing his fingers. Such power in his body now… he could hardly believe it. Had he truly lost so much strength through the years, or was this simply a side-effect of Amane's procedure? No matter. He had little time to waste. He turned to Amane and offered a short bow. "You have my gratitude, Nishiki."

Amane rolled his eyes, ending his fixated observation of the werewolf. "Think nothing of it~. I just wish to see her kept safe."

"Her? Whoever do you mean?"

"I shall divulge her identity to you in due time." Rachel sniffed and turned back for the stairs. For now, we must depart. Let us begin our search."

* * *

><p>There was no warning, no time for reaction. One moment, Makoto walked down a corridor with a light hum to keep herself from worrying too much about Noel being off on her own. And then fire flashed before her, and she hurtled against a wall, fifteen feet off the ground. The impact stunned her as she slid back down the smooth surface, but she managed to come back down on her feet. With a snarl, she looked up just as her assailant, a young woman with white hair, burst forward again. The girl's fist, accompanied by a gold gauntlet of sorts, drove into Makoto's raised tonfa, and the beastkin spun away. "Okay, hold up a moment. Who are you and why are—"<p>

"I'm not here to talk." Dead still for a moment, Bullet glared as a crimson circle expanded around her. As soon as its edge reached Makoto, she shot forward. Her arms came around Makoto's waist, and Bullet hurled her up and away. The squirrel girl bounced off the wall, and Bullet was right there, gauntlet open. A huge blast of fire expelled from it, shooting Makoto across the floor in flames. As the beastkin rolled over to extinguish the fire, Bullet snorted. "Tch. This will be easier than I thought."

"Oh…" Pause for a cough. "…Really, now?" Pulling herself, back to her feet, Makoto growled under her breath. Why the hell did this girl hate her so much… and more importantly, how could she get out of this? Those flames hurt, to put it lightly. Still, as she came back to full height, Makoto forced a false grin and placed her hands on her hips. "Too bad. I don't go down easy."

As Makoto spun and tossed aside her orange overcoat, Bullet growled and hopped forward, low to the ground and quick. "Whatever. You're not walking away from this."

Makoto grunted as she jumped over Bullet's low kick and came down with an overhead punch. The blow struck Bullet square in the cheek, and the Ars-enchanted force bounced her off the ground. Although Bullet flipped around in the air to try and catch Makoto off guard, the beastkin followed with a rising uppercut straight to her gut. Bullet doubled over, gasping for air as she was carried into the air. Makoto finished her assault with a heavy descending punch. Upon landing, she glared over at where Bullet struggled to rise to her feet. "Okay. Ready to listen yet?"

"Tch…" Clutching her bruised cheek—which felt as though the bone had at least been fractured—Bullet snarled back at her. "You're with Sector Seven. That's all I need to know." Yeah, definitely fractured, if the fact that speaking hurt like hell was any indication.

"So it's about the nukes, then?" Makoto gave her a light smirk. "The ones that a Library mole fired?"

"No, it's not that." Bullet straightened up, glowering. "You people killed my friends. I won't forgive anyone with Sector Seven ever. And even if that wasn't the case, I'm a mercenary. And the Library gave me you as a target."

"…Oh. Uh. Well." With a sigh, Makoto shook her head. "Sorry about this then." She brought forth her fist, and with it came a massive spectral arm. The phantasmal limb caught Bullet entirely off-guard and crushed her against the far wall.

Wincing, Bullet still managed to draw herself back up, eyes flaring with hatred. The strange Armagus on her arm opened and released a flare, coating the woman in an aura of heat. "Shouldn't have wasted time explaining myself. You're dead, Nanaya."

She blasted the ground with flames, which rolled as a wave toward Makoto. The beastkin jumped the fire with ease and raised a tonfa to block the heavy punch from Bullet as she dropped. The impact jarred her despite her defense, and she stepped back as Bullet lunged in with a knee at the gut. Makoto spun to the side to dodge a straight punch and hooked Bullet straight in the temple with her right fist. The girl stumbled away, and Makoto pressed with an uppercut to the chin before spinning to deliver a straight punch to the face. Snarling, Bullet gripped her wrist and drove her Armagus straight at Makoto's face, the weapon aglow with the heat contained within. Makoto's eyes widened and she dropped to a knee, ducking beneath the would-be fatal inferno that expelled from Bullet's weapon. Still… pretty bad disadvantage here.

Makoto's free hand drove into Bullet's chin, but it didn't stop her from clutching the beastkin's throat with her Armagus hand and squeeze. As her breath caught, Makoto winced from the heated metal brushing against her chin. A burst at this range would blast her head clean off. Her free hand again lashed out, this time striking the wrist of the hand that held her right hand captive. The blow freed it, and she followed by striking Bullet's other wrist with enough force to jar herself free.

However, before Makoto could take advantage of her freedom, Bullet bullrushed her. She grimaced—her left wrist felt fractured as well—but still managed to grab the beastkin around the waist and turn to hurl her into a wall. And received a slap in the face from Makoto's tail for her efforts. The throw disrupted, Makoto only flew a couple meters before landing. And without hesitation, charged forward with a slow, heavy punch. "Lander Blow!"

Bullet met the attack with her own punch, but was no match for the sheer force Makoto brought. The strike drove her back into a wall, and Makoto followed with an uppercut, crushing her against the wall. A second followed and launched her skyward. Makoto leapt after her, arm pulled back, waiting for the right moment… "Particle Flare!"

The mammoth punch sent Bullet down to the ground where she clutched her side in agony. Makoto landed a moment later and glared at her. "Okay. Ready to listen to reason yet?"

* * *

><p>He <em>had<em> to be around here. Somewhere. This was the only place that man… that bastard could have slipped off to: Ishana, to protect whatever was being created here. With a snarl, Carl rounded a corner. And came to a stop. In the distance walked a figure, white-haired and coated in red. Ragna the Bloodedge, who no doubt harbored murderous hatred toward the boy. With a deep breath, Carl went right back where he and Nirvana had come from. He could try to make up with Ragna later. Right now, all that mattered was that he found his father.

"So you are here as well. As expected." The voice—low, smooth, loathsome—came from behind Carl and made him jump. Face passive as ever, Relius stared down at his son. "Come with me. This hallway is ill-suited for our needs."

"What makes you think I'm going _anywhere_ with you?" Gritting his teeth, Carl beckoned to Nirvana, who straightened up, fingers sharpening. "You are—"

"Still set on your petty revenge? Hmm… no, I suppose it is to be expected." Eyes closed in thought, Relius turned to his son. "After all… the Clover line is one of hatred, is it not? You are destined to follow in my footsteps."

"I… no, I won't!" It took all the willpower Carl had to not strike out at Relius. "I'll never become anything like you!"

"But are you not already?"

Carl's stance relaxed and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Consider your current goals. You seek the restoration of Ada Clover. You seek my death. You are remarkably single-minded when it comes to either. And…" Relius smirked. "Nothing else matters to you, am I correct? Tsubaki Yayoi stood in your way, and you struck her down. In short… human life means as much to you as it does to me."

"That's not true." Carl snarled and lunged forward, a series of lance stabs jutting from his cape while Nirvana launched a ball of energy in his wake. "It wasn't supposed to—urk!"

A red and white marionette appeared between Carl and Relius, taking Carl's attack on her shoulder while driving a hard knuckle into his gut. The ball of energy burned into Ignis and sent her into a quick retreat behind Relius, but the assault had been stalled. As Carl picked himself up from the ground, Relius stepped forward, hand on his chin. "People are merely objects, Carl. You know this, no matter how much you try to reject it. No matter how much you claim to fight for your sister's sake, you are but the part that you play… your role. That of the remorseless avenger—"

"Shut up…" With a cough, Carl struggled back to his feet, leaning on Nirvana. "I… that's not true…"

"You deny it? As expected; you refuse to look at the truth yourself. Allow me to enlighten you. You are not fighting for your sister's sake, but rather you seek my death purely for your own revenge."

"For what you did to her!"

"No. For what I put you through. Ada Clover may as well be no more; what point is there in fighting for a memory? However…" Relius extended a hand. "I have an offer—"

"Why would I accept anything from you?"

"Because I can restore Ada." The proclamation brought a stunned silence. "Join me, Carl. Prove that you mean it when you say Ada is what you fight for. Prove to me revenge is not your only motive. Or, even when given this chance, will you deny it?"

"…I will never join you."

"As I thought. Your only concern is your own revenge." Relius chuckled and snapped his fingers, prompting Ignis to prepare. "Good. You may well grow strong enough to defeat me on your own after all."

"That's not true." With a snarl, Carl sent Nirvana forward with a punch. The blow clashed with Ignis's reciprocated attack. "I'll find my own way to restore my sister."

"So be it. I am quite disappointed you refuse to admit the truth, Carl." Relius took several steps back. "I'm afraid this charade must end. Ignis, capture the boy."

Face pale at Relius's threat, Carl nonetheless gritted his teeth and rolled underneath Ignis's diving slash. The razor talons of her hand ripped the back of his cape. With a cry of rage, Carl slashed at Relius with a flag-tipped lance drawn from the confines of his cape. A mechanical arm met his attack, and Relius spun around to deliver a blow with a long, flat, bladed limb. Although a mechanical horse rose up from Carl's cape to take the impact, he recoiled from the force of the blow. A small smirk worked onto Relius's face, and Carl rolled back. A moment later, Ignis pounced where the boy had just been.

Panting, Carl rose to his knees, glaring at his father. "Ready, sis?"

_Of course, Carl_.

Staring into the blank face of what used to be his mother, Carl took a deep breath before lunging at her. The slash glanced off her chest, but the attack stunned both her long enough for Nirvana to teleport to Carl's side and deliver a heavy uppercut with both fists to Ignis. As the puppet slammed against the ceiling and clattered to the floor, Carl rolled forward again. A backhanded swipe of his lance clanked against Relius's metal arm, but a lunging punch from Nirvana struck Relius square in the back. As the scientist stumbled forward, Carl snarled and made to stab him through with the spear. The point pierced through Relius's chest and with a gasp, he slumped over.

Carl just stared at his father for several long moments, trying to process what had just happened. Was that it? Was it all over, just like that? Had he… he had! At last, the bastard who had ruined his and Ada's lives was dead! "Sis! We did it!"

"…You believe so?" And with only that warning, Carl found an iron grip around his throat. Relius straightened up, face emotionless as always, and pulled the spear from his chest without the slightest hint of pain. "Unfortunately for you, I am not so easy to kill."

"B-but…" Face bleached of color, struggling for air, Carl struggled against the vise on his neck while his feet drove repeatedly into Relius's gut to no effect. "H-how…?"

"I am somewhat less than fully biological at this point." Relius lifted Carl higher. "But this proved quite the drama, did it not? The triumph of the avenger, washed away at the last moment by the man who wronged him?"

"Sh… shut… sis…" Carl glanced to the side. And, to his horror, Nirvana lay pinned in Ignis's grip. "…No…"

"You shall return with me to my lab." An appendage like an insect leg rose up from beneath the back of Relius's cape, prepared to finish off Carl. "There, you will be shown the truth."

"Not happening, you sicko!" Something slammed into Relius right after the high voice's proclamation, sending him skidding as Carl dropped out of his grip. Platinum hopped up from the ground, staff in hand, all her usual humor gone. "Luna's going to kick your ass, you perverted bastard."

"L-luna!" Carl scrambled to his feet. "Th-thank you, but…"

"Don't _even_ try to tell me to stay out of this." Luna directed her staff at Relius with a snarl. "You heard what this guy was gonna do to you. You can't beat him, and Luna's not losing anyone else!"

"Hmm… you are quite the interesting being, are you not? That strength of your soul… no…" With a snap of fingers, Relius summoned Ignis back to his side. ""Two souls? You may be perfect…"

"Carl, what's this pervert talking about? Luna doesn't like it. Oh, never mind." Platinum pointed her staff at Relius and fired off a trio of white, cat-eared missiles. "Let's get him!"

* * *

><p>"Ah… pardon me, but civilians aren't permitted here, you know."<p>

"Eh?" Noel squeaked at the sudden smooth voice and wheeled around. A man with greying black hair and a thin mustache stood there, sipping from a wineglass. "…Belioz Mutsuki…?"

"Ah, so you already know of me." Another sip of the wine. "And you are?"

"That's…" Noel faltered. Either she could tell him her name and get attacked for being a traitor to the Librarium, or refuse and probably be attacked anyways. "…I'm Noel Vermillion. Now, please excuse me…"

"…Vermillion? Interesting." Still, Belioz made no move toward her. That was… reassuring, at least for the time being. "Am I correct in saying that you're the same Vermillion that aided Ragna the Bloodedge and Tsubaki Yayoi, prime enemies of the Librarium? Hmm…"

Bolverk materialized in Noel's hands. She had handled that madman at the Oogetsu branch, right? She could handle this if need be… although she didn't have Makoto at her side right now… "Yes. If you wish to stop me…"

"Bah! Why should I soil my hands with your blood? I'm much more interested in a certain Yayoi prodigy." Belioz sniffed and downed the rest of his wine. "Such a weak family… they must be shown to their senses. Don't you agree, Vermillion?"

"What?" Noel took a step back, completely shocked. "You… you're after Tsubaki?"

After staring at his empty wine glass in disdain for several moments, Belioz sighed and cast it aside. "I believe I just explained that. Hmm… it would be undo to just leave you to scurry around Ishana, would it not? I despise fighting, but… perhaps we could strike a deal?"

"A… deal?"

"Yes." A brilliant grin. "I'll let you go… if you tell me where the Yayoi prodigy is."

"Eh?!" Noel took another step back. "You… didn't hear about her?"

"I do know some ill luck befell her. I never heard the details, however."

"Tsubaki's…" Noel sighed and hung her head, although her grip on her pistols tightened. "Tsubaki is believed to be dead."

"…I see. A shame, to be sure." Not that Belioz meant a word of it. He stared at Noel, a frown on his lips. Well. No point in discussing anything more with this pathetic girl. "Well, then. Farewell."

"Eh?" Noel's head shot up in shock. "You're…letting me go? Just like that?"

"A deal is a deal, correct?" Belioz turned and smirked. "And I do loathe fighting. It, ah, may not be the news I wished to hear, but you upheld your half. I shall do the same. Farewell, Vermillion."

Noel blinked as he disappeared and braced herself. There… this had to be a trick, right? But even after three minutes, nothing happened. With a sigh, Noel relaxed. Maybe…maybe he was being truthful? At any rate, no point standing around. She had to find Jin.

* * *

><p>Ragna snarled as he ran blind down yet another winding hallway leading into the rock Ishana was built upon. Where the halls of Librarium branches were wide, grandiose and decorative, Ishana was a labyrinth, claustrophobic in its narrow paths and riddled with dead end chambers long cleared of whatever their original purpose was. What rhyme and reason existed within its walls, Ragna could not fathom, sans the occasional spiral staircase leading deeper in. Rust red with age, the slightest step set them aquiver, an ample deterrent to keep Ragna from using them to just head straight to the bottom of the city. Carved into the island like termite mound, Ishana outdated any Hierarchical City by decades, and it showed in the city's design.<p>

Panting, Ragna came to a rest against a wall. Okay, it really looked like those abominable staircases were the only way down to the lower levels. Shit. Well, he might as well get going then. And hope to hell the one he chose didn't crumble into the abyss waiting below. That would kinda suck.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!"

The deep voice boomed from across the stairwell and Ragna's eyes snapped up. A man, massive and draped in blue hair and a white cape, grinned at him, a malicious blaze alight in his eyes. The cracking of his knuckles and the popping of his neck told Ragna all he needed to know about this guy. "Great. Someone out to kill me. Been wondering when someone would show up; it's been twenty minutes and no one's tried, so I was wondering if you people had given up finally. So, who the hell are you? Vigilante? Library bastard? Random asshole trying to make a name for himself?"

"I'm Azrael, a former enforcer for Sector Seven." Azrael stepped forward, teeth bared in his grin. "And I'm none of the above."

Ragna's eyes narrowed and his hand went for Blood-Scythe. A Sector Seven agent? Normally, he would figure one to be an ally. However, the glint in Azrael's eyes told him otherwise. And besides, hadn't a man by that name attacked Noel and Makoto? "Really now. So what the hell do you want? A fight? 'Cause I don't see someone who lost to Noel and Makoto as that much of a threat."

"…Who now? Oh, the girls from the Oogetsu branch?" Azrael shrugged. "Feh. I underestimated them, and lost because of that. You, however…"

Azrael's eyes widened in sadistic glee, and Ragna could almost feel the tensing of the giant's muscles. "I won't make the same mistake. The strength of your spirit… You are the perfect prey! The feared Grim Reaper! Come on, Ragna the Bloodedge! Feed my hunger!"

"…You're slightly south of sane, aren't you? Well, whatever. Carnage Scissors!" In a single motion, Ragna drew Blood-Scythe and delivered a dashing cut, followed by a blast of darkness. As Azrael crashed into a wall and cracked it, Ragna scoffed and turned away. "And stay down, you nutcase."

A light chuckle answered Ragna and he glanced back. Although embedded in the wall, Azrael laughed, the spark not gone from his eyes. He pushed himself out from his concrete prison and came down on his knees with a heavy thud. As though he had not even been struck by Ragna's attack, he rose to his feet and cracked his knuckles once more. "Not so fast. Do you really think such a weak attack could take me out?"

Weak? _Carnage Scissors_? With a snarl, Ragna turned to face Azrael, sword in hand. "Tch. Usually people stay down when I hit them with something like that. Guess I'm gonna have to work a little harder with you. Hell's Fang!"

"Gustav Buster!" Both combatants delivered rushing punches at the other. Azrael's won out, and he continued his assault as Ragna stumbled back. A punch to Ragna's gut followed, and a boot hefted him airborne as he choked out a breath. Aura, pure malevolence, wreathed Azrael's fist as flames for the final attack, a straight punch that sent Ragna through the far wall. A light laugh followed. "Is that it, Grim Reaper?"

"Course not… asshole…" Coughing, Ragna extricated himself from the rubble. He glared up at his opponent. This man clearly outmuscled him entirely, but there was no way in hell the bastard could be that fast… right? "Hell's Fang!"

Ragna blasted forward, powered by his grimoire as he launched a fierce dashing punch at Azrael's face. And without warning, Azrael was gone, leaving Ragna to strike naught but thin air. Just as his momentum halted and he started to turn around, the very ground at his feet flipped forward and launched him into the air. A high axe-kick from Azrael buried itself in Ragna's gut and crushed him to the ground. Azrael laughed as he ground his heel into Ragna's gut. "Come on! Show me your power, Bloodedge! Your wrath! You are capable of more than just blind charges, right? Here, if that's all you're gonna do, you don't need to see, right?"

With mocking laughter, Azrael discarded his jacket and hurled it at Ragna. Ragna squawked as it covered his face, effectively blinding him and allowing Azrael to land a free kick to his chest. As he stumbled back, he cast aside the white jacket. "Shut the…"

Ragna gritted his teeth, but released the fetters on his grimoire enough for his hand to transform. Fingers grew into two-foot black claws and he lunged up at Azrael with the abomination of a limb. However, as before, Azrael vanished in the blink of an eye, this time appearing several feet back. Still, even though his attack missed, Ragna was able to rise to his feet. He shook his head; that last kick left his entire upper body feeling weak. "I don't know who the hell you are…"

His demonic fist came up, wisps of darkness trailing from it. "But I can tell when I ain't gonna win without this. Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed."

He paused a moment. Right, Nu was safely out of his grimoire now, so there should be no detriment to using it. Well, except the whole Black Beast thing. He resolved to end this fight quickly. "Now engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, activate!"

Darkness swarmed him as the Azure Grimoire came alive. Without delay, Ragna hurled himself through the air, his sword's blade shifting around on in its hilt to form a scythe. "You're dead, asshole!"

The spinning blade struck but air as Azrael flash-stepped again, but this time Ragna was ready. Upon landing, he whipped around. "Dead Spike!"

He swung at Azrael as the latter reared back for a heavy a punch, and a shadowy replica of the Black Beast's head rose from the ground. It caught Azrael in its maw and drove him all the way back against the wall, consuming his very life and sending it back to Ragna to heal him. As Azrael crumpled to his knees, Ragna charged forward with the same dashing punch as before. Unable to move in time, Azrael just caught the attack in a palm and clutched Ragna's fist. Ragna grunted; this bastard had the strength to simply crush his hand into dust. His other fist came around, and with it a spire of darkness. The follow-up blow broke Azrael's grip and further drained him. Snarling, Ragna brought his sword, wreathed in shadow, down to finish him.

With another flash step, Azrael found himself behind Ragna, safe from the attack. A maniacal grin plastered itself on his face as he boomed out a laugh. "Yes! This is it! This is what I was looking for!"

"You were looking to get your ass kicked?" Ragna turned and sneered. "Because I'm gonna be doing a _hell_ of a lot more than that. You're not walking away from this."

"Heh. You think it's really enough to defeat me?" Azrael's eyes blazed with feral glee. "Enchant Dragunov, release."

A red and orange aura built around Azrael as the ruddy tattoos crisscrossing his body faded away. His muscles bulked up further, something Ragna had not thought possible. A light chuckle, calm compared to his prior cackles, followed. "Come, Ragna the Bloodedge. Come, Grim Reaper. Face the Angel of Death."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki scowled as she wandered the empty hallways. Not a single soul waited inside the fortress, something that should not have been for a magic research station. And she had to be getting close to the Cauldron by now; she had gone down several flights of stairs. To have gone this long without encountering anybody… She shivered as the obvious answer came to her; they had already been forged into the Cauldron, and only those here to defend it remained.<p>

"Why, hello there, Miss Garbage!" An all-too-familiar voice chirped from somewhere behind her and she came to a stop. Hazama sauntered forward, his casual demeanor offset by the glint of a knife in his hand. "Nice to see you still alive."

"Despite your best efforts, yes." Tsubaki closed her eyes. Now was the time. After all the hell Hazama had put her through, the torture, the embarrassment, she would take her revenge. There would be no mercy or reprieve; she would take this abomination of a man and condemn him to the depths of Hell. "I will not allow you to walk away this time, Terumi."

"Oh ho! Big words coming from a useless sack of garbage. Remind me… didn't you pretty much not do shit to me last time we fought?" Hazama shrugged and smirked. "And unless I'm much mistaken, you don't have Rags or Hacky-sack around to save your ass. Or dear ol' daddy, either. Oh, that reminds me. How fun was fighting him, hm?"

"My past failures don't matter." Nor did Hazama's question. Tsubaki gripped her weapon and, with a mental prompt, unsealed Izayoi. A blade of pure light, sharper than any razor, grew from the otherwise empty hilt as her casual wear became a skintight suit of white and purple. Gargantuan metal plates spawned into existence, floating at hip level. "For I have transcended what I once was. I am justice incarnate, and I will deliver your judgment here and now, Terumi."

"And just what makes _you_ 'justice incarnate'? The push-up bra? Didn't we already have this conversation? You know, about heroes being total dumbshits who end up dying horribly? Right, I think we did. Of course, you were too busy crying over Ragna to really listen, I think. So, why don't we refresh?"

"I believe I'll pass. Mirage Thruster!" Tsubaki warped forward and delivered a slash at Hazama before he could even prepare himself. The hack sliced through his vest and sent him stumbling back as he scrambled to draw his other knife. The blade of light glowed and launched a small dagger at Hazama. "I defeated that phantom of yours. You're _nothing_ compared to me."

"Oh, really?" A serpentine chain launched straight up, its jaw snapping on an unseen point and dragging Hazama over the flying blade. "Aww, and you tore my clothes again. That's two uniforms you've gone and ruined now. So I guess I'll just have to skin you and wear you as a suit! A snake doing the skinning… doesn't that sound fun?" With a cackle, he sent a second chain down at her. The snake head bit into the hard light of Izayoi and stalled before it could gnaw into Tsubaki.

"I'll pass on that as well." As Hazama shot down, the chain of Ouroboros a zip line straight to her, Tsubaki vanished again. She came back into existence several feet back and lunged. Izayoi cracked the chamber with brilliant green, a bolt that carried Hazama back into the wall, fissures lacing through the stone upon impact. Tsubaki's eyes glinted with hatred as she lifted her sword to the sky. "I will avenge all the torment you have delivered. Your corruption of the Librarium, the lives you so casually destroy… I will return all of the hell you have brought back upon you."

A fan of eight celestial blades, each in the image of Izayoi, spread out behind her. As Hazama fell to his knees, he snarled and clutched his side. Where Izayoi had once failed, it now proved all too effective. "What the hell? When did you-"

"Silence."

Tsubaki pointed her sword forward, and the golden blades launched in sequence. Once again, a chain launched from Hazama to drag him to safety. However, the final two swords clipped his legs and he dropped to the ground again. Tsubaki warped forward again and aimed a slash down at him; he just managed to roll away from it. "Okay, no more fucking around. Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, Code S.O.L. BlazBlue, activate!"

A green flare blazed as a circle of runes spawned into orbit around Hazama. His mocking grin had long disappeared, replaced by vicious snarl. His knives glowed a light green. "Well, congratulations, Miss Garbage! You've proven to be a real pain in my ass! I wonder if I can fool Raggy by wearing your face over mine once I'm done with you. Let me hear you _scream_."

He slid forward, serpentine in his motion, gliding over the ground, and launched into a leaping slash with his knives from above. Tsubaki caught the attack on her blade, but the moment Hazama touched down, he delivered a flipping kick straight to her chin, doused in the same viridian mists that ghosted on his knives. A chain whipped up and bit her shoulder to slam her to the ground behind Hazama and ricochet her off the ground. Cackling, Hazama spun around for a kick. "_Jayoku Houtenjin_, bitch!"

The wall all but shattered as Tsubaki crashed into it with a cry of pain, her armor sustaining most of the impact. She scampered to her knees and raised Izayoi to block the incoming chain, coated in the Azure's green venom. Rather than come straight at her, Hazama looped up and came down from above with a flipping heel drop. Tsubaki thrust herself back to avoid it, only to find herself pinned against the wall. She gasped and braced herself. Even with the protection Izayoi provided, one wrong move would leave her gutted. And given Terumi's sadism, probably left to bleed out to the song of his mockery.

With the high laugh of a madman, Hazama darted in for a steady stream of cuts from his knives, delivered with dancelike gait. "Well, little miss avatar of justice? Where's your bravado now? You were saying such wonderful shit a minute ago. Can't find your tongue? Oh well. I might feed it to you when we're done here."

A sharp kick to the shins made Tsubaki hiss in a breath, but she refused to remove her focus from the whirl of blades pounding at her. There had to be an opening somewhere… "Or maybe you realized just how _useless_ you are. Generations of your fathers fucking their cousins, and it's just going to end with a bloody smear on a wall. How sad."

The leaping overhead slash came again, and on instinct, Tsubaki protected her chin from the following flip kick. With a deranged cackle, Hazama spun to his knees and slashed at her calves, a swath of green blight coming with the attack. "Don't worry, though. I'll be sure to let Raggy see your face one last time. Whether or not it's still attached to your body…"

_There_. As Hazama made to repeat the cut, Tsubaki vanished into thin air and reappeared a good distance from the wall. Unfazed by her escape, Hazama grinned and hurled a pair of chains after her. "I love it when a girl plays hard to get. It makes their struggle so much more satisfying when I finally catch them."

With a squeal, Tsubaki attempted to dislodge the jaws of Ouroboros as they gnawed into her forearm. Hazama yanked on the chain and it retracted. As she came close enough, Hazama spun into an upwards kick, lacking its usual force but still enough to send her to the ceiling. "So why don't you start bleeding for me, Miss Garbage?"

The second chain snatched her by the back of the neck and slammed her into the wall, where she dropped to the ground with a light moan of pain. "Or concuss for me. That works, too."

"I'm… not done yet." Despite the pain, Tsubaki vanished into thin air again. This time, she appeared behind and a bit above her foe and came down with a strike from the spike of her hip armor. As he stumbled away, Tsubaki took the briefest of moments to consider her next move and warped away from him. Space was a good thing to have against a knife user, after all. Her vibrant green sword decayed into dull lavender and she sent another flying dagger his way. "I will not rest until I have exacted judgment upon you, Terumi. Your reign of evil is over."

"Big talk considering you just got your ass kicked." Hazama grunted as the knife bore into him and he hopped back to his feet with a flourish of his knives. "So, you think you can play with the big boys now that you're wearing that little skirt? News flash, girlie: you're _nothing_. Hell, 'Miss Garbage' is too good for you at this point. Maybe 'shit' is more fitting, don'cha think?"

"Hardly." Tsubaki jumped to the side to dodge one chain as it flew at her, and sliced through the other one to decapitate it. Even as Ouroboros withdrew, the head regrew in an instant. And with that, Tsubaki at last had the opportunity to safely go on the offensive. She warped forward and delivered a pair of cuts; one at Hazama's feet, the other at his chest. Although he blocked both of them, Izayoi pulsed with the impacts, its energy building back up. "I think you fit that description better than I. What sort of lowlife is capable of reveling so much in suffering and despair?"

"Ooh, you wound me so much. Insipid dumbass." Hazama held his knife at his side, the toxic mist gathering around it, and slid forward again. A low slash came, but although Tsubaki blocked it, Hazama had enough time to glide back the way he came and bore her chest with a strike from Ouroboros. His second chain snapped after her, keeping her at bay. "You can't even get close to me, can you?"

Growling, Tsubaki retreated further back to avoid the bite. But no, she did have one option. And if she played this right, it would be the end. Her sword blossomed into a green hue once more. "No, I believe I can do that just fine. Slaver Trans-Am."

Her armor sparked with green light as she stabbed the ground. A pair of thick, arrow-like weapons held aloft on a V-shaped set of bladed wings detached from her hip armor to hover behind her. Knowing she had very little time with them, Tsubaki charged forward. With a laugh, Hazama launched a chain. "Ha! Come on, do you really think that…?"

One of the arrows darted forward to meet the chain and stop it short, allowing Tsubaki to continue her charge. The second chain met the same fate and before Hazama could recover from launching them, both struck, faster than any snake. He doubled over from the impact and Tsubaki reached him for a pair of cuts. "Why don't you just slither away already? You stand no chance against me."

"Grk… shut the hell up…" Hazama jumped back, assuming he'd get to safety easily.

Instead, Tsubaki darted through the air after him, her hip plates lifting her off the ground and allowing her to grab him by the collar. "No, I think the soil really does suit you best."

She spun around and tossed him to the floor. As he descended, a gap in space opened and a massive steel blade jutted out, launching him up to the ceiling. Tsubaki vanished and reappeared at his height just as he plastered against the roof. "Justice Phorizer!"

The same sword stabbed again, this time from above. The impact sent him crashing to the ground with enough force to bounce him back up. "Strike Fall!"

Tsubaki descended, led by Izayoi's downward point. And as she passed him, her sword passed straight through his right shoulder. She came down first, dropping to her knees from the speed of her attack. Hazama thudded to the ground a moment later. And finally, his severed arm hit with a wet sound. Tsubaki turned her glare on him. "I believe that is adequate recompense for what you did to Ragna."

"What… what…?" Hazama struggled up to his hand and knees, staring at the bloody stump of his shoulder joint. "What the hell…"

His hat slumped off of his head and the runic circle dissipated as he turned to his arm, lying in a building pool of blood. His mind fought to comprehend everything. Why his arm lay detached, why he could hardly move a damn muscle… "_What the hell is this?!_"

"Defeat. Far too late, but defeat nonetheless." As Hazama's savage, bewildered eyes turned to her, Tsubaki ran forward and delivered a mighty boot to the jaw, sending him sprawling. Her voice followed, low and wrathful. "This is your end, Terumi. I cannot undo the blight you brought, but I can remove you from this world so that no more may suffer at your hands. I told you before; I _am _justice. And I will render your judgment here."

Trembling, Hazama flipped onto his back and tried to crawl away. How could this happen? _How?! _And why now? This couldn't have just… "How the hell could I lose to someone like _you_?"

"Why don't you try crawling on your belly, serpent? It may be faster, and it's damn well more appropriate." Tsubaki strode after him, overtaking him in moments. A desperate launch of the chain clattered against Izayoi's hilt and she gave him a stomp to the face. "I have you at my mercy. And as tempting as it is to inflict all of your torment back upon you, I will just settle for a single strike to end your evil. Forever."

…Goddamn Izayoi! How the hell had he forgotten that little detail? With a sneer, he said, "Yeah, no, sorry. Bye."

As the blade of light came down at his face, Hazama vanished entirely. Tsubaki stared down at where he had just been, face neutral. With a light growl, she marched off. She wouldn't just take his life; she would return the pain he had inflicted in full. No, more than that. He deserved so much worse; she wanted to see him squirming, crying for mercy…

Tsubaki came to a standstill, scowling. Since when did she think like that? Like a sadist on the level of the man she despised? This wasn't like her; rather, it was almost as if something influenced her, something intangible but no less effective for it. Her eyes fell upon her weapon and her frown deepened. "…Sealing Armagus."

At once, Izayoi's laser blade deactivated as the weapon shifted into an orange short sword. The metal plates of her arm merged together as her familiar floating book-shield, and her bodysuit raveled up into an eyed hat that crested her head. She sighed, hoping she was correct about the cause of such sadism from her. But now was not the time to think about it.

With how weakened Hazama was, he couldn't have gone far.

* * *

><p>"Show yourself, Imperator. I know you're here."<p>

Hakumen stood at the very peak of Ishana, hand on Ookami's hilt. A light drizzle fell upon his armor. And soon, his quarry heeded his demand. Purple robes billowed in the wind as Saya hovered through the air, eyes as blank as ever. "You seek me, outsider?"

"Hmph." The lengthy blade drew from its sheath and pointed toward the girl. "I have come to end your evil once and for all."

"Phenomena beyond the flow of time could hope not to succeed in such an endeavor. I shall make this as brief an encounter as possible." Saya held out a hand in his direction. "Takamagahara, erase the outsider."

"_What_?" Hakumen took a step back. A beam of translucent red light erupted below his feet. Phenomena, of course, but... "How can this—"

"Did I not say that I hold Takamagahara within the palm of my hand? I control all it had. Your Power of Order pales before it." Saya lowered her hand, and Hakumen collapsed to his knees. "You are an outsider in this timeline, a foreign body to be purged. I dare say your time is limited. Begone."

With that, Saya disappeared, leaving Hakumen on his own. He rose to his feet, seething. "…So be it. If this is to be my end, it shall not be in vain."

* * *

><p>Deep in the recesses of her lab, Kokonoe hunched over her workbench, a tight grip on her forehead. What the hell was she doing? If this attack of Rachel's failed, then everything everyone had fought for would be extinguished in one fell swoop. And here she was, moping about and refusing to help. Why? Why the hell hadn't she listened to Valkenhayn?<p>

With a shake of her head, she rose to her feet. Time to change that. She wandered into an adjacent room and looked over its contents. A large wrench, a hammer, various gadgets… She smirked. "Well. Guess it's time for a field test."


	29. Belly Of The Beast, Part 2: Release

**A/N: And finally, here we are (a few hours earlier than planned). Just in time for Chrono Phantasma.**

* * *

><p>A silent signal transmitted, destined for the cores of the NOL branches in all 23 Hierarchical Cities, a sign from the rags of the great magistrate Nine that only a chosen few could hear. Red-eyed soldiers, under the thrall of Phantom's magic, scurried to carry out the wordless order. As one, the Gates deep beneath society rumbled open to allow seithr mists free of the Boundary's confines.<p>

This unheard signal carried the threat of ruin at the hands of a god of thunder.

* * *

><p>Snarling, Hazama trudged down a hallway, leaning all his weight against a wall. His remaining hand clutched the bloody stump at his shoulder. That could not have happened. Not against her. Not someone as pathetic as…<p>

With a wordless shout, he slammed his fist against a wall. Damn that Yayoi bitch! Who the hell did she think she was, jeopardizing everything he had worked for until now? He couldn't have lost that fight. He refused to believe it, even as proof dripped from his truncated arm and pounded in his skull.

"Hello?" A woman's voice wafted out from around a corner, and Hazama's scowl deepened. "Is there someone here?"

…Perfect! The doctor! She could restore his arm, right? Hazama lunged forward, racing unbalanced down the hallway until he all but crashed into Litchi. He reached out and grabbed her by the collar, his yellow, catlike eyes widening in desperation. "You! Fix this!"

"C-captain!" The eternal brainwashed emptiness of Litchi's crimson eyes broke into surprise, and the woman took a step back against the wall. "I…"

"Do it now!" Hazama's hand slid up to clench her throat. "Don't make me kill you."

"That's… outside of my abilities…" Litchi writhed, her hands coming up to grab his. "Let me go, captain."

With a hiss, Hazama leaned closer. "_Now_, you bitch. Do your best, and I'll decide if you get to live or not."

"Ngh… yes, sir…" Struggling still, Litchi choked out the words, more to appease him than anything. Had she control of herself, she would doubtlessly have struggled more, and perhaps even drawn her staff in defense. However, numbed into obedience by Phantom's spell as her mind was, the only recourse allowed to Litchi was to embark on an impossible task. "Please… let me go and I will."

"Good." Hazama released her throat and extended his stump. "Now, fix this. Even if you have to give me your arm, you useless piece of shit. In fact, that's perfect! Lemme see your arm…"

"You will do no such thing, Terumi." A chill ran down Hazama's neck at the voice and he turned to Saya, hovering just behind him. The Imperator floated forward, hand outstretched. "Have you outlived your use so soon?"

With a snarl, Hazama whipped around, a display of meaningless bravado. "You calling me useless? What's the last thing you did, Izanami?"

"Call me not by that name. I am merely the Imperator to you." A ball of light collected in Saya's hand. "And believe not for a moment that you are indispensable, Terumi. The truth is a polar opposite. For what reason should I not strip your power and leave you to your death?"

Hazama stepped back, paling. "You bitch… you wouldn't. Give me another chance, and I swear I'll kill that inbred Yayoi bitch!"

"Your claims do not persuade me. By word and deed, you prove meaningless. Shed your skin, serpent, and you may revel in my mercy."

"…You insufferable…" Growling, Hazama raised his remaining hand. Damn it all, was this his only option? Of course it was; when Death incarnate made demands, one listened. "…Restriction 666 released. Dimensional boundary interface deployed, Code S.O.L. Now releasing Force Eater. BlazBlue, activate."

Voluminous windings of green and black erupted from Hazama, coiling up to the ceiling and obscuring him from sight. And from the center of the vortex, a high scream sounded, all pain and rage and madness. The maelstrom of the Azure's malevolent viridian slowed to a trickle and died, leaving Terumi crouched on all threes, panting and heaving. A phantasmal protrusion, slick, round and the same hue as the Azure's eruption, slithered out of his shoulder. It grew and morphed, and within a minute, Hazama planted the palm of his new arm down on the floor. Fiery agony danced on every inch of his skin. Already, the flesh at the tips of his finger flaked, ready to disintegrate entirely; this makeshift body lacked the strength to withstand the full wrath of the Azure.

Wincing, enraged, Terumi forced himself to look up at the Imperator, yellow eyes ablaze with loathing. "…When I'm done needing you, I'm going to kill you so fucking hard, you cunt."

No reaction crossed Saya's impassive face. "That shall not be. But for the moment, you know your place. Begone, Terumi."

"…Tch." Without another word, Terumi vanished into thin air, murder in mind. He wouldn't just kill Tsubaki. She would suffer like none had ever done before.

With Terumi gone, Saya turned to Litchi, who had watched the entire exchange with a bone-white pallor. "For what reason do you linger, Faye-Ling? We remain under siege. Seek out the intruders, and do what you must for your love's sake. Only by your servitude will he be restored."

"Ah!" Litchi nodded, coming out of her stupor. She drew her staff and took a step away. "Of course, Lady Imperator."

* * *

><p>Sighing, Jin leaned against a wall. Split up to search? When the Library almost certainly had their strongest defenders here? Was that vampire girl mad? Even so, he had followed her instruction in the guise of seeking the Cauldron. Or whatever it was they were looking for. In reality, all he cared about were three people. Noel to protect, and Hazama and his brother to kill. He smirked, a light giggle slipping from him. Yes, there was no way those two would be able to escape him now. Today, he would free his brother and take his revenge on the man who had ripped so much from him. Oh, how sweet that feeling would be. Seeing Hazama's face at the moment his life faded… Jin threw back his head and cackled as though insane.<p>

"Who's there?" A voice stifled Jin's laugh and he turned towards it. From around a corner came a masked man, the rest of his body covered by midnight blue garb. He came to a halt, stiff, when he saw Jin. "…Kisaragi. We meet again."

"Hmph." Jin eyed him with a cold glare. "And you are?"

"You have forgotten me again. As you have forgotten my people." A gleam shone as Tenshin drew his scythe. "I am Tenshin, the future lord of Ikaruga, as my father was before me. Though light may shine within the Librarium yet in spite of its calamities, it does not emanate from you. You may have forgotten Ikaruga, but it has not forgotten you. I come as its avenger."

The scythe whipped out on its chain, straight at Jin. "You will not walk away from this, desecrator of Ikaruga."

"Tch." With a strike of Yukianesa's sheath, Jin swatted the blade away. "I don't have time for you, you bother. Get out of my way."

Snarling behind his mask, Tenshin dashed forward as he retracted the scythe. "How unfortunate for you. _Kikuchiyo_."

He clashed both weapons together, and a whirlwind blew Jin's way. Tenshin vanished in a flurry of leaves and reappeared behind Jin with a kick just as the whirlwind reached him. The kick knocked him into the spinning gale, which blew away several meters. Before Jin had risen, Tenshin launched his scythe blade straight at him. The blade caught on Yukianesa, but Tenshin used it as an anchor to drag himself close and punch, the spear tip set crush Jin's face. Frigid air billowed from Yukianesa and froze Tenshin solid. The icy crystal protected the ninja from the brunt of the following lunging slash, but it still sent him across the hall.

With a scoff, Jin sheathed his sword. "Tch. I remember you now. You're worthless."

"Then you are beyond worthless, murderer." Tenshin leapt back to his feet and bolted straight ahead. He hurtled forward with a spinning kick before vanishing again, his trail of leaves drifting upward. A breath later, he came down with a heel drop from above. And met a crouching, overhead slash from Yukianesa, a wave of ice extending far beyond the katana's tip. Tenshin crashed to the ground a couple of seconds later, clutching his mangled calf. He snarled and rose to his knees. "You…"

"Hmph. Pathetic. I'll just end you here." Jin leapt forward and spun around for a heavy slash angled down at his opponent. Tenshin caught the cut in his sickle's chain, and countered with a quick spin of the weapon. The scythe pulled Jin in closer. "What?!"

"_Gorobei!_" With that cry, Tenshin booted Jin into the air with a heavy kick before vanishing. Just as Jin reached the apex of his flight, Tenshin came down from above with both weapons, slamming Jin to the ground and digging the spearhead into his gut. He snarled as he brought the scythe up. "This is vengeance."

"Tch." As the scythe blade came down at his neck, Jin raised his sheath, and a scarlet shield of light formed before him. The jar of slamming his blade against Jin's defense stunned Tenshin, and Jin loosed an icy slash despite being on his back. As Tenshin bounced away, Jin rose and clutched his gaping wound. "You're a fool if you think you can stand before me. Arctic Dagger!"

With one last slash, Jin sent a wave of ice to cut Tenshin in half and be rid of this nuisance forever. The ground before Tenshin roiled and sprouted a cluster of quartz crystals to take the blow in his stead. Jin grunted in annoyance at the man who stepped in from an adjacent hallway. Belioz smirked as he stashed his baton. "Ah, Major Kisaragi. My most sincere apologies for my comrade's actions."

"…And you are?" Jin sheathed Yukianesa, but kept a firm grasp of it. "Get out of my way, or I'll cut you down as well."

"My word, how barbarian!" With a theatrical sigh, Belioz shook his head and bent down to help Tenshin back up. "I will have no quarrel with you. And Lord Tenshin, I must ask you refrain from acting in so rash a manner henceforth."

"…You realize what this monster has done, do you not?" Tenshin's eyes flashed as he pulled down his mask. "I cannot allow him to walk free."

"I am aware, and I understand. However…" Belioz smirked at Jin. "I can't allow so valuable a man to perish. Nor I can allow the same of you, Lord Tenshin. Sir Kisaragi. May I request you stand down as well? What is there to gain by killing Lord Tenshin, if he were to cease his efforts to slay you? Please, I beseech you to show him mercy."

Jin scoffed and shook his head. This Tenshin was a mild thorn in his side, to be sure, but he had more important tasks at hand. Stalling to fight this pompous noble would be a pointless waste of time. "Tch. I don't have time for bothers like you. Stay out of my way." He turned and stormed down another hall, renewing his search for Noel.

Once Jin was out of earshot, Belioz's smirk widened. "I assure you, however, that once Jin has taken care of something, you are free to slay him as you please."

"…What are you planning, Lord Belioz?" Tenshin limped over to a wall and leaned on it. With a shake of his head, he removed his mask entirely. "Why do you deny me my vengeance?"

"It is time I made my move, I believe. Jin and his comrades shall remove those who impede me…" A glint of tooth showed through Belioz's smile. "And I shall ascend to the head of the Librarium."

* * *

><p>Relius chuckled as his mechanical green arm came up to block the missile set. "How boring. Is that the best Muchourin can do?"<p>

"Of course not, you bastard! Arma Reboure: Muchourin, activate!" Platinum grinned at Relius's shocked expression as she held her staff high. A grin that soon faded away in to confusion and then anger. "…Wait, what? Why's it not working for Luna?"

"Weak. Unfortunate, for the both of us. Ignis." At Relius's command, Ignis spun forward, slashing with her blades. With a squeak, Platinum blocked the attack on her staff and tried to back away. Ignis continued her assault with a low stab. As the girl did her best to block Ignis's attacks, Relius turned to Carl, who glared at his father with almost feral hatred. "Now then. Shall we continue?"

"Leave her alone!" Carl darted forward, sweeping a lance Relius's way. A mechanical arm caught it in its grip and dragged Carl closer. "What…?"

"Futile." From out of Relius's cape rocketed a massive green fist of metal to strike Carl on the chin. The blow launched the young boy skyward, his lance breaking in Relius's grip, and he slammed straight into the low ceiling. Carl dropped to the ground in a heap, his top hat rolling on its brim to a halt beside him. Without further regard for his son, Relius snapped his fingers. "Ignis, return."

Despite having Platinum backed against a wall by her assault, albeit unharmed, Ignis complied, vanishing and reappearing behind Relius in an instant. The scientist stepped forward, rubbing his chin. "You truly cannot wield Muchourin's full might, then?"

"Sh-shut up! Luna doesn't know why it won't work! Goddammit, why won't it…?" Luna's gaze drifted over to Carl and her eyes widened in rage. "Wha… what the hell did you do to shorty, you asshole?"

"Nothing fatal, I assure you. I would not take the life of such an interesting experiment unless absolutely necessary." Relius smirked, hand up and ready to command Ignis. "So you do not need to worry about perishing here, child."

"Um… Luna, maybe we should…" With a shake of her head, Platinum snarled again. "Shut up, Sena! We're not leaving the midget behind!"

Platinum cocked her head and another change of voice followed. "…If you like Carl so much, why do you keep calling him things like 'shorty' and midget'?"

"I do not have time for such drivel. Vol Tedo." At Relius's command, Ignis lunged forward with a punch, and trapped Platinum in a globe of wires. After a moment, it exploded and propelled her back against the wall. Relius stepped after her, Ignis at his side. With a snap of his fingers, the marionette vanished. Best not to overuse her. "Pathetic. I expected more from such a vessel as you."

"Heh… you think we're done, you pervert?" Although a trail of blood streamed from the crown of her head down her cheek, Platinum smirked as she held up her staff. It glowed once, and she lowered it again. "Let's go! Luna's not done with you yet!" With that, she held the staff before her and blew through the hole in its heart-shaped crest. A man-sized bubble wobbled its way toward Relius.

With a sigh, Relius directed Ignis forward. Her hands extended into lengthy drills and popped the bubble with little effort on their way to grind up against Platinum's hasty block with her staff. Relius took the time to dash forward and lunge low with a long mechanical arm. Platinum squawked and dropped to her knees to block it. As the arm retracted, she cocked her staff back and projected a pair of blue boxes, which arced over Relius's head. Relius sighed. "Are you even competent?"

No sooner had he said that than Ignis hovered forward, over the boxes. At once, they popped open, and each launched a blue, mechanical cat head rocketing up. The missiles caught Ignis and drove her against the ceiling with enough force to crack it. The marionette came back down, stumbled forward a step, and fell motionless. Relius glanced back in surprise, and Platinum grinned as she fired two more of the boxes over his head. "Yeah. We are."

Her staff shifted into a heart-shaped platform and drove her forward. However, the scientist managed to raise a mechanical arm before the attack could land, doing little more than push him back. Snarling, she shifted the form of her staff again. The pogo stick bounced off the ground as it came down, and she angled it forward to ricochet off Relius's forehead. He stumbled back, stepping over one of the boxes as he did. Once more, the top of it popped off and fired off a cat head that smashed Relius into the ceiling. As he fell, Platinum snickered and blew him a raspberry. "How's that for 'competent', you bastard?"

"Hmm…" Relius pulled himself up from the ground, nonchalant as ever. "It would seem I've underestimated you. I commend your tactics. However…" With a snap of his fingers, Ignis awakened and floated over to his side. "It is hopeless. You will be joining my son shortly."

"Joining me in what, exactly?" The question preceded a heavy blow to the back that sent Relius stumbling forward. Clutching the gash on the back of his head, Carl snarled as Nirvana swung a claw at Relius. The boy took a woozy step forward. There was no way he should be fighting right now, but… "Thank you very much, Luna. Let's finish him."

"Sounds good, shorty." With a wicked laugh, Platinum spun forward at a rapid speed, her staff extended. Like a cyclone, she twirled at Relius, who caught his balance and blocked the vortex on his green arm. Nirvana approached him, arms up for a grab, but Ignis intercepted her with her own twirling attack. With a grunt, Carl ran forward, hoping to reach Relius before Platinum's attack ended. No such luck, however. As Platinum's spinning ceased, Relius clamped a hand on the dizzied girl's head. "Hey! Let go of Luna!"

"Very well." With that, Relius turned and chucked Luna at Carl, who managed to jump over her. He came to a halt as he watched her bounce to the far wall, and turned to snarl at Relius. And took a heavy metal fist to the gut. "I tire of this. You two are far too weak to stand before me."

"Grr… shut up!" Carl lunged with a lance, its shattered tip falling well short of his target. "Laetabilis Cantata!"

At Carl's command, a massive spinning gear ground its way toward Relius. "Hmph. Req Vinum."

Several smaller, burning gears sprouted at his feet and deadlocked with Carl's attack. From behind Carl came Platinum, who leapt over him and swung her staff down at Relius. "Gotcha, you bastard!"

The attack struck Relius square in the face and sent him reeling back. As Platinum dropped down towards the gears, she summoned a floating platform, a cloud with a cat's face to carry her over the grinding gears of death waiting inches below. The gears fell still and collapsed on their sides, affording her safe landing. Before she could drop to her feet, Carl ran after Relius, a fresh lance prepared to skewer him. "I've got you now!"

"Hardly." Before the attack could connect, Ignis appeared before Relius and swung her heavy claw at Carl. The lance glanced off her metal frame, and Carl took the blow. Ignis pressed forward, long arms swinging and pummeling Carl until she finished with a two-handed punch to slam the boy into a wall. He fell to the ground face-first and didn't stir. Relius shook his head. "I am quite disappointed in your weakness, Carl. You are ill suited for the Clover name…"

"Carl!" Platinum raced over to his side and knelt down. Nirvana trudged her way over to them as well. "Oh, you had better be alright…"

"Worry not. I can assure you he lives yet. To show such concern over another…" Relius shook his head. "You are every bit as weak as my son."

"The hell? Luna's not…"

"Weak? Oh, but you are. Your emotional bindings tether your strength, rendering you powerless before one such as me." Relius snapped his fingers to draw Ignis back to him. "If you wish to prove me wrong…"

"Ah, pardon me, but can I propose an alternative?" High up on a windowsill, a purple-haired man looked down at them, a light smirk on his lips. "How about the girl leaves with Carl, and _I _prove you wrong, hm?"

Platinum glared at the man, left uneasy by the newcomer's presence. "Um… who are you? And why are you helping us?"

"Amane Nishiki. And it's simple why I'm helping you; I want Carl for my troupe." Amane's smirk turned to Platinum, who reeled back. "Such a fascinating young man… I've been looking for him for quite a while, you know."

"Get the hell away from us, you goddamn pedo!"

"Hmm… just what are you?" Relius rubbed his chin. "For you to not have aged…"

"Ah, you recognize me?" With a chuckle, Amane leapt down from his perch, eyes sharp as he watched Relius. "Hmm… can't say I know you from anywhere, though. Oh well."

"Um…" Platinum glanced from Amane, to Carl and finally to Nirvana. The marionette nodded and bent down to scoop up her brother. When Platinum spoke, it was in Sena's voice. "Thank you very much, Mister Nishiki. We'll just…"

As Nirvana and Platinum scurried away, Relius just sighed. Had he just lost has best chance at capturing them? Perhaps… but he would make do with this fascinating specimen instead. "You will tell me how you've attained immortality."

Amane shrugged. "Oh, it's pretty simple. Just a blessing from a goddess. Don't think she'd swing for giving someone like you one, though. Not beautiful enough. Sorry."

Relius had to hold on a gasp of surprise. Could it be…? "Hmm… I see. Very well then."

He smirked. "Shall we dance, Ame-no-Uzume?"

* * *

><p>"So, it's down here, is it?" Tager raised a finger to adjust his glasses. Sensors indicated a high seithr presence beyond the wall just before him, something not present anywhere else he had been within Ishana. "Hmm… a sealed room?"<p>

"Yep. And I'm sorry, but 'punch it until it's open' doesn't really work for a strategy here. Unless you want to wear yourself out and save me the trouble, that is. Could make for a decent exercise to try punching down an endlessly regenerating wall, too, so there's that."

That voice. That loathsome, all-too-familiar voice. Tager turned around, unwilling to leave his back open to such a person. "Voivod. You have some nerve showing up here."

Leaning against a wall, Voivod shrugged. "Oh, I do, I certainly do. And first chance I get, I'm lasering that Intelligence captain for making me blow up the damned Academy. Wanted Sector Seven to up and die, got the total destruction of the NOL's future. Brilliant, I know."

"You want to kill Hazama? Hm…" Tager considered for a moment, and then reached for his palm-bound radio. He faltered before turning it on, however. He was not under Kokonoe's command for this operation, an altogether alien feeling. Without a commanding officer, it was up to him to decide what action to take, was it not? "I'm sorry, but I cannot trust you, Voivod. Nor can I forgive your actions. I will do what I should have done in Wadatsumi and destroy you."

After several moments, Voivod sighed and straightened up. "Always with the fighting. Is that the only way to solve anything nowadays? …My methods notwithstanding, of course." The skin around his right shoulder retreated, revealing a jet-black hole. "Not that I mind, of course. Guess I'd better do my duty and all that wonderful stuff."

As Voivod fired a spray of hard yellow plasma, Tager raised his gauntlets to block. The shots burned into arm, but he shrugged them off with a grunt. He stomped forward, shaking the floor with every footfall. Another volley came forth, and Tager crossed his arms, energy sparking from his gauntlets. With a roar, he jerked forward and swung both fists at Voivod to cut straight through the plasma. His fists raised and came down, but his foe darted into the air, too nimble for such a slow attack. However, Tager lunged with a punch buzzing with magnetically-charged electricity, and tagged Voivod to leave a magnetic trace on his foe. "I have the advantage here, Voivod. Unlike last time, I am free to use my magnetism at will."

"Is that right? Well, I guess I should do something about that. Dying horribly doesn't sound too fun." Voivod grinned as Tager extended a hand his way, drawing him in. With blinding speed, Voivod darted in, crossed over Tager's attempted grab with his hover Ars, and jabbed with three fingers into Tager's gut. Spines extended from his fingertips. "Missing Sequences."

"What?" Lightning surged into Tager, who howled and stepped back. All through his system, circuits shut down, and he dropped to his knees. Still, he managed to swipe at Voivod with a palm, although Voivod simply hovered back several feet out of range. The magnetic trace he had left on Voivod remained—there was no mistaking that halo of electricity around his body—but Tager couldn't draw him in any longer. "What did you do?"

"The folks at Engineering are real geniuses, you know. Okay, so remember when I dug your magnet out of your arm-hand-thingy? Oh, wait, I suppose you wouldn't. Pretty sure you were out cold. How do cyborgs fall unconscious anyways? Oh, never mind that." Voivod shrugged. "Anyways, reverse engineering's a bitch, isn't it? I just shut down your magnetism completely. Don't know how long it will last, but hey."

He smirked. "Should be long enough."

* * *

><p>The daze came without warning. As Rachel strode down a corridor, her familiars and Jubei at her side, a wave of dizziness washed over her. She pitched forward, onto her knees, and clutched her head with a light groan. Something had just been forcibly ripped from her, something deep and vital. Vital? Yes; not to her, but vital nonetheless. Before she could recover, a furred paw fell on her shoulder, and Rachel realized her breaths came as heaves. She looked up at Jubei, who twitched his muzzle in a scowl. "Yer not lookin' so good. Ya alright, Rachel?"<p>

"Yes… Yes, I am." Shaking her head, Rachel pulled herself to her feet. Her pale form shivered. "My apologies for causing worry."

"But Princess!" Gii fluttered over to her, a comical width to his eyes. "What happened? Why did you just…?"

"I… am unsure." What was it that was missing? She closed her eyes, surprised at how shaken the event had left her. And… fearful. Truly fearful for the first time in eons. Ignorance was not something she was accustomed to, and to be in the dark over such an important matter… She opened her eyes with a gasp. "No…"

Jubei again placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Somethin' happen?"

"Indeed." Rachel turned on her heel and marched back the way she came. "It would seem that Hakumen has met with an unkind fate; the bond between Observer and Observed has been breached. We must find him, so I may reestablish my Observation. Left without an anchor to this world, Hakumen will not exist much longer."

Halfway back down the corridor, the back of Rachel's neck tingled. Something was amiss, a dark veil cast across the hall. "Nago. Gii. To me. Jubei, prepare yourself."

A moment later, a jet of black flooded in from thin air and took the form of a purple, feminine figure. Haggard and ragged, Phantom shaped herself into existence, hovering on beaten wings. Rachel relaxed a mite at her appearance. "Phantom. Somewhat worse for the wear, are you not? I do hope this renders you less than formidable, or at least as much as your magic allows."

"Nine." Jubei growled as he clenched a kodachi hilt in his teeth. "I'm gonna free ya from this, ya hear me? I'll free ya, then we'll take down the bastard that did this to ya together. But first, I'm sorry for what I gotta do."

Something resonated from Phantom, a wave of rage and torment, but also sorrow, that made Jubei's fur stand on end. A fireball followed, but fizzled out before it could reach Jubei. His ear twitched, and his muzzle pulled back into a scowl. "You were beaten, weren't ya? Somethin' keepin' ya from conjurin' yer spells? Well, I reckon it's a help. Rachel! We're pinnin' her down! Capture her so we can get her to my daughter!"

As Jubei lanced forward with a dashing cut, Rachel nodded. She snapped her fingers, and a pair of bat summons trailed toward Phantom. "Very well. If you believe Kokonoe to be capable of salvaging Konoe…"

"Yer damn right I do." Jubei snarled as Phantom floated around his slash, but the kodachi wrapped by his tail stabbed at her, again to no avail. "Got some information 'bout exactly what Clover did to her. If anyone can do a damn thing with it, it's Kokonoe."

With a bored sidestep, Rachel dodged a blast of lightning directed at her. "I shall trust you in this matter, Sir Jubei. Tiny Lobelia." A trio of magenta projectiles fired and scattered around Phantom, and formed bat-shaped rods. The bats she had summoned before latched onto Phantom. "Not yet recovered from a previous defeat, and unable to cast spells at will? I don't believe you shall escape our grasp, Konoe. Sword Iris, delay."

A hiss answered her, and Phantom created a set of fireballs overhead, even as Jubei turned and delivered a rising slash across her body. The flames rained down to drown the room in an apocalyptic blaze; however, most of the spell dissipated and left her enemies unscathed. She hovered away from Jubei, but in crossing the circle of poles, was blasted by lightning. Shaking, she descended to ground level, and took a kick to the abdomen from Jubei. The impact knocked her against another pole, and lightning struck once more. Rachel smirked as she replaced the rods that had been used to trap Phantom. "It seems there is no escape for you."

"Settle down, Konoe. Ya've lost." Jubei point a blade directly at Phantom's quivering form. "Why don't ya come along quiet-like, hm?"

A screech answered him, and a mist of venomous rainbow, like oil on the air, drifted his way. As Jubei breathed in, his entire body stiffened up, locked by the paralyzing spell. Phantom spread her cloak open and moved forward, beckoning him into her malevolent folds. However, a gale buffeted her, and the bat summons did their work, propelling her far faster than such a breeze should have. A moment later, electricity surged through Phantom again and dropped her onto the floor, twitching. A wormhole opened around her, but fizzled out in a storm of purple lightning. Rachel closed her eyes. "Baden Baden Lily. End this farce, Sir Jubei."

A massive electrical hell-blast crushed Phantom as Jubei's motor functions returned. His blades glowed a light blue. "Atropos, Rend."

He vanished and appeared a split-second later, blades buried deep in Phantom. With a howl, she shook, but to no avail. Jubei growled. "Gotcha. Yer comin' with us."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than electricity surged through him, sending him stumbling back from Phantom. Her final attack delivered, Phantom floated upwards, staggered, and dropped. A trio of magenta spheres flew at her, but far too slow. Her spell succeeded, and the specter vanished entirely. Jubei snarled deep. However, he refrained from any further outward displays of his anger and disappointment. "We'd better get goin', Rachel. Much as I want to chase her, we gotta find Hakumen."

* * *

><p>"Tch. You really think that shit'll help you?" Despite his bravado, it was all Ragna could do to not take a step back from his opponent. He could <em>feel<em> the raw power emanating from Azrael, and for once his eternal confidence faltered. He hesitated; to rush in on Azrael would be a fatal mistake, when Azrael could just step through his attack. So, leading with Dead Spike was about his only option. "Take this, you bastard!"

Another serpentine head slithered at Azrael. With a dark chuckle, Azrael lifted his arms and expanded his aura. The shadowy head was consumed by the halo, stalling Ragna; he had planned to strike when Azrael warped through the attack. With a grunt, he took a step back. "Just what the hell are you?!"

"Disappointed." Now that there were no attacks directed his way, Azrael flash-stepped forward and thrust out a kick at Ragna's gut. Ragna blocked the kick on Blood-Scythe's flat, but ground back several inches. His eyes widened as Azrael blinked out of existence again, and a breath later drove a knee into Ragna's back. As Ragna stumbled forward, Azrael reached out to grab him and hurl him skyward. "Valiant!"

Before Ragna could fall back to earth, Azrael lunged forward with a straight kick. The impact sent Ragna flipping forward. With a gleeful cackle, Azrael slid on his planted foot and delivered another kick. And another. Four times, he struck Ragna with bone-cracking force and kept his momentum, ending with a shoulder ram that implanted Ragna in the far wall. Azrael drew back, fist tightened and a neon orange aura building around him. "Black Hawk Stinger!"

He lunged forward with a mammoth haymaker, bent on finishing Ragna with the blow. Snarling, winded, Ragna managed to jab the point of his sword straight forward. The blow crushed its hilt into Ragna's chest—he felt two ribs snap entirely and screamed his agony. However, the sliced the side of Azrael's hand and gashed up all the way to his elbow. As the monstrous man collapsed to his knees, clutching his shredded limb, Ragna dropped out of the impact-created alcove in a painful daze. His eyes found Azrael and narrowed as his hand twisted.

A Hadean claw lunged for Azrael, dark mists rising from it. He only had time to snap his eyes up, fear glowing in their widened frames for the first time that battle, and raise his good arm in a vain attempt to ward off Ragna. No good, of course; all it did was give Ragna a handle to grasp. With a feral snarl, Ragna hefted Azrael over his head, and the Azure Grimoire did the rest. Shadowy tendrils rose to surround the two as Azrael's life was sucked away, restoring Ragna's health and mending his damaged ribs. Ragna snarled; he could keep this up forever, or at least until this asshole was dead. Nothing could stop him. Nothing could…

Crimson veiled his vision as his teeth grew and pointed, red lines marking his suddenly black jaw. With a grunt of disgust, he ceased the Grimoire's drain and hurled Azrael away. No way would that bastard be moving any time soon. He turned to march away, and a low laugh halted him.

Azrael clambered to his knees, chuckling the whole while. His head snapped up and he grinned. "Yes… yes! That's it! That's the power I've been waiting for! Come, Ragna the Bloodedge! I'll devour you and your Azure Grimoire!"

"You can barely stand, dumbass…" Ragna grunted in surprise as, contrary to his affirmation, Azrael lunged forward with another punch. He jumped back from it and quickly scanned the room. Perfectly round, with the stairwell at the center. No cover whatsoever… Shit, goddammit, think. How would Tsubaki handle this? Well, too late to think now; Azrael dealt a lunging kick to his chest. Ragna stumbled back, snarling. "Well, aren't you a resilient bastard."

"You could say that." Azrael leapt forward, low to the ground for a dropkick to Ragna's ankles. As Ragna leapt the attack on instinct and came down with a shadowy slash, Azrael vanished and appeared several feet forward. "Could say the same to you. Most people don't walk after I get them."

"Healing ability. Comes in handy." Ragna stepped back, trying to keep distance between himself and Azrael. Had to wait for an opening here; charging this bastard blind would just get his ass kicked. His flash step was annoying, but it had to have limits, right? So all he had to do was bait that. "Well? The hell are you waiting for?"

"…Heh. You're up to something, aren't you?" Azrael punched the ground, and the stone at his feet shattered and flew into the air. With a roar, he kicked the largest slab, a full three feet across, at Ragna, who had just enough time to raise his sword and block it. Still, it bowled him back and peppered his face with stony shrapnel. Before he had a chance to recover, Azrael fired off another bolt of his aura. The strike carried him all the way to the wall, which he ricocheted from. "Ha! You're mine!"

Azrael warped forward three times in quick succession before Ragna could even move and raised his fists for a finishing blow. So baiting that accursed step wouldn't have worked anyways… but like hell would Ragna just accept defeat. With a roar, he jumped, an uppercut with his sword swathed in the Azure's malevolence. It lifted Azrael skyward as it scarred his chest, and Ragna sent him back to the ground with a spinning kick. Azrael impacted on the ground and bounced back up, right into Ragna's sword-led dive. And once more, the force of the attack bounced Azrael back into the air. Ragna charged him down with a dashing punch. "It's over!"

"Yes, it is." With a vile smirk, Azrael caught Ragna's fist, spun in midair and hurled his prey across the room. Ragna smashed into the wall and slumped to the ground; Azrael landed on his feet and walked over to his opponent. "Good fight, Grim Reaper. But it seems your luck has run out."

"Go to hell! Gauntlet-!"

As Ragna launched forward for a spinning strike from above, Azrael hefted a chunk of the floor and smashed it over his foe's head. Ragna fell to the ground, clutching his crown. "Like I said. It's over. I'll finish you in one blow!"

Azrael jumped forward, intent on coming down on Ragna's neck and shattering the bone. However, a grey blur tackled him in midair and sent him sliding away. The canine assailant rolled away and shifted form. Valkenhayn sneered down at the blue-haired man. "You miserable cretin… I shall enjoy this far more than I care to admit."

With a groan, Ragna lifted his aching head. The wolfman was different… young, with his bone white ponytail an auburn color now. No wrinkles marred his face. "…Valk? The hell are you…?"

"Begone at once, boy." Valkenhayn's glare bore into Ragna and he realized, at that moment, he had never known the full brunt of the werewolf's hatred. "I shall be the one to deal with this monster."

"Heh…" Azrael shook his head and rose. Judging by his grin, he was delighted by this turn of events. "I know you, don't I? The old man with the vampire girl… It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Be silent!" Valkenhayn's fangs grew at his command; no attempt to restrain his rage toward Azrael could hope to succeed. "It has not been long enough since we last met. I shall take recompense for the embarrassment you wrought upon my mistress with your blood!"

"Your mistress? The little vampire?" Azrael crossed his arms and chuckled. "I'm quite glad she got away that time; perhaps I can fight her once more."

"I will not permit anything of the sort."

Ragna paled. This Azrael had defeated Rachel—all-powerful, vampire sorceress _Rachel_—in the past. What the hell hope did he or Valkenhayn have against him? "…You're seriously gonna fight him on your own?"

"I am afraid I have no choice." Valkenhayn turned to Ragna, his gaze stern. "You must make your way to the Cauldron and stop the smelting process. This man is inconsequential."

Azrael turned to Ragna, the glee vanished from his eyes. "Go. Our fight is over. Perhaps next time we meet, you can satisfy my hunger better."

"Tch. Valk, make sure there isn't a next time."

As Ragna stumbled to the stairwell, Valkenhayn nodded. "Oh, believe me. I shall oblige your request, Ragna."

* * *

><p>Nu shivered as she scanned her surroundings. Where was she? A pointless question; Ishana proved to lack any meaningful variance in its design. It had been at least half an hour since she had last seen anyone. With a sigh, she stopped and leaned on a wall. Why couldn't Ragna be with her right now? "Nu's lonely… Scanning surroundings."<p>

Her visor set over her eyes, and its laser optic strobed back and forth. Nothing unusual in the room itself, but below… She knelt down and tried to get a better sense of what was down there. Whatever waited beneath her feet radiated power, so much so that she had no choice but to conclude it was the operation's target. "Target located. Searching for route… Searching… Searching… Analysis complete. Room sealed. Hmm… Oh! Nu knows! Calamity Sword."

At her command, Murakumo sprung into existence and dropped, cracking the floor. The blade struck over and over again until the floor gave way. Some fifty feet below waited the chamber, but before Nu could hop on down, the bricks hovered back into place and solidified. Nu pouted as the protective magic finished resealing the room. "Aww… searching for alternative route…"

Two more minutes of wandering took her to a dead end, but her sensors indicated that the chamber waited just beyond the wall. Nu extended a hand and summoned a wormhole, firing off hundreds of small blades. They ate through the wall bit by bit, almost acidic. Once a large enough hole had been opened up in the wall, Nu disengaged the attack. "Act Parser."

She shot forward, entering the chamber just as the wall closed up again behind her. As she hovered forward, she stared around in wonder. Light blue runes glowed on the lapis floor, their light rising from carved trenches. Nu stopped in the center of the room, confused. "This… doesn't look like a Cauldron…"

"For it is not."

A voice from behind made Nu turn around. A purple-haired girl dressed in regalia hovered toward Nu, who set to scanning. "Scanning target… target identified as… me."

"Your loyalty has faltered, Thirteen." Saya came to a stop, hand extended. "I am Death incarnate; you, my sword. Come. I shall lay waste to your soul, so you may once more enter my thrall. My world of Death draws nigh, and you shall play a key role."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. Just as planned just shy of a year ago, I've written everything for the next few chapters (up to chapter 33) for the sake of keeping everything nice and not plot-holey. I'll be posting a chapter per week until I've run through all this material (unless something happens, of course), plus an extra something afterwards. So, uh, see you next week!**


	30. Belly Of The Beast, Part 3: Izanami

Bullet huffed as she pulled herself back up to her feet. This wasn't possible. She couldn't be losing, not here. Although her balance was tremulous at best, she managed to crouch back into her stance, arms ready to grapple with Makoto. "I'm… not done yet."

With a sigh, Makoto shook her head and lifted her hands back into a boxing posture. "Seriously? Come on, you can barely move. Why don't we just stop this already? It's pointless."

"Pointless?" Snarling, Bullet took a ginger step forward. She didn't see how she could last much longer, especially with her opponent still so spry. But she couldn't give up now. "After what you people did—!"

"Yeah, uh, about that whole 'Sector Seven killed everyone' thing." Makoto cocked her head. "Who told you that? And especially, that I'm somehow someone to blame for that? Because I've been with them for maybe three months, and really just as cover to do my own thing."

"A captain from Intelligence."

"Hazama?"

"Who cares what his name was?" With a growl, Bullet lowered herself, ready to launch at Makoto. "If he's from Intelligence—"

"And named Hazama, then he's about the last person you should listen to. Oh, and and and…" Makoto offered her a smirk. "You ever heard of the name 'Relius Clover'?"

Bullet's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Sector Seven operative during the Ikaruga Civil War, and one of their top scientists. And his command is what led to the elimination of my group. What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh, not much. He's just working with Captain Hazama of Intelligence, who probably directed you my way because I've been a pain in his ass, and is probably here in Ishana right now." Makoto winked at her. "So, why don't you go after him instead, hm?"

"Clover? _Here_?!" Bullet staggered back under the news. "You're sure he'd be here?"

"Oh, yeah. He's currently a Colonel in Engineering for the NOL, and highly involved in what Hazama's doing. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

For a few moments, Bullet kept up her glare, grinding her teeth. Then, after coming to a difficult decision, she turned around. "If you're wrong, you're dead." Threat delivered, she limped away. Time to find Clover, and take her long-sought revenge.

"…Whew. Never thought she'd actually listen." Makoto straightened up and stretched. "Okay, find Cauldron time. Better get going."

* * *

><p>"Oblige his request? Don't make me laugh." Nonetheless, Azrael laughed anyways, a guffaw that echoed through the hallways. "It's been so long since last time, you must've become so old, no matter what color you've dyed your hair! Why should I take you seriously?"<p>

"I assure you, the passage of time has not dulled my claws or fangs in the least." As though to prove his point, Valkenhayn's fingernails extended and pointed as grey-black hair sprouted around his hand. "I would comment about time's lack of effect upon you… but I suppose that I should not find it surprising an inhuman monstrosity such as yourself should be unaffected."

"Well. If you say so…" Azrael grinned and lunged forward with punch that could split rock. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Gladly." A leg lanced forward, topped by a wolf-like claw, and struck Azrael straight in the face before his blow could land. Valkenhayn spun with the momentum of his kick and delivered a leg sweep that took Azrael off his feet. A final charging shoulder ram sent Azrael skidding away, and Valkenhayn's body shifted.

By the time Azrael pulled himself back up, a wolf charged him down through the air. With a single bark of a laugh, Azrael delivered an upward blow with both arms and sent Valkenhayn skyward. Faster than a man his size had any right to be, he leapt after the stunned canine and sent him back to the ground with a heavy punch from above. After Valkenhayn splatted against the ground, he reverted to his human form and rolled back onto his knees. His foot lashed before Azrael could reach him again, tearing a gash unto his bare chest with its clawed toes. Azrael grunted, but lunged in for a heavy straight kick. The blow missed as Valkenhayn ducked under it, and slid a foot out to trip Azrael.

As his foe stumbled, Valkenhayn followed with a quick shoulder ram, forceful enough to blow Azrael back. Man twisted into wolf again, and he bore down on Azrael with a ferocious growl. With a smirk, Azrael enlarged the phantasmal red billowing around him, a scald that stopped Valkenhayn's charge dead. Before the wolfman could hope to recover, Azrael delivered a sharp punch, a rising knee and finally crimson-clouded haymaker with enough force to blast Valkenhayn back into a distant wall. "Disappointing. Is that all one of the Six Heroes has? You'd better not bore me here, Hellsing!"

Valkenhayn rose to his feet and dusted off his charred clothing. Brown fur poked out of his face as it protruded and changed shape. Muscular, hunched over and covered in fur, Valkenhayn stepped forward and howled, fingers tensing in anticipation. And took a charging punch to the snout for his efforts.

Up in an instant, Valkenhayn roared and launched at Azrael, darting through the air and spinning like a drill. The revolving claws ripped into Azrael's bare handed guard, grinding him back several feet. Valkenhayn spun on a foot and drove a clawed foot at Azrael's head. The blow came up against Azrael's forearm block, but Valkenhayn twisted back the other way and stepped in to drive a claw hand into Azrael's gut. The brute grunted and doubled over, but grinned as he reciprocated the blow with enough force to send Valkenhayn stumbling back.

Growling in ferity, Valkenhayn stepped back a few paces. Even in his current state, fighting Azrael head-on was proving quite difficult. With a low chuckle, Azrael shook his head. "What are you waiting for? Entertain me! I'll _devour_ your flesh."

He stomped the ground, cracking it and loosening the stairwell's fastenings to the wall, and scooped up the nearest largest chunk of stone to hurl at his opponent. Valkenhayn bolted skyward, before spinning down at Azrael from above at equal velocity. Left with no time to block, Azrael flash stepped back and retaliated with a charging punch and a roar. Valkenhayn caught the strike in a palm, burying his knife-like claws into Azrael's fist, and used his foe's momentum to draw him in and deliver an impossibly fast kick to his chin. The blow lifted Azrael off his feet, but Valkenhayn's grip anchored him from flying too far. With a roar, he spun and slammed Azrael to the ground.

As Azrael bounced away, Valkenhayn wasted no time following up his attack. He drilled through the air once more, slashing into Azrael and then turning upward to take him higher. Finally, Valkenhayn spun in an overhead kick, sending Azrael to crack the floor below. For good measure, the werewolf came down in a stomp on Azrael's chest. His claws flashed toward Azrael's neck.

But despite the crushing set of blows, Azrael's attack came first. A pair of fingers struck Valkenhayn straight in the gut, and Azrael's aura lanced through his body and out his back. As Valkenhayn stumbled back from the sucker punch, Azrael rolled up to his knees and followed with a second finger jab to blow Valkenhayn away. And then broke into deep laughter. "Yes! Give me more of that!"

Hunched over on all fours, Valkenhayn snarled. His body felt cracked and ripe for being shattered with the next blow. He knew the Terror, Azrael's way of weakening an opponent so that his attacks would do the impossible and hit even harder, all too well. And his time in this form, brief though it had been thus far, was drawing to an end. He started forward on all fours, but came to a stop after only a few steps, a feint.

And one that worked. With a laugh, Azrael jumped forward and delivered a spinning kick from above. However, Valkenhayn launched backwards through the air and came back with a brutal double kick before Azrael could recover from his whiff. With his opponent dropped to his knees from the bone-shattering force, Valkenhayn charged forward, caught him on the waist with an arm, and flew all the way to the far wall. Azrael roared as he was crushed against it, and then again as Valkenhayn dealt a spinning kick, slicing open his chest. He fell forward onto his knees, snarling as he stared up at the werewolf. Yes, he had wanted a challenge, but _this_? This was impossible… at this level of Dragunov, at least. But first, he had to find some breathing room.

Which Valkenhayn seemed intent on not giving him. He launched forward and lashed out with an overhead kick. Just before it could land—and possibly finish Azrael off—his enemy vanished and appeared several feet behind him. And then took several more teleports back, just to give him space away from Valkenhayn. "You are a… adequate meal. Enchant Dragunov level 3, release!"

His aura exploded into neon red before settling into a shape, a red shadow of Azrael that followed in his steps. He smirked as Valkenhayn tore after him once more. Before the claws could rip into him again, he swung with a lazy backhand. The swift flap of his arm struck Valkenhayn dead in the face and sent him arcing back, far further than should come from such an attack. And Azrael followed after, sliding on a planted foot while he delivered kick after kick, buffered by his held jacket, until Valkenhayn met the wall.

With a roar of laughter, Azrael dropped to his knees and delivered a two-handed uppercut to send Valkenhayn back into the air and followed after him. In an absolute violation of gravity, Azrael flew straight up, delivering even more kicks to his already battered opponent. At the apex of his rise, he sent Valkenhayn back to the earth with an elbow to the gut. He drew his fist back as he descended, his nebula of red light gathered about it in a thick, palpable haze. "Black Hawk Stinger!"

Like a meteor, he descended, summoning forth the fiery fury of his strongest attack and chiseling through stone with naught but a fist. Dragunov's malevolent glare swamped the chamber as it exploded outward from the punch. When the room cleared, Azrael, crouching in a crater more than five feet deep, grunted in surprise. Valkenhayn did not lay defeated below him. He glared up at the edge of the crater and snarled. Valkenhayn kneeled over at its edge, having somehow dodged the attack, but clearly at the end of his line. And no longer in his werewolf form. As he rose, Azrael chuckled. "Good fight, old man. But it's over. You're finished."

"Do you truly believe…" Valkenhayn doubled over to cough. One arm hung limp, dislocated, and breathing for him was like sucking in fire due to his broken ribs. Still, for Rachel's honor, for Ragna's sake, he could not just give in. Not until he could move no longer. "That I shall just roll over and die? I am not finished with you, you monster."

"Heh. Enchant Dragunov, lock to level 1." As Azrael's red cloud receded, he rose to his feet, grinning. And sagged a bit; Valkenhayn's blows were damn powerful, it seemed. "Then don't disappoint me! Sentinel!"

He took a mammoth leap at Valkenhayn and cleared the rim with ease. With a snarl, Valkenhayn rolled away, but the shock of the impact so close prevented him from trying to clamber back to his feet. Still, he managed to roll away as Azrael tried to boot him off the ground. His body shifted into a wolf and he lunged back from Azrael, but within seconds, his body forcibly reverted to normal. He snarled; even restored to near youth, his body couldn't handle the rigors of his transformation for that long. And, with his injuries, he had no way of matching Azrael's power any more.

Before Valkenhayn could hope to think of a plan, Azrael appeared before him and delivered a heavy punch to the face that sent him reeling back against the stairwell's railing. The rusty frame creaked and bent from the impact. Valkenhayn eyed it once, and an idea came to mind. He turned to glare at Azrael. "You wish to end me? Then so be it. Let's see if you are capable of catching me!"

"Tch. Running? Don't even bother. See you in hell, old man!" As Azrael flash-stepped forward and lunged with a heavy punch, Valkenhayn forced himself to turn into his canine form once more and darted forward a few feet. He stopped and transformed back just behind the endpoint of Azrael's teleport, leaving Azrael to strike nothing but air and unbalance himself. "What?"

"Your end." And before Azrael could find his balance again, Valkenhayn charged with a swift shoulder ram and followed with a heavy double kick. The impact launched Azrael into the railing, which gave way and sent him toppling twenty feet down to the second tier of the stairwell.

With a grunt, Azrael picked himself amidst metallic screeches all around him and grinned. "Ha! That was supposed to finish me? Have you gone… mad…?"

And with one final creak, the age-worn stairways below him broke, dropping him into the abyss below. Valkenhayn watched him fall until he was out of sight before collapsing. Unfortunately, it would seem that his role here in Ishana had already come to an end. However… "Milady... I have avenged your embarrassment at the hands of that brute. Please… forgive me. I won't be able to aid this battle further…"

"You think you've won, Hellsing? Come on down, it's real nice!" A cannon-like boom echoed after Azrael's voice, and a fissure raced up the side of the side of the hole that the stairwell once dwelt in. Before Valkenhayn could even comprehend what was happening, the crack reached him and exploded in a burst of orange light beneath his feet. The entire rock face crumbled, dropping Valkenhayn into the abyss after Azrael.

* * *

><p>The sound of gravel scraping beneath a shoe drew a squeak from Noel, and she ducked back behind the corner she had come from. Bolverk materialized in her hands as the pace of her breaths increased. She figured she had been lucky to not to get involved with any fights so far, although she had certainly heard a couple already. But finding the Cauldron was critical, and thus she had chosen not to partake…<p>

The footsteps drew closer. Noel closed her eyes and steeled herself, preparing for the worst. Any second now… A figure stepped around the corner, and she leveled her gun, ready to induce its space-rending magic.

Jin just stared at her before giving her a teasing smirk. "Is this how you greet me now, Noel? Whatever have I done to deserve that?"

"E-eh?!" Noel stumbled back, bright red and guns falling from her hand to clatter on the floor. "S-sorry, Jin, I-I didn't know it was you, I d-didn't mean—"

With a chuckle, Jin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Noel. There's no problem." Smile fading, he glanced around briefly. "Have you encountered anyone hostile?"

"Ah… um…" As Noel bent down to pick up her guns, she shook her head, cheeks still scorched over. "Not… really. I-I mean, I did run into… um, what his name? Mutsuki?"

"Belioz Mutsuki? Hm." Jin crossed his arms and scowled. "That man is up to something; there's no doubt in my mind. I assume he didn't harm you?"

"No, he didn't. But…" Noel sighed. "…He was here for Tsubaki. I… I told him she was probably…"

"Dead?"

With a whimper, Noel nodded, tears budding.

"Very well." Jin's scowl lifted a bit as he looked down at Noel. Best not to stay on that subject. "I know the orders were to split up. However…" He extended a hand toward her. "Would you like to stay by my side for this, Noel?"

"Ah!" Noel looked up, contemplating the hand before her. Her green eyes lit with determination as she nodded and slipped her hand into his. "Yes. I would, Jin."

* * *

><p>"Ah… Ame-No-Uzume? Pardon me, my dear, but I have no clue what you're talking about." Amane took a spinning step toward Relius, lashing out with his cloth. "But sure, I'll dance. I suppose. You had better be able to keep up with my tempo, however."<p>

"Oh, I assure you…" Relius smirked as Ignis slashed through the silk and advanced on the dancer. "Ignis and I will prove more than worthy of a dance god's time."

"Flattered, really." Amane grunted as Ignis's claws tore through his defensive veil of ribbons and raked his shoulder. Okay, so maybe fighting this guy was actually a terrible idea. Oh well, too late now. As Ignis drew back for another swipe, he leapt over her and extended a lavender thread. Its end produced a blunt mace as it struck Relius in the face. The scientist stumbled back, and Amane crouched down where he landed. A tendril of ribbon snaked over to Relius and spun itself into a drill. As he spun away from it, Ignis lashed out at Amane once more. "I don't know if I'd really call myself a god, however."

Amane leapt over Ignis's slash and sent a noose of ribbon down at Relius. The fabric struck the scientist in the face, and dragged him towards Amane upon being pulled. Amane descended with a drill of ribbon spinning before him and drove it into Relius's gut. However, Amane had no time to continue his attack, as Ignis spun at him. Her hands extended into blades and forced Amane to dance away from it. Relius rose back to his feet and dusted himself off. "Hm. Quite impressive, Nishiki. You are truly a fascinating subject."

"I may not be a god, but I'm certainly not a 'subject' either, thank you very much." Amane lashed out with another ribbon, this time trying to drop a drill on Relius from above. He scowled as Relius simply took a nonchalant step to the side. "And you're pretty dodgy for someone so old, my dear."

"Oh, I assure you, you are but a test subject in my mind. And perhaps…" Relius smirked as Ignis came after Amane once more. "Your agelessness will prove key to my main experiment."

"Main experiment, huh? Doesn't exactly sound like something I want to involve myself with." Rather than jump away from Ignis's claw, Amane spun to the side and lunged. Cloth spun up into rapid drill, which bore into the automaton. Hissing smoke, Ignis recoiled and collapsed. "Well now. Let's see how you do without your little doll, hm?"

"Very well." Relius jumped toward Amane, a metal blade in his palm whirring. And without warning, a hand made of the same cut as Amane's kimono rose up from the ground and snatched Relius, before slamming him to the earth. Dazed for the moment, he just managed to roll away as a drill sprouted below him. "Truly a remarkable creature." He pressed his hands to the ground, and a metal blade jutted out from beneath Amane's feet and slashed his leg.

"Creature? I think I'm a bit above _that_. Certainly more human than you." Amane winced as he sent a tendril of ribbon to wrap the gash in his leg. "And I really can't have you marring my legs. That would be such a tragedy."

"How unfortunate for you, then." Relius sent another grounded blade to strike at Amane, who this time at least had the sense to jump. "I will do whatever is necessary to acquire such a magnificent sample."

"…What a sad world, when I have to dance for someone like you." With a sigh, Amane landed and sent another cloth noose at Relius. The scientist stepped away from it before dashing Amane's way. The ribbons around Amane spun into a drill and he prepared to meet Relius's charge. "Well, sad to say, but you're not much without your doll."

"Is that so?" Relius drew from somewhere within his cape a thick metal blade and cut straight through the drill. Before Amane could recover, a massive green fist from the same place dealt an uppercut to his chin. "I believe your analysis to be faulty, Nishiki."

"Ugh. Owie." Amane pulled himself up from his back and shook his head. Before him, Ignis jolted back into action. Well then. Time to bolt. "Sorry, but I'm not about to let you capture me here."

With that, he leapt back up to the window he had first come through. Ignis came after him, but a mace-tipped ribbon kept her at bay. Still, Amane's eyes hardened. "Your plan is folly, and she will not leave her cave for one such as you."

"…Hm?" Relius recalled Ignis, realizing the impossibility of capturing Amane at that juncture. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know what you're planning, Clover. Amaterasu will never fall into your clutches." Without any further word, Amane slipped outside into the cool rain.

Relius frowned as he watched Amane escape. He stood still for several minutes, pondering. "…Uzume. Even if today is not the day, you will find yourself in my hands."

* * *

><p>"Guh…" Tager rose up to his feet and readjusted his glasses. "I see. No matter; I'm not letting you walk away from here, Voivod."<p>

"Always the obstinate fool. Did Kokopuffs convert you from a donkey? Nah, too intelligent for that. Oh well. If you're going to—"

Tager interrupted Voivod with a charging tackle. As Voivod recoiled, Tager reached out and grabbed the diminutive man in his giant mitt. "Do you ever stop talking?"

And with that, Tager launched skyward, Voivod hefted overhead. The leap smashed Voivod into the ceiling, and as Tager came down, he stretched Voivod's body over his shoulders in a backbreaker. Upon landing, he tossed Voivod down before him and moved to stomp a heavy foot down on his head. Snarling, Voivod whipped around and slashed with a trio of claws extending from his wrist, green lightning dancing between the blades. Tager stumbled back, and Voivod sneered as he rose. "Right, right. Shutting the hell up now. Got it."

He darted forward through the air, shoulder cannon opening again to fire off a single vivid beam, and he dived upon Tager after it with a slash of his blades. The claws gashed Tager's arms, but it was nothing he couldn't shrug off. Voivod retreated backwards, hoping to pepper Tager with plasma again. However, Tager jumped after him and caught him. Once more, he launched upward and came down with Voivod in a backbreaker.

"The hell…?" Voivod rolled away from Tager, motions wobbly after incurring such damage. "Since when could you…? Oh hell."

Tager took a single step his way, and Voivod flew back again on instinct. Tager's hand shot up and caught Voivod in an iron grip. With a roar, Tager turned around and slammed Voivod to the floor, cracking it. In mid-slam, he felt something kick start within him. "Atomic Collider!"

Now wobbling as though drunk, Voivod managed to retreat from Tager and drop to his knees. "Okay… okay… not going anywhere near you anytime soon again, because that freaking hurts, you bastard. Kaleidos."

Both of his shoulder mounted cannons opened and unleashed a volley of shots. Tager raised his arms before him to block, grunting as the plasma burned him. But he could wait this out easily; and once he did, he had this battle won. The attack soon ended, and Tager straightened up. "Spark Bolt!"

A massive ball of magnetic energy launched from his chest, but Voivod smirked and dodged to the side. "So maybe I lied about not knowing how long Missing Sequences put your magnets down for. Now, better finish you before you can shoot another one of those blasted things. Let's go."

He charged forward, elbow extended. A spike elongated from his elbow, ending in a sharp barb. Tager tried to jump to the side to avoid it—that harpoon made it too dangerous to even attempt to grab Voivod—but it caught his side and administered a vicious shock, stunning him. Green electricity surrounded Voivod as he cut into Tager with his claws with a quartet of slashes, before zooming under Tager's legs and launching straight up for a rising slash. At the apex of the rise, he spun around like a pinwheel, claws extending from his feet as well to slice Tager deeper. As Tager started to turn around, arm raised in defense, Voivod fired another beam of light straight into Tager's face and darted back to the opposite end of the room. "And speed still does you in. Yay. Long as I keep you from touching me, you can't do a thing to me. …Well, that should be obvious, but…"

"You really never do stop talking, do you?" Tager scowled, his internal systems focusing on building up enough energy for another projectile.

"Well, you're not exactly a threat right now…"

"Is that so? Spark Bolt!" The necessary energy attained, Tager unleashed another blast of pure magnetism. This one caught Voivod off guard entirely and struck true, bouncing him off the wall and to a stop closer to Tager than was sane.

Voivod rolled back and snarled. "No helping it then. Only thing that I ever can win a fight with, it seems, but… Le Pont Noir."

Voivod's legs clasped together as jumped and aimed them in Tager's direction. Tager frowned. "That won't work on me again! Magna Tech Wheel!"

Electricity burned the air around Tager as he spun forward with a double lariat. A moment after the spin began, Voivod's attack fired. The energy released by the rail gun met Tager's magnetism and diffused; only a fraction of the blast pierced through to strike Tager's left shoulder. Tager brought a fist down on Voivod from above, and bounced him off the ground. Seeking to finish the battle, Tager reared his arm back for another punch. "Terra Break!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of Ishana, Ragna trudged down the corridors, trying to reach the bottom of the magic city. Without warning, the ground beneath his feet shook, knocking him off-balance. "The hell was that? This place get earthquakes or something?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tager stared at the hole in the wall his attack had left, Voivod lying motionless on the opposite side. He grunted and clasped his left shoulder; even when diffused by his magnetism, that damned rail gun still packed a punch. He trudged forward, kicking through the lower remains of the wall to get to Voivod. "It's time to finish you."<p>

* * *

><p>Freedom. Freedom to hunt and consume the Azure. To consume the Tormentors. The masked man and the phantasm of the Beast's taint. They are not the Azure; they defile the Azure; they are meaningless and of no consideration and must be consumed for their defilement. Then the Azure…<p>

Stench. What is this stench? Why does it cloud the Azure's taint from me? It matters not, for it is not the Azure, nor the Tormentors. It is unimportant, irrelevant, unfit to be eaten, unfit for my insects. I will ignore. I must find them. I will find them. I must I will I must I _kihihihihi_!

A voice. It drowns my laughter, raucous, loud, aggravating, carrying the same stench. The stench of Ikaruga? How do I know this? Why do I know something not of the Azure and thus not of importance? No matter. Not that. Not him. I must hunt. I must feed. I must obtain the Azure, the—

Pain rains upon me, tiny blades that burrow like worms, and my howl echoes. I turn, I perceive. The source of stench. The source of cacophony. A man in green. Ikaruga. He shouts something, but it's unimportant. One as unkempt, distasteful, filthy as him is not worth consideration. I sink below the earth as fire sprouts from his hand, a brilliant corona. The flare scorches the ground I swim, but not me. Should I devour him for his impudence? Yes… Consume… Consume! Kihihihihihi!

I swim the air, and my insects thirst. Devour! Consume! Reduce the defiler to bone! Crimson cloud ensnares him, even as he leaps through it. I rip, I split through his rising form, and my insects fall. Minions, feast!

* * *

><p>With a slight limp and a hand on her aching head, Tsubaki trudged down the corridors of Ishana. Even though she had won—somehow—against Hazama, the battle had more than taken its toll, in particular the life-draining field Hazama projected. And the feeling of sadistic glee she had felt when she had him down… She shook her head. Now was not the time to focus on that. She had something to take care of, after all.<p>

So lost in her own thoughts was Tsubaki that she failed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. A voice called to her, drawing forth a snarl. "Ah, if it isn't the princess of the Yayoi family. It is so… wonderful to see you alive and well, after hearing the rumors of your demise. Won't your father be so happy?"

"Belioz Mutsuki, I presume?" Tsubaki turned to greet Belioz with a glare. However, she had to hold in a gasp as a second man came around the corner. "Lord Tenshin? Why are you with this… esteemed noble? I thought you said you would be fighting the Library."

"And believe me, Lady Yayoi; I have no allegiance to the Librarium. Rather, I am working with Lord Mutsuki; as I am aiding his plans, so he is aiding mine." Tenshin bowed his head low towards Tsubaki. "Again, I thank you for your actions in Yabiko. We shall be on our way now."

"Ah, no, I think not." Belioz stepped forward and, to Tenshin's shock, drew out his bone-white baton. "It is my duty to purge Ishana of the NOL's adversaries, is it not? Yes, I believe those were our orders from the colonel. I will not let such an opportunity slip by me."

"What…? Lord Mutsuki!" Tenshin glanced between Belioz and Tsubaki in utter confusion. "You interrupted my battle with Kisaragi, claiming that—"

"Bah! Kisaragi was a different matter altogether. His continued presence is a boon for my ambitions, and you may deal with him as you see fit once his role has been played. Miss Yayoi, on the other hand…" Belioz chuckled, raising the baton as Tsubaki drew her sword. "Of what use is a pampered little princess from a pathetically weak family to either of us? She does not possess the strength needed to slay any above me, and is thus little more than a political obstacle for me."

After waving Tenshin to the side, although doing nothing for the ninja's bewilderment, Belioz cracked a grin. "You have no idea how long I've waited for the day I would have reason to be rid of you. Your family is an utter disgrace to the Duodecim; you, little more than pond scum, even before eloping with the Grim Reaper. I shall enjoy this very much. Scherzo!"

"Tch. So you've entangled Lord Tenshin in your web as well, Belioz?" Tsubaki leapt to the side as a wave of clear, pointed crystals speared toward her. As she came back up, her book-shield launched a slow-moving ball of light Belioz's way. "Normally, I wouldn't bother to waste time on lowlife like you, but given your previous transgressions, and your ill intentions, I suppose I will pass judgment on you today. However, you're not worth the full strength of the Izayoi."

"Such arrogance." Chunks of basalt followed the tip of Belioz's baton as he lashed it forward, the stones extending like a whip to dispel the light. "Lord Tenshin, I suggest you step aside. If she's your friend, I would prefer you not see her fate. Trio." With a flick of his wrist, Belioz summoned three rocks to rise from the ground and arc toward Tsubaki. "And I'm fairly certain this treason of yours should be enough to remove your pathetic family from the Duodecim."

"Aequum!" Tsubaki darted forward, shield extended before her. The shield bash caught the lowest arcing of the rocks and bounced it straight back at Belioz, who took it straight in the gut. A half-second later, Tsubaki crashed into him. "For your transgressions against my family, die."

As her blade came around at his neck, however, a chain wrapped her wrist from behind and tugged back. A moment later, Tenshin dropped down from thin air between the two of them. "Enough. I won't have this."

Tsubaki glared Tenshin's way. If he was planning on getting in her way… "My apologies, Lord Tenshin, but this man is too great a threat to my family for me to allow him to walk free. I _will _judge him here. Stand in my way, and I will not hesitate to remove you as well. Please stand down."

"Hmph. I thank you, Lord Tenshin. But, sickening though it may be, I must agree with the Yayoi worm. Don't interfere." Belioz placed a palm on the floor. The ground roiled back, and dragged Tsubaki with it. Smirking at her surprised shriek, Belioz pointed at the ground beneath her feet with his baton. "Rondo!"

Tsubaki jumped to the side, avoiding a geyser of shattered rocks from right below where she had just been standing. Rather than advance, she crouched down and focused, drawing in light.

With a sigh, Tenshin stepped away. "…Very well. I see there is no stopping either of you."

"A wise decision, Lord Tenshin. Scherzo!" After Belioz sent another wave of clear crystals Tsubaki's way, he ran behind it, observing her movements for a counterattack. Tsubaki jumped to the left to dodge the wave, and Belioz lashed with his stone whip, wearing an evil smirk. The rocks smashed into Tsubaki's side with enough force to leave bruises beneath her uniform. With an upward flick of the baton, he sent another trio of rocks Tsubaki's way, arcing from above. "And you dare to dishonor the Wings of Justice by wearing their uniform? Disgraceful. There are worms that can't descend as low as you have."

Tsubaki grunted as she dropped to her knees, and blocked the descending rocks. A strong lash from the whip followed, and she shuffled to the side to dodge it. However, on its way back, the rocky chain caught her in the back of the head and knocked her flat on her face. She snarled as she rose up on her hands; she had to get out of this range, as it was clear this was where Belioz held advantage.

"And so you have been shown your place. Then allow me to conduct your final symphony. Alla Tedesca!" After a few flicks of the baton, the ground in front of Belioz opened up. A massive column of stone rolled out of the abyss and sped toward Tsubaki.

"Benedictus!" Tsubaki launched skyward with a slash, clearing the stone with ease. However, as she landed several feet closer to her foe than before, Belioz flicked the baton straight at her. A spike of rock jabbed forward, and she just managed to catch it on her shield. The force of the attack drove her back several inches, right back into the range she had been trying to avoid. A harsh lash at her knees staggered her, but she refused to fall.

"It's all futile, Yayoi. For over forty years, I have perfected this symphony. I have complete control over my Ars Magus, and this battle. You simply cannot compare against experience." Belioz lashed again, and this time wrapped her sword wrist with the chain. "Get over here."

With an almighty tug, the whip pulled Tsubaki closer. The rocks vanished, and Belioz jabbed the baton straight at her throat. Tsubaki raised her book-shield before her, again catching Belioz's attack. Her eyes widened with shock as the tip of the wand pierced through the book entirely. The point rested just in her skin, but not deep enough to pierce her throat. Tsubaki delivered a heavy kick at his gut, and drove it with all the strength she had.

Belioz pulled back, and his baton came free of the shield. He lashed forward, and the rocks returned to act as a whip. Two more strikes followed while he stepped back. Though they were weak and easily blocked by the shield, they served their purpose in letting him set the distance again. "Hmm. I didn't expect a moldy old book to resist this blade so well. I shall account for that, and make sure my next strike is true. Trio."

Tsubaki snarled as she blocked the raining stones, hoping that her shield could stand up to such abuse. This man made it impossible to advance or retreat to a more comfortable range. So she figured she might as well match his reach. "Then I won't let you get another shot." She extended a hand and dispelled all of her gathered light as a blue ball. It raced forward, burning into Belioz as he tried to strike it down with his whip.

"Such a weak attack. You believe that will…?" Baton reared back for another lash, Belioz balked as Tsubaki's sword elongated and split, forming a whip-sword to counter his rocky chain. "Hm. Interesting. It will do you no good, however. What is a novice before a virtuoso, after all?"

He struck with the whip, a blow straight at her face. Tsubaki dropped to a knee and, rather than block it on her shield, reached up to catch the head rock with her free hand. The whip vanished entirely, and Tsubaki found herself free to strike back. Her crimson chain of blades lunged for Belioz's waist. It wrapped his baton arm against his side and cut deep, drawing a cry of pain from him. With a solid tug, Tsubaki yanked Belioz closer. Belioz, however, smirked. "You believe you have me at your mercy? Zircon Sonata!"

A diamond-shaped crystal of some clear mineral formed around him. As he barreled into Tsubaki's last-second block, he drove her back several feet. However, the crystal shattered, and Tsubaki was unharmed. She snarled at him, extending a hand. "Sanctus Aerolata!"

Her book-shield opened beneath Belioz, and several bladed chains akin to her sword's current form lashed out, catching Belioz in their gashing grasp. As Belioz screamed in agony and fear, Tsubaki lashed at him several times with the whip sword, gashing him deep.

The book released Belioz and returned to its owner's arm, but before he could even hit the ground, Tsubaki summoned a ball of light from it. As the light burned into him, Tsubaki launched forward, coated in light. As the shield bash met the sphere, the light from both attacks merged and amplified. The light seared Belioz and launched him into the far wall. As Belioz collapsed onto his face, Tsubaki strode toward him, sword ready to deliver his death sentence. "In a word, yes. I do believe I have you at my mercy. Be gone from this world, you bastard!"

"Nn… curse you…" Belioz laid his palm on the ground, and the stone moved away from that point. In a matter of moments, a hole opened up, leading to the floor below. Without bothering to look at what lay below, Belioz dragged himself through; it was better to die from a fall than to allow such disgraceful scum to finish him. Above him, the ground closed back up as he passed out.

Snarling, Tsubaki stared down at her feet as she stood only a couple yards from where Belioz had made his escape. No helping it, then. With a sour shake of her head, Tsubaki turned to Tenshin, who sat cross-legged against a wall. "May I ask what you saw in that man?"

"He sought justice for my homeland." Tenshin's flint eyes shot open and he regarded Tsubaki, stoic as ever but pale. "Why do you loathe him so? He is a man of the people—"

"That is a lie on his part. He seeks nothing but his own power, through the sway of the people. He only exists to elevate his political power, and to this end he has sought to ostracize my family from the Duodecim. Do _not_ trust him should you meet him again, Lord Tenshin. You are no doubt a pawn in his game, a proxy for the people of Ikaruga to suit his agenda." Tsubaki turned away. "My apologies, but I must go. You may seek out Belioz if you wish. However, I believe it would be more prudent to seek out a fellow Ikarugan. Bang is here as well."

Tenshin blinked and watched as Tsubaki departed. "…Shishigami's here?"

* * *

><p>With a vicious shake of her head, Nu stepped back. "No. Nu won't join you. And Nu is not your sword."<p>

"Oh, but you are." Saya's hand remained outstretched. "Your autonomy is falsehood. You were created to serve as my sword, to reap the living according to my design. Soon, the final gate shall open, and with it, death shall descend."

"…Then Nu's gonna stop you. Loading termination protocol." Nu extended her own hand, and a spray of swords materialized. The weapons lanced at Saya, who simply floated between them. "Analyzing for effective stratagem…"

"None you shall find. You are but a copy of me, a weapon forged with my face, a sword to be wielded at my command. Cinerus Sacrum." Along an invisible line traced a series of blasts that looped straight at Nu. "Worry not; you shall be spared. You and the Reaper are needed."

"Nn!" Nu scrambled to the side, dodging the explosions while she flung more blades at Saya. She came to a stop and held out her hands. Directly below Saya, the ground glowed and a powerful gravity well extended skyward, dragging down the floating Imperator. As Nu sent forth another salvo of swords, she scowled. "Nu's not losing to you. Meanie."

"Infernum Principatus." At Saya's command, a blaze raced along the ground at Nu, dissolving her swords and scorching her. "Styx Pedica."

As Nu struggled to return to her feet, vines emerged from the floor and ensnared her feet. She squeaked, but simply summoned a single blade to cut them in one stroke. She turned around in time to spot and dodge another line of explosions. Before Saya could continue her assault, Nu formed a massive wormhole in space before her. "Terminating."

A legion of small blades stormed forth at Saya. However, they all shattered against an invisible barrier around her, leaving Nu to simply gape. Saya's eyes narrowed at the Murakumo Unit. "_Cease this_."

At the command, Nu's entire body froze up, numb and unresponsive. She tried to force herself to lift an arm and fire off another blade, ineffective though it had proven against Saya's shield. When that failed, she tried hovering away, possibly out of the chamber entirely. Nothing. "Wh-what…? What did you do to Nu?"

"You are but a shadow of my host, an extension of me. As you have full cognizance over your limbs, so have I over you." Saya dropped to the ground and advanced on the paralyzed Murakumo Unit. "Do you not see the truth? You are no more than my weapon, a blade to reap the souls I need. It is all you will ever be."

"System scan… inconclusive. Motor functions: locked." Tears burned Nu's eye behind its visor. "Let… let Nu go! Nu doesn't know what you did, but…"

"I can control you at a whim, and to a greater degree than I currently am." And to prove her point, Saya extended her hand again. To Nu's horror, her own hand mirrored Saya's action. A pair of blades speared the air, despite no such command coming from Nu. She gasped as a horrific realization fell upon her. Saya lowered her hand and resumed her advance. "This is the truth. You are merely a sword in my hand. Destruction and death is your purpose, nothing more, at the whim of I, Hades: Izanami."

"But…"

"Allow this to be your lesson." Saya reached the frozen girl, and grabbed her by the collar. "Adflictatio Aeternus."

A brilliant light exploded from her palm, enveloping Nu and forcing an agonized scream out of her. As the glow faded, Saya dropped Nu to the ground in a writhing, sobbing mess. "Face me, my sword."

Nu felt her body, unbidden, rise to its knees and do as Saya commanded. Tears ran down her face as she fought against these unwanted actions to no avail. "Wh-what…? What do you want with Nu…?"

"Know that I could seize your mind, as well as your body, if I so chose. And know your role, Sword of Izanami." Saya extended her hand once more. "I shall return for you. Cinerus Sacrum."

A series of explosions laced forward and blasted Nu against the wall, leaving her crumpled and unconscious.

* * *

><p>At the very pinnacle of Ishana, Makoto shivered as a cold wind blew. But it was neither the breeze, nor the frigid evening temperature, that drew such a reaction. High above, a satellite of sorts descended toward Ishana, barely visible in fading twilight. She stared up at it; all she knew was that she did not want it to arrive. "…What <em>is<em> that…?"

"Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi." The calm voice drew a squeak and a jump from the beastkin, and Rachel came to a stop beside her. "It would seem the Imperator wishes for destruction. We cannot allow this. Sir Jubei. Miss Nanaya."

Rachel turned to them both, eyes narrow and fiery. "It would seem we have a new objective on this desolate rock. Seek out aid; we cannot face such a beast on our own. But do be swift."


	31. Belly Of The Beast, Part 4: Dirge

Taokaka fell forward onto her face, moaning. No food. No one to play with. And good guy had assured her that no, she was not allowed to sleep during this whole thing. What was a poor Kaka to do? "Nya… what was Tao supposed to be doing again?"

"Tao?" A soft voice made Tao's ears perk up. Litchi came around the corner. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Boobie lady! Oh, it's been so long!" With a manic grin, Taokaka bounded forward toward Litchi, paws stretched for her chest. However, before she could grab her, Litchi stepped out of the way. Taokaka landed on her stomach and slid several feet. "…Mew? Why won't boobie lady let Tao play with her boobies?"

Emotionless, Litchi pointed the end of her staff down at Taokaka. "I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"Nya? What's with that attitude, boobie lady? Tao is…" As Taokaka turned around, she paused a moment at the crimson hue of Litchi's eyes. "…Boobie lady looks scary right now…"

"Answer me, Tao."

"Meow! You're not boobie lady!" Taokaka hopped to all fours, ready to pounce. Her claws extended into the floor. "How dare you trick Tao with those luscious, tantating—"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

"See! _See_! Boobie lady would never say anything like that! You're not the real boobie lady, meow!"

"Tao. It's me. I assure you." Despite the soft words, however, Litchi's tone retained its blade, and she did not release the threat her staff held. "I have been assigned to guard this place. Won't you please leave?"

"Mew? Gourd this place? What do gourds have to—"

"Guard, not gourd. Protect." Litchi sighed. "You really haven't changed at all."

"Nyope! Tao is still Taokaka, mew!" Taokaka sat down and rested her chin on a paw to think. "Well… I suppose Tao can answer your question. Tao is looking for the magic city Ishanya, where we will savage food from all corners of the city! Oh, and something about destroying something too. A cordon or a pauldron or… mew, Tao forgets."

"…The Cauldron?"

"Yes! Thank you, boobie lady! Tao's supposed to destroy it!" Taokaka beamed up at her. "Boobie lady, help Tao find the legendary food! …And the Cauldron, meow."

"I'm sorry, Tao. I can't help you there." Litchi stepped forward. "I am tasked with protecting the Cauldron; it is something I worked on for the last few weeks. If you want to destroy it…"

"Mew? Boobie lady made the Cowdrone? Okay! Tao won't eat it!" Cocking her head, Taokaka frowned. "But… cat person said you were trying to help someone, meow. And why are your eyes red, boobie lady?"

"Indirectly, this is to help someone, yes." Litchi lifted her staff, keeping it trained on Taokaka's head. "Please leave, Tao. I don't want to see you get hurt. If Captain Hazama finds you here, I don't know if I could protect you."

"Captain… Hazanya? Mew… why does that sound familiar?" Taokaka thought to herself a moment. She thought of food, of bosoms, of curling up and taking a nap right there, and finally focused on the name. "…Wait, does boobie lady mean green guy?"

"Green guy? I suppose you could call him that. He's my supervisor here. Please, Tao, don't get—"

A hiss cut off Litchi. "Meow! Tao remembers now! Why is boobie lady working with green guy? He's evil, meow!"

"Hazama is not evil. He is working for the betterment of society; he and Doctor Clover are truly admirable men." Litchi's eyes narrowed. "This is your last warning, Tao. Leave now, or I'll be forced to remove you myself."

"Boobie lady… No! You're really not boobie lady! Creepy guy is controlling you, isn't he? Then Tao will free you, meow!" Taokaka pounced straight at Litchi, but the staff shot out and caught Taokaka straight in the gut. "Oof! Nyo fair, boobie lady! Tao can't play with you if you're using that staff."

"I'll do whatever is necessary to protect the Cauldron." As her staff planted itself on the ground, Litchi dashed forward and swept low for a kick. Her target rolled away, but at a mental prompt, the staff spun forward to tag Taokaka. She recalled it to her hands and jabbed it at Taokaka. "Please, Tao. Don't make me do this."

"Then don't listen to creepy guy, boobie lady!" Taokaka maneuvered around the staff and pounced forward, cutting through the air in a line toward Litchi. However, once more, she found her attack intercepted by the staff. Matenbou launched skyward, caught her on the chin, and then came back down to pin her on the back against the ground. She gave a loud screech of pain and batted the staff off of her with a paw.

"You can't defeat me, Tao. This is your last warning." Litchi extended a hand, and Matenbou returned to her grasp. "Leave now."

"Nyever. Boobie lady was always there for Tao; what kind of Kaka would Tao be if she wasn't there for boobie lady?" Taokaka wavered as she rose, but sprang forth once again. However, instead of trying in vain to catch Litchi again, she zipped past Litchi, evading the defensive strike of the staff. As soon as she landed, Taokaka whipped around and grabbed Litchi around the chest from behind. "Here we go! Super Tao Pilldriver Turbo Plus R!"

Litchi struggled as Taokaka leapt skyward, and in short order broke the grip and fell to the floor. As soon as Litchi landed, she crouched down, palm extended low and forward. "All Green!"

A burst of flame erupted from the ground and seared the airborne Kaka. Taokaka screamed and hissed before coming down. Mewling to herself, she pulled herself back up, although she wobbled as she stood. "…Ow. Tao hurts, boobie lady."

"Four Winds."

Without regard for Taokaka's state, Litchi sent her staff forward again, this time spinning rapidly. Taokaka hissed and back-flipped away from the attack. "Tao will be back, mark my words! Tao won't leave you like this, boobie lady! Just… Tao can't do it by herself, meow."

"I don't need help, Tao. If you want to retreat, very well; I don't want to hurt you anymore." Litchi returned Matenbou to herself. "But I'm doing this all of my own accord. Nothing you do can help, because there is nothing that needs to be helped."

"Well, we'll just see about that, meow!" Taokaka bounded away in a flash, but collapsed to her stomach in short order. "…Oww. What happened to you, boobie lady? Tao doesn't know, but Tao will nyever give up until you're you again."

Whimpering, Taokaka pulled herself up enough to crawl forward. She needed to find someone. Fast.

* * *

><p>"Ungh…" Carl awoke amidst cold, yet kind arms. He stirred, curling up against the metallic bosom of his carrier, his hallowed protector. As his eyes fluttered open to view her blank face, he wore a light smile. "Ada… we're safe, right?"<p>

"Yeah, you're good, shorty. Luna dragged you away from that bastard."

The sharp voice cut Carl's peaceful grogginess like the keenest of knives. He sat up in Nirvana's arms and turned to Platinum. "Miss Luna! I'm so glad you're safe. Thank you very much for your help."

As Nirvana set Carl down onto his feet, Platinum gave him an offhanded nod. She wore a grimace, gripping her side. "Yeah, yeah, not a problem. Just catch me the next time some dick decides to throw me at you, alright?"

"S-sorry. It was just instinct." Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Carl went over and knelt before her. "May I ask what happened to my father?"

"Iunno." Platinum shrugged. "That creepy stalker pedo asshole came to bail us out by fighting him, so Luna took you and bolted."

"U-uh…" Carl inched back from her, eyebrows quirked. "Who… exactly…?"

"Oh, right, you didn't see him. Pansy with purple hair that looks like a chick but Luna is pretty sure is a guy. Probably. He's really freaky and sounds like—"

"Ohh, hi there! I've found you again, Carl~."

"Yeah, like that." A moment later, Platinum blanched and looked past Carl to Amane waving at the two of them from the end of the hall. "Gah! Shit, he's here! Come on, shorty, let's make a run for it!"

"Uhh…" Carl shook his head to clear his building confusion and stood up, facing Amane. The fact that the man skipped towards them rather unnerved Carl, but he had to express his gratitude, no matter how strange Amane struck him. Carl clutched his hat to his chest and bowed his head. "Thank you very much, mister. You said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, yes, for some time now, my dear." Amane swept into a deeper, more ornate bow. "I am Amane Nishiki, a traveling dancer and the leader of my troupe. And I simply must have someone of your exceptional talent in our ranks, Mr. Clover. You _will_ be mine."

"Okay. You're effing creepy." Platinum darted forward and pulled Carl back by the wrist with a glare, while the latter tried to figure out how he was supposed to respond to Amane. "Anyways. Did you at least manage to kick that bastard's ass?"

"Nope. Sorry. Bit off more than I could chew, so I ran."

"You useless pervert!"

Laughing, Amane straightened up. "Well, glad you two are… alrightish. We should be going, my dears. Don't you two have something you should be doing, hm?"

"Huh? Why, yes." Carl nodded, although he took another step back from Amane. "We're… supposed to be looking for the Cauldron here."

"Okies! Follow me!" Amane waved them over as he pranced away. "I know where it is~."

Carl and Platinum exchanged looks and, perhaps against their better collective judgment, came to the mutual decision to follow the creepy dancer.

* * *

><p>Bang scowled as he drove a burning punch through the crimson cloud of microscopic insects and buried it deep into their oozy host. Arakune recoiled, but his insects lingered, swarming around Bang. Despite the cough the bugs induced as he breathed in, Bang pressed forward with a sharp, low kick. With a howl, Arakune vanished into the ground. Bang snarled, lowering into his stance once more. "You dare run, after you corrupted the fair Miss Litchi? Stand and fight, you fiend! I will end your corruption in the name of justice!"<p>

"L tchi… wh t is th s li i?" Arakune dropped down from the ceiling, jabbing needles from his body. The attack missed as Bang flipped back, but Arakune pressed forward upon touching ground with a lunge low to the floor. He breathed a cloud of crimson mist at Bang and cackled. "Dr n! Ins ts, fea t! Kihihihi!"

"Be gone, you filth! Super Critical—"

Before the punch could come out, a lavender insect of some sort dove upon Bang and staggered him. Cackles sounded as Arakune's body turned entirely invisible. A swarm of insects descended upon Bang, horns and claws set to maul the shinobi. With a deep growl, Bang braced himself, following the subtle bending of light that marked Arakune's path. The bugs gorged at him, but he vanished in a puff of smoke and came down a moment later with an overhead punch from above Arakune. Light ceased to bend around the blob as he crashed to the floor with a howl, rendered visible again. As Bang landed, he dug a low kick into Arakune's side. Arakune scuttled away and seeped into the ground, and Bang drew out a paper umbrella strapped to his back. "You won't escape me!"

He tossed the umbrella in the direction Arakune had fled, and it hovered along as though suspended by winds. As Arakune popped back out of the ground, a hail of nails beset him and drew out wretched screams. A few insects wobbled toward Bang, but fell short, their host's agony preventing him from directing them. Bang charged forward, drove an elbow into Arakune and carried him into the far wall. "To rid the world of such a monster, I will become the hammer of justice! _Daifunka_!"

Bang unloaded a heavy punch, a roundhouse and a high kick before slamming Arakune into the wall again. As Arakune struggled to find his bearings, Bang leapt back and scrounged a moment for his throwing nails. His fingers only met the fabric of his outfit. He had no time to ponder his folly before Arakune pounced, boney arms jabbing out to grab Bang by the wrists and pin him down to the ground, mask inches from his face. "Kihihihi! Die, d, ie, fil y u ch n! Does your st ch b lie our ta te?"

A line opened up in Arakune, running from just below his mask towards his end until its length matched Bang's height. A spear of bone ripped the line open, revealing Arakune's cavernous insides and stabbed Bang in his steel-hard gut. Insects lined in red viscera poured out onto Bang as the bone spike stabbed again. "C nsume, co ume, ns me! Dev r this n ing o we ay s k th A u e!"

"Grk…" Bang hissed in a breath as the worms buried their teeth into his flesh. He fought against the skeletal arms binding his wrists to the ground, lifting them inch by inch but not fast enough to secure his survival. "I am… the flame of justice. I will not be defeated by a creature such as you!"

With all of his strength, Bang swiped his right arm inward. The swift motion snapped the thin wrist of Arakune, and Bang formed a seal with his hand, two fingers and his thumb pointed at his chin. "_Ashura_!"

A flare of fire surged up from Bang's body. The blaze reduced the deluge of bugs to cinders and made Arakune recoil with a mortified screech. Bang rose to his knees, hand over his leech-bitten gut. Across the chamber from him, Arakune squirmed. A high howl of rage rose from him like a siren, incoherent. The back of Arakune's body twisted into a yellow-white bulb of bone, spindly legs like those of a spider protruding at uneven intervals. He lowered himself so the open tip of the bulb aimed straight at Bang. With another inhuman scream of broken rage, Arakune fired off a sharp burst, a bolt of purple insects.

Before the shot even came, Bang took off, running to the side to dodge. Arakune tracked his sprint, firing off burst after burst as though he wielded a machine gun. The stone floor ground down and sprayed dust from the velocity of the insect blasts. Snarling, Bang made a beeline straight at the wall, only inches ahead of the bursts. He reached back, unstrapped the giant nail on his back, and dashed several feet up the wall. Before his momentum could drop him back to the floor—and to his inevitable death—he sprang straight at Arakune, gauntlets aglow. "The time has come, foul creature!"

A blast of purple insect fire struck him square in the chest, but he vanished on contact. He reappeared directly above Arakune, Rettenjou hefted back and ready to slam down. "This is your end!"

The giant nail came down, drilling down through the hole in the bulb and piercing all the way through Arakune to the floor. An earsplitting scream resounded, leaving Bang's ears ringing. Howling in agony, Arakune writhed on the ground, random protrusions and bones jutting out of his body beyond all control. The howls took shape into words, repeated like a mantra until they became recognizable through sheer repetition. "_What am I? WHAT AM I?"_

Body still coiled around Rettenjou, Arakune skittered along the ground, aimless and mindless. Bang lunged forward, reaching for his nail. "Stop right there!"

With one last cry, Arakune slipped through the cracks of the ground, leaving behind both Rettenjou and his mask. From below, his howls echoed, a banshee's song that faded into Ishana's depths.

Bang lowered himself to a knee to reclaim his nail, far more gingerly than normal in light of his insect-inflicted words. After strapping Rettenjou across his back once more, he eyed Arakune's mask with a frown. After brief contemplation, he picked it up and pocketed it. "Miss Litchi… what is this being? How could it hold such sway over one as pure as you? I swear, I will save you, here and now."

* * *

><p>Tager loomed over Voivod's frame, gauntlets sparking. With a grunt and a cough, Voivod managed to turn to look up at Tager. "…What are you waiting for? Finish me, you great lug. Avenge your bitch of a mistress. Too late to do anything about the nukings, so this is all you can do, right?"<p>

"…No. There is one thing." Tager reached down, placing a palm on the small of his back. "I can apprehend you, and force you to reveal your crimes to the world. It will never undo the damage you dealt, but at the least Sector Seven will be cleared of undo blame for the nuclear attacks. Was that not the heart of your plan? To see Sector Seven dissolved?"

"If you think I'm going to reveal what I did to the world, you're crazy." Voivod closed his eyes. "If you don't kill me, I'll just bite my tongue off and do it that way. Wait, do I still have one of those after what Koko did to me? …Yeah, okay, I do. Better to do that than be Koko's prisoner."

"Is it really? You said yourself that you had been tricked by Captain Hazama. If you wish to undermine him…"

"…I still did it, you know. Doing things under orders doesn't exactly excuse me for blowing up two cities. And anyways, even if I did that, I'll still be a pariah, known as the bastard that killed an entire city of kiddies. Don't have much of a future at all."

"Unless you try to fix what you can, no, you don't. And once you've accomplished that…"

"Yeah, right back to being screwed." Still, Voivod pondered. "…Hm. Well, then. If by 'fix what I can', you mean 'blow a hole through Hazama's head', then I think I can take being alive a bit longer. If Koko's up for fixing me, of course."

"…If you intend to harm Kokonoe…"

"Meh. I think I fucked her up enough already. I'd be more worried that she'd, like, place a nuke in my arm to keep me listening to her. Or outright kill me when I'm sedated."

"Yes, those are distinct possibilities with her."

"Heh. Sure is interestin' to see what my daughter's subordinates think o' her." Soft as a feather, Jubei crept to Tager's side. "Unfortunately, we got a problem. Ya know about Take-Mikazuchi, right?"

"Sir Jubei." Tager turned and nodded to Jubei. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

Voivod cocked his head. "Death laser satellite Nox Nyctores, right? That Kokonoe probably tried to replicate with my rail gun?"

"The same. The thing's comin' down to Ishana right now."

Tager blinked. "…I see. I assume you're here to ask us to fend it off?"

"'Fraid so. Only one person could be controllin' the thing, n' that's the Imperator. Can't mean nothin' good for the thing to be headin' our way."

"The Imperator?" Voivod rose to his knees; metallic whining sounded with every move. "…I need to see what's going on. No way I believe that the Imperator's planning on using the thing."

Tager nodded. "I will come, too."

"Right then. I reckon we ought'a mosey on up…" Jubei trailed off at the sound of hasty footsteps, and turned around to see a familiar face racing his way. "Well, howdy, Ragna. Perfect timin'."

"Perfect timing? The hell are you talking about?" Ragna came to a stop, focusing, but not on Jubei or anyone else present. "Something happening?"

"Take-Mikazuchi is on its way." Tager clutched his shoulder once more. "Obviously, we intend to stop it."

"…The goddamn laser satellite? The hell's going on?" Ragna snarled, although he still seemed distracted. "Oh, the hell with it. You guys deal with that thing, I gotta get going."

"Hold yer horses, kid." Before Ragna could run off, Jubei grabbed him by the sleeve. "Where do ya think yer goin'?"

"I can… I dunno, kinda feel Nu. Like, her Grimoire, really; when you've got something like that inside you for so long, you kinda get used to the thing, you know? She's not far away, but I've been focusing on it and she hasn't moved in a while. So I'm gonna go find her. And, uh…" Ragna turned to Jubei finally. "There's something else there. Probably the Cauldron."

"The Cauldron?" Jubei sighed and closed his eyes. "…Right. We're supposed to be takin' out the Kushinada Lynchpin. N' if it ain't forged yet… I'd better go with ya, Ragna. You two, head to the pinnacle. Best chance you'll get at Take-Mikazuchi. Come on, kid, let's go."

As Jubei and Ragna took off, Tager looked down at Voivod. "Can you walk?"

"Kinda sorta." Voivod clambered to his feet, wincing with every motion. "…So, uh, do I want to know what the Grim Reaper meant by someone being inside him?"

* * *

><p>"Noel. Stay behind me."<p>

The demand came with no warning, and Noel came to a stop, cocking her head but at the same time, summoning Bolverk. "Jin? What is it?"

"Someone is nearby." So said the prickling of his neck, the goose bumps on his arms, the drive to strike down whoever lay in wait for him. Jin raised Yukianesa and gripped its hilt as he crept forward, scanning for whatever the threat was. Ragna or Hazama; it _had_ to be one of them. He grinned, just holding in a laugh. At last, he would slay one of the two. The temperature around him lowered several degrees, drawing a shiver from Noel.

With a whimper, Noel came to a stop. "J-Jin? Is everything alright…?"

"Sorry, Noel. I need you to stay back. It might be Hazama."

"Hazama…?" Rather than obey Jin's request, Noel shook her head and jogged up to his side. "No, I'm not staying back. Not anymore. I'm fighting with you, Jin."

Jin turned and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you su—"

"Yes. I'm tired of doing nothing."

After a few moments of staring her determined look down, Jin turned around and continued his pace. "If you insist, I won't stop you. Just be careful."

"All… alright." Noel fell into step beside him, Bolverk materializing in her hands. "You said he's near?"

"Yes. So be on your guard." Jin stepped into a larger chamber, cold eyes scanning every corner. "Looks like he's not here…"

"Surprise!" A gleeful voice cried out before someone dropped to the ground behind Jin and Noel, and rushed forward. A trio of slashes cut Jin's back, the third tripping him onto his face, and Terumi grinned down. "Miss me? Of course you did. _Orochi Burensen_!"

Terumi cackled as he brought his foot down on the back of Jin's head like a jackhammer, stomping several times before kicking him away. Still laughing, he turned his leer to Noel. "Oh, you're here, too? Great! Why don't we begin the slaughter, then?"

"Optic Barrel!" Noel aimed a pistol straight at Terumi, and fired off a concentrated blast around him. Assuming he would be stunned, she scrambled forward. Bolverk sparked at its ends as she jabbed them his way. A blade of some dark energy cut straight through her attack and sapped her strength. A kick caught her in the gut, and Terumi cackled as he slashed her a half dozen times with more blades of green darkness before kicking her away.

"Hyahaha! Pathetic! You're both too weak to stand before me!" Terumi grinned ear to ear, his yellow eyes wide with manic glee. He dashed forward after Noel, faster than he had any right to be. When he was only a couple steps away from her, Noel stepped back and fired a pistol at the ground. A flare rose from the ground, but Terumi charged straight through it and grabbed her by the throat in a swathe of green energy. He slammed her to the ground and laughed. "It's over, you goddamn runt! Maybe this will make you less useless. Probably not. Oh well."

"Get the hell away from her!" A blade of ice dug into Terumi's back, and Jin ran as fast he could to catch him. He drew Yukianesa in heavy upward slash at Terumi's chest. "You're the only one dying here, you bastard."

"Ha! What's this? Jin Kisaragi, actually giving a shit about someone?" Snickering, Terumi caught the katana on his knives and kicked Jin in the shin. "Especially something as useful as that festering garbage out our feet. You realize you absolutely _loathed_ Noel Vermillion before I ate your memories, right? Are you broken or something? Power of Order should be driving you to kill her. Same with Rags and yours truly. Ah well."

"Shut up. It's pointless to tell me such things." Jin spun through his slash, and brought Yukianesa around for a powerful strike to drive Terumi back a couple steps so Noel could get up safely. As he sheathed his katana, he took a step forward and delivered a kick at Terumi's chest. A whirl of knives sliced his leg, and he hopped back, wincing. "Gah! You asshole…"

"Jin!" Noel arced through the air over him from behind, guns blazing. The sparking barrels of Bolverk burned into Terumi before he could get his knives up to block it. She pressed with flare straight to his face, before sweeping low to trip him onto his back. "I'm not useless! And I'm not gonna let you hurt people anymore!"

Her trigger finger pulled repeatedly, pummeling Terumi with a barrage of blasts. The final shot bounced him into the air, and Noel's weapons melded together into a larger gun. "Nemesis Stabilizer!"

"Nope." Before the missile could fire, Terumi lunged through the air down at Noel, a massive, serpentine blade of green malevolence slashing her into the air. As she fell, Terumi bolted forward and grabbed her by the neck, hand glowing green. Before him, Jin snarled and limped forward, an icy chill billowing. Terumi smirked back at him. "Oh? You want your little fucktoy? Here!"

With a harsh laugh, Terumi hurled Noel forward and bowled Jin over. He rubbed his chin at them, as though appraising them. "…Eh. Would be cute if Noel had more than a washboard for tits."

"Y-you…" Gasping for air, Noel clambered off of Jin and rose up to her knees. "…Why can't I hold my own against you anymore…?"

Terumi shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you should try sucking less?" With a cackle, he grinned at her. "Okay, okay, fine. You know all of those times I fought you and your friends these last couple months? Guess what? I was just fucking around with you guys! And hey, I still kicked all of your asses, which makes every last one of you look utterly _pathetic_. But I figured that hey, you know, I might want to consider _not_ doing that. So here I am, kicking the living shit out of you idiots. Fun, eh?"

"You… were just…" Noel shook her and rose to her feet, while Jin stood up as well, sagging slightly. "So who did you finally lose to, hm?"

Terumi's grin remained, but his eyes lost the spark of glee in favor of callous hatred. "Wouldn't you like to know, you bitch? Well? You guys gonna try again? Like I said, I'm not fucking around anymore, so if you want to just stand back and let me do whatever…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Jin formed a board of ice beneath his feet and rocketed forward. The sled crashed into a crouching block from Terumi, but Jin jumped back for a spinning slash down at him. "Be gone, you—"

"Ouroboros!" A snake-headed chain shot up to pierce Jin's gut, cutting off his attack, and a second followed to bite down on his shoulder. Cackling like a maniac, Terumi spun around and hurled Jin high into the air, blood trickling to the ground from his wounds. Terumi launched after Jin before Noel could stop him, green and black rising with him to strike Jin. In midair, Terumi turned and rushed Jin again, before launching up above him. Laughter rang out as he descended in one final surge of the dark miasma, and crushed Jin to the floor. Terumi sprang up and ground a foot against Jin's head, to no reaction. He threw his head back in laughter. "Hahaha! I am so goddamn strong now! A little spineless worm like you couldn't possibly stand against me!"

"J-Jin!" Noel's eyes widened as she stared at his crumpled form, tears forming. "No… you…"

"Oh, don't worry, I haven't killed him. _Yet_." Terumi emphasized the last word with a stomp to Jin's head. "I mean, where's the fun in just killing him outright like that? I'd much rather show him your death and then finish the job. Much more entertaining. …Okay, so maybe I'm not quite done playing around. But it's not like any of you stand a chance against me."

As Terumi laughed again, Noel gritted her teeth. She would not run. She would face this monster head on. And she would come out alive, maybe even victorious. Something inside her burned, a power born of her willpower, her anger, and she rose to her feet. "We'll see about that!"

Her guns shifted together again, forming a mini-gun. With a cry, Noel fired a constant stream of bullets. However, something else fired, a brilliant blue light that coated the shots. Terumi grunted as he leapt to the side, snarling as the shots burned into the far wall. "The hell's this? You still have some of Kusanagi's power? Well, then."

He rolled back the other way as Noel turned the stream toward him, dodging under the machinegun fire. "This might be interesting after all."

"I… still have…?" Noel shook her head and ended the salvo. No, this was not the time to think about what she was, or how she was doing anything. She had to win this fight, or none of that would matter. "Type Two!"

She arced through the air again, pressing down the triggers of Bolverk. However, unlike previous times, the pistols' flare burned a light blue. She paid no mind, only focusing on delivering a stream of attacks against Terumi's guard, hoping to break through it. The blasts from her guns extended further than normal and burned past Terumi's knives into his snarling face, but he gave no ground. "Assault Through!"

Noel jetted past Terumi, intending to strike with a shoulder charge from behind. However, Terumi flicked a knife out and raked her side, stalling her. With a laugh, he summoned Ouroboros again, bringing it to coil around her and lift her body into the air. "Too bad you don't know shit about using Kusanagi's power! Hm?" Terumi peered closer as Noel cracked a teal eye open while struggling in the cage. Green light blossomed amidst the serpentine coils. "Well, now. That's interesting. You really reverting back to Kusanagi. Too bad you're about to die."

The green light exploded; it launched Noel upward and flooded Terumi's body. With a grin, he watched her descent. "_Soutenjin!_"

He flipped up into a kick, swathed in green mists, and booted her straight up. A second flip launched her higher still with a scream, and finally he flipped the other way for a bicycle kick to the gut. The blow sent Noel down to the ground, cracking the floor with the impact, and Terumi landed a moment later with a wide grin. He lifted a hand, and the knife in it enlarged into a long, curved blade. "It's over. Say goodbye, you worthless piece of shit!"

Before he could bring the blade down to slice Noel, however, something wrapped around his wrist. He snarled and glanced up; pink ribbon? What was going…? Whatever was on the other end of the ribbon gave a yank and pulled him back. With a yelp, he turned, intent on slicing whoever had dared interrupt him. "And just what do you—?"

"Sorry, but could you be quiet while I'm teaching?" Amane lunged with a drill of cloth, whirring at incredible speeds. The drill plunged into Terumi's gut as Amane released his wrist, and the rotary force sent Terumi spinning though the air into the far wall. Amane straightened up and smirked. "Thanks. I really appreciate you not talking."

* * *

><p>Makoto crept among the twisted remains of the fallen stairwell. Just what had happened here? No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she stumbled upon two figures. A middle-aged man, wearing a tattered tuxedo and hair tied back into a long auburn ponytail with streaks of grey marring it, lay flat on his stomach, unconscious. And right beside him, a figure Makoto had hoped to never meet again. Azrael grinned as she approached. "Heh. The beastkin from Oogetsu, right? Surprised to see you here."<p>

"…Azrael." Makoto came to a dead stop, fighting impulse to turn and run on the spot. "Could say the same to you. No need to guess what happened here, though. Who's… waitwaitwait, is that Valkenhayn?"

"Yeah."

Makoto gawked at Azrael and took an unconscious step back. Just how stupidly powerful _was_ this man? Still, she couldn't leave Valkenhayn with him. "R-right… uh, can I just…?"

Makoto trailed off as Valkenhayn stirred. With a cough, he turned onto his back and sat up. Before Valkenhayn could say anything, though, Azrael cuffed him on the back with a laugh. "Hey, you're awake, old man. Good fight."

"…You _cur_." Valkenhayn snarled, fur growing on his fingers and claws elongating. "I swear on my mistress's honor, I shall see you slain."

"Wanna go again? I mean, you don't look like you've recovered, but…"

"Wait, hold on a minute, you two. We got a problem." Makoto crept over to Valkenhayn, a wary eye on Azrael. "So, uh, something called Take-Mikazuchi is kinda coming down right now, and Rachel says we need to deal with it. So, uh… yeah. Both of you, come with me."

"Take-Mikazuchi?" Valkenhayn whipped around to her. "What is this madness you speak? How can that fell weapon pose a threat? It requires four years' worth of seithr to fire, and it fired mere months ago. This cannot be."

"Iunno. Just doing what Rachel told me to do."

"…Very well, then. I shall accompany you." Valkenhayn rose to his knees, trembling. A moment later, he collapsed again. "…Forgive me. It seems I am in somewhat poor condition. I shall be along to help as soon as I can, however; you have my word."

"Uh, alrighty. Just head to the top of Ishana when you can." Makoto, after a moment of hesitation, beckoned to Azrael. "Well, uh, come on, Azzy. Let's get going."

"Hm?" Azrael cocked an eyebrow. "And why should I follow you?"

"You crave the thirst of difficult battles, do you not?" Valkenhayn turned to him, spitting each word with loathing venom. "I assure you, Take-Mikazuchi will prove entertaining for you. It is a Nox Nyctores, and the most fell weapon created during the Dark War. It is fully sentient and capable of wiping out a city in a heartbeat. I believe this is something right up your alley, you damned monster."

"…Heh. Heh heh!" And with that, Azrael threw his head back in a deep cackle. He hopped to his feet, grinning. "Well, if you put it that way, why not? This thing had better be as you say, old man."

"R-right…" Makoto sighed, cursing herself for even thinking about bringing someone as utterly insane as Azrael along. But if it was needed to destroy whatever this Take-Mikazuchi was… Well, then. Let's go. Catch up when you can, Valk."

* * *

><p>"…ight? Nu! Wake up!"<p>

The desperate voice pierced through Nu's grogginess, and she stirred with a pained moan. She flipped herself onto her back, slowly coming to. A face framed by white hair stared down at her, although her vision swam too much to make out who spoke to her. Her visor blinked its red light up at whoever it was. "Scanning… scanning…"

"It's me, Nu. Ragna." A hand clenched her shoulder, and Ragna dragged her into an embrace. "You alright? The hell happened here?"

"Scanning memory banks…" With a groan, Nu disengaged her visor and shook her head. "…The Imperator was here. Nu… Nu couldn't…"

"Saya was here?" Ragna scowled. "Shit. Come on, let's get you outta here. Damn miracle we found this place."

Nu blinked up at him. "…We?"

"Jubei's here, too. Looking around the room." Ragna scooped Nu up in his arms and rose, looking across the room at his feline companion. "Hey Jubei, I'm taking her out now."

"Gotcha." Jubei didn't glance back; he just crouched in the center of the turquoise runes, a light snarl in his muzzle. "Take care now, ya hear? I'll wrap up here n' catch ya in a bit, if that's fine by you. I reckon the Lynchpin's in here somewhere."

"The Lynchpin, huh? You sure you don't need me to help with it?"

"Heh. Try havin' some faith in yer master, would ya?"

"Pardon my interruption, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere, Jubei."

A new voice, controlled and smug, sounded from somewhere, and Ragna reached back for Blood-Scythe, leaving Nu to hang limp in one arm. "Clover, right? Get your ass out here so I can kick it."

From wherever he observed the chamber, Relius chuckled. "Indeed, it is I. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to waste on a failure such as you. The smelting process will now begin. Ancient Gate of Ishana, open! Release your fetters, so the world may drown!"

The very center of the room cracked open, a hellish red corona outshining the light blue of the room. Jubei scrambled away to the very edge of the room as something large rose up through the widening crack. A white, metallic cocoon of sorts, gold-plated spikes jutting out in every direction, came to a stop in the center of the room, bathed in hellish crimson. Thick black mists orbited it, coalescing into serpentine forms. Relius chuckled, low and menacing. "I shall allow this facsimile of the Beast to be your end. Farewell."

Ragna staggered back at what the jet masses of seithr formed. Multitudinous snake-like beings protruded from where they latched onto the Cauldron, feeding off of the seithr it generated. Red lights cracked their maws and marked their eyes. The hydra reared all of heads back and loosed an ear-splitting roar.

Jubei growled as he drew both of his weapons. "Heh. Ain't seen somethin' like you in some time now. But yer nothin' compared to the real Black Beast."

* * *

><p>Rachel scowled as the ivory coffin came to a hovering halt, overlooking the wide, flat pinnacle of Ishana. So that was Take-Mikazuchi, soon to be ready to rain its death upon the world. She doubted, quite heavily, that she would be able to destroy it on her own. However, the more damage she could do before it awakened in full, the better. With an incantation under her breath, she summoned electricity to build up overhead. Now was the time to unleash her full might, regardless of repercussions.<p>

Soft puttering sounded from behind, and Rachel turned back. A tiny, silver aircraft, conic in shape, landed on the pinnacle of Ishana, and its canopy flipped open. Kokonoe stuck her head out of her personal craft and popped the sucker from her mouth. "Hey, Rachel! What the hell's that thing?"

"I believe it to be Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi." As Rachel turned back to the monolith before her, she closed her eyes. "My apologies for any interference my electricity may have caused your ship's systems."

"Shit, seriously?" Kokonoe hopped out of the vessel and darted forward. She snarled as she approached the coffin. God damn, she could feel the thing's power just from standing near it. "Well. Good thing I brought some awesome stuff. Black hole type stuff. Why don't we take this son of a bitch out, then?"

Rachel nodded, concentrating almost exclusively on building up a strike strong enough to damage Take-Mikazuchi through its shell. "That is, in fact, my plan."

The buzz of electricity was all the warning Rachel received before a blade of lightning lanced down from the sky at her. Before it could strike, she grabbed hold of Gii, floating a precariously short distance from her, and chucked him straight overhead to take the bolt in her stead. Her eyes opened, although her scowl did not change. "You bereave me once more, Imperator? Unfortunately, I do not have time to entertain you. Kokonoe, please see to it the Imperator Librarius does not interfere with my sorcery."

As she drew out a remote from her lab coat, Kokonoe nodded with a scowl. "Yeah, you got it. She shows her face, I'll kick her ass."

"Such impudence. You shall not interfere with my world of death." The purple-haired girl stepped out from behind the coffin, wearing an uncharacteristic smirk. "Alas, it would be undue for my machinations to be brought to ruin at this point. I shall eliminate you both by my own hand."

"Yeah, no. Not on my watch." Kokonoe pressed a button on the remote. Across an ocean from them, something whirred to life in a temporary lab. A white circle enveloped a small, cylindrical pole with a bright red button atop it, and it vanished, reappearing hundreds of miles away in front of Kokonoe. She slammed the button with a fist and grinned. "Prepare yourself for my greatest creation yet: Golden Tager X!"

Another white circle, this one a good twenty feet in diameter, descended before Rachel and materialized a massive, mechanical construct that shimmered with its gold plating. Rachel took in the monolithic facsimile of the Red Devil's upper torso for a moment before burying her face in her palm. "Whatever is your obsession with that crude beast?"

Wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, Nago purred in agreement. "You have such poor taste, Kokonoe."

Rather than comment on the robotic golem, Saya simply raised a hand and fired off a bolt of lightning from it. The bolt splashed off its armor, and she frowned. "Crude though your creation may be, it seems to be adequate protection. I suppose I must soil my hands with your blood first."

"Ha! Just try it!" Grinning and barely holding in further cackles, Kokonoe drew out a funnel-barreled pistol and pointed it skyward. When she pulled the trigger, a large ball of fire launched into the air and arced down at a feather's pace. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare for a demonstration of the power of science! Click!"

She pressed another button on the remote, and a round device with a blue core sprang into existence behind Saya. The graviton dragged the fireball towards it at a quick pace; its pull on Saya was less, but still apparent. Widened eyes were Saya's only show of surprise, but she met the fireball with a series of blasts from her hands, arcing down toward Kokonoe. However, the scientist just smirked and pressed another button. She vanished in another ivory circle, and reappeared by the graviton. Before Saya could react, Kokonoe drew another gun from somewhere and pulled the trigger. A blast of icy wind struck Saya and froze her solid.

With maniac cackling, Kokonoe summoned a pair of machineguns from her lab, strapped to her arms, and let loose a salvo. As the final bullets peppered the Imperator, Kokonoe pressed another button. The machine guns vanished, and a large missile rose from below Saya and carried her skyward before exploding. With an expression of absolute madness, Kokonoe watched Saya plummet to the ground with an audible thump. "Ha! How about that, you bitch? Oh, and I haven't even shown you all of my toys! You got any idea how freaking broken science is now? Ars Magus is shit compared to it!"

"Insolence…" Saya pulled herself back up and, as though unfazed by Kokonoe's barrage of attacks, simply extended a hand. "Caelum Deflagratio."

"Yeah, no." As Saya summoned a massive flare of hellfire to scorch the air, a rift in space formed in between Kokonoe and Saya. The black hole sucked in the entirety of the flames before swallowing Saya as well. Several seconds later, the Imperator fell from the sky and splatted onto her stomach. Kokonoe just smirked and stuck a lollipop back in her mouth. "Sorry. Your magic is just shit compared to what I can do."

With a light grunt, Saya rose. "Such… _impudence_. You dare mock a goddess? I assure you, these transgressions shall not go unpunished."

"The goddess of what, sucking? That how you got your position from Terumi, oh great Imperator?" Snickering, Kokonoe cast an eye at the giant Tager mech that protected Rachel. "Hey, Rachel. You about ready to play this thing to hell?"

Rachel nodded, raising a hand toward the heavens. "Indeed. Please stand away from Take-Mikazuchi's coffin, unless you wish to be caught in the bolt as well."

"Alright then. Let's do this." Kokonoe vanished into a white circle again, and when she emerged several feet away from the casket, the red button from before came with her. "Super Dreadnought of Annihilation, Golden Tager X Version 1.0… fire!"

Rachel shook her head. "You have no naming sense whatsoever. Azazel Lily."

The giant automaton lifted its arms, its chest plates sliding to the side to reveal a massive laser cannon embedded in its midsection, while thunderclouds built up in rapid fashion overhead. The lightning bolt that crashed into Take-Mikazuchi's cocoon blinded all for the moment with its brilliant blue flash. As the earth-shaking attack ended, the Golden Tager unleashed its own fury, a long, continuous beam that eroded away the shell around Take-Mikazuchi. As the sound of the laser faded, and the Golden Tager vanished to whatever depths Kokonoe had summoned it from, Kokonoe dared a glance at the results. Clean cracks ran through the coffin, but Saya had managed to avoid the laser by hovering into the air. "Well, shit. You up for one more…"

An unearthly roar cut Kokonoe off as the coffin shattered. An amorphous blob of concentrated seithr dropped to Ishana's top and took form. An enormous head peered down at Rachel and Kokonoe with its piercing red eyes as its body elongated and took up almost the entire top of Ishana. Twin hands gripped its perch, claws digging through the stone as though it bore no more resistance than Styrofoam. Fully awakened, Take-Mikazuchi reared back and bellowed out a harrowing roar.

High above, Izanami lifted her hand. "By the name of Hades: Izanami, I beckon my sword. Return to my side so that you may help usher in the end."

* * *

><p>With a shudder, Hakumen rested himself against a wall. All that kept him in existence was his own willpower demanding that he retain a physical form. He couldn't fade away now, not with so much at stake. Not when he hadn't atoned for his past failures. One last time, he would take up the sword of justice. One last time, he would purge the wickedness of this world in the hell of his wrath.<p>

…Someone approached. He couldn't see them, but he could hear the faint footsteps. He pulled himself off of the wall and readied Ookami. In a short time, Tsubaki hobbled around the corner, and Hakumen lowered his blade. "Tsubaki. Are you well?"

"Sir Hakumen." Tsubaki straightened up and nodded. "Yes, I am, thank you. You seem to be well, too."

"…It is not the case, but it is no matter. Come. We will discover the Cauldron and destroy it." Hakumen beckoned her to his side and started out of the chamber. "Who inflicted such injuries upon you?"

"Oh! They're nothing; please don't worry about me." Although she did as he bade, she couldn't help but cast a worried look on him. His armor was unscathed, his sword pristine as ever. Her scrutiny turned up nothing off about her long-time hero. "Sir Hakumen? May I ask what you meant by you not being well?"

"My time in this world is near an end. But now is not the time to discuss such things. Before I leave this world, I will see the Cauldron destroyed." Hakumen turned his blank mask her way. "Do not worry, Tsubaki. I have the strength for this… what?"

A magenta saw blade cut through the ground at him, and he shredded it with Ookami, destroying it and leaving behind a sphere of antimatter. A purple-clad figure in a mask approached, smirking. With a snap of his fingers, Relius summoned Ignis's battered frame to his side. "And that is precisely why I cannot allow you to go any further, Hero. Your companion is of little threat, however."

"Is that so? Sealed Weapon Izayoi, release!" Tsubaki lifted her sword before her, shield hovering beside it. The pages of the book unfurled and wrapped her, and in a flash of light, her ivory robes were replaced by a white and purple bodysuit. The crimson blade in her hand reduced itself to a golden hilt, and a green edge of light extended from it. She opened her orange eyes and glared at Relius. "Terumi shared your assessment of me. It didn't end well for him."

"Is that so? You have mastered the prototype Murakumo? Fascinating." Relius rubbed his chin with an evil smile. "Unfortunately, both of you are rather worthless as subjects. I am afraid you both have come to your ends here. Ignis. Deal with Hakumen."

Hakumen growled, Ookami drawn back. "You will not harm her, Clover."

"And you believe you could stop me? How droll." Relius snapped his fingers again, and Ignis spun toward Hakumen in whirl of claws. No sooner had Ignis attacked than Tsubaki flew forward at Relius, cutting through the air and bringing her sword around. The hot blade bit into a mechanical arm raised to ward off the attack, but was unable to sever it. With a grunt, two more robotic arms extended from Relius's cape to force her to back off. "Such foolishness. You two are more likely to destroy yourselves from your own power than harm me."

Growling, Hakumen delivered an upward slice at Ignis, and drove her back. He shot forward with an uppercut that was caught on her claws. "Tsubaki. You would use the Izayoi's full strength in such a way? You risk calamity to yourself. I cannot—"

"I will do whatever is necessary…" Tsubaki sent forward a green blade to fly at Relius. At struck his guard and burst into several smaller knives to stab at him. "…To purge evil such as Clover from this world. Slaver Trans-Am!"

Bits from her side armor hovered to head height as she darted in again. The bits struck at Relius, demanding his defense while she thrust her sword at his gut. The blade pierced through, and he heaved a gasp. Snarling, Tsubaki kicked him off of Izayoi and glared down at his fallen form. "Like so."

"Hmph. So be it." Hakumen blocked as Ignis unleashed a flurry of claw swipes at him, ending with a massive swing of both arms. Before the attack could come around, he lifted an arm before him and summoned a large red dome of light. The shield caught Ignis's final attack and stunned her while Hakumen drew back Ookami. "Yukikaze!"

He swept forward with a massive hack, blowing Ignis all the way back to the wall, where she lay motionless. With a hmph, Hakumen slid Ookami back into its sheathe. "Is that all, Clover? For all your bluster, you prove no threat. Are you alright, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I am." Tsubaki lowered her blade, but did not look away from Relius. "I refuse to believe it was this easy, however. Someone of Relius's infamy—"

"Tsubaki, look out!"

Tsubaki whipped around as Ignis bolted forward at her, too fast for Hakumen to stop. A trio of wide slashes failed to pierce her defense as both pieces of Izayoi's hip armor rose up to protect her. She stepped back and heard a rustle behind her. As she turned, Relius rose to his knees and slashed a long bar with a spinning blade at her. She brought a metal plate around to block it, but proved too slow. The blade raked deep into her side, and her fore defense faltered long enough for Ignis to slash her front with a claw. A heavy punch followed, entwining her in a globe. Hakumen's slash caught Ignis a moment later, but too late. The ball exploded, launching Tsubaki into the wall, stunned with an expanding pool of blood dribbling out of her wound.

Relius rose to his feet and brushed off his shoulder. "Unfortunately for you, I am not so easily killed. Your defeat was inevitable, either by my hand… or when Take-Mikazuchi destroys Ishana. Ignis, finish Yayoi." By her master's command, Ignis started toward Tsubaki.

Hakumen stared at Tsubaki's bleeding, motionless form, a nightmare of a memory coming to him. Another Tsubaki in another timeline, bleeding out from the swords pierced through her body, with him helpless to save her.

No. Not again. He would not allow this to transpire once more. Hakumen lifted his sword once more, a white glow coating it. This would be suicide, even if he were still anchored by Rachel's Observation. But Tsubaki was someone he had to go this far to save, to make up for his failure. He raised the sword over his head as Relius stared in terror. "Time Render."


	32. Belly Of The Beast, Part 5: Highlander

**A/N: Since I was asked a bit about this, "Time Render" is not the same thing as the Time Killer technique Hakumen uses in CP.**

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?! Ragna, what's going on?" Nu hovered back until she pressed against the wall, staring up at the mammoth beast before her. Goose bumps tickled along her arms and neck, and some cold sensation washed over her. Her eye patch—her grimoire—gave a hiss, and she eeped, clutching a hand over it. Beneath the patch, her eye ached, the grimoire's power radiating against it. "My grimoire…"<p>

"Yeah. Mine too." Ragna snarled as darkness trickled up from his arm without his bidding. He snarled up at the jet black hydra before him. "So, that's the Black Beast or something? Looks kinda… small. The hell's it doing here?"

"It's here 'cause we're too late. Lynchpin's already bein' crafted." Jubei clenched a kodachi in his mouth and gripped the other in both paws. "Let's go, ya sonuva bitch."

Jubei shot forward, slicing into one of the multitudinous heads with both blades. The Beast didn't even flinch. A second head twisted around and snapped at him. He landed on the first one's neck and ducked down under the maw, raking the creature with his sword as he ran. Two more heads turned his away, mouths agape. Black mist spewed after Jubei, who dropped into a gap between necks and raced down the side of the Cauldron to escape.

One serpentine head whipped around and pierced Nu with its crimson gaze. Clutching her eye, Nu winced its way and extended a hand. Three blades, larger than normal, fired at it and buried into its dark flesh. Unfazed, the neck extended and snapped off from the main body. Nu shrieked as the head slithered its way to her, black mist spewing from its mouth. Sword after sword stabbed into it, but nothing slowed it down. Before it could reach her, Jubei darted by and sliced straight through its body, leaving the two halves to wriggle fruitlessly. "Yer grimoire ain't gonna do nothin'. Both of ya, get outta here. I reckon nothin' ya got can even scratch it."

"Tch." Snarling, Ragna drifted closer to Nu, sword drawn. His fingers had elongated into black claws. "Then you take care of this piece of shit. I'll keep Nu from getting eaten."

With a whimper, Nu clung to Ragna's arm. A dark plague inched out to spread over her face from her patched eye. "Ragna… Nu hurts…"

Jubei grimaced; both of them needed to not just sit out of the fight, but get out of the room entirely. Another head detached and raced toward him in a plume of black smoke. Jubei vanished and reappeared behind the snake; a moment later, the abomination split in half vertically. Before him, the two necks that had given birth to the snakes regrew their heads. "Both o' ya, get outta here. Now!"

"Okay…" Nu whimpered as she clutched her eye patch harder. The black gangrene spreading from the eye by now covered her right cheek. She stumbled away, dizzied by whatever afflicted her. Four swords, entirely unbidden, formed and shot off in random directions. "Ragna… Nu's…"

"Hold on, Nu. I'll get you out." Ragna wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked around. Where the _hell_ was the way out? All the damn walls looked the same… With a horrible screech, a serpentine head slithered toward the two of them. Ragna growled and met its advance with a one-handed slice of his sword. It slithered right through the attack and whipped them back into a wall. "Piss off, you pieces of… gah!"

He released Nu on impact and clutched his head. His Azure Grimoire had spread further than he had expected; he could feel the tar-like substance creeping up his neck. With a grunt, he forced himself away from the wall. A look down at Nu's bent form told him she was suffering just like he was. "God dammit… how do we get out of here…?"

"North wall, kid." Jubei cut down the Azure snake Ragna had injured and turned a fierce glare on his pupil. "Ya gotta get goin' now. I'll cover ya." With that, Jubei snarled and raced toward the Black Beast once more. The heads snapped at him in turn, but he weaved through each strike, delivering cuts to each head he passed.

"Right…" Ragna ducked away as more unbidden swords flew from around Nu, although none came near him. "The hell way's north…?"

"Nnh…" Nu pointed at one of the walls. "Sensors… indicate…" And with that, she collapsed to her knees with a long whine.

"Nu! Shit…" Ragna lugged her up into his arms, fighting to stay on his feet. They had to get away from this damned thing. Panting with every step, he marched toward the wall she had indicated. He was almost there, he could make it… A Black Beast snake careened into him from the side, throwing him into a wall, and Nu out of his hold. Snarling, he tried to rise, alarmed by how much jet mist rose from his right hand. The snake spewed fog of the same sort his way, and he coughed and collapsed to his knees. He couldn't see and could barely breathe. He groped for his sword, but his body had gone numb from the noxious fumes. He heard the Beast's cry, muddled as though hearing it from behind glass, and looked up in its direction. A strike never came, and a moment later a paw reached into the fog and gripped him by the collar.

"God damn it all…" Jubei snarled as he bolted, dragging Ragna behind with one paw while the other kept Nu over his shoulder. That damned mist had gotten both of them, leaving them addled and weak, helpless prey. Swords flew through the air, courtesy of Nu's haywire grimoire. The hell with the Black Beast, getting them out took priority. He jumped another snake's strike with ease and came to the enchanted wall. With the kodachi in his mouth, he leapt and rent a deep gash in the wall. A kick sent it tumbling to the floor, and he tossed both Ragna and Nu through to safety before it could reform.

Ragna grunted as he landed outside. He could barely think in his state, but he knew he needed to get further away from the Beast. "Hey, Nu… are you… Nu?"

_By the name of Hades: Izanami, I beckon my sword. Return to my side so that you may help usher in the end_. As though possessed, Nu rose to her feet and hovered along without a word. Ragna stretched out his arm—the one that remained human rather than some abominable claw—out after her. "Nu… where the hell… do you think you're going…?"

Back in the chamber, Jubei pondered for a moment; to protect his students, or to destroy this thing before it grew? He decided on the latter, for if he didn't stop the Black Beast here, it would devour everyone in Ishana for power. He turned and cut down another head. "Alright, ya bastard. Just you n' me here."

* * *

><p>Wincing, Terumi dropped to his knees from where had splatted against the wall, and clutched his gut. He snarled at the… thing that had just attacked him. Was that a guy? It sounded like it, but the slight build, flowing kimono and purple hair said otherwise. The thing didn't have a rack, though, but that proved nothing about its gender; Noel stood as a shining example of that. Behind him came two kids. Relius's stupid kid and… oh. Platinum. Fun. At least Trinity was dead. "And just who the hell do you think you are?"<p>

"Wandering dance sensation, Amane Nishiki. I do hope you enjoy my performance." Amane bowed low with a flourish. "Although… hm. You don't seem too much of a dance fan. Maybe just a short demonstration will be enough for you. Ah, Carl, Platinum? Please watch over those two."

"Miss Noel!" Carl scampered over to Noel's side as she brought herself up to her knees, wincing.

"Hey, you goddamn pedo! I thought we were looking for the Cauldron!" Nonetheless, Platinum ran over to Jin's fallen form and gave it a light nudge with her toe, followed by a sharp kick to the shoulder. A grimace crossed her face as Sena took control of the shared body. "Uh, Luna… why are you kicking him?"

And no sooner had the frown appeared than a scowl wiped it right back out. "Because Luna was checking if he was still conscious. Duh." Her scowl fell Terumi's way. "And seriously. We go looking for a Cauldron and we find _that_ dick? Only reason Luna hopes you can take him is because he would kill us all otherwise. Not that whatever sicko plan you've got in mind would be much better. But seriously. How the hell did you manage this?"

"I managed something?" Amane cocked his head in false confusion. "I'm honestly not quite sure what. Care to fill me in?"

"Uh…" Platinum stared Amane for a good five seconds. Okay, what the hell was with this guy? When she spoke, it was in Sena's voice. "You saved us from Relius Clover and now led us to Yuuki Terumi. And implied you knew where the Cauldron was."

"Hm… I guess you do have a point, my dear." Amane shrugged his shoulders and settled into a pose, swaying to an unheard beat. "Maybe I'm just omniscient. Who knows?"

"Omniscient?" Terumi pulled himself back up with a snarl. Okay, just what _was _that thing? He was going off a strange feeling, one that was annoyingly familiar to Terumi… Wait. No. Another one? Goddammit all. "…Tch. You're an Observer, aren't you?"

"Oh my. It seems I let slip a little too much. Or maybe you just know how to recognize Observers by now, hm, Yuuki? Oh well. I suppose I should start dealing with you already. _Hariken_!"

Amane spun with his robes dancing, and a drill made of ribbon jabbed out of the ground below Terumi. With a snarl, he leapt the sudden attack and made a dash Amane's way, the large knife in his hand splitting back into two smaller blades. "Heh. May I ask how an Observer is able to interfere like this? Meh. Whatever; shit like that really doesn't matter. Let's see you handle this!"

Terumi slid down to his knees, Ouroboros summoning to burrow into the ground before him. The snakelike chains tore through the floor and looped back to chomp into Amane's back. Cackling, Terumi shot forward to rip out Amane's throat with a knife. Despite the chains digging into his back, though, Amane swatted with a swath of ribbon and batted Terumi back. He leapt forward, wrenching himself free of Ouroboros's grip, and sent a mace of cloth down at Terumi. The blow landed, and he pulled, dragging Terumi up. "Oh, dear. Looks like I'm quite capable of doing so after all. And I do believe I have more rights than most Observers, including dear Rachel."

He corkscrewed into Terumi, dropping at an angle against the ground and bouncing him away. Smirking, Amane summoned up a wall of cloth before him. "Time to end this. Get drilled!"

A wall of spinning drills rose at his command, a procession advancing upon Terumi at a rapid speed. Terumi looked up and snarled. "You think that's enough to stop me? _Messenga_!"

With a laugh, Terumi tore forward, coated in the aura of a gigantic snake. The attack knifed through Amane's wall of drills, slicing the cloth with ease and leaving the remnants to topple to the side harmlessly. Grinning at the look of utter shock on Amane's face, he launched into the same attack once more, slashing through the dancer. "Heh. Pathetic. Can't say I care much for your dancing. Maybe you should pick up advice from a strip club."

"Oh… oh, dear, this won't do at all…" Gasping, Amane pulled himself back up. He lifted a hand, setting the cloth swathing it to dance. "My apologies, but if you don't care for my dances… maybe you just need better opinions."

"Or maybe you just suck." Terumi darted forward and caught Amane's lash with a ribbon on his knives. He flipped behind Amane and cut with both knives, carrying forth massive green blades with the cuts. With a cry, Amane launched into the air and came down motionless, lying in a growing pool of blood. "And there you go. You're just as weak as everyone else here!"

"You bastard!" Platinum hopped to her feet, staff appearing in her hands. She waved once to Carl before racing toward Terumi. "Come on, shorty; let's kick this guy's ass!"

"R-right!" Carl nodded, but before setting off, he looked down at Noel. "Please stay here, Miss Noel. Let's go, sis!"

Terumi scoffed as the two midgets ran toward him. Did people just not know when the hell to give up anymore? Oh well. He sure as hell wasn't complaining if they wanted him to kill them. As Platinum launched forward on a heart-shaped board, he just dodged to the side and raced Carl's way. He grinned as Nirvana reared back and lunged forward, claws extended and spinning. With superhuman agility, he bounded over the twirling claws and landed right in front of Carl. As he expected, the boy was not caught off-guard. A flagged lance jabbed Terumi's way, but he ducked under it and delivered a sweeping slash with a knife. The hack cut deep into Carl's calves and dropped him onto his belly. Laughing, Terumi followed with another jackhammer series of stomps to the head before punting the unconscious boy across the room. Behind him, Nirvana collapsed forward. "Well. That's one Munchkin down."

"You! You goddamn asshole! Luna's gonna destroy you!" Luna blew through the hole in her staff, sending forth a bubble, and followed after it. As she expected, Terumi vaulted the bubble, and as he came down, she turned her staff into a huge, spiked bat and swung. "Take this!"

Terumi snarled as he blocked the swing with his knives the best he could, but still found himself swatted away several meters. Oh well, no matter. "Steerike one! And I'm just gonna have to call you out already."

Once again, he darted forward for a slash while green darkness took a serpentine form to augment his attack. With a grunt, Platinum swung again, but the attack faltered in the face of Terumi's. He crushed her back against the wall and gripped her by the throat. "Give Trinity Kazuma's regards, please. …Oh wait, he's laughing about that bitch's death. Never mind then."

Ignoring her struggling grunt, Terumi slammed the girl against the ground before flipping into a high kick, launching her into the air with him. With a flip into a bicycle kick, he sent her to the ground. She didn't move, and he landed with a smirk. "Five up, five down. I'd say I'm pitching a perfect game so far. And I guess the wannabe Kusanagi's back up to the plate."

Terumi turned and leered across the room at Noel, who whimpered at the look while she tried to rise. She clutched Bolverk tight and met his look. "I… I'm not going to lose to you again…"

"Oh, I'm sure you're not. Because you're just so competent, right?" Cackling, Terumi launched Ouroboros forward and allowed it to pull him closer to the girl. As he hit the ground running, he watched as she arced through the air at him, pistols sparking a light blue. "You just never learn, do you?"

As Noel's attack came down, Terumi switched his knives into one large, curved blade again and slashed back at her. The blade gashed through her dress and left a shallow wound carved across her gut, but it was enough. Twin snakes of black and green wound around each other and pinned Noel in the air by the wrists as Terumi grabbed her by the throat. "Say goodbye."

He squeezed, and the snakes sent through a pulse of their malignant energy. Her scream was choked out by the hand clutching her throat, and Hazama's grin widened. Two more times, surges of the Azure's blight flooded Noel's body, tormenting her. It was over. There was nothing that could save her now…

Without warning, a large ice crystal rose up to swallow Terumi whole, ending the attack and allowing Noel to drop to the floor, writhing. When the crystal shattered, Terumi turned to glare at Jin, standing before him with Yukianesa drawn, a light glow around him. Jin glared right back, a fire in his green eyes. "Don't you dare touch her. I'll cut you down where you stand."

"Cut me down, huh?" Terumi smirked, twirling his overlarge dagger in a finger. "Didn't you just try that? Ah well. I guess stupidity just runs in your family, don't it? Why don't you just die already?"

With a cackle, Terumi dashed forward, one more blanketing himself in the serpentine aura to augment his attack. Grunting, Jin caught the attack on his sheath, but the green mists exploded around him. A multitude of miniature snakes born of the fog slithered through the air and dove down at Jin from all directions. He cried out as the first few twisted around his guard and burned into him.

…He couldn't lose here. Not with so much at stake. Even as the legion of snakes descended upon him to the song of Terumi's laughter, he gripped Yukianesa's hilt and focused. "Hirensou."

His blade flashed with brilliant ice as he drew and slashed in the same motion. It clinked against Terumi's knife and passed through to separate the dagger into twin knives again and freeze Terumi where he stood. The snakes vanished as they reached Jin, harmless, and he delivered a second cut to blow Terumi back. Sheathing his blade, Jin glared as Terumi tried to right himself. "I am the blade of order, charged with balancing the chaos you bring upon this world. I will see your destruction today, Terumi."

* * *

><p>Taokaka's fur stood on end. That scent… she knew it. She knew it all too well. Same with that voice, that screaming voice. She sniffed, trying to get a better sense of where the stench came from. She hissed, claws elongating. "Squiggly's here."<p>

She bounded off, searching left and right as she scampered through the foreign hallways, gravitating around Arakune's scent. After a few minutes, and without any semblance of warning, Taokaka flopped to her stomach. "Mew. Tao's tired. And hungry. Bunny lady lied! There's no food here, meow! …Oh yeah, squiggly! Tao will nyever let him go, meow!"

"And what, pray tell, is a squiggly?" Limping heavily and clutching his shoulder, Valkenhayn stepped towards her from her left. "Whatever it is, there is something of no doubt greater concern. Come with me."

"Huh? Dog person!" Taokaka's exaltation proved short-lived; her ears drooped at his sorry state. "What happened, meow?"

"I fought the angel of death himself to a draw." Valkenhayn dropped to a knee, his body demanding rest. Flecks of grey dotted his auburn hair; he wondered if Amane's de-aging wearing off was as responsible for his fatigue as his injuries from his fight with Azrael. But no, he couldn't stop here. Not with Take-Mikazuchi looming overhead. "Come. We must depart. Something that threatens all of our lives is descending as we speak. The strength of a Kaka warrior would no doubt be appreciated."

"Huh?" Taokaka cocked her head, weighing. And decided that ending squiggly's reign of terror was more important than whatever Valkenhayn was going about. "But what about squiggly? Tao needs to stop it, meow! Come on, dog person! Help Tao!"

Valkenhayn grunted as Taokaka grabbed him by the arm—the one that wasn't on a dislocated joint mercifully—and attempted to race off with him. He ripped his arm free and shook his head. As irritating as she could be, he knew better than to yell at her, whose intellect was not much more than that of a child. "My apologies, Miss Taokaka, but I cannot oblige. My mistress requires my service in defeating Take-Mikazuchi. I wish you luck in defeating this… 'Squiggly'."

"Aww…" Taokaka's ears and tail dropped and she gave him the widest stare she could. "But squiggly is so much more important than the Taco-Thingazuki. Help Tao, meow! I'll buy you lunch if you do!"

Valkenhayn clutched his forehead; he doubted this headache had much to do with his earlier battle anymore. "I'm afraid I must disagree with your priority assessment. Furthermore, that ingrate mongrel Ragna informed me that you possess no money with which to purchase food with. I am afraid I must decline."

"…Tao will let you play with boobie lady's boobies?"

"Heavens no! I would not stoop to such vulgar behavior."

"Mew? You use some fancy words, dog person. Tao barely understands what you're…" Taokaka trailed off, the hair of her tail standing on end. She sniffed the air and hissed. "Squiggly's _here_."

"Is that so?" Valkenhayn straightened up and glanced about. He saw nothing; how close could whatever she was searching for be? "Are you certain it is near?"

"Yes! It's right under us!"

"Under us? Then I see no reason for alarm. My apologies, but I must be on my—"

With a high, screeching cackle, an amorphous black mass surged up from the ground, spread wide to swallow Taokaka and Valkenhayn whole.

* * *

><p>Kokonoe stumbled back. "…Oh, you're shitting me. Mother, what the hell were you thinking when you made this thing?"<p>

"That it would be used for the sole purpose of felling the Black Beast, and that it would become obsolete once that purpose had been fulfilled. I doubt Nine ever foresaw Take-Mikazuchi falling under the thrall of a goddess of death." Rachel turned a sidelong glare at Saya. "Is that not correct, Izanami?"

A slow smile formed on Saya's lips, a psychopathic expression that chilled her opponents. "Indeed, it is. With the god of thunder as my throne, I, Hades: Izanami, shall usher in my new era… my world of death. You shall be the first to witness its…"

"Whoa! Holy hell, what _is_ that?" A new voice sounded as Makoto raced up to the very peak of Ishana. She stared, wide-eyed, at the monstrosity before her, and took a step back. And bumped into someone trailing behind her. "Oh, sorry, Azzy."

"Nanaya. You have…" As Rachel turned to the beastkin, she froze up at who Makoto had chosen to bring with her. "…I specifically informed you I would not work with that man. Why have you seen fit to bring him along?"

"Because he could go, and Valk was hurt. He said he'll be along shortly, though." Makoto's eyes trailed up and down the creature's body. "So… uh…"

"Hm?" Azrael turned and met Rachel's stare. "Oh. You're that human-shaped thing from before."

Rachel's eye twitched. "Human… shaped… Why, I never."

"Just messing with you, bloodsucker. Good fight last time." Azrael chuckled as he walked toward Take-Mikazuchi. "You're pretty strong, you know."

"…Cease your prattling this instant."

"Anyways!" Makoto jabbed a finger up at Take-Mikazuchi. "How the hell do we fight this thing?"

"Me and Rachel will take the Impera… I mean, Izanami or whatever her name is out of the equation. You guys kick that thing's ass before it fires. I'm not an expert on it, but that giant red bulb on its chest looks like a nice place to attack." Kokonoe pointed at Azrael. "I'll deal with the fact that you've been released after we're done here, by the way."

"I tire of your blather." Izanami smirked. Another person had come, a silver-clad girl that hovered forward at her quickest pace. "At last, you have arrived, my sword. Come. Become Take-Mikazuchi's core, and erase the last of your bothersome will."

"Miss Nu!" Rachel extended a hand and summoned a trio of orbs to arc ahead of Nu to wall her back. A silvery shield shimmered and blocked them, and she glared at Izanami. "You meddlesome…"

"Rachel Alucard, it is you who are eternally meddlesome. But no longer; I shall see you erased from this earth. Doomsday draws nigh, but you shall not live to see it." Izanami watched as Nu, unabated, reached Take-Mikazuchi. She drew herself up to its core and melded with it, vanishing without a trace. Take-Mikazuchi's eyes glowed bright and it gave another roar. Izanami raised a hand, sadism glinting in her eyes. "Take-Mikazuchi, eliminate them."

With a roar, Take-Mikazuchi reared back, maw agape. A magic circle formed before its mouth as it built up enough power to destroy Ishana in its entirety. Rachel closed her eyes and extended a hand. "You deign to challenge me once more, young one? I assure you, the result will not change. Or perhaps, at such a range, it will. Nulliplex restriction number release, dimensional interruption imaginary number developing. Connecting to congenital border. Activating Tsukuyomi Unit."

Lines of light swirled between Azrael and Take-Mikazuchi before taking the shape of a shield, an eye motif at the center, strong enough to take the brunt of any attack and dispel it. After a moment of allowing the Tsukuyomi Unit to manifest, Izanami extended her own hand. "Takamagahara 7th protocol engaged. Dispelling phenomena."

And just like that, the massive shield fizzled out. Rachel's eyes widened and she stepped back. "…How? This…"

"Shit! Shitshit_shit_!" The moment that Kokonoe registered Tsukuyomi's failure, she summoned the red button once again and pounded on it. "Goddammit, Mecha Tager, get over here!"

"…Feh. I'll handle this. I came to devour that thing anyways." Azrael strolled forward, hands in his pocket. He had no idea what was coming, but he wasn't about to panic about it. …Although if those two were scared so much about this, whatever was coming had to be powerful. Should be fun. "Hey. Take-whatever. Let me see your power! Give me your strongest attack!"

Kokonoe stopped pounding the button to direct a deadpan stare at Azrael, before burying her face in a palm. "…Yeah, that's right, Azrael. Provoke it. You have such amazing intellect."

At Azrael's shouts, Take-Mikazuchi turned its stare down at him. Azrael grinned and lifted his arms. "That's right! Give it to me! Growler Field!"

With a horrendous screech, Take-Mikazuchi expelled all of the energy it had built up. A beam of piercing brightness fired straight at Azrael with the intention of immolating him where he stood. A cloud of red and orange spread around Azrael, only visible for a breath before the beam reached him. Brilliant white sparked from his location as the beam drove into him, forcing everyone else to look away. The sparking increased in brightness and size the longer the beam poured into Azrael, but the ground did not give in the least, as though shielded from the energy.

After half a minute, Take-Mikazuchi stopped firing. All eyes turned to the now-massive crimson cloud that concealed Azrael's fate, bright sparks still emitting around it. The cloud faded, the sparks ceased… "PHALANX CANNON!"

A massive bolt of red mist fired straight at the red bulb in Take-Mikazuchi's chest, and struck with a thunderclap. The great beast roared and recoiled back from the force, far enough to unbalance itself. It toppled head-first over the edge of Ishana, and a massive wave rose from the Atlantic's waters, splashing high enough to drench the edges of Ishana's pinnacle.

The following dumbfounded silence fell victim to Azrael's boisterous laughter. More great splashes sounded from a distance, as Take-Mikazuchi thrashed in the shallows. Its massive claw reached up and gripped the pinnacle's edge, and it pulled itself back atop its perch foot by foot. Azrael stopped laughing, but his grin didn't fade. "Oh, so you're still up? Good! It would be boring if one attack took you out!"

"Uh, Azzy?" From where she sat with her tail curled around her, Makoto dared peered up at Azrael. Well, she'd made the right call in dragging him along, at least, terrifying though he was. "Do you mind toning down the… uh, crazy a little?"

More laughter met her, and she sighed. "Guess that's too much to ask."

"It certainly is." Rachel sighed from behind the large Tager mech that Kokonoe had summoned. There was no doubt Azrael had, perhaps less than intentionally, saved them all, but the weight of debt to such a mongrel churned her gut. "I… thank you for the opportunity you have provided, you… Azrael. Now, allow me to end this monstrosity's threat."

"I think not." Saya extended a hand. "Takamagahara 9th protocol engaged. Dispelling magic."

Rachel glared up at the floating girl for a moment before sighing. As Izanami had suggested, the internal nerves that conducted her sorcery fell numb and rendered her useless in combat. At her side, Gii fell limp to the ground, and she set Nago, petrified in umbrella form, down beside him. "You are truly an aggravation. Kokonoe, if you will."

"Yeah, uh, somehow I don't think I'm gonna fare too well in round two with a goddamned goddess." Kokonoe pressed another button, and the golden monolith of Tager vanished. A few more button presses, and she smirked. "Better move, bitch."

"Oh? For what purpose?" Izanami returned Kokonoe's smirk as she set foot on the ground, the magic nullification exerting its effects upon her as well. "So I may stumble into a trap? You deign believe I to be so foolish?"

"Yeah, that's about how I'd describe you." With a grin, Kokonoe watched as a mechanical saucer warped into the space right above Izanami. Red beams of light burned into the ground in a circle around the goddess of death, trapping her in place. Kokonoe threw back her head to cackle. "And gotcha! Can't escape without magic, so thanks for taking that out of the equation for me. Your mystical bullshit is _nothing_ compared to what science can do! And now for your little…"

As she turned to grin at Take-Mikazuchi, the brilliance of a laser blotted out all else from her vision. The blast, smaller than the one Azrael had taken head-on but still packing considerable power, struck her dead-on and kissed her off the ground to send her flipping through the air. She came down with bone-cracking velocity on the very edge of Ishana and did not move.

Makoto recoiled from the blast, gaping at Kokonoe's fallen form. "No… no, no, no, that didn't just…"

"Stop it." Azrael turned a glare on her, all humor erased. "Don't panic, and help me take that thing out. You got it?"

"And how do I do that? All I've got are my fists, dammit!"

"Yeah? Same here." He gave a sidelong glance at the laser prison Kokonoe had summoned. Still working; good. Dealing with both this beast and that girl might be a bit much. He thundered forward, muscles bulging. "You want to keep back, then at least use your giant fist thing from before. Enchant Dragunov, level 2 release!"

The red and orange aura around him grew as he advanced, several of the teal tattoos that crisscrossed his body fading into nothing. A rush of air to his left nearly unbalanced him as a massive nebulous fist shot through the air and popped Take-Mikazuchi on the jaw. As the beast reared back to roar, Azrael balled up his fists. If he could get in, he had no doubt that he could inflict severe damage on the creature. Of course…

He snarled as Take-Mikazuchi drove a fist at him. A ball of energy, punched forward by Makoto, did nothing to deter the attack. With a grunt, Azrael vanished, hoping the flash step would take him past the attack. Instead, the inky arm sent him skittering along the ground in a heap. Growling, he lifted himself to his arms and knees, watching as Take-Mikazuchi built up energy in its mouth once more, its featureless red eyes on Makoto.

The beastkin blanched and blinked as Take-Mikazuchi lifted its head parallel with her, ready to fire its deadly barrage at any time. The glowing, amorphous ball of light blinked white, and Makoto took that as her cue to bolt. She darted off to the side as a rapid-fire salvo of blasts ate up the ground behind her. Take-Mikazuchi tracked her for a few seconds, trailing just behind her attempt to flee, before turning its focus on Azrael. With a roar, Azrael dragged himself back up to his feet and lifted his arms, expanding the absorbent field around him. The cloud swallowed up the attack, although the exertion needed drove Azrael down to his knees. Once the barrage finished, he rose, baring his teeth. "You're going down, you piece of shit!"

A stream of bolts firing from Azrael's cloud pummeled Take-Mikazuchi as Azrael moved in closer. Almost there… A high note sang in the night and a brilliant flash from behind made Azrael wince and cover his eyes. A moment later, Take-Mikazuchi roared and flailed its limbs. One of the claws caught him and launched him skyward; a few seconds later he landed beside Makoto. Grumbling, he turned back behind him. Tager trudged forward at his usual pounding gait, accompanied by a short man in gritty, torn Air Corps attire. As he hopped alongside Tager, joints of his left leg fused together from the shot from his rail gun, Voivod grumbled to himself. "…Hate this design so much. Hey, Tager, think you can talk Kokopuffs into some upgrades for yourself? I shouldn't be keeping up with you on a melted knee, you know."

Tager did not respond, instead glaring first at Take-Mikazuchi, then down at Azrael. He came to a stop as Azrael rose and shook his head. "I have no idea why Sector Seven has seen fit to release you, and I have every intention of bringing you back once we finish here. For now, though, I will assist you as well as I can."

"Heh. Assist me, huh?" Azrael shook as head and grinned. "Alright then. How about you chuck me, squirrel and the… uh, whatever that guy is closer? Don't think it could really do much if we get in."

"Understood." Tager adjusted his glasses with a finger, before reaching out and snaring Azrael around the gut with a single hand. With a roar, he spun around once before hurling Azrael in a beeline at Take-Mikazuchi's face. "I'll leave this in your capable hands, Azrael."

Azrael snarled; this was _not_ what he had in mind. "Gah! You little shit, Tager! Grr… Black Hawk…" Oh well, he could improvise. As he flew through the air, Azrael snarled and drew back a fist. The blazing cloud around him balled around his hand, and he thrust himself forward with an almighty haymaker. "STINGER!"

The punch struck Take-Mikazuchi straight between the eyes, and the beast reared back as it roared. Refusing to waste any time, Azrael flash-stepped beneath its bulbous, red core and drew both fists back. "Gotcha now! Hornet Bunker!"

As Azrael drive both fists in a double uppercut into Take-Mikazuchi, Makoto dared look away to address Tager. "Hey, big guy. Can you not actually throw me _at _that thing? Really don't think that's a good idea."

"Very well." Tager turned to Voivod, still hobbling along. "You?"

"Leave me here. Really don't want to try and fight that thing up close with a screwed-up knee." With that, Voivod finally gave up on walking and just fell to his good knee, grimacing in pain. The cannons on his bare shoulders revealed themselves. "I'll just snipe the bastard from back here, I think. And fly away if it tries to snipe back."

Back under Take-Mikazuchi's core, Azrael grinned as he brought his arms back for another strike. First one had weakened it, no doubt. This one… With a roar, he delivered the same strike again. The force of the strike rippled through Take-Mikazuchi and lifted it off the ground entirely. With mad laughter, Azrael followed it into the air, delivering kick after kick before descending. The behemoth crashed back to the ground a moment after he landed, and Azrael drew himself back for a heavy kick. Maybe he could blow the beast off the edge once more. "Come on, now! Don't bore me!"

Before Azrael could launch into the kick, Take-Mikazuchi reared its head back… and shot it downward in a vicious head butt. The strike smashed Azrael straight down, breaking through the ground at his feet and sending him to shatter several floors of Ishana before coming to a stop at its very belly, unconscious.

Makoto blinked twice, moments from being chucked at that thing by Tager. "Well. Um. We're doomed."

* * *

><p>"Shishigami. It has been some time."<p>

Tenshin dropped down from where he had been surveying the chamber, landing behind the shinobi that had just entered. Bang turned, hand moving instinctively for his pocket, before treating Tenshin to a wide grin. "Lord Tenshin! It is a pleasure to see you well!"

"And… you as well, Shishigami." Behind the mask, Tenshin bit his lower lip. "I assume you are seeking the Cauldron?"

"Of course! I, Bang Shishigami, will see to it that the fell Lynchpin is not crafted here." Bang gave a gesture for Tenshin to follow, before taking off toward one of the doors into the chamber. "Come! Let us seek out the Cauldron!"

Footsteps sounded, followed by a voice that sent a chill down Bang's spine. "I'm sorry, Bang. I can't let you endanger the Lynchpin's creation. Not after I worked so hard on it."

"Miss Litchi? It can't be…" Bang swiveled around, and to his horror, indeed found Litchi standing there with a stern, crimson gaze. "…I refuse to believe this. Miss Litchi, you brought so horrid a weapon into this world?"

"Yes. For the betterment of society." Litchi stepped forward, hand on her staff. "Dr. Clover is guiding the NOL to a beautiful future with this project, and I am proud to have contributed to it. I will not allow harm to come to it."

"The betterment? Miss Litchi, you would ruin society by using such a device!" Bang jabbed a finger her way, although his heart weighed him down. "I will not let this be! While I never wished it to come to this, I see now I must step in. My apologies that I would interfere with your attempt to save your friend, but I cannot allow this to continue. You are not yourself; I will cut through the Library's thrall on you."

"Not herself?" Tenshin sniffed, gripping his miniature scythe. "I fail to see any difference from before. You trusted an enemy of our Lord Tenjou, and it has backfired. I will not let this woman walk away for her crimes."

"I am myself, Bang." Litchi glared in disdain of Bang's impudence. "I chose this path myself, and my actions have all been for the good of mankind. Stand down. Or does your justice merely extend to whatever doesn't sit right with you? That is hardly justice; it's the opposite."

"No, I assure you, she is not herself. Miss Litchi." Bang dropped to his knees and sat back, head bowed. "Please, hear my words through whatever veil has covered you. One with so kind a heart as yours should be treating the sick and wounded, or teaching the children, not festering in this heart of darkness, doing as the traitorous Imperator demands. I humbly request you come to your senses, that you purge this evil spirit from you soul, so that you may return to the woman you once were. I do not wish to raise my fists against you; the flames of love have long burned in my heart for you, and they would leave me a withered, ashen husk if this were to be. However…"

Bang's eyes opened, blazing behind a curtain of hair. "If this is how it is to be, if this is the road I, the hero of love and justice Bang Shishigami, must travel in my eternal drive to purge the world of evil… Then so be it, for no one person is more important than the entire world. I will purge this demon from your heart, and see you freed from the Library's thrall. I apologize for what is to come if you do not stand down, Miss Litchi."

Litchi just stared at him with blank eyes. "…If you think you can make me give up my work over fancy words, I'm afraid you're mistaken, Bang. I see that there is no other way to settle this. I will show you the worthlessness of what you call justice. Matenbou, activate!"

The staff in Litchi's hands spun at a rapid pace toward Bang, whose heart sunk like lead at the attack. He vaulted over it and ran at full speed her way. He cursed at himself; he had wasted all of his nails fighting that monstrosity beforehand. The web nails he carried would have been infinitely preferable to what he was about to do. "Lord Tenshin! I ask you not kill her if at all possible. My apologies, Miss Litchi!"

With that, he lunged with both fists, a plume of flame in a lion's head searing from his gauntlets. Litchi swept low with a kick under the burst of fire, although it seared her hair a bit, and took out his legs from below him. Her staff snapped back into her hand, but before she could continue her attack, a spear-ended chain flung out her way. With a grunt, she sidestepped it the best she could; it only grazed her cheek. Tenshin retracted the spear and clanged his weapons together to send forth a whirlwind. "I will attempt to follow your command, Shishigami."

"Hmph." Litchi lunged with along swing of her staff at Tenshin's head, forcing him into a roll. "That tip was poisoned, wasn't it? You're the one who wounded Jin Kisaragi at Yabiko?"

"And I would do so again in a heartbeat for Ikaruga." Tenshin vanished into a puff of leaves, and came down from above with a straight kick. "The Library will fall. And you with it, if this is truly your path."

Litchi swiveled around and launched her staff skyward to strike Tenshin in the gut. The staff came straight down from its apex, slamming him to the ground. "Oh? And you're going to be the one to bring an end to the Librarium?"

"No single man can do such a thing." Despite his position, Tenshin swiped at her leg with his scythe. The attack fell short, but he managed to roll back to his feet. "I will gladly assist its fall, however."

"As will I!" Bang drove a burning fist into Litchi's back and sent her stumbling forward, a seal glowing on his gauntlet. He visibly winced as his hand made contact with her skin, but he did his best to brush it off. She would be fine… he needed to do this, after all. "Rest assured, you demon that has possessed Litchi, I will not stop until your master's plans have all failed! In the name of justice…"

"All Green!" Litchi swept an arm upwards, and a tsunami of fire rose with it. The hellfire scorched Bang and tossed him to the ceiling. As he fell back to the ground, her staff stalked him and crashed down into his gut, pinning him. Litchi gave him a sidelong glance, recalling her staff to her hands. "Stay down, Bang. Soon, I will show you the glory of the Librarium so we will not have to fight anymore. …What's that?"

Something oval and white had fallen from his pocket. Her face paled; there was no mistaking it. She dashed forward and grabbed Arakune's mask. "What? Where did you get this?"

"I faced the monster in combat…" Bang paused to gasp for breath, wincing in pain. "And defeated it. That thing… is he the friend you wished to save…?"

"Yes." Litchi rose to full height, a deep scowl on her face. "Have you hurt him…?"

"Do you not realize it, Miss Litchi? This man you came here to save…" Bang sat up, clutching his gut. He held up a hand, dissuading Tenshin from further attack for the moment. "Have you done him any good whatsoever in this endeavor? He was just as mad as ever when I met him. How can you be so certain that you must serve such evil to salvage whatever remains of your friend?"

"Because no one else will even try to help!" Litchi spat. Her grip on her staff tightened. "I did _everything_ I could to save him before joining the Librarium! How can you…?"

"And they have done you no good either, Miss Litchi." Bang glared right back at her. "Have you even seen them attempt to cure him?"

"…That's enough!" Slipping the mask into her dress, Litchi held out her staff. "I'm done with talking about this. _Daisharin_!"

* * *

><p>With a deep, echoing cry, Hakumen brought his blade down as his armor glowed. Ookami's edge rent space apart to cut into time itself, and he vanished through the temporal crack, into a pocket in which time did not exist. He grunted, quaking in mid step. He was within the Boundary once more, or something quite akin to it, and if he didn't leave soon, it would claim him once more. With willpower alone, he brought himself between where Tsubaki and Ignis would be, and cut the fabric of time open again.<p>

As he stepped back into the current of time, he did so with an almighty hack. The strike batted Ignis to the side and drew a gasp of shock from Tsubaki. He took another long step and brought Ookami down from above, crushing Ignis to the floor, before lifting the sword skyward again. "Begone!"

In a white crest of light, bright enough to force Relius and Tsubaki raise their arms to block it out, Ookami came down on Ignis. The light discharged as a moving blade that cut into Ignis and carried her into the wall. She fell to the ground in two pieces a moment later, cleaved right down the waist by the slash. Hakumen swiveled around, ready to strike Relius down with the fury of an ancient god of judgment. "Clover…"

The flip of a purple cape retreating into a hallway was all the indication Hakumen received of where the scientist had vanished to. With a growl, he started after Relius, but paused after only two steps. Tsubaki. He couldn't just leave her here. As he sheathed his sword, he turned to her and stepped over to kneel at her side. "Tsubaki…"

"Sir… Hakumen…" Tsubaki coughed out a spray of blood into her fist, and looked up at him with dulling eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Hakumen extended a clawed hand to rest its palm on her cheek with all the tenderness he could muster. This couldn't end this way, not again. His other hand came over to rest just over her wound and glowed. "Once more, I failed to protect you. But I will not allow it to end the same way as before. I will not allow you to perish before my eyes again, Tsubaki."

"What… do you…?" With a shuddering breath, Tsubaki closed her eyes. Her mind was hazing over, her breaths growing weaker. After dropping Izayoi to the ground beside her, she lifted a hand to rest on his that cupped her side. "…How do you know me… Sir Hakumen…?"

"…You will soon know. Be still; I will see to your wounds." The aura in his hand blossomed further, and Hakumen blanked out the memory of the last time he tried this. That was a different time, when he was weaker, both physically and mentally. Back then, his frantic worry left him stumbling over the words to an Ars, ending in failure. Now, though, he uttered the incantation with conviction, without the slightest pause, and the light spread into the gash in Tsubaki's side. He didn't need to worry about not having enough energy; the Susano'o Unit provided limitless energy, after all.

As Tsubaki's damage skin and innards mended, Hakumen spoke. "Long before I donned this armor, I knew a girl, possessing strong vigor and conviction. By my arrogance and conceit, I led her to her death. Only as she lay dying in my arms did I realize my love for her. The pain of this loss strengthened myself; her convictions and values became my own, and I dedicated myself to the eradication of evil, as she would have done. In doing so, I was able to slay the Black Beast. Because of that girl, I was shaped into the so-called 'hero' I am today."

"Sir Hakumen…?" Tsubaki's eyes widened, knowing full well what he was implying. It was too unbelievable, to crazy, but… "May… I ask who this girl was?"

"You already know." Hakumen lowered his face. "Tsubaki Yayoi. Remove my mask."

"Ah…" Tsubaki nodded, much of her strength restored as Hakumen's healing Ars mended her. She reached out and wedged her fingers into the miniscule gap between the mask and the rest of the helmet. With a grunt, she pulled, and to her surprise, it came off easily. And as she looked into the face that waited behind, she couldn't hold in a gasp as her face paled, as the world suddenly felt like a dream. She couldn't tell if it was a real face; it looked more like a projection than anything. But there was no mistaking what Hakumen tried to tell her; no mistaking the face, with its piercing green eyes. "S-sir Hakumen… you're…?"

"I am exactly who you see. Again, if you want answers, speak with the vampire. I believe it is time she revealed the truths she has long concealed." Hakumen bowed his head, false eyes closing. "Tsubaki… I knew you once, eons ago, in a different world entirely. I failed you there, and have carried the burden of my guilt ever since. For long, I have wished to ask her for redemption, and last I have found the chance. Tsubaki… please forgive me my sins and failures."

"I… don't…" Tsubaki gave a quick shake of her head to bat away her confusion. Now was not the time to think about the how or why. "Of course I forgive you, Sir Hakumen… Jin. How could I not? You inspired me, and have saved me now."

"…Thank you, Tsubaki." Again mustering all the gentleness he possessed, Hakumen took back the mask in her hands and placed it back over his face. And at once grunted, his body collapsing for a moment. As he straightened back up, the joints of Susano'o groaned. "…I have little time left. The Boundary is trying to draw me back into its folds; only my willpower keeps me tethered to this world. There is one last thing I must do; see to it that Take-Mikazuchi does not fire."

"I'll go with you. I can…" As Tsubaki tried to rise to her feet, she hissed in a breath and winced at the fiery pain that laced across the remnants of the once-critical wound. "I… can…"

"Stay and rest, Tsubaki. You must survive this battle." Hakumen rose to his feet again, trembling all the way. "We will not meet again. Please, take up my stead in seeing evil brought to justice, as I once took up yours."

The words—the knowledge that she would never meet her hero again—struck Tsubaki harder than Relius's blade had, but she kept her composure sans the grimace on her face. "O-of course, Sir Hakumen. I will not let your memory fade. Please… protect us all one last time."

"I shall." Hakumen turned and strode away. If such a beast were at Ishana, it would no doubt be at the city's pinnacle. But first, one last thing needed to be said. "…Thank you for giving me the strength I needed, and for forgiving me my failures, Tsubaki Yayoi. Farewell."


	33. Belly Of The Beast, Part 6: Hero

Ragna grunted as he clutched his head with his massive black claw. His mind was so hazy, he could barely make out anything around him. But dammit, he had to go after Nu here. He had no idea what was going on, but he had the worst feeling about it. Some monstrous thing roared from high overhead. He stumbled face-first into a wall, but his sheer determination kept him from toppling back over. The strange mist spewed by the Beast had left him feeling drunk and weak.

He regained his bearings and trudged forward, slow and unsteady. However, in such a daze, he doubted he could continue for much longer. He came to a stairwell and blinked at it, his dazed mind trying to make sense of it. After several long seconds, it clicked, and he started up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't topple over backwards.

It took several minutes, but Ragna eventually came to the top of the stairs. He tumbled forward onto flat ground. His body didn't want to move anymore, and he knew he would have to travel up a few such staircases before this was all over. But dammit, he couldn't just give up here.

Footsteps sounded. Ragna looked across the room and made out a blur—no, a man—coming toward him. Purple clothing, blond hair and a mask over the man's face were all he could make out. Ragna squinted; he had seen this man before, but not in a while… Then the man spoke, and Ragna's fogged mind registered who it was. Relius Clover. "Ragna the Bloodedge. At least we meet."

* * *

><p>Nine heads stared down at Jubei, waiting for the quick beastkin to make the first move. Jubei snarled right back. Intimidating though this thing was, his weapon had been specifically designed for this. "Alright, Musashi. Ain't used ya like this in some time now. Lessee if ya've still got it in ya."<p>

The twin blades glowed blue, and a moment later, one of the heads struck. Rather than dodge, Jubei slashed with the sword in his hand. The Beast's head reared back in pain. Before it could recover, Jubei shot forward, faster than the Black Beast could follow. Musashi passed through the neck at the point that it attached to the Cauldron, its core. The head toppled over like timber and flailed around in its death throes. Jubei dodged strikes from two other heads and leapt back at the core. Both blades plunged deep into the Cauldron where the neck head grown and he leapt away. Deep inside the Cauldron, the magic that preserved the Beast's form faltered and died, at least for that specific point. "There. Should keep ya from regrowin' that one. Yer kind ain't so tough when yer this small."

Jubei scowled as two of the remaining heads reared back, black mist building up in their maws. He had never seen anything like this before… but then, he hadn't seen the mist itself before, either. Streams of dark sludge lanced his way from their mouths, and he hurled himself to the side. The muck ate into the ground, corroding all it touched. With a snarl, Jubei launched forward again, cutting through another neck at its very base.

A head tried to snap Jubei up as he landed, but he managed to turn and keep it at bay with a slash across the snout. As it pulled back for another attack, he jumped on top of it and raced up its neck. As he reached the base of the neck he had just severed, he leapt off and plunged Musashi into the spot. Streams of sludge followed him, and as he dodged by leaping to another neck, another head sent a cloud of mist in his direction. He bolted up the neck he had landed on and jumped back over the fog. He slashed off yet another neck on his way down, and quickly jumped back up to stab its base and keep it from reforming.

All six remaining heads screeched in unison, protesting his methodical elimination of their brethren. Three of the heads lowered themselves and hovered beside the bases of the upright stalks. Jubei chuckled. "Heh. Learnin', are ya? Can't say it'll help ya lot much, though."

Still, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The mist they had launched didn't simply disappear, and it was starting to cloud the upper reaches of the chamber. And, of course, one misstep at any point would spell his death. He scowled as the three heads all opened their jaws, building up for their acidic streams of sludge. Rather than attack all at once, however, only a single head sent forth its deadly volley. Jubei leapt to the side, and, just as he expected, a second head tried to snipe him in mid-dodge. Of course, he was too quick for the attack to land, and anticipating the third's attack continued running after sidestepping it. However, the third stream came all too close. Some of the sludge splattered onto him, and he hissed as it burned through his fur to his skin.

Otherwise unfazed, Jubei darted forward again, intending to cut through one of the three heads providing coverage for those attacking him. However, the first head that had launched its deadly acid sent forth another stream well before he could reach the Cauldron. Snarling, Jubei weaved to the side and continued his advance, eye on the other two heads. His eye widened when neither made a move, and he looked up just in time for the first head to dive upon him in an attempt to snap him up. With a growl, he rose through the air to meet it, and his blades cleaved its jaw. He came down atop its neck, and raced down toward the base.

As Jubei expected, the head that lay in wait to protect the neck he was on snapped up at him as he drew close. Jubei vanished before the mouth could close around him, and a moment later, he reappeared in the center of the necks, the attacking head falling to the ground, severed. Jubei winced; the Cauldron burned to stand on, and he had no doubt continued contact with it would kill him just as well as the Black Beast itself could. He darted over and stabbed where the neck had sprouted from, destroying its base. As the heads turned to find him, he took the time to bolt forward, take out another of the heads, and spear its base. The heads all spewed the strange mist, and he jumped back to safe ground. "Four of ya left. Yer done."

All four heads tracked Jubei with bursts of sludge, but all out of harmony; apparently, not even a Black Beast was above instinctual panic. Jubei weaved through the streams and took out two heads in quick succession, before doubling back and slashing through both bases in one leap. The final two heads burst into roars, and Jubei smirked. This was over. He vaulted up over the Cauldron and raced along it to sever a head. One stab to its base later, there was only one head remaining for the Black Beast. Jubei turned… and his widened as a geyser of sludge rained down towards him. He thrust himself back, toppling off of the Cauldron onto his back. Drops of the corrosive substance rained down on him, and he couldn't hold in a howl of pain.

Clutching his burned muzzle, Jubei clambered back to his feet. No way in hell was he losing now. He raced along the perimeter of the Cauldron, hidden from the Black Beast's sight. As he passed under the towering neck, he lunged straight up and chopped through it. On his way down, he raked the base with both blades, finishing off this mockery of the Black Beast for good. Snarling, he turned to the Cauldron. "N' now, to deal with the Lynchpin…"

His fur stood on end, and on instinct he looked around. The severed heads of the Black Beast disintegrated around him, a slow conversion into vapor that chilled him. Seithr. Of course; the original had done something of the sort as well. And even with his natural seithr resistance, Jubei knew better than to stick around. "Well, guess I gotta deal with ya later."

He turned and bolted for the enchanted wall. Two slices of his swords cut it down, and he jumped through before it could reform. He dropped to his knees, both from the sudden seithr toxins and from the still-burning ulcers left by the sludge. He glanced around and scowled at the utter lack of Ragna and Nu. "Now, where'd those knuckleheads get to?"

* * *

><p>Taokaka screamed in fright as the oozy mass enveloped her and constricted. Her claws came out and cut through the slime, but Arakune's laughter continued. "Squiggly… you… Tao can't lose here…"<p>

"Grk…" Valkenhayn struggled against Arakune's roiling mass in vain. "This cannot be… I will not allow this."

With a roar, his body shifted form. His muscles bulged and his skull elongated into a canine's as fur covered his entire body. Howling, Valkenhayn struggled, succeeding in prying apart the insect-riddled mass around with his sheer strength. Once he had given himself enough room, he drilled the claw of his good arm through the slime, and drew a shriek of pain from Arakune. More slashes followed, the wet heat around them loosening with every strike. Finally, Arakune relinquished his consuming grip on his prey and scuttled back. "You! You dare! I will consume! Consume all! Kihihi!"

"Mew…?" Woozy, Taokaka looked up at Arakune in confusion. "Squiggly can talk?"

"It…" Back in human form, Valkenhayn collapsed to his stomach, worn out by the exertion needed to maintain his wolfman form. "It seems so…"

"Why? Whywhywhy? Why do you linger?" Although without his mask it has impossible to tell, Arakune stared Taokaka down in madness. "Why are you here? What am I? I… my insects must devour… why must they…?"

"…Squiggly, you're acting weird." Taokaka stretched out on all fours, hair bristled and claws ready. "But Tao can nyever forgive you! Squiggly will never hurt a Kaka again, meow!"

She launched forward, claws extended to rip into Arakune. Still screaming nonsense, Arakune twisted his body around, his back sharpening into a blade, and swung to slash Taokaka back away. Devolving into nothing but mad laughter, Arakune sent forth a slew of his insects. They bounced and flew after the Kaka, but she ducked through them with her innate agility. With a surge of speed, she drove both paws, claws extended, against Arakune and sent him splattering into the wall. "Meow! I gotcha now, squiggly!"

Arakune hissed and undulated forward, raining insects her way. "What are you, why are you, what am I, _what am I_!"

"You're a squiggly!" Taokaka pounced at him. A cloud of insects rose to meet her, but she passed straight through, and her hind legs came around to nail him against the wall. "Now, in the name of juicetice, Tao shall punish you! Final Drive, meow!"

Taokaka swung her claw in a massive slash. The cut ripped Arakune from the wall, and Taokaka darted forward with a slice, passing straight through him. As she hit the wall, she ricocheted off for another cut. Before he could come down from the cuts, Taokaka drove herself skyward, piercing through him again, before bounding off the ceiling for a high-speed kick. The force sent Arakune skidding back against the wall. Taokaka finished the assault with another heavy strike with both paws. "And that's that, mew!"

"You… why…" Arakune wobbled a bit, before lying still. "Why… am I… here…?"

"Meow?" Taokaka crouched down and poked at him. No response came, and she leapt to her feet with a laugh. "Yes! Tao did it! Tao defeated the evil squiggly!"

"Indeed. Commendable work, Miss Taokaka." Valkenhayn dragged himself closer to her, panting. How fortunate it was that he hadn't needed to step in. "Now… what shall we do with this creature?"

* * *

><p>Take-Mikazuchi threw back its head and roared, as though trumpeting its victory over Azrael for the world to hear. Beneath the cacophony, Tager sighed before raising his voice in an effort to be heard. "Makoto. Voivod. Shall we continue our course of action?"<p>

"Huh?" Makoto turned back to him, face pale. "…Yeah. Sure. We don't got much choice here."

A burst of plasma fire was Voivod's answer, spraying at the monstrosity before them. Tager nodded, hand stretching toward Makoto. "Very well then. When you're ready, Makoto."

"Mm." With that, Makoto curled into a ball, tail wrapped around herself. "Tactical deployment squirrel is ready!"

Tager blinked once before deciding not to question it. He scooped her up in a mitt and, with much less velocity than he had done with Azrael, arced her through the air at Take-Mikazuchi. "Voivod. Provide cover fire."

"Because what may as well be ant bites will be so effective at it." Nevertheless, something whirred in Voivod's chest. A barrage of plasma bolts fired from it, angled up at one of Take-Mikazuchi's eyes. The beast howled and turned its focus on Voivod. Energy built up in its mouth as Makoto landed safely. "…Well, the hot beastkin landed safely. That's good. Too bad we're about to get lasered."

With a sigh, Tager closed his eyes. "There's no helping that. Get away so you can keep fighting, at the very least."

"…Really look into those upgrades after this, all right? You kinda need them." Voivod hopped into the air, and his hover Ars took effect. He zoomed away from Tager, before arcing back around flying straight at Take-Mikazuchi. "You know, on second thought, if I'm going to go down fighting this thing, might as well at least actually… what."

Take-Mikazuchi's charging of its laser ceased, and it swung a massive claw up at Voivod. He took off back the way he came at top speed. "Oh, no nonononono…"

But it was too late. The arm struck him dead-on and launched him out over the ocean. He disappeared from sight over the Atlantic Ocean, still hurtling through the air from the strike. Makoto paled as he vanished. "…Well. Gah!"

With a frustrated cry, she turned and drove a fist into Take-Mikazuchi's core. The impact rippled through the beast, but it didn't even acknowledge her. With a growl, she followed with a heavy uppercut. This time, Take-Mikazuchi turned its head down to her and reared it back. With an eep, Makoto scurried off to her left as fast as she could. Take-Mikazuchi slammed its face into the ground just behind her, and the shockwaves sent her stumbling to the ground in a roll. Panting, she turned and looked back at the monstrosity. It repositioned itself so that its core rested over the gaping hole it had created, leaving it impossible for her to get in to attack it. "…Shit. Well. Big Bang…"

Makoto never got the chance to finish the attack. Take-Mikazuchi turned to her, and before she could brace herself, swept an arm along the ground. The blow sent her bouncing back until she came to rest beside Tager, wincing and certain she had broken at least two ribs. "…Ow…"

Tager snarled and stepped back. There was no way to even try to fight the thing now. Except for… "Rachel. May I ask why you aren't helping?"

"Oh, if I were capable of doing so, I would." Rachel stood still, face fixed in apprehension. Her hands clenched with white-knuckle tightness. "Izanami has sealed off all magic, however. I am afraid that it stifles my sorcery as well."

From behind her laser prison, Izanami just offered a wicked, sadistic smile.

"I see." With a sigh, Tager stared at Take-Mikazuchi as it built up energy in its mouth. So there was nothing to be done with just those present. "Very well. Rachel, I must ask you seek out aid here. And please give Kokonoe my apologies for failing when she awak—"

A laser fired from Take-Mikazuchi's mouth, and Tager cried out as it burned into him. When the blast cleared, his blackened, smoking form took a single shambling step forward before collapsing onto his stomach. With a cough, Makoto sat up, ears drooping. "No… not you, too…"

She tried to stand, but fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "God dammit… this can't end like this…"

"It will not." An echoing voice answered her, and metallic footsteps from behind made her ears perk up as she turned around. Hakumen stood behind her, sword in hand. "I will see to it that this creature is destroyed here. I…"

With a horrendous shiver, Hakumen pitched forward onto his knees. For all the strength of will he possessed, for all that the Power of Order allowed him to do, he knew he had scant few minutes left. Although a battle of its own, he forced himself back up to his feet. "With my last act in this world, I will see your threat ended. Come, Take-Mikazuchi. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. I am Hakumen… the end has come."

"Sir Hakumen. Look at me." Rachel turned to him, frowning. "We must reestablish my Observation of you."

"…It is too late, Rachel. Even that could not spare me." Bearings regained, Hakumen strode forward as Take-Mikazuchi watched him. "This world will rest in hands not my own after today. But not before I remove the evil that threatens it from existence. Your time has come, Imperator Librarius."

Izanami's smile faded and her eyes widened. "Takamagahara, release magic nullification."

"It is too late." Hakumen watched as, due to his advance, Take-Mikazuchi swiped at him with a claw. "I bear Susano'o, the god of storms; you, its aftermath, are no threat. _Yukikaze_."

As the massive claw neared, Hakumen created a large shield of let before him. The strike stalled against it, and Hakumen surged forward at blinding speed. He hacked as he leapt the chasm in the floor, cutting straight through the bottom of Take-Mikazuchi's face. The leap carried him through to the other end of the hole, his sword ripping through the core on his way. When he landed, he spun before delivering a stab straight overhead and expelling a fountain of white light into the beast's underside. The beast screeched as it reared back. It froze up entirely, its red eyes going dull, and toppled over to the side with enough force to shake the entire city. A moment later, a fiery blast from Izanami struck Hakumen and sent him sprawling forward. But it was too late; the crystalline core of Take-Mikazuchi shattered, and the sentient satellite perished.

Growling, Hakumen pulled himself up and stumbled once before taking a step toward the goddess. "And now, I remove you from this world. With Susano'o, my blade will take…"

Hakumen cut and vanished through a rift from his sword. Half a second later, he stepped out behind Izanami, sword raised. "The remainder of your lifespan! Time Killer!"

The blade came down and bashed Izanami against the ground, Hakumen's armor glowing white all the while. This was his own death knell; Susano'o was not complete enough within this world for him to be using it so, and with this lack of stability the Boundary would soon call his soul back. But to go out removing such evil from this world…

"Fool. I am not bound by your rules of mortality. I have no lifespan remaining for you to cut away from me, but no limit to my time either." Izanami rose with a light smile. "I am Izanami, the goddess of death. Your insolence shall be your undoing, as you are not a being of this world. Begone, Hakumen."

"What?! Impossible!" Hakumen drew his blade back for another slash, but his body gave out and he collapsed to his knees. "Gah… I will not…"

"Allow me to cleanse your armor of your spirit." Izanami placed a hand on his helmet for a moment, before drawing it back. Hakumen grunted as her hand drew his soul out of Susano'o's shell, and he struggled to retain it. But to no avail; between Izanami's touch of death and the Boundary's own call, there was nothing he could do. As her palm retreated, a light blue glow followed. A raspy gasp echoed from Hakumen, before his armor fell limp. The blue glow faded away, and Izanami's face became the passive mask it usually was. "But not for naught have you battled. Your felling of Take-Mikazuchi has thrown my plans into disarray; you have cleaved it of its very power, and thus it cannot be used to form the Embryo anymore. I shall find another path to my world of death."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave, Izanami." Her familiars once more active, Rachel rode forward on a surge of wind. She spun, edges of her dress extending like blades. The strike missed as Izanami sidestepped, and Rachel turned with a hand extended. Gii formed a cannon that fired off a small pinkish ball that became a lightning rod upon touching ground. "I will not allow one as dangerous as yourself to live another day."

"Oh, but I doubt you possess the means to kill me." Izanami floated away, and Phantom swirled into existence beside her, still haggard. "I have tarried long enough. Farewell, Rachel Alucard."

A bolt of lightning raked the sky, but Izanami and Phantom vanished before the strike could hit. Rachel stared up at where her foes had just been and grimaced. Even with the defeat of Take-Mikazuchi, she was uncertain if there were truly a victory. Sluggish footsteps behind her made her turn around to Makoto. With a hiss of pain, Makoto dropped to her knees. "Rachel… is Hakumen…?"

"I am afraid so. He was never meant for this world, yet he has done more for it than I could have imagined." Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "This is truly an unfortunate loss. However, we must make haste. We cannot allow this Cauldron to be activated."

"Oh… right." Makoto flopped onto her back. "I'll just stay here. Can't… really walk too well right now."

"Very well. Please keep an eye on our wounded and deceased; we cannot afford to lose the Susano'o Unit or Ookami. Once Kokonoe has recovered, request that she attempt to salvage Miss Nu from the horrid beast's remains." With that, Rachel vanished into the winds, heading back inside Ishana to resume the search for the Kushinada Lynchpin.

* * *

><p>Bang's eyes widened as Matenbou expanded in size and spun at a rapid pace at Litchi's side. The staff straightened out for a moment and lunged forward at him. He just managed to get his arms up to block, although the strike skidded him back a good half foot. Litchi followed in its wake, flipping forward for a high kick. Bang took a step back to block, but the staff struck again and bowled him onto his back.<p>

"Four Winds." The massive staff spun even faster and plowed straight into Bang, beating him into the floor. As Litchi lifted a hand to summon another hellfire, a spear-headed chain drove into her unprotected back. She turned as Tenshin came her way with a sliding kick. In a burst of speed, she darted behind him, turned on a dime, and drove both palms into his back. Tenshin stumbled away, but jumped straight to his feet. He tried to draw his scythe to launch at her, only for the staff to strike him from behind, straight into a heavy punch from Litchi.

As Tenshin skidded along the ground, Litchi recalled Matenbou to spin at her side and crossed her arms. "This is your last chance. If you don't stand down now…"

"…Miss Litchi." Voice croaky, Bang sat up in spite of his wounds. "Would you cast aside your friends so easily for the sake of this man? Would you leave not just me, but Taokaka, your assistant, and those in Kagutsuchi who need you as well? For what? An organization that has yet to make good on its promise to aid you?"

"That's enough. Of course I regret having to leave Kagutsuchi behind. However, there is nothing more important to me than Lotte Carmine. Please leave."

"Not until you have been restored to your senses!" Bang struggled back to his feet, Tenshin following at his side, and unstrapped the nail from his back. He drove it into the ground beside him, and lowered into his familiar stance. Before he could move, though, Matenbou jabbed straight at him. He raised his arms to ward off the strike, but it spun against him, keeping him from going after Litchi. "Lord Tenshin."

With a nod, Tenshin dashed forward and led with a punch, a glimmer of steel marking the spear tip concealed within his sleeve. Litchi stepped back from the punch and tried to counter with a knee to his gut, only for him to vanish into thin air again. She watched the trail of leaves left behind drift behind her, and as Tenshin emerged for a kick at her back, she turned and struck with a rising kick of her own. Before Tenshin could land from the blow, Litchi swept forward to strike again with empty palms, a maelstrom of wind swirling between them.

The globe caught Tenshin in its vortex and held him captive as Litchi delivered a series of swift blows until she pressed him into a wall. With one almighty kick, she booted him into the air, and spun around for one final blow. The last attack, another double palm strike that landed just as Tenshin came into range, cracked the wall with its force. Litchi cast an empty look down at Tenshin's beaten body, and extended a hand to summon her staff back. The weapon returned to normal and snapped back into her hand as she turned to face Bang. "I gave you your last chance to stand down, Bang. This is the end."

"No, it is not my end. I will not perish until my lovely Litchi has been freed." Bang pulled the nail out of the ground and hefted it. He couldn't take much more, so he had to put everything into this one last attack. "You! You shade that wears Litchi's face! Your time has come! Prepare to melt away before the flames of justice! Phoenix: Rettenjou, awaken!"

A halo of golden light blasted from the nail, and Bang darted forward as fast as he could. Litchi's staff split into pieces and orbited her, before launching out straight at Bang. He raised a fist to catch the attack on the gauntlet, and vanished. He appeared a heartbeat later right in front of her, nail drawn back to strike with its blunt end. "My apologies for this, Miss Litchi… but I must awaken you!"

The butt of the nail slammed into Litchi's stomach and released a crackle of golden light. Doubling over, Litchi snarled up at him. "You… believe this will…"

"Miss Litchi." After the dropping the nail at his side, Bang swept forward and enveloped her in a ferocious embrace. "Please, think of Kagutsuchi. Of the times you found me skulking around your clinic. Of your attempts to teach Taokaka of the world. Of your poor assistant, Linhua. Of the people whose lives you saved, and of those you made happy. Please, Miss Litchi. Wake up."

"Nnh… those people… are nothing compared to… ah!" Litchi rested her head against Bang's shoulder as pain threatened to shatter her skull. The strike from Rettenjou had damaged the prison Phantom held Litchi in, and now her consciousness could fight against the spell. Phantom's will clashed with her own, neither able to overcome the other. "I… don't know what's…"

"Miss Litchi. Please, return to us. Remember everyone else. And I swear, on my honor as an Ikarugan shinobi, that I will find a way to save this Lotte Carmine from whatever fate has befallen him."

"I…" Litchi stumbled back out of his arms, and as she fell back, the white mask fell out of her pocket. It crashed to the ground and, already cracked from before, shattered into pieces. Litchi's eyes, alternating by the moment between lavender and crimson, widened. "...I…"

Bang kneeled down before her, clasping one of her hands with both of his, and stared straight into her eyes. "Please, Miss Litchi. Fight whatever is controlling you. You can fend off this demonic entity, I know it."

"I… what…" Litchi clasped her forehead with her other hand, closing her eyes as tears looked out and ran down her cheek. She focused on what Bang had said, using her time in Kagutsuchi as ammunition against Phantom's fading thrall. Her will overcame that of her possessor's enough, and her eyes snapped open. "_Get out of my head_!"

After the outburst, Litchi just sat still, panting. Her mind was clear; no malignant presence lurked any longer. But with this freedom came a flood of memories of what she had done under Phantom's control. Her hand lowered to cover her mouth, and her eyes closed as she broke down into tears. As Bang's arms came around her, she returned the embrace, burying herself against him. "Bang… thank you so much… I'm so sorry for everything…"

"No need to apologize, Miss Litchi. All blame falls on whatever malevolent shade took you victim." Bang cradled the crying woman in his arms, closing his eyes to keep his own tears at bay. "I, Bang Shishigami, swear to you… everything will be fine again."

* * *

><p>"The hell? What was…?" Terumi wiped his mouth as he stood up, paling by the second. Oh. Right. The goddamn Power of Order. Well, shit. This wasn't good. He smirked at Jin, although no laughter followed. There would be no fun to be had in this battle, at least not until its climax. "Order, huh? So you've finally figured that shit out. Well, shit. That's no fun for me. Guess I really can't let you walk away now, can I?"<p>

"Tch. You think you can stand before me now?" Jin extended a hand and created a blade of ice before firing it forward. "Just try and stop me."

"Heh. That shouldn't…" Terumi flicked a lazy hand Jin's way and created his own short blade of green blight. However, Jin's ice dagger pierced straight through it, dispelling it on contact before burying itself into Terumi's gut. He doubled over and clutched his gut with a snarl. "Grk! What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"It's simple. I will not lose to you, you bastard." Jin bolted at Terumi, sword ready. A maelstrom of green mist met him, Terumi slashing at him from its center. After skidding to a halt, Jin raised his sheathe and summoned forth a wall of ice to meet Terumi's attack. The green and black mists dissolved into nothing as Terumi stepped to the side to dodge. He barreled down on Jin with a series of quick cuts, all caught on Yukianesa's sheath. Snarling, he sent forth a coil of Ouroboros to entrap Jin, but took an ice-laced slash before Jin could be constricted. With a sniff of derision, Jin sheathed his blade. "Tch. Your grimoire is worthless against me."

"…God _damn_ you!" Eyes wide in terror-concealing rage, Terumi lunged forward again, knives merging together again for a more powerful strike. When Jin leapt over him, he broke out into a wide grin and swiveled around. A pair of his chains lashed out after Jin. "Hyahahaha! Gotcha, you piece of shit!"

"You think so?" Jin turned, a bow made of ice in his hands. A trio of frosty arrows rained down from the weapon, freezing the Ouroboros tendrils on their way to Terumi. The salvo struck and froze Terumi solid. "You will not torment anyone again, Terumi. This is your end."

"Grk…" The ice shattered, and Terumi collapsed to his knees, heaving. God damn it, why the hell was he losing to shit like Kisaragi and Yayoi? How could this be happening? Well, it was, and he sure as shit wasn't about to stick around to find out what would happen if this continued any longer. "Well, I suppose I can kill you lot later. Toodles."

He smirked, ready to vanish into darkness, to live for another day. After a few moments of nothing happening, he scowled. "Okay, what the hell? Why can't I…?"

He froze up as he stared at Jin. Oh. Oh _shit_. Phenomena intervention. Kinda useless against the Power of Order. How the hell had he forgotten that? Well then. Only one recourse left. "…Yoink!" With that, he turned and bolted for the nearest exit.

Holding in a sigh at the pathetic display, Jin formed a board of ice under his feet and scanned the room quickly. Noel and that dancing freak were awake. Good. "Noel. Amane. Get everyone out of here."

With that, he sped forward on the frozen platform, gaining on Terumi at a rapid pace. At the last second, Terumi turned and slashed with a knife, refraining from summoning any of the Azure's taint with it. It would just be a waste of energy, anyways. Jin caught the desperate hack on his sheathe before jumping off the board to deliver a heavy overhead cut. Terumi slipped off to the side, snarling. "You just won't fuck off, will you?"

"Of course not. Not until I've erased your pointless existence." Jin glanced to the side. Noel and Amane had at least listened to him, even if they were still trying to drag both Carl and Platinum out of the chamber. A minute of stalling more, then. "And don't even think about trying to go after them. I'll cut you down before you can touch any of them."

"Get rid of that arrogant look, you shit!" Filled with uncontrollable rage and terror, Terumi lashed out with a series of wild cuts. His large knife crashed against Yukianesa's sheathe over and over, but he could not even drive Jin back in the slightest. "Oh, enough of this shit! _Gouga Soutenjin_!"

He flipped into a high, rising kick, swathed in the Azure's murky light. And whiffed entirely as Jin ducked under it, leaving him suspended high in the air and open to any attacks Jin had in mind. "You goddamn - !"

Jin performed another quick scan of the room. Everyone was out. Time to end this. Closing his eyes, he stabbed Yukianesa into the ground, frosty fumes exuding from it. "Arctic Dungeon."

Ice spread through the floor, freezing the entire chamber solid in an icy mist. The moment Terumi landed from his wayward kick, the ice trickled up his legs to solidify him in place. He grunted and tried to do anything to escape its grasp, but his legs were completely frozen up to the knee. No, that wasn't quite right; they weren't just coated in ice, but the liquids of his body had frozen as well. He grunted and turned to Jin. At long last, all facades had fallen to reveal panic in him. No Life Link could save him here, not when Jin could dispel it by willing him to stay dead. "Hey now. The hell do you think you're doing? This isn't funny, you know."

The ice crept higher, covering up to his waist. "Seriously. Come on now. I can do so goddamn much for you, you know? Anything you need, just…"

Now frozen up to his chest, Terumi loosed a howl of hatred. "Release me, you fucking bastard! I can't lose to you! I AM THE GODDAMN DARK SUSANO'O! I CAN'T BE KILLED BY—!"

His hateful screams choked out as ice spikes formed in his lungs, and he coughed twice, spraying blood that froze before it hit and shattered against the icy floor. "This… this can't…"

The freeze-over reached his head, and he fell silent, unmoving. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't breathe; he could only stare at Jin. And then the ice took his sight as well, and all that was left was to wait for the end. This body was doomed. But his spirit was something that not even the Power of Order could destroy.

With a snarl, Jin pulled Yukianesa out of the floor. Around him, the ice stopped its spread and the mists faded into nothing. His cold gaze settled on the frozen body before him. There was no way Terumi could have survived that; that body was more ice than flesh at this point. To thaw him out would be to melt most of his body mass. With a hmph, he turned and strode away toward where he had seen Noel and Amane heading.

From the frozen corpse, a wilted black and green shade emerged. The spiritual being known as Terumi hovered, weak, for a moment over his former body, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p>"You…" Ragna struggled up to his knees, before sitting back, unable to draw up the strength to stay in that position. "…Clover, you bastard…"<p>

"Hm. Such a predictable response. No matter." Relius stepped closer. "It seems your time has come, Beast. I cannot permit such a chance to end your threat as this to slip by."

"…You son of a bitch…" No, he couldn't just sit by and let this happen. Wobbly, Ragna staggered to his feet, wavering unbalanced. He reached back for his sword. "I'm… not letting you…"

"So you still intend to fight?" Relius rubbed his chin with a frown. "Answer me, Ragna the Bloodedge. Why do you defy your role in this tragedy? Why do you continue to fight, knowing you are meant to destroy this world? Are you truly concerned with it? Is it on orders from those who trained you? Is it for a girl who may be but a memory? I will have your answer."

Ragna closed his eyes, trying to keep a grip on his sword. "I promised Tsubaki I would fight until the very end as a human being. So I'm gonna do what she would have wanted and take up her stead."

"I see. How boring." Relius swung a massive green fist at Ragna and sent him sprawling. "Unfortunately, such promises do you little good in reality. In the end, they give no true strength. Farewell, Ragna the Bloodedge… the Black Beast."

As he stepped forward, he halted at the sound of rapid footsteps. He turned to look to the side at an unfamiliar, white-haired girl. Bullet snarled as she drew near, heat building up in her Armagus. "Relius Clover, you bastard!"

She leapt at him, hand extended to grab him by the collar. With a bored sigh, Relius spun out of her way. "My apologies. Are we acquainted? I do not recall you."

"Shut up! You…" Flames flared around Bullet, flooding into her Armagus. She lunged again. "You got my squad killed. I'm here to return the favor."

"I do not know what you are blathering about." Relius leapt back from her grab and swung a mechanical arm her way. He detested being forced to fight on his own like this, but what choice did he have when Ignis lay in pieces? "However, I will not tolerate such insolence."

With a groan, Ragna picked himself back up and stumbled forward, trying to raise his sword high for an attack. "You're gonna…"

"Stay back, you idiot." Bullet jumped back from the punch and glared at Ragna. "You can barely stand. I'll kill him here."

"Kill me?" Relius chuckled. "I believe you'll find that quite impossible."

"Then I'll just break every bone in your body so you can't move!" A red ring surrounded Bullet and expanded. Once its circumference reached Relius, she launched forward and grabbed him. "Gotcha!"

After slamming him against the ground, Bullet lifted Relius back up and drove her Armagus against his gut. A massive blast of fire burst out, possessing enough heat to incinerate any normal man on the spot. However, it only bounced Relius against the far wall. With a grunt, Relius staggered back to his feet, grimacing. Bullet's jaw dropped. "…You weren't kidding about being hard to kill."

"Perhaps I should explain a bit more clearly." Though pained, Relius straightened up and smirked. "I am have received a blessing from my fair Imperator… and am effectively immortal. Furthermore, my body is more mechanical than organic. I am quite impossible for you—or anyone—to kill."

"Grr…" Bullet hopped forward, ready to grab him again. "Bullshit! Do you expect me to believe that garbage?"

"Whether you do or not is none of my concern. However, I would advise against such recklessness." Relius spun away once more from Bullet's attempted grab, and as he turned, he drew out a long weapon punctuated by a long-bladed spinning saw. The blades cut deep into Bullet from behind, and she dropped with a howl of pain. "For that reason. Now, Beast."

Relius turned to Ragna and moved towards him, slow and deliberate. The blood-stained saw remained in his hands. "It is time for you to leave this world; even major players may be cut early from the play, after all. As interesting a study as you would prove, you are too dangerous to leave unchecked."

"Gah…" Ragna tried to step forward, but sunk to his knees, Blood-Scythe toppling to the ground beside him. He had no strength left, but a little thing like that wasn't about to stop him. "…I'm going to kick your ass, and then I'm going to break whatever the hell you have Saya under."

"Saya?" Relius chuckled, raising the blade. He paid no mind as Bullet dragged herself after him in vain. "I am afraid that no such girl exists anymore."

"Bullshit. I saw her. Even if she's…"

"Her body exists, yes, but it is just an empty shell. My purposes required a girl with such magical aptitude as her, but the vessel possessing a soul was quite troublesome. Thus, Terumi and I shattered her soul into pieces… and instilled the soul of Izanami, the goddess of death, in its place. The Saya you once knew is no more."

"You…" Even as Ragna did his best to deny what Relius had just said, tears budded. If that was true, then was every goddamn thing he had done since that day been for nothing? No, goddammit, of course not. "You're full of shit!"

"Am I really? I suppose you shall never know if it's the truth. Now, Ragna the Bloodedge…" Relius paused and sighed. "It seems we have another interruption. I am growing quite tired of these last-minute arrivals."

Before Ragna could ask what the hell Relius was on about, a figure blinked into existence right in front of him. Ragna looked up and down her body, from the unfamiliar—yet still oddly recognizable—sword of green light, to the shade of red in her hair. Then she spoke, and time stopped for Ragna. "Clover. I will not allow you to take anyone else from me today."

"Hmph. Yayoi. I thought I had dealt with you." Relius stepped back. That mercenary and a near-unconscious Ragna, he could deal with sans Ignis. The Izayoi, however, was an entirely different matter. However, there was no immediate escape route available to him. He lunged in, saw increasing in speed. "Allow me to rectify that."

"Justice Phorizer!" Tsubaki stepped back out of range, slicing apart space with her sword. From the rifted she created, a gargantuan sword lunged out. The blade destroyed Relius's weapon as it impaled him and launched him back across the room. As the sword vanished, Tsubaki darted forward, Izayoi propelling her through the air. "You're not escaping after what happened to Hakumen."

"Gah…" Relius coughed and tried to sit up, but Tsubaki pinned him to the ground on her sword, straight through the chest. "Unh! …Unfortunately for you… I am blessed with immortality. You lack the means to kill…"

His eyes widened. No, she _didn't_ lack the means to kill him. Panic flooded him as his delusions of invincibility fell. He thrust an arm out at her chin, but one of her hip plates swung around and broke the mechanical limb off. Tsubaki drove a foot against his chest, eyes cold with hate. "It's over."

She lifted her sword high, focusing. Immortal Breaker… why did she know about this technique? No matter. It would suffice. Her sword glowed and she prepared to bring Izayoi down. Before she could, however, a line of explosions raced her way. With a cry, she found herself skidding along the ground. Wincing, she looked up. The Imperator and Phantom. She pulled herself back up to her feet, readying for an impossible battle.

Izanami shook her head. "You may relax. I am merely here for Clover. I am quite aware when my plans are foiled. Farewell. We shall meet again… and my world of death shall become reality."

A purple wormhole opened up and swallowed Izanami, Relius and Phantom. Tsubaki stared for a few moments after confirming they were, in fact, gone. Then she disappeared into thin air and reappeared right in front of Ragna, looking down with a warm smile. Ragna stared up in awe at her, hardly daring to believe it. "…Tsubaki…?"

"Ragna." Tsubaki knelt down before him, hand reaching out to cup his cheek. Her smile widened, and she drew him into an embrace with her other arm. "I'm glad you're… more or less alright."

In a sudden surge of motion, Ragna reached and wrapped his arms around Tsubaki, as tight as he could in his weakened state. He couldn't find his voice at all. Tsubaki squeaked, but smiled and tightened her own grip. "I missed you so much. I'm… sorry. I know I must have worried you…"

She trailed off, and for an untold amount of time, they just remained like that. Eventually, wind blew, and Rachel appeared in the room. She cast her gaze around the room, locking on the couple for a moment. She decided against interrupting such a reunion for the moment, and instead moved toward the unfamiliar girl resting, eyes closed, against a wall. Unconscious, but in no life-threatening danger.

With a sigh, Rachel came over to Ragna and Tsubaki. "Miss Yayoi. It is a pleasure to see you well."

Tsubaki pulled back from her embrace to turn to Rachel. Ragna just pulled her right back in, drawing a giggle. "You, too, Miss Rachel. My apologies for worrying all of you."

"Oh, no, you have nothing to apologize for." Rachel closed her eyes with a frown. "However, I believe I must break up such a heartwarming reunion. There is, after all, still a Cauldron we must find."

"Not anymore, there ain't." Jubei stomped into the room, panting. "Me, Ragna n' Nu found it. I dealt with it best I could. Unfortunately, the damned thing'd already been activated. Killed the Beast it created, but the room's too filled with seithr to properly destroy the Lynchpin. We gotta wait a few days for that to clear."

"Hm… I see." Rachel gave a deep sigh. "…Very well. I suppose we have achieved our purpose here. Let us collect our allies, and leave this place for the time being. This battle has drawn to its conclusion."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this segment of the story. Back to updating just whenever a new chapter gets finished. I estimate... maybe about 10-15 chapters left? I dunno, gonna have to rework some of my plans. As for that "something extra" that I mentioned in chapter 29, that's unfortunately going to have to wait until after the next chapter.**

**And finally: yes, I realize some things in this chapter (namely the bit about Saya's soul) contradict canon.** **I considered altering things to be more in-line with canon, but decided against doing so in the end.**


	34. The Council

"A failure. There is no other word for our endeavors at Ishana." Izanami hovered in the center of an azure meeting room for the Duodecim in the 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi. Only three other figures joined her; Phantom, hovering at her back; Relius, pacing around the table; and Belioz, slumped unconscious in one of the seats. "We have lost Take-Mikazuchi and Terumi, to no gain. Relius Clover."

She speared the scientist with a glare. "Do tell me the Lynchpin was smelted successfully."

"Indeed it was, although it is luck that it survived. Jubei nearly destroyed it." Relius returned her glare. "And I do hope you are not holding me responsible for this failure."

"Oh, but you do hold responsibility. You and Terumi were tasked with security, were you not?" Izanami sniffed and turned away. "Terumi, that cowardly fool. Should he dare show himself to be alive, I shall rend his spirit and be done with him forevermore. You may count yourself fortunate to remain alive yourself, Relius Clover."

"And I thank you for your mercy, Imperator." Relius bowed, hoping that Izanami did not see his scowl. "What is to be done now?"

"…Belioz Mutsuki. Awaken." Izanami's eyes turned to the unconscious man. "You have a duty to perform, as my pawn. Nine, if you will."

Phantom hovered over to Belioz and glowed. Slowly, Belioz stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up, clutching his head. "…Where is that Yayoi brat? I shall have her head for this disgrace."

"She is not here, nor are you fit to pursue her." Izanami hovered over to him. "I have use for so lowly a pawn as you, Mutsuki. You should count yourself fortunate I have selected you for such a task."

"Bah! Pawn? I am pawn to no one." Belioz rose, drawing his bladed conductor's baton. "One cannot be king if they are but a slave. I have higher aspirations than you seem to fathom. Take your 'gracious' offer and be gone."

"High aspirations… such as the role of Imperator?" Izanami smirked as Belioz perked up a little at the word. "I am quite aware of your aspirations… and I know of your treacherous methods. Did you not have killed your uncle slain in order for you to ascend to your current rank? You speak of class and honor while wearing bloodstains on your hands. But I digress. I cannot continue my duties as Imperator with what is to come. You shall be Imperator and scapegoat in my stead… or you shall be slain here and now. What will it be, Mutsuki?"

Pale and breathless, Belioz could only snarl at Izanami, hand tightening on his baton. "So… you have decided to cut my symphony short, regardless of what I do. Why me? Why not one more expendable?"

"Oh, but you are expendable. For all your preening, your arrogance, you were never of much significance, I'm afraid." Izanami extended her hand, sadistic smile widening. "Become my servant, Mutsuki, and I can least offer you a painless end."

Belioz just stared up at her. At long last, the title of Imperator would be his… a meaningless title, when he was but a pawn on the chessboard, bereft of the power he had always believed the position held. His aspirations shattering like glass, he looked up into her callous eyes with a look deepest hatred and shoved his hand into her palm. "I accept. I shall fill this worthless position of Imperator."

"Very well. I shall make the change in power known to the world in due time. With your ascension, we have one matter to account for. Relius, you say you have a report."

Relius nodded. "Indeed. An update concerning the recent nuclear attacks. If I may, Imperator."

Belioz sniffed; Relius's sardonic edge was too obvious not to overlook. "Very well. Afterwards, I request you leave me be."

"Oh, but of course." After clearing his throat, Relius began. "A single missile struck the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune about a week ago. The Academy, and the vast majority of the city, were destroyed by the blast. While no other cities were harmed by the explosion itself, the radioactive fallout has spread throughout the region. In particular, the 1st Hierarchical City of Ookoto has reported a number of casualties born from the fallout. As for the 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi, a tremendous number of missiles detonated deep underground. Much of the city collapsed on itself, and once more, casualties due to fallout are high. However, as the blasts occurred underground, the majority of the fallout has been contained to Wadatsumi. Our Relief Corps workers are reporting ill effects as well. That is all. You are dismissed, Imperator."

Phantom, Relius and Izanami all vanished, leaving Belioz on his own. After slamming a fist on the table, he sat back down, seething. Izanami would pay for this mockery.

* * *

><p>Wind rushed through the halls of Rachel's manor, and its mistress and Jubei stepped through a portal inside, Tsubaki all but carrying Ragna on her shoulder following in short order. Along trailed Bang, sagging heavily, and Litchi, sharing the weight of Tenshin's unconscious form. Last, Bullet stepped through, wearing a scowl and uneasy narrowing of her eyebrows. Litchi strode on ahead, a concerned look on her face. "Miss Alucard… if you wish, I could go ahead and set up some rooms for treating the wounded."<p>

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Please do so. You may use my manor as you wish for this task. Spare no expense."

"Thank you." With a nod, Litchi led the others around a corner to search for suitable rooms, Bang proclaiming his will to do whatever he could to help in their wake.

Another portal opened, and Taokaka and a haggard Valkenhayn followed, the former looking over her shoulder every few seconds as though she could continue checking on her nemesis's state from here. Finally, Jin, Noel, Amane and Nirvana, with Carl and Platinum in the automaton's iron grasp.

A few moments after Valkenhayn's arrival, a white circle hovered downwards in midair, bringing Makoto with it. Despite clutching her broken ribs, she managed to grin at Rachel. "Hey there. Kokonoe, Tager, Azrael and the Susano'o Unit are ready for teleportation."

"Thank you." Rachel sniffed; the presence of a certain mad dog unnerved her. But he did at least deserve to be checked out for his efforts against Take-Mikazuchi, did he not? "You may bring them over whenever ready. Afterwards, Miss Litchi Faye-Ling is preparing rooms for medical treatment. Rest; we shall reconvene later."

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Ragna lay back in a bed, staring up at the ceiling in numbed thought. The Beast's draining fog's effect still had not worn off, two hours after returning from Ishana to Rachel's manor. He had a room separate from most of the wounded; he couldn't fathom why. But that wasn't important. All that mattered was that Tsubaki was alive. The thought sent a spark through his body, and he sat up. He had to go back to her side, wherever she was; Litchi had said Tsubaki was wounded. So why the hell was he just laying here instead of doing what he could for her?<p>

With a groan, he attempted to stand up. But his body was heavy as lead, and his legs lacked the strength to support it. Growling, he fell flat onto his back again. Dammit. Screw what the bunny-leech said, he had to see Tsubaki _now_. After all the shit they had gone through, to suddenly be reunited again…

The door clicked. Ragna stopped his struggling and shifted around to lie properly on the bed once more. He watched on bated breath, hoping that it might be Tsubaki. And sure enough, a face framed in red hair poked its way in. "Ragna? Are you awake?"

"Tsu… yeah, I am." A stupid grin broke out on Ragna's face, something he would never want another to see. He struggled to sit up as the toxins in his body fought to keep him down. "I'm… just… I was so afraid I'd lost you…"

"My apologies for worrying you. I promise I won't leave your side again." Tsubaki pulled up a chair at his bedside. Her hand extended and rested on his, sending a shiver through him. She smiled at him. "How are you feeling? Litchi said you were still in rather poor condition…"

"…Yeah, I kinda am. Can't get up and shit like that." Finally giving up, Ragna flopped back onto the bed, eyes wincing in pain. "Stupid goddamn Beast… How about you? You're fine?"

"Yes, I am now." Still, Tsubaki hung her head. Only because Hakumen had sacrificed himself, something that Rachel had confirmed to her just minutes ago. No matter how happy she was to see Ragna, such a death tempered her emotions and cast a weight on her. She took his hand and gave it a strong squeeze, managing to force herself to look back up with a smile. "I… um…"

"Hey. You sure you're alright?" Ragna returned the squeeze and shifted closer to her. "Something happen?"

"…Hakumen gave his life in the battle. First to save me from Relius, then to slay Take-Mikazuchi." Tsubaki sighed, but swallowed down her sorrow. Now was not the time for it, not when she was finally reunited with Ragna.

"…He did? Shit… sorry, Tsu."

Ragna tried to sit up to hug her, but before he had gotten anywhere in the endeavor, her light touch pushed him back down. Tsubaki smiled down at him and waved a finger at him. "Not yet, Ragna. You still need to rest. Here, scoot over a little, please."

Ragna grinned back and did as she asked. "Yeah, you're probably right." He pulled the light blanket back in invitation.

"Why, thank you." Tsubaki clambered into the bed beside him and wrapped an arm around him, drawing him against her. They both fell silent, reveling in the other's presence once more. After so long, after such distance, here they were, reunited, to never be torn apart again. Or so they hoped.

Finally, Ragna broke the silence. "…So uh, what's with the new getup?" He gave her a bit of a teasing smirk. "Doubt it's just for showing yourself off."

Tsubaki giggled a little and shook her head. "No, of course it's not. It's an awakened form of Izayoi. Phantom tried to use it to take over my mind, because…" With a light whine, Tsubaki cast her gaze down, cowed by the mere memory. "…Terumi sought to have you killed by my hand."

"…You're shitting me… that goddamn bastard." Without any regard for his state, Ragna forced himself up and pulled Tsubaki into a comforting embrace. "But of course, nothing like that would actually stop you, right?"

"Of course not. I fought it off, and returned retribution upon the Phantom." Tsubaki returned the embrace… and made sure to pull him back down into a lying state, mindful of his injuries. From atop him, she reached out and caressed his cheek. "How've you been? It's… been so long since that day…"

"…Honestly? It's been shit. Everyone yelling at me for what happened to you, and I got my ass kicked first by Terumi, then by same asshole called Azrael. And then the Black Beast." After sighing, Ragna managed to smile up at Tsubaki. "Not all bad, though. I, uh, restored Nu from my grimoire. She wants to meet you, although… uh, I haven't seen her since Ishana. She was acting weird back then…"

"I… see…" Tsubaki looked away, and fear seized Ragna's heart. "…I heard something about her from Rachel. The Imperator… did something with her. My apologies; I didn't catch exactly what, but…"

"…Shit. Saya, you bitch…" Ragna snarled, trying to keep his anger in control; the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this reunion. …Right, not Saya. Izanami, or whatever Relius had called her. "So, we got any other casualties? And did they lose anyone besides Take-Whatever?"

"We have a great number of wounded. Kokonoe and Tager both took full blasts from Take-Mikazuchi, and Doctor Litchi says it's a miracle they're even still alive." Tsubaki closed her eyes, an uncomfortable memory weighing on her. "…I defeated Hazama. I couldn't kill him, but…"

"You…" Ragna gaped in absolute awe. All of his anger melted away, scalded by the fervor of some other emotion… pride? Something like that, at least. "…Tsubaki, you're goddamn amazing, you know that?"

"Th-thanks." Tsubaki blushed at the praise, but the worry didn't dissipate in the least. "You really are, too. But… I'm worried. I don't think Izayoi is… um…"

"Something happen?"

"…Since I've started using Izayoi like this, I've felt the urge to not just defeat my foes, but… well, to make them suffer. A sadistic urge I've never felt before."

"Tsu, it was Terumi you fought. I'm pretty sure wanting to see him suffer is pretty damn normal."

"…I suppose. But…" Tsubaki shook her head and forced a smile. "My apologies for meandering onto such an unpleasant subject. I mean… we just reunited, did we not? Why don't we just enjoy this moment for now?"

Before Ragna could respond, Tsubaki leaned down and claimed his mouth with her own. Ragna blinked, surprised for a second, before sinking into the deep kiss, eyes closing and arms coming around to embrace her tight. After a good while, Tsubaki pulled back, red-faced and breathless with a wide, silly grin. However, before either of them could speak, the room's door opened and Litchi stuck her head in. She blinked once in surprise before sighing. "Miss Tsubaki. I understand you missed Ragna, but could you please not lie atop him like that? He's still my patient, you know."

"S-sorry." Tsubaki pulled herself out of the bed, to the sound of both hers and Ragna's light laughing. "I, um… may I stay if I don't do that again?"

Litchi smiled at her as she started to close the door. "Of course. Miss Rachel has said we will hold a meeting shortly, by the way."

"Oh, alright. Thank you for letting us know." Once the door was closed, Tsubaki smiled and turned back to Ragna. "…Well, good to see we got Litchi back on our side as well."

"Yeah. Nice to have an actual doctor around." Ragna remained lying back, smiling right back at Tsubaki. "So, uh… what else has happened with you?"

* * *

><p>Litchi sighed as she made her way into the makeshift infirmary. The burnt-red body of Kokonoe lay before her, critical wounds for even a hardy beastkin. For nearly a minute, Litchi stared down at her mentor. Regrets and guilt welled inside of her; her pursuit of Arakune had endangered so much, to no benefit. "…I'm sorry. For everything I've done. I shouldn't have done the things I did in my pursuit of Roy,"<p>

Tears stinging at her eyes, she sat down at a nearby table to begin preparing medicine. "But I promise, I'll make up for my mistakes somehow. I will see to it that Relius Clover's plans are foiled."

"…Noel? Hey, Noel! You awake yet?"

"…Nnh?" Noel fluttered her eyes open to see the beastkin standing over her bed. "…Makoto? Where are we…?"

Memories flooded her head; escaping from a room, and then blacking out shortly afterwards… With a gasp, she sat up, Bolverk appearing in her hands. "Terumi! Where did he…?"

"Relax, Noelly. We're back at Rachel's place." Makoto placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "And Jin killed Hazama. He's gone, Noel."

"Jin… killed…" Noel stared, mouth agape and relief flooding her. "Th-then… we won…?"

"Yep! Cauldron found, Terumi dead, we took out some big thing called Take-Mikazuchi, Litchi's back with us, and…" Makoto grinned wide, teeth gleaming in the low light of the room. "Tsubaki's alive, Noel!"

"Ah!?" Noel jumped up to her feet, eyes wide and a grin to equal Makoto's forming. "Wh-where is she? I need to see her!"

"Relax, Miss Vermillion, you shall see your dear friend in due time." Gales heralded Rachel's arrival, and swept Noel back onto the bed. "Please, for now, rest. You were wounded in the battle, after all."

"Oh…" Noel hung her head. "Okay…"

"We shall be convening in half an hour for a mission debriefing. We must surmise all that was lost and gained at Ishana." Rachel smiled as she took a sip of tea. "Although it seems that for once, our gains outweigh our losses."

"Ooh, ooh! Rachel!" Makoto raised her hand, excitement glimmering in her eyes. "Can I go see Tsubaki? I'm not that badly wounded, right?"

"I am afraid I must ask you to remain here as well, Miss Nanaya. Miss Yayoi is currently reuniting with Ragna. Although I fear what that vulgar brute may stoop to with his love returned to him, I do not believe they should be disturbed for the time being. I have asked Miss Litchi to keep a periodic eye upon them to keep them from copulating, however."

"Rachel? It's Tsubaki. Trust me, she's not gonna go anywhere near that far." Makoto yawned and stretched, before perking up with an idea. "Ooh, I know! We should, like, have a party or something! I mean, we won, and Tsubaki's back, so…"

Makoto wilted and trailed off under Rachel's deadpan glare. "…Okay, fine, geez."

"We shall hold a commemoration for Hakumen. Afterwards, you may celebrate however you see fit. However, I do not believe most of us are in any state for celebrations." Rachel rose and headed for the door. "We shall convene shortly."

"Oh, um, Miss Rachel?" Noel rose with a tentative raise of her hand. "Could I… um, ask something of you, please?"

"Hm?" Rachel paused and turned a sidelong look on Noel. "Of course. What is it?"

"I… um…" Noel looked down, nervous. "…I think I still have some of… of Kusanagi's powers. Could you…?"

"I cannot remove Kusanagi's taint from you, Miss Noel."

"No, no, that's not it!" Noel shook her head and looked up into Rachel's eyes. "Can you show me how to use it? I… I don't want to be a burden anymore…"

"Oh? You're certain?" Rachel's lips curved into a rare honest smile. "I can certainly attempt to teach you how to utilize such power. We can speak more later, if you wish. For now, I have matters I must attend to. Farewell."

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on here?"<p>

A tall, raven-haired man stepped into Duodecim's chamber, an enormous sword strapped across his back. He scowled at the man who sat in the seat of the Imperator—not the pretty girl he had seen maybe all of twice, but a hated uncle. "Why are _you_ sitting there?"

"Ah, Kagura. Do come in." Belioz pierced Kagura with a serious stare, the eternal theatrics of his mannerisms missing for the moment. "We have a highly important matter to discuss."

"So I figured. Why else would you call me in from Ibukido?" Kagura reached the table and slumped back in a seat. "Last I checked, we weren't exactly on friendly terms, after all."

"Yes, for I believe you to be seeking to usurp the throne of the Imperator for yourself. I would have approved of such machinations had you not been a potential rival. But that is the past." Belioz rose, eyes closed. "The Imperator has stepped down of her own will, and named me her successor. Yet, I am but a puppet on her strings."

"What?" Kagura snarled, rising. "Why would she do that? I swear, Belioz, if you did anything to her—"

"I have done nothing, nor could I, though I wish to dearly. She is above our plane of mortality, a goddess of Death. Once her plans are brought to fruition, so shall my ruin and death. But I am not so cruel a leader as to leave my subjects at the mercy of so malignant an entity. She crafts for us all a dirge to mourn the world with. I am helpless to stop this by my own hand." And to Kagura's utter shock, Belioz lowered his head in a bow. "So I turn to a treasonous nephew, a man whose abilities I concede exceed my own. I request you, Kagura Mutsuki, take my place as family head so that one of the Mutsuki family may lead the world into a new age."

Kagura blinked at the man. Was he actually serious? Or was just more manipulation for a man who built his life around it? Either way, such a position would aid be a boon; perhaps he could finally make some headway with this silent revolution of his. "Yeah. Sure. I don't trust you at all, but I suppose I'll see the truth soon enough."

"Yes, you will." Belioz straightened up again, growling. "Your hatred for me is well known; if you were to convince the other Duodecim leaders to revolt against me, they would not suspect collusion between us, despite us being of the same family. Scheme all you wish; I shall return to you once I know what this dreaded Izanami plans."

"Alright, whatever." Kagura rose to leave. "And I assume when you say 'a new age'…"

"One ruled by me, yes. There can be none higher than Imperator, after all." Belioz waved him off. "Now, begone."

* * *

><p>In a rose garden beneath perpetual night, several figures convened around Rachel, who sat on Nago and sipped at tea. Her crimson eyes opened and she looked straight at Valkenhayn, leading the group. "Thank you, Valkenhayn. May I ask who is here?"<p>

"All but Kokonoe and Tager, milady. The scorch of Take-Mikazuchi's weapon is not swift to recover from. Furthermore, Arakune has been sealed in place at Ishana and is ready for transport here." Valkenhayn bowed low. "Shall I prepare seating for our guests?"

"Please do." Rachel eyed those that she had called to assembly. Already, Ragna and Jin held each other locked in a glare, a light smirk tracing Jin's lips. She sighed; no doubt she should have seen this coming. "Ragna, Jin. You two shall sit opposite from the other. Do you understand?"

Ragna snorted. "Don't gotta tell me twice, rabbit. Hell, can I get away from him right now? He's somehow being creepier than usual."

As Jin laughed, Noel shirked away from him. "Jin… please calm down…"

"Hmph. Alright." Jin wandered away from his brother, and Noel followed in his wake. "Just remember… I _will _kill you, Ragna."

"Yeah, yeah, what the hell ever, Jin." Ragna headed in the opposite direction and sat down on a chair that Valkenhayn had just put in place, gesturing for Tsubaki to take a seat beside him. "Come on, Tsu."

From the rear of the group, Bullet scoffed. "What's with those two?"

"Oh, uh, they're crazy about each other, kinda." Makoto glanced back and forth between Tsubaki and Noel, tail swishing in uncertainty. "Um…"

Noel giggled and waved Makoto toward Tsubaki. "It's alright, Makoto. We can all catch up later tonight."

"Alrighty!" After waving back, Makoto scurried over to take a seat beside Tsubaki, and took her in a tight, sidelong hug as soon as she sat down. "Eee! I'm so glad to see you're alive, Tsubaki!"

"Ah! Makoto!" Laughing, Tsubaki returned the embrace. Ragna looked on with a smile, glad that the tension between him and Makoto was likely at an end.

With a teasing smirk, Amane sauntered over to the seat beside Rachel and took it. "Ah, miss vampire. I do hope you don't mind me taking this seat, my dear."

Rachel glared at him, but shook her head. "No, I suppose it is fine. But you will cease your poorly hidden disrespect, Nishiki."

Pale at the dancer's presence, Platinum grabbed Carl's wrist and gave a tug. "Come on, shorty, let's not go anywhere near him."

"Oh, uh… s-sure." Carl didn't resist as Platinum pulled him toward where Ragna and Tsubaki sat, and they claimed the seats beside Makoto. As Nirvana came to stand behind Carl, the boy waved to Bang. "Um, Mister Bang…?"

"Why, certainly, my cute disciple!" Bang started Carl's way, before turning to Litchi. "If that's fine with you, of course, Miss Litchi."

Litchi giggled and nodded. "Of course it is." The two went over and took their seats, with Tenshin following in silence and taking his at Litchi's other side. Both men directed glares toward Jin the moment they took their seats. Grumbling to herself, Bullet followed suit as well, plopping down on the seat between Tenshin and Noel.

In a flash of movement, Azrael appeared in between Jin and Amane, legs propped up on a conveniently placed stone and a can of some alcoholic beverage in hand. "So, bloodsucker. Why don't we get this thing started before I get too bored?"

Silence fell as all eyes turned to Azrael. And then, the eruption came. Ragna snarled, drawing Blood-Scythe. "You bastard! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Heat built up in Bullet's Armagus as her eyes went wide with hate. "You monster… what the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

Noel just eeped and hid herself as much behind Jin as she could.

Wincing, Azrael clutched his forward. "Hey, hey now. Not so loud. My head's still ringing from that thing's headbutt."

"Although I am loathe to admit it, Azrael proved key in the battle against Take-Mikazuchi. I have offered him hospitality for the time being, although he should not be surprised should I suddenly opt to remove him from these halls." Rachel took a final sip of her tea as Jubei sat down to her side, and Valkenhayn came to stand behind her. She rose to scan to the council. She frowned. "…Wherever has Taokaka gone off to?"

Ragna shrugged as he sat back down. "She probably smelled something delicious and ran off after it. She'll get here when she does. Besides, it's not like she's gonna understand a word of this briefing shit."

Jubei shook his head. "Kid decided to take a nap in yer rosebushes. I'll relay everythin' important to her afterwards."

"…Very well. I suppose that will suffice. We shall begin with a summary of the events at Ishana." Rachel snapped her fingers, and Gii appeared to take her tea cup and vanish to the kitchens. "First, our losses. Of highest concern is the loss of Hakumen, who gave his life to destroy the fell weapon Take-Mikazuchi."

"Wait, wait." Azrael cocked an eyebrow. "_The_ Hakumen? Of the Six Heroes? Well, shit. And here I would've loved to fight him."

"Please do keep such commentary to yourself, you monster. But yes, Hakumen of the Six Heroes is no more. His Susano'o Unit and Ookami have been recovered, and shall be kept safe here." Rachel paused as Gii returned to hand her a fresh cup of tea and pop back out of existence. "Furthermore, Miss Nu-13 was fused into Take-Mikazuchi to act as its core, and has yet to be excavated from its corpse. On a less severe note, Kokonoe and Tager remain in critical condition, but Miss Faye-Ling has assured me that their wounds will not prove fatal."

"…Nu's gone?" Ragna felt a leaden weight in his chest at the news, and his body leaned forward. Tsubaki's hand fell on his shoulder. "…You'd better be working on getting her back as soon as you can, bunny-leech."

Bullet rolled her eyes; who gave a damn? "More importantly…" Her eyes narrowed in hate. "Where's Kokonoe?"

"She rests unprotected in Litchi's makeshift infirmary." Rachel took a sip of tea, before matching Bullet's glare. "But you shall not bring her to harm. Nor will you, Azrael. This is not the time for petty squabbles."

"Petty…?" With a growl, Bullet leapt to her feet, flames glowing inside the golden weapon on her arm. "How dare you! She's responsible for the deaths of my unit; I can't just forgive her for that!"

Azrael nodded, drained his beer, and crumpled the can in his fist. "Yeah. And she locked me up. You have any idea how boring that was?"

Makoto buried her face in a palm. "…Sorry, Azzy, but I think her cause is a _little_ more sympathetic."

"Feh. I'm more concerned with the bastard that launched those nukes, anyways."

"If you are finished with your interruptions…" Rachel speared both Bullet and Azrael with glares to silence them. "I understand your plight, Miss Bullet. However, I cannot allow you to harm her. Or anyone in this council, either; we are the last bastion against a goddess of death, and we cannot afford to fail here, lest Izanami's 'world of death' become a reality."

Bullet staggered back. "…'World of death?'"

"Indeed, that is what she called it. We shall discuss this more. However, first we must ascertain our enemy's status." Rachel sat back down on Nago before turning her stare on Tsubaki. "Miss Yayoi. I know you were heavily involved in the events at Ishana. Your briefing, if you will."

"Yes, ma'am." Tsubaki rose from her seat, and waited for Bullet to sit back down before starting. "I arrived at Ishana with Valkenhayn, and split up to search for the Cauldron, as per orders. I encountered first Hazama, and then Belioz Mutsuki, and heavily wounded both. Hazama lost his arm, and Belioz received critical, possibly fatal wounds, but both managed to escape before I could finish either of them. I and Hakumen fought Relius next; I was badly wounded in the fight, but Hakumen managed to drive Relius and heal me before heading up to deal with Take-Mikazuchi. I encountered Relius one final time, and helped keep him from killing Ragna before the Imperator and Phantom arrived. The three of them all escaped, and I presume no one has seen them since. That is all, Miss Alucard."

Silence followed for just a moment before Makoto gave a high squeal. "You defeated _Terumi_? What the hell? I-I mean, you're awesome and all, Tsubaki, but… _HOW_?"

"The how is irrelevant. All that matters is that she did so." Rachel closed her eyes. "Thank you, Miss Yayoi. I do believe that Jin has something to add to the Hazama report. Mr. Hero, if you will."

Jin just looked up, face an expressionless mask. "I killed Terumi."

Again, silence fell. The only ones not in shock were Rachel, Noel and Amane, the latter of whom simply nodded. "Yep. I can confirm it; dear Mr. Hero left Terumi an ice statue in Ishana. A truly impressive dance, I must say."

"Hmm… I'm afraid we must differentiate between two beings, unfortunately." Rachel's eyes opened and she fixed Jin with a look. "Hazama is no doubt dead; however, that does not mean Terumi is."

"…The hell?" Ragna snarled. "I could've sworn that Hazama and Terumi were the same person."

"Ah, um… maybe… not?" Makoto looked away as all eyes fell on her. "Well, uh… I kinda assumed the same thing for a while, but then I found something in Intelligence where I wasn't supposed to be about someone called Kazuma Kval. He… uh, was the body that Terumi used in the Dark War, and apparently he was a separate entity from Terumi. I thought that Terumi was still using Kazuma's body and just calling himself Hazama, but…"

"Terumi was thrown into the Boundary at the end of the Dark War." Tsubaki scowled; this couldn't be possible, but… "No human body can survive within the Boundary, after all; therefore, Kazuma must have died then. But… does that mean that…?"

"…Goddammit!" Ragna snarled, fist clenching. "So my crazy-ass brother only killed Terumi's shell of a body, and Terumi himself is still floating around out there?"

Rachel nodded. "For a paramecium, you can on occasion piece together a coherent thought, however rare. I am truly astounded when you manage it. As this lowly creature just barked, Terumi indeed may remain, assuming that no one has since slain his spirit."

Ragna facepalmed. "…You're more of a bitch to me than you are to the steroid monkey."

"But of course. You are far less of a threat than Azrael; you are little more than a worm to me, after all. Or do you perhaps prefer another term? Maybe a flagellate?"

Azrael drew out another can of alcohol and took a swig. "How about 'weak and boring'? Or 'poor meal'?"

Jin smirked. "Personally, I think 'worthless' fits best."

"…Fuck you _all_."

Tsubaki closed her eyes in annoyance. "Or just maybe, you could try calling him 'Ragna'. You know, for once."

Ragna nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you—?"

"And _you_ could try calling her Rachel rather than 'bunny-leech'."

"…Okay."

Bullet snorted. "Spineless."

"What was that, butt-floss?"

As silence fell again and Bullet seethed, Tsubaki buried her face in a palm. "…Are we even capable of holding a meeting without derailing like this…?"

"Now, now, why don't we all just calm down a little? Rachel, take yer own advice n' stop with the petty jabs; we ain't got time for that hogwash." Jubei shook his head as he rose. "I reckon that Terumi is, in fact, still out there. So, aside from takin' out Take-Mikazuchi n' losin' Hakumen, what did we really accomplish on that rock?"

"Lady Alucard, if I may." Tenshin rose, mask removed. "What has become of Belioz Mutsuki?"

Rachel frowned. "I am uncertain. We did not recover him in our final search of Ishana; it is likely that Izanami has taken him into her thrall."

"I see. If it all possible, I would like to see him brought into our folds. He wields a high level of political sway, and I believe his aid would be quite welcome."

Bang jumped to his feet with a nod. "Indeed. I, for one, would welcome the kind and hospitable Belioz Mutsuki."

With a sigh, Platinum shook her head. "…You guys were completely fooled by that asshole, weren't you?"

Tsubaki growled, rising as well. "I cannot agree. The man is a direct threat to myself and my family, in the name of political power. He is more than petty enough to use such a position to kill those in his way; we can't trust a man like him."

"…I shall see. I am unfamiliar with him; I will be the judge of whether or not he is trustworthy." Rachel closed her eyes and sipped at her tea. "Are there any further matters to discuss?"

"Indeed, for you have forgotten perhaps the most important gain of all!" Bang clenched a fist and grinned. "As you can see, the fair Miss Litchi has been freed from the thrall of the hated Library, no longer bound to follow the evil machinations of the demonic Relius Clover! Furthermore, that… uh, Arakune has been captured."

"Fascinating." Amane smirked. "You truly have a talent for expressing what we can all see quite plainly, my dear."

Bang staggered back in confusion. "I… uh…"

"Oh, never mind me. Hmm…" Amane lifted up a tattered rag of his kimono. "Alas, it seems my dress has been ruined by this battle. Quite the tragedy."

"I weep for your vanity, Nishiki." Scowling and doing her best not to express any further irritation, Rachel stood up once more. "Please, return to your seats." Once all had complied, she continued. "Now. Is there anything of importance left to this briefing that we are unaware of? Or shall we begin planning our next move?"

"…Just one thing, Miss Rachel." Trembling, Tsubaki lifted her head, but didn't stand up. "…Before he died, Hakumen revealed who he was to me. As in… who he was before donning his armor."

Confused murmurs bloomed around her, and Ragna cocked his head, but Rachel's grip on her teacup's handle strengthened. "I see. So you are aware, to a degree, of this world's past."

"Somewhat. He told me to ask you for more information. He… he can't have really been…?"

"Jin Kisaragi?" Amane nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid that Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi are one and the same. I mean… it should be kinda obvious…"

"The goddamn _hell_?" Ragna, along with Jin, rose to his feet. "You're full of shit, you freak. There's no way in hell that Hakumen was… _that_. It doesn't make the slightest goddamn bit of sense, anyways. _How_ could Jin be Hakumen?"

"…It's true." Jin scowled, closing his eyes. Everything about his duel with Hakumen made sense now; the question about Tsubaki, the similarity of their attacks, the fact that Hakumen always seemed to know what Jin was going to do next, even the point of the duel. "There is no doubt about it; somehow, he and I are the same. I don't understand how, however."

"…Before I answer the how, I must ask you a question, Nishiki." Rachel pointed at Amane with her cup. "What are you? You recognized me as a vampire. You recognized Hakumen as Jin. This suggests that you hold the station I once did, as a nigh-omniscient Observer. However, you interfere on a level I never could, such as your de-aging of Valkenhayn. I demand an answer."

"Okay, fine. If your majesty requests it, I suppose the fool must answer." Amane rose and bowed. "I am an indeed an Observer, my dear. I came to find the greatest actors to perform upon the greatest stage… and having succeeded, I now leave the audience to join such an act, as an envoy of Amaterasu."

Rachel nodded. "As I thought… Ame-No-Uzume."

"What does that even mean?" Amane cocked an eyebrow her way. "That's two people that have called me that. And I don't think I've ever gone by that name."

"I suggest you read up on your mythology, then." Rachel pulled the cup back and drained the rest of her tea. With a snap of her fingers, she once more summoned Gii to bring her a new cup of tea. "Thank you for your answer, Nishiki. We may move on. I suggest you brace yourselves; the truth may be highly disconcerting. Pardon me, this may take some time…"

* * *

><p>"…This transpired 725 times, each with slightly different results, until Noel broke the time loop by saving Ragna from falling into the Cauldron. That is the briefest possible summary I can muster." Rachel looked over all of the dumbstruck faces staring back at her, smiled to herself, and took a sip of tea. "Now. Have you any further questions regarding the time loops? Or do you perhaps require an explanation of the continuum shift as well? I figure it is as relevant as the time loops to our current situation."<p>

Azrael leaned forward. "…So. This Nu that we're trying to excavate is the Black Beast when thrown into a Cauldron or something?" He grinned, baring his teeth. "Sounds like fun."

Makoto blinked, even further dumbstruck. "…You just learned about history literally repeating itself for millennia, and _that's_ what you take out of it?"

"What? I got most of it; Master Unit creates time loops." Azrael shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. Unless you could send me back to fight Valk again. Is this really that hard to believe?"

"That all you care about is what kind of fights you could get from this shit? No, not all, you nutcase." Ragna shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, Rachel. Now that you've mindscrewed us all, what next? Where do we go from here?"

"I am… honestly uncertain. We need more information at this point." Rachel gestured to Amane. "If I am to interpret Nishiki here correctly, our adversaries seek to draw the Master Unit from the Boundary for their own gain, or possibly to destroy it; given who Izanami is. I fear it is the latter. Is this correct, Amane?"

"Indeed, my dear." With a theatrical sigh, Amane shook his head. "Alas, even with my gifts, I do not know how Izanami intends to use to draw Amaterasu out. Shall I seek out the method?"

"Please do. We are counting on you to learn all you can for this endeavor."

"Very well." Amane rose from his seat. "Ooh! May I please bring the esteemed Carl Clover with me on my travels? I have desired him for my troupe for some time now."

Platinum snarled and jumped in front of Carl, as though to protect him. "Keep your hands off the midget, you pedo freak!"

Rachel nodded. "You may take both of the children with you, Nishiki. I assume you see value in Carl's presence that escapes me, and I doubt Miss Platinum would allow Carl to be left alone in your presence."

"Wh-what?!" Platinum raised her staff. "Hell no! Luna's not going anywhere with that sicko! She'd rather die! Master Jubei, make them stop!"

With a sigh, Jubei shook his head. "Sorry, kid. I'm gonna trust Rachel's judgment on this one. You n' the kid'll be fine."

"But… but…" With the widest of eyes, Platinum sagged. "Can't you at least come along to protect Luna?"

"Sorry, Luna, but I got somethin' I gotta do." Jubei rose as well. "If ya don't mind, Rachel, I'd like to track down Phantom. Recently found some stuff 'bout her, n' I'd like to see if Kokonoe could restore her."

"Hmph! Fine, you traitor!" Turning away from Jubei, Platinum crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at the beastkin. "Go chase that bimbo, see if Luna cares."

Chuckling, Jubei crossed the rose bed and patted her on the head. "Heh. One o' these days I'll tell ya more 'bout her. For now, we got stuff to do. You, too. It's yers n' Carl's time to shine, ya hear?"

"Luna, it'll be fine. Really." Carl offered her a smile and his hand. "We'll protect you! Right, sis?"

No audible response came, but Carl beamed at Platinum. "Sis says she'll protect us both."

"…Fine. Whatever. Luna hates this, but… whatever." Platinum glared at Amane without another word.

"Aww, you guys are hurting my feelings." Amane mock-pouted, looking away. "And after I went through all of that trouble to find you, my dears…"

"If you are done with this inane conversation…" Rachel rose and extended a hand. A portal formed by them. "Please, step through posthaste. This portal will bring you to Iwatsuchi, where you can begin your search."

"As you wish, my vampire princess." With a flourish, Amane stepped through, Carl and Platinum following suit right afterwards.

"…And please find a restraint on your tongue out there, Nishiki." Rachel shook her head in distaste. "…Hm. I believe that settles most matters; it would be difficult to proceed for the time being until we have more knowledge, and most of you still require time to recover. However…"

She turned to Bullet. "I must request once more that you do not harm Kokonoe. She will prove vital to stopping Izanami's world of death. Do you accept my terms?"

Bullet held a glare for a few moments before sighing and nodding. "…Alright, fine. I'll leave her alone for now."

"Good. As for you…" Rachel walked over to stop right in front of Azrael. "You have two options. You can fight our fight, or I can open a portal to the Arctic and leave you to freeze to death."

Azrael smirked up at her. "Hey now. Fighting polar bears might be fun."

"Let me handle this, Rachel. I'm like the Azrael whisperer or something." Makoto hopped up from her seat and scurried over. "Okay, look. Izanami succeeds, everything dies. Everything dies, you don't have anything to fight anymore. If you help us, you'll have people to fight afterwards, and you'll be fighting really strong people in the process. How does that sound? Better than the Arctic?"

"A little, yeah. However…" Azrael stood to full height and tossed the empty can behind him. "I don't work with people. You know what happens when I do. I won't do anything to interfere with your plans, but I'm not actively doing anything for you, either. If I run into Terumi or Clover or someone, sure, I'll devour them. But if any of you get in my way, I'll just have to make you my prey. You got it?"

Rachel sighed. "I suppose that's the best we shall get from a loathsome beast such as you. Be on your way; I shall send you to Kagutsuchi."

"Whatever you say, bloodsucker." A portal opened, and Azrael loped through.

Once Azrael was gone, Rachel returned to her seat. "…I believe I have kept you all here long enough for long enough. This meeting is adjourned; tomorrow, we shall hold a commemoration for Hakumen. And… perhaps, if you would like, a… 'party' for our scant victories, as proposed by Miss Nanaya." She spat the word 'party' as though it were a deepest curse.

"I must agree with Miss Nanaya." Bang rose to his feet again, grinning. "It would provide a further boost to morale, would it not?"

"…I suppose. I shall consider allowing such a thing to be held in my castle." Rachel rose and started for the entrance to her manor. "One last thing. Ragna and Jin are to remain separated from one another. Do I make myself clear?"

Slowly, the council dispersed, few opting to linger in the darkness. As Ragna reached out to take Tsubaki's hand, she placed it on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a brief peck on the lips. "Um, Ragna? I'd like to spend a little time with Noel and Makoto here; it's been a while for them, too. I promise I won't take too long."

"Oh, sure." Although he was slightly miffed at not being able to spend time with her just yet, Ragna grinned and returned the kiss. "Take all the time you want, Tsu. I'll be back in the room."

"Alright. Thanks!" After giving him a tight, quick hug, Tsubaki skipped off to meet Noel and Makoto.

* * *

><p>A green spirit flitted through the halls of the ruined Oogetsu branch, hoping to not be spotted by either Relius Clover or that accursed Izanami. This had to be done now; no telling how long he could last without a host. His target lay in site; the purple witchlike figure he had brought under control so long ago. Terumi approached, his permanent red smile widening. "Why, hello there, Nine. Fancy helping an old friend?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe I stated at some point that Kagura would not be appearing in this story. I have since come up with a reason for him to be here, so... yeah. **


	35. Reprieve Again

**A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of At Fate's Hands.**

…**I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

><p>The waves of the Atlantic crashed on the shores of what was once an island nation. They carried with them oceanic detritus and the deathly plague of their seithr contamination, as always, but this set brought with them a man as well. Swimming was a chore; his leg may as well have been broken, although no bone was shattered. His joints stiff, he struggled to bring himself ashore, and once there, collapsed onto his back, wheezing for air, his chest partially caved in. It was a miracle this man still lived for all the abuse his body had taken; the toxins of seithr entering through his skin, the heavy blow that launched him off to sea in the first place, the melting of his own leg. But he had been designed as a weapon, and to succumb to this would be to fail in his role.<p>

Hours after he washed ashore, the sun half-risen over the horizon to paint the world in cool red, Voivod at last found the strength within him to at least rise to his knees. He blinked in his surroundings, trying to make sense of where he had wound up. His eyes fell upon the gentle rise of mountains to the northwest, one peak sporting a deep, blackened crater at its summit. He stared at it, mouth agape. No way. There was no way in hell that circumstances conspired to drag him to this place, in plain sight of the aftermath of his greatest sin. After an imperceptible length of time, a low laugh sounded from him, rising in pitch by degrees. For what else was there to do in such a situation, other than laugh at the irony of it all? "Of course. Of bloody course. Of course I'd wash up by goddamn Torifune."

Joints stiff from the damaged they sustained at Ishana, he forced himself to his feet, shook his head, and trudged in the opposite direction of the mountains, not wishing to face the destruction he wrought any longer. He stopped after only a few steps; a figure in purple robes hovered before him, a sly smirk on her face. After taking a moment for recognition to register, Voivod snarled, a trio of bent claws extending from his hand. "…You little _twat_. What the hell do you want?"

"Do all of my former subordinates resort to such coarse language?" Izanami lowered herself until her feet touched moist ground. "I am here to ensure you remain aware of your actions, here in the aftermath of your mushroom cloud. You shall not walk away from your crimes, nor shall you remain oblivious to your contribution to the advent of my world of death."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly need you to remind me of it, what with the smoking crater in plain sight. Your laser giant thing may have taken out half my body, but my eyes work just fine." With a growl, Voivod sparked electricity between his blades and lunged forward, allowing his hover Ars to bring him close in lieu of his wrecked limbs. "You've kinda destroyed everything the Librarium stands for, you know. So I think I'll just drag you to hell with me!"

A barrier of light formed before Izanami, and Voivod ricocheted off onto his back as his blades made contact with it. Izanami strode forward with a haunting giggle. "I am afraid you are incapable of harming a goddess. With but a touch, I could rot your flesh and leave but a pile of metal and bone where you once stood. You are a worthless creation, of no threat to one such as I. And to think Kokonoe created you in the hopes of defeating Terumi…"

"…So what are you waiting for?" This was it; there was nothing more Voivod could do. The shock from the shield left his already-damaged body unable to move. So the time had come at last for the retribution he deserved to have delivered upon him. "You came to kill me? So get on with it, already. I'm sure the great Imperator has more important tasks to be doing than dealing with me."

"For one who sought to end a revolution through death… no, to take your life would be to give you what you desire. Death shall not be your punishment. Rather, you shall live with your sins for all eternity. I bless you with protection from death. When Doomsday comes, you shall be left alone in the wasteland of this planet, unable to perish, unable to take your own life." Izanami's smirk widened and a laugh escaped her. "I believe that to be adequate punishment for your transgressions against this world. I shall enjoy watching your suffering for all eternity. Now, return to Torifune so that you may stare the weight of your destruction square in the face and face the souls you have reaped for me. I take my leave of you, pathetic creature."

The goddess vanished into thin air, leaving her blanch-faced victim lying in the dirt, unable to move. No words came from Voivod; the weight of Izanami's words quashed any reaction he had. All he could do was stare in the direction of Torifune.

* * *

><p>With a shared sleepy trudge, Ragna and Tsubaki entered the grand banquet hall of Rachel's castle—ahead of them waited Rachel, Noel, Makoto, Bullet, Bang and Litchi, all focused on their breakfasts. The unusual silence struck Tsubaki numb for a moment. Ragna mumbled something about this being far too grand for mere breakfast as Tsubaki pulled him by the hand over to the table, next to Makoto. The beastkin wore a mischievous smile at the sight of them, while Noel, at her side, looked down with a light blush. Across the table from them, Rachel's sharp eyes pierced and scrutinized them; the sleepless weight of their bodies, Tsubaki's tousled hair, the joy still written in her face. "And what, pray tell, were you doing last night, you vulgar depraved beast? Is it as I feared, and you have corrupted one as pure as Miss Yayoi? You revolt me."<p>

Ragna's eyes hardened into a glare, and black mist rose from his right hand. "We talked. And nothing else. Got it?"

"Oh, sure." It was all Makoto could do to hold in a giggle. "You guys were sure 'talking' quite loudly. I had a hard time sleeping, you know~. Mind sharing what was so important, _hm_?"

"Tch. Why's it matter to you?" From a lone seat on the other end of the table, Bullet scowled. This was so completely pointless… "People fuck. What's the big deal about it?"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room, several awkward stares cast over it Bullet. She met them one by one, huffed, and tore a chunk out of her toast with a ferocious snap. "What?"

With a heavy sigh, Makoto shook her head. "Sure, suck all the fun out of teasing miss proper noble about it. And here I was planning all night what I would be doing… ah well."

Ragna cocked on eyebrow at her. "You have issues, squirrel."

"Indeed!" Straight across from the beastkin, Bang leapt to his feet with a dramatic point of his finger spearing straight at Makoto. "Miss Yayoi is a pure, upstanding noblewoman; to levy such accusations her way, even in jest, is to taint her grace! I understand you are her friend, Miss Nanaya, but please, refrain from suggesting such things about her, I implore you!"

By the time Bang finished, Makoto's cheeks puffed and incarnadined with the effort it took to not burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay, sheesh. I promise I will act totally proper and stuff around Tsubaki and pretend that she is above such things~"

Crossing his arms and giving a nod, Bang sat down and smiled at her. "You have my—and undoubtedly Miss Yayoi's—thanks. Although she appears quite embarrassed at the moment."

All eyes turned back to Tsubaki, who had her face buried in a clenched palm. "No, I'm quite fine, thank you. Ragna, could we wait half an hour to eat so that this clears up a bit?"

With a light chuckle, Ragna wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Let's go, Tsu."

As they stood up to leave, Rachel shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I must request you remain for now. We have important matters to discuss once the rabble has cleared, and I would like to do so before the commemoration for Hakumen. Although it churns my gut to look at a beast as foul as Ragna, please stay."

Ragna opened his mouth to jab back at her, but caught Tsubaki's look of warning and stopped himself. Returning to his seat, he grumbled what he had on his mind under his breath and said, "Alright, fine. But next person to try and embarrass Tsubaki gets their ass kicked, got it?"

Before Tsubaki could reply with no, it wasn't that big a deal, he really didn't need to make such a threat, a tan blur leapt on top of the table and blazed toward Rachel. Taokaka skidded to a halt in front of her, face inches from her plate. "Bunny lady, you lied! Meow!"

"Oh? I did?" Rachel cocked her head in feigned ignorance. "Forgive me. I cannot think of an instance in which I would have had to lie to a feeble-minded creature such as you."

"Bunny lady said there was food in Isnyana! Tao looked; there was no food anywhere!" The almost-comical glare disappeared from Taokaka's eyes as she pouted. "Tao was hungry, meow."

"Oh, but I assure you there was." Rachel giggled to conceal her smirk. "Perhaps you did not look hard enough; after all, I'm certain that the luxurious beds in the city were enough that you spent at least some of the time napping. Such a lazy creature."

"Mew?! There were beds there, too?" Taokaka's jaw dropped. "…Meow, Tao must be slipping."

"Yes, you are. How do you intend to protect your village like this, hm?" Rachel's eyes hardened. "May I leave you with a suggestion, child? You are but a kitten, thrust into dangers far beyond your understanding. You possess the physical strength to defend yourself, but lack the maturity necessary for dealing with such matters. Return to your village for the time being, and learn from Torakaka. Jubei shall summon you when you're needed; I hope you will have grown some by the time that is needed."

Taokaka's ears and tails drooped, but she nodded. "Tao doesn't _really_ get it, but Tao thinks it sounds like a good idea, mew. Okay! Tao will go! But… how will I get back to the village…?"

With a snap of her fingers, Rachel summoned a portal. "Step through, young one. And please explain all you remember of what I told you to Torakaka."

"Okay! But first…" Taokaka's claws lashed out and speared Rachel's omelet on them. After snapping up the breakfast in a single bite, Taokaka bounded off the table towards the portal. "Thanks, bunny lady! Nya haha!"

The portal closed, taking the cat with it, and Rachel just stared after her, jaw clenched in restrained rage. "You _insufferable_…"

"Give her a break, eh Rachel?" The sound of Jubei's gruff voice brought a jump to all seated there, none having noticed his arrival. Bullet's eyes narrowed in disdain as the beastkin walked over to seat himself beside Rachel. "N' when'd you get to be so accomodatin'? Reckon I've never seen ya do somethin' for someone with no boon for ya. But hell, what do I know?"

"Master Jubei. A pleasure. My apologies for having no breakfast prepared for you; not that it would have mattered, as that miscreant would have claimed it for herself anyways." Rachel sighed away her lamentations and greeted Jubei with a light nod. "I presume you have a report from Ishana?"

"Yeah. N' it ain't good." After swallowing down his disappointment, Jubei said, "The Lynchpin's gone from the Cauldron. Someone already took it somehow, looks like. Reckon we waited too long for the seithr to dissipate."

Silence fell across the room for several long breaths. Rachel closed her eyes and sipped at the cup of tea in her hand, grateful that Taokaka hadn't stolen that away as well. "And the Lynchpin was forged, was it not? So am I to assume that Izanami likely has the Lynchpin in her grasp now?"

Jubei grimaced. "'Fraid so. N' I shudder to think what she's plannin' to do with it."

"We'll deal it when the time comes." A light sigh escaped Rachel's lips. "Our greatest victory to date… and it is in equal measure a loss. An unfortunate blow, to be sure. We must, however, persevere. This battle is approaching its climax. We cannot afford to be disheartened by setbacks."

"You there." Bullet glared across the table at Jubei, finally finding her voice. At the other corner of the table, Tsubaki bristled at the harshness in the girl's voice. "Rachel called you 'Jubei'. You're of the Six Heroes?"

"Me?" Jubei chuckled, trying to break the sudden tension in the room. "Reckon I was, but that was a long time ago now. Ain't much of a hero if ya can't protect what's important, right?"

"…I see." Holding her glare, Bullet struggled to keep her snarl from growing. One of the Six Heroes, the same as Kokonoe? A beastkin? "I'll take my leave."

Confused whispers sounded as Bullet rose and left the hall. Simmering in silence, she made a beeline for the room Kokonoe lay in. She entered and glowered at the scientist. And to her surprise, Kokonoe turned her head and glared right back at her. "What? You the nurse or something?"

"Tch. Hardly." Bullet lifted her Armagus, letting heat build up within its bronze walls. "I'd kill you right now for what you've done if you weren't important. But once that Izanami's dead, you're next."

Kokonoe barked out a laugh, before wincing from the pain of her burns. "Oh? And what, exactly, did I do? Sorry, I've committed so many sins I can't really keep track of them all… hm? That badge…" Blinking, Kokonoe looked away, trying to recall where she had seen that before. After a moment, she grunted out another laugh. "Heh. One of those mercenaries that Azrael destroyed?"

"Yes. On your command." Bullet pressed the pointed end of the Armagus on Kokonoe's throat. "I could kill you right here and avenge their deaths right now."

"Nah, you couldn't." With a light incantation under her breath, Kokonoe stifled the build of heat within the weapon. "Hate doing that so much, but it's better than getting my head blown off by a crazy. So, the hell are you here for? Do you get off on stopping just short of killing me or something?"

Before Bullet could respond, the door opened, and Bang and Litchi entered. The doctor silenced herself in mid-word and came to halt, while Bullet pulled her weapon away from Kokonoe. Kokonoe destroyed all tension between the two with a cat-like growl. "Well, well, well. Look who's dragged her ass back to our side with her tail between her legs. You responsible for treating me?"

"…Yes. Yes, I am, even though I knew you would hate it." Litchi stepped past Bullet and lowered her head. "And yes, I know how foolish I was. My desperation gave rise to a new weapon for your enemies, and I have no one to blame but myself."

"Tch. At least you aren't pinning your bullshit on anyone else. That's an improvement." Kokonoe rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's hear it. What went wrong at Ishana? I'm guessing we at least took out Take-Mikazuchi, seeing as I'm still alive."

"Yes, through the heroic sacrifice of Lord Hakumen, that fell weapon was destroyed." Coming to stand at Litchi's side, Bang closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "However, they succeeded in forging the Lynchpin, and have it in their possession. We managed to save Miss Litchi, and brought the creature known as Arakune back…"

"What?!" Kokonoe sat up, and instantly hissed in pain from the burns covering her body. "Litchi, you dumbshit! You still haven't given up on that little shit, even after all that's happened because him? Let him go already, you idiot! He can't be saved, and you're just fucking us over further by trying to do so."

While Litchi bit her lower lip, trying to come up with a counterargument, Bang unstrapped the massive nail on his back and planted it against the ground. "Phoenix: Rettenjou. I can't honestly say I understand much of this weapon, but it seems to sever connections to the Boundary. It prevented the dire Phantom's spells after I struck her with it, was instrumental to Litchi's salvation—although her own determination was just as important—and brought rationality to Arakune, even if it was in small doses. I believe this weapon could prove to be the key to salvaging the man known as Lotte Carmine."

"…Rettenjou, huh? And someone that can actually use it…" Kokonoe closed her eyes and relaxed, pondering. "…Can't say for sure if it would actually work, but hell, it's worth a try. Litchi, listen. If this fails, _give it up_. You're too valuable to this world to lose you again. _Capisce_? If not, _I'll _be the one to deal with you."

"I understand." Litchi nodded, but knew that even if this failed, she would not give up on Lotte. She couldn't, not after how long she spent seeking a cure for him. Her eyes turned to Bullet and she scowled. "And I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to be aggressive to Kokonoe. Please leave."

With a snort, Bullet turned on her heel to leave. "Wasn't gonna actually kill her…"

"Eh, she can stay. Not like such a weak Armagus is any actual threat to me." Kokonoe shrugged. "Although, really, if you're looking for anyone's head to blow off, it should be Azrael's. Not my fault that bastard went berserk. Hell, I wasn't even the one that made the choice of bringing him on that operation. I'd say go yell at Sector Seven high command, but they're kinda disbanded."

With a deep growl, Bullet wheeled around and snarled at Kokonoe. "You think you can just talk me out of this and blame others? I will never forgive you or Relius for my squad's deaths."

"Oh, well, yeah, if you get a chance to blow off Relius's head, by all means do so. Guy's a total piece of shit." Kokonoe rolled her eyes again. "And sorry for trying to be rational about this; I guess you're only capable of emotional reasoning. Let me know how that works out when you ask a guy out."

A prolonged growl from Bullet answered Kokonoe, but no verbal arrows flew. The door creaked open again, and this time, Jubei stepped through. "Hope I ain't interruptin' nothin' too important here."

"You!" This time, Kokonoe actually did leap to her feet. And even as the pain of her burns rankled her, her fury at the mere sight of the beastkin kept her standing. She managed to take a step forward before Litchi caught her in a gentle grip on the shoulders to try and lay her back down. She didn't struggle, acquiescing as Litchi placed her back on the bed, but her fiery eyes never left Jubei. "What the hell do you want?"

Holding a folder of files, Jubei pulled up a chair and sat down by her. "Can't an old man check on his daughter every once in a while?"

Silence answered him. With an awkward step back, Bang placed a hand on Litchi's shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave them in peace?"

Kokonoe nodded, eyes still fixed on Jubei's. "Yeah. Do that. This could get ugly." Once Bang, Litchi and Bullet had all left without another word, she growled. "So, what? You actually give a shit about me now?"

"Never haven't, n' ya know that." Jubei stretched out a paw to lay it on her shoulder. "Look Kokonoe, I'm sorr-"

"Don't even apologize, goddammit, that's all you've done for the past ever." Kokonoe huffed and brushed away his hand. "So you just wanted to check on me. Is that it? Well, here I am. Body lobster-red, unable to move, swearing at everyone that's tried to help me, and being a general bitch. Aren't you so goddamn proud of what an amazing person I turned out to be?"

"Matter of fact, yeah. Ya've done the world a lot o' good, Kokonoe, n' even if ya hadn't…"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, of course you're gonna give me that bullshit." Looking away with a scowl, Kokonoe gave him a dismissive wave. "Well, I'm here, I'll be fine, so you can piss off now and go back to pretending me and mom never happened."

"…Ya know I've never done that for a moment, Kokonoe. Ain't a day that's gone by I haven't wished I could'a done more to protect yer mother." Jubei placed the stack of files on the bed. "Give this a looksee, will ya? Might o' found somethin' that could help bring her back."

"Huh? The hell are you…?" Working through pain, Kokonoe reached out and took the files to look through them. She froze up at the first page. "…You're shitting me. This is… mother?" She turned to him, mouth agape. "You think that…?"

"Ya can save her, Kokonoe. Yer the only one with the power to undo what Terumi did to her… to erase the Phantom and bring Konoe back into this world."

"…You don't know if that's possible. But hell, I'm gonna try with everything I've got. Uh, thanks and shit." Placing the files at her side for the time being, Kokonoe turned back to Jubei, gaze replete of its hatred for her father. "So, is there anything else? Rachel got any tasks for me?"

"Yeah, she does. She needs ya to excavate Nu-13 from Take-Mikazuchi's corpse. N' I reckon you'll wanna fix up Tager when ya get the chance."

"…Tager got lasered, too? Sheesh. Ah well, can't say I wasn't expecting it." Kokonoe closed her eyes and waved Jubei off again. "Okay, got it. You can leave now."

Chuckling at her brusqueness, Jubei rose and headed back out. "Take care, Koko."

It was long after the door had closed behind Jubei, but eventually, Kokonoe nodded. "…You too, Jubei."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" With that cold question, Jin stepped into the innermost chamber of Rachel's sprawling mansion. Five seats waited in a circle, all but one of them occupied. Tsubaki and Noel perked up as soon as he entered; Ragna scowled at him. Face a calm mask, Jin sat down in the empty seat between Noel and Tsubaki. "Make it quick."<p>

"I assure you, this shall only take as long as it must to cover all I have to say, Mr. Hero." Rachel gave him a brief nod. "Now that we have all convened, let us begin. You four are, perhaps besides myself, the most instrumental to any hopes we may have of defeating Izanami, Relius and Terumi. The Azure Grimoire, the Izayoi, the Eye of the Azure, and the Power of Order… truly, we have some formidable power on our side. However, it is not enough for the time being. For all the strength we possess, the defeat of Izanami remains out of our reach."

Tsubaki lifted a hand. "Miss Rachel? If I may?" After receiving a nod of approval, she rose to her feet. "As you aware, I have recently attained access to the full power of Izayoi, including all techniques it possesses. One such technique I have at my disposal is Immortal Breaker, an attack for killing immortal beings with. Perhaps this could be used against her? Assuming Ragna is fine with this, of course; she is his sister, after all."

Ragna shook his head. "Not anymore, she's not. That masked asshole said that was just a shell for Izanami; Saya's as good as gone. And I'm going to see this bitch killed for daring to wear her face."

"I am afraid that Immortal Breaker will not suffice for this task, Miss Yayoi." Rachel closed her eyes and scowled. "Izanami is not mortal, nor is she immortal; she transcends the very concept of mortality. That is what it means to be a true deity. To never age, to remain impervious to all that may take her life… with one exception. A force designed to slay gods. I am sure you know of what I speak."

Tsubaki blinked twice, took a seat again, and snarled. "Kusanagi. Of course we know of it. But that's an impossibility."

With a snort, Ragna shook his head. "Yeah, seriously, you're a bitch for even suggesting it. Trying to traumatize Noel or something?"

"U… um…" Noel looked up, eyes wide with nervousness. "I suggested it."

While Ragna and Tsubaki could only stare in disbelief, Jin scoffed. "Foolish. What are trying to do with this, Noel?"

"…I just want to be able to protect the people that are precious to me. No matter what." When Noel looked up, a flame burned in her eyes, a look more intense than any Tsubaki had ever seen from her friend before. "I'm tired of being weak and unable to do anything. Everything I've accomplished, I've had my friends with me. But I want to be able to rely on my own strength, so that I don't always need to be protected by others. I want to be as amazing as you three are. So I'll become Kusanagi again, and do everything in my power to protect this world I love so much."

Ragna looked down at his left arm. "…If you're sure, Noel."

"I see. And I understand, Noel." Tsubaki smiled at her friend. "If that's what you want, then very well. We'll be sure to support you however we can."

Noel beamed and reached to surprise Tsubaki with a strong hug. "Mm. Thanks, Tsubaki!"

"Hmph. So be it." Jin glared over at Rachel. "I assume you don't want me to kill Ragna. I will try to refrain. However, just to be clear: after this is over, I _will_ kill Ragna and ease his suffering forever."

"His… suffering?" Tsubaki shook her head and frowned. "I'm afraid you're off on that count, Jin. He is in no purgatory in the least. And even if he were, I would see to easing it."

"No matter how close you are to him, you could never understand the darkness inside of him. You can suppress it, but never vanquish it. Only I can do that. But this is irrelevant to the matters at hand." Jin closed his eyes with an annoyed huff. "Is there any reason you needed me to be here?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I would like you to be rid of your cursed weapon, Yukianesa. It is not a weapon one that wields the Power of Order should possess; it drives you in the worst possible directions."

"Tch. Give up Yukianesa? Like hell I will." Jin rose and turned to leave, wincing inside at the hurt look on Noel's face. "If that's it…"

"I shall bequeath to you Hakumen's weapon, Interfectum Malus: Ookami, should you so choose. It will take some time to learn to wield properly, given its size, but it is far more suitable for you."

Jin stalled, hand on the doorknob. "…I'll consider it. Assuming we would have time for me to learn how to use it." With that, he left.

After releasing a deep sigh and shaking her head, Rachel turned to Ragna. "My apologies. I hoped to secure your safety, but it seems Jin is not to be easily convinced. You may leave the manor for the time being if you have any concerns."

"Concerns? About Jin? Ha. Good one, rabbit." With a casual stretch, Ragna smirked at her. "That little idiot couldn't beat me even if I didn't have Blood-Scythe."

Tsubaki groaned. "Ragna, now is _not _the time for senseless bravado…"

"Meh." Ragna leaned forward. "Alright. Was there any real reason for the two of us to be here, or are you just yanking our chains as usual?"

Still keeping a look of warning on Ragna, Rachel nodded. "Oh, but of course. However, your matter has already been settled. I was planning on convincing you of the necessity of Izanami's death, but you have already come to terms with it. For this, I am quite grateful. Conversing with you is to dull one's thinking down to your level, to say nothing of convincing you. Your rare moment of rationality has spared me a headache."

"And your squeaky voice has given me one, you rancid bitch."

Rachel turned to Tsubaki next, letting Ragna's comment go unacknowledged. "Miss Yayoi, I have a couple of matters to address with you."

As quickly as she could, Tsubaki pulled her face back out of her palm and tried to compose herself. "Ah! Yes?"

"First, I would request that you, as one most influenced by Hakumen's actions as one of the Six Heroes, give a speech at his commemoration this afternoon. I realize this is on short notice, but it need not be long, and I know of your eloquence and ability to think up such things quickly, as evidenced by your… lengthy speeches on justice. Jubei, as one who knew Hakumen best, shall do so as well."

Casting her eyes to the side in embarrassment, Tsubaki nodded. "Very well. I shall do so."

"The second matter is of far greater consequence." Rachel sighed. "It would seem your estimation of Belioz Mutsuki was the more accurate. Izanami has stepped down from her role as Imperator, and has elevated Belioz to her former position."

Tsubaki froze up, paling. No. No, that couldn't be right. Ragna's arm came around her shoulders, and she found her voice again. "…You're certain?"

"Unfortunately, I am quite certain. Valkenhayn has confirmed it."

"…And what of my family? Has he made any moves against Naobi?"

"None yet, but I have already taken measures against such a possibility. Valkenhayn is at your disposal for such matters. I hope that is acceptable."

Color returning to her cheeks, Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, thank you very much. If Noel is going to be learning to utilize the power of Kusanagi, and Jin is learning to wield Ookami, what will Ragna and I be doing?"

"As two of our strongest members, you shall be enforcers, always available in the event we glean an opportunity to defeat one of our primary foes. You may stay in the manor, so long as no… trouble arises." The weight of Rachel's subtle threat intensified under the power of her warning glare.

Holding in a nervous laugh, Tsubaki nodded. "Very well. Is this all?"

"Indeed, for now. You are free to go." As Rachel rose, she closed her eyes. "Izanami believes herself to be invincible, that this war has already been won. She believes this world is destined to be leveled by the goddess of death's hand. We shall not lose to her. We are not mere pawns at fate's hands, left at the mercy of such a deity. Rather, we are the ones who will dictate the fate of the world, as she shall soon learn. Rest for now, and relax tonight. After tonight, there will be no time for frivolity."

* * *

><p>Glasses toasted together, music blared, and laughter echoed in the garden of Rachel's manor. Almost all present at the manor partook in the festivities, even Rachel in her own calm way, and, after much convincing from Makoto through the wonders of alcohol, Bullet. The lone exceptions were Kokonoe and Tager, the former at work repairing him despite her burns. All was well.<p>

As Bang called for yet another toast of celebration—those that had tried to keep count had long given up—one member of the gathered crowd left, making their way through the hallways of the mansion. They would be back shortly, they said. It was no major matter, just a quick trip inside.

And without warning, far away from anyone that could lend help, paralysis struck them. A laugh sounded, sending a chill down their spine at the wicked familiarity of it. Terumi, a green spirit sporting a mockery of a smile, appeared before them, Phantom at his side. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A perfect host, perhaps? Sounds good to me!"

The response came; there was no way they could provide the host body for such a maleficent creature, that they would fight with every fiber of their being until he was exorcised from their body. But Terumi only laughed some more. "Oh, I know all about that kinda shit. Host has to have an agreeable personality and all that, which you certainly do _not_ have. But hey! It's okay, because I have a way around that. Will my lovely assistant please step right up?"

As his laughter howled, Phantom hovered forward. A mental assault struck through the victim, taking control of their very thoughts and twisting them to support Terumi. But, just as promised, the victim struggled, and not even Mind Eater proved fully successful.

But it was enough. Cackling, Terumi drifted into their body and constricted their mind with his will. And where one attempt to control their mind failed, adding a second succeeded. Not even their great power was enough to overcome that of Terumi and Phantom in synchronization, and after several minutes of struggle, Terumi rose in his new body. All memories and emotions that his victim possessed were his to browse; none would ever suspect something was awry.

The first step proved the hardest. Unaccustomed to the body, and still fighting against his victim's struggles, it took all the strength of mind Terumi possessed to lift a foot and bring it forward. But each successive step proved easier, and by the time he returned to the party, all movements were natural. He explained away the victim's absence with ease, and so the festivities continued, none aware of the snake in their midst.

* * *

><p>Dawn cracked red over the horizon, drenching the ruins of Ibukido with light. Standing over two slumbering children, Amane smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, now. Looks like the final dance is about to begin."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back when I first planned out At Fate's Hands, I expected it to be finished in about 40 chapters or so. Maybe 45 at the most. It's now on chapter 35, with several plotlines that still need to be wrapped up, a new character introduced very recently, and a grandiose conclusion needed; my plans call for 16 more chapters at the moment. Therefore, I have decided to end At Fate's Hands here, on the heels of a long, climactic battle, and continue the story in a new fic, turning this whole shebang into a trilogy.**

**Now, why wouldn't I just continue AFH here, rather than crafting a third story here? There are two primary reasons; two shifts that will be occurring to differentiate it from its predecessor. The first is a focal shift; much as the focus of characters broadened between On Strange Wings and At Fate's Hands, so it will change again. This is not to say that Ragna, Tsubaki and co will be thrust out of the spotlight; the main characters will remain the same, but the prominence of side characters and plot will be shuffled. The second reason is a bit of a structural change. I won't say much beyond that for now; it involves a plot occurrence that, honestly, will probably prove rather divisive. And, finally, to be honest, this one has dragged on long enough.**

**So, yeah. Thanks to everyone who read and gave feedback and whatnot, and I'll (hopefully) see you guys again for the next story.**

**(This is provided that this site actually allows me to upload new stories one of these days; still sitting on an Azrael-related one-shot I've had ready for over a week now.)**


End file.
